Love Beyond Age
by LisbonGirl
Summary: Bella is a student, that has a life changed with the arrivall of a new teacher. Fallow them as they discover that love can be so strong that it goes beyond anything, even age.Rated M for later chatpters  but nothing too heavy
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight or any of its characters._**

**_

* * *

_****_I have change a few thing, and corrected some errors, so please read! Hope you like it._**

The alarm clock rang, but I couldn't move, the bed felt so warm and comfortable. I could hear the rain outside, which didn't happened very often in Phoenix, but when it did, it brought a really comfy morning feeling, and that only made me want to stay in bed.

It was another Monday of the month of March, I should be getting ready for school, but this just felt so good, that I allowed myself not to move for few more minutes.

I liked school, I like spending time with my friends, but what I liked most, was that in school I could almost be like any other teenager, almost. Because deep down I knew, I was not a normal teenager. How many seventeen year old girls have to worry about shopping for groceries, or make sure that the electricity bill has been paid?

How many seventeen year old girls, had to be the ones to drag their mother out of bed to get her to go to work on time? Not many!

When I was at school, I tried my best to pretend that I was just a teenager just like the rest, and there were moments I almost really felt like one.

After a few more minutes of laziness, I got up, went through my morning routine, shower, getting dressed and so on… and went to my mother's room to wake her up, I was surprise to see her bed empty. So I went downstairs and the smell of pancakes filled my nose.

When I got the kitchen my mother was wearing apron, and the counter was filled with dirty appliances. My mouth fell open and I almost fainted with shock.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" – I was still in shock and unable to answer.- "would you like some pancakes? I tried my best, but I don't know if their actually eatable."- I was still in shock. Believe me, I loved my mom, and almost expected anything from her, anything except been a normal mom. This was something new, I looked at my mom and she was smiling, oh, and I knew that smile well.

"So what's his name?"- I asked, as I took my seat.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bella, can't a mom prepare breakfast for her daughter just because she loves her?" – Oh…this was worse than I thought, this was serious.

"Yes, a mom can do that, but when that mom is you, that is an entire different thing."

"Are you telling me, that I'm not a normal mom?"

"Yes!" – I said smiling-"And that's why I love you so much!"- Her face lighted up at the sound of my words and a big smile appeared on her lips.

"So what is his name?"- I asked again, while I taste the pancakes, which tasted weird, but I try my best to swallow, with a smile, because I wanted an answer for my question.

"Are they any good? I tried this knew recipe, and added some extra ingredients."

"Their fine and I'm waiting for an answer."- She looked me in the eyes and the big smile was back.

"Oh! Bella, you are not going to believe what happened" – Here we go… - " I met the cutest guy, he is a bit younger than me, but he doesn't seem to care about age. His name is Phill, and guess what? He is a baseball player. He just got hired for the local team, to which I don't even know the name, but that's not important. The important thing is that he asked me out, and we are having dinner tonight, is that wonderful?

Oh yeah! That's great. My mother in love, AGAIN? Shouldn't, I be the one who was supposed to fall in love? I was the teenager here! What king of a world was this, where my mom, dated more than I did. I guess if she was the "teenager" in love, someone had to play the adult, and that was me.

"So you will be ok, been alone tonight?"

"Sure! Don't I always?"- I try my best to hide the bit of envy I felt, how I wish I could fall in love that easily. The boys my age were so boring, they only thought about sports or sex, sports was a universe unknown to me and sex was a not present thing in my thoughts or maybe none of the guys I had dated arouse those kind of feelings in me, or maybe I was destined to become a lonely lady, maybe one of those weird cat ladies.

I looked at the clock and realize I was running a little late- "We need to go, or we will be late."

"Oh! I should just clean all this mess"- She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry; I'll do it, when I get home."

"Really? You are such a good daughter! I'll probably come home a little later than usually; I'll be going to the hair salon."

"Ok mom, don't forget to lock the door when you leave".

I walked to my truck, an old Chevy red dusty truck my dad had given me, it wasn't the dream car for a teenager in fact it was probably the oldest car in the parking lot, but it worked and it took me where I need to go, so that was fine with me.

When a got to school, I parked in my usual spot, and realize that I was later than I thought, there was no one in the parking lot, except for this speeding silver Volvo that went by me, just as I got to the back of my truck, and obviously there was a puddle of water, and obviously the Volvo's tires when trough it, and spread the water all over me. All over my favorite jeans, that were now, all stain with muddy water. I was furious! I did not know to whom that car belong to, but whoever it is, is going to be sorry…

I walked faster and looked around to see the car wrongly parked right in from of the main office building, I could hear the bell ring, but I was beyond furious, and I just had to inflict all of my anger into someone else.

I saw a tall, brown haired guy rushing from the building and going straight to the car, oh. I was so ready for this, and he was not going to get away with what he had done. I didn't care who he was, didn't even bother to look at his face, my anger was blinding me.

"Is this your car?" I asked with all the mighty of my anger, I swear if I could have any special super hero powers, I would be exploding that shine Volvo with lightning bolts from my eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?"- A sweet, calm voice answered. Oh, no! You are not sweeting your way out of this.

"Did you just see what you did to me? Look at me, look at my jeans? Don't you know you can speed in a parking lot! Don't you know people might be walking by, and end up like this!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…this is my first day and I was running late…

"Do you think I care? I am running late, and you don't see me driving around like a lunatic, like I own the place." – Was he smiling? He was smiling! I couldn't believe it!

"Do you think this is funny? Look at what you've done!"- the bell rang again making me realize how late I was, I had to run to class, before it was too late. "This isn't over, you hear me!" – I said as I turned around and started running towards the main building, but because I was so blind with fury, I tripped on the step and almost fell down. In my back I heard a chuckle, before I could turn around; he was gone in his shine Volvo. The school was not that big, I would soon see him again, and he would regret the decision to come to this school.

I walked into the classroom as quietly as I could, but Mr. Verner had already started and gave me a "Glad you could joins us Ms. Swan" look, as I took my seat next to Jacob.

Jacob was my best friend, we had been friends since kindergarten, we were inseparable most of time, except when Jacob was in love witch happened a lot lately. What was with boys and teenage hormones?

"What happened to you?"- He said with a smirk.

"Some jerk racing to the parking lot. Can you believe it?"

"Which jerk? The school is full of them."

"This one is new"- It occurred me, that I was so blind with rage, that I didn't remember what he looked like, I only had a vaguely idea of what he was wearing.

"Ms. Swan would you and Mr. Black have something to share, with the rest of us?"

We both said no, and smile at each other. I tried my best to pay attention to what was going on in class, but this was starting has a weird day, I mean waking up to mother who's in love, come to school and be showered with mood by a jerk. I stared to pray for the day to end fast.

When class was over a gather my stuff and followed Jacob outside, the hall as usually was filled with students, talking about their weekend experiences, the hottest guy, the hottest girl. You know teenager talk.

"Have you heard the news?" – Jessica said as she almost trough me to the floor with her excitement. Jessica was one of Jacob's ex-girlfriends; they dated for a while and thought they were better of as friends, so she eventually became my friend as well. She was very popular because she was one of the first girls on school to get boobs, and she was very proud of them, and known to show them off a little too much.

"What news?"

"You know Mrs. Johnson our English teacher has been sick, right? So she asked for an early retirement, and guess what?"- She said; making one of those girly screams. So our English teacher was retiring, what was so great about that?

"What's so great about that?"

"Oh! Bella! The new teacher, that's what so great, he is smoking hot! He is like the cutest guy I have ever seen, I mean; he looks like one of those magazine models."

"And what is so great about that"- Jacob said, obviously a hot new male teacher, was not a good topic of conversation for a guy. Ignoring him Jessica continued…

"I wonder how old he is, because he looks so young and gorgeous, wait until you see him, Bella, can't wait for our class? This is going to be so great!"

The bell rang, and I was saved from Jessica's delusional dreams about the new teacher. What difference did it make, how old he was. He was a teacher!

The rest of my classes went by really fast, and lunch time was finally here, throughout the morning the new teacher was the topic of every conversation. With all the talk about him, I was starting to become curious about him.

I had scan the hallways looking for the guy I had seen in the morning, he was still going to hear some…but I never saw him again.

I got my lunch and went to our usual table, our little group always set in the same table since the beginning of the school year. Sitting around the table were my best friends ever. Jacob and Mike represented the jocks, because they were both in the football team. Eric and Ben kind of represented the nerd team, because they both were into the chess club and comic book club and that kind of thing.

Angela (also Ben's girlfriend) and I who were in the school paper, and Jessica (also Mike's girlfriend) who was the popular type, these were my closest friends, and every day we shared our experiences, our difficulties and our lunches.

"So, Bella are you ready to meet the new teacher? I hear he is really hot."- Angela said – "Do you think he is going to take over the schools paper, like Mrs. J. did?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

"Oh…my…God…"- Jessica said pronouncing word by word, and looking at the door, I looked around the cafeteria and all the girls eyes were in the same direction, I followed their eyes to see the school Principal next to a tall, brown haired guy, the guy from this morning! Since when does the Principal give tours of the school to new students, and then it hit me. It hit me like a thunder hits a tree right in the middle of the trunk, ripping it apart and leaving it broken and burning.

There was no new student, only a new teacher, my English teacher, a teacher I had called lunatic hours early… I felt my life leaving my body… "Bella are you ok? I know he is hot, but…"

"Th..th..that's the new teacher?" I asked trying to come back to life.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, Edward is he's first name I think" – Oh, no, no, no, no, no. this could not be happening, this must be a nightmare, I must still be in bed.

"Oh…my…God, is he looking this way?" – Jessica asked and ended my illusion. I looked at the door and yes he was looking our way, he was looking at me, and he was smiling, and now the Principal was looking at me too. I felt my cheeks burned as I died of embarrassment. He was probably telling the Principal about the way I welcomed him this morning. This is by far the worst day of my life.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, and if you did review and let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A turn in events

"Bella, what is wrong with you, first you look like you saw a ghost, and now your face looks worse than a tomato."

"Just leave alone Jacob, you have no idea…"

"Then tell me, Bells!"

"Remember the jerk, I told you about from this morning?"

"What jerk" – Eric asked.

"A jerk that raced through the parking lot and got mud all over Bella"- Jacob answer for me.

"So, what about him?"

"That's him, the new teacher, I can't believe it."

"I can't see what the problem is"- Jessica said

"The problem is that I followed his car, and when I saw him, I kind of give a piece of my mind, about what he had done. I might even called him a lunatic.

"No…really?" – Jacob started to laugh so hard that he fell of his chair, and the sound of his laughter echoed in the cafeteria, the rest of my friends soon joined him and everyone was looking at us.

"I can't believe you are laughing, my live is over and you're laughing!"

"I'm sorry Bella, but these kind of thing only happened to you?" Angela said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh…this is precious" – Jacob said taking is seat.

"Why you are so worried, maybe he doesn't even remember you"- Mike said.

"Yeah, and he was the one who did the wrong thing, not you. Your response was natural, in these kind of situations. Don't worry about it." – Angela said

"And besides, we will all be in class with you; it's not like you have to face him alone."- Jacob said and put his arm around me showing his support.

"Thank you guys"

I was facing a big dilemma, should I just ditch my next class like a coward or should I just face the new teacher now. I couldn't run forever? Maybe I could try to change my schedule so I would get another teacher.

What was I doing? I didn't have to run, I hadn't done anything wrong. So why was I been dragged by Jacob to class? This was so the worst day of my life…

Maybe he wouldn't even see me in class, I'm sure all of the girls would be running to get the front desks, and I would seat in the back and try to survive for the next hour.

"It's going to be ok"- Angela reassured me, her voice full of confidence. I could always count on her for support .We were a lot alike, we had the same ideas and some of the same dreams, we were truly friends almost like sisters.

When we got to class, the door was open the entire front desks were occupied by the girls, has I had predicted and Jessica was one of them, and to my surprise all the back desks were occupied by the boys Mike, and Eric included, but the teacher was not there. Ben was sitting alone waiting for Angela in the middle of the classroom and Jacob was in the next desk waiting for me with a smile on his face. I set down and sank into my chair.

"Don't worry Bella, it's going to be ok, I'm here, I'll protect you as always"

"What would be of me without you" I said mocking him.

Moments after the Principal came into the room with the new teacher following him, with all that had happened I had never gotten a chance to actually pay attention to what he really looked like, so as the Principle was explaining about Mrs. J. retirement, I took the time to see if all the excitement around the looks of this new teacher had a true foundation.

He was tall, well built, his hair was not really brown but more of bronze color sticking everywhere, in what seem like a organized mess, and his skin was kind of pale, his cheekbones were very defined and his jaw line was strong, his eyes were green, he was truly a beautiful man, like the ones you see in magazines or in the movies. I finally understood why every girl was going crazy. I must have been really pissed this morning, to have missed all of that. I couldn't stop staring at him; this was so not like me. Oh! God I was turning into Jessica!

I tried to paid attention to what the Principle was saying, but my eyes kept moving the wrong way, and I was looking at him again. I started with the hair, the cheeks, the lips, and the green eyes. Suddenly those eyes met mine and instead of turning away a kept his gaze, and so did he. Ok, so now I was blushing again and I quickly turn to Principal's Clapp face, but not before I saw him smiling. I so want to die…

"So I'll leave you with Mr. Cullen"

"Thank you, Principle Clapp" – Oh. God that sweet voice…He waited until the Principal left and continued…

"So, like you heard my name is Edward Cullen you can call me Mr. Cullen or Edward if you prefer" – What? – "and I will be taking over Mrs. Johnson classes and also the direction of the school paper." – Great! Did I say already, I so want to die…

"You will see that I'm not your regular teacher." – Really? I mean, how many teachers do you have that look like models. – "I'm not one to follow a particular curriculum or school program, cause their usually so boring, don't you think?" Of course that everybody laughed; I confess I actually smiled at that one.

He set on top of his desk, crossed his legs and continued- "I hope to learn from you as I expect you to learn from me, don't see me as just a teacher but more of a guide, to take to places that you have never been before, to challenge you to the limit, and go beyond what you thought was impossible, to sweep the corners of your brain, and take all of the bullshit away, until there is only you the true you." – WOW! Sign me up.

"So for this to be possible, we have to know each other very well, so I'm going to ask you to tell me your name and a word that you think describes yourself. I can start, I'm Edward and, I've been told I'm a lunatic…"- my mouth drop, did he just say lunatic? I could hear Mike and Ben trying to hide their laughter, I immediately felt my face burning up. Jacob took my hand in his and whispered in my ear – "Calm down, I'm right here". I couldn't believe this, I really wanted to die and disappear.

"Go on, we don't have all day, any brave people out there?"-I heard him said, but I was incapable of taking the eyes from my desk. Finally Lauren raised her hand. She was the hot and airheaded type of girl, you know the kind we average girls love to hate.

"We have a brave one, go ahead"

"I'm Lauren and I'm popular!"

"Ok…, someone else…"

"I'm Mike and I'm fast" – all of guys sheered him.

"I'm Ben and I'm a strategist" – the same response. One after the other introduced themselves and said something they thought described them better. What did describe me? I had no idea, I had never really thought about what actually describe me.

"I'm Angela and I'm intelligent." – There was only Jacob and I left, and I could feel all eyes on us, Jacob squeezed my hand and said;

"I'm Jacob and I'm a protector" – I could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn't help to smile myself. It was my turn now and all eyes were on me, including his. I closed my eyes and said;

"I'm Bella and I'm undefined" – Everybody just looked at me like I was crazy and of course I blushed, there was a silence and I looked up and saw that Mr. Cullen was looking at me and smiling.

"Hum…that was very enlightening, thank you, and since our time is almost up you can go. I don't know if any of you are in the schools paper team, but if you are I would like to meet with you after classes are over."

I gather my things I walked to the door, in a hurry, with Jacob following me like a bodyguard; I heard my name being called by the sweet voice of Mr. Cullen and I stopped.

"Bella, could I have a word with you, please". – Here we go…

"I'll be right outside the door, don't' worry"- Jacob smiled and kiss my forehead before he turned around and leave the room.

I took a deep breath and faced Mr. Cullen, the smartest thing to do would be not to look at him, but once again my eyes move to meet his, before I could do anything about it.

"I would like to apologize, for my behavior this morning. I'm sorry about your clothes, and for upsetting you, like I did." – I saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes, oh, those beautiful green eyes; I could dive into that green and just stay there…Oh! No! Where was this coming from?

"I…I…I'm sorry too, about losing my temper like that, you must have thought I was crazy. I'm really sorry about that, but I was having a bad day."

"A bad day? It was early!"

"Yeah, but try been seventeen an wake up to mom who's in love with a baseball player."- I can believe I just told him that. He just smiled and looked me straight in the eyes; I could feel my legs beginning to melt.

"So how about starting over?- He stood up, smiled showing his perfect teeth and extended his hand to me.- "I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you".

"I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you too." – And I extended my hand to his, and the moment our hands touched, the moment I felt his warn skin; It was like nothing I had ever felt, I cann't even describe it, it was completely overwhelming, and I forgot where I was, in that moment there was only him, it scared me. I removed my hand as fast as I could and hoped my gesture was as natural as possible.

"I…I…should go…to class…" – I manage to say.

"I guess I'll see you after school"

"Ha?" – Great now I lost my ability to maintain a conversation.

"At the meeting for the paper, you are part of team, right?"

"Oh… Yes." – Just go away! I said to myself, and force my feet to start moving.

"Bella… I can I ask you something?" He said in a calm voice, smiling.

"Ok"

"Why undefined?" His eyed filled with curiosity.

"Ah…I don't really know, I've never actually thought about a word that described me, but I feel that there is so much of me to put in just one word, how can you put all of your personality, your character, your dreams, all that you are in just one word?" – Wow, I actually made a full sentence without stammering. I was happy. I looked at him and he had a bigger smile in his lips.

"That's a very deep answer; I guess Mrs. Johnson was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you about some other time, I'm sure you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting". He turn around to get his things, was he talking about Jacob? I guess to most people we could come out has that, because we were so close.

"His not my boyfriend, his my best friend"- Why was I saying that?

"Oh! Sorry."- I should be leaving, but there was a little thing, I need to ask him…

"Can I ask you something?" – He looked a little surprised.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you say lunatic? Was it to make fun of me, because of this morning?"

"Was that what you thought and why your friends were laughing?"

"Yes"

"I'll tell you about another time, I really have to go now. I'll see after school." With that he walked out of the classroom, leaving me there with no answers. I felt my anger coming back to me. I walked out and Jacob was waiting for me, like he had promised. I did even bother to look at Mr. Cullen again, I was furious.

"You looked pissed, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"You could fool me; you look like you are ready for combat"

"I'm fine."

"What did he want?"- Jacob asked with a bit of irritation in is voice.

"He just wanted to apologize."

"Oh! Then why are so mad?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just PMS." – Jacob hated this kind of girl issues, he did a disgusted look and this was enough to end the conversation.

We were late to out next class, History. It was a good thing that this teacher enjoyed monologues for dumping his knowledge on American History, so this was a perfect hour to analyze the events of my day without any interruptions.

I sat next to Jacob, but he knew me well, and my face showed him, I really needed to be left alone with my thoughts.

These had been by far the weirdest day ever, and believe me, I had weird days. Living with Reneé led to some weird surprises, but today was going to the top of list.

Why was I so furious? Was I embarrassed about the sad scene in the parking lot, but he had apologized, and it had been so easy to forgive him. How can you deny forgiveness to an angel? My mind was suddenly invaded by the image of that angel, that beautiful sweet angel. That's when it hit me, I was acting just like Jessica, and all the other girls, and I was not like the other girls.

I always saw myself more mature then my friends, I was more focus on my plans for the future, I was responsible, I didn´t waste time on childish dreams of impossible love, my room was not covered in posters with beautiful man I could never have. In fact, I always made fun of my friends because of that, so what if the singer or actor was handsome, it was the content of movie or the lyrics to the song that made like it. Didn't this applied to this situation? So what if he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen? That didn't change the fact he was older than me, and my teacher, that whatever I was feeling was no more than a childish aspiration, no more than a teenager response.

I wasn't acting like myself and that annoyed me, a lot. But I enjoyed our little conversation, even if it was very short, he didn't answer my questions, but he said he would. I wonder why he was so curious about the way I had described myself. Could be that after my little display of emotions in the parking lot he thought that I a bit was crazy, and he just wanted to confirm that? What would have Mrs. J told him about me? I had a lot of question without answer.

And if I wanted to eventually get some answer, I couldn't act like crazy infatuated teenager, I needed to be in control of my emotions, I had to look beyond his beautiful face and try to get to know him better. Wasn't that what he had said in class?

I spend the rest of time planning the best way to get him to answer my questions, suddenly I felt better, I felt light again, because I had gain control of my emotions, I was middle age Bella again and that it felt great.

Has the bell rang I got up with my new gained strength, gather my things and walk triumphantly to the newspaper meeting. My face must have expressed this new feeling I had because Jacob asked me:

"Feeling better I see?"

"Yes, I am. I'm feeling great."

"I'm glad; I don't like it when you are not well."

"Thank you for caring"

"Have to go to practice, it seems there's a new assistant coach, I hope he is good, because we sure need all the extra help we can get this year."

"Ok, I'll see later"

"Do you want company tonight?"

"I don't know, Reneé is going on a date, so it will be nice to be by myself. I'll text you, if I get lonely."

"Cool. So your mom is in love again, huh?"

"Can you believe it? He is younger than her and a baseball player."

"Really? Way to go Reneé…"

"You say that because is not your dad? How do you feel if Billy dated more than you?"

"I guess you right! But about the dating thing, you could change that if you wanted…you could go out with me" – Jacob smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on Jacob, we talked about this before…"

"I know, it was just a thought. I have to go" – He turn around before I had a chance to say anything else. It hurt me when he did this, I knew we wanted to take our friendship further, but I just didn't see him that way.

I finally made it to the school's paper room, our school budget was not very big, but Principle Clapp tried his best to help all the after school activities, and to give them the best resources possible. So we had our own little space, with computers and all that we needed, this was one of the things I loved to do. We had a little team, there were five of us, Angela, Eric and I, Connor and Lauren, who usually never came, but with Mr. Cullen in charge, I had a feeling that might change for Lauren. There were some other volunteers that we recurred to when there was much to do.

I opened the door and realize I was the last one to get there – "Bella I'm happy you could finally joined us" – Mr. Cullen greeted me. They were all seated around the desk. I could feel my emotions trying to get the best of me again; I took a deep breath and took my seat next to Angela.

"Ok, so let's get this party stared, shall we? So who is in charge here?" Mr. Cullen asked filled with enthusiasm. We look at each other, because we never actually had nominated a director Angela and I kind of took the leadership and everyone just agreed to that.

"Well we don't actually have someone in charge, other than you, we kind just work as a team." Angela said shyly.

"Really, but who has the final saying in what is or is not printed?"

"Well, Mrs. J. did, we would just write our stuff, and she just, like, said if it was ok or not."- Lauren said melting.

"Ok, then, if you had to choose someone to do it, who would you choose?"

"I think that Bella or Angela are the best choice." – Ben answer.

"So Bella, Angela witch one of you wants to be in charge?"

"Do we have to decide that not? Can we just think about it?" – Angela said looking at me. That whole conversation caught me a little by surprise, I loved writing for the news paper, but been responsible for it was a completely different thing.

"That's fine with me, just let me know what you decided. So the paper is printed once a month, right? So what are you working on?"

"Well Mrs. J usually decided on the topics, and since she's been sick, everything is kind on pause." – Ben said.

"Oh, I see. So you were not free to choose what to write about? That sucks!"- We all laughed, he was right it did suck, but it was better than nothing.- "From now on, you are on your own, I won't be telling you what to write about, I will not impose my ideas on you. You think about what is important for you and for all the other students. I'll be here just to guide you, and to help if you have doubts, the rest is up to you. Do you agree with that?" – I couldn't believe it, he was giving us freedom to do what we would like. I had begged Mrs. J so many times to give us a little more freedom to express our own ideas, and now we could do that. I was sitting down, but inside was making a silly victory dance. This man was unbelievable.

"So you are giving us full freedom to decide, what to work on?"- He just nodded and I had to smile, my happiness could no longer be kept inside. – "That's awesome, but what will be your part then?" – I asked.

"Whatever you wanted it to be."- Say what? I knew a part he could play, right in my arms, holding me, kissing me and…wow! Where did that come from? I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks while I blushed. I looked at him, and he was smiling at me.

"That is really nice of you, Mr. Cullen" – Lauren said leaning over the table towards him in a very seductive way.

"Thank you Lauren, and you can call me Edward, if you like"-He said smiling and she just sighed – "I just want to be informed about what you're doing, that you show me everything before it goes to print, and want you to know that I'm available to help if you need me to. With that said, I'm going to let you discuss and decide amongst yourselves what you want to do, and we can meet tomorrow here at the same time, just for me to know what it is, so I don't make a fool of myself if Principle Clapp ask me about. I'll see you tomorrow" – He got up and left, we look at each other with smiles across our faces.

"So what do we want to write about?" I asked. I always wanted this kind of freedom and now that I had it, I was a bit lost.

"We could do a story on Mrs. J retirement, she has been a teacher in this school for more than 20 years, and we could talk to former students."- Angela said full of enthusiasm.

"Yes we could talk about the differences in education through the years." – I added.

"We could also interview Mr. Cullen, I mean Edward"

"That's actually a great idea, Lauren, we could go something like out with the old, in with the new hot teacher."- Angela added and we laughed.

"Can we do fashion thing? It could be kind of cool."

"Another great idea, Lauren, since the Spring prom is coming, we could do a segment on what to wear, how to behave with your date, stuff like that". – I said, and that took Lauren to hysteria.

We discussed all of our ideas and two hours later, Lauren was going to do a fashion segment, Connor was going to develop a sports page, and Angela was going to interview Mrs. J, Eric was going to do a segment on what had change in Education over the years and I had to interview Mr. Cullen and out of nowhere they decided I should be the one in charge. – "Come on Bella, with school, Ben and helping my mom with the twins, I don't have any spare time, and you know you want this, you'll do a great job, and please say you'll do it".- I could say no to that, and thinking now, I did get the best job, I would get the chance to interview Mr. Cullen and finally get some answers to all the questions that I had.

This day had really been a weird day, but right now I was happy, I was so excited about this month's paper, that if a really knew how to dance I would be dancing all the way to my car.

When I got home, I through my backpack on the couch and headed to the kitchen, I almost turned around and ran when I saw the mess my mom had left this morning. I took a deep breath to calm myself rolled up my sleeves and stared to clean up the mess. When I was about done, my mom burst through the door. –"I'm so late, so late, Bella, please come and help pick up something nice to wear."- I finished cleaning the kitchen and ran upstairs. My mom had already taken almost every dress out of her closet and spread them all over her bed.

"Please help me, what do you think of this one?"- She was holding a short black dress in front of her.

"Is this your first date?"

"Yes, why do you think I'm so nervous?"

"Ok, let me think, I know" – I got up and went to her closet, and got this burgundy dress she looked great in. It was a simple dress, just tight and short enough to show the guy what he would be missing if he let her go.

"Oh! That's perfect. What's that designer's name, the one you like so much?"

"The label is called AliRose, but their actually two designers. Why? Are you rewarding me with designer closes?"- I was not into to fashion, but I loved everything from this label, it practical and glamour at the same time, the only problem was that I could not afford it.

"I wish I could, Bella, but anyway, everyone was talking about how their opening store here in Phoenix. I brought you an application form, it is in my purse. Since you like it so much, and you've been talking about getting a job to save for college, I thought it was a good idea."

"It is a great idea, I'll look into that. Thank you."

"So, how do I look?" – She said turning so I could get a better look.

"You look beautiful as always, is he coming to pick you up?"

"Yes, he'll be here any minute, are you sure you will be ok?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." – We went down stairs and heard the horn of a car.

"That must be him, see you later honey."

"Do you have your keys?"

"Yes"

"Money for cab and you know… protection, just in case."

"Yes mom" – She said mocking me, she gave me a hug, and walked out the door. I was finally alone, I actually loved the nights when I could be by myself, it's not that I didn't like my mom's endless enthusiasm and conversation, but I was a lot more like my father, and silence was something that didn't bothered me, in fact I loved it.

I did my all homework, prepared myself some diner, wash my dish and since it was still early to go to bed I decided to watch some TV, I was in the middle of some romantic comedy, when my cell phone rang, it was Jacob.

"Hello Jacob"

"Hey! Bella, enjoying the alone time?"

"Yes, I'am. You know I love to be alone, and love the silence."

"And I love your company; I could just go there and be silence with you."

"Thank you, we'll do that some other day, I promise! So how was practice, is the new guy any good?"

"Practice was awesome, the new coach is great, and guess what? He is Edward Cullen's brother."

"Really?"

"They don't look a lot alike, this guy is really funny, he was pro for awhile but got injured and had to quit. We only found that because he asked us if we had met his brother, apparently Edward was the brain in the family, did you know we graduated from college at 18, he has Master degree, whatever that means."

"Wow, is hard to believe he was some kind of brainiac, he is so gorgeous."

"Please, not you too, Bella. I can't stand another word about that guys looks."

"Uhh, are jealous?"

"Not really, it a guy thing, you wouldn't understand. How was your meeting this afternoon?"

"It was great, you'll never believe it…" – I told Jacob all that happened that afternoon, he was very happy by my little promotion, saying that he thought that a woman in a power position was very hot, and I just laugh. We kept talking about random things for more than one hour, before we hang up.

There was nothing interesting on TV, so I decided it was time to go upstairs, I locked everything, and turn on the alarm. Fifteen minutes later I was ready for bed, it was only after I lay down that I felt how drained I was, it had been a difficult day, with a rollercoaster of emotions, but it had ended well.

I thought about what Jacob had told me about Mr. Cullen, he had been a gifted child; I wonder what it had been to grow up like that, what kind of difficulties he must had gone through. I was not a gifted child, but some of my teacher thought of me has a bit of a brainiac, and so did my friends. My head was once again filled with questions and thoughts about this man, and it was with the vision of his beautiful face that I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**In the end, Bella's day what not so bad...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I woke up one hour before the alarm clock sounded, I stretched and enjoyed the beginning of a new day, I felt rested and excited to go to school today. I got up and ran to my mother's room, she was still asleep. I had been so out last night that I didn't even hear when she got home. I was very curious to hear all about her date, so I jump to her bed.

"Wake up, I need to know all about your date."

"Bella, the alarm clock hasn't even rang, what time is it?"

"I don't really know, but it's time for you to let me know how your date was. Did you kiss him?"- She rolled over so I could lay down next to her, she opened her eyes in defeat, but with a big smile on her face.

"So did you kiss him?"

"Oh! Bella he is so sweet, and so funny, he took to this little Italian restaurant, we stayed there talking until they had to kick us out of there because it was closing time. We talked about everything, about his family, his work, my family, my marriage to Charlie, about you. It was awesome."

"Yeah, but was there any action?"- She smiled and covered her head with her pillow. She was blushing, so that meant something big. – "You're not answering my question, mom, don't make torture you" – said tickling her.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but there is nothing to tell really. He drove me home, and walked me to the door, and just kissed my cheek and told me goodnight. Isn't that sweet? I was so ready for more, for a lot more, but he just kissed my cheek and that was the perfect way to end a beautiful night."- She sighed. She was definitely in love.

"Uau! I'm happy for you." – And I was, I really wanted my mom to be happy.

"What about you? You're in a great mood today. Anything you want to tell about?"

"Unfortunately nothing as interesting has you, but I do have a new hot English teacher, and I got elected the responsible for the school's paper."

"That so wonderful Bella, I know you love the work you do there. Congratulations. How hot is that new teacher?"

"Really hot, the man underwear commercial kind of hot. "

"Really, let's just hope that doesn't distract you, young lady!"- She said playfully, and throwing her pillow on my face.

"Of course, mom, I will never take my eyes of him during the class, I promise."- I said grinning and we both just laughed, and enjoyed the love and complicity we had.

After a fun breakfast with Renée, I drove to school enjoying another sunny day in Phoenix, it was still very early and the parking lot was empty, except for my truck, I decided to walk to the football field and enjoy the sun quietly a few more minutes before the school was invaded by noisy students. I notice that in the faculty's parking spaces there were only two cars parked, a big shine truck and Mr. Cullen's shiny silver Volvo.

I laid down in the stands and close my eyes, and let the sun warm my skin, it fell so good, I was feeling happy today, I went through my conversation with Renée, she was really happy, and she deserved to be, she had been in love a lot of times, but somehow I had a feeling this time was different.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the loud noise of something hitting the bench just inches from my head. I got up startled and saw a ball; I looked around to see who had done such a stupid thing, I was furious.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" – I recognized that voice immediately, Mr. Cullen. He had an alarmed look in his face. He was wearing a football jersey and sweat pants, his face was rosy, his hair wet and all sweaty, he looked like a model from one of those deodorant commercials, he looked so hot, that all my fury went away, but apparently my with it also went my ability to speak.

"Are you ok?- He asked again, and came closer to me, and I heard someone chuckle behind him.

"Way to go Edward! Second day on the job and you already killed a student."- I looked around Mr. Cullen's shoulder and saw a very tall and muscled guy, with dark curly hair, he had a big smile on his face. I finally gained may voice and said:

"I'm fine; you just startle me, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm sorry about that; I hope this does become a routine."- He said with a crooked smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Edward what do you mean?"

"Bella, this is my brother Emmet Cullen, he also stared to work here yesterday." – He then turned to Emmet- "Emmet this is Bella, she is in one my classes, and she's the one I shower down yesterday."

"You're the girl from the parking lot?"- Emmet said to me laughing. How did he know about that? Mr. Cullen obviously thought I was some crazy person, and warned his brother about me, or something.- "Edward told me you stood up to him, brave girl. It's really nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Cullen."- Was all I could say, I was bit stunned.

"Oh. Mr. Cullen is my dad, please call me Emmet. I hope my clumsy brother didn't hit you with that ball, you see, football is not really is thing. He is more the book in a face kind of guy, I always told him that was no way to get girls"- He elbowed Edward in the ribs mocking him. I looked at Edward Cullen and he smiled, rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the shoulder. It was obvious they were very close.

"Thanks Emmet, you just crippled my image as a hot looking teacher." – He smiled sheepishly and I just smiled back, and we looked in each other's eyes, I knew I should look way, but it was like something stronger than my own will, held me there.

"Yeah, right… I have to go get ready, see later bro. Nice to meet you Bella."- I heard him speak but was still unable to look away, but the strange thing was that neither did he and I held his gaze until he spoke, smiling.

"How did the meeting go, yesterday? Are you ready to amaze me with your ideas?"- Bella get a grip! Before you make a fool of yourself. I took a deep breath.

"The meeting went really well, we are all very excited about it."

"That's great. Why are here so early? Having a bad day again?"

"I was having a great day, but it just got even better." – Did I say that out loud? I blushed and looked away, but I could hear the smile in his voice, when he said:

"Do you consider been almost hit by ball a good thing?"

"Well, it would be a lot worse, if it had actually hit me, so it is a good thing, don't you think?"

"Seeing it from that perspective yes, it is a good thing. But you didn't answer my question, why are here so early, I thought for most students school was some kind of modern torture?

"Well I woke up earlier than usually, had a great breakfast with my mom, and decided to enjoy the sun and don't think school is torture, I guess I'm not like most students."

"You're definitely not. Does that bother you, … being different?"

"Not really. Not most of the time, but I am seventeen and mind keeps changing. But I don't see that as a bad thing. I think been different is good, you see, when you look at painting, like a Picasso, all of his work is unique, every piece is different from the other, in its color, in its image, there are similarities of course, but that's just the signature of their creator. So I guess I just want to be unique, I don't want to be just another copy; I want to be an original. I know that sounds a bit conceited, but why settle with normality when you can exceed yourself."-That was probably the longest speech I had ever said, but it just felt so good to talk to this man. I looked at him and he had an astonish look in his face, but then he smiled.

"That's a very profound way to look at things, how old did you say you were?"

"Well my mother says I was born in my mid thirties and that I'm getting older every day."

"She's probably right, what you just said, was… " – He was struggling to find words, that kind of, made me nervous."…you know, most people go through live without ever achieving that kind of profound inner knowledge. That was…it was pure wisdom." – My mouth dropped with surprise, he had just said I was wise. I was speechless again and he smiled.

"So that makes you at least 90 years old, extremely well preserved of course."- I blushed.

"So, you being my teacher, makes you what? 100?"

"Humm…130 give or take"- We both laughed-"I have to go, I should take a shower before classes start, I have to keep my image"

"Oh…the hot looking teacher image? I wouldn't worry about that…"- I couldn't believe I was saying that, but he gave naughty smile and said.

"What do you mean?"- Gave him a naughty smile back.

"I'll tell you about it some other time."He gave me a bigger smile, opened his mouth to say something, shook his head but then turned around and left.

What just happened? Had I just flirted with a teacher? Had he flirted back? I walked to my first class, after I heard the bell, I felt so happy that I felt my feet didn't touch the ground. I had just gone from a 90 year old wise woman, to an infatuated teenager and I didn't care.

The morning just flew by, Jacob kept asking me what I was so happy about, but I just dismissed him with some lame excuse, but he knew me well and knew that I was hiding something. I hardly spoke or ate at lunch because I was so excited about my English class. When the bell rang, I was the first to get my things but Jacob grabbed my hand to stop me.

"What's the rush Bella? You are acting very strange today. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean? Can't I just be in a good mood?"- He studied my face with a troubled look.

"I guess so, would you mind if we walk together?"

"Of course not, let's go before we are late."

When we got to class, Mr. Cullen was already there, he now was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, a very different look from this morning. Jacob and I took our seat and after everyone was in the room, Mr. Cullen closed the door.

"I had been thinking about what would be, the best subject for us to discuss in class, what would be relevant for you, what is on your mind. So I came up with a group of connected subjects that go beyond age, beyond time, beyond culture, beyond religion…"- He stopped and wrote on the board LOVE=LUST=SEX, and the rooms was filled with murmurs.-…"I see I caught your attention, so you agree with this?" – He sat on his desk and crossed his legs, like he had done the day before and scanned the room, waiting for someone to answer.

"No volunteers? Don't tell me you are going to force me to call your name out. Come on, I'm sure you all have experienced some if not all of those things, so do you agree with that?"

"I don't think I do"-Jessica said-"I mean you can have sex with someone, and not love that person"

"Ok, so sex does not require love, is that it?"

"Yes, but is lot better when there is loved involved."- Angela said timidly and blushing.

"So what makes it different?"

"It just feels different." – Jessica said

"Why?"-

"I think sex is all about the physical and love is about emotions"- Ben said. Mr. Cullen smiled with enthusiasm.

"So there is sex without love, but is there love without sex? And where is lust in all of this?"

"I think you can really love someone and just be friends." – Jacob said to my surprise. Was he talking about us?

"But doesn't love lead to lust or sex?"- Mr. Cullen asked.

"That depends, if the other person loves you back or not. If she doesn't you can choose to move on, or be patient and wait"- I could feel Jacob's eyes on me; it surprised me that he was talking about this in front of the whole class.

"That's stupid!" –Mike said.

"Why?"

"Well, why waste your time in someone that doesn't you. You should just move on."

"But what if your feelings are so strong that are unable to do that?"

"I don't think people do that." – Seth said

"Not people, guys. They don't do that, they just move on to the next one." – Leah said

"Do you think they do that because that their nature, of because they just didn't love enough?"- Mr. Cullen asked

"They don't love enough; all they want is the sex part."- Jessica said

I was very quiet, I just listened, I had no experience to share, I had never really been in love with someone, so never felt the need to think about sex. The class continued as almost everyone talked about their opinion on love and sex. The time just flew by and the bell rang.

"For next class, I want you to bring me a definition of love, and find an example from a novel or a movie or a song, closer to that definition. See you all on Thursday."

I gather my things, and was kind of confused with all that had been said, it felt kind of strange not to be able to be a part of the conversation.

It was in times like this that I felt the weight of been different, sometimes I wish I was just like all the other girls, like Angela, she and Ben had been together for more than a year, I remembered when she told about the night she had lost her virginity, for me it was kind of gross to hear that, and for a while I couldn't look at Ben's face without seeing flashes of what Angela had told me. But deep down I envied her, she had found someone she love enough to share a moment like that with, someone to go out and share dreams. I wished I had someone like that.

It would be so easy if I just someone like Jacob; we were already close friends we told each other everything, almost everything, it would be comfort, calm, peaceful. The problem was, that, there was no passion, with that thought, I understood the meaning of Mr. Cullen's words, LOVE=LUST=SEX, I loved Jacob but it was not the kind of love that lead to lust, to burning passionate desire, that the great love stories were about. I had never settled for normality in anything in my life, I had always sought what was beyond normal, I wanted more, I wanted the unachievable, I wanted the kind of love that you read in books, and that was why I was so different from my friends.

When I thought of falling in love, I didn't want comfort and peacefulness, I wanted passion, I wanted a Romeo and Juliet kind of love, of course, I knew that kind of love always ended in bad ways, but wasn't it like Tennyson said «Better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all». Was I crazy to seek and wait for something like that? Did a love like that exist? Or was it just the fruit of someone imagination. Would I waste the opportunity of been loved just by waiting for something that wasn't real? But what if it was? What if there was someone out there that could unveil this feeling in my heart?

I was so lost in my thoughts that without realizing, I had walked to history class, which was now over, and I was on my way to the meeting for this month's paper.

"Bella, wait…"?" – Jacob asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.-"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because, of what I said in class."- I knew immediately about what he was referring to, but I was not comfortable to talk about that.

"Oh, that?" – Jacob looked anxious at the sound of my words.

"I meant what I said…about…the… way I feel…" – I opened my mouth to speak, but he continue before I had a chance to talk.-"I know you don't feel the same, and I'm sorry to have said that in class, I just wanted you to know how I feel and that I value our friendship," – He took my hand in his, and looked in my eyes, his eyes filled with love.-"what I'm trying to say…is that…if you just want us to be friend…I can live with that…I rather have you has a friend and not have in my live."-

I had no idea where all of this was coming from, and what to think about that.

"Jacob, I have to go…we'll talk latter, ok?"- A big smile filled Jacob's face."

"Great…see you tonight; you could help me with my homework?"

"I'll text you."

I turned my back to him, before he said anything else, I was too confused at the moment, and this was definitely not the time to think about these things. I was more anxious and interested in the meeting I was about to have, I had at least on more hour with Mr. Cullen.

When I got there, Lauren and Eric were already inside, I greeted them, and as I was sitting down, Mr. Cullen got in with Angela and Connor. We shared with him all of our ideas, and he love them all, except the one about his interview.

"Como on Mr. Cullen, I mean Edward…I'm sure everyone in this school is died to get to know you a little better"- Lauren said, twisting a lock of her hair in a seductive way.

"You said in class that knowing you, was part of your teaching method"- Angela said, Mr. Cullen's hand went through his hair, he closed his eyes and sighed, the small gesture made me melt in my seat.

"Ok, I got me… I'll do it, with one condition that I have the final word on what will be printed. Agree?-They all look at me, waiting for my response, since I was the one who was suppose the interview him.

"I thought you were giving us freedom, to write what we wanted?" – I asked. I wonder why he had that condition, was he worried what I would be writing about him?

"I 'am, but…are you the one who will be doing the interview?"

"Yes, and they also decided that I would be responsible for all the work, if you agree." – A beautiful smile came across his lips, and his eyes were filled with…with relief?

"I most certainly agree…I must say I'm a bit amazed with the ideas you came up with, you sure you will do a great job, and since Bella is now responsible, you will report to her, and she will report to me. There is no need for me to be here every day. OK?" – I will report to him? That would mean we would have to spend extra time together, without the rest of team. That was fine with me. But Lauren seemed a bit disappointed and pouted.

"So does that mean we don't get to see you after school, what if we need help with something?"

"I'm sure Bella will be capable of helping you, but if she's not I'll be happy to help." – Lauren was a happy camper again.

With that everyone went to their desk to work on their assignments, there was only Mr. Cullen and I sitting around the meeting desk. He came closer to me leaning on the desk. And spoke in a low soft voice, so I would be the only one to hear-"You don't know how relieved I am that you are the one doing this interview, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I just worried about what kind of article would be if someone like Lauren was writing it. I know this sounds bad, but you have no idea what I have to go through sometimes." – I smiled and remember what he had said about his image, this morning.

"Well, that's the price of having the image of a hot looking teacher."- I gave me a crooked smile that took my breath away.

"I guess you're right." – Our eyes met and that electrical warm feeling that radiated from his body, invade every inch of mine, making me melt into my chair, again I was unable to think or to even speak. It took all of my strength to gain my ability to think, but I wasn't strong enough to look away.

"When do you think, you'll have some free time for the interview?"

"We can do it now if want."

"Now? That's not a good idea; I need time to prepare myself."

"Oh…right. Tell me…if you can…what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking something, like the man behind the teacher, with a little background and plans for the future…since Angela will be doing the piece about Mr. J. around her work has a teacher, I wanted to something a bit different, more about the real you. Maybe even get you brother on it too, something like «The Cullen Brother's, the men versus the teachers»", what do you think?" – He had a pleasured look on his face.

"I like it, do you want do it here in school? I'm afraid I have most of the week full."

"I would really like to do it somewhere else, like in a favorite place of yours, so it is more about you and not the work you do, unless you feel more comfortable doing the interview here at school." – He had a troubled look in his face, like he was debating on the right thing to do.

"I just move here so I don't really have a favorite place, so why don't you choose your favorite place, let me know where it is and I'll meet there…is this Saturday good for you? Maybe in the morning?"

"This Saturday?" – I didn't have any doubts about being available; I was just letting the thought of spending Saturday morning with Mr. Cullen sink into my mind. And I got to choose the place, my heart swell with happiness. I knew I was been delusional, but the thought of being alone with him and being able to ask him about himself was overwhelming.

"If you have any plans, we can do it some other day."

"No I don't have any plans, unless you count homework and laundry that kind of thing."

"Humm…where would you like to meet?"

"Do you know where the Japanese Friendship Garden is?"

"No, but that why GPS was invented, right? What time?"

"At 10 am, that's when it opens, and that way I can still get some things done around the house before that."- He looked at me in a puzzled way, like he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't, he just sighed.

"Ok then Saturday it is."

The rest of the week flew by, Renee went out with Phil every night, she was walking on clouds, I had never seen her like this before. Jacob came over a couple of nights, we did our home work, watched TV, he never mentioned the talk we had and neither did I.

I choose Romeo and Juliet for my English assignment, and tried to come up with an interesting definition for love but was unable to do one that actually satisfied me. Did I even know what love was? I knew that something had change in my live since Monday, I knew the way Mr. Cullen made me feel, but was that love? Or was I just like the other girls, just attracted to his looks. And that according to him was just lust.

At night he haunted all of my dreams, I had never had dreams like that before, they started in different places, but all ended the same way, with my lips on his, with my hands on his body, with his hands on mine, I was going insane.

It was Friday night I had done all of my homework, did the laundry dusted and vacuum the house I was pumped with energy, maybe due to the thought that in a few hours I would be with Mr. Cullen, way from school.

I had written down all the questions for the interview, I already had interviewed Emmet this morning, it had been a lot of fun, he was truly a funny guy. I had learned that he was engaged, and would be getting married during the summer, he also told me they had another sister, and that she was engaged too and that they would be getting married on the same day. He then joked about how Edward would be the only single one in the family. I wanted to ask him if Edward had a girlfriend, but I wasn't brave enough.

I played my favorite calming CD and let my thought run free, until I was finally asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ok, so this is time to know what's on Edwars head-hope you like what will find._**

Chapter 4- EPOV

I was leaning against the kitchen counter after finishing my dinner; I looked at the unopened boxes spread around my living room, they were all labeled with their contents, my books, my clothes, my pictures, my CD's, my DVD's...they represented the various sides of my life, my family, my work, my hobbies... Looking at them I realized that I had accomplished just about everything I ever wanted, I everything most people only dreamed about.

I had a beautiful family, which I loved and was loved by; I had a job that I loved, and gave me much pleasure, I had published 3 books and won several awards, I had enough money to do what I wanted, when I wanted, where I wanted, but deep down I was not happy.

Something was missing, I didn't feel complete. I observed my parents and it was obvious they had it all, financial stability, love, family. Even Emmet seemed more complete then I was, usually he made fun of me saying that I needed to find a girlfriend, that there was nothing more rewarding than having someone to share your live with. I was beginning to think he was right.

I had dated several women, some because I wanted to, some because my family wanted me to, but never I had found someone I could consider sharing my life with. Sometimes I wonder if there was something wrong with me, other than being gifted, and having to grow up faster than everyone else. All through in my life I always felt I lived in my own little world.

I could see, do and understand things that most people spend an entire live trying. But that wasn't enough, I wanted, no I needed what my parents had; I wasn't going to settle for nothing less, so that meant that if there was someone out there for me it had to be someone special, someone unique.

This week I had met someone different, someone who wanted to be unique…the first time I saw her was on my first day. I was running late and raced through the schools parking lot and apparently showered her with a muddy puddle, it was so funny when she came at me furious, it made me laugh she was like a little kitten who believes it's a tiger, I had to laugh and that made her even more furious. She was beautiful in a unique way; she had long brown hair and brown expressive eyes, her skin was kind of pale and that made her stand out, and when she spoke…the depth of her thoughts was amazing, she was perfect… except for the fact that she was seventeen and one of my students.

God or destiny was playing a joke on me, I had finally found someone special and she was off limits. But would I be able to keep things that way?

On that first day we shook hands and the feeling of her touch invaded my body with this warm electrical current that drew me to her. I had never felt anything like that.

After that day, she was always in my thoughts, in my dreams, oh my dreams…I only remembered having that kind of dreams around puberty, they all started in different places, but all ended the same way, with my lips on hers, my hands on her body…just the memory of it made my body react. If Emmet found out about this, his was going to make fun of me for the rest of my life.

What was I going to do? The wisest thing would be to stay away from her, the few times we had a conversation she had been interesting, funny and sometimes it felt like she was flirting with me, and that felt so good.

In a few hours I would be meeting her in one of her favorite places, she would be interviewing me, I would try to be as professional as possible, but I'm only human, and a lonely one. I really wanted to know her better, and wanted her to get to know me, and tomorrow that would be a great opportunity. I gave myself permission to think that tomorrow it would be like our first date, I would keep my distance, of course, but I would take this opportunity to find out who Isabella Swan really was.

I got to the Japanese Friendship Garden and the parking lot was practically empty, I saw Bella leaning against the wall next to entrance; she was wearing tight jeans and a blue tight shirt that showed all of her beautiful curves, and made her skin look even more beautiful. It was going to be very hard to remember how to be professional. Why did she have to look so good…

I parked, got out, and walked to her and was met by the most beautiful gentle smile, I was breathless.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming."

"Hello Bella" – I manage to reply, and hoped that my voice didn't give away what I was feeling. - "but please call me Edward."

"I'll try." – She said smiling. "Shall we go?"

"After you" – Has she turned my eyes gained a live of their own and started to wonder up and down her body, stopping right below her waist, and as her body moved, my body reacted. I closed my eyes trying to gain control of myself and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was acting like a hormonal teenager; my mother would be so disappointed in me if she knew, she had raised me to be a gentleman.

I was so engrossed by my inner battle that I almost let Bella pay for our admission to the garden.

"Please Bella, let me, it would be my pleasure" – I turned and paid. I decided it would be better to walk besides her.-"So tell me, why you like this place?"

"I thought I was the one doing the questions today"- She said with a smirk.

"I know, I promise to answer all the questions in the most sincere way, if you answer some of my questions too."-And I put my hand over my heart jokingly.

"Oh…I see…- she took out a note book and started to write something down, I was confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just adding blackmail to your profile…"– She was smiling. I couldn't believe it she was teasing me… that delighted me.

"Well, you know what they say, looks can be deceiving" – We locked eyes for a brief moment, her eyes were filed with happiness, and it made me wonder if she was as happy as I was to be here, with me. She looked away blushing... that was the cutest thing.

"I have to say that surprises me a bit…but I don't mind answering your questions, as long as you answer mine."- We kept walking in silence, this was a beautiful place, with trees and flowers and streams that made a very calming background sound. After a few moments she finally stopped and sat down on a wooden bench, that face a beautiful waterfall, I sat down next to her. Without looking at me, she spoke.-" I love this place because it is very peaceful and quiet, I come here every time I need to think about something serious, and sometimes just to get away from my mom's energy that can be a bit draining."

"When you told me to meet you here, I have to say I was surprised, I would think someone your age, would prefer a place like a shopping mall, or something like that."

"Well, I thought we already had established that I don't really act my age."

"Right, I remember…you were born in your mid thirties." – She looked surprise to hear me say that.

"I can't believe your remember that."

"I remember everything about you." – Oh, now I've done it, I actually said that out loud, so much for being professional. I must be going insane, or have developed a death wish or something, I had just crossed the student/teacher line that divided us. I had to come up with something to salvage the situation. Think Edward, think…but before I could speak, she did.

"That's surprising to hear, I don't think I'm that memorable." – Oh, if she only knew how much I thought about her, how I relived every moment we had spend together, mesmerizing all of her words. Stop Edward, get a grip. I had to turn this conversation to a more professional tone.

"Well, it's not every year that a teacher has a student like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are very special in the way you think and see things, and you show that especially when you write. Mrs. Johnson actually told to keep an eye on you, and not to treat you like the others."

"Really, she said that?"

"Yes, she is very fond of you, and believes that you will have a brilliant future ahead of you. You only need to believe in yourself."

"Do you believe that too?"

"I most certainly do. You have a unique mind."- She had a thoughtfu look in her face; I was dying with curiosity to know what she was thinking about.

"I don't know if I should be happy with that, or not…how did you cope with being different when you were growing up?"-How did she know about that? My faced must have showed what I was thinking, so she explained.-"Emmet told me about you being gifted and finishing college before he even got started."

"Oh…Emmet has a tendency to talk too much, especially about me."

"He is very proud of you, its shows in the way he talks about you. But you didn't answer my question."

"Sorry…at first it was kind weird because I would do things naturally and everyone just looked at me like with the most surprise look, it took me a while to realize why they acted like that. But once my parents realized that I was…let's say gifted…they took me to this special school, with kids just like me, and that kind of made easier. But it was still strange, like I lived in my own little world."

"I know the feeling…"

"You do?"

"Yes, on a much smaller scale, cause I'm not gifted like you, but sometimes when I'm with my friends, I say something, and they just look at me like I'm crazy or something. They think I'm weird because I prefer to stay at home reading instead of going to parties and stuff like that. Maybe that's why nobody asks me on date…"- I could see that as she spoke, she was in deep thought, it was obvious that this was a sensitive subject.

"Well, from what see, it's their loss if they can't see how special you are." – And I did it again, I said more than I should…how I wish I could tell her that I would love to ask her out, and spend more time with her.

"You're only saying that, because you're my teacher, and it is your job to make feel better."

"You are wrong; it is because I am your teacher that I shouldn't say things like that. I shouldn't even allow myself to be here alone with you." – We look at each other for long time without saying a word, before she broke the silence.

"Thank you…"- She smiled shyly-"I can't believe I just told you that, you know, when we talk like this, is very easy to forget that you are my teacher. It's so easy to talk to you, most of my friends can't actually relate to the things I say." – She was being so honest, she was letting me have glimpse at her soul, and I wanted more.

"I have to confess that… I feel the same…I mean…you're…it's really easy to talk to you and to forget how old you are and that you are my student."- Want I am I doing. Just shut up Edward, I looked at her with apprehension, I had no idea what she would think about what I just said, I had to somehow fix this.-"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was out of line, please forgive me." – She looked at me for a long time studying my face, looking into my eyes, and then she finally spoke ending that awkward moment.

"Why did you move to Phoenix?" - She took her little notebook, showing that it was time for business.

"Well, my father was invited to be the Director of surgery of St. Joseph's Hospital, we are a very close family and even though we are all adults now, none of us likes to be apart from each other. So we all moved here. I know it sounds kind of weird, but that just the way were, has a family."

"I don't think is weird, I think it's beautiful that you want to be close."- Most women I dated thought that this was kind of a lame thing, wanting to be around your parents, but I couldn't image what would be like not having my parents close enough, to have lunch with them, and have them be an active part of my life. And with her answer she surprised me again.

"Most people think that is weird, wanting to keep your parents in you live."

"Although I came from a broken home, my parents divorced when I was really young, I only see my dad during holidays, but I'm very close to my mother, she is my best friend, and I can't image living without her."

"What's she like?"

"She's a lot like me, but only prettier, I look a lot like my father, she's a bit irresponsible, a bit crazy sometimes, and she is a lot fun to be around with. She is brave, and impulsive, and sometimes gets herself, with a lot of crazy situations, like the other day, she went skydiving with her new boyfriend, and only remembered she is scared of heights when she was actually there." – Bella kept on talking about her mother; it was obvious how close they were. But has she was speaking, I took the chance to observe every detail about her.

The way her long hair moved with the wind, the way her face reacted to what she was saying, how her hands moved according to what she was describing, her eyes, her lips, she was mesmerizing, everything about her fascinated me, it was like there was nothing else in the world, there was only her, everything revolved around her. Was it possible to have these feelings for someone you hardly know? Was this, what love at first site was? Did I just say love? Did I love her? How could that be possible?

We kept talking about our lives, sometimes she would take notes of what I was saying, but this was definitely not an interview, this was about two people getting to know each other. I told her everything, about my family, about my work, why I had become a teacher. I told her about what was like growing up with Emmet and my sister, I told her about my parents and their work. She seemed to be as eager to know me, as I was about knowing her. I didn´t even notice time go by, until we were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hi mom… Really? I didn't notice the time…" - She blushed with that, and I smiled.-"don't worry go ahead, I'll be fine…Yes I will eat something on my way home…No really, go have fun…try not be hit by a ball…I love you to." – She looked at me and said:

"Can you believe it's after two?" – I looked at my watch, time had flown by, I couldn't believe that it had been that long. But I wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Bella…since I took so much of your time, it would be inappropriate and rather impolite of me to let you go home, without taking you to lunch."-Please say yes…

"Are you asking me to have lunch with you?" – Was I?

"Well, I guess so, but only because I'm concerned about you health, of course." – I tried my best to hide the true motive behind my invitation. The truth was that I wanted to spend more time with her, just a little bit more. I looked at her, now knowing what to expect. She was studying my face again, like she was trying to see through me real motive, and then smiled the most beautiful smile, that made my heart melt.

"I would love to have lunch with you, Mr. Cullen…I mean Edward."- She blushed as she said my name, and the sound of my name on her lips made my heart bit faster. She said yes…to lunch with me! I tried my best to hide my enthusiasm, and then it hit me. Where was I going to take her?

"Ok, let's go then." – We walked side by side in comfortable silence, with our movement sometimes I could feel her hand close to mine, and that warm electrical feeling invaded my body. We got to my car and I opened the door for her, and she laughed.-"Why are you laughing?- I asked her when I was in my seat.

"I'm sorry but no one has ever opened the car door for me, I felt like I was in a movie or something."- She was not issued to being treated with respect; I was certainly going to change that.

"What would you like to eat? I have no idea what you like."

"I really love Italian food."

"Ok, I know this great place, but it is about 30 minutes from here, do you want to go that far or are you really hungry and want to go somewhere closer."- The place I had in mind was beautiful, perfect for a first date. I knew this was not the way I should be thinking, but I just turned off my good sense, and was going to enjoy my day with Bella, I would think of the consequences after, right now, I had a beautiful and interesting girl by my side, and that was all that matter.

* * *

_**I did it, it was really hard to write this one, hope you like it. If you do, let me know...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here it is, the lunch date is finally here, hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

This day was turning out to be like a dream, I had spend all of the morning with Edward, we talked about everything, our families, his job, school, my friends, etc. . The morning had flown by without any of us realizing, and when I thought it was coming to an end, he had asked me to have lunch with him. How great was that! Could it be possible that he wanted to spend time with me? With me? He was so wonderful, he even opened the car door for me, like you see in the movies, it was so funny.

We were now driving to an Italian restaurant he knew, he had made a call to reserve a table or something, we had been quiet for a few moments, I was wondering what he was thinking about. Throughout the morning, for several times it seemed he was saying something with his mouth but his eyes showed something so much deeper. .. I was afraid to believe what I saw it seemed intense.

Everything was surreal, like a dream, or maybe I was still asleep and the alarm clock would ring any minute and I would have to face reality, but until it did, I was going to enjoy this as much as I could, I would relish on every word, every smile, everything I could read in his eyes, and when I wake up, I would face the fact that I was deranged, and go on with my life.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"I don't know if I really should tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Bella."- There it was again, the intensity in his voice and in his eyes, and the way he said my name… made me tremble.

"Hum… it's kind of embarrassing…I was trying… to figure out if I was … dreaming, or if this is actually happening."- There I said it out loud, I didn't care anymore, I looked at him and he had that crooked smile that made me melt.

"I see…so do you dream of me a lot." – Oh, no. What was I going to said, that «yes I dream of you every night, and in my dreams you kiss me and touch me»…I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and my face burn. He chuckled, he was thinking this was funny or was he just making fun of me.

"What is so funny" – I said in the most serious kind of furious voice.

"I just think it is really cute when you blush like tht."- There he was again, he thought I was cute, my heart was racing. I could feel myself boucing of hapiness inside like a little girl.

What was I doing? What if he only wanted to take advantage of me, to get me to bed or something and then just ignore. There are stories about things like that every day. Was I crazy for not worry about that? Did I even care? No I didn't, I was going to take whatever he wanted to give me, even if it was just a night of pleasure, so be it…

"You didn't answer my question, do you dream of me?"-He asked again.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, but you have to know that my answer might change the way you see me, but here it goes… I dream of you, just about every night, I dream of you more than I should, and in the most inappropriate way."- I said that as quickly as I could without stopping to breathe. And as soon as the words came out of my mouth I regreted sayind them.

He looked at me for a moment, then he face traffic again, and just smiled.

"Why did you think that knowing this would change the way I see you."

"Because, I just sounded like any other crazy teenager, who thinks she is in love with her teacher." – I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. Did I just tell him, that I thought I was in love with him?

"I see…"- He said smiling-"Does that happen often?"- He was mocking me, and that reduce my embarrassment to a bearable level, enough that I was able to joke about it.

"Well, I kind of always had this huge crush on Principle Clapp, I could never really understand why, it must be his baldness."- We both just laughed, and move on with the conversation.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll love this place; it's beautiful and has an amazing view."

We finally got there and stopped in front of what looked like a Villa an Italian Villa, it was on the base of Pinnacle Peak, we enter to a courtyard, with a beautiful fountain. I was speechless; the place was beautiful, I've never been to a place like this before, it was way out of my family budget . And I realized that I was not properly dress for a place like this.

"Ah…Edward…I don't think I'm properly dress for a place like this."

"Don't worry; just wait here for me, ok? – He walked inside, the place looked empty, it almost three, probably past lunch time. He came back with a smile on his face.

"Ms. Swan, would you please give me the honor of escorting you to a table?"- Ok, this was definitely a dream, this man was unreal. I took his arm and walked with him, he lead me to a beautiful patio overlooking Pinnacle Peak, the place was deserted. A waiter came and gave us the menus, as he did this he winked at Edward and that kind of puzzled me.

I looked at the menu and my mouth dropped when I looked at the prices.

"Edward, did you look at these prices? We should really make a run for it; I bet they charge you just for sitting here." – He burst out laughing.

"Bella, relax, if we are breaking all the rules, we might as well do it in style, don't you think."

"Well, if you put it that way, but…from what I see here, I can only afford the water, tap water."- He laughed again, but them he looked offended.

"Bella, I was the one who made the invitation, so don't worry about that. Order whatever you like."

"Are you sure? I don't want to end up having to wash dishes for the rest of the day." He laughed again.

"Oh. Bella, you're unbelievable. I told you don't worry about that, but for your information I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day with you, even if it was washing dishes."- I looked in his eyes and they were filled with emotions that I was afraid to believe in.

The waiter came and I order the first thing on the list, I had no idea what it was, as Edward was ordering his food, I took the time to watch him carefully, I was going to mesmerize everything about him, the way his lips moved when he talked, his beautiful messy hair, his smile, his eyes…I could get lost in the green of his eyes. That now met mine, and I saw all those emotions again; I saw desire, lust and love?

"You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because, I might start believing, what I see."

"What do you see?"

"I can't really describe it. Is there something I should see?"- I had no idea where this conversation was going, but it had definitely gone beyond the student/teacher line.

"I don't know…"-He was struggling with his thoughts once again, searching for words.-"But there is a possibility that my eyes might show more than they should." -The intensity in his eyes was greater than in his words…and I felt that warm electrical current radiating from his body and making feel dizzy, I closed my eyes trying to gather my thoughts, but I wasn't going to let our conversation change.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That is really hard to remember that you are my student, and therefore off limits to me."- Oh, my God…

"It doesn't have to be that way…"- Great...I just offered myself to my teacher, I had never insinuated myself to any one like that before. No one had ever awakened those kind of feelings in me, I didn't recognize who I was anymore, this was not how I usually acted. I was not a sensual seductive girl, I didn't even knew how to act like one. And I was trying to do that with an older man, someone who probably had tones of experience.

Our meal came, and interrupted our conversation and my thoughts. It smelled delicious, and realized I was really hungry. So that became a priority.

After what I had said, I had no courage to look at him, so I just looked at my plate. The food was placed in beautiful way, it was almost sad to spoil the image, but my stomach was calling out for food.

"Bella…I look at me for a moment, please."- I did reluctantly. – "I know that I, that we crossed a line today, but I don't regret that."-He was struggling for words again.-"I would like if we were able to… somehow be…friends…to continue to talk like we did today, if that's not awkward for you."- He wanted us to be friends; I could live with that if that was all he wanted to give…

"I would really like that."

"You would?-I just nodded-"That makes me really happy, I feel bad to ask you this but... I have to ask you to be discreet about it in school and to keep this a secret. You see... someone might get the wrong idea…"

"I understand."- He smiled…in relieve?

"That's great."

We ate and continued to talk. He told me about his days in college and how everyone looked at him like he was an alien, he started college when he was thirteen, he asked about my father, about my childhood, about every little thing I liked and disliked, but our conversation was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Edward, is that you? – I looked behind him and there was a couple looking at our table, the woman was short and thin, she had small features, and black cropped short hair, pointing in every direction. She was dressed in a beautiful designer dress, the kind you only see in magazines. The man was tall handsome and muscular, with honey blond hair; he was dressed in expensive looking suit and had a very distinguished look, like a gentleman from an English movie.

Edward grimaced and got up to face them.

"Hello Alice, Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same. I thought you had to work today."-She looked around Edward's shoulders to look at me.

"I am working, come I'll introduce you to Bella, one of my students"-He turned around mouthing sorry to me.- "Bella this is my sister Alice and her fiancé and my best friend, Jasper. He turned to them and said.-"This is Bella, she is one of my best students. We were doing an interview about me for the school's paper nearby, I got hungry, and you know how I love this place." She extended her hand to me and smiled gently, her fiancé just nodded in recognition.-"Would you like to join us". – This was his sister, Edward had talked about her it seemed they were very close.

"We would love to. Wouldn't we, love?-Alice said.

"Of course, this will definitely be interesting."– They took the two empty chairs between Edward and I. Alice looked at me, like she was studying me, and then she looked at Edward, and they looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation. I must have been staring at them, because Jasper came closer to me and whispered.

"They have this special way of communicating; it is king weird and beautiful at the same time. Don't worry they'll remember us in a second." – He smiled.

"Oh." – Was all I could say, a few seconds after, Alice just turn to face Jasper and said.

"Sorry." – And she just winked at him.

To my surprise the waiter came, not with the menus, but he carried their meal, which he placed in front of them not even asking who had order what. It was surreal.

"So, Bella, why do you want to interview Edward? He is so lame and boring." – Jasper said jokingly.

"You have no idea what kind of commotion Edward caused in the female population at school; he has all of the girls going crazy since the first day. His class is the one with the most attendance record. That's why we decided to interview him; we have to give our public what they want."

"Oh, I see….." – Jasper turned to face Edward.-"Still dazzling the girls."- He smiled and punched Edward's shoulder, who rolled his eyes in response.

"You have a beautiful skin color, Bella, how do you manage to keep it so pale with all of this sun?-Alice asked me.

"Well, I'm more of a indoor kind of girl."

"Edward was like that too, did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he did."

"Maybe we could share some interesting stories to add to your article, don't you think Jasper?"

"Oh, that would be awesome. I have tones of embarrassing stories to tell."- He said grinning

"No, no, no."- Edward said annoyed.-"Bella has all the information she needs. Don't you?"- He looked at me pleadingly.

"Well, some embarrassing stories could put a more human side to the thing."- I said smiling, but before any of them could say anything, we were interrupted.

"Hey, guys. What the hell are you doing here?" – It was Emmet, next to him there was a gorgeous sculptural woman, her hair was golden and long she had the most beautiful figure like a model from a magazine. She was the king of woman that made the rest of the womanhood feel like the ugly duckling. Edward looked desperate and nervously he took his hand through is hair and said:

"Emmet, Rosalie, why don't you join us."- Emmet took another table picking it up effortlessly, and putt it next to ours, we all rearranged ourselves so that there was enough space for all.-"Rose, this is Bella, one of my students."

"Oh, right, you are the one doing the interviews, Emmet told me about you."-Se extended her hand to me and we shook hands.

"Hello Bella"

"Hello Emmet."- I extended my hand to him to greet him; he grimaced and came closer and just hugged me and set down. I was speechless.

"So, you and Edward having lunch…hum, doesn't that go against the rules or something"- Edward just blushed, opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Yes, just as much as me calling you Emmet, and allowing you to hug me, like you did." – He looked at me thoughtfully.

"I guess you are right."- He jus laughed.

"I'm sorry about my fiancé; his thoughts have a direct line to his mouth. I hope he hasn't embraced you."- Rosalie said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it."-I said shyly.

Once again the waiter came with Emmet and Rosalie's meal. I had never seen anything like that before.

"Can one of you please tell me what are you all doing here?"-Edward said a little harshly.

"We were working at the store and lost track of time, and decided to go have lunch, I had no idea they were coming here."-Alice said.-"But you know we love it here.

Edward looked really annoyed with the situation, so much for being discreet; if his parents arrived his whole family would be here. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly, like if he was surrendering to the situation. I knew I was the one who should feel discomforted, but somehow I didn't.

"How is the store coming? Do you think you will be done in time for the opening."- He asked.

"It's coming, but there is still so much to do, that sometimes I think I'm going insane."-Rosalie said. I had no idea of what they were talking about. Edward had talk about his family but he only mentioned his parents job, his father was a neurosurgeon and his mother an architect/interior designer. My face might have reflected my uneasiness, because Edward asked me.

"Have you heard of label named AliRose?"

"Heard of it? I love it! Of course I only own a t-shirt my mom got me for Christmas last year, it is not the kind of thing, I can actually afford. That's one of the reasons I've been looking for a job. Do you know that they are opening a store here in Phoenix? I sent an application to work there part-time last week."- I must have been more nervous than I realized, my long speech was a proof of that, I had a tendency to talk too much when I was nervous. They all just looked at me with surprise, except for Alice who had a big smile.

"In that case you should know that you are in the presence of AliRose's designers, you see Ali is for Alice, and Rose, is for Rosalie."Edward said gently, and my mouth dropped in surprise as fast as my blood rushed to my cheeks making blush.

"I'm very happy that you like our work, Bella."-Alice said.-"It's a shame you can't afford it."- She said almost pouting.

"I think it a shame too."-I said smiling.

"You should stop by the store on Monday, to talk about that part-time job."-Rosalie said and then she turned to Alice.-"From what I heard about Bella from Emmet, we could use someone like her in our team."

"I think that's great. What do think Bella?"

"I don't know what Emmet told you about me, but I'm not going to let that stop me. I would love to work for you."

"Don't worry Bella I only told her what Edward told me, and about that time on the football field."- I felt my face burn again; they had been talking about me. What could possibly have Edward told him about me. I looked at Edward questionably.

"I only told Emmet about the first time we met, on my first day, when you came to me all furious, because I had accidently got your clothes dirty. It was so funny." I couldn't believe Edward was saying that and was trying without success to hide his laughter …Emmet then joined and said.

"What about that day on the football field, when you almost hit her with the ball, she looked like she was about to commit murder." – My mouth dropped. They were talking about me, like I wasn't there, and they were laughing and finding me amusing, I didn't know if I should be mad, or feel flattered to have two gorgeous guys talking about me. I just set there not knowing what to do.

"Guys, Bella is right here, you know."-Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it is so funny when you're furious."

"I'm glad I amuse you." I said sarcastically.

The conversation finally moved on, we all talked and laughed, Emmet and Alice told amazing stories about their childhood. Jasper and Edward had been friends since they were children, he was a gifted child as well, they had met in the special school Edward attended, and had move on to College together. Although he and Alice met as children, they only started dating 3 years ago, but Jasper admitted that he had been a patient man, and waited for the best opportunity. On the other hand Emmet and Rosalie met in College and had been dating for only a year, but both couples were getting married on the same day next summer.

They asked about my life, and I did not feel coy about sharing my story, they loved the stories I told about my crazy mom. Although I was in an environment completely different from mine, I felt I belonged there with those people, with Edward. It was a strange belonging feeling, one I had never felt before. My mom would die, if she saw me here, joining the upper class, we had such a simple background, that just the fact of being here was completely unreal.

It was already dark when they finally decided to leave, I said goodbye to all of them and made an appointment for a meeting on Monday, I was ecstatic.

The others left, and Edward and I were standing next to his car, he looked at me for a long time and reluctantly came and opened the car door for me, but before I got in, he took my hand in his. I turned around; my heart was beating so fast, I could hardly breathe and was afraid to look at his eyes. He put his hand on my chin, so I would look at him, conflict flooded in eyes .Then he caressed my cheeks with his thumbs and held my face in his hands, his touch made my body burn with desire. I couldn't breathe or think, the proximity of his body made me inebriated. He took a loose lock of my hair and put it behind my ears, his face only inches from mine; I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips and the scent of his skin was intoxicating. If I lifted my feet just a little our lips would touch in a kiss, but I didn't move, I didn't want him to stop, so I stayed still and just enjoyed the way he was making me feel.

His lips moved and grazed mine in the softest touch, and continued moving until he reached my ear and he whispered. -"I wish things were different…I wish I could just kiss you right now…it would be so easy to just let go… and forget everything… "-His lips moved again touching softly my face and my chin until he stopped at my other ear and whispered softly again.-"Thank you for a great day…it was perfect…"- and I just might have moan right then, I'm not sure, I felt my knees give in. He pushed his body against mine pining me to the car so I wouldn't fall. He removed one of his hands from my face, moving it gently down my neck, my shoulders and my lower back where he stopped and held me there, he kissed my forehead, and then hugged me tightly and just stood there holding like that. After a few moments he pulled away gently putting some distance between us and said softly:

"We should go…please get in." – I moved but was unable to speak, I set down and tried to gain control of myself, I felt like I had been hit by tornado of emotions, I had been literally swept away, something in me had change and broken all of my barriers, whatever would happened from now on, I was certainly of one thing, I was undoubtedly and irreversibly in love with this man, I knew in my heart that nothing was going to change that, not the fact that I was still a teenager, nor that fact the he was my teacher. But I also knew that because of those things he would never be mine, and that thought made me bleed on the inside, I could feel my inside being tear apart by that truth. But I hid all those feelings inside of me for now…

He set down leaning his head against his seat and closed his eyes and said:

"I'm sorry for what I just did…it was way out of line, I should have never done that. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive. It's just that…been here with you, seeing you interact with my family…I..I…"-He looked tormented; I had no idea what to tell him.

"If it makes you feel better, you're forgiven. But you should know I loved every bit of it."

"Bella…don't…"- I couldn't allow him to say what I knew was on his mind, so I interrupted him by saing:

"I guess with what just happened it means you lied when you said that you wanted to be my friend, uh?"-I smiled trying to joke about the situation so that he felt better.-"You know, friends don't touch each other like that, but if that's the kind of friendship you have in mind, count me in."- He laughed but without humor.

"You are unbelievable, Bella you have no…"

"Don't say anything; don't get on the teacher mode just yet. I think we both need to think and digest all that happened today, before we can actually talk about it, at least I need to. "-I interrupted him.

"Maybe you are right, but time won't change the fact that you are my student."-He started the car.

I wanted to tell him not to see things that way, that whatever we were feeling was stronger than anything. But this was not the time for that, I needed to think things through, there were a lot of implications in pursuing a relationship like this, and a decision like that should be made lightly.

We were in silence as he drove and every time we stopped at a red light we would look into each other's eyes, and allowed our eyes to say the things that we were unable to speak, sometimes he would hold my hand and softly kissed my wrist and my fingers but without ever saying a word.

When we were about two blocks away from my house I asked him to pullover, most of the kids in the neighborhood went to my school and the chances of being seen together were very high.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"-He asked me with a concerned look.-"I don't feel comfortable in letting you walk."

"It's only two blocks, it will be good, and it will help me clear me head."

"Can I see you cell phone, please?"- Why would he want my cell phone? I had no idea what he wanted but I did it anyway. He took it and dialed a number, and his phone started to ring. He rejected the call and handed my cell phone back to me-"That is my private number, save it, and please call me when you get home."- He had just given me his private number and had saved mine in his phone, and that made me happy or better hopeful.

"Thank you for a great day, I had a wonderful time…I can't believe I actually met AliRose's designers and that I might end up working for them. Thank you."-He smiled, he had the most beautiful smile, I knew I should just leave, but I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay trapped in that day with him forever, but I couldn't.

"You don't have to thank me it was a pleasure spending the day with you."-Our eyes met, and I just got lost on the intensity of his gaze.-"I'll see you on Monday, have a great Sunday."

"Thanks, I'll see you Monday."-I walked out of the car, not looking behind and leaving a piece of me; I could actually feel the physical pain of the detachment. I started to walk faster before I changed my mind and turned back.

As I walked my mind was invaded with the memories of my day with Edward, I had no doubt that he was a beautiful man, but spending time with him made me realize how much more there was to him. He was very intelligent but was not arrogant about it, he was a gentleman, he was a family man, caring, loving, funny, and so much more. My thoughts were going thousands of miles per hour, I thought about the way he made me feel. It was clear to me that I was not going to be able to forget all that had been said or done today, I would never be able to forget the way he had touched me, and how it felt to have him close to me, to have his arms around me.

What if he wanted me to forget about all that? And what if he didn't? Was I ready to let him go? Was I strong enough to go against all of the rules? Was the love or desire we felt stronger than all of that?

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my house; I hadn't notice anyone or anything on my way here.

To my surprise Jacob was sitting on my front step, as soon as he saw me, he got up ran to me and hugged tightly. And then let me go abruptly.

"Where the hell have you been all day?- He asked in fury.-"Where is your cell phone? Do you know how many times I called you?"-Was I missing something? When did I let Jacob control my life? Who gave him the right to question me like that? Not even my mom did that. I felt my anger building inside of me.

"Excuse me? Are you my father, now? Since when do I answer to you? Who do you think you are?

"Who do I think I am? I'm your best friend, who was so worry that called everyone I could think of, I even called your mom. And guess what she didn't know where you were, except for this morning. I called more than twenty times. Do you have any idea how worried I have been. "-He was furious, had he called that many times? Had I been so absorbed in Edward that I didn't hear my phone? Had my mom called also? Would she be going crazy worrying about me?

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had twenty five missing calls, fifteen text messages…they were all from Jacob and my mom, except for one call from Edward. I dial my mom's number as I opened the door with Jacob following me. The call to my mom wasn't easy at first she bombarded me with questions and when she finally gave me chance to talk, I told her that I had spend most of the day on the Japanese Garden reading and that I had lost track of time, and that after that I went looking for the AliRose new store and that I had met the two designers and had made an appointment for Monday. That last part was enough for her to forgive me and start another inquiry about Alice and Rosalie, but I dismissed her and told her I would tell her all about that on Sunday when she got back.

I felt bad about lying to my mother, but I couldn't tell her what had really happened. I finished the call and looked at Jacob who was staring at me with a puzzled look, and asked me:

"Where's the book?"

"What book?"

"The book that was so interesting that made you forget about everything?" – Ups…I was so bad at lying that I had completely forgotten that I was not carrying a book. How was I going to get away with this…think Bella, think!

"Oh! I must have left it at the store…yes…it must be there."- That was all I could come up with, but Jacob didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by my phone. I looked at the number; it was Edward so I rejected the call. Jacob looked at me with surprise.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Who was that, Bella? I know you are hiding something. Is it a guy? Do you have a boyfriend? You can tell me, I can handle it."

"A boyfriend, I wish…Jacob you know how I get distracted when I'm reading, I'm sorry about worrying you, but I'm fine. And for your information, that was Charlie, I only rejected the call, because I didn't think you would want to waste your time listening to my conversation with my dad."- I just lied again…I hated this.

"You are right about that, I'm sorry if I overreacted, you know I care about you, and I felt you so distant this week, it is like something happened and I missed it. I can't really explain it, I just feel I'm about to lose you."- He came closer and took my hands in his.-"Bella, can you promise me something?"

"That depends. What do you want?"

"Just promise me that if you find someone, like a boyfriend…please let me know so I don't make a fool of myself."-Before I could answer my phone rang again, it was Edward, my mind raced, to decide if I would or not take his call.

"Hi dad, i'm here with my friend Jacob, I'll call you in a minute, Ok?- I hung up the call before Edward could say anything. Jacob was looking at me with his eyes full of questions, I was so bad at this lying thing that he probably notice I was not telling the truth, but if he did, he didn't mention it.

"So do you promise? It's important to me."

"Ok."

"I'm serious!"

"If that ever happens you will be the first to know."-He smiled widely.

"Jacob, I should really call my dad…"

"Oh, sorry. I'll go."

"Jacob, stop by tomorrow afternoon, we can hang out, watch a movie or something."

"I would love that. See you tomorrow."- Jacob left, and I felt so bad, I practically send him away after lying to him.

Would it be, like this, if Edward and I got involved? Would I have to lie to my family and my friends because of him? Would I be capable of doing that? What kind of a relationship would be?

I felt my brain was about to short-circuit with all those thoughts, I put them all aside, and set down on the coach, took my phone and dial Edward's number.

"Hello, my daughter."- He was laughing, and the sound of his voice made all the doubts and questions that were assaulting me disappear.

"Sorry about that, but I panicked. Jacob was here and he was questioning me about where I had been, and if I had a boyfriend…and I just didn't know what to do. "- There was silence for a few seconds."

"I see…and what did you tell him?"

"I lied. I told him I lost track of time reading."

"He believed you?"

"Yes, I do that sometimes, if the book is really good"

"Sorry, I put you in that situation. But I was worried when you didn't call."- He was worried about me? That was a good sign…

"I'm happy to hear that."

"What do you mean?"

"If you worry about me, it means you care, and that makes me really happy."

"Bella…you shouldn't say those things to me."

"Why?"

"Because, it makes all this so much harder…"

"Sorry…but it is the truth and I don't know if I can just forget…"- Silence again…

"Bella, let's think things through, your perspective on things might be different in the morning."-What did he mean by that? I felt my heart bleed…was he trying to tell me to forget about him?

"Ok, if that's what you want, but I don't think it will make a difference."- Silence again.

"Bella, just promise me you will think about all of this."

"I will. How about you, will you be thinking about this too?"

"Yes…"

"That makes me very happy"- I smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. That means, you'll be thinking about me."-He burst into laughter.

"Oh. Bella you're unbelievable."

"I'm happy you think that way."

"Humm…"

"What?"

"You're a lot more confident on the phone, are you listening to yourself young lady?"

"Well, that's only because you are not here to distract me."

"I distracted you?"

"You have no idea…I look at you and I just forget about everything."

"I'd better end this call, now."

"Why? Can't handle it?"

"You are playing with fire…"

"Maybe I like to get burned…"

"Bella, please stop…you have no idea the effect you have on me…"

"Maybe you should show me sometime…"

"Ms Swan, have a great Sunday."- I went too far, I didn't even recognize myself, where was this confidence coming from. It was like he brought to the surface this other side of me that I didn't know I had. But I wasn't ready to let him go…

"No, please don't hang up."

"Only, if you promise me, not to talk like that."

"I promise…"

"That was not very convincing, Ms. Swan."-I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I promise."- I said laughing. I kept my promise most of the time, so we talked for almost two hours. We talked about little things, our favorite books, favorite movies, favorite songs, etc. We had a lot in common, and that was surprising considering the fact that he was a lot older than I was. But I didn't care, I was happy, I was in love…

* * *

_**Hope you liked the lunch date... there is more to come. I'll be posting another chapter soon.**_

_**If you like it please review...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here is another look at Edward mind and family, this is always a bit more difficult to write, please let me know what you thought._**

* * *

Chapter 6 - EPOV

The alarm clock rang, and brought me back to reality. I was alone in my bed once again, but the difference this time, was that I knew exactly who I wanted to be here with me, sharing my bed, sharing my live.

I stayed awake last night for a long time, remembering all that had happened that day; I had this amazing day, with an amazing girl.

I was so lost about the right thing to do, if I put aside all the things I was feeling and evaluated the situation in a cold, professional matter, I would have decided to move, or to transfer to another school. That would be the wisest thing to do, but I could not deny what I was feeling, it was too intense, too strong to just ignore.

I'd always been rational, analyzing everything before I made any decision, but what happened yesterday was impulsive, and unstoppable. After my family left a just look at her, and something snapped inside of me, I felt this urge to touch her to be close to her, and for the first time in my life, my mind was not the one in of control my body, it kind of acted on its own, and before I knew it I was pining her against my car, holding her, I almost kissed her…it took all my strength not to lose myself in her lips.

What I allowed to happen yesterday was enough to destroy my career as a teacher and maybe even more than that, she was seventeen, I would be considered like a pedophile, the thought of that made my stomach turn in repulse.

No one would ever understand the feelings I had, they were pure and beautiful, but all people would see was a twenty-three year old man, taking advantage of a seventeen year old. Was that what I was doing? Had I become that kind of man? I refused to believe that.

Was true love bound by age? Would the rules and norms of the 21st century society prevent this love to flourish? Was it really love, what I was feeling? Was she feeling the same? Or was she just like all the other teenage girls, looking for a good time with an older man?

I was lost…I had no idea what to think…but this girl, made me forget logic, made me forget my age, my position... when I was with her, none of that existed, I was just a man and she was just a young woman. If we had been born two centuries ago, a relationship like ours would be considered normal; she would be looking for a husband and our age difference would have no importance.

I had no idea what I should do, but I was beginning to feel that I was running out of options, because letting her go was not an option I was ready to live with.

How could I give up someone who seemed to complete me in so many ways, someone I could see myself grow old with. She was so different from all the women I had met or dated, she didn't seem to care about the fact that I was gifted; she didn't feel intimidated by it.

We could talk just about everything; it was surprising the coherence and depth in her thoughts. Most of the times, the women I had dated were so hollow, their priority was their looks, and their clothes and their hair, their career. I had a difficult time keeping a conversation with them, they were so boring, but Bella…Bella was different. We had talked for hours yesterday and the topics of our conversation never seem to dissipate, on the contrary it would flow naturally, like we had known each other all of our lifes. It was home, yes, that was the word, she felt like been home, that I belonged there, with her.

The door bell rang, and pulled me out of my thoughts, I wonder who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone. I grabbed my jeans and quickly put them on, went downs stairs and to my surprise saw Alice's image on the intercom. This was not good…I opened the door for her and for the look on her face, this was worse than I thought.

"Ok, just spit it out, Edward."-She walked in and put down her purse, turned to me with her hands on her waist and her foot taping the floor. She had no makeup on, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. This was bad…

"Good morning sis, what brings you here so early?"

"You know why I'm here; don't even try to hide it. Look at me! I look like a homeless person; this is what you are doing to me."- I had to laugh, my sister was such a drama queen.-"You think this is funny, I hardly slept last night."

"What do you want me to tell you, Alice? I have no idea what you are talking about."- I tried my best to be casual, but my sister knew me well.

"Oh. Come on Edward, you know me better than that. In fact I know YOU better than that. So let's not waste our time, and just tell me what you are thinking? She's seventeen? Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you can get yourself into?"-It would always surprise me how Alice could see through me, she read me like an open book, and sometimes I wonder if she didn't have some kind supernatural power.

"Alice, I…"-she just gave me that «don't you dare» look, and I knew I had lost, there was no away she would let this go. Maybe this would be a good thing, I really needed someone's advice.-"I think I might be in love with her, Alice…I had never met anyone like her, she is so interesting, and you should just hear her talk…she is so amazing. And the way she makes me feel, it's like nothing else matters, I lose perspective and logic; I can't even think clearly…I've never felt like this, before. I know this is wrong, I know the implications, believe that's all I think about, but I don't think I'm strong enough to just walk away, cause the thought of it makes me go insane, I'm so lost Alice…"-It felt so good just to say those things at loud, it was like a tone had been lifted off my shoulders. I looked at her, expecting to see the shock and censure in her eyes, but to my surprise she had the biggest smile and just ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh. Edward, I'm so happy for you…I can't believe it, you have finally found love."- What? Wasn't she supposed to tell that I was insane, that this was a mistake? That I should just run before it was too late?

"I have to say that I was expecting you to react in a different way."-She pulled away from me and grimaced.

"What did you expect? You know I'm a sucker for love…and you being in love is, so great. You have no idea how much we all wanted this for you…you deserve to be happy."

"Are you listening to yourself? First you remind me of the trouble I just put myself in, and now you think it is a good thing."

"That was before…I could tell that something was going on yesterday, I saw the way you looked at her, I can see this things. I spend most of the night turning in bed worrying, I just needed it to hear it from you, and considering what you said, you are gone bro, you 're way too deep to turn back now. All we need is a plan. Does she feel the same way?"

"What are you saying? That I should pursue this? I don't know? What would mom and dad think? What if someone finds out? Do you understand I could go to jail?"

"And I'm the drama queen? Listen, Edward I think that first you need to find out if what she feels about you is as strong as what you apparently feel about her. And then you both need to decide if what you have is worth fighting for. Witch in my opinion is, you just have to be discreet until school is over, and that's what three months…"

"Alice but she is seventeen!"- I interrupted her.

"So? You see that kind of thing every day with celebrities and people like that… but you'll need her parent's permission, if they agree to that, it will make things a lot easier and less messy."- Could she be right? Was there a slight possibility that this could work? I was afraid to allow myself to be hopeful.

"I don't know Alice; you make it sound so easy…"

"Don't fool yourself, there is nothing easy about this…you will have to be very patient and wise. And maybe you should let the family in on this…"

"No…" She put a hand over my mouth and continued:

"Edward if you are going to go through with this, you'll need all the support you can get."

No, no way, do you have any idea what Emmet is going to say? He will make fun of me for the rest of my live. And mom and dad, they'll probably think I'm gone crazy."

"So? Isn't she worth it?"

"Yes, I think so…"- She smile widely.

"If you open your heart to them like you did to me, they will all be as happy as I am. Mom will be euphoric, you have no idea how much she worries about you been alone."

"I don't know. I not even sure myself, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I'm just a crazy fantasy for her?"

"Do you really believe that? Edward, you know as well as I do, that you would not fall this hard and this fast for some like that. You've always been surrounded with futile girls and none of them touched your heart like this Bella has. She must be someone very special to win your heart."

"I know she is not like that. I just never felt this vulnerable before, if she is less than I think she is, she could destroy my life."

"That's one more reason you should tell our family, so that you are not alone. We will talk about this at lunch. Don't worry I'll be right there with you."- I knew she would, she would do anything for me.

"Thank you Alice, what would my life be without you?"

"A lot more boring and a lot less fashionable, that's for sure."

"Come here Shorty." – I held her tight, and for the first time in days, I felt at peace, well almost.-"Can you do me a favor and tell Jasper and Emmet about this? I don't think I can handle them, and mom and dad in the same day."

"It will be my pleasure…you know I love a good gossip."

"No, don't say it like that; make it sound a bit more beautiful."

"Don't worry, I'll tell it like a beautiful fairy tale."- She was extremely happy.-"I need to go, I need to go home and change and run to Emmet and Rosalie's, uh… this is so cool. Be sure to choose a nice an outfit to ware."- She kissed my cheek and ran out the door and with her, all my confidence when away. I couldn't believe I let her talk me into telling my family what I was feeling, this was so embarrassing, I remembered when Emmet told us about Rosalie, it was the most natural thing, nobody thought much about it. Why did it have to be so different for me? Was I really that different from Emmet? Was I really that lonely? Would my parents except this crazy and dangerous relationship out of relieve? Would they freak out?

I needed to get some air, I went upstairs and change into a t-shirt and sweat pants, and went for a run. I ran until I was out of breath.

I decided I would arrive at my parents earlier than usual so that I had time to talk to them before the others got there.

I arrived at my parents one hour before I was supposed to. Would that be enough? I parked in front of the house but was unable to move for a few minutes, I had never been so nervous to talk to my parents before. I wanted to believe that their love for me would out shadow all the confusion I put myself in, but right now I was paralyzed by fear. Alice's words echoed in my head, was she worth all of this? I had no doubt about that, maybe all I needed was a bit of encouragement, so I took my phone and pressed dial on Bella's number, I just needed to hear her voice for a little bit.

"Hey, dad!"- I had to smile…

"Hello, Bella, can we talk?"

"Yes, sir…the coast is clear."-She was trying to be funny.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No, not really…I had a lot to think about…I must say that I'm a bit surprised you called, I thought you might have emigrated by now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I thought that once you really had time to think about what happened, you would realize the mistake you had made, and run as far from me as you possibly could."

"You really thought that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought you would have come to your senses, and realized that I'm not worth the trouble."

"If you saw yourself the way I see you…you wouldn't say those things."

"How do you see me?"

"Worth everything."

"You must have really fried you brain, Mr. Cullen." – Why was it so hard for her see the real value she had?

"You're wrong…I have to go…I just wanted to hear your voice."- Silence…

"Oh, don't say things like that to me."

"Why? Can handle it?"-She laughed

"You are playing with fire, Mr. Cullen."

"I know, but you set my life on fire, so I'm getting used to it."-Silence…

"Hum…"

"You don't believe me."

"Maybe you can show me sometime."

"I'm afraid to…"

"Don't be…it's going to be ok."

"That all depends on what ok is for you."

"Just trust me…"

"I'll try."

"I really have to go now."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."- By the away, I'm crazy in love with you, I'm so crazy that I'm about to face my family. I gather my new gained strength and walked out of the car.

I was greeted by my father:

"Hello son, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, dad."

"Come in, your mother is in the kitchen, she'll be happy you came early."- We walked to the kitchen in silence, but I could feel my father's eyes studying me.

"Hi, mom."-My mom was in front of the stove, wearing the "Best mom in the world" apron we had given her for her birthday. The food smelled delicious has always, she came and hugged me.

"Hello, my dear. You're early, is everything ok?- This was it. I took a deep breath and gather my thoughts, I had rehearsed all I wanted to say, but my mind was blank.

"Well, there's something a wanted to talk to you about."- My parents exchanged a quick look and then looked at me with interest and concern.

"Let's sit down."- My father said, we sat around the table, we usually used this table for all the important talks in our family, it had been like that since we were children. I could hear the sound of my heart pounding in my chest, I had never been this nervous in my life.-"It's ok, son, you know, you can tell us anything." – My father said in encouragement.

"Yes, we are always here for you."- My mom looked me in the eyes, her eyes filled with love. I cleared my throat…

"Well, the thing…is…that…I…I…"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"- My father asked. Just get a grip Edward…

"Yes and no…You see…I met someone…"- My mother gasped…

"And why is that a problem?"- My father asked

"I'll get there…first I just want you to know that, I think I'm in love with her, I have never felt like this before. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met, she is interesting and funny, she fascinating. And she is not intimated by me, we're actually capable of keeping a conversation going for hours."- My mother was smiling, and tears filed her eyes.

"Oh, Edward…I'm so happy for you…"

"Wait, you might not feel that way after what I'm about to say." – They exchanged another look, a longer one this time.

"Is she married?"- My father asked and I had to laugh.

"No, she's not."

"I don't understand."

"This is very hard for me to say, I'm afraid of what your reaction is going to be, but whatever it is, it won't change anything. I'm not letting her go. So just keep an open mind."- They were panicking by now.

"Who is she? Where did you meet her?" – My mother asked.

"I met her at school."

"Is she a teacher there?"

"No…"- Silence…

"Edward!"- My father's face showed that he had just realized the truth.-"Are you insane? How old is she?"- My mom's mouth dropped.

"She is seventeen…"-My father opened his mouth to speak but in continued talking ignoring him.-"But to my defense, know that her mind is at least thirty. She so wise and thinks in the most profound away."

"Who cares how old her mind his, is the age on her ID that counts. Please tell me that you haven't touched this girl. Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you can get yourself into?" My father was shouting.

"No haven't touched her in the way you're thinking…and yes I have a prefect idea of the kind of trouble I can get myself into. Do you think I planned this? Do you think I wanted this? But what do you want me to do? I can't just let her go…I don't know how to explain this to you, it's like we're are bounded to each other, it's like something is connecting me to her, and believe I tried to push this away, but every time I tried, it felt like was amputating a part of my body, I could feel the physical pain of it. Don't think I haven't thought about this and its consequences, I haven't done anything else for the past week."

"A week? You know this girl for a week how can you be sure of anything in a week?"- My father was fuming with anger.

"I don't know but I just am."

"Does she feel the same way about you? Have you discussed this with her?"- My mother asked calmly, the love in her eyes was even more intense and that gave me the strength to go on.

"I think so, but I haven't really talked to her about it, it is a very sensitive matter."

"I'll say…I could expect something like this from Emmet, but from you Edward? I never thought…-"My father just closed his eyes, he was disappointed with me, I couldn't blame him.

"I never thought it either…you know I didn't have to come here and tell you this, I could have just decided what I wanted to do and act on it without your knowledge. But that's not who I am, you know me, I would not be talking to you if this was not important, I would not be here if I haven't thought this through. I still don't know what I should do…but I just know I can't ignore this. I believe, it will be worse if I try to deny this, seeing her every day and having around me, it might just push me to do something a lot worse…I don't know…I'm confuse…I need your help."-My mother got up and hugged me tightly; it felt so safe in her arms.

"I'm glad you came to us."-My father said more calm.-"I'm sorry I reacted like that, but you caught me by surprise, this is nothing like you."

"I know that…I really do that's why I'm freaking out."

"I need a moment, please excuse."- My father got up and left, I look at my mother and she was smiling.

"You can leave if you want to."

"Are you crazy, and let our lunch burn, I don't think so."- She smiled.-"Are you sure about this?"

"Honestly, no. When I'm away from her it easy to see things in the right perspective, but when I see her…my resolve just crumbles away."

"My Edward, in love…I thought that day would never come…"-She was happy for me.

"It doesn't bother you that…"

"If you heart has chosen her, who am I to go against it. I know you son, and I know that this girl must be really special to have made you fall in love like this."

"That's what Alice said."

"Alice knows?"

"It was her idea that I should tell the family what was going on."

"What does she think about it?"

"She thinks it is not a big deal that things like this happened a lot, that I should wait until the school year is over."

"I don't know…Does Emmet know?"

"Alice is probably telling them right now, I couldn't handle all of you."

"I'm sure Emmet is going to have a field day…"

"I know…"

"What's her name?"

"Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella, you know that means beautiful."

"I know, is she beautiful?"

"In the most unique way…she is so different from all the girls I have ever met."-She held my face in her hands.

"You are really serious about this?"

"Yes, I think I am…do you think dad will…"

"Don't worry about him; let him cool his head a little bit. You have to understand his reaction…"

"I do…"

"Why don't you go and find him, he must be in the garden."

"Thanks mom."

"All I want, is for you to be happy, I don't care if she is seventeen or seventy."

"I think I'll stick with seventeen."- We both laughed. I went to the garden, and saw my father pacing around the pool and talking to himself. He saw me approaching and stopped.

"Hey…"-Was all I could say, I knew how disappoint he was.

"Hello son, come sit with me."-We walked and seat down on a coach under the porch.-"Are you sure about this? Do you really know what you are getting yourself in?"

"Not totally, I'm new to all of this…but I do know I can't ignore it."

"This is definitely not what I wanted for you."

"And you think I did?"

"I know you didn't…you can lose your job, or even worse."

"I know."

"And what you feel is strong enough to endure something like that?"

"I think so."

"Does she feel the same or is she just looking for a goodtime?"

"I think she feels the same, but I haven't really talked to her about it, I don't want to scare her away."

"If something happens she will be the victim, so she has nothing to worry about, on the other hand you have a lot to lose."

"I know, but I really think that to ignore this could lead me to do things in a more inappropriate way."

"I see…so forgetting her is not an option?"

"No."

"Do you have a plan; you can't just start dating a student…"

"I'll think of something…"

"Is there anything I can say, that will change your mind?"

"No."

"Just take it slow, patience is a virtue."- The sound of victory filled me…I couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. I guess Alice was right as usual.

"Thanks dad."

"You know we just want you to be happy, I know it hasn't been easy for you since you were a child, I have to confess that sometimes I just wanted to you take away and protect you from everything. I know how hard it was for you to grow up faster than you brother and sister. We've always had conscience that you felt alone, and from what you said about this girl, she seems to make you feel complete, and that is important to me, more important than anything else. Seeing your eyes shine with happiness like that is worth everything. But, please promise that you will be careful, and discreet. You should probably wait until school is over or she turns eighteen."

"She only be eighteen in September, I don't think I can wait that long, without going crazy."

"Will I get to meet her? I'm very curious about her."

"Maybe sooner than you think; she might start working with Alice and Rosalie."

"How did that happened?"

"Well I kind of took her to lunch yesterday at that Italian restaurant we like."

"You took her to a public place?"

"Well I did thought about taking her to my house, but that might have sped thing a little bit more than it should."

"If you put it that way…next time just bring her here. It might be safer."

"I'll keep that in mind. So as I was saying, we were having lunch and Alice and Jasper just showed up and minutes after so did Emmet and Rosalie, so we just spend the afternoon together."

"Oh. I see…but do they know about the way you feel about this girl?"

"Alice figured it out by herself, and I'm sure she told Jasper about it, but I asked her to tell Emmet."

"That might have been a good idea. You know he is probably collecting jokes as we speak."

"I know…"

"So, and what is this girl's name? May I know?"

"Of course, her name is Bella, short for Isabella."

"That is a beautiful name, I'm sure she must me someone really special.

"She is…"

"You know I kind of always envied a bit your intelligence, everything was so easy for you, you could have chosen to be anything and you would have excelled in it. You have a brilliant mind, for anything you chose to follow, but love is not something you can rationalize, Edward. So, please be careful, go slowly."

"I will, don't worry, if it doesn't work out, I can always write a book on it, I'm sure it would be a success."- He smiled.

"Does she know about that…about your books?"

"No, haven't told her yet."

"That will be an interesting conversation…"- I had written three novels under an alias, they were all best sellers, but I was always a bit shy about telling people that I wrote them, not because I was ashamed of my work, but because fame usually brings along the vultures and the double faced friends, and that was something I didn't want in my life.

We kept talking but the conversation naturally moved away from Bella, and that was a relief. I asked my father about his new job, I knew how passionate he was about what he did, so I just listen to him talking until we were interrupted by Alice:

"Hey, there you are, lunch is ready."- She came closer to us and by the look in her face I knew that everything was calm. We've always had this special way of communicating without saying a word; it was almost like we could read each other's minds. I knew what she was trying to tell me without the necessity of speaking.

"Hello princess"- My father greeted her with a tight hug.-"how's the store coming?"

"It's crazy…but we are not going to talk about me today, right?"- I just rolled my eyes in response and my father sighed.-"I'm guessing your conversation went well?

"I think so…"- I answered, but my father was quiet and just started to walk inside to give us the privacy he knew we needed.-"How did it go with the others?"

"Better than I thought, you know, Emmet was not very surprised."

"He wasn't?"

"No, but he will tell you about it."

"There you are!"-Emmet interrupted us."You're not hiding for me are you, bro?"-I knew he wasn't going to let this go with torturing me.

"Emmet, leave Edward alone."

"I haven't said anything yet." He said faking an offended look."So, dating a student, that's hot. Why didn't I ever think of that?"-That was Emmet; you never knew how he would react to something.

"You're a man who likes real women, and not growing prospects."-Rosalie said as she approached us and put her arms around Emmet.

"That's for sure, beautiful."- And then they just got into one their usually passionate kisses.

"Could you just stop that…and remember those who are alone."-Emmet just laughed.

"Lunch is ready, come on in."- Jasper said from the kitchen door.

We had a wonderful lunch as family, we all spoke about my confusing situation and the opinions varied. Alice and my mom we thrilled with the thought of me being in love with someone. Jasper was enthusiastic about, considering this an excellent case of sociology study, Emmet thought first that it was very hot, but was happy about it and Rosalie thought it was a bit stupid and didn't understand the appeal of such a young girl. My father was concerned about the whole situation.

There were a few things they all agreed in, first that I should find out what Bella really felt about me, and second to have some kind of thoughtful plan on how to conduct myself around her and more importantly to be very careful and patient about the whole thing.

After I got home, all the advice and ideas they had given me were circling my mind, but I knew exactly what I wanted to do. So I just went and set in front of my piano and let all my emotion out into music.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this one... Let me know what you thought...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, sorry it took a little bit longer this time, hope you enjoy it...and if you do don't forget to review._**

* * *

BPOV

I woke on Sunday feeling very tired; my night had been filled with nightmares, these had taken the place of the usual dreams I had about Edward. In some I was crying because he had left and I was searching aaround the school for him, in others he was right in front of me, smiling with his arms inviting me, but something always kept me away from him, sometimes it was my mother, sometimes it was Jacob, and other times it was Principle Clapp.

I struggled to get up and eventually was able to; I took a long shower, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. To my surprise it was after eleven, I usually didn't get up so late, I ate my breakfast and turned on the TV to keep myself from thinking about Edward, but that was impossible.

After everything that happened yesterday I could only see two ways that things might go, one Edward would leave or push me away, the other was that he or better we would find a way to make things work and somehow let our relationship grow. Of course for me there was only one option, because even if he left or pushed me away I was never going to forget about him. That sounded really desperate, but if he left would I be able to move on? Or, would I become one of those ladies that wait their whole live for the love of their lives, which never comes. I was so pathetic.

My phone rang and thankfully took me away from my thoughts, and to my surprise it was Edward, and yes I might have made a victory dance before I answered. His call would let me know which option he was considering of following, my heart speeded to frantic rhythm.

"Hey dad." – I decided to go light and funny, I could hear the smile form on his lips.

"Hello Bella, can we talk."- Oh! This was it…I was invaded by fear and my body started to shake, it took all my strength to hide what I was feeling and to keep things light and funny.

"Yes, sir…the coast is clear."

"Did you sleep well?"- Was he trying to see if I was rested enough to handle what was coming? So I was honest.

"No, not really…I had a lot to think about…I must say that I'm a bit surprised you called, I thought you might have emigrated by now."- Oops, my nerves took the best of me, making say things I didn't want to.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I thought that once you really had time to think about what happened, you would realize the mistake you had made, and run as far from me as you possibly could."- That would be the logical thing to do. I knew that a man like him could not fall for a girl like me…

"You really thought that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"-Wasn't it obvious, he was an intelligent man; it was only a matter of time before he realized how plane and uninteresting I was.

"I thought you would have come to your senses, and realized that I'm not worth the trouble."

"If you saw yourself the way I see you…you wouldn't say those things."- How I wish that was truth. Could it be possible that a beautiful god like him would find me interesting? I had to find out.

"How do you see me?"

"Worth everything."- Say what? My heart beat even faster at the sound of his words; he said I was worth everything. I did hear that, didn't I? Was this possible?

"You must have really fried you brain, Mr. Cullen." – That was it.. he was going crazy…

"You're wrong…I have to go…I just wanted to hear your voice."- He wanted to hear my voice…oh…I wanted to believe that so bad, but my fear of being hurt wouldn't let me.

"Oh, don't say things like that to me."

"Why? Can handle it?"-He was using my words against me; I had to laugh, so I did the same…

"You are playing with fire, Mr. Cullen."

"I know, but you set my life on fire, so I'm getting used to it."-Oh, God…What was he saying? Did that meant that I had destroyed his life? Or was he burning up with desire just like I was?

"Hum…"

"You don't believe me."- No…but the thought of the small possibility of him desiring me gave the strength to tease him.

"Maybe you can show me sometime."

"Who's playing with fire now?"- The intensity in his voice was incredible and made me melt. But at the same time fear invade my body again.

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be…it's going to be ok."- Is it? How?

"That all depends on what ok is for you."

"Just trust me…"- How I wished I could, but I was so afraid of being hurt…what I felt for him was so strong, making so vulnarable, that he could destroy me if he walked away, I knew this sounded I bit pathetic. But the intensity in his voice was so strong, that I allowed myself to hope, just a little bit…

"I'll try."

"I really have to go now."- No, don't go…I wanted to keep talking, but I did not have the courage to ask him not to hang up.

"Ok, bye."- And by the way, I love you…to an insane level.

"Bye."

I just sat there trying to understand the conversation we just had. Would things really be alright? Did that mean that we would try to make things work out between us? I so afraid to be hopeful, what if I understood things wrong?

I was so absorbed in my thought that time flew by and I was interrupted by the door bell, I had no idea what time it was. I opened the door to see Jacob smiling at me. I had completely forgotten that I had invited Jacob to come spend the afternoon with me.

"Hi, Bella? Uh! You look awful. Are you sick? – Yeah! I sick in love with our teacher! Jacob would die if I told him that.

"Hello, thank you for the compliment."- He made a guilty look and said:

"Sorry, but you have looked better, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just didn't sleep well."

"You could have called me."

"I know…"- He smiled widely.

"So did you pick a movie?"-I shook my head no."No problem, I brought a few."- And he showed me a paper bag with six dvd's.

"Why don't you just surprise me, and pick one yourself?" - I went to sit on the couch, he followed me and took a DVD out of the bag and placed on the DVD player he took the remote and set next to me.

He had chosen the "City of Angels", I loved that movie… and he knew that. We watch the movie in silence and the story touched deeper than ever. I was crying by the end of it.

Would my story with Edward be like that? Short… intense, and life changing? Or, would it last? Would I end up watching the sun rise in some beach, and remember my lost love? And if I lost him, would it all be worth it? Would a brief but intense love story be enough? I realized that I would take whatever he decided to give me, because the thought of not having him at all, was excruciating.

Once again I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I completely forgotten about Jacob, who was now looking at me with a puzzled look.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking about love."

"About love?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about what it would be like to love someone like that. In a way so fulfilling that even if it ended it would have been worth it."- He grimaced

"You are so complicated...you think about the end before it's even started. It's just so stupid."

"I don't think it stupid; I think, it is wise to consider all the possibilities."

"To consider all the possibilities…"-He tried to mimic me and did a terrible job, I just rolled my eyes at him.-"Bella, sometime you just have to stop thinking and just let go…in love there are no certainties, it can always go different ways, good or bad, but if you don't take a chance, you might lose the opportunity to find happiness, even if for a short period of time, like in the movie." My mouth dropped, where was this wisdom coming from? It was so absurd to hear this kind of words coming from Jacob's mouth, and before I knew it I was laughing hard.

He just looked offended and said: "What?"

"Where did that come from?"- I manage to say as tried to catch my breath. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, maybe I might have been reading some of my sisters girly magazines…just has research, you know, to get into the female mind". I just burst into laughing again.-"It's not that funny."- he was blushing now, and that made me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, but I was just picturing you reading a magazine like Cosmo, and it is really funny." – I just laughed again.-"I'm sorry, I'll stop…why don't you put another DVD on, while I put some popcorns in the microwave."

He put another movie on, I was looking at the TV screen but I wasn't seeing anything, all I could think about was Jacob's words. He was right, I was so worried about how my relationship with Edward would end that I was not enjoying its beginning, if there was going to be one. My mind kept thinking about that and I just started to feel so sleepy that before I knew I was leaning against Jacob's shoulder and felt asleep. And my dreams took me back to the Italian restaurant's parking lot, but this time, I had courage to lift my feet and I kissed Edward in the most passionate way…

"Bella, Bella awake up!"- I could feel Jacob's breath against the skin of my face. My body stiffened…could he be that close to me? I did not move, not wanting to come even closer to him and give him the wrong impression. I opened my eyes slowly… and saw Jacob's face only inches from mine.-"you fell asleep. I didn't want to move and awake you, but I have to go, it's dinner time."

"Really?"- He was still very close to me, so I put my hands in front of my face, force him to move back and stretched myself.-"I'm sorry for sleeping."- I said as I stood up.

"It was really interesting watching you sleep…" – I looked at him, and wondered what he meant by that.

"I can imagine…"

"You looked very beautiful in your sleep; I almost let you take advantage of me." – He said with a fake shy smile on his face.

"What does that mean?"- What could I had possibly done to make him say that? I quickly searched my mind to remember what I was dreaming about, and when I did, I panicked. Had I mentioned Edward's name in my sleep? He just burst into laughing. – "Please tell what happened, Jacob Black!"

"Uh! This is funny!"- He said and I could feel my anger taking over my body.

"Tell me what I did."- I shouted desperately at him, that made him realized that I was not joking.

"Ok, calm down…you just asked me to kiss you, and told me that you loved, and for me not to go away. You looked so beautiful and desperate that I almost did kissed you."

"That was it? I did I mentioned any names or something?"- I had to ask, but that made Jacob become curious.

"Was there a specific name you should have mentioned?"

"No! And don't get the wrong idea…I was dreaming about the movie, about the Angel."-Ok, so it was a half lie, because I was dreaming about an angel named Edward.

"Oh..."-He looked disappointed.-"I guess I should have taken the opportunity to kiss you then."-He said smiling.

"Jacob Black, you…"- I was interrupted by my mother walking in the door, before I had the chance to throw a pillow at Jacob's face.

"Hey kids"- She said smiling, and looking at me questionably. She stood half way in…

"Hi, mom." – Right behind her was a tall, brown haired guy with a baseball hat on. I looked at her and she was beaming with happiness. I gathered that the weekend went well. She walked in and pulled the guys hand so that he came in.

"Bella, this is Phil."- Than, she turned to him.-"Phil this is Bella, my beautiful daughter.

He smiled at me shyly and extended his hand to greet me in his other hand there was a box of pizza, I could tell he was really nervous. He was taller than my mon, had an athletic body, he was good looking, not like Edward of course, because, Edward was like a Greek god. Phil seemed like a nice man, he was in his early thirties, he had a beautiful smile. I could see why Renée was so, head over heels by him.

"It's nice, to finally meet you."- I shook his hand, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"It's nice to meet you to, Bella, your mother told me a lot about you."

"Don't believe it, she has a tendency to exaggerate when it come to me."-I said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Jacob."- Jacob came from behind me and introduced himself.

"I'm Phil, are you Bella's boyfriend?- I felt my blood rush to my face making red as a tomato, and heard Jacob giggle.

"Unfortunately no, she's a bit stubborn, and hasn't realized that she loves me. But I'm a patient man."-My mouth dropped and my anger suppressed my embarrassment. I couldn't believe he was saying these things to my mother's boyfriend, who I just met. My mother just laughed.

I looked at her with the most furious eyes I could possibly make and then I turned to Jacob, ready to release the intensity of my anger. He looked at me and laughed and that made me fume.

"Don't look at me like that…"-He said smiling and shielding himself like a coward behind Phil.-"You're the one who tried to kiss me in your sleep."- That did it.

"You…"

"Bella!"-My mom interrupted me.-"We have company, behave."

"You are asking me to behave, you should ask Jacob to behave. Did you hear what he just said?"

"Yes, it was kind of cute…"-My mother said smiling and I lost it…

"Cute…you think…"

"Bella…"- I held my words to not embarrass my mother in front of her boyfriend; I took a deep breath to call down.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Phil. But that boy doesn't know when to shut up, and to leave when obviously he is not welcome anymore. That made Jacob smile even more as he walk to the door.

"I'll see tomorrow, Bella, and you are really cute when you are mad, did you know that."-I wanted to tell him, that someone already told me that, someone a lot more interesting than him. I didn't even look at him, and went to the kitchen to set the table.

My mother followed me a little after, and give that "I'm disappointed at you" look, I opened my mouth speak my mind, but Phil came in and I just put my best looking smile. But my mother saw right through me.

Dinner went well, Phil was a good man, I could tell my mother was really in love, I had never seen her this happy. We talked about their weekend, about his job as a baseball player, about him and his family. After about one hour I said goodbye to Phil and excused myself with the false pretend I still had some homework to do.

I went upstairs took my phone and wrote the most menacing text I had ever written and told Jacob Black how much I hated him. A few minutes later I got a text from him say: "There is very thin line between love and hate, I'll just be patient." I couldn't believe it; it made me even more furious at him.

I went to my bathroom and got ready for bed, but I wasn't tired so I picked a book and started to read, but my mind flew to Edward and I started to remember every detail of his face, his smile, his hair, his eyes and the way they looked at me, his hands on my body, his face close to mine, his lips on my skin…and that was all it took me before to help fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I stretched in my bed and quickly got up realizing I was going to see Edward today. I showered, and put extra work on my appearance, I wanted to look good. The day seemed to be hot, so I decided to wear a dress, which was something I usually didn't do. I was all about t-shirts and jeans, but today I wanted to feel beautiful.

I only had two dresses, my mom had bought, I picked a blue sleeveless dress, with tank straps, a v-neck and backline, empire waist, it was knee length, I put on a pair of sandals and a white coat, I look at the mirror and was surprise to see that I looked really good.

I went downstairs and my mom was already in the kitchen she looked at me and her moth dropped in surprise.

"Bella, you look beautiful…"- Then her face change and she looked at me studying me.-"Why are you dressed like that?" – Uh! I didn't want to lie to my mother, but I couldn't tell her the real reason, but I remember a good excuse.

"I'm going directly from school to my interview at AliRose, and I want to make a good impression, what do you think?"

"I completely forgot about that, you look beautiful, I bet all the boys will be looking at you today."- I only wanted one person to be looking at me.-"I went to your room last night after Phil left so we could talk a little but you were already asleep. So tell me! What did you think of him? Isn't he just the cutest thing?

"He seems to be a really nice guy, I'm happy for you…so tell me about the weekend…did you do it?"- First she looked at me with a fake shocked expression, but she couldn't hold it for long, before a big smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, Bella, it was so wonderful, I think I'm in love."- She curvered her face with her hands in embarrassment. I walked to her and removed her hands so that I could look in her eyes and said:

"I'm happy for you, mom, you deserve to be happy."- And I tightly hugged her.

"Your day will come soon, you'll see."-How I wished that she was right.-"By the way what happened with Jacob yesterday? What was that about you trying to kiss him?"-The sound of his name made me furious.

"Don't even say his name…that moron. I was dreaming about…a movie we saw and apparently talked in my sleep and he thought I was talking about him. He is so full of himself!- My mom smiled.

"I think he likes, a lot!"- I grimaced to the sound of that.

"Well, but I don't like him that way."

"Things could always change…"

"Not this. I like him, but like a friend, like a brother, there's no…"

"Chemistry?"-My mom interrupted me.

"No, no chemistry at all."

"Well in that case, keep your eyes open today, because with the way you look, all eyes will be on you."- I rolled my eyes in response, and we just laughed together.- "What time will you be done with your interview?"

"I have no idea; I have to be there by four. I don't know how long it will take. Why?"

"Phil, invited us to diner."

"Oh. Where?"

"He said it was a surprise but to he did ask if we liked Italian food."- My mind raced to my last meal in an Italian restaurant.-"Bella, did you just hear, what I said?"

"What? Sorry I was just thinking of something…"

"Hum… I was saying that, Phil is picking me up at six, if you are still at the interview, I'll just text you with the name and directions for the place."

"That sounds great."

We had our breakfast together and continued talking about Phil, it was kind of crazy to see my mom in love like this, but I was truly happy for her. I wonder if she would be as happy for me, if I told her about Edward, or would she completely freak out?

The ride to school was good, the sun was shining and the day was warm, it was a beautiful day of spring. I got to school and parked at my usual place, as I was walking to the class building, I couldn't help myself and looked at the faculty's parking lot, and there was Edward's silver Volvo, I had to smile at the memories that invade my mind, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Bella? Is that you?" – It was Mike; he was looking at me with an astonished look in his face.

"Hi, Mike."

"Wow…you look different…you look good…I mean, I don't think I ever seen you in a dress…wow."-I started to walk a little bit faster, but I could still feel Mike's eyes appraising me. When we got to the door, Angela and Jessica were waiting for me. They had a huge smile on their faces.

"Bella! You have to come with us, now!"- They took my hand, and dragged me inside.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"- They just kept giggling and stopped in front of my locker. I turned to it and to my surprise there was a beautiful red rose taped to it. My heart started to race, I took the rose carefully and wrapped around it was a piece of paper, I opened it and in the most beautiful hand print I ever saw it was writen:

_To me you are like a rose's sunshine,_

_so full of energy and light,_

_that never does it fail to lift my spirits._

_Just by the sound of your voice and that look in your eye._

_D.A.D._

I knew right away it had to be from Edward, even before I read the signature."D.A.D.", he was giving me a clue so that I knew it was from him. I could feel my friends eyes on me, but I felt like I had been taken to a different universe, I could feel the smile forming in my lips, I felt like I was floating in the air. Does this mean he had decided not to push me away? Does this mean there was hope?

"What does it say?" – Jessica asked.

"You have to tell us…Bella? Who's it from?"-I come back down to earth and read the note to them, their mouths dropped.

"Wow, that's beautiful."

"But who is that? D.A.D.? Are those initials?"

"I have no idea."- I lied.-"Maybe it's just a prank."- I said trying not to give too much importance. And started to walk towards my first class, I felt like my feet were not even touching the ground. I could hear Angela and Jessica throwing names in the air trying to discover who might have given me that beautiful rose.

I sat in my usual place, and just stared at the beautiful flower in my hand, I felt when Jacob set next to me but I didn't even look at him. I felt his eyes on me during the entire class, which I have no idea what it was about because, all my mind could take right now was the rose and all that it might meant.

The bell rang and I quickly got up, because I didn't want to talk to Jacob, so I left before he had a chance to talk to me. I needed to see Edward but at the same time, I was afraid of what my reaction would be if I saw him. So I just went from class to class avoiding Jacob, until we were walking to lunch and he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Oh, you have to ask? Did you forget how much you embarrassed me in front of my mom's boyfriend, yesterday?"- He just smiled.

"I was joking, Bella."

"Joking? Did you see me laughing?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. And you have no idea how cute you look, when you are mad."

"I hate you…you know that, right?- He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't give him the chance.-"I know what you are about to say…so don't. Because I'm may lose my mind and give you what you deserve."

"Ok, I'm sorry…"-Then he looked at the rose, I was carrying."-Are you going to tell me who gave that rose?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore"-And I just turned around to go away, but he stopped me again, by holding my arm firmly. And that made me furious.

"Jacob Black, let go of me, now!"

"No, not until you tell me, who he is!"- I looked at him fuming but before I could speak, someone came to my rescue.

"Is everything alright, with you two?"- It was Emmet, and he had his eyes on Jacob's grip on me, who immediately let my arm go and I sighed in relief.

"Everything is fine, Coach."-Jacob said, he turned to me and whispered before going away.-"Just remember what you promised me on Saturday."- What? Was he referring to the promise I made to him about telling him if I had a boyfriend?

"Bella are you ok?"- Emmet asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, thank you."

"What's with him? Is he your boyfriend or something?"- I was surprised by Emmet's question and the way he was looking at me.

"No! He is not my boyfriend, nor will he ever be."-A huge smiled came to Emmet's lips.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"You are? Why?"- He just smiled and winked at me and left. What was that all about? I had no idea what just happened, but I was not allowing anything to spoil my day.

I got my lunch and went to sit with my friends; they all just looked at me.

"So, Bella, did you find out, who send you the rose?"-Angela asked.

"No, I haven't. I have no idea who it might be. I just hope he is cute, maybe he'll ask me to the spring dance."- I had to play along with the situation. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me, but he didn't say a word.

During lunch time, everyone except for Jacob, talked about who the mystery admirer might be, we looked around the cafeteria imagine who it might be. I knew my mystery man would not be found here, but I played a long, trying my best to hide the anxiety I was feeling about seeing Edward next period.

I excused myself earlier to go to the bathroom, I wanted to check how I looked, I walked out of the bathroom and decided to walk to my next class, it was still early and the halls were practically empty.

When I got to the class room the lights were on, but the door was closed, my heart started to race, considering that Edward might be inside. I struggled with myself trying to decide if I should just wait or knock on the door. I went with the second option, because was dying to see him, so I knocked on the door.

"Please come in."-Edward's voice answered from the inside, and the sound of his voice made me forget everything else. I walked in and he was sitting behind his desks and when he saw me, he was perplexed for a moment, and his eyes appraised me, and I smiled, the look in his face was worth every extra minute I had spent getting ready. Our eyes met, and I saw the intensity of his feelings in his eyes, my knees gave in and I had to lean against the door to restrain myself from falling. He smiled and saw I was holding the rose, and he flushed a little.

"Thank you, for the rose and the words… I'm happy, I'm able to lift your spirits"- He just smiled knowing I meant a lot more than I said.

"I'm glad you like it…You look very beautiful today."

"Thanks…"- We just kept each other's gaze and a few moments went by before he broke the silence.

"I came early, because I was hoping you might do the same, and I was right."- He said pleased with himself.

"Oh…"- Was all I could say, my brain was shutting down...

"I'm happy you did, because you just…just... look great in that dress…and… I don't know what my reaction would be… if I only saw you during class."-His eyes kept coming up and down my body, enjoying what I looked like.

"You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because, I might do something crazy…"- He smiled that crooked smile, got up and leaned against the desk.

"And, what would that be?"- I bit my lower lip, thinking of all the things I wanted to do to him and of course blushed, but the way he looked at me, made me feel more confident.

"Well, I might just go to you and…"- I felt my cheeks burn, I had never had a conversation like this before, I could see he was enjoying it, but my courage started to crumble.

"And?"- He encouraged me to go on.

"And…I'll show you sometime...when we are not at school."-He smiled again, closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"I'll make note of that..."- His eyes burned with the intensity of his feelings.-" What time are you meeting Alice and Rose?"

"At four, why?- He had just completely changed the subsject, my brain took a few seconds to assimilate his words.

"Would you mind if I stopped by so that we could talk a little bit, without being disturbed?"

"Talk?"- He gave me fake shocked look and said.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, to talk. I think we have a lot to talk about, don't you."- I gave my best disappointed look.

"If that all you want to do. Ok."- He looked at me and shook his head.

"Bella, Bella, you'll be the death of me…"

"That sounds a bit tragic, don't you think."- I said as walked to my desk.

"Maybe…but you have no idea, what is going on my mind right now... I had come up with this wonderful plan, but you come in here, looking even more beautiful in that dress, and I forget about everything."- My heart swelled with joy at the sound of his words.

"You made a plan?"

"Yes, it took me almost all night, I considered all of the variations, all possible angles, and problems, but you… in that dress…you have no idea how much strength it is taking not to go there and…"- I smiled and bit my lower lip.

"And?"- The roles were reversed again, and realizing that he smiled.

"And…I might show you sometime, when we are not at school."- We smiled at each other.

"This afternoon sounds like a great opportunity…to show each other a few... things."- I was surprised at my words; and the effect he had on me. He made this new confident Bella emerge and take over my body. This new Bella was very different from me, she knew waht she wanted and went for it without any fear or embaressament.

He opened his mouth to speak but, the bell rang and he just smiled at me mischievously, and my heart bit faster in anticipation.

In little time the classroom was filled with talking teenagers, no one seemed to notice that I was already in the class room, except for Jacob who looked at me suspiciously. I ignored him and opened my notebook and just started to draw on it.

"Hello, everyone, did you have a nice weekend?" – Edward said, starting the class, only a few spoke in reply, of course one of them was Lauren.-"I'm happy you had a good time, because I certainly did."

"Was she cute?"- Mike asked jokingly, and Edward smiled.

"No, cute doesn't come close, she was beautiful."- Everyone just laughed. Could he be referring to me? I calm myself down so my face would give me away, and didn't dare to look up.

"Way to go."- Colin said.

"It was her, that inspired my choice of the poem I bring to, you today."- He picked up some sheets of paper and asked Lauren to distribute them, and she was delighted to do it. When I got mine I read the poem, it was from Pablo Neruda.

_**Like a puma in the barren wilderness**_

_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.  
Silent, starving I prowl through the streets.  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disquiets me,  
I search the liquid sound of your steps all day.  
I hunger for your sleek laugh,  
For your hands the color of the wild grain,  
I hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,  
I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your loveliness,  
The nose, sovereign of your arrogant face,  
I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

_And I walk hungry, smelling the twilight  
Looking for you, for your hot heart,  
Like a puma in the barren wilderness._

Oh, my God…I did not know what to think, what did this mean? He craved my mouth, my voice? He wanted to eat my skin. My heart was beating so fast that I could hear the sound of it, and Jacob turned to face me. For a moment I thought he might have heard it to, because he came closer but he said:

"Bella, I'm sorry, I was such a jerk. Please forgive me."- I just looked the other way and he insisted.-"Bella, please.

"Not now, we'll talk after class ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Jacob, do you have anything you want to share with us?"- Edward asked him, Jacob looked at the sheet of paper and quickly read the poem.

"Well, the guy seems a bit despaired…"

"Ok, do you think love can lead to despair?"

"Yes, if it not returned."-He said bitterly and looking to me.

"Is that the only way possible? Or is it possible you could love or want someone so bad that, like Pablo, you would hunt that person down like a puma?"

"That sounds a bit sick, like a stalker" – Jessica said.

"Why do you say that, Jessica?"

"Well, he is saying he wants to eat her skin, and hunt her down, that's sick."

"You have to keep in mind that he is comparing himself to a puma. He is saying that like a puma needs and hunts his prey, he needs this woman."

"Oh, I still think it is kind of sick."

"Is love, like this or are we talking about lust?"

"Definitely lust."-Mike said.

"Why do you said, that?"

"You should tell us. Why did, that girl inspired you to bring this poem."- Edward laughed.

"Nice try…I know why, but I want you to figure it out by yourselves."- Mike grimaced.

"I say it is lust, because, the guy, like wants to eat her, that sounds a lot like sex to me."

"But aren't they connected?"- No one answered.

"I think they are."-I said, and everyone looked at me, including Edward, I slowly raise my eyes to meet his.

"Please explain."- Edward said, his face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed that he was eager to hear my answer, so I gathered all of my strength and continued.

"I Think there is lust without love, what you would call...one night stands...but there isn't true love without lust. Because, if you really love someone, and that love is strong, you desire that person, and that desire can be as strong as the desire a puma has for its prey. It can consume you and become more important than anything, even food or water or the air that you breathe."-Nobody said a word, I looked up and Edward was smiling that crooked smile.

"Well done... Bella."-His voice showed no emotion, but his eyes burned with intensiity, he quickly turned to Mike and said.-"Do you agree with that?"

"I don't know…I don't think you can find love like that, I think it is only in books, or girls imaginations, its fiction."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree, with you."- Edward said.

"Is that how you feel, about your girl?"-Mike asked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know that?"- He smiled, but the bell rang, and class was over.-"I want you to write your opinion on this poem, no more than twenty lines."

I slowly gather my things, because I knew Jacob would be waiting for me, I took one last look at Edward, that had a bunch of girls around him. I felt like acting like a puma scrare them away and claim what was mine. But the fact was that he wasn't mine, not yet, anyway.

I walked out and Jacob was waiting for me leaning against the wall, I walked to him.

"Ok, talk!"- I said coldly, I knew I was turning this into more then it actually was, but he had to realize once and for all, that I didn't feel the same way about him.

"I want to apologize, I'm really sorry about what I did. Its killing me, the way you're treating me."

"You deserve it."

"I said I was sorry."

"Are you sorry about this morning to? What was that about?"

"That, rose…do you know who sent it to you?"

"No."- I lied, again…

"What you said in class…do you...do you...feel that way about anyone?"

"No."- I lied, again but I was not very convincing.

"You're lying, I can see it."- I looked at him, and sadness was all over his eyes.

"No I'm not."

"I knew it, you promised you would tell me."- His voice was becoming louder and people were starting to look at us.

"I promised I would tell you when I had a boyfriend, and I don't have one."

"But you are in love, aren't you?"- He was making me angry again.

"What if I am? What's it to you?"

"You are…, I knew it...I lost…"- He looked at me, tears shining in his eyes and then he just turned around and left. I just stood there, not knowing what to do, but feeling terrible for hurting my friend.

I heard the bell ring, letting me know that my next class was about to start, but after what just happened I couldn't just go in there and sit next to Jacob. So I went to a place I knew it would be empty for at least one more hour.

The paper's room was the best place to be alone right now; I knew that the rest of the team wouldn't be there until school was over. I went inside and closed the door; I set down around the big meeting table and just let my face fall on my hands.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling, I felt sad because I knew I had hurt Jacob, but I was mad about the way he was acting. Haven't I told him, that I didn't feel the same way about him? So why was he trying to force me to change? Could it be that his feelings for me were that strong? Like mine were for Edward? Because I knew that, if Edward did not loved me that I would be unable to move on. Was that how it was for Jacob?

"Bella, are you alright."- I heard Edward's concerned voice, I looked up and he was standing next to me, I had been so into my thoughts that I didn't even hear him coming in the room.-"What's wrong? I saw you arguing with Jacob, is everything alright?"

"Not really. But shouldn't you be in class?"

"Don't you think I should be the one asking you that?"-He said smiling gently as he took the a seat next to mine.

"Well, maybe, but you're the adult here, you have responsibilities, as for me, on the other hand I'm a simple student, and everyone knows it is healthy to ditch class sometimes."- He laughed.

"Really?"

"Hu, uh."- And I made my most serious look.-"It's in the students survival manual and everything."

"Oh…and does that manual give any advice to students who fall in love with their teachers?"

"Oh, yes, it is a very complete manual."- He smiled widely.

"And, what does it say?"- I knew he was trying to distract me from what I was feeling, and it was definitely working.

"I don't think you will like it."

"Try me."- Oh! God… He was driving me crazy, if he knew what I was thinking he wouldn't have said that, but that new Bella was taking over me again.

"Well, it says, that if you happened to be alone with that especific teacher, that you should not waist the opportunity and you should try to kiss him."- I said shyly.

"Really…and do you follow that manual strictly?"- I couldn't believe that he continued teasing me like that. Didn't he know that I was just a hormonal teenager?

"I have to warn you, Mr. Cullen... that you are crossing a very dangerous line."- He grinned and leaned closer to me, close enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

"Does that mean you are going to try to kiss me right now?"- And he faked the most shocked look in his face.-"Maybe I should just leave, before you jump at me like a puma or something."

"Maybe you should…that is definitively a possibility..."- And I leaned forward almost closing the distance between us, setting my heart into a frantic pounding rhythm, I could hardly breath.

"Bella…".- He said through uneven breaths, but he didn't move.

"Kiss me…"- I whispered and he smiled mischievously.

"You, kiss me…"-He teased me. So he didn't want to make the first move…I really wanted to kiss him and he knew that, and was probably counting on it, but I was having too much fun.

"No, you do it."- I teased him and I slowly licked my lips, my tongue slightly touching his lips. He just groaned, closed his eyes and his breathing became heavier.

"I guess you don't follow that manual as strictly as you said."- And he moved back a little to look me in the eyes with an amusing look in his face.

"Just kiss me…"- I begged. He continued smiling and caressed my cheek with his hand, then he moved closer, but not in the direction I wanted, he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I will, but not now and definitely not here."- He let me go and leaned back in his chair, putting a safe distance between us. I just stood there for a few seconds, with my eyes closed and lingering with me memory of his touch.-"Are you going to tell me what happened?"- Unwillingly I opened my eyes and leaned back in my chair with disappointment spread across my face, might have pouted a little, and he just smiled.

"With Jacob?" - He nodded.-"Jacob and I have been friends for a long time, he is or was my best friend…I've told you this before, haven't I?"-He nodded again in response.-"But lately he wants to be more than that, and can't accept the fact that I don't. When he saw the rose you gave me, he kind of freak out, it was kind of weird…I was so mad that I think, I might have hurt his feelings and now I feel bad about it, but he just doesn't know when to back off"

"I can't say I blame him, look at you, you are so beautiful and interesting…"- I just rolled my eyes.

"Please, you don't have to say that, just to make me feel better."

"Why do you do always say that? Don't you have any idea the effect you have on the male population? Especially today…in that dress."

"Right."- I knew I wasn't beautiful, and it was hard to believe that someone would see me that way, especially someone like Edward.

"You have to learn to have more confidence in yourself. To become like…"- He was searching for the right word, and I saw that has an opportunity to change the subject.

"Like a pumain the barren wilderness?"- He smiled that crooked smile that made me melt.

"Yes…"

"Is that how you feel?"-I wanted to ask him that since I read the poem in class.-"Were you referring to me…in class?"-I asked shyly, without any courage to look at him. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it, so that I was facing him.

"Yes and yes."- My heart swelled with joy and a big smile appeared on my lips.

"That is so hard for me to believe in…"

"Why?"

"Because it is…I mean, you are dazzling gorgeous... man like you don't crave for girls like me, it's unnatural. You should be with someone like...like Rosalie…"-He put his hand over my lips, so I would stop talking.

"You're wrong, and for you information, I like brunettes and Rosalie is slightly boring. "- I had a hard time believing that, and my face must have shown that.-"You don't believe me, do you?"- I just shook my head, no.-"Then you are a very silly, beautiful insecure girl. Because if you had any idea of the risk I'm taking, just to be here alone with you…you would realize how seriously true my feelings are for you."

That was a bit of shock to me, I had never really thought about that…he was my teacher and older than me, if someone walked in and found us, he would lose his job, or worse, he could be charged with something. I started to panic.

"You should leave."- He smiled and gently took my hand in his.

"We have a lot to talk about, Bella…don't worry, it will be ok."- He gave me an assuring smile and kissed my hand. I loved that fact that he was doing that, but the fear of hurting him was greater than that, and I pulled my hand away and pushed my chair further away from him. He smiled widely.-"Have you finished my interview for the paper?"

"No, I haven't even started; I had a very distracting weekend."

"Then you better get to it, Ms. Swan, before your friends get here and you have to explain to them why you haven't done it."

"That would be very interesting, wouldn't it?"

"That's an understatement. Now get started, I'm going to go now, I'll be back in a bit, after everyone is here."

"Ok."-He hadn't even left and I was already missing him…I was so pathetic. I wanted to tell him not to go away, but I knew it was necessary.

After he left I went to one of the computers, got my notebook out and stated to write the article about Edward and Emmet, I was done when the rest of the team came in, and we all joined around the big meeting desk and talked about the progress of our assignments. Everyone was curious about how the interview went. I showed them the print of what I had just finished and they all love it.

"It's missing something."- Angela said. I looked at it and she was right, it was missing a few pictures.

"You are right; we should put a few pictures of them."- That would be fun; everyone agreed that it was a good idea. The meeting moved on and everyone got a chance to talk about what they were doing, Edward came in quietly and took a seat next to Angela.

"You seem not to need my help, so I think I'll just go."- Edward said, after everyone was done talking.

"Actually I need something from you."- I said, and I could see that Edward made an effort to hide his true reaction to my words."

"I'm all yours."- He was teasing me again; I had to concentrate really hard not to give him the answer he deserved to hear. Lauren just looked at him completely melting in her chair, I wanted to kill her. I was really turning into a puma!

"Well, we need some pictures of you and your brother for the article, is that ok with you?"- He grimaced.

"Is that really necessary?"- He was shy, and that was so cute.

"Yes"- Angela and I said together.

"Ok, then…"- He said defeated.-"But we have to do it now, because I have an important meeting this afternoon."

"Uh, are you meeting that girl?"- Connor said.

"Maybe…"- Edward said smiling.

"Is she hot?"- Connor asked and Edward just laughed and I felt my face blush.

"You have no idea, Connor, and that's all I'm going to say."- Connor smiled and we all laughed.-"Who is the photographer?"- Edward asked to change the subject.

"That would be me."-Angela said.

"Where do you want do to this?"- She turned to me for instructions, since it was my article.

"We can do it outside, maybe near the football field. What do you think?"

"It sounds great. Emmet is probably in practice now, so that will make it easier."- Of course I already knew that, and that was the reason I suggested it. Edward smile at me in approval realizing that.

Angela got her camera and we went outside, as we walked Edward talk to Angela and asked her a few question about herself, she was surprised but answered all of them. It was wonderful to see Edward like this; he really cared about his students and wanted to know them better, that made my heart feel stronger about him.

When we got to the football field, practice was half way through the team was in the middle of field doing some exercises, we came closer to the side line and some of the boys looked our way and stopped abruptly what they were doing and because of that, they started to knock each other down. It was like a comic scene in a movie, very funny. Who didn't see the fun it was Coach Uley and Emmet that looked our way. Edward waved at Emmet, and he said something to the Coach and came to meet us.

"Get your asses up; never seen a pretty girl before?"- Coach Uley roared, and the boys all started to get up.

"Hey, bro! What brings you all here?"- He smiled widely and looked at me in a funny way.

"We wanted to take some pictures of you and Edward for the article is that possible?"- I asked and Emmet scratched is head thoughtfully and then smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that, but you'll have to wait a little bit. Let me get the guys playing and I'll be right over."

"That will be great, if that's alright with you Edward."- Angela said.

"It's fine with me." – Edward answered has Emmet turned around to walk back to the field, but he stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, can you please sit down. You see…with the sun hitting you like that, your dress, kind of becomes transparent and like you saw that's a bit distracting for my boys."- My mouth dropped and I looked down at my legs and saw that he was right, my face burned as my blood rushed to it, giving me red tomato color. I quickly hid behind Angela, who started to laugh.

I looked up and saw that Edward was looking at me, is eyes filled with desire and not moving up from my legs, he swallowed loudly and I gave him a reproving look, and quickly took a seat with Angela walking in front of me.

Edward stood for a while and then took a seat next to me, he was smiling, and he came closer discreetly and whispered:

"I told so…"- I looked at him surprisingly and he had the most beautiful smile ever, I was going to tell him he was wrong, but seeing him smile like that made me forget what I was going to say. It was almost has he proud of being right.

"Looks like, your dress is making a few waves."- Angela said.

"Not, you too. I don't see what's all the fuss is about. I'm just wearing a dress, for God sake!"

"Well, yeah. But you look great in it. And we are not used to see you like that. You should definitely wear that king of clothe more often.

"Bah."- I said in desperation, I could hear Edward trying to hide his laughter.

"Why did you wear that?"-Angela asked.

"I have a job interview at four."-I used the same excuse as before.

"That's great."

"You'll never guess where…"- I teased Angela.

"Where, you have to tell me."

"At… AliRose's new store."- Angela's mouth dropped.

"No way! How did you manage that?"

"Well, it was an angel that helped."- I said smiling; knowing that Edward would know I was talking about him and he didn't disappointed me, and gave me a beautiful smile.

"What do you mean by that?"- I was rescued from an answer has Emmet approached us and said:

"Ok, I'm ready."

I asked Angela to choose the best place; I told her how I wanted it to look. Emmet was totally comfortable, but I could tell that Edward was making a great effort. Of course Emmet kept making fun of him and we all laughed. Sometimes Angela was laughing so hard that she wasn't capable of taking the shot.

"So, Bella, are you ready for this afternoon?"- Emmet asked, while Angela was showing some of the pictures to Edward.

"Yes, and no."

"You'll do fine. Rosalie and Alice already like you a lot, and if you are as intelligent as Edward says, I'm sure the job is yours."

"Edward talked about me?"- He winked at me and smiled.

"He'll tell you about it later."

"What do you mean but that?"

"Be patient, little Bella."-What was he talking about? Had Edward told him?-"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, you can."- He gave a big smile.

"Are you going to the interview, directly from here?"

"Yes…"

"Great."-He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.-"Could you please take something for Rose, it just a small gift so that she'll know I was thinking about her."- I was speechless; these Cullen boys were very romantic.

"I'll be happy to do it, that's very sweet."

"Do you think she'll like the idea?"

"I'm sure she will."

"What are you two whispering about?"- Edward asked jokingly, but I could see the uneasiness in his eyes, and so did Emmet.

"Relax, bro, I was just asking Bella for a favor."- Edward looked at him angrily and Emmet just laughed.-"So are we done?"

"Yes, I think we have what we need."-Angela said.

"Great. So I'll meet you in the parking lot in 15 minutes."-Emmet asked.

"Yes, that fine."- Angela and Edward just look at with as suspicious look, before we all headed back the paper's room. Edward didn't say a word and when we were about to enter the building he said goodbye and walked to the administration building. I stood at the door looking confused at him.

"Are you, ok?- Angela asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"The Cullen's are very nice, that Emmet is very funny."

"Yes, he is."

"They seem to like you a lot."- I froze.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…it just felt like that. They are both very nice to me, but with you...is different…"- Oh. Boy…Had Angela noticed anything?

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then, why are you meeting Emmet in the parking lot?"

"Oh. That…You see…Emmet's fiancée works at AliRose, and he asked me to take her a gift, isn't that sweet? But you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok. Was it him who helped you with the interview?"

"No, I sent an application, last week and got a call on Saturday."-So I was lying to my friends once more, but it was necessary.

I asked Angela if she was going to the Spring prom, and that was enough to have her forget about what we were talking about and she kept going on about what dress she was going to wear, and how Eric would look good in a suit, etc…

I gathered my things and took the camera's memory card with me, so that I could choose the pictures for my article. I was curious to see if the camera could fully take all of Edward beauty in a picture.

I walked to the parking lot and waited by my truck for Emmet, he showed up a little afterwards, and had the most shocked look in his face.

"That's what you drive?"- He said laughing.

"What's wrong with my truck?"-He just laughed harder.

"How old is that? I bet it is older than my dad."

"Could you stop laughing, please."-I said seriously.-"You know, not all of us can afford shining Volvos, or huge truck."- He immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a snob or something, but you have to admit, that you have a very old, awful looking car."- He said in a serious tone.

"It has wheels and I it drives me where I need to go, so that's enough for me."- He got this weird look on his face.

"Does, Edward know, you drive that?"- He asked with grin on his face. Why would he ask me something like that?

"No, why would he know that?"- He opened his mouth to speak but, then close it and handed me a small wrapped box.

"Patience, little Bella."-Than he gave me one of those tight bear hugs, that nearly crushed my ribs.

"Emmet, you shouldn't do that here."- He automatically let me go and with a goofy smiled said.

"This will be complicated…hum...thank you."- He turned and walked away. I stood there for a moment not knowing what just happened before I got in my car and headed downtown for my interview.

* * *

**_Hoped you like this one...things are heating up...I'll be add the next chapert soon. Don't forget to review, it is great to know your opinion._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you so much for your previous reviews, they mean a lot to me :)_**

**_Hope you like this next chapter, things get really hot in this one..._**

* * *

I followed Alice's instructions and they lead me to a beautiful street with palm trees on both sides, it was one of the newest and hottest spots of downtown Phoenix. I stopped and parked in front of the number she told me, it was a new building, with modern architecture. On the ground floor there were two big widows that covered all of the ground floor's façade, and they were covered with AliRose Logo, so that it was impossible to look inside. Above it there was a huge sign, say: opening soon ALIROSE STORE.

I was thrilled to be here and to have this opportunity, I walked to the door and pressed the bell, a man in a construction uniform opened the door for me. I went inside and the place was huge, there were two floors and a few construction workers were painting the walls in the most beautiful bright colors I had ever seen.

"Hi, Bella."- Alice's voice greeted from behind me, I turned to see her, she was smiling at me and looked beautiful in a tight short dress.-"I'm so happy you are here."- And she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Alice. I'm the one who is happy to be here."- She took my hand and pulled me so that I would follow her.

"Let's go out of here before we get paint all over our clothes. By the way, that dress and color look great on you. Of course if you were wearing some of our designs you would look even better."

"You are probably right, but this in all I can afford."

"Hum, that's something we'll have to change, by the way, I had an idea that I wanted to run by you, but will do that after the interview."

We started walking, and climb up these beautiful stairs on the right side of stores, that lead to a very sophisticated looking hall. Alice led the way and I followed behind .We stopped at another door and Alice punched a code, and we walked into a room, with a very simple but sophisticated decoration, there were two couches against one of the walls and opposite from them there was a desk that I assumed would be for a secretary and behind it there was another door.

As Alice opened the door, we walked in into a beautiful large office. There were two decks opposite from each other; there were racks with clothes and sample of textiles spread all over the place, and different pictures designs on the walls, there was also a glass shelf filled with awards. One the right corner there were three couches in a U form, with a coffee table between them and a huge flat screen on the wall. All the colors and furniture had a sense of perfect harmony, this was Alice and Rosalie's office; it was unreal to be here.

"Hello, Bella."-Rosalie said as she stood from behind her desk and came to greet me extending her hand to me and we shook hands.

"I have something for you."- I said and handed her, Emmet's little box, she looked at me with surprise.

"Hey, how come she gets a present and I don't."- Alice said pouting.

"Oh. It's not from me, its form Emmet. He wanted to surprise Rosalie."- Rosalie smiled widely and unwrapped the little box and underneath there was a black velvet box.

"In that case, you are forgiven."-Alice said smiling.-"Come on, Rose open it."- Rosalie opened the box and inside was a beautiful pair of what look like diamond earrings.

"Oh, my God, isn't my man so romantic?"- She went to her desk and got her phone to call Emmet.

"Come, Bella, let's sit down and talk for a bit."- We went and set on one of the couch and a few minutes later Rosalie came and set with us.

They asked me a few question about fashion, about myself and how I usually planned my day, about school, my schedules, my family, my dreams and ambitions. It felt more like three friends talking and not a job interview.

"Ok, I think, that does it, don't you Rose?"- Alice asked and they exchanged a long look.

"That's it, the interview is done?"- I was surprised, I was expecting something completely different, but I guessed that to work at a store you don't need that much information.-"Are you going to tell me, how I did now? Or will you call me later?"

"When can you start?"-Rosalie asked.

"Does that mean I got the job?"

"Of course."- They said together. I almost jumped with joy, but tried to keep my best professional look.-"I can start whenever you want. When does the store open?"

"Why do you need to know that?"- Alice asked.

"Well, isn't about that the interview was about? A job, at the store?"- Alice grimaced.

"Good Lord, you think we would waste someone with you potential, on store staff?"

"What do you mean?"- Rosalie came closer and put one arm over my shoulder.

"Bella, do you think we interview all the staff members of the store?"

"You don't?"- Rosalie rolled her eyes, and I felt like a fool, apparently I was missing something.

"Of course not, Bella. We have people who do that for us. We only interview the people who will work close to us."- My mouth dropped. What was she saying? I would be working close to them?

"My, dearest Bella, we want you to be our assistant, to help us here in the office."- Now I was in shock, I had never worked in an office before.

"I don't qualifications for will need someone full time, someone that knows the business."- I said between breaths.

"That's for us to know, and we know you are just the person we need. You see, Bella we run our office in a very different way than most people do. We have a corporate office in New York, where the business part is done; we have people we trust that take of that for us. Here we will be mostly, running this store and focusing on designing, which is what we do better."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to help us with whatever we need, with phone calls, and meetings you will be our connection with everything outside this office, except for our men and family."

"I don't know if can do a job like that…What if I mess up? Are you sure you don't have the wrong person?"- I felt I was in over my head.

"Don't be silly, we know the kind of person we need and that person is you. But there are a few conditions."- Alice said and my heart was racing, what could they want?

"What are they?"

"First, you can only wear our label, no more cheap clothing for you."-I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me by continuing.-"Second, you are not driving that piece of scrap anymore. If you take this job, you'll be an important part of AliRose and your image will reflect who we are. So, no more rusty ugly car parked in front of the store."

"But I…"- She put her hand on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"I know what you were about to say, and new clothes and new car came with the job, they are perks of been the assistant of two fashion brilliant minds."- And they both laughed.-"So do you want the job or not?

"I don't know… I'm not sure I'm the person you are looking for."

"If you didn't think you were, we would not be having this conversation."- Rosalie said.-"So, the decision is yours…do you want the job or not?

"Yes...but I'm afraid…"-

"Great. That's all we need to hear.-Alice interrupted me.-"We'll have a contract ready for you tomorrow."- I couldn´t believe, I had found a job, one that was beyond my dreams, and that I would get new clothes and a new car. I sat calmly while they explained me in more detail what my job would be, but inside I was doing a crazy victory dance.

"Can I just ask something?"- They looked at me in a puzzled way.

"Go ahead."

"Could we do it gradually…the clothes and the car thing…"-They laughed.

"If that's what you want, but as soon as the store opens, you'll have to be ready to represent us in the world."-They both laughed.

"So, how long do I have?"- They just rolled they eyes.

"About a moth…but please try to show a bit more excitement, this is a good thing."- I knew it was but, I never actually paid a lot of attention to my clothes and my car, this job would bring more changes then I was expecting.

They explained me in more detail what the job would be, I would have to come here directly from school every day and there were days that I would have to work late, I would be paid more than mother was in a full time job. I was completely overwhelmed, this felt surreal.

Our talk was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, and this small woman, came in the door. She had brown hair almost like Edward's, brown lovely eyes, her face was beautiful and she had the warmest loving look in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"- She said in the softest voice. Alice got up, walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Mom, you never interrupt, we were just finishing, come let me introduce you to… Bella."- She said my name, like it should mean something to her mother, and at the sound of it, Alice's mom smiled warmly and they came closer to me

"Hello, Bella, I'm Esme, it's really nice to meet you."- Just she just hugged me and kissed my cheek. I froze not knowing what to do. And then it hit me… that was Edward's mom!

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh. Please call me Esme."

"My mom did the design for the interior of our store; she is one of the best in the business."- Alice said proudly.

"I know, Edward told…"- I was so nervous that I talked too much, and as always my cheeks became red. But the strangest thing was their reaction, they just smiled.

"I'm happy he told you about me."- There was another knock on the door and we all turned to see who it was, and it was Edward. I had completely forgotten that he said he would meet me here. That was it all started to make sense to me, Emmet's comments, Esme and Alice's reaction…they knew, all of them knew…

"Hello, everyone."-He said as he came in and our eyes met, and his eyes did not hid what he felt, they were full of love and desire for me it was so intense that I couldn't look away.

"We should give them some privacy, let's go downstairs girls."- Esme said and Edward blushed, she turned to me.-"Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope, we'll see each other very soon."- She walked to Edward, hugged him and whispered something in his hear, which made him smile shyly. Alice and Rosalie just left giggling and I just stood there frozen in shock.

After we were alone, Edward sighed and looked at me with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, my knees finally gave in and I landed on the couch. He came closer an set on the coffee table, in front of me.

"You told them? They know? What did you tell them? Why?"- He knelt in front of me, with his body against my legs and cupped my face with his hands; his proximity made all of my concern disappear. He pulled me closer, smiled, and then he whispered softly.

"Shh…- He said caressing my lips with his thumbs.-"We'll talk…but first I'm going to do something I've been dying to do all day." He's breathing became heavier as he came closer to me, my heart went into a frantic pounding rhythm as I realized he was about to kiss me. I had been waiting for this for what seemed like years, but remembering what had happened earlier I decided I would not make this easy for him. So when he was about to kiss me, and moved back and smiled wickedly. He pushed me closer but I moved again right before our lips touched.

"What are you doing…"- He said through uneven breaths.

"Nothing…"- And I deviated from his attempt to kiss me again, it was hurt me to do this, because all my body wanted was to kiss him, but at the same time, this little game was make me react in a more intense way. And by the look on his face he was feeling exactly the same. He closed his eyes, and smiled naughtily, then he gently kissed my cheek and down to my jaw line and moving to my ear, where he stopped and whispered.

"You know…"-His warm breathing against my skin send shivers down my body, and he smiled at my reaction.-"I had planned this soft gentle first kiss, but you just made that impossible now."- He moved closer to my lips, but I was having too much fun so moved back again.-"If you don't stop that now, I'll leave…"- My experience in this kind of thing was little on none, but I knew enough to know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"No, you won't…"- I teased him.

"Bella…-"He said in the bit of irritation.-"I spent hours planning this moment, and you've completely ruin it for me…"- He was back against my ear and I could hear his smile in his voice, and he gently bit my earlobe, and I lost it…

The desire I had been holding back took over my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands move up to the back of his head and into his hair and I pulled him closer to me and kissed him deeply letting all the love and desire I felt for him flow freely. I was feeling pure ecstasy; I had never felt like that before, he became as frantic as I was, responding in the same intensity. The little space between our bodies became too much and I pulled him closer to me and opened my legs to put an end to the space between us, and the closer he came the highest my dress came up my legs, and before I knew it, he was hovering me against the couch, his hands travelled down my body, until they reached my legs and he softly caressed and lift them so that they were around his waist, I could felt all of him.

I felt my body burn with the desire for him, my breathing turn to panting and I felt him smile against my lips and suddenly our kiss became softer, he took my hands and gently forced me to release him and he pulled away, leaving completely breathless. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he was breathing as heavily as I was and smiling at me.

"You do act like puma, don't you?"- I smiled shyly and covered my face with my hands, to hide my blushing face.-"Don't do that…I love it when you blush like that…"- And he took my hands in his. He smiled naughtily and said.-"I'm going to seat next to you now, so please behave and try not attack me again."

"You started it…"- I said in my defense.

"Oh, no…you're the one who kissed me first."He said with a smug smile on his face…My mouth dropped realizing he was right, and we both laughed. He set down next to me, took the bottom hem of my dress and pulled it down, and then he put one hand under my knees and moved my legs so that they were on top of his lap and we were facing each other, he held me tight and kissed my forehead.

"Ok…let's talk."

"You want to talk? Now?- He faked a shock look.

"Yes…that's why we are here."

"But there is so many things we could do…instead of talking…"- I said pouting and he gave a severe look and laughed.

"We need to talk…"

"Ok…" – I said defeated.-"Why did you tell your family?"

"Well, Alice figured it out by herself, and since it is a very complicated situation, she thought it would be best if the whole family knew, so they could support me if things ended badly."

"Ended badly? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm your teacher, and you are under age, I could not only lose my job, but be charge with something."- I never had really thought about how serious this was, until this afternoon, he was taking an enormous risk.

"What did your family say?"- He smiled and thought for a bit about what he should say.

"At first my dad freaked out a bit, but when he saw how serious I was about you, he just accepted my decision. My mom was thrilled; basically they were all happy for me, you may not believe this, but it has only been hard for me to be with someone...I have dated…but no one seemed to be able to fully get my interest, I've kind of always lived in my own little world…and then I meet you…and your turn that world upside down…and what I feel is so intense, that I can't just walk away or limit it to social boundaries. That's why I think my family accepted so well, they are just happy I finally found someone."

"Wow, if my dad found out, I'm sure the first thing he would do, was to go for his gun."- He laughed.

"Really?"

"Probably, Charlie's like that, overprotective. I have to say I'm surprised your family took it so well. They took it better than I'm taking it."

"What do you mean?"- I looked into his eyes, for him to see how serious I was.

"I'm scared…I've never felt like this before…this is all very knew to me…and…I'm afraid you will realize how big of a mistake this is and walk away…and I don't know how I would react to that…what I'm feeling is so strong and intense…"- He caressed my check and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"That's exactly how I feel…I know that the wisest thing would be to walk way…but I don't have the strength to let you go."- I smiled widely at the sound of his words- "I can't lose you…I don't care what it costs. This won't be easy, and if what you fell for me is not strong enough to endure this you should tell me right now, before I make a complete fool of myself."It amazed me how a god like him could be insecure…maybe I should show him again how strongly I felt.

His face was inches from mine, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled to a kiss, I kissed him deeply pouring all of my heart and soul into that kiss, so that he could feel how deep and strong my feelings for him were. Once again he responded with the same intensity and we kissed passionately for a long time, until we were completely breathless.

"Calm down, my little puma…"-He said in a husky voice as he slowly pulled away, and I hid my blushing face against his shoulder.

"You said, you had a plan… What are we going to do? Did you really make a plan, like you said this morning?"- He looked a little embarrassed.

"I did, but after today, I'm thinking it's worthless. You know, I had the most detailed plan, you have no idea…"- I had to smile at that, who makes a detailed plan about a relationship? His mind surly worked in an entire different level, than the rest of the human kind.-"… but I guess my dad was right…you can't rationalize love."- He smirked.

"So, what are we going do? I don't have the strength to be away from you…"- He grinned at the sound of my words.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear you said that…"- and he kissed me softly, enjoying the way it felt to have out tongues touching each other.-"We will have to be very careful until school is over. Do you think you parents would approve of me? As your boyfriend?"- As my boyfriend? He wanted to be my boyfriend…I just died and gone to heaven…

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Isn't that what we are talking about?"

"I guess…but hearing that coming out of your mouth is unbelievable."- He smiled and gave me deep persuasive kiss that left me breathless.

"Do you believe it now?"- I just shook my head no, and like before I was rewarded with another consuming kiss; it was so intense that I felt my head starting to spin. Once again he pulled away and held me tightly.-"You didn't answer my question."- My mind was still recuperating from the intensity of his kiss and I was unable to think straight.

"What question?"- He smiled.

"Do you think your parents would approve of me?"

"What difference does that make, I'll be eighteen in a few months, and they won't be able to anything."

"Does that mean, they won't approve of me?"

"I don't know…Renée would probably be easier to convince, she would freak out for a while and then eventually accept my choice, on the other hand Charlie…"-He waited patiently for me to gather my thoughts.-"But it would have to be a gradual thing…specially with my mom, if she meets you first and likes you…when she finds out it would be easier."

"That's what I thought…I thought we could come up with some fake accidental encounters or something."- He had really thought about this thoroughly.

"It's a great idea, but you can't tell me when, it has be a surprise to me as well, because I suck at lying, and my mom would see right through me. You know …this might be the perfect timing she is so crazy in love right now, that she might take it more lightly."

"What about your father?"

"Charlie's is whole different thing…and he lives miles away from here…so what he can't see, can't hurt him, right?"- He gave me that crooked smile, that made me burn with desire.

"If that's what you want…"

"Well…What I really wanted was for you to kiss me again…"-I said shyly he just shook his head and rewarded with a kiss full of desire and longing.-"Will we be a able to have moments like this?"

"I sure hope so…but never at school, we will have to be extra careful there, so don't be surprised if I ignore you a bit. The great thing about my family knowing is that we can meet here or at my parent's house, or at Alice's."

"Wait…is that why Alice offered me this job? Because of you?"- That made me feel kind of weird, maybe even disgust about it.

"Of course not…They scheduled the interview before I told them."

"Yeah, but I thought I was coming for an interview for a job at the store, but they want me to be their assistant and want to give me clothes and a car. Did you know that?"- He looked as surprised as I was.

"They want you to be their assistant? That's the first time I'm hearing this, please believe me. But let me telling you something about those two, when it come to their work, they are very serious, they wouldn't have offered you this job, if they didn't think you were capable of doing it. There is only one thing they take more seriously than work and that's their boyfriends.-"He smile and continued.-"Although I have to agree with the car part…your truck is…"- and he just grimaced unable to pronounce whatever word he thought about.

"What's with you Cullen's and cars, my car is perfectly fine."

"Bella, that's not a car…that's more like a piece of scrap with wheels."-He said laughing, I wanted to be mad at him, but seeing him laughing like that, relaxed with me in his arms, erased my anger, and I just pouted.-"I'm sorry."- He said, trying not to laugh.

"It's just a car; it runs fine, what's the big deal?"

"We have always been passionate about what we drive so when we look at…that…thing…it's just…"-He was trying to find the right word not to hurt my feelings, but I just rolled my eyes in desperation.

"Bah…Will we be able to talk on the phone?"- I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, whenever you want, but you should save my number under an alias."

"An alias?"

"Yes, so that if someone uses your phone my name isn't on it."

"Oh…I see."-I smiled.-"I already did that…"

"You did, what did you named me?"-Curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Angel."

"Hum…that's twice you've called me Angel today."He said with a smug look on his face. But then he change to a more torment look and said.-"I don't feel like an angel, maybe more like a demon…or a monster"

"Why would you say that?"- How could he see himself like that?

"If I was an angel I would have left you alone, but so I'm selfish that I'm risking your reputation…and my job…."-I put a hand on his lips to make him stop saying those things.

"Never think that, you are everything to me, you have changed my life and made it better. And if you left, I would have… hunted you down like a puma."-He smiled shyly at my words looking at me from under his beautiful lashes.

"You would have?"

"Yes, I would have "_prowled the streets and walked hungry, smelling the twilight, looking for you, for your hot heart"_- And suddenly I mouth became too busy to continued talking and he took me in his arms tightly and kissed me hungrily, his hands traveled down my body, setting it on fire, his hand came up under my dress and caressed my thigh, pushing me closer to him, and my mind just went blank…I was unable to think…all I could do was feel.

Suddenly my phone biped signaling that I had received a texted message, I tried to pull away to get to my phone but Edward kept a tight hold on me.

"Edward…my…phone…"- He reluctantly loosened his arms but not enough for me to reach my phone.

"That was the hottest thing…"-He whispered against my lips.-"… hearing that poem come out of your lips…it was insane…"- He moved to my ear leaving a trail of hot soft kisses.-"You have no idea the effect you have on me…you are making it very hard to resist you."- I smiled in content, it felt so good to hear and see the way he reacted to me, which was exactly what he did to me.

"Edward? Could you just let me see my phone?"

"No..."He whimpered and continued to kiss me in the softest way, moving down to my neck, and I started to lose any will of moving and moaned in desire. I put my hands through his hair and pulled him to me and our lips met and we got lost on another deep consuming kiss.

My phoned biped again, and he slowly pulled away, and his arms released me so I could reach my phone. I had two texts from Renée, one said:

_Are you still at the interview? Hope that's a good sign…I'm already with Phil, by the way, he looks gorgeous in a suit. I had a lot of trouble finding the right clothes to wear without your help, my room looks like it was hit by a tornado. I missed you. Call me when you're done. Love you._

I smiled as I read, the other one said:

_I forgot to mention where we are going, wait I have no idea where it is…just call me when you are done. Love you_

That was my mother, I couldn't believe it was time for me to go, I looked at Edward and he had a sad look on his face.

"You have to go, don't you?"-He asked.

"Yes, Phil, my mom's boyfriend is taken us out to dinner, tonight."- He pulled me in his arms again, and held me there.-"I need to call her, she texted me twice and forgot to ask where we were going. That's how crazy she is."- He smiled but didn't let me go, so I decided to call my mom, in the arms of the man I loved.

As I was talking to her, Edward started to kiss me softly just like he had done before, starting on my jaw going up to my ear and down my neck. It took all my strength to be able to focus on what my mother was saying, all I got was the restaurant's name before I hung up.

"Nice work, Mr. Cullen…"-I said in the most serious voice I could fake.-"Now I have no idea where I should go."- He just smiled and whispered in my ear.

"Good...then stay."- He was making this even harder than it was.

"I would love nothing more, than to stay here, with you…but this is important to my mom."

"I'm sorry, what's the name of then place?"- I told and he smile widely.

"He must really like her."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's one of the best restaurants in town."

"It is? The name sounds familiar."- He smiled and whispered in my ear.

"That's because you've been there before."- And he started to kiss gently me as before.

"I have? How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm the one, who took you there."-It must be that beautiful Italian restaurant he had taken me on Saturday.

"Ah…so does that mean you really like me…"- He smiled against my skin.

"You have no idea…"- And he kissed me deeply, until there as a gentle knock on the door. He sighed in irritation.

"Come in."- He whimpered, I tried to move so I could sit straight, but he held me there, with my legs over his lap. Alice came in and when she saw us the biggest smile appeared on her face and I felt my face blush.

"Sorry, for interrupting, but it is almost dinner time and we need to get our things before we go."

"You could have waited a few more minutes."

"Sorry… I gather your conversation went, well."- He smiled and released his grip on me, and I got up.

"Yes, it did, but Bella wants to ask you something about the job."- I knew he was giving me this opportunity so that I was assured on why they offered me that job, because I didn't want a job as a favor, for being her brother's girlfriend.- "Bella…"- He encouraged me.

"Alice…did you offered me the job because of Edward?"- She looked surprised with my question.

"Bella, I take my job very seriously, and so does Rosalie, we would never hire someone, just because my brother was in love with her. Edward knows that."

"That's what he said but, I just wanted to hear it from you."

"When we talked to you, not just today, but on Saturday too, we realized the potential you have, you are like a raw diamond."-I had to roll my eyes at that one. A raw diamond? Me?-"Don't make that face; I know what I'm talking about. Tomorrow we'll talk better; I had an idea to discuss with you, but Eddy there stole all of your time."- She turned to Edward.-"Don't you dare come here tomorrow. I won't allow it"

He got up, went to her, grabbed her by the waist and said in the most low, growling voice.-"I can always make you…"- She just made a very serious look.

"You wouldn't dare…"- He started to tickle her and she started to laugh.

"Ok, ok, you win…for now."- He held her tight and kissed her cheek.-"I'll see you tomorrow at three?"- She asked me.

"Yes."

"Great! I'm so excited about this."- I had to admit that I was just as excited.

"I really have to go. Thank you for everything, Alice"- I said, she came and hugged me tight, and said.

"No…Thank you".

"Can you give me direction on how to get to the restaurant?"- I asked Edward.

"Yes, of course."- He said with eyes twinkling mischievously. He turned to Alice.-"Can you give us, one more minute?"

"Please, Edward, you can kiss her in front of me if you want to."- He just laughed and rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand and walked out the door; we were half way through when Alice said:

"Emmet is downstairs."

"Great. Don't give importance to anything he says, he will probably make some funny remark or something, just ignore him.- I said to me with a concerned look in his face.

We were just about to go down the stairs, when Edward stopped and turned around and pushed me against the wall with his body.-"I'm already missing you…"- He kissed me deeply and passionate, one of his hands held my face to his and the other rest in my low back, pulling against him, he slowly let me go and started walking again, keeping my hand in his.

When we got downstairs Rosalie was showing Emmet and Jasper the blue prints of the design of the store, they heard us approaching and they all turned to looked at us.

"Hello, again, Bella."- Emmet said with wicked grin on his face.

"Hello Emmet, Jasper."

"It's nice to see again."-Jasper said.

"Bella, needs to go now."-Edward said in a stern protective voice. I said goodbye to all of them and got the directions for Edward.

"I'm sorry for not walking you to your car."- He said in front of the door, he had his back the others shielding us from there sight.-"Text me when you get there, so that I don't worry."-I smiled at the sound of that, it was wonderful to know h worried about me.

"I will. I have to go."

"Drive safe, my love."- He kissed my forehead, and opened the door for me, and I walked out, but before the door closed I could hear Emmet mocking him and Edward answering in a not so polite way.

I got to my car, my heart was exploding with joy. He was in love with me…how was this possible? How could a man like that want to spend time with me? I argued with myself about, this not being the time to day dream about Edward, or I would get lost, and my mom would be sad. So I gave my full attention to traffic, and follow the directions Edward had given me.

About half an hour later I was parking at the restaurant, I looked around and felt kind of bad, my car was the oldest car parked. Was it possible that they were right about my truck? Maybe it would be a good thing to have a new car.

Renée would go insane when she heard about my news.

I walked inside and was guided to where my mom and Phil were seated; my mom was right, Phil looked really handsome in a suit.

I told her about the interview and she almost collapsed when I told her about my new job, she was ecstatic, I told her about the perks I was getting and she literally almost fell of her chair. We had just ordered when someone approached our table, standing behind me, my mom looked up and her mouth almost dropped.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's English teacher, and I just wanted to say hello.

* * *

_**I really hope you liked it, if you did, let me know by reviewing it. I'm already working on the next chapter, it will be EPOV, and that usually takes me a lot more time. I wish you all Happy Christmas.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank so much for you kind reviews, and since you asked for it here is the next chapter in EPOV. Hope you like as much as I liked write it. Bella is really coming out of her shell.**_

* * *

Bella had left and I was seated on the same couch where minutes earlier she had been in my arms. I couldn't believe I had actually kissed her…I could still feel her scent on my clothes, the memory of her body against mine made me feel empty and incomplete, I needed her near me it starting to feel like an addiction.

On Sunday night after I came home from the time I spend with my family, I set down on my desk and laid down the most careful, thorough plan I could think of. I put down all sorts of probable problems and complications…I had planned that the wisest thing would be to keep things between Bella and me, purely platonic until the end of the school year. But when she came into the class room wearing that blue dress, my body reacted immediately and I knew it would be impossible to do that. It took all of my strength to restrain myself from walking to her and kiss right then. She made things even harder by teasing me with her words and biting her lower lip, it made me burn with desire for her.

Later on when she begged me to kiss her, was the hardest thing not to do it, because all I wanted was to lock that door and take her in my arms. It was delightful to see the way she reacted to me; it was like she melted in my arms. The away she had teased me here…moving away every time I tried to kissed, made me want her even more and when she finally gave in and our lips touched for the first time, it was like nothing I had ever felt, it was pure ecstasy…the way she fit in my arms was amazing, the taste of her mouth…I almost made her completely mine…I took me all of my strength to pull away.

When she told me that she felt for me the same intense strong feelings I had for her, it was indescribable, I felt like I could take on the world…that with her by my side I could do anything, be anything…if Emmet could hear my thoughts right now he would laugh at me, but not even that could ruin what I was feeling. I was happy beyond words…

I decided I would put in course the only part of my plan I could salvage, so tonight I would meet Bella's mother.

"What are you grinning about?"-Alice asked.

"How would you feel about going on a mission?"- She smiled widely.

"I would love to…"-She answered clapping her hands.

I told the four of them what my plan was and they all agreed to help me, of course Emmet made a stupid remark, but I could care less.

We drove to the restaurant and about thirty minutes later we were seated a few tables behind Bella, I had a perfect view of her, she was just beautiful. Her mother was just like she had described, a beautiful happy woman, it was obvious she had strong feelings towards the man sitting next to her. I waited for the perfect moment and walked there.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's English teacher, and I just wanted to say hello." I said this standing right behind Bella, and she froze in surprise, it was amazing to realize how well she knew my voice.

Her mother gasped and looked at me; I tried to hide how nervous I was and Bella didn't react, probably afraid of what she might do.

"Bella, aren't you going to say hello to your teacher, it was very polite of him to came and greet you."- Her mother said and she turned around trying not to laugh, looked up fake this really bad annoyed look.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, how surprising to see you here."-I extended my hand to her, she took my hand in hers gently and my skin burned at her touch. I discreetly winked at her, and she smiled widely. Her mom cleared her throat to get our attention and Bella turned to her and said.-"This is my mom Renée and her boyfriend Phil."

I went around the table shook her mother's hand and smiled.-"It's nice to meet you, Renée."-We shook hands and she smiled and blushed a little. Then I moved to Phil and shook his hand firmly.-"Nice to meet you Phil, have we met before, your face seems familiar."- I had done some research and knew who he was, and where he played.

"I don't think we have."

"You play for the Brewers, don't you?"- The look on his face was priceless.

"Yes, I do."- Phil answered beaming with the fact that I knew who he was. I looked at Bella and she smiled proudly at me.

"Great season, this year, congratulations."

"Thanks."-He smiled shyly.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, I just wanted to come and say hello."- I turned to Renée and said smiling.-"You know, students like Bella, are what makes being a teacher very rewarding."- She smiled widely and full of pride, so I continued.-"She is very special, you should be very proud."- By the look on her face I knew I had accomplished my goal.

"Thank you."- She said proudly.

"I'll see tomorrow, Bella."-She looked at me her eye filled with love and desire, and all I wanted to do was to take her in my arms.

"Bye."- She said and I turned and I left to join my family, before I did something that I would regret later.

"That went well, don't you think?"- Jasper asked.

"I think so."

"Then why don't you seem happy?"- Emmet asked.

"Because I wanted to be there, sitting next to her, holding her..."

"Oh. Calm down bro, or you will ruin everything."He was right; I needed to calm myself.-"You really like her, don't you?"-Emmet asked.

"Like is an understatement."- I could feel Renée eyes on me, appraising me. I tried to act as natural as possible, laughing and talking with my family. Bella occasionally look quickly my way, she was completely distracted in her thoughts, playing with her food. I decided to make her smile a little bit; I took my phone and wrote her a text saying:

"_Stop playing with your food…Dad"_- She smiled when she read the text message, a minute later she answered me.

"_Can't believe you are here…my mom can't take her eyes of you. Is that a good sign?"_

"_You tell me…you know her…by the way you look beautiful from over here."_

"_I think she's eyeing you too much and she is not the only one, all the women are looking at your table."_

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_You have no idea…it would be kind of weird if my mom, liked you a bit too much, don't you think?"_- I laughed out loud at this one and my family looked at me in a strange way.

"Are you texting her?"- Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"That's so childish…"- She said in a way that irritated me. Rosalie was a nice woman but sometimes she acted like she was above all and everything.

"You wrong…it is actually very stimulating, you should try sometime."- Emmet grinned in anticipation.

"Uh. I know exactly what kind of text messages I want you to send me."- Emmet said and they looked at each other hungrily and I rolled my eyes and wrote Bella another text saying:

"_Don't you worry about her or any other women; I only have eyes for you."_

"_Don't say those things, do you know how hard it is to be in the same room as you and not be able to touch you…it's killing me."_- It was amazing how Bella could be so shy sometimes, and other times she was confident and took charge of things, and I loved it.

"_I know exactly how it feels…by the way I love when you tell me things like that."_

"_Really? I wanted to kiss to you right now…to have your hands touching my body."_- She was killing me, my body burned as I read her words. I looked at her and she had that wicked smile she had this afternoon.

"_You're being a bad girl…I might have to make you pay for what you are doing to me."_- She blushed as she read text, and I assumed she would stop but she surprised me once again and drove me over the edge with what she wrote.

"_Promise?I can hardly wait."_- And I completely lost my sanity.

"_Go to the bathroom, NOW!"_

"_No…"_- She had no idea what her actions and words were doing to me…

"_Do it or I will come and get out of table."_ I got up and walked towards her table and she panicked, but I diverted my way and went to the bathroom to wait for her. I knew this restaurant like the palm of my hand, and she was in for a surprise. I talked to one of the waiters and planned my little revenge.

"Are you insane?"- She said as she came in to hall where the bathrooms were, I took her hand and pulled so that she would follow me.-"Where are you taking me? My mom is here…Edward?"- I didn't say a word and pulled her until we reached the door of one of the private dining rooms that this restaurant had and it was opened like I had planned.

I pulled her in and locked the door, the look on her face was worth the big tip I had given the waiter, and she looked surprised, scared but also thrilled to be there with me. I slowly came closer to her and I could hear her breathing become heavier in anticipation. Has I came closer she walked back teasing me, until her back was against the big dining table that occupied the center of the room, and she could not escape from me. I pushed myself against her making her moan with desire, put my hands through her long hair and pulled her close to me.

"Go ahead kiss me…"- She gave me that wicked smile and said:

"No…"- And that was all it took to make me go insane. I pressed her lips to mine and they parted inviting me in and allowing our tongues to taste one another. I kissed her with all the desire I felt making us both experience pure bliss... I felt the need I had for her take over my body and I pressed her against the table, her body fitted perfectly in mine. The way she was panting against me made me hunger for more of her so my hands gained a mind of their own and traveled down her perfect body, caressing her…I stopped at her tights and the fabric between my hands and her skin became too much so I took the bottom hem of her dress and pulled it up giving me full access to her bare skin. She was so soft…I wanted her so badly.

I put my hands under her thighs and lifted her and set her on the table, I put her legs around my body and she moan with pleasure, her hands came up mine neck and into my hair and she pulled it gently making me groan against her lips...my mouth came down of her lips tasting her skin, I bit her earlobe and she shivered with pleasure, my hands grasped her thighs pulling her against me, giving us the friction we were so desperate for and she moan with pleasure. I wanted her to be mine, I wanted to take her and make love to her on top of that table…but a wisest part of me knew, that this was not the perfect place or time to do that.

Her mother was just in the next, oh God I was really becoming a monster and taking advantage of her. I quickly pulled away from her and put all the distance I could between us and leaned against the wall opposite from the table.

She set there trying to catch her breath, and to calm her body's reactions; she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella…I shouldn't have brought you here."- She got down from the table and walked to me, I felt so ashamed of myself that I couldn't look her in the eyes. She put her hands on my face to make me look at her but I just couldn't face her, so I turned away.

"Edward, look at me, please."

"I can't…I'm so ashamed of what I just did to you…I almost…almost…"- She put her hand on my lips to keep me from saying anything else.

"Did I ask you to stop?"- What? What did she mean by that?

"No, but that's not the point. I'm older than you, probably more experienced then you, and I'm your teacher…"- She rolled her eyes in despair.

"You are my teacher at school…when we are alone, like this… we are just a man and a young woman who have feelings for each other, and if I don't tell you to stop is because I'm enjoying it as much as you are."

"But…I almost lost control, if I didn't pull way when I did, we would probably be…"- She put her finger on my lips again.

"My point exactly…"

"Are you listening to yourself? Is this how you see our first time together? Sneaking around, hiding."- She smiled widely.

"I don't think about how and where, I just want my first time to be with you."- I froze…was she saying she was a virgin? That, made me feel so much worse.

"Your first time? You're a virgin?"-I felt so disgust with myself; she had no experience at all. I was so relieved that I had stop things before they went any further. This changed everything…

"Does that bother you?"- She must have misread my face.

"No…I'm just relieved I stopped when I did. This is not the place to…for your first time."

"Why? I don't care about the place, I just want you…"- And she blushed and my heart melted. I put my arms around her and held her tight.

"Well, as you could see I want you too, desperately. But your first time shouldn't be rushed; it should be special, slow and beautiful, not like…like this."

"I don't care…"

"But I do! I can't lose control like this anymore."- She turned in my arms to face me.

"What do you mean…"

"I don't want to take advantage of your lack of experience."- She didn't like what I said; it was like I had offended her.

"I may not have the practical experience of it, but I know all the theory in detail."- She smile wickedly and pushed herself against me, slowly she put her hand under my shirt, and gently scratching my back with nails, make me groan with desire and I automatically pulled her into a deep consuming kiss.-"I rest my case."- She said laughing.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you were going in the right direction minutes ago."- She was unbelievable, and was not going to make life easy for me.

"Bella, Bella…you need to behave…this is serious."

"I know and I'm sorry. But you bring to the surface, this new Bella, I didn't know I had inside me, and I see myself saying and doing things I never thought I could and I like it."- It made me happy to know I was changing her life, just like she was changing mine.-"I promise I'll try to behave…but if I go too far, just let me know."

"But that's the problem…I love it when you go too far…you have no idea how it makes me feel, well after what just happened I think you have a clear picture. But we can't let ourselves lose control like this…we need to wait…at least until school is over."

"But that's like three months away…I don't know if I can survive that long."- I had to laugh.

"We'll help each other, ok?"- She was pouting…it was the cutest thing.-"We should go, your mother is probably wondering why you are taking so long."

"You are probably right…can I just have one more kiss before I go."- She said shyly, and how I could I deny her that. So I kissed her but this time I held back the need I had for her making this a slow gentle kiss.

I told her I would go first and that she should wait a little bit before she did, I walked back through the hall that lead to the bathroom and back to the main room and Alice was standing there waiting for me and she looked mad.

"What the hell are you thinking…I can't believe you just did this, her mother is right there!"

"Alice, please…nothing happened ok? And I already hate myself for letting my feelings get the best of me."

"I'm sorry. I just worry about the two of you, especially you. This is really hard, isn't it?"

"It's excruciating."

"Come; let's go back to our table."- We went back to our table and set down, nobody said a word but I could tell Emmet was making a huge effort to keep his comments to himself.

The rest of the night went well and I was able to enjoy my meal, my family help by making the conversation topics interesting and away from Bella.

As Bella and her mother were about to leave, so did we and the second part of our mission was set in motion. We went outside through a different door and crossed their way.

"Hello again."- I said surprisingly and they all looked at our group.

"Hello."- Renée said.

"Hi, Bella."- Alice said and Renée looked at her puzzled and Bella froze without knowing what to do, so Alice continued as planned.-"What a small world. I had no idea you were one of my brother's students."-She turned to Renée.-"I'm sorry how rude of me, I didn't introduced myself. I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale, Bella will be working for us at AliRose, starting tomorrow."- The look on Renée's face was priceless.

"Oh…It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for the opportunity you are giving Bella."

"It will be our pleasure, your daughter is full of potential, you should be proud of her."-Rosalie said.

"Thank you, it's always rewarding for a mother to hear things like that, but in this case, Bella is the one who gets the credit, she kind of raised herself, she is actually the one who takes care of me."- Bella's face was becoming red, due to being the topic of the conversation.-"Oh. This is Phil my boyfriend.

They all introduced their selves and talk for a bit; during that time I couldn't take my eyes of Bella, I loved the way she acted around my family, it was like she belonged there, even Emmet talked to her and they both laughed together at something. Looking at her like this made me realize that what I felt for her was more than just need, desire or lust, I loved her, I really loved this seventeen year old girl that I hardly knew, but could not live without.

"Don't look at her like that."-Jasper whispered in my ear.-"You are not being discreet."

"Oh. Thanks…"- I said shyly, and facing reality.

Eventually we had to leave, while Renée was saying goodbye to Phil she look at me and smile. I watch her drive away with her mother by her side, taking a piece of me with her, even I rolled my eyes at that thought, I was turning into such pathetic love sick man.

I got home with my heart filled with joy and love, before I got to the couch my phone rang and it was Bella.

"Hey!"

"Hello. Did you get home alright?"

"Yes, but it was hard to concentrate with my mother talking. Do you know she talk to whole way back?"- I laughed.

"What was she talking about?"

"You and your family…she is just completely dazzled with all of you. She kept going on about how gorgeous you are, and it she was your student she wouldn't be able to concentrate. It was torture."

"Really…"

"Yes, cause every time she said your name, by mind travelled to a dark private room and…did you know I almost ran over an old man?"- I burst into laughing, picturing the scene.-"Don't laugh, that's what you do to me, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm sorry. So are you ready for bed?"

"Are you trying to ask me what am I wearing?"- I was shock, and couldn't say a word; I was divided between wanting her to go on and knowing we shouldn't, and she just laughed.-"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Are you still there?"

"Yes…"- Was all I could say, because her word had made my body react and I had to calm myself.-"You promised you'd behave."

"I know, sorry."

"Bella we hardly know each other, I think we should try to get to know each other a little deeper."

"But that's exactly what I want, for you to get to know me deeply."- She was doing it again.

"You're hopeless…"- And she laughed.

"I'm sorry but you just make it so easy to tease you. I agree we should know each other better, but how do we do that?"

"By talking…"

"Talking…"

"Bella!"

"Sorry…I have an idea, it's kind of childish but it works."

"I'm all ears."

"I like it more when you are all hands."- Oh God…she was impossible.

"Bella!"

"Sorry…This is something I did with my friends when I was in fifth grade, we both tell each other every day five things about us and then you get to ask two questions that the other person has to answer truthfully. Like I said it is kind of childish."

"No, I like it…so I get to ask you two questions and you have to answer then, I like it."

"But it has to be in writing, like in an e-mail or text message, so that we are not uncomfortable answering them."

"Ok, when do you want to start?"

"Today is good. My mom is coming I have to go, see you tomorrow."- And she hung up and started to think about what five things I should start with. My phone, biped with the sound of a text message from Bella. She is quick I thought.

"_My mom is coming! I bet that really turned you on. :) __I'm so pathetic. Can you believe I'm hiding under my covers?_

_Five things you should know about me:_

_I can be very stubborn_

_I'm very grumbling if I don't sleep enough_

_I lose my temper easily_

_I tend to overreact when I'm provoked_

_I love to read, to a point that I forget everything around me._

_My questions to you are:_

_How many girlfriend you had?_

_What do you like more in a woman?_

_That wasn't so hard; I'll be waiting for yours."_

_Bella_

I smiled as I read what she wrote, five little things that told me so much about her, some of them I already knew, like losing her temper, that was actually the first thing I learned about her.

I struggled with what I would write, but it was really late and we both had to get up really early and now I knew what little sleep could do to her.

"_You under the covers, now there's a thought… :)_

_I'll start with answering your questions._

_I had two girlfriends and dated a few more._

_What I love more about a woman is her mind, and the way she thinks._

_Now the five things you should know about me:_

_I'm a perfectionist_

_My mind works in a different way than most people_

_I tend to isolate myself_

_I love to read and read faster than most people_

_I can be very possessive_

_Uhh. That was hard…_

_My questions are:_

_Where do you see yourself in 5 years?_

_Do you love me?_

_I'll be definitely waiting for your answer to that last one._

_Love_

_D.A.D._

I waited patiently for her answer, but the minutes passed and nothing, I was beginning to think that she probably fell asleep or maybe I had scared her away with what I had said. I was pacing around my living room when my phone biped.

_Sorry it took so long...my battery died._

_Two girlfriends? That's it? Didi you lie? I don't get it…we definitely need to talk more about this._

_I thought a lot about what you asked, a month ago I had my life kind of planed, I would be going to college, don't' ask what my major would be because I don't know, I would get a job be successful at it, and look for a husband around my thirties. But now I really don't care whether I go to college or not, I don't care what my future is, all I know is that it has to include you. So guess this kind of answers the other question, but you probably want me to write it don't you? So hear it goes:_

_I LOVE YOU MR. CULLEN_

_I have to go to sleep now; my mom is going to kill me when she gets my phone's bill._

She loved me that was all I could read; she couldn't see her future without me just like I couldn't see mine without her. There was one last thing I needed to tell her, so I typed the message for her and hit sent.

I went straight to my piano and my fingers started to play the most beautiful melody, I played with the keys until it was done and it was perfect just like the girl who had inspired it, it was just like my Bella.

* * *

_**Ok, I really hope you liked it, and if you do let me know, so please review...The next couple of day I'll be out of town so I won't be able to posting anything, but I will soon. Have a wonderful Christmas...and don't forget to review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all for your reviews your are great! Here is another chapter, I hope you like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, I hadn't slept a lot but I felt rested, I stretch and yawned and got my phone that was still under my pillow. I reread all the text's Edward had sent me the night before, especially that last one. I couldn't contain myself with happiness, I wanted to opened my window and shout so that everyone could hear: «He loves me!»… Edward had told me he loved me…I felt I was floating, I felt I could take the world and accomplish the impossible…how amazing was the feeling of love and being loved. Especially when the person in question was a god like Edward, I was still in awe due to the fact that a man like that could possibly love me. Me?

If anybody found out they would definitely understand why I loved him that would be obvious, but I was sure that no one would understand why he felt the same for me.

I laid there and remembered all that had happened the day before; I almost died when Edward showed at the restaurant where I was with my mom and Phil, and the way he introduced himself…my mom was delighted…and when he took me to that room…God! I thought my body would literally burst into flames, because every inch of me burned with the desire I felt for him. The way he touched me…his hands on my bare skin…his body against mine…I wanted him…it was insane.

It was wonderful to see the way he reacted to me…on that room he was as hungry for me as I was for him. The sound of his groan made body react in a way that made me forget everything. But I knew that from now on, things would change… he felt that he was taking advantage of me because he was older and my teacher.

I understood his point of view, and I had promised I would behave, but he just made it so easy for me to tease him…it was so funny and when he acted all responsible and adult it made me want to tease him even more. Last night after I got home we kind of agreed to make this little game to get to know each other better. And that's how we ended up saying «I love you». I missed him so much it was like a part of me was missing.

I couldn't imagine my life without him, but I knew that all odds were against us, his family had taken the news about me very well, but I knew that mine would react in a very different way. It scared me when I thought about the consequences that our relationship could bring to Edward's life, the last thing I wanted was to cause him any kind of trouble. But today I was not going to dwell on those thoughts, I was happy.

I got up, showered, did my hair and was in the middle of deciding what to wear when Renée knocked on my door.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Hey, mom. Yes I did."

"Not sure what to wear for your first day?"

"Yeah…I really don't know what to wear."- Ok, it was a little lie, so I was not worried about my new job…I was more concerned about looking beautiful for the man I loved. I don't see a problem with that.

"Well, I think I know just the thing…"- She walked out and returned with this beautiful smocked, off the shoulders top, it was dark blue with white floral print and it was smocked at the neckline, bottom hem and cuffs that were elbow length.-"I bought this the other day and I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you. I think today is the perfect time."

"Oh, mom it is beautiful, thank you."- We hugged and got all emotional, and then started to laugh at how silly we looked.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. I can't believe you are going to be working with people like Alice and Rosalie."

"Alice and Rosalie? You sound like you are talking about two friends?"- My mom had not only met Edward but also Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. It was all part of Edward's plan. My mom was captivated by all of them. On our way back home from the restaurant she kept talking and talking about all of them filled with enthusiasm.

"Well, they are so nice. I had such a wonderful time talking with them; you wouldn't say they were two of the most renowned fashion designers. And their fiancés, my God, they were both so gorgeous, and your teacher, my God, he is like a god. Did you see all the women eyeing him at the restaurant? I can't believe he is a teacher, he should on the cover of some magazine…he is just perfect, everything about him is just breath taking. How can you concentrate in class?"

"It takes a lot effort. But it helps that he has an amazing teaching method."

"If I had a teacher like that I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all, or I would concentrate only on him."- It was kind of weird to listen to my mom talk about Edward like that; I had to admit I felt very possessive about him.-"I bet all the girls in school have a crush on him."

"You have no idea; at the end of each class they all just surround him with questions just to be close to him."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you have a crush on him?"- What was a right answer for that?

"No."- Well, it wasn't a lie what I felt for Edward wasn't a crush, it was much more intense than that.

"Good, focus on your studying."- I felt that this was a good opportunity to plant a little seed on Renée's mind.

"Well, I do finding him very interesting; he is so much more than just a good looking man. I had the chance to get to know him better because I interviewed him for the school's paper. Do you know he is a kind of genius? He graduated college at eighteen; it is amazing to talk to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah…It is just so easy to talk to him, and we actually have a lot in common…"- The seed was now on the ground, and it need a little water to start growing.-"You know since you started dating Phil, I kind of started thinking about how that actually made sense, because you are so full of life and young minded. And that made me think about my lousy dating life, do you think it is possible that I don't date because deep down I'm so much older than the boys my age?"- My mom thought about what I said for awhile, I knew that this was enough to have her consider the idea of me dating older guys.

"I never really thought about that."- And she hugged me tightly.-"Bella, you might have a point, that is very possible. I can image why that a seventeen year old boy is not able to keep you interested. Hum…"

"Maybe I should ask Mr. Cullen out on a date? We could double date… me with my older man and you with your younger one."- My mom looked at me in surprised and then she laughed and I laughed with her.

"I thought you didn't have a crush on him?"

"I don't but I do have eyes, and he is definitely the most handsome man I ever met."

"You got that right. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"I don't really know."

"Get dressed and come down to the kitchen for breakfast."

My mom left and I got dressed, with my new top and jeans, and I prayed that my conversation with my mom would help her to open her mind to new possibilities.

We had breakfast and ended up talking more about Edward and his family, and about my new job. She was very happy and proud about that.

I drove to school admiring another sunny day, and wondering if my secret admirer would have left me another present. I parked and walked to the building and Jessica and Angela were waiting for me at the door.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, how are you today?"

"Oh my God, that top is so beautiful. You look great."-Jessica said.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my mom."

"Come, your admirer left you another gift."- Angela said.

"Really? I wonder who he is."- I knew exactly who it was, but it was kind of funny to see my friend's reaction.

We walked inside and taped to my locker there was a package, and I carefully unwrapped it, inside there was a novel from one of my favorite authors. It was Anthony Masen's new novel, I had being dying to read it, but didn't had a chance to buy it.

"A book? What kind of gift is that?"- Jessica asked.

"The kind I love, Jessica."- Edward knew how I love to read, I wondered how he knew I liked this author, I didn't remember tell him that.

"So that means this is someone who knows what you like."- Angela said.

"Well, that's not very hard to know, Bella is always carrying books around."

"You're right Jessica, anyone would know that. I can't believe we haven't found out who it is."

The bell rang and we went to class, I sat next to Jacob but we didn't talk or looked at each other. I hated this, he had been my friend since forever, and I did not want to lose that. All throughout the morning we acted like that, I had no idea what to do, to get my friend back.

At lunch time we all sat on our usual table, I got my food and sat down and got my new book, I was anxious to start reading it. When I was in the middle of the first chapter I phone biped with a text, it was from Edward.

"_Stop reading and eat! By the way…you look beautiful in that top."_- How could he know that I was reading, I looked around but did not see him anywhere.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Your shoulders look very appetizing."_

"_Really?"_

"_Don't bite your lip like that, is very sexy."_- He was watching me, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"_Where are you? Are you stalking me?"_

"_Yes. I told last night, I can be very possessive._

"_Just tell me where you are."_

"_I'll tell you later…now keep watching the door. I'll there in 20 seconds, start counting."- _I looked at the door and counted, and he came in the door exactly when I got to twenty. He came in with Emmet and coach Uley. He looked gorgeous; he was wearing black jeans and a tight fitting shirt that hugged his great physique, showing off his muscles, he carried a laptop on his hand. He looked hot.

"Oh, my God."- Jessica said looking his way.-"That man is so hot…"

"He looks gorgeous, don't you think Bella?"

"Yes he does, so does his brother Emmet."- I said to try not to focus just on Edward. Jacob looked at me with sadness in his eyes and got up and left.

"You're right, look at those muscles."- Jessica said and with that all of the guys rolled their eyes and left. I decided it was a perfect time to tease Edward just a little bit, I hid my phone under the table and discreetly texted him.

"_My friends think you look hot."_- He smiled as he read, but didn't look my way.

"_Just eat, now!"_

"_What if don't?"_

"_In that case I'm going to have to punish you somehow."_

"_That sounds good…"_

"_Bella, stop. You promised."_

"_Sorry, you just look so mouth watering."_

"_You're impossible. What am I going to do with you?"_

"_Love me…a lot."_

"_I already do. I have to go now, see you in 10 minutes."_- I smiled and put the book down and when I was about to get my food I realized my friends were looking at me in surprise.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling?"- Jessica asked.

"I'm just happy today."

"Does your secret admirer have anything to do with that?"- Angela said.

"Maybe…"

"I'm going to find Mike, he hates when I look at other man, but what can I do? Edward is so hot."- We laughed and Jessica left, Angela came closer to me.

"I've been trying to get you alone all morning. Please tell me how did the interview go?"

"It was great, I start today."

"That's so great. Is the store open already?"

"No, but I will not be working at the store."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to keep this a secret."

"Of course I will."

"I'll be working as the designer's assistant. Isn't that awesome?"

"Bella, that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Angela."

We kept talking about my job until the bell rang and we walked to the classroom, when we got there Jacob was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"Now?"

"It is really quick."

"Ok, I don't want to be late."

"Bella, I want to apologize again. I've been acting like a jerk, I'm sorry."

"You said that yesterday."

"I know, but I miss you. Please forgive me, I promise I'll never talk to you like that again. I just want us to be friend again."

"Just friends?"

"Yes, I won't pressure you anymore; I'll just be your friend. I promise."- And he gave me that shinning smile of his and put his hand over his heart.

"Ok, you are forgiven, friend."

"Thank you."- And he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, I really missed him.

"Are you two going to join us or do you like to go somewhere more private?"- Edward asked. We were right in front of the door and all the class was looking at us. I looked at Edward but he went back inside, we followed him.

"I'm sorry, we were late."- I said as I took my seat, but he never looked at me, not then nor during the entire class. He had told me that he would be doing this here at school, but somehow I felt there was something more.

When class was over, I gather my things slowly to see if I could get a moment alone with Edward, but the girls were all around him again. I got up and Connor was standing right next to me.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Connor."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Is it because of the paper?"

"No…I…wanted…You know the Spring dance is coming and…I…wanted to ask…would you like to be my date?"- I was shocked; he was asking me to the dance! Why?

"Sorry, Connor, but I don't think it is a good idea. We are in the school paper together and I think that might complicate things. Sorry."

"It' ok, I just had to try."- He turned and left, I looked at Edward and he was trying not to laugh, he excused himself and took his things to leave but two of the girls just waited for him, ruining the my chance to talk to him.

I walked outside and Eric was there waiting for me.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Eric."

"I was wondering if you…"- Oh, no. This was not happening.-"Would you like to come to the dance with me?"

"I don't think that a good idea, we are in the paper's team, I don't like to mix things. Sorry."

"Well, just think about it."

"No, Eric, thank you. But is just the way I am."

"Ok."- He left and I heard Edward laughing, he had his back to me and was closing the door, he shook his head, laughed and left.

Was he laughing at me? I walked to my next class mad. Why would suddenly, these boys would ask me to go to the dance? I was still the same Bella, maybe I dressed a bit different the last two days but I didn't think I looked that much different.

I had no idea what my teacher talked about in my next class, I had my mind filled with question and I was also excited to start my new job. As soon as I heard the bell I got up and left.

"Bella, wait up."- Jacob said as he walked to me.- "Would you like to do something together this afternoon?

"I would love to Jacob, but I have to work, I'll be starting my new job."

"At that fashion store?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I heard you talking to your mom the other day, remember?"

"Hello."- Emmet interrupted us.

"Hi coach."

"Hi, Emmet."

"Could you excuse us for a minute Jacob? I need to have a word with Bella."- Jacob tensed and reluctantly moved away.

"Is everything ok, Emmet?"- He smiled widely.

"Yes. I just wanted to give you this, to take to Rosalie."

"Oh. Another present?"

"Yes."- He handed me an envelope.

" She will be very happy; you should've seen her face, yesterday."

"I know. She told me; in fact she showed me how happy she was later that night."

"Wow, too much information, Emmet."

"Sorry. So are you nervous to start working?"

"No, more excited than nervous."

"Great. I need to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye Emmet."- He left and Jacob came closer.

"What is that?"- He said looking at the envelope.

"I'll tell you about it later, I need to leave now, because I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Ok, can I call you tonight?"

"Sure."

I got to my car and drove to downtown Phoenix, I parked and walked to the store and like I had done yesterday I ran the door bell but this time it was Rosalie that opened the door for me.

"Hi, Bella. Did you bring something for me?"- She looked like a little girl.

"Yes, I did."- I handed her the envelope and she opened. It was some kind of tickets."

"Come, let's go upstairs."- She said smiling.-"He gave me tickets to this play I was dying to see."-We went upstairs and walked into the office.

"Bella!"- Alice said and she got up and hugged me.-"I'm so happy you are finally here. We should make things official first."- She handed me my work contract to read.-"Take your time and read it."- I did and everything was just like we had discussed.

"Where do I sign?"

"Right here and you should take it home for your mother to read and sign as well."

"Ok."- I signed the contract and I was officially Alice and Rosalie's assistant.

"Now that it is official, come, I want to talk to you about something."- We set down on the couch, the same one where I had kissed Edward for the first time.-"Bella? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Thinking about my brother?"- She asked smiling and I blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You have no idea how happy I am about you two. He deserves someone special like you."

"Thank you."

"I feel that we will be great friends, Bella."

"I hope so."

"Ok, let's get back to business now. Since we met, something you said bothered me. It was very sad for me to learn that even though you loved our clothes that you didn't wear them because you could not afford it. And that really sucks, so I thought about creating a new line, one that would be affordable. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea. Most of the girls in my school love your clothes but like me they can't afford it."

"Really?"- Rosalie said as she joined us.-"At first I thought that Alice's idea would somehow diminish our image, but hearing you say that, I think this might be an opportunity to expand AliRose to a whole different market. Of course we will still continue with our more expensive line."

"We will launch it at the opening."- Alice said.

"You know, if instead of models you used real students, normal girls to advertise it, it could have a great impact. It would be AliRose's glamour for normal average girls."- They looked at me in surprise and then looked at each other.

"That is a great idea. I knew you would be great."- Alice said smiling.

"Thanks, you could make it like a contest to become AliRose's new face, we could talk to schools and have auditions or whatever you call it, or have it on-line, and girls from all over Phoenix could participate."

"Oh. That is so great, I love it."- Alice said.

We kept talking about their idea, and they showed me some of the designs they were already working on. They also showed me my desk which was the one right in front of their office door, my new laptop, they had established a mail account for me and they showed me the contacts, and explain me who was who inside their company and who were the people that I would be most in contact with. I took note of everything so I would forget.

They gave me a box with office supplies and left me alone so I could organize my desk in the way I felt more comfortable and that would be more efficient. I set behind the desk and looked around. It was hard to believe that I was actually here and that I was somehow a part of this.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked it, I'm almost finished with the next chapter, I hope i can post it later on today. Please don't forget to review._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Like I promissed here is another chapter, hope you enjoy reading it._**

**_

* * *

_**

I organized everything and got up to see how it looked. I was facing the desk when suddenly I felt someone grab my wais from behind and I almost screamed.

"Shh…"- It was Edward and my body instantly reacted to the sound of his voice and I leaned against him. He put my hair to one side, to have full access to my shoulder and he started kissing it gently.-"I've been wanted to this all day."- He whispered. His lips on my skin made me shiver in desire and he smiled at my reaction.-"So, did you have any more invitations to the dance."- He asked.

"No."- And I turned around in his arms to see his face.-"You were laughing at me, weren't you?"- I asked.

"Yes…"- He kept kissing my shoulders and up my neck, setting me on fire.-"The look on your face was priceless."- He said trying to hide his laughter against my skin.

"You thought that was funny? What if I had said yes to one of them?"- I provoked him. He pulled away to look at me.

"You wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure?"- I said irritated and he just smiled and put his hand on my chin and pulled me into a kiss so intense that should be considered illegal.

"Nothing…" He said with a smug look on his face, as I caught my breath. He smiled and kissed my lips lightly and pulled away.-"I brought you something."- And he handed me a gift.

"Edward, you already gave me a gift today."

"That doesn't count, and this is not a really gift. Open it."-I unwrapped the box and inside there was this beautiful black Blackberry cell phone.-"You said something yesterday about your cell phone bill, and I felt bad about it. This phone is on the same company that mine, it is on a special account that will mail the bill to me and all the call or texts between us are free."

"I don't feel comfortable with this; with my new job I will be able to pay my phone bill."

"I know, but let me do this, please. I would feel better if you spend your money in something else. And it is safer this way, the bill will be sent to my house, so there is no chance of your mother find the record of our calls."

"I don't know…"

"Just trust me."- And he gave me another very persuasive kiss.-"Bella, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you be my date for the spring dance?"- He said laughing, and my bad temper came right to the surface.

"Are you making fun of me again?" I said as I pulled away from him.

"Yes and no." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, because I thought the look on your face was the most funny thing I ever saw, and no, because I really want to know if I was your age and asked you, if you would have said yes to me."

"Probably not."- He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I hate that kind of thing."

"I thought all the girls liked to dress up and go to dances."

"And I thought we had already established that I am not like all the other girls."

"I know that, but there's more isn't there?"- I felt my face burned as I blushed.-"Tell me, please."

"I don't know how to dance, ok?"- And I hid my face in his chest because I felt embarrassed.

"That's it?"- He put his hand on my chin to make me look at him.

"Yes, that is kind of a problem when you go to a dance."- He smiled and kissed softly me barely touching my lips.

"I'll teach you some day."

"You know how to dance?"

"I know a lot things…I'll be very happy to teach all of them you some day."- He kissed me again but more deeply and passionate and his hands pulling tightly against him.

"I thought I told you not to come here today."- Alice said and I tried to move away but Edward kept his arms around me, smiled, kissed me softly, and then gently pulled away.

"Well, actually if I remember, you said I could. But I can bring it all back to your memory."- He said laughing and putting his hands out into claws.

"No, that's ok. I was just coming to see how Bella was doing, but from what I see she is doing very well." - And of course I blushed.-"You know Edward, Bella gave us a wonderful idea for the new line."

"She did?"- He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah, you will see, this will make AliRose's name be the most talked fashion label in the country."

"That's great!"- He said winking at me and I smile. I was actually felt proud of myself; I really felt I belong there.

"We should celebrate!"- Alice said beaming.

"Celebrate?"- I asked.

"Yes, the beginning of your work here and the beginning of the new line."

"That depends on what you have in mind."- Edward said.

"Don't worry, just dinner at my place. My new furniture has arrived and I haven't tried it yet."- Edward looked at me questionably.

"I don't know I have a ton of homework to do."- I said and Alice looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh. Come on Bella, Edward can help with that, you can do it at my place after dinner; please this is important to me. Please."- The look on her face would melt the coldest heart.

"I'll have to call my mother and ask."- This was so embarrassing, having to ask mummy's permission.

"I already called her and explained to her how important this was to me and she yes."- Alice said with a wide smile on her face and I was speechless and Edward just laughed.-"This is going to be so much fun."- The idea of spending more time with Edward was great.-"We still need to finish a few things here, could you go and help Jasper with dinner?"

"Sure."- He smiled at her and she went back to her office he came close to me and hugged me.-"Hum… dinner with you that sounds so great."

"It does, doesn't it? But I have so much homework to do."- I whimpered and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."- He kissed me gently

"I doubt that is possible."

"Why?"- He asked puzzled.

"Well is kind of hard to keep my concentration when I'm around you."-I said shyly.

"Don't worry I'm a very good teacher, I'm sure I can think of a way…"- He said with that beautiful crooked smile.

"I can hardly wait."- I put my hand through his hair and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, we were both breathless when we pulled away from each other.

"I'll see you a bit."-He said and left; I went into Alice and Rosalie's office. They gave a list of phone call I would have to make tomorrow and e-mails I should sent.

"Bella, tomorrow we'll need to talk about your new car."- I grimaced.

"Is that really necessary? I don't see what's wrong with my car."- She rolled her eyes.

"Do not call that thing a car that is a pile of scrap with wheels on it. This is not negotiable."

"Ok, but I still don't think it is necessary."

"But we do."

We went through a few more things I would have to do in the next day and we left, in Alice's car, a shining yellow Porsche. Rosalie and Emmet were going to see a play so tonight it would be just the four of us, and I loved that idea, I felt so much closer to Alice I could see that we would became great friends. We talked and laughed all the way to her house, she told me about the plans for the wedding and how excited she was.

"Alice, this is a very beautiful car."

"It is, isn't it? It was a gift from Edward."- Wow, money was defiantly a problem in this family.

"What kind of car are you thinking of getting for me?"- She thought for a little bit.

"I don't, is there any car you would like?"

"Not really, I'm not very into cars. But can it be something simple?"

"What do you mean simple?"

"Something more discreet, maybe like Edward's car."

"You mean the Volvo?

"Yes. Why does he have more than one?"- She smiled.

"Bella, he just uses that car because he chose to become a teacher, he doesn't like get people's attention. But he has another car, a beautiful Aston Martin Vanquish; I gave it to him for Christmas."

"Is that a good car?"- She rolled her eyes.

"You really have a lot to learn."

Alice and Jasper lived in Scottsdale, one of the most expensive locations in Phoenix, as we were approached her neighborhood I realized they really lived in a completely different world then mine. All the houses we passed seemed luxurious, we kept going until the houses were less, and we drove more into the desert, she finally turned into a small road and after a few minutes she stopped at a gate and put in a code and the gate opened and I saw the house a few meters ahead, it was beautiful, it had a mix of modern architecture and a Spanish Colonial design, I was speechless.

We walked in and the interior was even more beautiful, it all decorated in soft colors, the back wall was all in glass with an amazing view of Pinnacle Peak.

"Wow this is beautiful."

"Thanks, I fell in love with it the minute I walked in the door, and my mom decorated it for us, as a wedding gift."- It was all so perfectly harmonized; it was like one of those houses you only see in magazines. She pulled my hand and led me into the kitchen where Jasper and Edward were.

"Hello, beautiful."- Jasper said and came to great Alice with a very passionate kiss, I looked at Edward and he just smile.

"I missed you all day."- Alice said, Jasper looked at me and without letting Alice go; he extended his hand to me.

"Hello, Bella, it's a pleasure to see again."

"The pleasure is all mine."- And we shook hands.

"You know, honey, you don't have to be so formal with Bella, she almost like family."- Like family? What did she mean by that? I felt the blood rush to face in embarrassment, and they all smile.-"So, what's for dinner, I'm starving."- she asked.

"We made our specialty, Pizza!"- Edward and Jasper just laughed.-"And you are just in time to chose your own topping.

"What do you like on your pizza?"-Edward asked.-"You like pizza don't you?"

"Yes I do."- He smiled widely and extended his hand to me I took it and move closer to him. There were two large pizzas one for each couple, I loved the sound of that word…couple. Ours was on top of the island counter and by its side there several plates filled with the most various toppings I had ever seen.

"What kind of toppings do you prefer?"- Edward asked holding me from behind and whispering in my ear.

"I don't know, olives, I love olives. What about you?- He took my hand in his and together we got a handful of olives and spread them around the pizza.

"I love having you in my arms…"- He kissed my neck and nibbled on my earlobe and I felt his breathing get heavier and so did mine. After that I don't remember anything else we put on that pizza, but it was the most sensual or maybe sexual experience I ever had. The way our hands moved together, his breath on my ear, his body against mine…

"Do you want some privacy?"- Alice asked trying to hide her laughter.

"No."- Edward said, without moving away from me.-"But we do need the cheese."- Alice put down a bowl with cheese.

"Do you mind if I steel Bella, just for a few minutes?"

"Yes, I do."- Edward answered.

"Oh, please, just let go of the girl, I want to show her the rest of my house."- She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward and my body complained with his absence. She showed me the rest of her amazing house, everything was just perfectly decorated and beautiful, I was afraid to touch anything. We went outside and the view as spectacular. There was a beautiful rectangular pool, a hot tub, and barbecue; it had grass all around with cactus and trees.

"See that house over there?"- She pointed to the left to another house a little bit further up the canyon.-"That's Edward's house."- It was just as big and beautiful, she then point to the right side.-"That's Emmet and Rosalie's place and down there."- She pointed this huge house, surrounded by trees, it looked like a small ranch.-"That's our parent's house; we like to be close to each other, in case one of us needs help."

"Edward told about, that. I think is beautiful the way you care about each other."

"The pizzas are in the oven, where do you to set the table?"- Edward asked.

"Why don't you and Bella go to the den and start on her homework? Jasper and I will call you when it is time to eat.

"That's a great idea, thanks."- He then turned to me.-"Shell we go Ms. Swan?"- Alice rolled her eyes and left.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."-He took my hand and we walked inside, I got my backpack and we went to the den. Just like the rest of the house, it was also very well decorated with tall shelves some with books on them and others still empty, on one of the corners of the room there was a pile of opened boxes. There was a big desk on the left side close to window, and there was a big comfortable looking couch.

"Desk or couch?"- Edward asked.

"Depends on what you have in mind..."- I said with a wicked smile and I was rewarded with my favorite crooked smile.

"Don't get any ideas, Ms. Swan, get your books."- He said in that stern way that made him even sexier. If I didn't have so much homework to do, I would show him, what I was thinking.

I got my books and set down on the couch with Edward by my side, he helped me in every subject and explained things in a way that it was really easy to understand. I was surprise by the detailed knowledge he had on every subject, he could easily teach any of them. We were half way through, when Jasper knock on the door to let us know dinner was ready.

Dinner was great, both pizzas taste really good, and it was a lot of fun. Jasper and Edward told a lot of stories about their college days, and Alice added a few more about Edward's childhood. It was wonderful spending time like this with him where we could relax and not worry about who might see us together.

After dinner Edward and I went back to my homework, he helped me with Calculus and it was amazing to see how his mind worked, he would look at my book and automatically he knew the answer I struggled to find. He took time and explained me the best way to do things.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"- Edward asked when we were finally done.

"It was terrible, because we wasted so much time doing my homework when we could be doing something so much interesting."- I said shyly, and barely looked at him putting my books away.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. But it would have taken me twice the time if I had to do it alone. You are a wonderful teacher."- He smiled and took my backpack, put it on the ground and came closer to me.

"Thank you, but it helps that you are a wonderful student."- I rolled my eyes he laughed and took my legs and put them over his lap just like he had done the day before. He tucked my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek.-"Did you liked the book? You seemed very into it at lunch."

"I loved it. How did you know that Anthony Masen was one of my favorites?"

"He is?"- He asked surprised.

"Yes, I just love the way he writes, and how he describes his characters and the way the ending is always surprising. Did you know he is never seen in public? That nobody knows what he looks like?"- He smiled and looked me in the eyes, his gaze filled with love and happiness.

"I'm glad you like it. You really looked completely absorbed by it." – And that reminded me about lunch time, and I had a question I wanted to ask him since then.

"That reminds me, where were you?"

"I don't understand?"

"At lunch time, you were watching me from where?"

"Oh…That! It was fun wasn't it?"

"Not really. Where were you?"

"The school just installed some new security cameras, and I was curious about how you looked, because I hadn't seen you all day."

"You were at the security room?"

"Not exactly."- He smiled shyly.-"I kind of hacked into the school's main server."- My mouth dropped.

"You did what?"

"Don't look at me like that."- He said embarrassed.-"I missed you and I wanted to see you before class."- I couldn't believe he would go to all that trouble just to see me. I didn't know if I should be mad at him for invading my privacy or if I should be flattered. I choose the last one.

"That's kind of sweet and disturbing at the same time."

"I'm sorry but I told you I can be very possessive and the fact that I have to hide what I feel about you doesn't help, and all those hormonal teenagers wanting you, makes me feel a bit insecure sometimes."- How could he feel insecure? Did he know there were no terms of comparison?

"Is that what you felt when you saw me and Jacob?"- He looked away ashamed, and I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.-"Tell me!"

"Yes. It's very hard knowing, that they can give you so much more than I can. They can invite you to the dances, they can hold you in the hall in front of everybody, they can go out in public with you…"- I looked into his eyes, I never imagined that he felt like that, I gently came closer to him, put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss filled with all the love I felt for him.

"Those things mean nothing if I can't have them with you, those boys mean nothing to me."- I reassured him.

"Jacob does."

"He is my friend, that's it. I wish you could read my mind and see how important you are to me. I'm only yours, never forget that."- His lips crushed mine in a longing, passionate kiss.

"Say it, please I need to hear you say it out loud."- He begged me.

"I love you."- He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, and he kissed me again letting all of his emotions run freely, touching me hungrily, his fingers intertwined in my hair, making me wild with desire. I moved up straddling him, my hands moving up to his hair and pulling him closer to me, and he groaned against my lips, I needed to feel his touch.-"Touch me…"- I murmured.

In a swift movement he was on top of me, and I had by back on the couch, the weight of his body against mine felt so good. His hands moved slowly down my shoulders, down to my waist and to my thigh, and he pulled me against his body. The sound of our heavy breathing echoed in the room, he looked into my eyes, his filled with lust, desire but also torment.

"We really need to stop." He said with uneven breaths.

"No…touch me…make me yours…"- I begged him. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Bella, I can't, not like this, not while I'm still you teacher. Please understand."- I did understand, but that didn't erase that fact, that in a way he was rejecting me.

"I understand…I'm sorry for putting in you in this situation again."- I said trying to hide the tears that were filling my eyes. He cupped my face and made me look at him.

"Bella, we talked about this yesterday, please don't feel like I'm rejecting you, because all I wanted to do right now was to take you home with me. I love you, but I don't want to do things like this. We need to be able to stop before things go too far, and when you say those things to me it is so hard to do that, because I want you, badly, please believe that."- I knew he was right but when we were alone like this, my emotions took over my body.

"I'm sorry…"- He kissed me gently.

"No, never be sorry for feeling like this, it is so wonderful to see the way you react to me."

"I can image…all my intense teenage hormones…and my total lack of experience…that must be something really wonderful…"- He laughed.

"I love the way you shiver when I touch you…"- And he kissed me.-"…and the way you melt in my arms…"- Another kiss.-"…and I find your lack of experience very appealing."- Another long deep kiss.

"Speaking of experience…so why only two girlfriends?"- He grimaced and set down, pulling me up with him, holding me tight.

"Do you really want to talk about that, now?"

"Yes. I'm curious, because I don't understand, I see the way women react to you."- He thought for a while, looking for the right words.

"Well, I've always found it hard to be with someone who I can't really talk to. I've dated a lot of women but most of them never seem to get me interested enough for a second date."

"Only two of them did?"

"Yes. Actually three, because I have found you now."- He smiled.

"So does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"- I asked shyly.

"I know that the circumstances are a bit complicated, but I like to see thing that way."- I smiled widely.

"I like that…Tell me about those two."

"I don't see the point."

"Please…" I begged.

"I will, I promise, but not tonight, I'm more interesting in hearing about that new idea you had for AliRose."- I knew he was just trying to change the subject but I was dying to tell him about that.

We spend the next hour talking about my work and all the plans we had for launching the new line, but eventually it was time to leave. I thanked Alice and Jasper for dinner and for the alone time they had given us.

Edward drove me back to the store so I would get my car; all throughout the ride there he held my hand gently in his.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About, Alice's house and her car."

"What about it?"

"It's amazing. She also showed me you house, and your parent's. You are very wealthy aren't you?"

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know…I kind of accentuate the differences between us."

"I see. Will that be a problem?"

"No, but it is a very important and significant difference, we came from two completely different worlds. I've seen my mother struggled to give me the best she could all of my life, and I really hope that with my new job I can somehow repay all the sacrifices she made for me."

"I really hope that this doesn't become a problem between us; if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything, please tell me."

"Ok. Will you ever take me to your house?"- He smiled.

"Probably…"

"Good. Because I'm really curious to see it."- Were already parked in front of the store, but I had no desire to leave.

"I should go, but I wish I didn't have to."- He smiled.

"Wait we haven't told each other the five things, today."

"You're supposed to write them, not tell them and today it will be only four."

"Why only four?"

"Because we already told one, about dancing, remember?"

"Right, you can't dance."- I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say it like that."- He laughed.

"Can't we just tell them now?"

"No, it's more fun the other way and that will give me the chance to use my new phone."

"Ok. So, Bella, will you be date for the spring dance?"

"Not that again!"- I said impatiently and he laughed.

"I'm serious. I volunteered to chaperon the event, I know we can't go together, but it would be kind of sweet if I could look at you, even from across the room, and know that you are my date."- I laughed.

"Are you really serious?"

"Yes, it will be very romantic. So will you be my secret date?"- He looked so sweet, that it was impossible to say no.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"No dancing."- He laughed.

"Ok."- He came closer and gave me a gentle kiss.-"You should go, it's getting really late."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Would you like it if I got there earlier and meet you at the football field, just like the other day?"

"I would love that. But why?"

"I don't want you to do anything illegal just to see me."- He smiled.

"Ok. Drive safe."

I went to my car, put my backpack on the passenger seat, turned the ignition key on and got on my home. When I was about half way, I stopped at a red light and gasped when I recognized a familiar car. I turned around and to my surprise Edward was right behind me. I got my phone and called him.

"Are you following me?"

"Yes, but I have a good explanation."

"I can't wait to hear it."- I said harshly.

"It's very late and I was afraid your car wouldn't make it, and I didn't want you stopping in the middle of nowhere all by yourself."

"My car runs fine, the light just turn green I have to go."- I put down my phone and drove as fast as my truck could. I couldn't believe he was doing this; again I wasn't sure if I should be mad or happy that he really cared about me.

I parked on my drive way and Edward slowed down until I reached my door, I turned around and discreetly waved him goodbye and he left. I walked in and my mom was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hey, honey. How was the dinner?"- She asked yawning.

"It was great, thank you for letting me stay."

"Well, the way Alice put things made it impossible to refuse."

"She has way of always getting what she wants."- We both laughed.-"Jacob called, he asked for you to call him when you got home, no matter how late that was.

"I completely forgot I was going to call. I should call him."

"I'm going to bed, can you please lock everything."

"Sure. Good night mom."

"Good night honey."

I locked everything and went upstairs to my room. I got my phone and called Jacob, it was after eleven thirty and I was sure he would wait that long, but on the second ring he answered.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Jacob. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's ok, I understand your job is important. Your mom told me about the dinner with your boss."

"But I could have at least texted you to let you know. Sorry.

"Well, you can always compensate me."- He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really and how?"

"You could, go to the spring dance with me. Just, has friends of course."- I couldn't believe, what was with this dance? I tried to controlled my temper and give him an answer.

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, I might be covering it for the paper, so I would be much of a date. Sorry."- Silence.

"But you are going?"- I had no intention of going but I had said yes to Edward.

"Yes."

"That's enough for me."

"It's really late Jacob, we can talk better tomorrow."

"Oh. Right. Have a good night."

"Bye."

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, and laid down think of what four things I was going to tell Edward tonight. I got my new Blackberry, I had never had a cell phone as sophisticated has that, so I played with it for a little bit until it biped, but the sound was not like the sound my other phone had, it was so much more soft and beautiful.

Edward's text said:

_The four things I want you to know today are:_

_I can play the piano_

_I'm a good cook_

_I love to play baseball_

_I'm very curious_

_My questions are, actually I only have one._

_Would you have lunch with me on Sunday, at my parent's house?_

_I hope you have pleasant dreams,_

_Love _

_Edward_

Lunch at his parent's? Wow, I had no idea what to think, I was curious about meeting his father, Edward had talked about him with such respect and pride. His mother I already had met, she seemed really nice. But the thought of being there alone with his family made my stomach turn nervously.

_The four things we should know about me are:_

_I'm a bit clumsy_

_I hate sports and I'm lousy at it_

_I have low self esteem most of the time_

_I only owned two dresses_

_My questions for you are:_

_What is your greatest fear?_

_What is your wildest dream?_

_Love_

_Bella_

I pressed send, knowing that I hadn't answered his question, my phone biped a few minutes later.

_My greatest fear is to lose you, I know it sound kind of lame, but it is true. My feelings for you are so intense that the thought of lose you drives me insane._

_My wildest dream is to spend the rest of my life with you by my side…I know we just recently met but I can't imagine my life without you._

_You don't have to answer my question today, but it would make me very happy if you said yes. Just think about it, my love._

_I love you_

_Edward_

Ok, so I was now jumping on my bed, he dreamed about spending the rest of his life with me…I felt like screaming out of happiness. How could this wonderful man love me and want to spend his life with me.

After reading these words how cold I refuse to be with his family, so I texted him back.

_I would love to have lunch with your family on this Sunday, and all the others for the rest of my live._

_Love_

_Bella_

It was with these thoughts that my body finally gave in to the tiredness I felt, and I fell asleep and my night was filled with happy dreams of Edward and me.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, if you did let know. Thank you all who took time to review. I'll be posting more next week.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy 2011! Thank you for the wonderful reviews you gave me...Here is another chapter, hope you like it and if you do, don't forget to review!**_

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, every day I would come to school early and meet Edward and Emmet at the football field; we talked for a little bit but always kept our distance. Every morning he would leave a present taped to my locker. I had asked if he was sure that the security camera wasn't recording him, but he answered that it was taken care of. I wonder what that actually meant, but I knew he was being careful.

The paper had been sent to print and distributed, and I have to said, it was the best edition yet, as I walked through the corridors I heard all girls commenting on Edward's article, I had chosen these amazing pictures, and also kept a few for myself.

Work was doing great, I just loved it, working with Rosalie and Alice was amazing, and they made me feel like I was as important as they were. We had launched our contest and the response we had on those first hours was amazing, Alice and Rosalie were ecstatic. Girls from all over Phoenix were participating, and we were also getting a lot of request to extend it to all of the country.

My day was divided by school, work and Edward. I would always stay extra time in the office or go to Alice's house to be alone with Edward, in that time distance was not something that existed between us, we would talk and kiss…a lot. We were getting really close or better intimate, we talked about everything, and it was amazing to see how we kind of complete each other. Every now and then things would get really physical intense, but Edward never let things go too far, although I could clearly see how difficult it was for him to do that.

It was Friday afternoon; we were just about done in the office, my mom would be going away for the weekend with Phil, he had a game out of town and had asked her to go with him, and she was always divided because she wanted to go, but did not want to leave me alone.

"So Bella, do you have any plans for the weekend, besides the family lunch on Sunday?"- Alice asked.

"Not really, my mom is going away for the weekend, so I'll probably be around the house tomorrow."- I had made no plans with Edward; I was hoping that we could make some today.

"That sounds really boring…"- Oh, no. She had that thoughtful look that indicated she was about to have an idea, that could change everything.-"I just had a wonderful idea; I'm going to call you mom."- I knew it.

"What kind of idea, don't you think you should tell me first?"- She grimaced.

"Of course not, because I know you would probably say no."- She was already dialing my mom's number.

"Alice, wait…"- My mom answered, and they started to talk. Alice went outside, so I wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. Rosalie just laughed.

"Keep laughing, what makes you so sure, her idea does not involve you?"- Rosalie gasped.

"You're right; maybe I should just leave now."-She said smiling.-"Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but I'm so tired that I feel like going home and crash on my bed."- Alice came in with a huge smile on her face and I knew my mother had agreed to whatever she was planning, she probably never had a chance to say no.

"Rosalie, Bella, what do you say to a girls night, like a pajama party? We could relax on the hot tub, watch some chick movies, do our nails, our hair, talk about our men? What do you say? Isn't it a great idea?- I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me.-"Oh, no…don't give me that look, Bella your mother already said yes, so you are stuck with me for the weekend. Rosalie please, it will be fun. Please…"- She had that lost puppy look that made it impossible to say no.

"I would have to stop by my house and get some things."- I said in defeat and Alice started to bounce up and down with happiness. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, count me in."

"This will be so much fun."- Alice said beaming.-"We'll have to call our men to let them know."

"Emmet is not going to like this…"- Rosalie said.

"Don't worry about him; I'll talk to all of them."- Alice said and got her phone and started to call all of them, while Rosalie and I finished up a few things.-"That is taken care of."- Alice said smiling.-"Bella you can leave your…car here, and there's no need to go to your house to get toiletries and clothes, I already had a few clothes ready for you to take home and the rest we'll stop buy."- It was amazing how she could make things go according to what she wanted. I wondered how Edward had taken it. Maybe this was actually a great idea; I would be closer to him by staying at Alice's, maybe I could sneak out and go to Edward's house. I liked that idea.

We closed the office and stopped at a market so that I could get my usual toiletries, while I was looking for what I wanted my phoned ringed.

"Hi mom."

"Hey, honey. Sorry I was going to call you sooner but I was having trouble packing my things. Did Alice talk to you about the weekend?"

"Yeah, we're buying some stuff because she said there was no need to stop by the house."

"She told me that. Are you ok, with this?"

"Yes, mom. You know I love Alice."

"I'm so relieved that you are not going to be alone, I was feeling so selfish."

"Mom, we talked about this before."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"Mom, don't worry, have fun. Don't forget to be safe. If you know what I mean."

"Thank you Bella. Oh, God! I miss you already."

"I miss you to. Now go and have fun."

"You too…and if you see that hot teacher of yours, tell him I said hi."

"I will."- I would certainly do that.

"Bye, honey."

"Bye mom."

I went back to my shopping, got all that I needed and met Alice who insisted on paying for everything against my will and we got on our away home. I was surprised that Edward hadn't call.

"You're my guest Bella, I would be very impolite of me to make you pay for those things."

"But, Alice…"

"Why can't you just receive a gift without whining? You better get used to it, because Edward is worse than I am. He loves to gift the people he loves."

"What makes you so sure, that includes me?"

"Oh…please. It takes one look at the two of you together to see how intensely you feel about each other."

"Really, is it that obvious?"

"To me it is, but I always had a special feeling to see this kind of thing."

"It's hard for me to believe that someone like him could actually love someone like me."

"You say that, because you haven't learned to see how amazing you are and now that I know you a little better, I can see why he loves you. You are exactly the king of girl he needed in his life."

"Oh yeah…I'm sure you all wanted someone for him, that represent so many problems."

"Don't be silly. Of course we all wanted things to be different, but all those obstacles will only make your relationship stronger."

"Do your parents think the same way?"

"You're nervous about Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Don't be. You see, Bella, Edward has always been very lonely, he always felt like he was different, even our love for him was not enough to change that, and now he has found you and it is obvious that you were the missing piece in his live and that is enough to make my parents love you."

"Wow…you really think that?"

"Yes."- I didn't know what to think, would Edward's parents really felt like that? Was I the missing part of his life? I had never thought about our relationship like that, seeing things that way made it seem so final. Could Edward be the love of my life? Would I be fortunate enough to find my soul mate so early in life? Would he feel the same?-"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about? You had such an intense look on your face."

"It was nothing."

"You know you can trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you."- I knew I could really trust her and that she would do anything for Edward.-"Alice, what did Edward say about the sleep over?"

"He was not very happy about it, in fact none of them were. I think they are going to Emmet's to have a guy's night."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah…and that means trouble, you have no idea the kind of trouble those three can get themselves into."

"Now you are worrying me."

"Don't worry, they probably get drunk and pass out on the couch."

"Edward drunk? Really? There's something I never image him doing, he is always so thoughtful and plans everything."

"You'd be surprised how much Emmet can influence him, especially on a night like this, knowing you will be close by all night and not be able to be with you."

"Why do you think he hasn't called me, yet?"

"I don't know, maybe he is expecting you to call him. It is always nice to know that the person you love is thinking of you and wants to hear your voice."

"You are all so romantic."- She laughed.

"That's the consequence of having parents that even after so many years together; still act has if they had just fallen in love."

"Really?"

"Yes, you'll see on Sunday."- My parents divorced when I was very young, I had no idea what it was like to see your parents in love.

We got to Alice's house and Rosalie was already there, we got all our things, including a huge suitcase with all the new clothes Alice and Rosalie had given me.

"I hope you hadn't been waiting for a long time."

"I just got here."

"How were things at your house"- Alice asked as we entered the house and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well, they were whining about being alone on a Friday night. They said, they would be watching us. Can you believe that even bought these special night vision binoculars?"

"Oh, my. I hope your bar wasn't full."- Alice said and Rosalie laughed.

We went upstairs and Alice took me to one of the guest rooms, but it looked different than last week, the decoration had changed. Instead of all those light colors that were abundant in all the decoration of the house, in this room was decorated in various shades of purple and black, starting with the bed covers to the curtains, it was beautiful."

"Do you like it?"- Alice asked studying my face.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Why did you change the decoration?"- She smiled widely.

"Purple is one of your favorite colors, isn't it?"

"Yes…"- I had no idea where this is going, she took my hand and pulled me and we both set on the bed.

"I changed this for you, I hope you like it." My mouth dropped and she smiled.-"You have been coming here almost every night this past week and Jasper and I thought you should have your own little space here. I know how important it has been to spend time alone with Edward, so this is your room. If there's something you don't like we can change it."- I was speechless, I couldn't believe she had done all this for me, without warning tears started to flood my eyes.

"I don't know what to say…I can't believe you did all this for me."- She wiped the tears of my face and smiled.

"Bella, this is nothing compared to the happiness you bring to Edward's life. I want you to feel at home here, to have your own space, at least until the situation changes."

"Thank you, Alice. I love it."

"See, it's not that hard not whine about present's is it?"-We hugged.-"Now, I'm going to leave you alone, so you can put your things away."

"Thank you Alice."

She left I was alone in that beautiful room she had created just for me, I was overwhelmed and I had to share this with Edward, I got my phone and called him.

"Hello, my love."- He said with enthusiasm.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you were going to call."

"Well I was wondering the same."- We both laughed.

"So are you ready for your pajama party?"

"I would rather be with you…"

"It's so good to hear you say that. I wish I could be with you…I can't believe you will be so close and so far away at the same time."

"Maybe I can sneak out…"- He laughed.

"I doubt that, you know Alice and the boys here wouldn't let me go that easily."

"Did you know Alice decorated a room, just for me?"

"Yes…I helped her to choose a few things. Do you like it?"

"I love it, and knowing you helped made me appreciate it even more."

"I have you seen everything?"- He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Not really, we just got home."

"I left you a present; it's in the first drawer of the night stand."

"You already gave a present this morning, Edward. You Cullen's are spoiling me."

"The flower? That's not a real present. Now just open it."- I opened the drawer and inside there was a rectangular shaped gift.

"I'm putting my phone on speaker so that I can open it."

"Ok."- I unwrapped it and inside there was a black box, and opened it and inside there was a silver picture frame, with a picture of Edward. It was a recent picture and from the background I must have been taken from his house, there was a beautiful sunset just above Pinnacle Peak, and he had a beautiful smile-"Did you open it?"- He asked anxiously.

"Yes…"- Was all I could say.

"Well that way I can be the last and the first thing you see."- Oh, God he was so sweet.

"I love it, thank you. For your information, I don't really need a picture for that, you are the last and the first thing on my mind, your image is carved on it, but this is really nice, you look really good."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"Did you ever think about what would be like to wake up by my side?"- He sighed.

"Bella…"

"I not talking about sex, I'm talking about opening my eyes and the first thing I would see was you, sleeping by my side. That would be so wonderful."- He said nothing and I continued.-"I guess I'll have to content myself with your picture."- There was a knock on the door.-"Edward someone is knocking at the door, I have to go, and I'll call you later."

"Wait, Bella…"- Edward said as Alice came in the door.

"Are you talking to Edward?"

"Yes."

"Give me the phone please."

"No, I'm not done yet."

"Come on, Bella, please."- I rolled my eyes and handed her the phone.

"I thought we had an agreement, Edward."- I had no idea what he had said, but she did not like it.-"Sorry, but your time is up, we need Bella downstairs, she'll call you later, ok? Don't be like that; please…it's just for a little while. I promise."- And he hung up without saying goodbye, and that made my heart ache with sadness.-"Don't look like that, my God. You'll talk to him later."

"Well, we were kind in the middle of something important."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that."

"It's ok; maybe it wasn't as important as I thought."- If it had been I'm sure he had insisted on talking to me. I probably had gone too far again and put him in a difficult situation.

"Bella, I don't want to see you like that. This is supposed to be a fun night."- I pushed aside all my insecurities and I was determined to have a good time.

"Ok, let's get this party started."- She smiled widely.

"Great, that's the spirit, but you'll need this."- And she handed me this tiny bikini..

"What's that?"- I grimaced.

"Oh, please, Bella, you don't expect to go to hot tub with your close one, do you?"

"But…"

"I'm sure this will fit you."

"Oh, Alice…"

"I know, you are learning to love me, I can tell."- And I had to smile.

It was a good thing that my mother had this crazy idea of always being ready for love, so since I was old enough she would drag to the salon for a wax, it would be kind of awkward now, if I didn't, because this was a very tiny bikini. I put it on and it fit, it actually made me look really hot.

My conversation with Edward was still echoing in my mind, I felt I had crossed the line again, so I got my phone and wrote Edward a text.

_I'm sorry if what I said crossed the line again, but that was not my intension. I'll call you later. Have fun._

_Love_

_Bella_

I went downstairs, Alice and Rosalie had both changed into bikinis as well and they both looked really hot.

"Wow, Bella, that bikini looks great on you."

"Thank you Rosalie."

"See, I knew it would fit. If they are going to be watching us, let's give them something to worth looking at."- She said smiling.-"Now let's go outside and relax for a little bit before we have dinner."

We went outside and it was a really nice warm evening, they had drinks and sliced fruit lay down by the hot tub. I had only been in a hot tub once before, and this was awesome.

"Oh, this feels really good."- Rosalie said.

"Yes it does. I wonder how are men are doing?"- Alice said.

"I'm sure they are doing fine."- Rosalie said.-"So Bella, how are things between you and Edward?"- That question, kind of surprised me a bit, Rosalie was always so into to herself that we never actually talk.

"They're ok, I think."- She grimaced in disbelief.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?"- She smiled.

"How far have you two gone?"- That surprised me even more.

"Oh, come on, don't make that face, just split out, we are friend, aren't we."

"Well…If you want to know if we had sex, the answer is no."- She gasped

"Really? You seem so intense about each other that I thought…"

"Edward wants to wait until school is over; he wants to take things slow."

"Is it because of your age?"- Alice asked.

"Yes and also because…I'm still a virgin."Their mouths dropped.

"You are?"- Rosalie asked.

"I'm only seventeen, you know."

"You're right, I have to confess I had a bit earlier start on things, I've always been a very passionate girl."- Rosalie said laughing.

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen. It was with Royce King, I wish I could say it was a wise decision, but as soon as he got what he wanted, he dumped me. I was furious, so I told everyone he had been lousy and that nature hadn't been generous with him, if you know what I mean."- We all laughed.

"What about you Alice?"- I asked

"Well I was your age, I had just turned seventeen."

"Who was it with?"- Rosalie asked and she smiled shyly.

"Well, I kind of had a boyfriend at that time, his name was Tyler."

"Was it good?"

"Well, it actually wasn't with him."- Rosalie and I hissed.-"I had just turned seventeen and Edward came for a visit and Jasper came with him, and we were all having fun drinking beer and playing pool, and Edward left and we were alone and it just happened."

"You had sex with Jasper, and you had a boyfriend? I'm shocked."- Rosalie said and I laughed.

"What do you want me to tell you, he was supposed to be mine, I knew it the moment we kissed, and I just knew he was the one. He was the first and only man to have me."

"Wow…that's beautiful"- Was all I could say, Alice had found her soul mate when she was my age, so this was not an impossible thing.

"I wish I had saved myself for Emmet, it would have prevented me to make so many mistakes, but then again I wouldn't be the woman I am today if I hadn't made them, and Emmet loves me the way I am."

"I'll say, you two are like the most…I don't even know the right word…insatiable, that's it. You are the most insatiable couple I have ever met."- We laughed.

"Hello girls"- Someone said and we all turned, it was Esme, Alice's mother.

"Hi mom."

"Hi, honey. How are you Rosalie?"- She asked.

"I'm great as you can see."- She then looked at me and smile.

"It's great to see you again, Bella. How are you?"- My heart started to speed a little.

"I'm doing fine, and you?"

"I'm doing very well. Did you like the room?"

"Yes, I loved it."

"I'm very happy to hear that."

"My mom, helped us decorate it."

"Thank you, it is beautiful."- She smiled widely.

"So what were you laughing about?"- She asked as she set down on the grass.

"We were talking about how insatiable Emmet and Rosalie are."- Alice said.

"Oh…that is definitely a true fact. Remember the damage they made in Emmet's apartment last year?"- She said laughing.-"You should have seen it, Bella, there wasn't a room intact."- Rosalie covered her face and we all laughed.

"There was a perfect explanation for that, Emmet had been injured playing football and he was unable to… to move for two months, two months. You know how he is."

"Oh yes I do."- Esme said.

"Is dad, with them?"- Alice said.

"Yes, he stopped by to see how they were doing; you know how they can get."- This was not the first time they talked about them like that.-"Don't worry Bella, they just turn into oversized kids."

"They even bought night vision binoculars to watch us."- Rosalie said.

"They did?"- Esme said shaking her head.-"Boys will be boys."

"You got that right."- Rosalie said.

"So, mom we were talking about our first time, do you want to share yours?"- Alice said and Esme smiled shyly.

"It's not that interesting, you know that."

"Well, Bella hasn't heard it yet."

"Ok, I was eighteen, I was always his name was Charles Evenson, I met him at a summer camp and fell in love with him, it was kind of beautiful, but we were both inexperienced, so it was bit awkward, after him there was only your father. Now my first time with him, that was amazing, it made me wish I had waited so that he could be the only man I had ever had, but when you're young, you make mistakes."

"How long have you and Mr. Cullen been married?"- I asked.

"We have been together for thirty two years, but every time I see him, my heart beats just like it did the first time I saw him."

"Oh, mom, you're a hopeless romantic."

"I know, there is nothing like being in love."- She said smiling.-"I left your dinner on the kitchen, I hope you like it."

"You are not leaving so soon are you?"- Rosalie said.-"You just got here."

"Yeah, mom, this is a girl's night. At least stay for dinner."- Alice said.

"I don't know, are you sure? I don't want to intrude.

"Mom, you won't, it will be great. You'll get a chance to get to know Bella a little better."- She said almost singing and of course I blushed.

"I would love that, do you mind Bella?"

"Of course I don't, it would be a pleasure."- She smiled widely.

"Great, let me call Carlisle."- She got up and took her phone and walked inside.

She came back with a strange look on her face; we all looked at her, waiting.

"What is it mom? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, your dad was just telling me what the boys are up to. It's a good thing we don't have any neighbors around. "

"What are they doing?"- Rosalie asked.

"Apparently they decided clothes were too much, so they are doing everything naked, to see who can make it the longest without putting some clothes one. Right now they are skinny dipping at the pool.

"At my pool!- Rosalie snapped.-"Emmet is going to hear it when I get home. I can only imagine how they are going to leave that house."-Ok, back up a little bit…Edward running around naked? Skinny dipping? Oh my God, this was something I would love to see.

"Why are you smiling Bella?"- Alice asked with a naughty smile on her face and my cheeks turned red.-"Don't be shy, please tell…"

"Well, I was just trying to imagine that scene."- I said shyly.

"Don't worry honey, I asked Carlisle to take some pictures."- Esme said to my surprise.

"Really?"- Alice said, and we all laughed.

"How drunk are they?"- Rosalie asked.

"According to Carlisle, they are just starting, and are acting more out of competition than alcohol."

"Oh no, you just got me curious."- Alice said and she got up, smiling.-"It's a good thing that I'm a prepared woman."- She walked to the barbecue and took something from beneath it, she turned around and she had these really big binoculars and we all gasped in surprise.-"Don't look at me like that. You're all dying to see them."

"You're right."- Rosalie said getting out of the hot tub, and I set there not sure of what I should do. I was dying to see Edward, but would he like that?

"Are you ok, Bella?"- Esme asked with a concerned look.

"Yes…"

"Are you concerned about what Edward might think?"- How could she know that I was questioning myself about that?

"A little, we haven't…uh…got that intimate"- I couldn't believe I was talking about this, with my boyfriend's mother.

"I see."

"Oh, my God."- Alice said laughing.-"Was that Emmet?"

"Unfortunately, I think so, I recognize his butt miles away."- Alice handed her the binoculars.

"What is it?"- Esme asked.

"Emmet is standing on the wall, mooning us."- Esme rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Alice you have to see this."- Rosalie said bursting into laughing and handed her the binoculars.-"Jasper just joined Emmet and they are dancing for us."

"Oh, my Lord."- Esme said.-"It's a good thing we don't have any neighbors."

"Shake it baby."- Rosalie said laughing.

I got up and wrapped myself in a towel, I wondered if Edward would join them. Somehow I find that hard to believe, but I had never seen Edward drunk before.

"Don't worry, Bella, Edward even a bit drunk doesn't go that far."- Esme said, seeing the concern spread all over my face. - "Why don't you go inside, take a shower, change, and come and help me set the table.

"That's a great idea, thank you."

"You're welcome my dear."

I went upstairs, and could still hear their laughter; I went into to the bathroom and took a hot shower. When I got out, I opened the suitcase of clothes Alice had given me; it had everything, from lingerie, to pajamas, jeans, etc, all AliRose's of course. My eyes deviated to Edward's photo; I looked at his beautiful smiling face, I missed him and wished I could be with him.

I set on the bed, and got my phone witch I had left there to see if Edward had called, I had eight missed calls and two text messages from him.

The first one said:

_Please answer your phone. I'm sorry…God! I did it again, didn't I? I hurt your feelings…I'm so sorry. Please talk to me._

_Edward._

The second one said:

_I'm sorry…I should have said something, but I was so overwhelmed with your words…we really need to talk, please call me._

_I love you, please don't forget that._

_Edward_

I couldn't believe he was thinking I didn't want to talk to him, I dialed his number but there was no answer, I tried again and again and nothing. Was he so upset that he didn't want to talk to me? I had to fix this in some way, so I wrote him a text message.

_I'm sorry I didn't answer, we were downstairs and I had left my phone in the room. I'm fine, don't worry. Please call me as soon as you get this message. I hope you are ok, I wish I could be with you. Came and get me!_

_Love_

_Bella_

I chose some pajamas, didn't even notice what they looked like, except that it was pink and black, a baggy top and shorts. I combed my hair got my phone and I went downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was setting the table.

"Can I help?"- She smiled gently.

"Sure. You look really beautiful in that."

"Thanks, its part of the clothes Alice and Rosalie gave me. They didn't like my old ones, they said it lack glamour."- She laughed.

"Don't mind them; they just take their job too seriously."

"Esme, can I asked something?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"It's more like a favor?"- She looked surprised.

"What do you need?"

"Well, there was kind of a misunderstanding between Edward and me and he tried to call when we were outside and I had left my phone upstairs. I called him back but no one answered. Could you please call and see if he is alright?"- She smiled lovingly.

"Of course I will."- She took her phone out of her pocket and dial.

"Hello, honey."-She said.-"Everything is fine, Bella is just a little worried about Edward, is he ok? I see…can you tell him to call her. Thank you…I love you."- Ok so I was freaking out by now, she looked at me and came closer, my heart started to race.

"Is he ok?"

"Well, kind of…he had bit too much to drink, he is not himself. Don't worry."- How could I not worry? Could it be that he was drinking because of me? I felt tears flooding my eyes.

"Was it because of me?"- She put my hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead.

"My dear, you have to understand that Edward is…-"She was trying to find the right words.-"Well he is a genius about everything except relationships. He's been alone for a long time and what he feels for you is so intense that it scares him to lose you. He was a bit down with whatever happened between you two, and the other guys just got him to drink. But don't worry, he talk to you as soon as he is sober."

"Maybe I should just go there and talk to him."

"Oh, no. That's not a good idea, you have no idea how these boys get when they drink, because when you put together Edward and Jasper's geniality with Emmet's courage…"- She shook her head."-There was this time when we lived in New York, they hacked in to the city's main computer and put an image on Emmet's butt in all the screens of Times Square. It was so embarrassing, thank God no one ever found out who did it."- I was trying not to worry, but hearing this and considering the complicated situation around our relationship it was impossible not to.

"Wow Bella you look great in those pajamas."- Alice said coming in the kitchen.

"Thanks. So I assume the show is over?"- I asked.

"Oh, yeah, it got dark and we couldn't see anything…but Jasper keeps sending these obscene texts, it's unbelievable, how silly men get when they're drunk."

We had a wonderful time at dinner, Esme was amazing and a lot of fun, and they told a bunch of stories about their men, even intimate ones. We talked for a long time then after cleaning up the kitchen Esme left and we went to the living room and Alice insisted on doing my nails and Rosalie played with my hair. It was almost mid night when they decided to watch a movie but I was so tired that I excused myself and went to bed.

When I got to my room I brushed my teeth and laid down, I got Edward's picture and held it close to my heart.

I woke up suddenly with the noise of the window being opened, I looked in that direction and saw someone climbing in but falling down, I was about to scream when I heard Edward's voice whining, as he got up.

* * *

**_Did you like this other side of Edward? I wonder what he is up to...give me your opinion._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, hope you like this..._**

_

* * *

_

_I woke up suddenly with the noise of the window being opened, I looked in that direction and saw someone climbing in but falling down, I was about to scream when I heard Edward's voice whining, as he got up._

"Edward? Is that you?"- I asked in surprise and turned on the light, he covered his eyes because of it; he was barefooted and was only wearing red swim shorts, I couldn't help but admire his toned body, he was beautiful.

"Oh…my love I came to rescue you…I missed you so much."- He said, as he stumbled towards the bed, and before I knew he was lying by my side on top of the covers. He looked me in the eyes with great intensity and said:

"I'm sorry…I just wanted you…to know that I would love to wake up with you every day…if…if you only knew how…how much I want you…how much I love you…"- And he kissed me and I could taste the alcohol in his mouth but I didn't care, I missed him too much. We kissed passionately; I put one hand around his neck and with the other I caressed his bare chest, the feeling of touching his skin was amazing.-"Oh, Bella… your touch feels incredible…I want you so badly it hurts…I need you…"- He whispered in my ear and gently bit my earlobe, kissing me hungrily down my neck. His hand went under the covers and caressed my thigh pulling my leg out and up around his waist he rolled on his back and I was now on top of him, but his hands didn't stopped at my thighs like he usually did, his hands continued to move up and caressed my butt, pushing me against his body. He rolled again and was now on top of me, and I was beginning to lose it.

He kissed me passionately, starting on my lips and coming down my neck to my collar bone and continued down, breathing against the fabric of my top, his hands pulling the covers down, and he was kneeling in front of me, he took my leg and started to softly kiss it, moving up my knee and to my thigh, then he took the bottom hem of my top and pulled it up stopping just below my breasts, and he kissed my bared skin making me burn with desire. Oh, my God… Oh, my God… Oh, my God…, I was so close of losing all of my control. This was one of those situations when you are stuck between the thing you want the most and the right thing to do.

All I wanted was to go on, and let Edward make me his, I wanted to allow myself to feel that kind of pleasure, but I knew he would hate himself in the morning. I had to stop him, think Bella…think…

"Edward…"- I said and put my hands through his hair pulling him up, to talk to him but he just kissed my lips hungrily. Oh, my God… Oh, my God… Oh, my God…This was going to be really hard.-"Edward, wait…please."- He stopped and looked at me questionably.-"I need a moment, ok?"

"Now?"- He said disappointed.

"Yes, I would like to change into something…more sexy."- I lied and hoped this worked.

"You already look really sexy, you are so beautiful"- And he started to kiss my neck again and I felt my resolve starting to vanish. Oh, my God… Oh, my God… I fought as hard as I could.

"Edward, I have something even sexier, you are going to love it…I'll only take a minute, please."- He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but I don't really see the point, cause you will be out of if in no time."- Oh...boy...He moved so that I could leave, but before I could get out of the bed he pulled me into a deep, hungry kiss.-"Maybe I could go with you…and help."- Oh, my God… Oh, my God, Oh, my God…I was so going to regret this in the morning.

"You just wait here, and keep your eyes closed, I want to surprise you."

"I love surprises, don't take too long, I miss you already."-I got up but he was still holding my hand.-"You were the best surprise I ever had. I love you so much."- I closed my eyes and went to the bathroom before I changed my mind. I locked the door in case my plan didn't work, I set down on the floor by the door and waited and prayed that Alice was right and that he would pass out.

I waited and waited for what seemed a very long time, so long that my butt felt numb for being on the floor.

I turned the key as slowly as I could and opened the door very quietly; I walked as slowly trying not to make any noise. I heard his heavy breathing and sighed in relief, my plan had worked, Edward was sleeping and I was still a virgin.

I closed the window, turned off the light, walked to the other side of the bed, and lay down next to him; he looked so peaceful, like a beautiful angel, my angel. I pulled the covers up afraid he would get cold and I couldn't help myself and caressed his skin, he was beautiful and the feeling of having him next to me in bed was amazing.

I woke up with Edward caressing my cheek, I stretched, yawned and opened my eyes and he was smiling.

"Is that what you do every morning?"

"Yes."- I took my hand to his face and caressed it tenderly.-"This is a lot better than a picture."

"I'm sorry about that, I was so overwhelmed with the fact that you thought about waking up with me that I was unable to speak and then Alice got on the phone and then Jasper realizing that it was Alice took my phone but she had hung up. I tried calling you but you didn't answer and I was going insane, and then I saw your message and we decided to invade the women's territory."- His looked changed into a more tormented one.-"Bella, what happened, please tell me I didn't try anything stupid."

"Well, that depends on what you consider stupid."- I said smiling but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella, please, I'm trying not to freak out. Tell me what happened."- He begged.

"Nothing happened."- He sighed in relief.

"Really…you don't know how good it is to hear that."

"Wow you sound really relieved."- Hearing him say that kind of hurt inside.

"Of course I am, that's not how I imagine our first time together, with me drunk."

"You imagine our first time?"- I asked shyly and he looked at me intensely.

"Every day…every night….you must know it is hard for me. You have no idea how hard it is."

"Oh…I think I have pretty good idea how hard it can get…"- I said smiling, come on…he opened the door….his mouth dropped and he blushed realizing the true meaning of my words and I laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that…"- And I laughed even harder.-"Do you have any idea what that kind of thing does to man's body?"

"Isn't that exactly what we are talking about?"- He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You're unbelievable…"

"I know, you've told me that before."- He got really serious.

"Thank you, for making me stop last night."

"Man…It was the hardest thing I have ever done…you were being very persuasive, I had to lock myself in the bathroom."

"Oh, no…I'm so sorry, Bella."

"What is it that you usually tell me…ah…never be sorry for feeling that way."-He smiled.-"You know it was kind of nice being the one to say «no» for a change."

"I'm so sorry I acted like a jerk."

"Don't worry about that. You can climb up my window and act like that whenever you want…"

"You're impossible."

"You've told me that before."

"If you knew how hard it is."- I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hand in my mouth.-"Don't even go there."

"Kill joy."- I said pouting and he laughed but then he stopped.

"My head hurts."

"That's called a hangover. So who won the contest?"

"What contest?"

"The naked contest?"

"Oh…you know about that?"

"Yes, your mother told us. She also told some very interesting stories about your boy's nights."

"Oh, no that's so embarrassing."

"I have to confess I was a bit surprised at first, but I think it is a good thing that you let go of the control you have on yourself and have some fun."

"Really? I thought you might be disappointed."

"Why? To see that you are actually human?"- He smiled.

"I love you."

"You told me that last night, you also said I was the best surprised you ever had and that I was beautiful…"

"What else."- He asked with lust filling his eyes.

"Well, you said my skin was soft and that you wanted me…"- Those words were affecting us both, and our breathing got heavier. But we didn't move we just looked at each other's eyes until there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you awake?"- Alice whispered.

"Yes, come in."- She came in and gasped when she saw Edward by my side.

"You didn't."- She snapped at him.

"No he didn't."- I said as I sit up and she sighed in relief.

"I can't believe you invaded my house."

"Please be quiet."- Edward whined.-"My head is killing me."

"She better not have a scratch on her, you know she is my responsibility. I can't return her damaged."

"I'm right here Alice…and I am fine, nothing happened."

"I bet he really tried, didn't he?"- She said.

"That doesn't matter, he loves and he wants me."- I said smiling and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless, Bella."- She said in disapproval and I laughed.

"How's Jasper."- I asked and she came and set on the end of the bed.

"He came through my window naked, and puked on my new rug and passed out. I'm furious."

"He was naked?"

"Men can be so silly. I'm going to check on Rosalie. See you downstairs."- She left, I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me.

"Thank you for defending me."- He said pulling close to him, holding me tightly.

"Well, you did come to rescue me."- I said laughing.

"You're never going to let me forget this, are you?"

"Of course not."- I said turning in his arms so I could see his face.-"It was a bit disappointed that you were not naked."- I said laughing and he grimaced.

"I would never go that far, even drunk I like to keep my dignity."

"That's what your mom said."

"She knows me well."- He put his hands through my hair and smiled.-"You were right, waking up by your side was amazing."

"Hum…I would love to kiss you right now, Edward, but I have to say, honey, you kind of stink."- I said smiling and he hid his head in my neck.

"I'm sorry. I should take a shower, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course not, there's an extra toothbrush use it."- He smiled embarrassedly.

"Thanks, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Edward?"

"Yes…"- He looked at me questionably.

"Can I join you?"- He rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

I sighed with happiness, last night I had thought that I would regret my decision, but after waking up to a smiling Edward and seeing the relief in his face, I knew I had done the right thing. I couldn't imagine what the outcome would have been if I hadn't stopped him. He would probably hate himself and that would certainly put a strain on our relationship.

The most important thing was that I realized that he wanted me; he really wanted me, just as badly as I wanted him, and that was all that mattered. I thought about what Esme said about waiting for the right man and what difference that made. Would the right moment make such a big difference as well? Was I strong enough to wait for the right time?

"What are you thinking about?"- Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts; I turned around and held my breath as I looked at Edward. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet and still dripping, he looked really hot.-"Bella, are you ok?"- I couldn't breathe or talk.

"Wow…you…I…"- He smiled.-"God…I better go…you…wow…I might…"- I got up and went to the bathroom as fast as I could, but I still heard him laughing, and I had to laugh at myself. Wasn't I just a minute ago thinking about waiting for the right time? I was so hopeless against my hyperactive teenage hormones.

I took a shower, brushed my hair and my teeth, and when I came back the room was empty. I got this really cute and sexy cotton track suit, it was black and gold it had a long sleeved zip up jacket with a hoodie and low waist fitting sweatpants. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at how good I looked, Alice and Rosalie were fashion genius, this was what their label was all about sexy, glamour, and comfort.

I went downstairs and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen, Alice was already there, and to my surprise she was wearing the same kind of outfit I was, except hers was white and pink, and instead of sweatpants she had shorts. She smiled at me.

"Wow, it's amazing how you look so great in our designs, just like I thought you would. Look at us we look like sisters."- And she hugged me, she looked into my eyes.-"Thank you for being strong last night; I can't image how hard that must have been for you."- She hugged me again.-"Edward would have been devastated if he had…"

"I know, and believe that was what gave me strength, because he was being very persuasive."- She rolled her eyes.

"At least he was able to do something; unfortunately I can't say the same for Jasper."

"Is he awake?"

"Oh, yes, he is cleaning the mess he made last night."- And I laughed imagining the distinct Jasper on his knees cleaning up his vomit. Gross.

"Where is Edward?"

"He is going through Jasper's clothes to see if anything fits hem."

"What about Emmet?"

"He got here naked as well; did you know they raced here? Naked and barefooted?"

"Really? Did they get hurt?"- I remembered Edward being barefooted.

"Jasper has a few scratches on his legs and his feet are a bit sore. I have no idea how Emmet is."

"What about Edward?"- She laughed.

"Oh, he is a lot smarter than that, he let them go first and got on Rosalie's bike."- I smiled in content. Even drunk he was a smart man.

"Good morning, girls."- Rosalie said. She was a total mess, her usually combed perfect hair was a disaster and she was wearing a long old t-shirt. We looked at her in surprise.-"What?"- she asked.

"Well, you just don't look yourself."- I said.

"Well I had a very intense night."- She said giggling.-"In fact it is kind of still going, I just came to get some coffee."

"See, told you they were insatiable."- Alice said.

Rosalie got two mugs with coffee and left almost bumping into Edward, he looked at her and smiled. He was barefooted, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that were a bit small for him. He looked at me, came closer and pulled me against him.

"Do I smell better now?"- He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I lifted my feet and smelled his neck kissing him softly.

"Well you smell like strawberries."

"I smell just like you."- He said as he moved down my neck smelling me. Alice cleared her throat.

"I'm still here, guys."- She pouted. Edward turned and stood behind but still holding my waist and facing her.

"Sorry, sis."

"How's my man doing?"

"His almost done."- Jasper came in the kitchen carrying cleaning supplies; he looked at Alice with this cute apologetic look that made me laugh. They looked at each other like if they were having a private conversation, and she smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I forgive you, silly. Now put those away."- He turned to us with a victorious smile in his face and Alice smacked his butt.

We had breakfast by the pool, Edward and Jasper only had coffee, while Alice and I ate pancakes I had made with Edward's help, he actually new his way around the kitchen.

"Winner!"- We heard Emmet shouting as he ran naked to the pool and dive in the cold water. Our mouths dropped in surprise and we all stared to laugh, Rosalie followed behind she look a lot more like herself, her hair was perfectly combed and she was wearing a similar outfit as Alice and I. She was carrying a bathrobe that I assumed was for Emmet, she went to the side of the pool and gave him the robe, he put it on and they joined us.

"Hum, pancakes? I love pancakes in the morning."- Emmet said getting a plate and filling it with pancakes.

"How can you eat?"- Jasper asked disgust.

"Because, I'm not a weak girly like you."- He laughed.-"I heard you puke all over Alice's new rug."- Jasper gave him a not so friendly look. Emmet looked at Edward and I and smiled wickedly.-"So Bella, do you have any breaking news you would like to share."

"No. Should I?"

"You tell me, Edward did climb up your window." He said laughing.-"Don't tell me he was too drunk, to shall we say foreclose the deal."- He was provoking me, and implying that Edward…I was furious.

"You know Emmet, foreclosing deals, anyone can do, but being able to stop, now that takes a real man."- Rosalie's mouth dropped, Alice and Jasper hid their laughter, Edward just lowered his head and held my hand tightly and Emmet just looked at me seriously and then he burst into laughter.

"You're probably right, that's something I would never be able to do."- He said laughing.

"You got that right."- Rosalie said and they just kissed passionately.

"Just go back to your room."- Alice said and Emmet laughed and stuff is mouth with pancakes.

"I guess I own, uh?"- Emmet said looking at Jasper.

"You certainly did."- Jasper said.

"I should get a prize, don't you think Rose?"

"Oh, but you have one, it's waiting for you at home. Because I'm not cleaning the mess you made."- Emmet grimaced, but then laughed.

"Don't worry I already called the cleaning people, their probably taking care of that right now."- He said with a grin.-"I might have been drunk, but I'm not stupid."

We had a wonderful time around the breakfast table; we cleared the table and went inside. Rosalie and Emmet went back home, Alice and Jasper crash on the sofa, watching TV.

"Bella, would you like to go for a walk?"- Edward asked.

"Are you sure?"- He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, this is a private road, no one lives here except my family."

"In that case, I would love to."

We came outside, the sun was shining, the sky was clear it was a beautiful day of spring. We walked holding hands quietly; the feeling of walking like this with him by my side was amazing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You ask me that a lot."

"That's because, you get this intense look on your face, and I always wonder what's going on inside that pretty head of yours."

"I was just thinking about how wonderful this feels."

"Really? I was just thinking the same thing."- I smiled at him.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what I said to Emmet, I hope you're not upset, but he just provoked me, and I tend to…"

"Overreact?"- He said smiling, he stopped and turned to me, putting his hand under my chin.-"My love, how could I be upset with you, when you were defending me."-He gave me a gentle, deep, slow kiss, making my knees give in, good thing my arms were around his neck.-"Thank you."- And he kissed me again.

"Wow…, you better stop that or you have to carry me the rest of the way."- He smiled, and put his arm around me. We walked for a little more just enjoying the sun and each other's company, and then he turned up another road that ended on a gate, he put in a security code and the gate opened, and he signaled me to go inside.-"Where are we?"

"At my house."- He said and looked at me studying my reaction. I couldn't believe he was taking me to his house. I was so curious about seeing what it would look like, and to see with what he surrounded himself with.

"Thank you."- I said and I hugged him tightly.-"I was so curious to see it, in fact it was the first thing I thought about, when Alice said I was coming here.

"It was?"- He asked smiling, no he wasn't just smiling he was beaming with happiness.

"Yes, but don't tell Alice."

"I won't."

We closed the gate and walked for about a minute on a paved road that led to this beautiful modern architecture house. The house was in complete harmony with the desert colors, with solid walls of earth and concrete that according to Edward's blocked the desert sun. The roof was plan and folded in a way to catch the rain water that then was dispersed into the surrounding vegetation.

We went inside and I gasped at how beautiful it was, it was in a kind of open space and was decorated in earthly tones mix with black, the back wall was all glass, and that was all that separated the indoor and outdoor living, it had an amazing view of Pinnacle Peak.

In the living room there were two couches with a huge fireplace between them and on the corner there was a beautiful shining black piano facing the outside, there was a counter dividing the kitchen from this living room and it went all around to another room with a dining table, and more couches facing a huge flat screen, there were unopened box in almost every corner. The ceilings were all made of wood with spots of light, he opened the one of the doors and led me outside, where there was another fireplace and sitting area, and there was a garden with cactus and desert vegetation, there was also a huge pool with infinity edges and two huge sun mattress on the grass, there was also a huge barbecue. I was speechless, he looked at me expectantly, studying all of my reactions.

"This is beautiful; I've never seen a house like this."- He smiled widely.

"I'm happy you like it. Come I want to show you the upstairs, he led me up the stairs and there was a huge corridor, but instead of having the doors on each side facing each other they were all on the same side and the other side was like a balcony and you could see the main living room and the view through the glass wall, it formed a perfect L form. He showed me his den, with some unopened boxes, the multimedia room, that looked more like a movie theater but instead of having seats there were several very comfortable looking couch, the kind you would sink in. There were also a few unopened boxes that said DVD and CD on the outside, they were next to a huge empty shelf, there was also a very expensive looking stereo. The next room was a game room with a pool table another huge flat screen and game console, there was also a bar made with the same material of the walls. There were three more rooms; one was a huge bathroom, the other was a guest room but it was still empty.

"Well, and this is my room."- He opened the door to a huge and I mean huge room, there was a black bed facing a glass wall with the view of the Peak and the desert, we could also see, Edward's parents house. The bed stood in the against a single wall with the same lenght that came from the ceiling to the floor making a kind of a corridor behind it where there were two doors one was a walk in closet that was bigger than my living room and the other was a huge bathroom, there was a shower and a huge bathtub that was against the glass wall. Everything was beautiful and impeccably clean, it was mesmerizing.

I looked at the huge bathtub and I could almost imagine Edward and I bathing together and looking at the beautiful view.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You wouldn't like it."- And I felt my cheeks burn, and he smiled.

"Please tell me."

"No, it's too embarrassing."- He came closer to me and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Please, I really want to know."

"Ok, I was just imagining us together in that bathtub."- I said quickly and I hid my head in his chest.

"Really, that can be arranged."- He said with a wicked smiled and lifting me up.

"What are you doing?"- He took of the flip-flops he was wearing and walked into the bathtub carrying me. He set down and seated me between his legs with my back against his chest.

"There…"- He said laughing and holding me tightly.

"This was not really what I was imagining."

"I know."- He whispered in my ear, and resting his chin on my shoulder.-"But its close enough, so stop whining and just enjoy the moment."- I did, and it was really wonderful.

"This view is amazing."

"Yes, it is."- He said and I looked at him but he was not looking outside, and I gasped realizing he was looking down at my clivage.-"What?"- He said with an innocent look in his face.

"Where are you looking at, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm only human, you know?"- He said laughing and lifted my chin and looking at me intensely for a long time, I felt his breathing getting heavier, he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't, his eyes filled with all the things he wanted to say. I turned around and held him tightly and he did the same and we stood there like that for a long time, feeling the intensity of our feelings for each other. It was like they formed a bubble or better a shield around us, separating us from the rest of the world.

After I don't know how long I felt his breathing and his heart calming down, he kissed my hair gently and caressed my back with his hands.

"That was interesting."- He said against my hair, he cupped my face and kissed me gently.-"I love you Ms. Swan."

"I know, but I just can't figure out why."

"That's one of the reasons."- He said smiling.

"What? My lack of comprehension?"

"No silly, your humility."- He said laughing.

"Are there anymore reasons?"

"Tones, I have a huge list."

"You made a list?"

"Kind of, but I'm not going to tell you right now. You're spoiling the moment."- He with that fake serious look I loved.

"Wow, there are so many buttons here, what are they for?" - I asked curiously, he rolled his eyes in defeat and turned to see where I was looking.

"This one it's for the blinds."- He pushed it and out of nowhere came down the blinds covering the view and most of the light.-"This one turns on the lights, and you can chose how bright you want them."- He pushed and turned it until the lights became like candle light; giving the room an amazing atmosphere.

"What about this one?"- I said pushing it.

"No, don't…"- It was too late and water started to run down through several holes, he swiftly lifted me and putt me on the ground outside the bathtub while he was being soaked, and I laughed and he looked at me furious.-"Nice work."- He said annoyed and turning the water off.-"Get me a towel."

I got a towel and went close to the bathtub, he got up with water dripping from his clothes, and he extended me his hand to get the towel, I laughed even harder.

"I'll just give you some privacy."- I said trying to catch my breath, I got out and closed the door, and he came out just a few seconds later, wrapped around in the towel just like he had done this morning.

He looked at me, took my hand and pulled me and he stopped at the side of the bed.-"Just seat here, while I go put some clothes on. I'll only take a minute."

"Ok, but if you need help, just call me."- He rolled his eyes and made that fake serious look again.

"Just seat there, Ms. Swan."

He left and I set on the bed, the cover was soft and slippery like satin, I moved to the end of the bed and set down looking at the view, it must be wonderful waking up to a view like this. Well thinking better Edward's face was a much beautiful view.

I couldn't believe that I was sitting on his bed, I felt like screaming out of happiness, I took my shoes off and crawled until I reached the pillows, I took a pillow in my hand taking it to my nose, and inhaled Edward's amazing scent closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?"- Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

"Nothing…"- I said hiding my face in the pillow and falling down on the bed. He got on the bed and took the pillow out of my face, but I closed my eyes.

"Bella, look at me, please." – I opened my eyes reluctantly and he was smiling at me.-"Don't ever be embarrassed about what you feel for me. You don't know how happy it made me feel seeing you holding my pillow like that."- And he kissed my lips gently.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"- I asked faking an innocent look. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh…is there any way I can convince you to forgive me?"- I said seductively and he laughed.

"You are a very dangerous creature."- And he pulled me against his chest.

"Edward, if I wasn't here right now, what would you be doing?"

"I don't know? I would probably be unpacking the rest of my stuff."

"I could help you with that."

"Really? We are finally completely alone, in my house, and you want to unpack my things?- He asked amused.

"Well, I'm always open to other options…"- And I wrapped my hands around his neck I put my leg around his hip, pulling him against me. He looked at me and smiled, stroking my cheeks tenderly and slowly his lips met mine, and he kissed me, it was different than the other times, it was very slow, almost like on slow motion, it was soft, gentle but it was filled with love and longing, and I felt I was melting against him. Once again the intensity of our feelings filled the room bounding us together, the only way my brain could comprehend it, was like to pieces of gold melting and blending in each other, until there is only one.

"Spend the night with me…"- He whispered against my lips.

"Uh?"- I said breathlessly and he smiled.

"I want to sleep and wake up with you in my arms…"- Another slow, deep, gently kiss.-"…and I do mean sleep, so don't get any ideas."- And another intense slow kiss and I felt my head spinning.

"Wait…I think I forgot to breath…"- He pulled away and chuckled. He put his hand through my hair combing it with his fingers.-"So you're asking to sleep here with you?"

"Yes, just sleep."

"Are you sure? What if can't take it and attack you?"

"I'll just throw you in the pool, to cool off."- He said laughing and gave me another long kiss.

"Are you trying to persuade me?"

"Maybe…"- And another kiss.-"Is it working?"

"Maybe…"- He smiled and kiss me again. Oh, God…the way his tongue moved with mine, his warm breath against my lips, I was being consumed by fire, it was pure ecstasy, I was losing it again, and my head was spinning.

"Breath, Bella…"- He said and gently pulling way.-"I assume that's yes."- He said with smug smile on his face.

"You assume correctly."- He smiled widely, and held me tightly.

"Great. You just made me the happiest man on earth."

"Hum…I could make you the happiest man on the universe, if you let me…"

"Ok…unpacking boxes it is."- And he got up and pulled me out of the bed.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, I sure had a lot of fun writing it. Please don't forget to review. :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello, thanks again for your reviews. I hope you like the family lunch..._**

* * *

He dragged me to the media room, and started to open the boxes of CD's, I took them out of the box and handed them to Edward who put them on the shelf in alphabetical order according to year. He had tones of CD's, and apparently a very diverse taste in music, there was classical musical, R&B, Rock, Rap, etc.

"Wow, your taste in music is very broad."

"Well, I like all kinds of music; it all depends on the mood I'm in, but it's mostly about the lyrics."

"Really? What kind of music would you listen to today?"

"Hum…Let me see…"- He said running his fingers through the CD's looking for the right one.-"This is perfect…It's called «Amazed»"- He took a CD and put it on the stereo, pressed play and looked at me expectantly. The music started to play, it sounded a bit like country…I focused on the lyrics.

_**Every time our eyes meet**__**  
**_

_**This feeling inside me  
**_

_**Is almost more than I can take  
**_

_**Baby when you touch me  
**_

_**I can feel how much you love me  
**_

_**And it just blows me away  
**_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
**_

_**I'm so in love with you  
**_

_**It just keeps getting better  
**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life  
**_

_**With you by my side  
**_

_**Forever and ever**_

I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears, he came close to me, took my hand and held it against his chest and smiled, he put his other hand on my lower back and pulled me close to him.

"Would you give the honor of dancing with me, Ms. Swan?"- I was compeletly overwhelmed and unable to speak.-"I'll take that as a yes."- He said smiling and he stared to swing his body gently at the rhythm of the song.-"You know dancing it's a lot like making love…"- He whispered in my ear. Oh my God…I felt my body melt against his.-"It's all about two bodies moving together, in perfect harmony…"  
"Really?"

"Yes…"- He said against my lips and pulling me even closer against him.

"Show me…"- I said with my voice failing slightly in anticipation and he smiled.

His hand came gently down from my waist to my right thigh lifting it up, swinging his hips and making me bend backwards. He pulled me back up and against him, with one hand in my lower back and the other intertwined in my hair. The song played in the background and we moved slowly and in perfect harmony, it was amazing how our bodies fit perfectly.

_**Every little thing that you do  
**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you  
**_

_**The smell of your skin  
**_

_**The taste of your kiss  
**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark  
**_

_**Your hair all around me  
**_

_**Baby you surround me  
**_

_**You touch every place in my heart**_

I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine did, our breathing got heavier, he stopped moving and our eyes met and before I knew it his lips were crushing mine passionately and hungrily just like he had done the night before, making me moan against him, and burn with desire. He put his hands under my knees and lifted me up, I circled him with my arms and legs, and he carried me to one of the couches crushing me against its fabric.

"I need you so much…"- He breathed against my skin. We kissed letting our passion expressed itself, touching our bodies hungrily, every touch sending electric shocks of pleasure down my body, making me go insane. He turned slightly and ended up falling out of the couch landing on his back with me on top and we just started laughing.

"Wow… did you feel that?"- I asked breathlessly.

"Yes…that was intense…"- He said in uneven breaths.

"How cold is that pool, it's beginning to sound like a good idea?"- I asked between breaths and he laughed.

"Hum…I gather you liked the song."- He said smiling.

"Oh yes…intensively."- And we both laugh again.-"Do you really think it's a good idea, staying here tonight?

"Yes…"-He sighed, holding me tightly.-"I'll behave don't worry."

"I'm not worried about you behaving…it have been a very intense few hours."

"You're right about that…"- He said and pulled me into another kiss.

The phone rang, but he didn't move.

"You're not going to answer?"

"I really don't feel like moving."

"What if it is important?"

"Ok…"- Edward whined and got up pulling me with him and sitting me on the couch and answered the phone.

"Hi mom, I'm great…no…ok…I don't see a problem…yes she is…that makes me really happy. Ok, love you to, bye."- He looked at me smiling wickedly.-"You are about to be very sorry, for making me answer the phone…"

"I am?"- I asked starting to worry.

"Oh, I think you are, you see… there's been a change of plans, one of my father's surgeries was rescheduled for tomorrow, so they are expecting for lunch today."- He said studying my face and trying to hide his laughter.

"What? Like now?"- He laughed.

"Yep...Like in one hour."- My heart started to beat faster and I begin to hyperventilate.

"Hey…don't be like that, silly."- He said kneeling in front of me.-"There's no need to be like that. My mom was just telling me how much she liked spending time with you last night."

"She did?"

"Yes, she said you were interesting, wonderful to talk with and very beautifully unique."

"Unique…she said I was unique?"- I asked gaining control of my emotions again.

"Yes, and don't worry about my father, he will love you, I know it."- He pulled me in his arms.

"I better go back to Alice to change…"

"Why?"

"Is this appropriate?"- He laughed.

"We are having a barbecue, I think that is very appropriate, and very sexy, we will go back to Alice you might want to put a bikini on, my parents pool is heated, and also you can get what you need to stay here."

"I like the sound of that last part."

"So do I, what do you said we finish with these boxes then go?

"I say, it's a great idea."

We went back to work and fifteen minutes later the shelf was completely full, we picked up the boxes and went downstairs to put them away in the garage. We went inside and he turned on the lights, there were parked is silver Volvo, another car completely covered, a four wheel motorcycle and a black jeep buggy.

"Wow you have a lot of toys."- I said smiling.

"No, only those two are toys."- He said pointing to the motorcycle and the jeep.-"The Volvo is a necessity and this he said patting the covered car, this is my precious baby."

"Your precious baby?"- I asked laughing.

"Yes, this is one of my most favorite things."

"Is that the Vanish something?"- He grimaced in disbelieve, like I had said a profanity.

"It's Vanquish, Ms. Swan, it is an Aston Martin Vanquish and is one of the most sophisticated and technological advanced cars in the world."

"Really? Can I see it?"- He smiled widely.

"Sure."- He gently took the cover of and beneath there was beautiful car, I knew nothing about cars, but I could tell this was a very expensive one.-"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, it kind of looks like the car of a Bond movie. Are there any cool buttons I can push?"- He rolled his eyes.

"Actually a Vanquish was used in Bond movies, God! You really don't know a lot about cars do you?"

"Nope…I know that it has wheels and an engine and that you have to put gas in it and it takes you where you want to go."

"Well I think you know the basics, but there is so much more…I'll teach you."

He talked about every detail of the car, how fast it went, the kind of motor, it was obvious he loved that car and to travel with it.

"Maybe I can take out on ride sometime, and you can experience for yourself everything I told you about."- He said putting his arms around my waist.

"You would like that? Would you?"

"Yes, very much."- He said kissing my forehead.

"I would love to."

"See, that's another reason why I love you."- He said with a smile in his voice.-"You love to make other people happy."

"I love making you happy."- And I pulled him to a kiss.-"So is there any chance you'll ever let me drive your precious baby?"- I caught him by surprised, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, and I laughed.-"I was just kidding, you don't have to freak out like that."- He looked embarrassed. I walked to the four wheel motorcycle and set on it.-"How about this one, can I drive this one?"- I asked teasing him and he smiled.

"Yes, have you ever driven one of those?"

"Not a four wheel, but I have a motorcycle, that I keep at Charlie's, Jacob tough me how to drive it during our summer holidays."

"Oh…You spend your holidays with Jacob?"- He asked trying to hide whatever he was feeling.

"Not exactly, I usually spend my summer holidays with my father, but Jacob's family is from the same area, he also went there to spend time with his family and we end up meeting."

"I see…where exactly is that area?"- He asked.

"It's in Forks, near Seattle, you probably never heard of it."

"In Forks, really? We have a house in Forks."- I eyes opened widely in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes, my dad worked there for about a year, when we were kids. How come you never told me your dad lived in Forks."

"I thought I did."

"You said Seattle."

"That's because no one ever knows where Forks is."- I said.-"I wonder if our parents know each other from back then? When was this?"- He thought for awhile.

"I'm not sure, I was about four maybe five, it was around then that we discovered I was…different and we moved so I could go to a special school."

"Hum…my parents were probably just out of high school around then."- It was amazing how our paths could had been crossed in another way.

"We better get going."

We went inside, he got some swim shorts, his keys set the alarm and we went back to the garage. He walked to the buggy jeep, turned around and put my hoddie on and tucking my hair inside it. He helped get into the jeep smiling, I set down and he put my seat belt on, kissed my lips and walked to his seat.-"Do you want to take the safest or the fasted way?"

"The safest sounds good."- He laughed and opened the garage door, and we were on our way back to Alice and Jasper's house taking the paved road that we had walked on.

"What was the fasted way?"- I asked when we were outside Alice's house.

"Down the hill."- He answered pointing the intense inclined hill and I gasped.-"That's what I usually do."

"That looks really dangerous, you could get hurt."

"Not if you know what you are doing, it's all about physics; you just have to calculate the speed, weight, and angle."- My mouth dropped.

"Wow…you actually do that?"

"Of course, otherwise it would be pure stupidity."- He said seriously as he pushed the door bell. It was amazing to see how his mind worked, it always blow me away.

Alice opened the door and greeted us with a smile, I put on my bikini and got my things and we were on our way to Edward parent's house, he took the safest way again, while Alice took the fastest.

His parent's house was even bigger than the others; it was like a mansion you see in the movies, according to Alice, it had seven bedrooms, ten bathrooms, executive office, game room, a full equipped theater, gym, steam room, wine room, pool, tennis court.

We walked inside and I was expecting a very classic decoration, but it was all very simple and beautiful, with comfortable couches, plants, lots of pictures, everything looked and felt like home that was the only word my brain could use to describe it.

"Hello son."- Esme said as we walked in the kitchen, she came and hugged him; she came to me and hugged me as well.-"It's so good to see you, Bella. I'm so happy that you are here."

"It's good to see you to, Esme. Your house is really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where's dad?"- Edward asked and took a slice of fruit from a beautiful decorated tray.

"He is starting the fire, with Emmet."

"Great. Come on beautiful."- And he took my hand, and my heart started to beat a little faster and I held Edward's hand more tightly.-"Relax, my love."- He whispered in my ear.

We went outside, and there was a beautiful garden, with grass and flowers all around, it had an amazing pool where Alice and Rosalie were enjoying the sun, and in the right corner there was the barbecue, where Jasper and Emmet were next to Edward's father.

"Hello, dad."- Edward said and he turned around, he was wearing shorts and a polo shirt, he was tall, he had blond hair and green eyes, he was just like a movie star, and like Edward he was the perfection of beauty. He had a beautiful smile and loving eyes, his features showed no signs of aging.

"Hello son."- He said hugging Edward.

"Dad, this is Bella."- He looked at me extended his hand and smiled.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you, Bella; I was beginning to feel left out, being the only who hadn't met you yet."- I shook his hand, there was something about his voice and his eyes that made all my nervous disappear.

"It's my pleasure to meet you to Dr. Cullen."- We shook hands.

"Please call me Carlisle."- He said smiling.

"How that fire coming?"- Esme said as she joined us.

"It's almost ready."

"Great, my part is done. Bella, come let's go and relax by the pool. You have bikini didn't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Wonderful."- We joined Alice and Rosalie and lay on a sun bed.

"So how's that fire coming?"- Rosalie asked.

"They are working on it."- Esme said.

"Maybe we should give them an incentive."- Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?"- I asked, she just smiled and got up.

"Baby…"- She said and Emmet looked at her.-"Will it take long…I'm getting really hungry."- She said in a seductive way, slowly unzipping her jacket, and looking at him. Emmet opened his eyes widely and slowed loudly and she winked at him, took her pants of and a dive in the pool.

"Those two are impossible."- Esme said laughing.

"The water is great."- Alice got up and got in the water also.

"Come mom, Bella!"- She said, Esme got out of her clothes and went in the water.-"Bella, come on."- I really wanted to go in, but for no reason I was feeling a bit shy, Edward had never seen me in a bikini, I did not have a sculptural body like Rosalie, would he like what he would see.-"Bella, don't make come get you."- Alice said laughing. I removed my clothes with my back to Edward and went in the water, which was in fact great. It was tepid and it felt great, very relaxing. We played in the water and talked. Suddenly we heard a loud splash has Emmet fell in the water, followed by Jasper. Edward stayed with his father helping him with our lunch and talking. The smell of the barbecued meat filled the air and made my stomach remind me that I was hungry.

"This is about ready."- Carlisle said.

"I'll go and set the table."

"We can help, right girls?"- Alice said.

"Sure."- I got out by the steps on the lower part of the pool, I twisted my long hair to get most of the water out.

"Close your mouth, bro."- I heard Emmet say laughing, I turned and Edward was gazing at me, actually gazing at my body, I felt my cheeks burn when our eyes met.-"Here you better put this around you, before my brother has a heart attack. By the way…Nice."- Emmet appraising my body and handing me a towel. But Edward came close and took the towel from his hands and gave him a menacing look and Emmet just went away laughing.

I looked at Edward and he just stood there with the towel in his hand appraising me.

"Are you going to give me that towel?"- I asked.

"Uh?"- From his reaction I gathered he liked what he saw, he was acting just like I had when he had come out of the shower; I knew very well what was going through his mind.

"The towel, please."

"Right,…that…is a great bikini…you…God…"- He said.

"I'm glad you like it."- I took the towel and put it around me.

"Wow…"- He put his arms around me and held me tightly.-"You are so beautiful".-He whispered in my ear.-"I can't wait to be alone with you again.

"Here, Bella put this on."- Alice said handing me a pareo.

"Thanks."- I took it in my hand, but Edward's arms were still around me.-"Edward, I need to go and help your mother."- He pouted and dried my hair with the towel.

"Allow me."- He took the pareo from my hand and to my surprise put I expertly around me, his eyes never leaving mine, he smiled, kissed my forehead and said against my hair.-"You really amaze me. Thank you for being here."

"No thank you, for inviting me."

"Are you having a good time?"- He asked.

"Yes…"

"Good." - He gently let me go and I went to help the others set the table.

Lunch was very fun, I sat next to Edward. There were tones of food, everything was delicious, I never thought that we would be able to finish all of it, but once Edward, Jasper and Emmet started to eat, I change my mind.

"Emmet go get the camera, we have to take a picture."

"My mom, love taking pictures of the family."- Emmet came back with the camera and Esme took some pictures around the table.

Occasionally, Edward would take my hand in his and kissed it gently, he would look at me with so much love in his eyes that made me forget everything and it was exactly then when someone would ask me a question, which I didn't listen to, and I would blush and Edward would smile.

"Edward, what would you say to a game of pool?"- Jasper asked after we were done cleaning everything.

"Same bet as usually?"- He said with a wicked smile.

"Of course."

"You're on."- We all went to the game room, that was even more incredible that Edward's.

They went to the pool table and started to play, I did know much about it but Edward got to be the first one to play. He was amazing, he would look at the table for a few seconds, called the play and never missed.

"He is amazing, isn't he?"- Carlisle asked has he took a seat next to me.

"Yes he is."- I felt his eyes studying me; I realized this was it, it was the time he had probably been waiting for, to get me alone and to probably ask me to stay away from Edward.

"Every time he looks at the table, just like he is doing now, in his mind he his calculating the distance, angle and speed the ball needs. It's all about physics."- He said proudly.-"His mind is amazing, I don't if you know this but there are gifted people that are only gifted in one specific area, and there are others that are gifted in every area they chose. That's how Edward is, he could have become anything he wanted to be. In the beginning I really wanted him to follow my footsteps and become a doctor…"- He said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't he?"

"Oh, Edward is very sensitive to blood."- He said smiling.-"Can't stand the smell of it."

"Really? I'm like that to, last year when we were doing blood type in school I passed out and my friend had to take me to the nurse's office."- Ok, I was really nervous and as usually I was talking too much. He just smiled.

"Bella I have to say that I didn't take the news about you very well, it's nothing personal, but this isn't the kind of situation I wanted for my son."-My blood started to boil and I felt my anger built.

"Is this when you ask me to stay away from him?"- I asked harshly.

"Would you stay away from him, if I ask you to?"- I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"No, I wouldn't."- I said looking him in the eyes.-"I agree this is not the best situation, and the last thing I want is to create any kind of problems for Edward, I know how delicate this situation is, and I know that our age difference is considerable, but the day I met your son, something change inside me, it's like he is carved in my heart, you might not believe this but I can't imagine my life without him anymore, I know I'm very young, but I'm old enough to know that nothing will change my love for him. As long has he wants to be with me, I won't go anywhere, and I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but that's how is going to be."I said firmly.

"Good answer."- He smiled widely."-Bella, has you probably have notice family is very important to us, Esme and I love our children equally very much, but Edward has always worried us, he has a tendency to isolate himself, even has a child he did that, he always felt different and I know how that brought him loneliness, we did what we could to help him, but I know that we failed most of the times. Like I said before when he told us about you, first I was surprised and afraid of the consequences, but seeing how certain of his feelings he was, I relax a bit. All I want for my son is for him to be happy and I've never seen him as happy as I did today. So, no Bella this is not the time when I ask you to stay away from my son."- He took my hand in his and smiled gently.-"This is the time when I tell you, welcome to our family."- My mouth dropped in surprised and he smiled.-"From what I saw in my son's eyes, I think you're here to stay."- Tears filled my eyes and started, coming down my cheeks.

"Thanks, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."- I said in relief.

"Is everything ok, Bella?"- Edward asked in a concerned voice, looking at his father.

"Yes, Edward, everything is great."- I said as wiped my happy tears.

"Are you sure?"- He asked not very convinced.

"Yes, your father and I were just getting to know each other better. Go back to the game."- He relaxed a little bit but left reluctantly, occasionally he would look our way.

"I hope you realize it won't be easy, I surely hope you are being careful around school."

"We are, and believe me I know it is not easy."

"Does your family know?"

"No, not yet. Edward has a plan, and he feels that it should be a slow process, he already met my mother and her boyfriend, the other day."

"Do you think she will approve?"

"I really don't know. I've always been kind of different, mature for my age, and think she will understand the age difference, the other part, it will be a little different."

"We would like to help, with that plan, in any way we can."

"Thank you."

"I've already told Edward this, feel free to use our house to spend time together, I know you are already doing that at Alice's, but we would love to be a part of that."

"Today has been amazing, thank you for inviting me."

"Today was all about fulfilling my curiosity."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to confess I was very curious about you ever since Edward told us. I don't know if you know this, but Edward never had much of a dating life, it was always very hard for a woman to hold his interest for a long time, at least not enough for a relationship. That was why it was so surprising when he spoke about you. I was dying to see for myself how you would be like."

"Wow, you make sound a lot more interesting than I am."

"You're interesting enough to hold his attention."

"That's good to hear."

Carlisle and I talked while Edward kept playing, he asked me about my mom and my dad, about school, etc, I asked him about his work, it was amazing how passionate he was about what he did, he spoke of his patients with a compassion I had never seen before. He explained me in a very simple way how were the procedures he used, it was obvious that Edward got his patience to teach from his father. Our conversation was interrupted by Emmet's laughing roar, has he made fun of Jasper about losing the game.

Jasper wanted a rematch, but Alice complaint, so we decided to go outside and enjoy the sun, we seat by the pool, Edward and I shared this beautiful round same sun bed, that was a little more private, and he held me tightly against his chest.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were talking with my father?"- He asked with his eyes filled with curiosity.

"We were talking about you."- He rolled his eyes in desperation.

"That much I figured, what did he say? You were crying."

"Oh, that…For a minute I thought he was going to tell me to stay away from you, but then he just welcomed me to the family."- She smiled in relief.

"Really, he used those words?"

"Yes, he said that what he saw in your eyes showed him that I was here to stay."- He smiled.

"Are you?"- He asked looking deep in my eyes.

"Yes, for as long as you want me."- He sighed.

"In that case, how does forever sound?"- He asked laughing.

"You shouldn't use words like that…"

"Why? Thought you could see your life without me?"- He asked half smiling half disappointed.

"And I don't, but I get scared sometimes. I don't know if I deserve someone like you, and I feel that one day you are going to realize that…"- He put his finger on my lips to make me stop.

"Never think that…I love you, you've changed me permanently, and nothing will ever change that."

"Doesn't that frighten you?"- I asked putting my hands through his hair.

"Yes, but that doesn't change what I feel."- He kissed me deeply and slowly just like he had done when we were in his room. That kiss made me think about the future and I could see myself being part of this family, being here married to Edward, carrying his children.-"What are you thinking about?"- He asked against my lips.

"It's kind of silly and very embarrassing."- I said hiding my face in his chest.

"You always said that."- He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him.-"I really want to know, please."

"I thinking and seeing myself here with you, but we were married and I was a part of your family and I was pregnant."- Before I could finish, his lips were against mine and we got lost in another deep passionate kiss.

"There is nothing silly about that."- He whispered between kisses."In fact that sounds really wonderful. I'll bet you will make a beautiful bride."- He said smiling and kissing me softly.

"Oh yeah…only if miracle happens."- I said laughing.

"Don't say that."- And he gave one of those slow persuading kisses that made my head spin.-" I wish…"- Another Kiss…-"Yu could see yourself through my eyes."- And another kiss.-"You are amazing."- And another kiss and my head was spinning.

"I love it when you try to convince me like that."- I said breathlessly and he smiled.

"Do you believe, now?"

"Hum…not really."

"Sorry to interrupt."- Alice said smiling just before Edward kissed me again

"What do you want, Alice…" Edward asked.

"Mom, wants a picture of the two of you, but didn't want to come and interrupted your make out sessions. So I volunteered."- She said laughing.

"Thanks a lot, Mary."- Edward snapped.

"Your middle name is Mary?"- I asked.

"Actually her name is Mary Alice."- Edward said and Alice put her tongue out.

"Mine is Marie, after my grandmother."- I said.

"Really, that's another thing we have in common, they both have the same meaning, but enough with the small talk."- She said holding the camera.-"Now show me the love."- I looked at Edward not sure of what to do and we started laughing and she took the picture.- "Its looks really great, very natural."

"Can I see?"- I asked, he gave the camera and she was right we both look really natural and good.-"You're right, it does look great."

"We should take one together, Bella."- She said excited.-"Edward can you please take it?"- She pulled my hand, forcing me to get up.

"Of course."- He told us the best position, so that the view of the Peak would be in the back ground and he took the picture.

"Hey, I want a picture to."- Rosalie whined. She came and joined us and we took another picture, which was something that I usually hated, but being with them made it fun.

"I'm feeling left out."- Esme said, faking a sad face.

"Come, and join us, mom."- And she did.-"The Cullen women, existing and future ones."- Alice said laughing and I looked shyly at Edward and he winked at me.

"How about, one with all of you, my children with their love ones?"- Esme said.-"I know just the place to put it."- She took the camera from Edward and he joined me, and waited for Jasper and Emmet to join us. They stood behind us, holding us.-"That is beautiful."- She said with tear in her eyes."

"Oh, mom, you're not going to cry are you."- Emmet said.

"No, I'm just happy to see you all together and happy."

"I think mom needs a hug."- Emmet said grinning and Alice and Edward joined him as they held Esme in a tight group hug. It was amazing how they loved each other.

"Ok, I can't breathe…"- Esme said laughing.

"We should take one of you and dad."- Alice said.-"Dad come here, please."- Carlisle put down the book he was reading, and came to join us.

"What do you want, princess."

"We want a picture of you and mom."- He smiled.

"That is always a pleasure."- He took her hand and Alice told where they should stay. They looked into each other's eyes and I saw the intense love between the two of them.

"That's you and me, in a few years, loving each other with our children around us."- Edward whispered in my ear.

"In a few years? Did you plan that as well?"- I asked laughing.

"Definitely."- He said smiling.-"But it all depends, if when the appropriate time comes, you said yes."- I froze. Was he talking about proposing? He just laughed.-"Don't worry, the time is still far away, there so many other things I want to yes to, before that one."- He said against my lips and I relaxed.

"Ok, dad, now a steamy one."- Emmet said and Carlisle laughed.

"Are you sure?"- He put his arms around Esme and bended her backwards and kissed her passionately and every one sheered.

"Ok, dad, you can stop now."- But he didn't move until Esme started to laugh.

"Enough of pictures come let's leave the young ones enjoy the rest of the day."- Esme said, Carlisle took her hand and they walked inside holding hands.

"What do you say to a pair tennis game?"- Emmet asked.

"I like that."- Rosalie said.

"You're on."- Alice and Jasper said together and laughed.-"You guys don't mind do you?- She asked.

"No, have fun."- He said and we were alone.-"Why would I mind to be alone with you."- He said smiling and kissing me.

"So, what do you want to do?"- I asked.

"Hum…the pool looks very inviting."- He said putting his lips against mine

"Are you trying to get me all wet?"-I said with a naughty smile, he opened his eyes widely in surprise, and I bit my lower lip.

"Bella, Bella, you really need to cool down…"- He said smiling wickedly; he lifted me in his arms.

"Edward, what are you doing?"- And before I knew it I was diving in the pool, I came to the surface and he was taking his t-shirt off and he joined me. I swan so that I could stand.

"I can't believe you just did that."- I said when we met.

"I can't believe you teased me like that."

"Help me to take this off."- I asked him, trying to get the pareo out, but it was stuck to me. He help me and through the wet cloth to the side of the pool and smiled at me and swan to a deeper part of the pool.

He looked at me his eyes inviting me to join him, but I stood there with my arms crossed, he smiled with his eyes begging me, and how could I resist. I stopped a few inches away teasing him and he smiled at me.

"You are the most stubborn thing I have ever met."- He said putting his arms around me and pulling me to him.-"Is this wet enough for you?"- He asked against my lips and putting my legs around him.

"No, you can do a lot better than that."- I pushed myself against him and he groan. He took us to a more private corner.

"Oh, my love…it feels so good to feel you body against mine. You make me go insane…"- And he kissed passionately, pulling my body against his hungrily.

"Edward…calm down…"- I said between breaths.-"You don't want your parents to find us like this, do you?"

"I wish I could say that I don't care, but that's not true. You're right." He said and he pulled away from me.

We played around the pool for a while and went to get dry, we lay on the same sun bed, and he held me tightly and we just rested there in comfortable silence. Until it started to get dark, and we went inside where I put back my tracking suit.

We had dinner together and talked about the upcoming weddings, Esme was ecstatic about it, they had almost everything ready.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time."- I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you for coming, it was great to finally meet you."- Carlisle said.

"We do this every Sunday, come whenever you can."- Esme said hugging me.

"Thanks."- Carlisle and I shook hands; they both hugged Edward and wished us both a great week. We walked outside and Edward helped to get on the jeep putting my seat belt on, just like he had before, he walk around and took his seat, then looked at me and said.

"Let's go home…"- And I rejoiced at the sound of that.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, if you want to hear the song, it's called "Amazed" and its by Lonestar, if you go on youtube, you'll find it. I hope to get the next chapter soon, don't forget to review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello everyone, sorry it took longer this time, but I've been busy. In this chapter you will find, both Bella and Edward's POV, hope you like and if you do, don't forget to REVIEW._**

* * *

**BPOV**

We drove in silence, the sky was clean and full of stars and the night was warm, my heart was pacing with anticipation, I would be spending the night with Edward, in his bed. Things between us had been intense all day, oh God, sometimes I felt like my body was going to literally burn with the desire I felt for him.

Especially after last night I knew he felt the same, and how hard it was for him to be able to stop, I wanted to make it easier for him, but the way he touched me, the way his body felt against mine made me forget about everything, all I wanted was to feel him…it was insane.

"We're home."- He said closing the garage door.-"You were very quiet, what were you thinking about?"- He got out and came to help me out of the jeep.

"Why do you always ask me that?"- He smiled and took my hands in his.

"It depends, sometimes because you get this intense look and I get worried, other times, like now you have happiness all over you face and you smile, and I get really curious."

"Well, I was thinking about you, about us, about tonight."- He smiled and kissed my lips gently.

"So, what do you want to do?"- I knew exactly what I wanted to do and my expression must have showed that.-"Everything but that, Ms Swan."- He said smiling.

"Kill joy."- I said pouting; he smiled and pulled me close to him, looking deeply in my eyes.

"Bella, please be patient…You know I want that as badly as you do, but not while I'm still your teacher, try to understand."

"I understand to a point but I was just teasing you."- I lifted my feet and kissed him.

"I really don't want this to become a problem between us."- He said with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, I just get a little carried away sometimes, but what can I do, I'm hopeless against your hotness."- I said laughing and he just rolled his eyes took my bag and started to walk inside the house.

"Seriously, Bella, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe a shower first, is that ok?"

"Sure. That is actually a great idea; I can still smell the barbecue on me."

"Oh…I was wondering why you seemed even more mouthwatering."

"You are impossible."- He said laughing, I followed him to his bedroom, and he put my bag on top of the bed, he turned and looked at me.-"You can use this bathroom, give me just a minute to get my things."- He went inside and came back with his toiletries. He came close to me and kissed me.-"Thank you for agreeing to this, I'm so happy you are here."- He kissed me again and left before I could say anything.

I got my things and went in the bathroom; I took a long shower, remembering the amazing day we had. I got out dried myself, combed my hair, and went to my bag trying to decide what I should wear. I decided not wear the same pajamas I had the night before, but instead I chose one with pants, a tank top and a matching fitting jacket covering my skin. I wanted to make things as easy as I could.

I walked back to the bedroom and checked my phone for the first time; it was so easy to forget about the rest of the world when I was with Edward.

My mom had called a couple of times and had left a message just checking on how I was; I typed a text to her saying that everything was fine and that I would call her in the morning. Jacob had also called, so I texted him saying that I was spending the weekend with my boss.

I went downstairs and when I was half way down the stairs I the sound of music from a piano filled the house. I followed the sound and found Edward sitting on the piano playing, he was barefooted and wearing what looked like dark flannel pants and a grey tight t-shirt, he looked beautiful, with his eyes closed feeling the music. I didn't recognize the melody he was playing but it was beautiful, I leaned against the couch watching him in silence.

He finished and just set with his hands on the keys and his eyes closed, completely overwhelmed by that music, I slowly walked behind him and put my arms around him holding him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"That was beautiful."- I whispered in his ear and I felt him shiver under my touch.

"You liked it?"- He asked and patted the bench for me to take a seat next to him.

"Yes, but I didn't recognized it. What is it?"

"Well it kind of doesn't have a name yet."

"What do you mean?"

"It's new…"- My mouth dropped in surprise.

"You wrote it?"- He nodded. He never seemed to stop amazing me.-"Wow…it's beautiful, Edward."- He turned to me and looked deep in my eyes.

"It's about you…"- He said shyly.-"I wrote it the night you said you loved me."- Tears flooded my eyes and he smiled.

"Play it again, please."- Leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes as I listen to the beautiful melody, tears streamed down my cheeks. Never in my wildest dreams had I seen myself with someone like Edward, someone capable of expressing his feelings like this. He finished playing and turned to face me, gently whipping my tears.-"Thank you. I don't have words powerful enough to tell you what I am feeling right now."- I whispered to him.

"You don't have to say anything…"- He said against my lips kissing me softly, I felt my emotions take over my body, that was burning up with the desire I felt, my hands gripping his shirt as I tried to control myself, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.-"What's wrong."- He asked in a concerned voice.

"Shh…be quiet, I'm trying not to attack you."- I said in uneven breaths and he chuckled.

"What?"

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now, if you did you would probably start running."- He smiled.

"Oh, my love, what am I going to do with you and your hormones?"- He said hiding his laughter and holding me tightly.

"I don't know…but I have to confess my minds if full of ideas right now."- I took another deep breath.

"What about another song, I'll play and you try to guess what it is?"- He asked studying me.

"That's great."- He started to play and I immediately recognized it.-"Clair de Lune, right?"

"You knew it?"

"My mom is a fan of the classics."

"Hum…what about this one."- He played and the melody was familiar…

"It's the song from this morning."

"Very good."- He played a few more some I knew others I didn't and when that was the case he would explain to me, who the composer was, when it was written, he had a deep knowledge in music, it was fascinating to hear him talk.

"Do you have anymore that you have written?"

"Not many."

"Play another one, please."- He thought for a little bit.

"This one I wrote for my mother."- He played this calm beautiful song and I couldn't take my eyes of him, he was just perfect.

"I love you."- I whispered, he stopped playing and closed his eyes, my hands moved slowly to his neck and locked themselves in his hair and I pulled him against my lips kissing him deeply and slowly just like he usually did. I got up without breaking our kiss and set on his lap putting my legs around his waist and he groaned against me.-"I want you so much…".- I whispered breathless and pulling him into a another kiss, and his lips got hungrier, his hands pulling me against him. He got up lifting me with him and pushing me against the piano, the keys sounding in protest, as our bodies moved against each other trying to satisfy the intense desire we felt.

"Oh…you make me go insane…"- He whispered pushing himself against me; I could feel every part of him and the way he was reacting making me want him even more, I was panting losing control. But after awhile he slowed down, leaning his forehead against mine.-"Hum… I guess no more music…"- He whispered, smiling.

"Sorry…"- I said, hiding my face in his chest.-"I just can't help it."-He gently pulled away and set back down still holding me, he looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Are you cold?"- He asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You are wearing a jacket."

"Oh…Well I wanted to make things easier for you."- He laughed.

"Really? Hum, I don't think that is working, do you?"- I felt my cheeks blush.

"At least I tried."I said with a fake innocent look.

He gently removed my legs from his waist and lifted me in his arms, taking me to the couch and turning on the TV.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thanks I'm fine."

"What do you usually do on a Saturday night?"- He asked curiously.

"Hum…I don't really know, watch movie, read a book, study."

"Have you finished the book I gave you?"

"I'm half way through, it's so good, it's amazing how his books keep getting better, I always think that I'm not going to be surprised, but the ending always blows me away. I read the other day that they are making a movie about the first book."- He studied my face for awhile.-"I can't believe know even knows who this guy is, there are no photos, anything."

"Would you like to meet him?"- I gasped.

"You know him?"- He smiled that crooked smile that made me melt.

"Intimately."

"Really? What is he like? Is he old? I always thought he was old, I mean the way he writes…he must had a full live, experienced all kinds of different things…Why doesn't he show is face? His he ugly? Maybe he is disfigured due to an accident or something, that's why he doesn't want anyone to know about him"- He just look at me and burst into laughter.

"Come with me."- He said turning off the TV, he got my hand and pulled me to his office; he looked around to the unopened boxes until he found the one he was looking for, on the outside it said «A.M. awards», he picked up the box , put it on top of his desk, opened it and removed something from the inside. It was carefully wrapped in paper, he unwrapped the first one, and another, until there were several beautiful crystal awards on top.- "Read the inscriptions."- He said looking at me hesitantly.

I read all of the inscriptions and they were all, about books, like best writer, best book, and best plot.

"I don't get it".- I could tell he was trying to tell me something. He then opened a locked drawer and took from the inside a pilled of sheets of paper and put them down on the desk, he took the first one and hand it to me. It was a print of a front page of a novel, by Anthony Masen an original print. My mind ran in circles, what was he trying to tell me? He just stood there looking at me reading my face waiting for my reaction.

"Why do you have all of these things? Why do you keep them?"- I asked completely lost.

"Well they belong to me."He said hesitantly and then all the pieces got together in my mind, and I was shocked.

"Does this mean, what I think it means?"- I asked.-"Are you trying to tell me that YOU ARE Anthony Masen?"- The words echoed in my mind.

"Yes."

"Wow…"- Was all I could say, he didn't move and just looked at me not sure of what to do.-"I don't know what to say…"

"I started to write when I was about twelve; it was kind of an outlet for everything I wasn't able to say. I would just get an idea and couldn't stop until I was done, I wrote dozens of stories, but I've only published three so far."

"Why didn't you use your real name?"- He thought for a bit.

"I never actually meant to publish anything but once Alice read the first three, she showed them to my parents and to Jasper, and they kind of convinced me to do it, but I didn't want to like become a celebrity or something, I don't like to stand out, like my privacy. So we came up with «Anthony Masen». Anthony is actually my middle name and Masen was my grandmother's single name."

"Wow…this is huge…I really don't know what to say…"- I had no idea what to think, so my boyfriend who was also my teacher, a genius and now a famous writer, man! I was torn between being excitedly shock and feeling like a loser, because if I found it hard to believe he could actually love me before, now it seemed impossible. How could a man like him even be the attracted to me? And if he was, how long until he realized how plain I was, and he would leave and I would die…Oh God I was so pathetic, didn't we almost did it against the piano just now? How many times had he told me he loved me just today? Didn't he just play the most beautiful melody he wrote for me? Why was I feeling so insecure? Oh my God…my boyfriend his Anthony Masen, ok so I chose to be excited, I wanted no drama in my life right now.

"What are you thinking about?"- He asked in a concerned voice.-"Does it bother you? Because this is nothing to me, I don't really need this…"- I closed my eyes trying to gather my thoughts. Was he saying that he would stop publishing his books for me? I felt so stupid about my insecurities, but can you blame me? Look at him…

"You would do that for me?"- He came closer and put his harms around me, looking deeply in my eyes.

"Bella, I don't want anything to come between us, if this is problem, I'll make it go away, because the thought of losing you is unbearable."- Ok, so my heart was swelling now and the rest of me was melting, how can anyone resist that?

"No, I don't want you to do that, first that would be very selfish of me and secondly and most important you would be depriving the world of your brilliant mind. The thing is… I'm shocked, overwhelmed, blown away, freaking out… I don't know if it is because I'm standing in front of Anthony Masen or to find out he is actually my boyfriend."- He smiled widely.

"Boyfriend, I love the sound of that…"- He said pulling me into a deep consuming kiss, which made me forget my own name and I guess that was his intention.-"Are you sure this is not a problem?"- He whispered in my ear.

"If I say no, will you kiss me like that again?"- I asked and he chuckled.

"Hum…probably."

"In that case…think this can become a huge problem…"- He smiled and kissed me again, deeply, our tongues moving slowly, his arms around me pulling against him.

"Is it better now?"- He asked between breaths.

"Oh, no…we should definitely discuss it more…"- And I pulled him back to my lips.-"I really love your arguments…"- I said smiling against his lips when we pulled away for air.

"Does that mean you're convinced?"

"I still have a lot of reservations…maybe we should discuss this in a more suitable place, like the bedroom."- He looked at me smiling and lifted me and carried me to his bedroom.

"You better behave…or I won't be held responsible for my behavior."

"Uh…promise?"- I asked biting my lower lip and he rolled his eyes.

"You know the pool is not far away."- He said with a menacing look and I hid my face in his chest. He gently laid me on the bed and I moved over to give him room to lay down next to me. I turned on my side to face him and he did the same, but use his elbow to support his weight.- "Seriously, are you ok with that?"- He said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Hum…so you are Anthony Masen…I don't know…It's kind of weird, I really imagined him to be older and look at you…this is completely insane. I have to confess it kind of makes me feel like a loser, look at you, a genius, awesome teacher, amazing writer and I'm…I'm just me, and all my insecurities come crashing down and I start to think that you will soon realize that and you'll be bored and…"- His lips crushed mine in a passionate kiss.

"Don't ever say that, my love. You are amazing; you need to start believing in yourself."- He said before kissing me again, he sure knew how to make me feel better.

"Thank you, I need that."- He smiled.

"Anytime."

"Hum…you shouldn't have said that."- I said pulling him into a long deep slow kiss, and another, and another.

* * *

**EPOV**

We have been kissing for God know how long, this was definitely the longest make out session I had ever have. But I just couldn't get enough of her, the way her lips molded to mine, her tongue playing with mine, the sweet taste of her mouth. It was taking all of my will power not to let be carried away and she didn't make it easy on me, the way she melted in arms and gently moaned my name. I knew I was done, I was completely in love with this girl, she owned my heart; this bed would definitely feel empty without her from now on.

"What are you thinking about?"- She whispered to me, caressing my cheek and I smiled, because I was the one who usually asked her that.

"I was thinking about you…"- She smiled.

"What about me?"- I never knew if I should tell her exactly how I felt, because she usually had a hard time believing me and because what I felt was so intense that I was afraid I would scare her away, after all she was only seventeen.

"Hum…I was thinking about how beautiful you are…and how great it is to kiss you…"- I said kissing her cheek and going all the way up to her ear and resting at the crock of her neck. She smelled so good.

"Liar. You looked so serious."- She said as shivered because of my touch.

"That's because I was seriously thinking that this bed will become too empty without you here from now on, it just feels so good to have you here in my arms."- I rolled over on by back and pulled her on top of me.

"You should say things like that to me…"- And she pulling into another kiss.

"Why?"- I said and I rolled over again and was now on top of her, and she felt great underneath me.

"Because, if you are going to make my body burst into flames…"- She put her hands under my t-shirt touching my skin, sending electric shocks to my whole body.

"I thought I liked to get burned."- I whispered and rolled over half way and we were now lying side by side.

"Oh, I do, but you always stop before we actually get there…"- She said smiling and hitching her leg over my body. I was almost losing control, but she feel so good, my mind was in a struggle between what my body was craving for right now, and what I believed to be the right thing to do.

"Not always…"- I said against the skin of her neck.

"Bah…If you mean yesterday, you were drunk and that doesn't count."- I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What about today at the pool…"- I said kissing my way to the other side of her neck and gripping her thigh and pulling her against me.

"I was almost naked…it doesn't count either."- With those words the image of her in that tiny bikini came to my mind and that was the sign for me to stop before it was too late. Ok…maybe just one more kiss. My lips found hers and I kissed her passionately, and she pressed her body against mine, I gently pulled away from her, kissing her gently and I heard her whining in protest.-"See, that what I mean…I knew you were going to do that."

"Do what?"- I asked in a fake shocked voice.

"Stop, you always do that."

"Well, we had an agreement, about tonight, didn't we?"

"Yes."- She said frustrated.-"But a girl can hope, can't she."- I had to laugh.

"Oh…Bella, I promise you, when the time is right…I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Uh…I like the sound of that…but let's not like set a date or something like that, it would make me more nervous. When you feel that it is the perfect time, just let go…I'll be ready just waiting…"- Could she be more amazing…I pulled her into one last kiss, but I made last, kissing slowly and deep, teasing her with my tongue, feeling her melt against me.

"We should get some sleep."- I said as I pulled away from her and smile at her pouting lips.

"Ok, what time is it?"- I looked at the alarm clock.

"It's almost a quarter to twelve."

"Really? Wow…I never had such a long make out session before. Thinking better, I never really had a make out session before."- I laughed and then heard her stomach make a hungry noise, and she looked as surprised as I was.

"You are hungry."

"Well, I guess all that kissing opened up my appetite."- She said embarrassed, I got up and I pulled her with me downstairs.

We went into the kitchen and I set her on the counter.

"What would you like to eat?"- She thought for a minute.

"I don't know, I usually don't eat at this time of night."- I thought for a bit and I knew just the perfect thing. I prepared for us both a warm glass of milk and got some of my mom's special cookies, she always made for me since I was old enough to chew.-"Milk and cookies?"- She asked with an amused look.

"Ah…don't say it like that, these are my mom's special cookies, she makes them for me since I can remember, she would tell me they had special powers and that they would fix anything that was wrong. I knew that wasn't true, but I still ate them and most of the time I felt better afterwards."- She took a cookie from the plate and took it to her mouth, bite it.

"Hum…these are amazing."

"See, I told you."

We talk while we ate about my books, and about Anthony Masen, at first I thought she would freak out when she found out, but talking about it right now made me feel better she was excited about it and questioned me about the whole process since the first idea of the story until it is finally written.

"Ok, ready for bed?"- I asked she looked at me and smiled.

"Wait, please come here."- I went to her and she took my hand and pulled me close to her, opening her legs and made me stand in front of her, my heart immediately started to race due to her proximity. She looked me in the eyes, smiled and put her legs around me pushing closer to her, I think I might have groaned…God…this was hot… then she put her hands on my neck and pulled my face close to hers, and without breaking eye contact she said.-"You had a milk mustache…"- Her sweet tongue came out of her mouth and to my surprise she licked my upper lip and my body tremble with desire reacting to her. I close my eyes trying to regain control of my actions, but before I knew it, my lips were crushing hers in a passionate kiss, and my hands got a mind of their own and started to move on her body, pulling her against me, I was losing it…I had to stop…I quickly removed her hands from my neck and moved my legs and forced her to let me go and got away from her, leaning against the opposite counter as I cough my breathe.

"Ops…"- She said with the most fake innocent look on her face.-"Sorry about that…"- I was so mad but at the same time I was amazed at how she could be so bold and sexy sometimes. I gave my most stern look and said.

"To bed, now!"- She got out of the counter and up the stairs laughing the whole way up. I put the plate and our glasses in the sink, trying to eliminate from my mind and my body what just happened, but it was a very difficult thing to do. I was starting to wonder if I was going to be able to control myself for three more months. I went to the bathroom next to the den, brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. When I go to my bedroom, Bella was already there, she looked at me shyly.

"I'm sorry…"- She said with that cute innocent look.

"No you're not."- She laughed.

"You're right…I'm sorry… I know how _hard_ it was for you."- She smiled wickedly and bit her bottom lip, and she was teasing and I was losing my control.

"Bella…you better stop that!"- I said seriously, she just laughed.

"Why? I thought your trip to the bathroom might have…helped a little…you know with a friendly hand…"- God…She was killing me. I couldn't believe she was implying that I had been masturbating, that was so hot…I didn't move I just stood still and filled my mind with whatever disgusting thing I could think of to prevent my body from reacting.

"With me usually works…"- God…She was pushing me to my limit, cause now my mind was filled with imagines of Bella… but I could play this game too…I set on the bed and slid close to her.

"Do you do that a lot?"- Her mouth dropped in surprise but she continued.

"Hum…a lot more lately…"- Oh…boy, oh boy… She was really asking for it.

"Really…."- I made my most seductive smiled and went for the kill.-"Show me…"

"Ugh?"- The look on her face was priceless, I tried not to laugh.

"I want to see you…show me how you do it…"- She didn't have a drop of blood in her face, she moved her mouth but nothing came out, I burst into laughter and she just stood there and that made me laugh even harder.

"You…You…"- My eyes were in tears from laughing so hard.-"I can't believe you just did that me."- She said throw a pillow in my face.

"Oh…you´re one to talk…Ms. Swan."- She looked at me and started to laugh.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I guess I was asking for it…hum…I was really asking for it…"- She said laughing, I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to me.

"You are a very dangerous creature, I should just…"

"Kiss me."- She said cutting me off, and how could I deny her that, but I didn't have to make it easy. I took her hands and intertwined my fingers with her, and then I put my leg over hers trapping her under me, and I pressed our hands besides her face, her breathing was starting to get heavier, I gently kissed her cheek, her jaw line, her chin and up to her ear where I nibble gently on it, and she closed her eyes and softly moan.-"Will you just kiss me…"- She whispered and I smiled.

"You have been a bad girl…"- I said softly against her skin, I repeated the same kissing trail and stopped just above her lips.

"Oh…Edward, you are being a bad boy now…"- She said breathlessly, I could her heart beating rapidly.

"No, I'm not, because I know you like it when I kiss you like this…"

"Please…just kiss…"- She said frustrated, I kissed the sides of her lips, making her back arch against me, and I knew it was time to stop teasing her, but there was just a little more thing, I gently touched her lips with my tongue and she moan…hum…it felt so good…I really need it to stop this…I then kissed her slowly, my tongue playing her hers as gently and slowly as I could, and she was melting and I loved it.-"Let me touch you…"- She begged, I let her hands go, and moved mine to her low back pulling her against me, she took her hands to my hair, and we started make out session number two.

"We should really get some sleep."

"Why? This is so much fun."- She was impossible.

"Yes it is, but I don't want to waist half of day sleeping…I want to enjoy my day with you."

"That sounds good too."- I pulled her close to me, her face lying in my chest.

"Good, now close your eyes."

"Ok…good night Edward."

"Good night my love"

* * *

**_ A lot of kissing on this one, and Bella's is really changing, please tell if you liked it. REVIEW..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank You, Thank You, for all your amazing reviews, they mean a lot to me. Sorry it took so long...this will be a longer chapter then usual, i thought about dividing it but ended up not doing it. I really hope you like this new chapter...**_

* * *

I woke up with the bright sun light invade the room, I moved and felt someone put his arm around me and almost freaked out because my brain took a few seconds to remember where I was, and to whom that arm belonged to. When my brain finally worked properly I knew that amazing muscled arm belong to my beautiful, amazing, breath taking, godly boyfriend. I moved back closer to him, and he pulled me against him, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"It's still early, love, go back to sleep."- He whispered in my ear.

"What time is it?"

"About seven."

"It's the sun…"

"Oh…sorry."- He moved away from me and I heard the sound of the electric shades coming down, he didn't close them totally leaving just a dim light get in the room.

He came closer to me again, and pulled back against him, putting his arms around me, I had never slept with a guy before so this was all completely new to me, and it so felt great.

"This feels really good."- I said, enjoying the warmth of his body around me, it was amazing; it made me feel secure and protected, like I never felt before.

"I could get used to this."- He said against my hair, breathing my scent.-"Hum…I'm going to miss you tomorrow morning."

"Well, I could always stay here and never leave."

"Don't give me ideas…"- He said smiling.-"Now, shush and let me enjoy this moment."- I closed my eyes again just enjoying the closeness of his body and remembering last night's events. God…I had never kissed someone for so long, and in that way, Edward was an excellent kisser, I could get lost in his lips, and I actually did. Oh and the look on his face when I insinuated he masturbated was priceless, of course he got even, but all that, only lead to another long make out session. How was I going to survive an entire week of school, looking at him and not being able to touch him whenever I wanted to?

"Why are you not sleeping, beautiful?"- Edward whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about last night."

"Really? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing important…"- I said.

"Hum…you were very naughty, last night."- He said moving my hair to have access to my neck and started to kiss it gently.

"Well, that's your fault."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, cause you kiss in the most amazing way, and it's like something inside me snaps and then I see myself doing and saying things I never thought I would."

"That's good to know…"- He whispered against my ear.

"It is?"

"Yes, because it means that you respond to me, and that makes me really happy."

"I see…so what you're saying is, that even though you seam mad, deep down you like it when I get a bit carried away."- He was quiet for a moment.

"I really, really love it…it is amazing…but that does mean you can do it all the time, because I don't want to lose control with you and end up doing the wrong thing."- Bah! The wrong thing? What could be more perfect then to just let go and let our bodies go where they wanted. Hum…I felt like a little kid ready for tantrum because she never got what she wanted, but I knew he wanted to wait and if I truly loved him, I would wait for him, because of him, but it was so hard.-"Bella, please look at me."- I slowly turned around, and then I remember that I had no idea what I looked like in the morning, so I hid my face in his chest.-"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to see my face."

"Why not?"- He said a bit annoyed.

"Because, I probably look awful, with gummous around my eyes and dried drooled on the corner of my mouth, not to mention morning breath."- He laughed.

"Oh, Bella, you can be so silly sometimes, didn't we wake together yesterday?"- Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. He put his hands around my face and lifted it, but I was too embarrassed to open my eyes.-"Bella, open your eyes…you are ruining my moment."-Oh, God I was doing it again, making my insecurities become a problem. I slowly opened one eye and found a grinning Edward.-"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"- I shook my head.-"Just so you know, you look beautiful."

"You only said that because it's dark."- He laughed again and pulled me close to him.

"Come here you silly beautiful girl."- He held me there for awhile, and he was right I truly was a silly girl, silly deep in love girl, with a full bladder.

"Sorry but I need a bathroom moment."- He chuckled.

"Ok, maybe I'll have one to, meet me here?"

"Sure." – I went to the bathroom because my bladder was about to burst, after I did my thing, I looked in the mirror and I actually didn't look that bad, I smiled to myself, but I washed my face and brush my teeth and combed my hair and the reflection got a little better.

When I got to bed, Edward was already there, but he had moved to the side I had slept on, as soon as lay down he was pulling me to him, and nuzzling my neck.

"Hum…I love the way you smell, it's so sweet."- Oh, God he felt so good, he started kissing my neck moving up to ear, down my cheek and jaw line, until he stopped on the corner of my mouth, he then smiled at me and kissed my lips gently, and then I felt his tongue lick the shape of my lips, and I lost it once more and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Hum…this is exactly the right way to start a day."- He said against my lips.

"You are so right about that…"- And I kissed him again.

"You know we have to eventually leave this bed."

"I don't see why, we can spend the day like this, I don't mind."- I said against his lips and he smiled, kissing me again, one of those slow, deep kisses that made forget my name.

"I wouldn't mind either, if I didn't have work to do."

"Work? It is Sunday!"

"I know, but I wasn't home yesterday and I need to get this week classes prepared, and I'm sure you have got homework to do."

"Hum, I do, but this is so much better, then homework."

"You are impossible!"- He said smiling and I pulled him into another kiss, a very slow persuading kiss.-"Hum…ok…we don't have to go just yet, it's still early."- He said against my lips and I smiled victoriously.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, and groping and rolling all over the bed, we reluctantly got up and went our separate ways to get showers even though I actually told Edward I didn't mind sharing the huge tub with him, and my got that stern serious look I love as a reward.

I showered and got dressed with a bikini under a comfortable track suit similar to the one I wore yesterday, except this one was a lot sexier and showed a lot more skin, cause the jacket was short and the pants had a really low waste. I met Edward in the kitchen and by the look in his face, we really liked my outfit.

We decided to make pancakes for breakfast; we argued about the right ingredients and even had a flour battle, making a mess in Edward's spotless kitchen and ended up making out against the kitchen counter, and Edward hands became a lot greedier and bolder than ever going under my jacket and making me go insane.

During breakfast we talked and joked about the following week, and after we cleaned everything, we went our separate ways again, Edward went to his den to work and I stayed in the kitchen to do my homework.

I had a really hard time concentrating because my mind was filled with only one thing…Edward.

I did my homework as best as I could, and put away my things, I got my book, which had gained a completely new perspective now that I knew it had come from Edward's amazing mind.

The sun was shining so I decided to make the most of it, so I went and lay down on one of the sun beds and stared to read my book and got entirely absorbed by it.

"Ms. Swan are you done with your homework?"- Edward asked in his most serious voice with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Thank God yes, I have to say it was very hard do concentrate knowing you were downstairs!"

"Hum…that's good to hear."- I opened my legs and patted the sun bed for him to sit with me. He set between my legs with his back against my body, and I put my arms around him, and kissed his cheek.-"This is a really good book, Edward."

"Thank you, my love."- He moved up a little adjusting his body to mine and resting his head against my shoulder.-"It makes really happy that you like it."

"I love it."- He smiled.

"And I love you."- With that he really deserved some serious caring, I put the book down and I caressed his face gently with my fingers and he closed his eyes smiling, my hands travelled down to his forearms and I gently scratch his skin and I saw him get goose bumps and his breathing getting heavier, I kept kissing his neck and he groan.-"That feels so good."- He said with uneven breaths, and that encouraged me to continue.

"Edward take your t-shirt off."- I whispered in his ear and I gently bit his earlobe.

"Bella…"

"Shh…trust me, as long as you don't touch me it will be ok, please, just do it, and tell me if it becomes too much for you."

"I don't …"

"Please, please just let me do this…"- He thought for a little bit but eventually complied and removed his t-shirt, and I almost let a squeal out, he was half naked leaning against me. Oh, my God, Oh, my God, Oh, my God.

I controlled my girly emotions and started to gently touch his glorious body with my fingers, just slightly touching him, and I kissed his neck and shoulders softly. The way he reacted was amazing, his chest moved faster as his breathing got heavier and when I sometimes gently bit his skin he let out this sexy groans.

"Do you want me to stop?"-I whispered.-"I can see it is getting _hard_ for you?"- I said trying to hide my laughter.

"Very funny."- He said and pick up his t-shirt and putting it over the problem area and I had to laugh.

"So do you want me to stop?"- I asked again, kissing his neck.

"No, I'm cool… your touch fells amazing…"- I continued with my sweet torture and he was melting in my arms and it felt great, sometimes he would try to turn around and touch me, but I would whispered him the rules, he end up gripping on my pants.

My phone rang and I was forced to stop and answer it because it was my mom and I hadn't talk to her since Friday.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, just chilling by the pool."

"Hum…that sounds amazing."- Edward half turned in my arms and started to kiss my neck and my brain started to get all mushy.-"So are you have fun?"- He was now gently sucking my neck, God that felt good.

"Ugh?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Oh, you have… no idea…I'm having… a blast."- I looked at him and begged him with my eyes to stop, but he grinned and continued to torture me.

"It's Alice there?"

"What?"

"Alice, is she there, I wanted to say hello."

"No, she is still asleep."

"Oh, ok just tell her I say hello."- God! He was biting my neck now.

"I will."

"Are you ok, Bella? You seem a little distant."- I closed my eyes and pushed him away with my hand.

"I'm sorry mom, I was just reading, you know how I get."- He finally stopped, set up and moved to the end of the sun bed.

"Yes, I do."

"So what time are you back?"

"Around four. And you?"- I looked at Edward and he seemed really sad.

"About the same time.

"Ok, I just wanted to see how you were doing, and since you're great, I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok, mom, I'll see you later, have fun, can't wait to hear all about your trip."

"It's been great; I took a lot of photos for you to see."

"Awesome, see you later, mom."

"Bye, and Bella I really miss you."

"Miss you to."

I hang up, got on my knees and hugged Edward; he looked at me, and caressed my cheek, but had this torment look on his face.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I'm so selfish…I can't believe you just had to lie to your mom because of me, I'm so sorry."- I couldn't believe he was feeling guilty about such a silly thing.

"Edward, please don't feel, like that."- I said hugging him tightly.-"I'm seventeen, you're supposed to lie to your parent's once in awhile, it's healthy."-The corner of his lips curved a little in a shy smiled.-"It's in the teenager survival manual."- He was laughing now and shaking head.

"You and your survival manuals."- He took me in his arms and set me on his lap.-"Sorry, it's just that I feel bad that you have to lie because of me."

"I can make feel better if you let me?"- I whispered in his ear.

"Are you trying to distract me?"- He said smiling.

"I'm most certainly am."- His smile grew wider.

"And how are you planning to do that?"- I knew exactly what would distract him really fast.

"Hum, I was wondering if you could give me an autograph, right here."- I said half unzipping my jacket and pointing to the upper part of my breast. His mouth dropped and by the look in his face, I accomplished my mission and I started laughing.

"You…you…devilish girl."- He got up and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, I was now almost facing his butt, and I fought the urge to take a bite because it looked so yummy.-"I can't believe you just did that, you are so paying for that. I wonder how cold that pool is."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."- He said laughing.

"No Edward, please don't do that."- He came to the side of the pool and started to balance his body, I screamed, and before I realized I was lying on a mattress that was right by the pool, with Edward on top of me, holding my hands beside my head.

"So where exactly do you want the autograph."- He asked, and unzipped the rest of my jacket with his teeth. Oh, my God, Oh, my God, Oh, my God.-"Was it here?"- He asked kissing my collar bone.

"No."

"What about here?"- Moving his lips a little lower, I shook my head and let out moan, he kept moving down and his lips were now grazing the exact spot that I had pointed.-"Hum…I think it was here."- Oh, my God, Oh, my God, Oh, my God. He smiled looking into my eyes, his were filled with lust. He kept moving down moving his lips on my bare skin, his warm breath making me shiver.

"Let me touch you."- I whispered and he shook his head.

"No way, your rules remember?"- He said grinning, his lips were now on the waistline of my pants, and I was panting.-"Hum…your skin is so soft."- He whispered, and he smiled that crooked smile and I was gone. He took both of my hands and held them above my head with his left hand, with his other hand he started to push down my pants slowly, watching my reactions, he through them to the side and touched my legs with his finger tips, sending electric shocks all over my body, I was burning up, I felt that my body would burst into flames at any moment. I needed to touch him badly.

"Please let me touch you…"- I breathed, he smiled wickedly, by the way he looked he was as lost as I was. His lips kissed my skin again from my waist up to my collar bone and my neck.-"Please Edward, I need to touch you."- The hand that was holding mine started to move down and he intertwined it in my hair, I quickly moved mine to his hair and pushed my lips against his and we got lost in a long passionate kiss, and then another and another, we kept rolling over on the mattress changing positions, touching each other but it never seemed close enough, on their own my legs moved up and wrapped around his waist pushing him against me.

"Oh…Bella…we need to stop…"- He said breathlessly but not moving away from me.

"No…"- I said pulling him to me, he smiled against my lips.

"Sorry…"- He got up pulling me with him with my arms and legs around him.-"I think we need to cool down a little bit."- He said walking back to the pool, and I realized what he was doing but before I could say or do anything we were hitting the water.

The water was so cold that I could hardly breath, I swam to the surface and I was extremely mad, he came closer to me laughing but I turned my back to him and started to swim toward the shallow end, but he grabbed my foot and pulled me against him, kissing me passionately, and although I was mad, I could not resist him. He took us to the shallow end kissing me all the way, he stop when my feet touch the ground.

"You…you…"- I said smacking his arm, he smiled and pulled me to him.

"Love of your life?"- He said with a smirk and I smacked his arm again, and he kissed me again.

"You know I'm going to make you pay for this, don't you?"- He smiled widely.

"I'm looking forward to it."

We stayed in the water and after awhile it didn't seem that cold, we swam and tried to dunk each other, of course he won most of times.

We were now back on the mattress, lying side by side, my head resting on his arm his left hand caressing my hair, while his right hand trace the water drops on my body. We didn't talk much; we just let our eyes do all the talking and smiled at each other enjoying the moment.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a dress already?"

"What?"

"A dress for the spring dance, we have a date remember?"

"Oh, that. No, not yet."

"You don't to go, do you?"

"Well, the thing is, I really don't know what kind of dress to get, I've never actually been to a dance before."- He looked at me surprise.

"You can always ask Alice or Rosalie, I'm sure they would love to help you."

"Oh, I'm sure they would, sometimes I feel like they treat me like a doll."- He smiled.

"They just want you to discover the wonders of fashion."- He said laughing.

"Maybe I'll talk to them."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you all dressed up."- I rolled my eyes.

"That's interesting, because I'm really looking forward to see you with no clothes on."- He gasped surprise.

"You are impossible."

"No, I'm being honest and I know you think about it to."- He smiled but didn't say anything."- Anyway, I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't think the dress will be able erase my plainness."

"Don't say things like that."-He said with a serious voice.-"If you could see yourself, like I see you…you would say things like that, it's…it's almost a blasphemy."- I had to laugh at that one.

"Blasphemy? Right…"- His lips crushed mine in one of those deep persuading kiss, he only pulled back when my head was beginning to spin.

"What were you saying?"- He asked smiling, but my brain was refusing to work.

"Ugh?"- He kissed me again.

"What were you saying?"- He chuckled knowing that my brain was a pile of mushy.

"Uh…I…I…"

"You were saying how beautiful you are, right?"- Another kiss.

"Oh…I love the way you present your arguments."

"Do you?"- Another kiss, slow, deep…

"Yes…"- I said completely out of breath.

"Good…"

The clouds started to cover the sun and it got a little cold, so Edward carried me inside after picking up our clothes and set me on the counter while he made lunch for me, he was doing a Mushroom Risotto, and it smelled great I was beginning to be hungry.

We had a great time during lunch, we talked about my upcoming ACT's, and of course he had scored the highest possible score on his when he was only twelve.

After we cleaned everything, he took me in his arms and held me tight, and looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"What?"

"I was just realizing that the clock is ticking and my time with you is almost over."- He said as he hugged me.

"No, I don't want to talk about that…we still have a few more hours. If I start thinking about it, I'm going to stress out and I want to enjoy the time we have left."

"You're right, I'm sorry."- He said kissing my hair.-"So what do you want to do now?"

"Hum, I don't know, maybe I could help you unpack your books. I would love to see them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He carried me on his back my arms around his neck which I kept kissing all the way to his den and we started to unpack his books, he had tones of books. Like he did with the CD's and DVD's he organized the books in alphabetical order. He had an amazing collection; he even owned some first editions of several novels.

He opened the next box and what I saw got my full attention.

"Are those photo albums?"

"Yes."- Now there's something I would love to see.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure."-We set on the floor, Edward leaned against the shelf and I set between his legs with my back leaning on his chest.

"Great are there any embarrassing ones?"- I asked excited.

"Probably. You better start with this one."

I opened id and there were baby pictures, he was a really cute baby, there were pictures with his parents with Emmet and Alice holding him. The first step, the first meal, everything was well organized.

"That was the first book I ever read."- According to the date written under the picture, he would be around three years old.

"Wow, you started really young."

We were half way through the third album that was all about Edward's teenager years when I started to notice the constant presence of a beautiful girl. She had long curly strawberry blonde hair, a beautiful face, blue eyes.

"Who is this?"- He took his time to answer and that made me feel uncomfortable.

"That's Tanya Denali, she is one of best friends."

"Is she the same Tanya that runs the corporate side of AliRose?"

"Yes."- I turned a few more pages and she kept coming up always around Edward, I could feel his eyes studying me. I stopped at a picture that showed Edward and Tanya kissing, I mean really kissing, according to the date Edward would be sixteen.

"Is she one of the two girlfriends you said you had?"

"Yes, she was my first girlfriend."- He moved so that he could look into my eyes.-"Are you sure you want to continue doing this?"

"Yes, I want to know all about you. Tell me about her."- He hesitated for a bit.

"She was and still is one of my best friends, we know each other since we were very young, and we were neighbors. She is kind of like my Jacob. One day we decided that maybe we could be more than that, so we stared to go out and we eventually got involved, I was about sixteen and my hormones were going crazy and she was always there, but as time moved on, we realized that our friendship was more important and we broke up."

"Are you still friends."

"Of course, we talk at least once a week."- He kept his eyes on me watching all of my reactions.

"Did you two…you know…did it?"

"Bella, I don't…."

"Please I really want to know."

"Yes…she was my first in a lot of things."- I let that information sink into my brain and stood still for awhile, and then I moved those thoughts to the back of my mind to get back to them when I was alone.

I pick up another album and the pictures were about Edward after college, Tanya was in a lot of them, but close to the end a new girl started to appear with Edward in Paris, Rome, London, Spain, she was short, pale skin, brown hair, wide eyes, and full lips, her face remind me of one of those cute chubby angels.

"And who is this? Girlfriend numbers two?"- I asked trying to keep it light.

"Yes, her name is Jane."

"What is she like?"

"Honestly, I don't even know why I keep those pictures."- He turned my body slightly so I would look at him, he caressed my cheek.-"I'm not a perfect person, I have made a lot of things that I am not proud of, and Jane was definitely one of them."

"What do you mean?"

"After college, I kind of felt free, no more responsibilities, I could do whatever I wanted, and I met Jane, she was carefree a kind of rebel, and I enjoyed that, but the thing was when I was with her my brain kind of shut down and other parts of me took over, and that felt amazing. I don't think I ever loved her or anything it was just…"- He stopped abruptly.

"Sex?"- He kept his eyes on my face, studying me.

"Yes, we had this really sick relationship, it was like she had this mind control over me, and I ended up doing things I never thought I would. I made my parents go through hell, but one day I woke up in some cheap motel in Greece and it was like my brain switched on back again and I realized what I had been doing, it was weird. I got up and left and never looked back."

"Have you seen her, after that?"

"Yes a couple of time, but when I looked at her now the only thing I feel is repulse, maybe that's why I keep those pictures to remind me of what I don't want."- I looked deep in his eyes, there was only sincerity.

"Were you with other women after that? Sexually?"

"Yes, a couple of times, but it was only a physical thing. Emmet would drag me to clubs and places like that and after a few shots the brain goes numb."

"How long has it been since you…"

"About four years, maybe."- My mind was spinning with all the things that he was telling me, I was thankful for his honesty, but I now kind of regretted knowing, once again I pushed all that to the back of my mind to think about later. By the look in his face I could see he was regretting tell me those things, he could even look me in the eyes. So I decided I should distract him and change the conversation.

"So, four years, uh?"- He slowly looked at me.-"That's a long time…you must really put those hands to use, don't you?"- His mouth dropped and he got that fake serious look I loved.

"Here I was consumed by the thought that you would be hating me, and that's what you were thinking? Your mind is very …dirty sometimes. I can't believe you brought that subject back."- I laughed.

"Why? Masturbation is a healthy thing if you don't overdo it of course."- He shook his head in disbelieve and looked at me with a menacing look and I started to move away from him backwards.

"Is that in one of your manuals?"- He said trying to fake a serious look but not being successful.

"No, it's in the Renée's book of advices."- He looked surprised.-"Don't look so surprised, I know you must do it, you're a man…"- He shook his head again but he was laughing now and started to crawl towards me, and when I tried to get away from him, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him and he was now on top of me.

"Do you really do that, Bella?" He said with his eyes glowing with lust.

"Maybe…"- He licked his lips and closed his eyes and it was payback time.-"Do you want me to show you?"- He swallowed loudly and his chest started to move faster. I slowly unzipped my jacket, and moved my hand seductively slowly from my mouth down between my breasts, down my stomach and into my pants. The look on his face was torn between panic and pure lust and he just froze. I started to laugh, and laugh while he stayed froze until he crashed on his back next to me breathing heavily.

"I can't believe you just did that, God! Do you have any idea what you do to me?"- He was mad but I couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry…"

"No you're not."

"True, but…I had warned you I would be getting you back, because of the pool."- He shook his head.

"I never thought you would do something like that."- He complained, his breathing was still heavy.-"Do you have any idea what kind of strength took me not to…just…God…"- He put his hands on his face and breathed out loudly. He was really mad, but I could help it.

I started to kiss his arm and I moved on top of him straddling him and removed his hands from his face.

"I'm really sorry, Edward, I was just joking, don't me mad at me."- He looked at me and swiftly moved us, so he would be on top of me.

"I'm not mad… I'm just…please don't ever do that again."- I tried to hide my laughter.

"I'll try, but you know I can't promise you, I won't do it again."

"What if I had…"-I smile knowing that was exactly my point, I wouldn't care if he lost control…in fact that was all that I wanted, but deep down I did feel kind of bad.-"You devilish girl, was that what you wanted? Are you testing my limits Bella?"

"Maybe…"- He smiled.

"Don't make this a challenge, or you will lose."- That was the worst thing he could ever have said, stubborn as I was I could never back down form a challenge.

"Hum…I wouldn't be too sure of that."- He smiled widely.

"This is interesting…"- And we just lay there looking into each other's eye, evaluating our opponent.

"So?"

"So?"- I smiled.

"So…are we going to make out already, or what?"- He grinned and came closer to me, his lips less than an inch from mine.

"This is going to be so easy…"- He said smirking, he was teasing me. Oh, God! This was hot…

"Really?"- I bit my bottom lip and slowly licked his lower lip and he gasped, his breathing got heavier and in no time he was crushing my lips, and I smiled to myself victoriously I had just won round one.

Our make out session was interrupted by a constant pressing on Edward's door bell, at first we didn't move, but whoever it was didn't stop. He got up and pulled me up against him, kissing me hungrily again, his hands all over my body. I was so going to win this. The door bell continued to sound.

"God…"- He whined.-"I'm going to kill them."- I laughed as he took my hand and we headed downstairs. He opened the door and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were outside.

"What took you so long?"- Alice asked annoyed.

"Maybe they were…doing it, and you can't just stop in the middle of it."- Emmet said laughing and Rosalie smacked him and my face turned red.-"What?"

"What are you doing here?"- Edward asked.

"We came to say goodbye to Bella, and to bring the rest of the clothes she left in my place."

"Oh…what time is it?"

"Almost three." The sound of that was like a punch in the stomach, that means I had to leave really soon. My eyes met Edwards and I could see he was feeling the same.-"Anyway, Rose and I also wanted to bring Bella a gift."- Alice said bouncing of the floor and handing me a box wrapped beautifully. Rosalie came closer and they just stood there watching me.

"Go ahead open it."- Rosalie said excited.

I unwrapped it and inside was a black box; I opened it and inside was a car key.

"So?"

"It's a car key."- Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes it's car key, the key for your new car."- She said almost singing.

"Oh…"- I looked at the key and it had the Mercedes logo on it and my stomach turned.

"The car will be parked on the same place you left that…that…well your truck."- Rosalie said.

"On the same place? Then where is my truck?"

"Oh…where it belongs in the junkyard."

"You send my truck to the junkyard without telling me?"

"Well yes, but don't worry we removed everything you had inside."- I was speechless.

"Come on Bella, you knew this was going to happen."- Rosalie said while the men just watched leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I did, but I didn't think it would be like this. I thought you would give a warning first."- They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, we just gave the key to a new car, don't tell me you wanted to say goodbye to that old ugly thing."

"Maybe I did, my dad gave it me, and it had a sentimental value."

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. We just wanted to surprise you."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."- I couldn't believe my old truck had died, I really love that car.

"Please don't look like someone had died."- Alice pouted.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting this so soon."

"Bella this is a good thing."

"I know, I'm sorry if I don't seem too excited, I just don't like surprises."- They hugged me.

"You are going to love this car, I just know it."- Alice said beaming.

"It's not too big is it?"- She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's perfect for you, you'll see."- I had to admit I was a little scared, I never knew what to expect when it came to those two; it was amazing how my life had change so much since I had met Edward, and if I thought about clearly they were all good changes.

"Do you have everything ready?"- Edward asked putting his hands around my waist.

"Not really."- He smiled at me.

"Well, we better let these two enjoy the rest of their time together."- Rosalie said.

"There still time for another round, right bro."- Emmet said laughing and Jasper joined him.

They said goodbye and Alice begged me to call her when I got home, because she said she would be able to wait until the next day to know if I liked the car.

Edward and I were alone again, he put his arms around my waist and said:

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, a little stunned maybe."

"Don't worry, this is a good thing, you are going to love this car, and it is a lot safer than that…other one."- He said kissing my forehead.

"You've seen it?"- He smiled widely.

"Yes, I may have helped to choose it."

"Really? What's it like? It's too big is?"- He laughed.

"You are going to love it, trust me. Come let get your things ready."

"No, I don't want to leave."- I said pulling him to me.

"I wish you didn't have to."- He said.

"You do?"

"Yes…"

"That's good to know. Do you want to help me get my things ready? They are in your bedroom, right next to that big bed."- He grinned and put me over is shoulders, I screamed.-"Edward please put me down."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"You're forcing to take desperate measures."

"Like what?"- He said laughing. He asked and I had to do it, so I grabbed his butt and took a bite. Hum…

"Ouch."- We were now in his room and he threw me on the bed and caressed his buttock and I was laughing.-"I can't believe you just did that. God that was hot."- He fell on top of me, positioning himself between my legs, and kissing me passionately. I could almost hear the bell as I just won Round two.

"I can leave the toiletries here? You can then take them to Alice's."- I said after he had dragged me out of the bed and I had everything packed and ready to go.

"Sure or maybe I'll just keep them here."- He came close to me and hugged me.-"I think I miss you already."

"I miss you to."

"We really have to go."- He whispered in my ear.

"I know."- But none of us moved, after hugging each other for a little while he let me go and took my things and we went downstairs, he went to the kitchen and came back with his cookie jar.

"Here, take this, you can have one every night, to remember me."

"Thank you, but I don't need cookies to remember you, I'm always thinking about you."- He kissed my lips gently.

"We better get going, before I change my mind and keep you forever."

"I like the sound of that."

He took my big suitcase that Alice had brought and we went to the garage, Edward took a key set from a drawer, and instead of going to his Volvo he uncovered his precious baby.

"Are we going on that?"- I asked surprised.

"Yes, it will be the perfect end to a perfect weekend."- He put the everything in the trunk and came close to me, he tucked my hair behind my ears and kissed me tenderly, but my heart broke knowing we were about to leave and with how much I missed him already, I wanted to stay with him, I didn't want to leave. My hands flew to his hair and I pulled him to me, not wanting to let him go and I kissed him passionately like there would be no tomorrow.

His hands move down my back and down to my hip, and down my thighs, lifting me up, pinning me against his car, and I put my legs around him, gripping him closer to me. He smiled against my lips and said.-"I guess I win round three, uh?"

"Shh…just kiss me."- I said pulling his lips to mine.

Eventually I had to let him go, and he opened the car door for me, the inside of the car was exquisite, the leather seats, the dashboard everything was just beautiful. He got on his seat and I swear I saw him caressing the thing, he closed his eyes before turning the key and the engine started to roar.

"Do you hear that? Four hundred and sixty horse power. Precious…"- He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

I never really got what makes men like cars so much. I mean for me it is just something you use for transportation, what is the big deal, anyway? But looking at Edward right now, his eyes shining with excitement I could help but smile.

He drove really slowly while going to the pavement road, but when we got to the main traffic road, he sure made that engine roar, I didn't feel how fast we were going until I looked at the speed meter and my mouth dropped.

"Edward, could you please slow down, are you trying to kill us?"- He smiled.

"Relax, Bella, this is a very safe car."

"Are you this desperate to get rid of me?"

"Of course not, love, but I can't help it. And the sooner we get there the more time we have to say goodbye."- He said grinning but he slowed down a little, but only a little.

We got to AliRose faster than I thought; he parked and asked me to close my eyes, and told me not to peak, my heart was racing I could tell if it was excitement or fear. He came opened the door for and put his hand over my eyes, we took a few steps and stop.

"Ok, now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly and in front of me was a black car and it had AliRose logo in gold on each door, it was Mercedes but I was small, Edward started to explain to me all about the car, I only got it was a Mercedes B180 it was a diesel car, it could go fast if I wanted, it was safe, the more I looked at the car, the more it grew on me, it was actually cute.

Edward opened the door and made sit on the driver's seat, the interior was beautiful, it had leather seats and the dashboard had this kind of brown wooden things that made it look very expensive.

"Well, do you like it?"

"This was very expensive wasn't it?

"That's not what I asked you. Do you like it?"

"It's very beautiful."

"I knew you would like it."- He said beaming.-"Let's go around the block to see how you handle it, because it's a lot different than your truck, you'll see."

We drove around the block a few times and wow, it was amazing, in my truck everything ran by force, but this car was so smooth. I parked in front of Edward's precious baby and he went and got my things into my new car.

He opened my door and pulled me out of the car; he looked at me and caressed my cheeks and hugged me tightly.

"Edward, someone can see us."

"I don't care."- He said not letting me go.

"Yes, you do."

"This is harder than I thought."- He said against my neck.

"I know...but we'll see each other tomorrow."

"It's not the same."

"I know."- He took my hand and pulled me with him, punch in the code to AliRose, once we were inside, he turned off the alarm and before I knew it he was pinning against the wall and kissing me hungrily.

"Hum…I guess I win round four."- I said smiling against his lips.

"I guess, but if you really think about it, I win either way."- And he kissed me again.

"No you don't."

"Oh, yes I do, because if you win it means our relationship moved on to a…deeper level, so I end up winning to."

"No way…I am going to win."- He smiled wickedly.

"Maybe…"- Another kiss.-"Or I may just let you win…"- Another kiss.

"Nice try…"- He hugged me and sighed.-"Time to go?"

"Yes, unfortunately."- He pulled me to another kiss, a really long one.

He closed everything and walked me to my car, I went inside, put one my seat belt, he closed the door and I put the window down.

"Call me when you get home, ok?"

"I will."- He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, see you tomorrow."- He smiled and walked away to his car and waited for me to go on my way, and as soon as I did, I felt completely empty and my heart was aching.

* * *

**_ I hope you liked it._**

**_Who do you think is going to win? I know we all want Bella to win, who knows, maybe she will. Please feel free to leave your sugestions, I'll be happy to read them, you are a big part of this story. Don't forget to leave you review and to vote for your favorite team, Bella vs Edward :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you so much for you reviews, here is another one...hope you like it.**_

* * *

I drove really carefully; I did not want to get in an accident with my new car, on the first time I was driving. Through my rear view mirror I could tell that Edward was once again following me, I could imagine him rolling his eyes to how slow I was driving, sometime I thought I saw him laughing, only followed me half of the way, I didn't even notice when he left, one moment he was there the next he was gone.

"Hi, mom."

"Bella, are you on your way home?"

"Yes, I'll be there in about five minutes, come outside, I want to show you something."

"What are you up to?"

"It's a surprise; just do what I'm asking."

"Ok, drive safely."

I drove the rest of the way and when I got to my house my mother was sitting on the front step, she looked up and took a few seconds to realize I was the one driving that car, she got up and ran to me.

"Oh, my God Bella, is this your new car?"- My mother asked ecstatic.

"Yes, can you believe it? I'm driving a Mercedes!"- I said laughing.

"Bella, this is so beautiful, I never thought they would give you a car like this."- She said covering her mouth.

"If you think it's beautiful on the outside, take a look on the inside."- My mom opened the door and gasped when she looked at the beautiful dashboard, I had to admit I was starting to enjoy my new car.

"I can't believe this; you have to let me drive it sometime."

"And there is more."- I said going to the trunk and opening it.

"More?"- She gasped again.-"What is all this?"- My mom asked looking at the big suitcase.

"My new clothes…"- Suddenly my mom's arms were around me holding me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, honey, look at you, so successful. "

"You're not going to cry are you?"

"I just might, you can't believe how happy I am for you."

"Thanks mom. Can you please help with this?"

"Sure."- It took both of us to carry everything inside I put the cookie jar on the kitchen counter and couldn't help but smile to myself.-"Hum, those look good."- Renée asked with a puzzled look.

"They are amazing; it was Alice's mom that made them."- It wasn't a complete lie.-"You can have one if you like."- She studied my face for a little bit.

"I will, later. Now let's get this upstairs."- We took the suitcase to my room.

"What's for dinner?"

"I'm making Lasagna."

"Hum…that sounds good."- I said crashing on my bed.-"Do you mind if I take I quick shower? I also need to call Alice."

"Of course not, take your time."

"Thanks mom."- My mom went downstairs and I got my phone to called Alice.

"So, do you like it?"- She said before I could say anything.

"Yes, I do, but I will miss my truck."

"No you won't. Isn't it beautiful, Edward helped to choose, as soon as we saw it we knew that you would love it."

"It's a bit too much, Alice."

"Nonsense, it's perfect. I'm so happy that you like it. Oh, Rose says hi."

"Tell Rose hello and thank you both. You guys are spoiling me."

"You deserve it."

"I haven't done hardly anything yet."

"But you will, I know you will."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow and be ready to tell me about your time with Edward."

"See you tomorrow.

I went to the bathroom and took a long shower, my mind was filled with the memories of my time with Edward, every touch, every kiss, the smell of is skin, the warmth of his body…I missed him it was like a part of me was missing, I didn't feel complete.

I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room, I put on some old pajamas and looked at the suitcase, I wasn't sure if all of that would fit in my closet. I opened it and started to hang my new outfits. After I removed the first layer of clothes I found a velvet box with a yellow silk ribbon. I opened it and there was a golden envelope and underneath it the most beautiful dress and a pair of matching shoes I had ever see. I opened the envelope and it read:

"_I dreamed about dancing with you and you looked beautiful in a blue dress, so I asked Alice to design the perfect dress for you, I hope you like it, it is unique, just like you. I can't wait to see you in it._

_I know every guy in that dance will only have eyes for you, but please save a dance for me."_

_Love_

_Edward_

I took the dress out of the box; it was a combination of satin and chiffon, it was strapless and had an empire waist, a sweetheart neckline and open back with crisscross straps around the waist and it was really short. My heart was exploding with joy; I couldn't believe he had gone to all of this trouble for me, my God! He had Alice design this just for me.

I thought it was strange when he asked me if I already had a dress, I wondered if I had said yes if he would still had given me this. I took my phone and called him.

"Hello…"- He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi…I love it."

"What are you talking about, Ms Swan?"- He said laughing.

"You know what I'm talking about, the dress I love it."

"It makes me very happy to hear that."

"I can't believe you actually asked Alice to do it especially for me."

"You deserve it, she put her soul into it, she'll be happy to hear that you liked."

"Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me; I did it only for pure selfish reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it will show some of my favorite parts of your body…so I can enjoy them, even if it is from across the room."

"Really? And what parts might those be?"

"Your legs that will look even longer with those shoes and your neck and shoulders that will be bare and will look delicious."

"You know if you want to look, kiss or touch any part of my body, all you have to do is ask, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Any part?"- He whispered.

"Yes…I'm all yours."

"Hum…what if asked to do the touching yourself."- Oh…My…God!

"Are you trying to ask me to have phone sex, Mr. Cullen?"- No answer.

"No…maybe… I don't know…I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I miss you too much. You have no idea the kind of thoughts that have being crossing my mind."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"The kind I shouldn't be having…"

"Do you think we will be able to make it in school?"

"I don't know…we have to."

"Well we can always go into the janitor's closet…"- I said laughing.

"Really? Have you been there a lot of times?"

"No…but I hear a lot of stories about it."

"I'm glad to hear that…You know that kind of puzzles me?"

"What?"

"That none of those boys really saw how unique and beautiful you are."

"Maybe that's because they don't see me like that."

"If that is the case, they are all blind. But I promise you; once they see you in that dress they will change their minds in a second."

"Really?"- I said laughing.

"Yes, and it will be too late, because now your mine and I don't intent to let you go."

"That's good to hear…"

"It's true Bella, and I hope you can see me that way too, even after all the things you learned about me today."- I hadn't had time to think about that yet so I really didn't know what to respond.-"Are you still there?"

"I haven't had the time to digest that yet…"

"Bella…whatever I did before I met you it's in the past…you can ask me about all that if you want, I want you to know me all of me the good and the bad."

"It really doesn't matter…I love you, and I don't care about your past."- He sighed heavily.

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that…I was so worried that you would think less of me…I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If you ever doubt anything, if you ever feel uncomfortable, if you want to know something, talk to me, I'll do anything…do you promise?"

"Yes I promise and the same works for you."

"Good…"

"Edward I need to go now, my mom is waiting for me; I'll call you before I go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok…bye my love."

"Goodbye Edward."

I hung up the phone and quickly put the rest of the clothes in my closet trying not to think about all that I had talked to Edward, I would think about it later. I went downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen singing along with some song on the radio.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, honey everything is done."- She looked at me and smile.-"So, tell me how was your weekend? Were they nice to you?"

"Yes, mom they are all very sweet."

"What did you do?"-My mind was filled with images of things I couldn't tell my mom.

"On Saturday we went the Alice's parent's house, mom you should have see that place, it is like a five star resort, it has this huge heated pool, it has everything you can imagine. Oh and her father, he is gorgeous, like a movie star."

"Really?"

"And he is really nice, I had I wonderful talk with him about his work."

"Was Edward there?"- Her question surprised a bit.

"Yes, he was."

"And?"

"And…if you think he is hot with clothes on, you should have seen only wearing swim short, I almost had a heart attack, too much for young heart."- I decided this was the best way to answer her acting like any other teenage girl; my mom smiled encouraging me to continue.-"He has a body of an underwear model; I thought I was going to pass out."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, we talk for a bit, he is a really interesting man."

"It's a shame he is your teacher, uh?"

"What do you mean by that? Are you encouraging me to develop a crush on my teacher?"

"No, but I thought a lot about our conversation, and I think you are right, maybe it would be easier for you if you dated an older guy, I totally see that."

"Wow…if dad knows about this, he will have your head."- She laughed.

"I'm not telling you to do it, I just get it. But if you do meet someone, I want to be the first to know, ok?"- I nodded in response, because I was not able to talk, I felt so bad about hiding my relationship with Edward from her, but it was so complicated and I couldn't predict how she would actually react, but it was a good thing she understood.

We kept talking during dinner, while we were cleaning the kitchen and for about two more hours sitting in the living room. She told me all about her weekend and the wonderful time she had with Phil. I could tell she was getting serious about him, which was a big deal for her, but one thing I was sure of she was head over heels about him.

I went to my room, brushed my teeth and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I did not see myself has a beautiful girl, I was purely average, there was nothing about me that stood out. Suddenly my reflection was replaced by the face of a blond girl, I could see why Edward would fall in love for someone like Tanya, she was definitely a beauty, and for all that Alice and Rosalie said about her she was also a very interesting woman.

She would be the best choice for someone like Edward, a lot less complicated, images of the two of them together came to my mind and my heart ached to a point I could breath anymore, I shook my head trying to erase those thoughts, and went to my room and crashed on my bed.

Now I was seeing Jane's face, and Edward's words about her echoed in my mind. He said he never loved, so it was just about the sex…the pain in his eyes when he talked about that was tremendous, he also said that she had some kind of power over him, what if she came back for him? Would his love for me be stronger than her? Would he leave me to go back to her? If it was all about the sex with her, why was that kind of a taboo with me? Was I not desirably? Part of me knew this wasn't true, I could clearly see that he reacted to me, and that he wanted me. Was the fact that he was my teacher the only factor that kept him from going any further? Or deep down was he afraid to lose control of himself, like he did with Jane? If he was telling me the truth, which I knew he was, he never had anyone else after Jane, had she damaged that deeply?

Was he afraid that I would damage him as well? Did he think I was like her?

My mind was going in circles I didn't know what to think anymore, part of me said I should just let this go and that he really loved me, but another part of me was not sure of that, because what I could I possibly have to keep a man like that with me, but the thought of him leaving me was unbearable. All these thoughts reigned in my mind until I finally fell asleep.

"_Would you give me the honor of dancing with me, Ms. Swan?"- I turned around to find Edward in a black suit, and with the most beautiful smile._

"_Of course."- I said trying not to blush, I could hear the music, I only saw him._

"_I knew you would beautiful in that dress."- He said appraising me._

"_Thank you, my boyfriend gave it to me."- He smiled._

"_He was wonderful taste, well but that's obvious if he chose you."- Ok, now I was blushing._

"_Thank you, but you should know that I'm the lucky one because he chose me."_

"_I'm sure he would disagree with that."- We laughed and look into each other's eyes, it was so hard being this close to him and not being able to act according to my feelings._

"_See, I was right all of the guys are looking at you."_

"_There's only one I want."- He smiled._

"_I wish I could kiss right now."_

"_I wish I could be kissed right now."_

_Suddenly a pair of hands appeared next to Edward turning his face away from me, and look and Jane was behind him, pushing him towards her, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes and let me go._

"_Edward? What are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry, Bella."_

_He turned his back to me and held her in his arms, my heart was bleeding, I couldn't breathe._

"_No, I can't leave…you said you loved me. Edward please, I need you."- I begged him, and she started to walk taking him away, she looked at me._

"_Oh…silly girl, do you actually think he loved you? He is mine, he was never yours and he never will be."- She laughed and disappeared taking him with her, I dropped to my knees crying._

"_Edward! Edward!"- I shouted but there was no other sound then my crying._

I woke up covered in sweat, my hair was soaked, my chest hurt and I couldn't breathe, I knew it was only a nightmare but the memory of it was very clear in my mind, I went to the bathroom and washed my face, but once my eyes hit the mirror I saw Jane's face laughing. I ran to my bed and got my phone, there was a missed call from Edward, I looked at the clock and realized it was two in the morning.

I needed to hear his voice, but I didn't want to wake him up, I looked at my phone not certain of what to do. He would probably think that I was silly letting a bad dream affect me like that, so I put my phone down and closed my eyes, but her image kept coming back to my mind and tears started to fall down my cheeks and before I knew it I was sobbing against my pillow.

Suddenly I hear soft footsteps, and turned around expecting to see my mother, but whomever was here was a lot taller than my mom, I was about to scream when hands covered my mouth, my heart was racing and I froze.

"Shh…it's me Bella, please don't scream."- I immediately recognize that sweet voice and my arms flew to hold him.-"I didn't mean to scare you, I just needed to see you."- Edward said removing his hands from my mouth.

"Oh…Edward…"- Was all I could say, because I was completely overwhelmed, I couldn't believe he was here, my tears kept streaming down my cheeks.-"I almost called you…I had this awful dream… I'm so happy you are here, I needed you so much…"- My lips found his in the darkness and I kissed him desperately, I needed his touch, I needed him and by the way he was kissing me he was feeling the same.

"Why are you crying?"- He asked me when we pulled away to breathe.

"It's not important now that you are here…"- I held him tightly.-"How did you get in? We locked everything, and the alarm. How …"

"I need to see you…I was worried and then I called and you didn't answer…and before I knew it I was on my way here, it was like you were calling me and I had to come…You know you should get another lock, the one you have it very easy to unlock…and your alarm…you should definitely change that code, birthdays are never a good option…"- My lips cut him off with another kiss.

"I can't believe you are here…you actually broke into my house, just to see me…"

"Nothing was going to keep me from seeing you…I needed to feel you." – We kissed again even more passionate and desperately. I pulled him to me, I needed to feel his body, I needed all of him.-"Tell me why you were crying."- He said against my lips.

"It's silly…"

"Please tell me…"

"I had this weird dream that Jane was taking you away from me…it was terrible."- His lips crashed mine again in a deep kiss.

"I'm never going to leave you…Bella, you are everything to me…I knew I should have never told you about her…"

"No…I needed to know…it was best that you told me yourself, it would be a lot worse if I had heard about it from someone else."

"You're right about that…Bella, I'm never going back to her…she was a bad choice I made when I was younger, and I am not the same anymore. I still don't know what drove me to get involved with her, I feel so sick just to think about it."- I looked into his eyes; even in the dim light I could see nothing but honesty.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"-He nodded.-"Is it because of what happened with her that you don't want to…to go further in our relationship? Are you afraid to lose yourself with me?"- He was quiet for a long time, caressing my cheeks gently.

"No…I just don't want to do it while we have to hide what we feel about each other, I what to things right…- He kissed me gently.-"You are nothing like Jane, I want nothing more than to lose myself in you, in your eyes, in your lips, in your arms…-" He said kissing me between each new thing he added.-"Bella, I just broke into your house in the middle of the night just to see you, that must show you how much I need you."

"I can't believe you did that…"- I said smiling.-"You must really do love, don't you?"

"I do, more than my life, please believe me."- His words washed away all of my insecurities. Was it really possible that he loved me, just as much as I loved him? Could his life have change, just like mine did to give room for me? It was obvious he had chosen me, regardless of who I was, he loved me with all my insecurity and silliness, Edward Cullen loved me…in that moment I knew that no one was going to keep us apart not even a dozen of Janes, because no matter what our future would bring, I was going to fight for him, no matter what would cost me.

Suddenly my brain got distracted by the way he was kissing me, and my covers were in the way of his body so I kicked them away and pulled him closer to me. The minute I felt his body on top of mine all was forgotten, there was only him.

"Shh…you have to be quiet; you are going to wake your mother."- Edward said laughing against my lips.

"I completely forgot about her…I wonder what her reaction would be if she found you here."

"Let's not find out, ok?"- I was so happy I wanted to squeal like a little girl.

"You know what she told me last night?"

"No…"- He said kissing my neck.

"That she wouldn't mind if I dated an older guy."

"Really? She said that?"

"Yap and she asked me if I had seen you."

"What did say?"

"I said that I saw you at your parent's house, and told her about your amazing body and how breathless I was when I say you."- He smiled

"I make you breathless…hum…that's good to know."

"Like if you did know that already."

"Actually, I did…"- I whispered in my ear, and gently bit my ear lobe setting me on fire and I pulled him to a kiss.

"I think I like your bed better…"- I said completely out of breath.

"Why?"

"There's more room to move."- He smiled.

"True, but in yours we have to be like really close to each other, like this…"- He said as he pushed in body against mine, driving me insane and I pulled him into another kiss.

"I guess you have a point…"- He laughed softly.

"So, I guess this one's a tie, uh?"- I could believe he was still counting.

"Yes, which it means I'm still winning."- He kissing my neck slowly, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I know…"- He whispered in my ear.-"Maybe…you'll win, after all."- And he gave me one of those deep slow kisses that made me dizzy…this was going to be an interesting night.

"Bella, you are going to be late."- My mom said as she opened my door and my heart stopped.

* * *

**_Hum...I wonder what Renée will say...hope you liked this one, more coming soon. Thank you all for reading my story and thank for all your words of encouregement._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know you are hating me right now, but I only wanted to add a little suspense. But here is the next chapter..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"_**Bella, you are going to be late."- My mom said as she opened my door and my heart stopped.**_

I woke up at the sound of my mom's voice right outside of my bedroom, my heart stopped and then went into a frantic mode, I quickly looked around and I was completely alone in my room.

"Good morning sleepy head, what happened to you today? You're usually the first one up."

"I must have been more tired than I thought."- I said trying to act as normal as I could.

"Ok, you're running late, so get that butt out of bed. I'll get your breakfast ready."

"Thanks mom."

"Bella? Were you crying last night?"- What was I going to tell her? Think Bella, Think!

"Not that remember, but I had some strange dreams."

"Hum… Were you up?"

"No, why?"- I could hear the sound of my heart pounding in my ears.

"It's nothing, I thought I had left the porch light on, but it was off this morning. I think I really need a vacation." - She left and I let myself fall back against my pillow. Was he really here last night? Had it been a dream?

I got up and looked in the bathroom, it was empty. I even looked under the bed. Was I going insane? I lay on my bed, trying to remember what happened last night. I tried to calm myself down taking deep breaths as I did that, I realized I could still smell him everywhere, on my sheets, on my pillow, on my clothes, hum…He really was here! I wonder around what time he had left.

I got up and as I moved I noticed something strange in my pants, I put my hand into them and to my surprise there was a note stuck on my panties, and my mouth dropped in surprise.

The note read:

"_Sorry to leave without let you know, but you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Thank you for letting me share your bed, you made me fell so welcome, that I might just turn that into a habit. See you in a few hours…_

_Love_

_You know who…_

_P.S.: I left my note right where I wanted to be…hum…I wonder if that means I'm looking forward for you to win…_

Oh my God, I was bouncing of the floor, did he mean what I thought he meant? He was such a teaser; he knew exactly how I would react to words like that.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair in a pony tail which was the best way I could, considering the time I had, and went to my closet looking for the right thing to wear, after a few minutes I decided to wear a short denim skirt and an off the shoulders black top with puff sleeves, and black wedge high heel with angle ribbon and ran downstairs. The good thing about this kind of heels was that they gave stability for people like me who hardly ever wore heels.

This outfit was my way to get back at Edward for teasing me with that note, if he liked to look at my legs and shoulders; I was going to allow him to do that and I knew it was going to drive him crazy.

"You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks mom, I'm going to work right after school and Alice would kill it I didn't wear the clothes she gave me."

"What time will you be home? We really need to do some grocery shopping."

"Do you want me to do that?"

"No, we can do it together when you get home."

"I won't get off work before six thirty; we can meet at the store?"

"That sounds great. Phil will be having dinner with us, is that ok?"

"Sure mom, you really like this one don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good, you deserve to be happy."- I swallowed the rest of my breakfast, kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

I got to school almost at the same time I usually did, the new car was a lot faster than my truck, I didn't even feel the speed, I even had to turn on the radio because without the loud sound of my trucks engine it felt really quiet. I had to admit I was falling in love with it.

I parked at my usual place and got the stares of some of the students walking by, at first I didn't realize why, but then I remembered my new car and the golden logo on it.

"Oh my God, it is true!"- Jessica shouted as she ran to me.-"You do work for AliRose don't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"- She rolled her eyes.

"Well besides the obvious…"-She said pointing at my car.-"You mom might have said something in the hair salon and you know how it is, so someone told my mom, and she told me."

"Oh…"

"I applied to work at the store I have an interview tomorrow, but, is it true you actually work directly for the designers?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh my God, what are they like?"

"They're very nice and talented."

"This is so exciting; do you think they hire me?"

"Well they don't actually do those interviews; they hired another company to it for them."- I started to walk to the class building and couldn't help myself to look at the faculty's parking lot and Edward's car was not there, that kind of surprised me.

"I'm also doing that contest to be the face of the new line."

"Oh, really?"- Jessica went on and on about AliRose, and I kind of tuned her out and nodded occasionally. Angela was on top of the stairs by the building's door, when she saw me with Jessica she gave me a sympathetic smile. She looked very beautiful today with her light brown hair and her gentle eyes; she was wearing tight jeans, a white tank top with a black coat on top. She looked simple but there was this glow that emanated for her, hum…looking at her I had the craziest idea. I wonder…

"Hi, Bella. How was your weekend?"

"It was great and yours?

"The same as usual. Oh by the way your secret admirer didn't leave any gifts today."

"Really, that's sad."- I said, but I started to worry.-"I think I need to go to the bathroom, you guys go ahead and I'll catch with you."

"You just go here."- Jessica said looking at me like I was insane.

"Well you know, when nature calls, you just have to answer."- They turned their backs and walked to our class.

I went outside, and down the stairs to look at the faculty's parking lot, but Edward's car was still not there. I got my phone and called him.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Where are you? Classes are almost starting."

"I'm almost there, I crashed when I got home this morning, and if it wasn't for Emmet calling when I didn't show up for our usual exercise, I would still be sleeping."

"Oh…I feel bad about it."

"Really? Because, last night you were feeling pretty good."- I felt myself blushing.-"I bet your face is really blushed right now."- He said laughing.

"You…"

"Did you find my note?"- I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes."

"Good…"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Hum…can't wait."

"You are in a very good mood today."

"Well, that's because I slept with an angel."- Ok so I was blushing again.-"I bet you're blushing again, aren't you."

"Keep making fun of me…you'll just pay for it later."

"I like the sound of that…"

"You are impossible today."

"That's because you love me."-He laughed.-"Look to the right."- I did and saw his shiny Volvo racing through the parking lot, he slowed down when we was passing in front of the stairs where I was.-"Wow…you look…hum…wow…"- I smiled.

"Well, I thought you might want to get an early start on watching some of your favorite parts of my body."

"Damn! Bella…"- He parked, got out of the car and was now facing me leaning against his car.-"If we weren't here, I would be all over you right now. Where exactly is that janitor's closet?"- I laughed.

"Go to work, lazy boy. You're going to be late."- He started to walk.

"So will you. See you later."

I ran to my first class and got «Nice of you to join us look» from my teacher, as I took my seat I could feel everyone looking at me.

"Bella, wow…"- Jacob said.-"You look different, wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jacob. It's because of my job."- He kept his eyes on me the entire class. He did that all morning and it was really starting to annoy me.

"So did you have a good weekend?"- He asked while we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Yes, it was awesome."

"I didn't see your truck, is it broken?"

"Not really, but I got my new car from work."

"The black Mercedes?"- I nodded.-"Wow, they must really like you."

"Maybe, but it is mostly about the company's image."

"Oh, I see."

We got our food and went to our usual table and all of our friends we already there, we talked about our weekends and coming ACT, everybody was freaking out.

I had a few major events coming to my live in the next month. First it was the spring Dance, my secret date with Edward; I was looking forward to that one. After that came two weeks of spring break, I was looking forward to that too, and three days after we got back to school my ACT, I was not looking forward to this one. The score I could have would determine the kind of college I could attend after graduation.

The last event but one of the main ones was the opening of AliRose's store with the launching of the new line.

"Hello, young minds."- That familiar voice brought me back from my thoughts, I tried my best to control my emotions but just the sound of his voice made my heart beat faster.-"Do you mind if I sit with you? I heard that this was hottest spot in the cafeteria."- I slowly lifted my eyes and saw Edward displaying his beautiful smile and holding a food tray. So Jessica was melting by now and Angela just smile, while the guys just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Of course you can sit with us."- Angela finally said.

"Thank you."- He pulled a chair from another table and sat down.

"What brings you here?"- Ben asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone but I made a bet with my brother, he said that none of the students would want to share their lunch break with a teacher, and I said he was wrong that any of my students would love to share it with me, so thank you for doing that."

"You are welcome."-Jessica said.

"So, did all have a good weekend?"- They all said yes.

"Did you?"- I asked, speaking for the first time, he looked at me and smiled, but quickly looked away.

"Actually I had a wonderful weekend."

"Ah…I bet you were with that girl of yours."- Mike said.

"You bet correctly."- Edward said grinning and the guys all cheered, including Jacob. I wondered if he would do that knowing who that girl was.

"What is she like?"- Angela asked.

"Hum…she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, she is very intelligent, has a brilliant mind…"

"Is she hot?"- Mike asked and Edward laughed.

"She is extremely hot. She has this amazing body that drives me insane."- I couldn't believe he was telling all this to his students, but they loved it.-"But what about you? I know that Angela and Ben are a couple, are there others?"

"Jessica is my girlfriend."- Mike said annoying Jessica.

"Really? How long have you two been together?"

"For about a year and a half."

"That's a long time."- He looked at Jacob and Eric.-"What about you two?"

"I'm still looking for the right girl."- Eric said with a sad look.

"And you Jacob?"

"Oh, Jacob is waiting for Bella."- Mike said laughing and Jacob punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not waiting on anyone, Bella and I are just friends, and you know that."- Jacob said.

"Right…"- Mike said mocking him.

"What about you Bella?"- Edward asked and I felt my cheeks burn and Edward smiled.

"Bella's waiting for the perfect guy to come along."- Jacob said sarcastically.

"So? What if I am? Maybe I don't want to settle with something good, when something great is out there."

"Keep dreaming."- Jacob said.

"You don't believe there is a special person, a soul mate for everyone? Someone that will complete your life?" -Edward asked Jacob.

"No, not really, I think that specially girls, make up this perfect man in their minds, someone who isn't real, and keep waiting for that guy to appear in their lives, and are blinded to the ones that are in front of them."- Everyone got really quiet, I was fuming.

"What if you're wrong? And that person is real, that perfect man or woman really exists, wouldn't you be the blind one?"- Edward said defending me. Jacob looked at him for what seemed to be a really long time.

"If that is the case, yes, I would. Do you believe in soul mates?"- Jacob asked him.

"Yes I do, I believe that there is a special person for each one of us. You see, I believe that our live is like a huge puzzle, and we start building it with our family, and then our friends, our school mates, our co-workers, we keep trying and only keep those pieces that fit with us, but there's that one final piece, that without it the image is not complete. We can be so eager to find it that sometimes we try different ones and at first they seem to fit but when you look closer you see that they don't. Sometimes we are so desperate we force a different one in its place and we ended up damaging the whole picture."

"And how do you know you found it?"- Jacob asked.

"That's the funny thing, you just do, it is a natural thing. One day you meet that person and your whole life changes and you feel complete, you just fit together and no other could take its place. Your puzzle is complete."

"Have you found your missing piece?"- Angela asked, Edward lowered his eyes, and took a deep breath and the spoke with a deep intensity.

"Yes, I believe, I have."- My eyes got filled with tears, and thankfully the bell rang.-"Well, I'll see all in a bit. Thank you so much for letting share your time."

"Anytime, you want."- Jessica said and Edward smiled.

We hardly ever talk or looked at each other, but so much was said. I walked to my class, completely overwhelmed by his words; I couldn't believe that I had doubted his love for me. What he had just said was just perfect, that was exactly how I felt with him. He completed me.

I got to the class room and took my seat next to Jacob, I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was just caught in the moment."- I looked at him and nodded, I didn't feel like talking to him.

I look to the front of the class; Edward was taking something out of his bag. He looked amazing, he had a little stubble on his face, it really suited him. He was wearing dark jeans, a white long sleeve fitting t-shirt, with a leather back jacket, his hair was that perfect mess, I loved. He turned around and caught me looking at him and smiled, and once again he quickly looked away.

"Ok, I already read all of papers on the last poem we talked about, and I have to say that I was very impressed. So I decided to bring another Pablo Neruda poem."- He gave Lauren some sheets and she distributed them around the class.

It was Pablo Neruda **Love Sonnet XVII**

_I do not love you as if you were a salt rose, or topaz  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
So I love you because I know no other way  
than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.

This poem was beautiful, I wondered if he was using this to tell again that he loved me, I couldn't help but to think that it did relate to our relationship. He read the poem and could hear the sincerity in his voice; I closed my eyes just listening to the sweet sound.

We discussed the poem; everyone had their own opinion about it. I didn't say much, but when I did he never looked at me. It was so hard to look at him, and hiding what I was feeling, all I wanted to do was go to him and hold him in my arms, and kiss him.

Edward asked write our interpretation of the poem, has a homework, just as the bell was ringing.

"Bella, could I have a word with you?"- Edward asked while I was gathering my things.

"Sure."- I waited until we were the only ones left in the room. When I got to the front of the class he leaned against his desks and looked at me, his eyes expressing what he wanted to say and do. He smiled wickedly and handed me a piece of paper, it was an excuse note signed by the principle to allow me to miss my next class.

"Meet me in the newspaper room."

"Are you sure?"-He nodded.-"How did you get this?"

"You'll be mad if I tell you."- He said with a smirk and my mouth dropped realizing that he probably forged the principal's signature. I opened my mouth but didn't say anything, I just shook my head in disbelieve and left.

Angela was waiting for me that was just perfect.

"Are we having a meeting for next month's paper?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't sure, because of your new job. How is it going?"

"Very well, thanks. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you give this to our teacher?"- I said handing her the note.-"I have something important to do now, but I'll be back for the meeting."

"Ok, I'll see you later."-I waited for the hall to be empty and went to the paper's room.

Went I got there the door was as usually unlocked, I opened the door and the rooms was almost completely dark. I got in and close the door behind me, and looked around trying to see if he was already there. I heard the door being locked and felt his hand around my waist and his lips kissing my shoulders.

"Hum…I needed this, thank you for coming."

"Edward, this is crazy, what if someone sees us."

"Don't worry, I turned off the security cameras in this hall, and I'm sure you were careful."- He whispered in my ear.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this at school."

"I did…"- The ways he was kissing my skin was tempering with my thoughts.-"But I just missed you too much…"- He gently turned my body to face him, and before I could speak, his lips kissed mine. The kissed started very gently and slowly, but eventually got more urgent with the need we felt for each other.

"This is insane…"- I said breathlessly.

"I know…but…I just…"- Word were not as important as our actions. He lifted me and sat me on the big meeting table, and he stood between my legs and we kissed passionately for a long time.

"I guess I win this one, uh?"- I said against his lips and he smiled.

"I told before, Bella, I win either way."- And he kissed me again, but this time it was one of those slow, deep kissed, taking his time to explore.-"Does it seem to you that I'm losing?"- He said smiling and gave me another kiss, and I couldn't think anymore.

"What time did you leave?"- I asked when we pulled out for air.

"It was about five thirty."

"I almost had a heart attack, I was out that my mom came to wake me up, she opened the door and I practically died. It took me about ten minutes to get my heart to slow down"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so beautiful. Next time I'll let you know that I'm leaving."- He said kissing me gently.

"Next time? Are you insane? You're hacking into computers, forging signatures, breaking into my house. God, I'm such a bad influence for you."- He laughed.

"No, you are just what I need to be sane. Those are a minor price to pay."

"Unless you get caught."

"True, but even then it would all be worth it."- He was so sweet.

"Let's hope it doesn't get that far. We need to calm down a little, because the closer we get the hardest it is."

"Why do you think I want to wait? Is it already so hard, I can't imagine what it would be like if…"- He shook his head trying to erase whatever thoughts we has deal with.

"Hum…is it really hard?"- I said teasing him and he gave me that serious look.-"What? I'm just asking, Mr. I left the note where I wanted to be."- I said referring to the note he had left in my panties. And he smiled.

"Well I couldn't just leave the note where you mom would find it, could I?"

"I can't believe you did that, and the worst part was that I didn't wake up."-He just kept that grinning on his face.-"Did you look?"- He blushed and looked away and my mouth drooped.-"Did you?"

"You'll never know…"- He said with a smirk.

"I don't even know if that should just creep me out, or…what would you have become if you didn't had such a great family?"- He just laughed.

"Just love me…that's all you need to do."

"I already do."

"Good…"- He kissed me again.-"I should go, classes are almost done…"

"Already?"- I said pouting.

"Yes, its unbelievable how time flies, when you're having fun."

"Will you stop by the office later?"

"Yes."

"Good."- He gave me another kiss and left. I got up and turned on the lights, thing were really heating up between us, I never thought he would something like this.

A few minutes later the rest of the team joined me and we discussed next month paper and divided assignments and I went through our image file and got just the picture I wanted to put my idea in motion.

One hour later I was on my way to my car when I spotted Emmet leaning against it.

"Hi, Emmet. Another special delivery?"

"Hello, Bella. Could you give this to Rose, please?"- He said handing a small beautiful paper bag.

"Sure."- He looked up and down at me.

"You look very hot today."

"Thanks."- I said feeling my cheeks burn.

"So, did you have a fun evening?"

"Yes…did he tell you what he did?"

"Yes…he is losing his mind. You know I think you should just…you know do it, it would calm thing down a little."

"Well, don't tell me that, tell him."

"Oh, I see."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind. Thank you."- And he just left and I was mad.

I drove to the office with Emmet's words echoing in my mind, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

I rang the bell as usual and Alice opened the door. The store was empty and almost done, everything was clean, and the furniture was already in its place.

"You look very nice today."- Alice said beaming.

"Thank you."- She just smiled.

"The employees are being hired and we already sent the designs to the factory, everything is almost done. I'm so excited. The response to the contest has been amazing we got thousands of pictures and videos, it's going to take a long time just to watch them all."

"I had this crazy idea I want to share with you and Rose."

"Uh…You are making me curious, let's go upstairs and talk about it."

We went to the office and Rosalie was on the phone, Alice and I sat on the couch waiting for her.

"She is talking to Tanya; there's been some kind of situation in the New York office."

"Oh…"- Was all I said, as the images of Edward and Tanya filled my mind. I could feel Alice's eyes studying me.

"He told you about her?"- It was more of an affirmation than a question.

"Yes."

"You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Tanya, they are just friends, and in fact she just recently got engaged."

"Thanks, but I'm ok with it. But it is still kind of awkward think about Edward with some else. It's very disturbing."- She smiled and Rosalie joined us.

"Hey, Bella. Wow you look great."

"Thanks. Oh, and this is for you."- I said handing her the paper bag.

"Uh…thank you. My man is spoiling me."- She opened and inside was a very sexy lingerie thing.

"I think that one is actually for him to enjoy."- Alice said laughing.

"Maybe, but trust me, I'll enjoy it just as much."- And they both laughed.

"Rose, Bella has a new idea to tell us about."

"Good, let's hear it."- They both looked at me expectantly.

"Well, it nothing much but, today I was looking at this friend of mine and something clicked, and I thought that maybe we could have more than one person to be the face of the new line. We could have a main one, and than others with less visibility. I just looked at this friend of mine and she was all I could see."- I took Angela's picture from my bag and show it to them.-"I don't know why, but I just saw something in her I had never notice before, she is as simple as it can get, honest, caring, and gentle. I don't know…"- They looked at the picture for a long time, then the exchanged a knowingly look and then looked at me.

"Did you have any other ideas?"

"Not really, I don't really know how you are planning to the presentation of the new line, but instead of professional models you could use these girls, and then I thought that maybe we could get real teenage boys to walked down the catwalk. You could talk to Emmet and maybe use the guys from the football team, the team is in the lead of the Championship and that has got them some publicity."- They smiled at each other.

"I love it, I just love it."- Alice said beaming.-"It will be like bring the normal into fashion, like turning the duck into a swan. I just love it."

"I agree, great job Bella. I'll talk to Emmet about it, do you think the boys will agree? They will be paid, but I don't know."

"Just tell them they will be escorting some of Phoenix's most beautiful girls and they'll do it for free."- They laughed.

"You know, I can totally see what you mean about this girl, with a few changes, it could definitely work."- Alice said.

"I just looked at her today, and there was just this…light that emanated from her, I can't really explain it."

"That happens with the beauty come from the inside. That's what we feel when we look at you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

We got back to our work, and I had tones of things to do, I send e-mails, contacted companies for catering, for sound, lights, make up. I didn't stop for a minute.

I was in the middle of a call when my beautiful boyfriend walked in the door, giving me a beautiful smile that made me forget what I was saying and making blush because of it.

"I love it when you do that."- He said caressing my cheeks, after I hung up.

"I actually hate it."

"Don't say that, it is the cutest thing."- He said leaning to kiss me gently.-"I missed you…"

"I missed you to."

"Are you just about done?"

"No…I still have a few phone calls to do."

"Ok, I'll wait for you in their office."- He kissed me again and went inside.

A few minutes later I finished all my work for the day, and went in the other office, to find Edward sleeping in one of the couches.

"What were you two doing last night?"- Alice asked in a soft voice.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you."- She smiled and extended her hand to me, so I would get closer to her.

"Do tell…"

"He kind of broke into my house, and we spent almost the entire night kissing."- I said smiling.

"He did what?"- She shook her head in disbelieve and I laughed quietly and Rose joined us.

"What did he do?"- Rosalie asked.

"Can you believe that moron broke into Bella's house?"

"Really? Oh, things must be getting really serious, have you two…you know?"

"No, not yet."

"You know if you actually did it, things could calm down a little."- Alice said.

"That's what Emmet told me, but Edward thinks it could have an opposite effect."

"Yeah, sometimes thing get worse especially in the beginning, you just can't get enough. Well, at least that what happened with Emmet and me."- Rosalie said.

"Bah…you two never get enough of each other even now."- Alice said.

"That's true…"- Rosalie said.

"Maybe he is right, I don't know. All I know is that it gets harder and harder to be away from him."

"Edward's last relationship was a bit difficult, maybe he just wants to take things slowly."- Alice said.

"You're referring to Jane?"

"He told you about her?"

"Yes, I have to admit it kind of freaked me out a little bit, I even had bad dreams about it."

"Thank God she is in the past, don't worry about that."- She took my hand in hers and looked me in the eyes.-"He really loves you, don't let something from the past get between you two."

"I won't, but like I told you before, it is very hard for me to picture him with someone else."

"Well, but he is yours now, you can be sure of that."- Rosalie said.-"The conversation is great, but I have to get home and show my boyfriend how hot I look in his gift. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I need to get going too, could you please lock everything. Oh I almost forgot here are the keys to the door downstairs, for our office, for yours, and this is for the underground garage, you can park there and those are the codes got the electronic key."- She handed me a bunch of keys and a car with some codes on it.-"Enjoy your time with Edward, and don't forget what I told you."

"Thanks Alice, you don't know how good it is to be able to talk to someone about it."- She smiled.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was now alone, with my sleeping beauty. I wondered if he would wake up with a kiss. I knelt beside the couch and watched him sleep for a while. He looked so beautiful; I gently caressed his face, and then gently kissed him.

"Hum…that's the perfect way to wake up."- He said smiling.

"You should have gone home and rest."

"No, and waste another chance of having you close to me, I don't think so."- He cupped my face and pulled me for a kiss.-"Bella, I want to apologize for make you miss your class, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"You don't have to apologize, Edward, you save me from boredom."

"Even so, it was wrong and I'm sorry."- I kissed him gently.

"I loved every minute we spent together."- He smiled.

"I know, but it was wrong of me to do it."

"Just forget about it and kiss me."- I said against his lips.

"I can do that."- He pulled me to him lying on his side, but as the kiss intensified I pulled him so hard that he ended up falling on top of me on the floor.-"Hum…this is so much better. This is a very nice skirt."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love anything that gives access to your skin."- He said caressing my leg.

"You know, you could have full access to my skin if you wanted."- He looked deep in my eyes and smiled.

"I know…"- And his lips found mine and he kissed me hungrily.-"Be patient with me, ok?"

"I told you I'm ready when you are."- He kissed me again and again and I got completely lost in him, until my phone rang, and I remembered my mom.

* * *

**Ok, so they didn't get caught this time, or did they? And Renée is not telling. Hum... What about Angela for face of the new line, what do you think? Thank so, so much for all your reviews. Another chapter coming soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I been having some extra free time, so here is another chapter...Thank you for the wonderful reviews you gave. YOU ARE AWSOME!_**

* * *

"I have to go."

"No, no, please don't go."- Edward whined and held me tighter in his arms.

"I'm sorry but I promised my mom I would meet her at the grocery store."

"No, Bella, please I need you."- He said kissing me.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go."- I got out from underneath him, by pushing him away and he just lay there pouting, it was the cutest thing.-"Edward get up, please."

"No."- He said crossing his arms and I had to laugh.

"Come on, don't do this."

"Ok, come and help me."- I went to him and extended my hand, he took it and started to get up, but then pulled me and we fell on the couch.-"Just one more kiss, please."

"Just one?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"- He nodded, but that one kiss turned into another make out session and my phone rang again.

"I really need to go, I wish I could stay…"- He smiled and released me.

"I know, I'm sorry, just go I'll close everything. Are you going to that big place near your house?"- He asked with his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing…"- He kissed my forehead.-"I'll call you later."

I got my things and ran to my car, I felt really bad to leave like this, but my mom was going to kill me. I might have driven above the limit, but I got there really fast, I could never have done that with my old truck. I parked and called my mom.

"I'm sorry."- I said as soon as she answered.

"It's ok, I'm near the vegetables."

"Be there in a second."- I ran inside and quickly found my mom, normally I did all the shopping for the house, but occasionally my mom came with me.

"I'm so sorry, I just got caught up."

"Don't worry about it I just got here."

"So do you want to divide the list to make it faster?"

"Ok."- She said ripping the list in two halves.

"We'll meet here, the first one waits."

"Sure."

I went around the place getting everything on that list at a speed record. I felt really bad for being late and for leaving Edward like that. This would be so much easier if my mom knew about him. I hated having to lie to her so I could spend some time with him, but deep down I knew that it was worth it. Because when we were together, nothing else matter.

I got the last item on my list and went back to the vegetable place, and my mouth dropped when I found my mother talking and giggling with no other than Edward Cullen, who was displaying his most charming smile. He was unbelievable…

"Bella, look who I found!"- My mom said laughing.

"Hello, Bella."- Edward said.

"Hello, nice to see you again."

"Well, I better go, I'm sure you have better things to do."- He said making that typical Cullen lost puppy face and from the look on my mom's face, she was totally buying it.

"Nonsense, why don't come and have dinner with us. My boyfriend Phil is coming, I'm sure he would love the male company.

"Oh, no. I would hate to impose my presence like that, especially on Bella."- He said putting his most dazzling smile. Oh my God!

"She won't mind, right Bella?"- I tried my best not to laugh, they way he charmed my mother was amazing. When my mom turned her back on him he just winked at me.

"Of course I won't."

"Great, we will meet you outside."

"Thank you."

We finished the rest of the list because my mom, stopped after she ran into Edward. He was waiting for us by the door to escort us, just like the gentleman he was.

He followed us and carried all the bags inside, this was like a dream, the only part missing was my mom knowing who he really was.

"Do you need help with anything else?"- Edward asked when he put the last bags on the counter.-"I happen to be a good cook, maybe I can help."- He said with that dazzling smile.

"Really? I wanted to try this new recipe, to surprise Phil."- My mom said showing him a piece of paper that had been torn from a magazine.-"But I'm afraid to mess up, I'm not that good of a cook."

"Don't worry I'll help you."

"Thank you."- My mom said completely dazzled by my boyfriend's charm. I leaned against the wall and just watched them interact with each other around the kitchen. Occasionally he would turned to me and smiled.-"Honey, why don't go change and do your homework, I'll get you when dinner is ready."

"Ok, I'll do that."- I went upstairs, took a shower and change into another of those cute AliRose track suits. I tried to do my homework but I could hear my mom and Edward laughing in the kitchen, and for some stupid reason I was jealous. I wanted to be the done laughing with him.

I put some music on, to tune out their sound and concentrated on my homework; half an hour later I was done. I got my things ready for the next day and went downstairs, Phil was already there.

"Hi, Phil"

"Hey, Bella, how are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

"I'm doing very well."

"Bella, you have to taste this."- My mom said pulling me into the kitchen and handing me a spoon with something on it. I tasted and it was fantastic.

"This is great."

"Well, I have to confess that it was all Edward's doing. He really is a great cook."- I looked at him and he gave me that crooked smiled I loved.

"You know Renée why don't you and Phil go for a walk while Bella and I finish this. That is if you allow me to be alone with her and if she doesn't mind."- My mom looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Of course I don't mind, go for a walk, I'll text you when everything is ready."

"Really you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."- She gave me hug and whispered in my ear.-"Behave."- She took Phil's hand and they went outside. As soon as the door closed, Edward's arms were around my waist and his lips on my neck.

"I missed you…"

"Edward, please the window his open."- He immediately let me go, and pulled me to a blind spot and kissed me.-"You know you are completely insane."

"Only about you."

"I can't believe you are here in my house."- He smiled gently.

"Well, I think your mother likes me."

"They way you charmed her was amazing. I have to confess I felt a little jealous."- He looked at me surprised.

"Why would you feel that?"

"Because, I wanted to be the one laughing with you here, in the kitchen."

"I know, I'm sorry for putting you through this…I wish things could be different."- He got that tormented looked.

"Edward don't…"

"I'm sorry for being so selfish, I just…"- He said cutting me off.

"Love me too much?"- He smiled.

"Yes, with all of heart and soul."- He pulled me into a deep hungry kiss.

"Edward?"

"What?"- He said against my lips.

"The food, it's going to burn…"

"Oh…damn."- He let me go and went back to the stove, I just watched him, in his white tight T-shirt, the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, with a kitchen cloth on his shoulder, he looked really hot, or better he looked delicious.

We finished dinner, and set the table with the special service my mom bought for special occasion but never actually used . We put on some candles and everything just looked beautiful.

"My mom is going to love this."- I said admiring the table.

"It will be like a secret double date."- Edward said putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"I'll text my mom."

"No, let me just have another kiss."- I smiled and of course I could not deny him that, so I put my hands on his neck, pulled him to me and kissed in the most passionate way I could. His reaction was a beautiful sexy groan.

"Oh…Bella, I want you so much love, it is driving me crazy."

"We really need to calm down…"

"I know but when we are like this, I can't think…it's a lot harder than I thought it would be…please text your mom, before I carry you to your room and…"- He close his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm so going to win…there's no way you can wait until school is over."- I said teasing him and he just smiled.

"Just text you mother, evil girl."

I texted my mom and a few minutes later, they were back. She gasped when she saw the table.

"Oh, my God, Bella, this is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

We had a wonderful time at dinner, I sat between Phil and Edward and my mom was facing me. Edward would hold my hand underneath the table and smiled at me discreetly.

We talk and laughed just about everything for hours around the table, my mom even asked Edward if he was seeing anyone, to which he said no and my mother was very surprised. He explained to her about being gifted and how that always got in the way of him finding a girlfriend.

"I can't believe it, they must all be blind."- My mom said.

"I think the problem is actually mine, I need someone who can stimulate my mind, someone I can have a conversation with and that is very hard to find."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, it's a shame that a young man like you is alone. It's just like Bella."-Ok, now I was blushing and Edward was smiling.-"She has a hard time finding someone her age, you see she's so mature for her age, I have to confess that most of the times she acts more like an adult than I do."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me."- I said through my teeth.-"I'm sure, Edward is not interested in my personal live."

"Don't be silly, honey…I was just saying that you two are a lot alike, even if you have a considerable age difference, that's all."- Wow… Edward and I exchange a quick look. This was actually working, I started to feel hopeful, I really wanted to share this with my mom, I was just afraid of her reaction.

The conversation move on to Phil and his job, he talked about how it was to be a professional player, but he also said that it was very tiring, that he was considering quitting and finding a job as a coach. He looked at my mom and smiled, his eyes were filled with love, my mom just smiled back, it was really good to see her happy.

My mom and Phil insisted on clearing the table and cleaning the kitchen.

"Bella, why don't you show Edward your book collection, I'm sure he would love to see it."- My mouth dropped.

"My book collection…the one that's in my room?"- I asked surprised.

"Yes."- She said smiling and winking at me.

"Ok…Would you like to see my book collection, Edward?"

"Well if it is ok with your mom, I would love to."- He said trying to hide his laughter.

We went up the stairs and into my room, we could hear my mom and Phil laughing and talking in the kitchen, we looked at each other and started to laugh quietly.

"I think your mom is trying to put us together."

"You think? I can't believe it."- I said, putting my arms around him.-"You know this could make things a lot easier."

"I know…"- He said holding me tightly.-"Now, let me see that book collection."

"You don't have to see it, it's nothing compared to yours."

"I would love to see it."- I showed him my shelf, filled with novels and poetry. He ran his fingers through the books smiling; sometimes he would take one out to get a closer look. He smiled widely when he saw my well used Anthony Masen books.-"You have a very interesting collection, Bella."- He looked around the room, he had been here before but at night when it was dark, so he was taking his time to see everything.-"You also have a good taste in music."- He said looking at my cd's. Of course it was nothing compared to his collection.-"Is this your father?"

"Yes, that's Charlie."

"You have is eyes."

"Yeah…"

"I would love to meet him some day."

"Maybe you will."- He turned to me and smiled.

"I will be leaving when we go back downstairs. I had an amazing time."

"Thank you for being here."

"If I could I would be with you always."

"Really?"

"Yes…we should go back."- He said walking towards the door.

"Edward, wait."

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I love you."- He smiled.

"I love you too, more than I'm able to put into words."

"Do you really believe, what that poem said? Is that how you see us?"

"Yes, especially that last part…_ I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
So I love you because I know no other way  
than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep. _

His eyes showed the intensity of his feelings, my heart was swelling with love and happiness, and tears filled my eyes.

"That's beautiful."

"That's us…"- He said smiling and putting his hands in his pockets to avoid touching me. We looked at each other not able to say a word, because words weren't enough to describe our feelings.

We went back downstairs to find Phil and my mom making out in the kitchen, I clear my throat to get their attention and my mom blushed when she saw us there.

"I had a wonderful time, Renée, thank you so much for inviting me."- Edward said.

"It was our pleasure."

"I guess I'll see you at the dance, right?"- My brain hit the brakes. Dance? What dance? Edward must have notice my expression so he continued.-"I saw your name on the list of chaperons for the event."

"Yeah…I completely forgot tell you about it, Bella. Principle Clapp called me the other day to ask me if I would like to help out."- She said giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh..."- Was all I could say.

Edward said goodnight and left, my mom and Phil went to watch some TV, I had a feeling, he was not in the mood to leave. I waited a few minutes and then went back to my room, as soon as I lay in my bed; I felt how tired I was.

I texted Edward to let him know I was going to sleep, and I just blacked out. Unfortunately my night was filled with nightmares, they were all the same, with Jane laughing and taking Edward away from me, the difference from the first one was that now Edward asked me to save him, right before he disappeared.

The rest of the week flew by, my mom acted weird all week. Every day she would come up with some program for the two of us to do, hair salon, shopping, movie, stuff like that. It was driving me insane; because she was keep me from staying extra time at work, which meant less time with Edward. He tried his best to be comprehensive about it, but I knew it was getting to him, but he didn't complained.

He had lunch in the cafeteria every day, he sat with me and my friends one more time, the rest of the days he would sit at a different table. He told me he was doing this to get to know the students better.

It was finally Friday, and my mom was meeting me at the office to see where I worked, sometimes I wondered if she had find out about Edward and me, and was trying to keep me away from him. I had it, today when we get home; I was having a conversation with her.

I was taking Angela with me to AliRose, she went insane when I told her what we were planning to do, and of course she said she was not the right person for it, but agreed to meet Alice and Rosalie. Off course this was all kept a secret because the contest was still going and we had received thousands of applications. Knowing Alice if she liked Angela, there was no way she was taking a no for an answer.

The meeting went really well, and as I predicted Alice convinced Angela to do it. Now we had the main face for the new line, all we needed was to select the rest.

My mom came by at the end of the day, Edward texted me saying he would be going home today and that broke my heart and made me furious at my mom. I showed her around the office and Alice and Rose were kind enough to show her their office. Alice tried to convince my mom to let me have dinner with her, but my mom insisted we need to go.

She hated to drive in the city so she took the train there, so she rode with me. I was quiet all the way home, I could feel my mom's eyes on me. Once we were inside the house, I snapped.

"Ok, mom just split out."

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella."

"Mom, you have been acting weird all week. What's up with all these mother/daughter plans? What's going on?"- She looked at me seriously, and my heart started to pound.

"Sit down, Bella."- Here we go, I tried to calm myself but I was expecting the worse. She was keeping me away from Edward, I just knew it. She looked at me opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"Mom, you're freaking me out, what's wrong."- Tears fell down her cheeks and my heart stopped.

"It's just that I feel I'm being really selfish, since I found Phil and I don't want you to feel left out of my life, and you've change so much lately, and I feel like I'm losing you, and that's the last thing I want. I really love him but if that is getting between us, I'll break up with him. You come first."- I almost let out a sigh of relieve, no wonder I was so insecure, I was just like my mom. I came closer to her and knelt in front of her.

"Mom, you are not losing me, and I don't want you to break up with Phil, I can see how happy he makes you. But I'm growing up, I have school, an important job, new friends and I've always been independent, that's part of who I am, but you'll always be my mom, nothing is ever going to change that. Not even if you end up marrying Phil, I'll still be here."- She smiled.

"Really? Even if you find your prince charm?"- I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to learn to share me."- She hugged me.

"I just feel so selfish, I've been going away almost every weekend, and leaving you alone."

"I wasn't alone, you should be thankful I have friend to keep me company."

"I am, I just feel bad, and you're the one who should be falling in love. Not an old woman like me."- God, she was really having a self esteem crisis or whatever this was.

"Don't feel bad, my time will come. You know what? I think you need a girl's night to cheer you up."

"What?"

"Just trust me and let me make a phone call."

I called Alice and explained to her what was going on, and she went insane about having another girl's night, of course we argued about the best place to do it and like always she won, which it was actually a great idea, because it would bring me closer to Edward. Alice was going to call Rose and Esme to join us and have Carlisle join the guys to prevent them for acting like last time.

"Ok, mom. Get your bikini and some clothes we are going to Alice's house to have some fun."

"Bella, you didn't have to go through all of that trouble."

"Mom, you should have heard Alice, she loves this kind of thing, now let's go get ready."

* * *

**_Ok another girls night at Alice, hum...I wonder what kind of craziness will happened this time. New chapter coming real soon...don't forget to review..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_You have overwelmed with yor reviews, thank you so much for reading my story, you are making me very happy, even though I've been home sick. You made me feel a lot better. So here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

I went to my room and got all the things I needed, I included extra clothes thinking that the chance of spending the weekend there could come up, and then called Edward.

"Hey beautiful."- He said at the first ring.

"Hi, I'll be going to Alice's tonight."

"I heard about it. It's really sweet what you are doing for your mom."

"Well, I might just have done this for pure selfish reasons."

"Really?"- He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I just needed to be closer to you. I miss you too much; it was such a crazy week."

"I miss you too, I almost asked you to meet in the paper's room for a much need make out session, but I didn't want you to miss another class. It's good to know you'll be close by."

"You should have asked me...I'll close but far way at the same time, right?"

"Just leave your window open, I might just join you."

"Really?"- I said not able to hide my excitement.

"Yes…and if that doesn't work I might just have to kidnap you."

"Hum…I like the sound of that. Oh…I have to go, the sooner I get there the better."

"Ok…I'll see you soon."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to drink too much."

"Don't worry."

"Ok, bye."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something sexy…you owe me that, remember?"

"Goodbye Edward."- I said blushing.

Before I could put the phone in my pocket I got a text message from Edward that read:

_I wish I could see your face right now, I bet it must be blushing…_

_See you soon._

I was really getting to know me well, but was he serious? Did he really want me to wear? I thought about it for a little while, maybe he was just teasing me. Well if that was the case, I would make him regret that. I went to my closet and got this really sexy night gown, it was V-neck chemise with built-in shelf bra for support and large satin ribbon giving it a very feminine look, it had a flowing body with ruffled trim it was really short and had matching panties, I was so going to win tonight.

I went to my mom's room and helped her to get ready; we locked everything and got on our way.

I had never driven to their house before, so it was a good thing that my new car came with a GPS and Emmet had been kind enough to save their address there.

"Thank you for doing this, Bella."

"You're welcome. You are going to love it, Esme, Alice's mom will be there too, you are going to love her she is very sweet. Rosalie will also be there. And don't be surprised if Alice begs us to stay the whole weekend."

"Really? You think she might do that?"

"Oh, yeah. Wait until you see her place, you will wish she does invite us to stay."

I followed the instructions, and once I turned to the dark pavement road I knew I was almost there. I parked in front of the house and was met by a very cheerful Alice.

"You're here!"- She said beaming and bouncing of the floor.

"Thank you for the invitation.-"- My mom said.

"It's my pleasure, come on in."- We went inside, and my mom gasped as she looked around the house.

"Bella!"- Esme said when I walked into the living room; she came closer and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you again."- I turned to my mom.-"This is Esme, Alice's mom."

"It's really nice to finally meet. Bella told us a lot about you."- Esme said making my mom blush.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."

"Bella, why don't you take your mom to the other guest room, so she can change?"- Alice said.

"Sure, come on mom."

I took my mom up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms, I opened the door, and my mom gasped again.

"Oh, my God Bella, it's like you are in a five star hotel."

"Esme did all the decoration."

"Wow. What about you? Where are you staying?"

"Oh, I stay in that room over there."- I said point the door.-"They decorated specially for me."

"Right, I remember you telling me about that."

"Ok, now put your bikini on and I'll go and do the same. I'll meet you here."

I went to my room, changed and put my clothes away, I didn't Edward to come in here and find a mess, I got my phone in case he would call and left.

When I got out of my room I saw my mom leaning against the wall waiting for me. We went downstairs and met the others outside. They were all in the huge hot tub, including Rosalie. There were trays of fruit and drinks set on the floor next to the hot tub.

"This is so beautiful, look at this view."- My mom said in wonder.

"Thank you. It was one of the reasons why we choose this place."- Alice said.

"You'll have to forgive me if I keep saying that, Bella and I are not used to this much luxury."- My mom said kind of embarrassed.

"We just want you to feel welcome, and please let us if we over do it."- Esme said.

"Yeah, Bella always does."- Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Alice! Behave."

"What? I'm just saying that Bella is comfortable enough to tell us if she feels uncomfortable with something."

"So Renée, Bella told us you are dating a younger man, how is that like?"- Rosalie asked and my mom was a bit stunned by the question, but she loved to talk about Phil.

"Well, I have to say it was a bit of a surprise in the beginning, I thought he was just looking for a good time, I'm always open to that. But after our first date I realized he wanted more, like a relationship and that blew me away."

"Is he cute?"- Alice asked.

"Yes, he is very gorgeous."

"Is he good in bed?"- Rosalie asked and my mom blushed. I had never noticed before, that my mom blushed as much as I did. It was cute.

"He is great, it's like he can never have enough. Oh and the things he does to me…"

"Emmet is like that too, he is always in the mood, nothing brings that man down, if you know what I mean."

"You are always in the mood as well."- Alice said.

"So? Like you and Jasper aren't. I'm just open about it."

"Maybe that's the problem…your always opened."- Alice said laughing and we joined her.

We drank and ate some fruit and continued to talk about random topics well most of them around sex, which let me without much to say. My mom and Esme seem to be getting along very well, I leaned back and looked at the full moon that was beginning to appear, I thought how wonderful it would be to be enjoying this Edward, I was happy to be here, but my heart was somewhere else.

"Do you want to sneak out?"- Alice whispered to me.

"No…I just miss him. I hardly saw him since Monday."

"I know…we'll find a way to get you two together."

"Well, he asked me to leave my window opened."- I said grinning.

"Really…he's been miserable all week. He probably doesn't show it to you, but I know him."

"I figured that much. I hate this…I think I'm going to tell my mom."

"You should talk to him about that."

"I know…but I don't think I can keep this from her anymore, it will make things easier."

"Or worse."

"I just…I don't know."

The conversation flew freely, you know women together…My mom shared more stories about Phil and Charlie, and so did the others, I was the only one who couldn't share my story. This was really getting to me, I wanted to be free and tell the world how much I loved Edward.

After about one hour, we decided it was time to eat, I dried my body with a towel and wrapped myself in pareo, they all went inside and I just stayed there, I went to the balcony where Edward's house could be see and looked up, his lights were on, I wondered if that was where they were. My phone rang and pulled me out of my thoughts, it was Edward.

"You look beautiful in the moon light."

"Are you watching me?"

"Would you me mad if I say yes?"

"No."

"In that case, yes I am."

"Are you at home?"

"Yes, we are all here, after the mess they made at Emmet's last time, Rosalie was not ready for us to have another guys night there. I even called Phil and he is on his way here."

"Really? That was very nice of you."

"Well, I might have done it for pure selfish reasons."- I laughed he was using the same word I did, well actually he used then first when he gave the dress for the dance.

"What reasons are those?"

"Hum…he could distract you mother, allowing me to be closer to you."

"Oh I miss you so much…I wish you could be here."

"I wish I was, because you look very hot right now. With your hair all wet and those drops of water sliding down your body…I could lick them all."- I felt my cheeks burn.-"God, I love it when you blush like that."

"You can't possibly see that with this distance."

"Yes I can, I got some new binoculars, they are even better than those night binoculars Emmet got. I can see everything."

"Can you see what I'm doing right now?"- I asked biting my lower lip, which I knew he found very sexy.

"I love it when you bite your lip like that."- My mind was filled with a lot of naughty things I could do for him to watch.-"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar… You have that devilish look you get right before you do something incredibly hot that drives insane."- I laughed.

"I was just thinking about a few things you might enjoy watching."- There was pause.

"You are a very dangerous creature, you know that?"

"I think you told me before."- I said smiling.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Edward, I think I want to tell my mom about us. It's getting really hard for me."- There was another pause.

"Ok…if you are sure, maybe this will be the perfect time, with my mom being there, it could make things easier."

"I'm not sure…but…"

"I understand…would you like me to be with you?"

"Oh, no…I don't think that's a good idea… I really needed a hug right now."

"I love you so much…it breaks my heart to have to put you through all of this."

"Don't say that, it's worth it…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there?"

"Yes, I can do this."- I said more to reassure me than Edward.

"I know you can, I just wish things were easier."

"They will be…I should go inside."

"Ok, call me you need me. I'll see you later, my love."

"Bye."

I turned around just in time to see my mom walking out; she looked at me, smiled and joined me.

"They kicked me out of the kitchen, saying that a guest doesn't work."- She said laughing.-"I can see why you like them so much, they are all very nice. Thank you I'm having a great time."

"Good, you deserve it."

"Amazing view, is it?"

"Yes, they all live near each other; see that huge place with the trees down there?"- I said pointing.

"Yes."

"That's Esme and Carlisle's place, and over there is Rosalie and Emmet's and over there it's Edward's house, all the guys are there, I think Edward even called Phil."

"Really? That's great."- She looked at me, studying my face.-"You don't seem very happy."

"I'm fine."- I felt this was the right time to talk to my mother, I felt my body shake and stomach turned with all the nerves I was feeling.-"Mom, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"- My heart was pounding loudly by now.

"You can tell me anything, Bella, you know that."

"Yes but…I don't know how to tell you this…it's kind of complicated…I…ah…you've always said that…ah…if…I…you know…"- The words just didn't get out of my mouth. She smiled and caressed my cheek.

"Is this about Edward?"- She asked.

"What?"- Now I was hyperventilating.

"About you and Edward… Bella, I know; I was just waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me about it."- I was now panicking.

"You know? What do you think you know, mom?"

"Oh, please Bella, I'm not blind, I saw the way you looked at each other, it was so obvious you have strong feelings for each other."- My mouth dropped to my feet, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"How…how long have you know?"

"Hum…Since that day at the restaurant, when we were in the parking lot, there was this minute when he looked at you, I think you were talking to Emmet, the love I saw in his eyes was so deep and pure, it blew me away. And I know you too well, Bella, you actually thought I wouldn't notice yours eyes shining, you smile, dressing better, the long late night phone calls, his perfume your clothes, staying late at work. Oh and this week at the grocery store…actually that was very cleaver of him, those sad puppy eyes, God he was so cute…anyway when you came around the corner and he saw you for a second he couldn't hide it and saw that love, no it was more like adoration, like he had just seen the most amazing thing. Oh, and your face when I told you to take him to your room was priceless, I had no doubt, and don't think I didn't notice him holding your hand under the table."- I was shocked, stunned, stupefied, I was completely blown away.

"I…I… don't know what to say…why didn't you tell me? Do you know how hard it's been to keep this from you?"

"I can imagine, but it was your secret to share and I wanted you to tell me, I wanted to know you trusted me enough."- The tears I had been holding were now streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry mom…I just didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid of your reaction…I just wanted to protect him… it's such a complicated situation."- She smiled and wiped my tears gently.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, more than anything, more than my own life. I know it sounds a bit drastic, and that I'm young but I just…know he is the one for me."

"You are sure about this, Bella? If things don't work out, you can both get hurt deeply."

"We know, we've talk about it almost every time we are together, but this is what we want, we want to be together."

"Oh, my God, my baby is finally in love…I'm so happy for you."- She said putting her arms around me hugging me tightly, and I sighed with relief.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that, mom. I was so afraid you would freak out, and report Edward, that's the only reason why I didn't tell you."

"Well, you should have known me better than that. This isn't the best situation, with him being your teacher, but I know from experience, that true love can come from where you least expect."

"I'm sorry, but you are so unpredictable sometimes, I just did know how you would react."

"Edward's family…they all know, don't they?"

"Yes, Alice figured it out by herself, and Edward told his parents."

"And they are ok with it?"

"Yes, but they are concerned because if someone finds out and reports Edward he could go to jail."

"Well, in that case you'll just have to be really careful."- She looked me straight in the eyes.-"Now, tell me, have you been safe?"

"Mom!"

"Don't give me that look…"

"Mom, I'm still a virgin, ok?"- She looked at me in disbelieve.-"Edward doesn't want to…you know…while he is my teacher. He wants to wait."

"Really? I have to say that surprises me. Because I was certain that when I called you last Sunday, you sounded really… distracted…if you know what I mean."

"Mom! Do you really think that if was…I would have answered the phone?"

"Hum…that must be really hard on you. Oh, I just realized that with my paranoia this week I might have made thing even harder."

"You have no idea."- I looked at my mom's face, I really loved her, I think deep down I always knew she would understand, but the fear of losing Edward kept me from telling her.-"Thank you for being so understanding. He means a lot to me."

"I'm just happy it's out of the closet, God, it was killing me to keep that secret and not talk about it."- That was my mom at her best.-" Bella, your happiness is all I want, honey."

"Thanks mom."- I said hugging her.-"We should get back inside with the others."

"Ok."- We turned around and found Alice, Rosalie and Esme looking at us with an "I'm so busted" look on their faces.

"We're sorry, this was very rude of us, but we were dying to know how you would react, Renée."- Alice said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I understand."- Alice came to my mom and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, for being so understanding, you have no idea what Bella means to my brother."

"Yes, thank you Renée, we were so worried."- Esme said with tears filling her eyes.

"Ok, so now that the cat is out of the bag, can we just have some fun?"- Rose said trying to lift the atmosphere, she smiled and winked at me.

"YEAH!"- We all shouted and went inside to have dinner, but I had to let Edward know.

"Do you mind if I just make a quick call?"

"If you're going to call Edward, don't worry about it. I already told him everything."- Alice said, and my mouth dropped.

"When did you call him?"

"Well I was texting during your conversation."- She said a little bit ashamed.

"Alice! I wanted to be the one to tell him."

"I'm sorry Bella, but he was freaking out, because he saw you talking to your mom, he wanted to be here, he almost came, I had to do something."- And she gave me that fake innocent look that melted the coldest heart.-"Am I forgiven?"- I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."- I said in defeat, and she hugged me.

"I knew we were going to be great friends."

"Wait, he was watching us? What do you mean by that?"- My mom asked.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you all about it."- Esme said leading my mom inside the house.

I felt like my feet were not touching the ground when I walked inside, we had a wonderful time at dinner, and told my mom about all that happened on out last girls night, she laughed really hard, especially when we told her about Emmet and Jasper dancing naked. It felt so great to actually be able to talk about Edward with my mom present, I felt like a tone had been lifted off my shoulders. My phone rang with a text message from Edward, it read:

"_How happy are you right now?"_

"_Ecstatic! I would be even more if you were here."- _I texted him back.

"_My dad had to stop me from going there…I wanted to be there for you. I'm so happy your mom understood. I told you she liked me."- _He was so conceited sometimes.

"_I like you more."_

"_I know…Can't wait to see you again."_

"Ahem…"- Alice cleared her throat to get my attention, and when I looked up they were all looking at me and of course I blushed.

"Sorry…"- I said and Alice rolled her eyes, then got that thoughtful look and then she had that smile that told me she just had a great idea.

"We should be celebrating right now; this is a very special occasion. I think we should go upstairs take a shower, put some really sexy clothes on, and go join our men for desert and celebrate."- My mouth opened into a huge smile.-"What do you think?"

"We all know what Bella thinks."- Rosalie said laughing.

"What? I'm just happy, ok? Can't a girl be happily in love?"- I said.

"I think it is a great idea."- Esme said.-"It would be nice to have the whole family finally together."- The whole family? Was she referring to me as family? Wow…

"Well, then we should go."- My mom said.

"Do you think we should let them know we are coming?"

"Nah…"- They all said at the same time.

Rose and Esme went home to change and we went upstairs. I took a shower and dried my hair giving curly look. I was glad that I had brought some extra clothes; I picked the perfect outfit and went downstairs. My mom was already there talking to Alice, they both looked very beautiful, Alice was wearing a short black tight dress, and my mom was wearing tight black jeans with a red strapless top and a black jacket, as I looked at them something hit my mind, what if they were drinking again and doing that naked contest? What would my mom think? This would be the first time she was going to see Edward after knowing we were together, I couldn't let anything spoil that moment. The door bell rang to let us know that Esme and Rose were already outside, we got the deserts they had prepared and we went outside. I got inside my car and I decided to text Edward to let them know we were coming. I thought I was the best thing, you know what is usually said, better be safe than sorrow.

"_We are ALL on our way to surprise you guys, please look presentable."_

**EPOV**

I felt like a new man, l felt free, like I had been trapped under a rock and someone had finally lifted the weight that was holding me back. If I had known that Renée would react this well, and how happy this would make Bella feel I would have told her myself right from the start.

All I wanted was to make Bella happy, I could imagine the beautiful smile she had on her face right now, God…I missed her so much. We hardly saw each other this week, it killed me, but I tried not to show that around Bella, part of me understood that she had to spend time with her mother, but there was this other part of me, the possessive side that wanted Bella all to myself. She was mine, only mine.

By Friday I was about to lose my mind, I almost dragged her to that paper room, the things I thought about doing to her on top of that meeting table. I need to calm down or I was never going to make until the end of the school year, a she knew that, she did everything to make me lose my resolve, the thing was, I was holding by a thread…I wanted her so much, I needed her, just like I need air or food.

"Edward, you're up bro, don't embarrass me, now."- Emmet's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back to really at the same time that my phone rang with a text message from Bella, I tried to steady myself and read it, it read:

"_We are ALL on our way to surprise you guys, please look presentable."_

"Damn."- I looked around the room and to myself; we were far from looking presentable. I tried to move, but my body was not responding as fast as it should. The door bell rang and I froze; Bella was going to be so mad...

* * *

**_Ok, so Renée finally knows...actually she knew it already :) I hope you liked that mom and daughter talk._**

**_Now...I wonder what are the guys doing? Will Bella be mad at Edward?_**

**_I'm already working on the next chapter, show me your love by reviewing and I'll show you mine by posting another chapter tomorrow. Hum...that sounds a lot like blackmail. Naughty me!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello everyone, thank you so much for all the love you showed me yesterday, and since I love you back, here is the next chapter just like I promised...I hope you like it..._**

_

* * *

_

_EPOV _

"Edward, you're up bro, don't embarrass me, now."- Emmet's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back to really at the same time that my phone rang with a text message from Bella, I tried to steady myself and read it, it read:

"_We are ALL on our way to surprise you guys, please look presentable."_

"Damn."- I looked around the room and to myself; we were far from looking presentable. I tried to move, but my body was not responding as fast as it should. The door bell rang and I froze; Bella was going to be so mad.

This would be the first time I would see Renée as Bella's boyfriend, and I looked like a kindergarten kid, we all did, except for the fact we were all half drunk.

When Emmet came in today he had brought a new toy, paintball guns. Since I didn't want to get my garden full of pain, we ended up in the garage, spreading plastic all around the room, and removed everything out of the way. It started really well we divided ourselves in teams, Jasper and I were a team, because Emmet said the two of us were too smart and could handle ourselves, Phil, Emmet and my dad were the other team.

It always surprised me, since I was a kid, how my dad could be this very respectful and prestigious Doctor at work but when he came home he was only a dad, able to play and have fun with us. He had never being afraid of looking silly, he even let Alice put make up all over his face more than once. And here he was today, looking just as silly as the rest of us.

The game consisted in getting your opponent first, if you would get hit you were out, Jasper and I had very strategic minds, so we won very quickly. After we won five times, Emmet suggested another game, but there were no teams, it was one man against the rest, we would have to stand alone in the centre of the room while the others shot at us, the winner would be the one who lasted longer without complaining or moving. There were only two rules, not shooting at the face or genitals.

Thinking back right now, I had no idea why we agreed to play this stupid game, maybe because we as men have this male thing about competition, or maybe because a Cullen never turns back on a challenge, or maybe because boys will be boys, no matter how old they are. It was because of all that, well or maybe it was because of the stuff we had drank.

I looked around the room and there were empty bottles of beer, vodka, something else I couldn't remember anymore. There were paint shot on the walls, on the floor and all over us, we really looked like four year olds that discovered the paint box opened and painted them evrything when nobody was watching.

I was panicking at the moment, there was no way we could clean this mess, they were already at the door.

"Damn."- I said again, I tried to move, but my body was all sore due to the shots from the paintball guns.

"Are you expecting anyone?"- My dad asked.

"It's the women. They're all here."- My father's eyes widened in surprise.

"The women? Our women? Like your mother is outside, right now?"

"Yes."

"Shit…"- I was surprised to hear that coming from my father's mouth, we hardly ever used words like that, only in very stressful situations, I guess we could count this as one of those.

The bell kept ringing and we heard their voices from the outside, Emmet started to laugh, I guess this would be a funny situation if my girlfriend's mother wasn't outside.

"Well, there is only one thing a Cullen can do right now."- My father said.-"Put on your best charming smile and pray that they fall for it."- I guess he was right.

I pushed the button to opened the garage door, and as soon as it started to open we heard them walking in that direction, I closed my eyes, let out a breath of air. The door opened slowly and the women of our lives started to appear. Their feet first, and their legs, I recognize Bella's legs at once, she was wearing flip flops with a little heel on them, tight jeans that showed all those amazing curves, she had a black top, that was tight around the waist and then opened in to a batwing form, and came off her shoulders, her hair was loose, but instead of falling straight it have a curly effect, her face was not visible yet, but I knew she looked beautiful.

So I follow my dad's advice and put on my most beautiful smile and my most perfect innocent look. When the door was finally opened there was a general gasp, followed by silence.

The women looked stunned, I slowly looked at Bella's face and her mouth was slight opened in surprise.

"Hi."- Was all I could say, and the others just waved, I felt so embarrassed.

"Carlisle!"- My mom said in a disapproval tone.-"I thought you were coming here to keep the boys under control look at you. You…"

My eyes kept moving between Bella and her mom, they were just frozen, but suddenly they exchange a look and started to laugh. Alice and Rosalie joined them, my mom shook her head and a smile appeared on her face; and like they were connected by some type of telepathy they took their cell phones and started to take pictures. I guess the Cullen men knew their business, I looked at my dad and he winked at me.

They stood by the door not daring to come into the messy garage, they all looked beautiful, it was obvious they had dressed up to surprise us. My dad was the first one to take a step closer to them and we all followed, getting closer the women we loved.

"This is interesting."- Bella said trying not to laugh again.

"I'm sorry, we were just fooling around."

"My God, you have paint all over yourself."

"Sorry, don't be mad at me, I know you wanted me to look presentable."

"I'm not mad Edward, this is very funny, you look so ridiculous."- She started laughing again.

"You look beautiful."- She looked at my, and her cheeks blushed a little.

"Thank you."

"Ok, we brought desert for you, but you are in no condition to go inside the house."- My mom said.-"So I suggest you go around and take a shower by the pool, I suppose that paint is washable, right Emmet?"- That was another thing that always surprised me since I was a kid, my mom always knew who was behind the trouble, and she could always recognize which one of us had done it. Emmet grinned and nodded, and then she turned to me.-"We'll get some of your clothes and things for you guys to wash yourselves."

"Thanks mom."- I said.

"We should just hose the down."- Rosalie said.

"I think that's a great idea, we can take pictures for the family album."- Alice said laughing.

I looked at Bella again, and she had that naughty look.

"What?"- I asked suspisciously.

"Hum…I was just thinking I'm finally going to see you in the shower."- She said smiling and biting her lower lip, just watching her do that sending shivers down my spine and made my body react to her, I just smiled at her.

We went around the yard and into the back garden while the women used the main door to go inside. A few minutes later we were all in the garden, the women were facing us laughing, Renée as well, which was a good sign. Rosalie was holding the hose.

"Wait."- Alice said.-"We need some music."- She ran inside and put on some loud music with a beat.-"Now strip for us."- She said laughing.

"Yeah, baby, take it off."- Rosalie said and off course Emmet started to move his body and took of his t-shirt, moving it in the air above his head before throwing it in Rosalie's direction, and the women went wild, all of them including my mom and Renée. They all started to cheer and scream.

Emmet continued to move his body and looked at the rest of us who were just standing there in a bit of a shock, then I don't know if it was the alcohol in our bodies or if it was because of the women's reaction but we all started to do the same, even my dad, the response we got was amazing, they all went insane, Alice got on top of the table, and started to dance and scream.

It was kind of weird knowing my mom and Renée were watching, but I could feel Bella's eyes appraising my body, when our eyes met she blushed and I smiled and winked at her.

Now here is something I never imagine that would happened in my garden, I looked at the others and they were all dancing, Phil was really getting lose he was doing these really sexy movements and Renée was going crazy. This was actually fun.

After we were all in boxers, Rosalie turn on the water and started to hose us down, and that send another wave of screams. Alice threw shampoo and soap for us to wash our bodies, we washed ourselves in the most seductive way possible, dancing and laughing, some better than others. Occasionally they would take pictures, my mom had her camera now, these pictures would look great in the family album. Bella and Renée were close to each other, they were laughing, and that made me happy.

After we were all clean, they turn off the hose and threw us towels, Emmet wrapped the towel around his waist and then took his boxers off, and the women went wild again, the rest of us looked at each other shrugged our shoulders and did the same. It was complete madness again. It was good thing we didn't have any neighbors, or they would have called the cops by now.

Rosalie signaled Emmet with her index finger, for him to go to her, when he got there she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, her hands moved slowly down his back and then she pulled off his towel leaving him completely naked, she laughed and ran away from him. But Emmet, because, he is Emmet, instead of looking embarrassed he just scratch is chest and said:

"Baby, you know there is enough of me to share, if that's what you want."- He move his hips sensually and she got this furious look and threw the towel back at him.

We went inside and upstairs to change; my mom had left a bunch of clothes on top of my bed. We got dress and fixed up ourselves took look presentable, and went down stairs; the women had already put the deserts on the kitchen counter, they had napkins and plates as well.

I looked around the room to find Bella, she was standing by the piano. I went close to her, she had her back to me and was talking to Alice, I was dying to touch her since the moment she got here, I put my arms around her waist and nuzzled against her hair, her scent filled my lungs, I was so desperate for this, her scent was intoxicating, it was like a drug and I had been deprived of it for almost all week. I missed her.

She leaned back against me and put her hands on top of mine, I started to move my face, searching for her skin, I needed that direct contact, and she knew that, she move her neck to the side to give me access to her bare shoulders, and I started to kiss her, and felt her body relax against mine, she closed her eyes enjoying my touch. She turned around in my arms and her lips searched for mine, and she kissed me first very gently and slowly but quickly became more needing. The taste of her lips made me forget we were not alone in the room, but I didn't care, I miss her too much.

"Ahem."- We heard someone clear the throat, to get our attention, Bella's body immediately stiffened and I knew it had to be Renée. We pulled away and turned to see Renée smiling at us.

"Hello, Renée. Welcome to my home."- I said trying to seam relaxed.

"Thank you, I have to say that your house is amazing, I love it."

"Thanks."- I took a deep breath and studied her face.-"I'm sorry about keeping our relationship from you, it was wrong."- She smiled.

"I understand, if I was in Bella's shoes, I had probably done the same."

"Thank you for understanding."- I felt Bella relax, but she never let go of me keeping her arms around me.-"I know this is probably not the best situation, and definitely something you hoped for your daughter, but I really do love her, and I'll do everything to protect her, all I want is to make her happy.

"I know, I can see that in the way you look at her, in fact that was how I found out."- I was surprised.

"Really? When?"

"At the restaurant, on that first day we met, when we were in the parking lot, there was this moment you looked at her and…I just saw it."- I thought back to that time and I remembered that moment.

"I remember that, Jasper had to tell me I wasn't being discreet. That was the moment I realized I really loved Bella and that I couldn't live without her."- I couldn't believe I was being this opened about it, but Renée smiled with her eyes sparkling with happiness and Bella turned her face to look at me, I looked at her and she was smiling, and I kissed her forehead overwhelmed about what I saw in her eyes.-"I'm sorry about earlier, this was not exactly how I imagine seeing you after you knew about us."

"Don't apologize. It was great; I don't recall the last time I laughed this much."- She said laughing. Phil came behind her and whispered something in her ear, and to my surprised she blushed. I guess Bella got that from her mom.

"I'm going to steal your mom, for a moment, ok?"- Phil said.

"Sure."- Bella said and they went outside.

"That went well."- I said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah."- Everyone around us was talking and laughing, it was good to be able to be with her around our families.-"Edward, can we talk for a bit, privately?"- She asked and immediately I begin to worry.

"Sure, let's go upstairs."- She lead the way and went straight to my room, she opened the door, let me enter and then close the door behind her, locking it. My mind was in circles, trying to figure out what could be bothering her. She came closer to me.

"Sit down."- She said in a serious voice, it was not a request, it was more like a command, I had never seen her like this, but I have to confess, I liked it. In fact all of me liked it, intensively.

I looked up and she had that look, she was planning something. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me, my back hitting the bed. My heart started to pace and my breathing got heavier and she smiled mischievously, she leaned down on top of me, supporting her weight on her arms and knees, joining me on the bed. Her hair fell off to one side of her face and shoulders

I couldn't move, but move was all I wanted to do, my body was on flames just by feeling hers close to mine.

"Bella, what are…"- She put a finger on my lips.

"Shhh…we don't need words right now."- She continued to lower her body; her face was now an inch form mine, her eye filled with lust and desire.

My hands gripped the covers, if I touched her right now, I wouldn't be able to stop, I missed her too much and the need I felt for her right now was very intense. The only part of my body moving was my chest, which moved fast due to my heavy breathing. She smiled and then that amazing tongue of hers licked her lips, I swallowed loudly and she giggled. She had me, and she knew it.

Her face came even closer, our lips almost touching, I could feel her warm breath on me, her tongue touched my lips and my body responded with a groan that erupted from my throat, she smiled and continued to move her tongue around the shape of my lips, instinctively my lips parted and my hands moved to her hips and she moaned at my touch, and I was a goner.

I rolled on the bed and was now on top of her, I put my hands under her body and pulled her so we would be in the middle of the bed. My lips met hers in a passionate kiss, my tongue searched for hers with need, my hand moved down to her leg hitching it on by back, and that allowed our bodies to get even closer.

I wanted her so much, I need her…I didn't want to wait any more, I wanted her now! I wanted to make her mine, to be the first one to be inside of her. To be the one she would give her virginity, I wanted to be the one she loved and trusted enough to take that step.

Her hands took the bottom hem of my t-shirt and pulled it up, I didn't resist, and my t-shirt was on the floor. Her touch one my bare skin sent this electric current to all of my body, setting it on fire.

I put her legs around my waist and she locked them there, pushing me hard against her center and we both moan with pleasure. There was a part of my mind that kept telling me to stop, that this was not the time with our family downstairs, but at this point my mind was not in control anymore.

"I touch me."- She begged leading my hands over her breasts; I've always thought about touching her like that, if I did there was no turning back.-"Please, I need to feel you."- She said out of breath. My hands moved on their own, and grazed over her breast, she arch her back with pleasure. Just watching her react like that sent my body into a state of frenzy, my lips seek for hers desperately, her hands pulled tightly on my hair making me moan. But this was still not enough, I needed her closer to me, I needed her skin and if like she had read my mind her hands came between our bodies and she pulled her top off, revealing a black strapless bra, and our bodies were touching, skin on skin, it was the most amazing feeling. I was fighting with myself, it was my mind reasoning against my body's desire and my body was totally winning.

My lips moved to her neck kissing and licking her skin, I kept moving down to her collar bone and down to her breasts, she moaned at my touch, arching her back; my hands caressed her breast over her silky bra while my lips gentle kiss around it. Her hands moved between our bodied again and reach for my pants, in my mind there was like a siren sounding to warn me of danger, we were crossing another line, in fact w were about to cross all the boundaries, about to break all the rules.

She unbuttoned my jeans and did the same with hers, the siren kept sounding but my body was moving on autopilot. My mouth moved down to her stomach kissing all the way down, until I reached her waistline, once again the siren sounded and once again I ignore it. I moved down and kissed her just above her black panties, and her most intimidated scent filled my nose, it was just as intoxicating and sweet as the scent of her skin.

My hands pulled her jeans down; I was now on my knees between her legs, I let my eyes roam her practically bare body, she was beautiful, perfect.

I lifted her leg to my lips and I kissed her soft, silky skin from her ankle, up her thigh, her hands move to my hair and she was panting.

"That feels so good. I'm burning all over my body…I want you so much."- She said with uneven breaths. I continued my wait up, to her stomach, her breast, her neck and finally kissing her lips again. She rolled over and pulled me with her she was now on top of me, my hands caressing her back. She pulled away and lifted her body, straddling me, she was beautiful, her long hair flowing down her body, her almost naked body, and the smile on her face. I was in heaven.

Her hands caressed my body gently and she leaned down, her lips kissing my skin, she started on my neck and move down until she reached my jeans.

Were we really going forward with this? Was this really the right time, with our family just a few feet away in the same house?

* * *

**_First of all don't hate for ending like this...a good suspense is always good. I hope i enjoyed the paintball game. How about Carlisle stripping and dancing, i bet you didn't see that coming. I'll try to post the next chapter really soon, but i can't promisse anything before monday. So please don't hate me..._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Thank you so much for all your reviews, you awesome!**_

_**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet after losing all of my stomach's content; I was watching my tears hit the shiny tile. As I watched the little drops, my mind was filled with images of the latest events of my life that lead me here.

How can you go from heaven to hell in second? How can someone's life change so much in so little time?

This night had begun in the most strange way, with me telling my mom about the man I loved, and to my surprise, not only did she already knew about it, but was also happy that I finally had found love.

We came to Edward's house to surprise the men we love, and found them covered in paint, just like little kids. The most funny thing was watching them dance and strip to their boxers in Edward's garden, even Carlisle. He moved his body and shook his hips, just like the others did.

Seeing Edward in his boxers and moving like that, made me go insane, he had the most amazing body. As I watched him, I realized I wanted, tonight. I was not going to wait anymore; I needed him to make love to me, to make me his forever.

So my mind came up with a plan, I Isabella Swan was going to seduce Edward Cullen. Yes you heard right, I was going to seduce him, I didn't know exactly how, but I was going to do it.

That was how this all began, with that stupid decision. How could I have been so selfish? I had seen his conflict, but I totally ignore it. And now everything changed.

In the moment we were about to finally reach our own personal heaven, there was a knock on the door.

"Edward? I know you are in there, dad is looking for you."- Alice said from behind the door.

"Go away, Alice."- Edward whined.

"Hurry up or get the hell out of there, they are on their way up."- Emmet said.

Edward moved, lay on his back and covered his face with his hands, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You should get dressed."- He said in a serious voice, not even looking at me.I got up and put my clothes on.

"Aren't you coming?"

"You go ahead…I'll be right out."

I left his room and he didn't move, he stayed in the same position, he didn't smile, and he didn't even look at me.

I joined the others at the game room, just a little before Carlisle, Esme, Phil and my mom, joined us. Edward was the last one in; he came close to me and held my hand.

"Well, first of all I want to apologize to the ladies from not being ourselves when you got here."- Carlisle said and we laughed, all except for Edward.-"Al though I have I feeling you all enjoyed the little show after."- He said grinning.

"You sure know how to move those hips, Carlisle."- Rosalie said.

"He has a lot of hidden talents."- Esme said smiling at him and he whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Anyway…I just wanted to say thank you to Renée for being understanding and for not judging Edward for his feelings towards Bella. We know it is a difficult and complicated situation, but I'm sure that with our support thing can go well."- Carlisle kept talking but couldn't hear him anymore, because I looked up to Edward's face and that was when I first saw it. The distance, the absence… and my heart stopped, in that moment I knew that something had changed.

The confirmation came later when everyone was ready to leave.

"Maybe it would be better if you stayed at Alice."- Edward said.

"Why?"

"I think is the right thing to do, I don't want your mother to get a bad impression."

"Ok, if that is what you want…"- He smiled but that smile didn't reach his eyes and kissed my forehead. Something was definitely wrong, but instead of talking to him about it, I left just like a coward. My mom decided she would go with Phil and encouraged me to stay at Alice's for the night.

I waited all night for him to call or text me, but nothing happened…I turned and turned in bed but I couldn't sleep. I got my phone about a hundred times to call him, but I was too afraid. So I began to search my mind looking for what could have possibly made him act like that? But I couldn't find anything…I started to panic and cry, my stomach turned and I had to run to the bathroom and vomit… I cried all night on the bathroom floor, I was still crying when I heard the bedroom door being opened, and I felt I hint of hope, but then I heard Alice humming a song.

"Good morning."- Alice said coming into the bathroom and grimaced when she saw my face.-"You look awful. Where's Edward?"

"Oh…he didn't come here."

"Really? Humm… is that why you look like that?"

"Something is wrong, Alice. I don't know what it is, but something is different."

"What do you mean?"

"He was acting different, I can't really explain it. It was like he wasn't there, there was this distant and absence in his eyes. He didn't even call me last night. I must have done something, but I don't know what I did."

"When did you notice this?"

"I saw it for the first time when we were all in the game room, when your father was talking."

"Hum…this was after you were in his room? What happened there?

"Nothing…I mean…we were very close, but then you knocked."

"I see…did he start it?"

"Uh?"

"Was he the one that took the initiative?"

"No…I mean, I started it, but he didn't stop me, he…"- There was something in Alice face that made me stop.

"So, you took him to his room, with all of the family there, knowing he wants to wait?"

"But…He…he didn't stop…"

"He is a man, Bella, what did you expect? He missed you all week…is body just took over…"

That was when I realized what I had done, I had seen the conflict in his eyes, I knew he wanted to wait, but I had to be selfish and do things my way…my God…I acted just like Jane, I used his physical needs to get what I wanted. I didn't stop to remember what he wanted, to remember the right thing to do. I didn't give him a chance… Because I had become the thing I most despised. Jane…

"What do I do now?"- I asked Alice.

"From what you told me, he is probably just having mind overload, he does that sometimes, he just needs to get his thoughts in order. Just give him some time…he does that since he was a child, I remember when my parents decided that it was best for him to was to attend that special school. He was in his room for two days, just writing and thinking or whatever he does."

"So what you're saying is, I should just wait? I can't do anything?"

"Bella, I think you are overreacting. Relax, he loves you, he will be here later."

I waited, and waited and nothing. It was getting dark, Alice and Jasper were at the garden, kissing and smiling, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of there; I got my things, went downstairs, and left a note for Alice saying I was going home.

Once I was inside my car, the tears started to fall down my cheeks again, I had to see him, I couldn't just wait. So I drove to his house and rang the bell repeatedly, until my finger got numb from pushing the button, and nothing. He didn't want to see me. But could I really blame him?

He had told me about how he felt with Jane, and how sickening it was to lose control, and I did the same to him.

I got on my car and drove home, when I got there Jacob was sitting on my porch, I wiped the tears and walked out of the car trying to look like my life hadn't crumbled into pieces.

**EPOV**

Reality had finally caught up with me, deep down I knew it was only a matter of time, but who in their right mind would be with a freak like me?

Last night my mind went on overload again, I hadn't had one of these in quite some time. I was so afraid that Bella saw me like that and realized how weird I was. That's why I thought it was better for her to leave, but as she left, I saw it in her eyes, she saw that I was different, maybe deep down I was hoping for Bella to insisted on staying, because when I was with Bella, it was all about her, my thoughts were totally on her, I didn't get distracted with anything else. But on the other hand, I didn't want her to see me like this, when I got these mind overloads, I kind of separated myself from the rest of the world, it was just me and immense quantity of non stopping thoughts, that I couldn't control.

So I spent hours writing or just thinking, I couldn't really explain it to other people, the only visual idea I could relate to this was when you're doing a check disk on a computer and see all the information filling the screen at great speed, that's how my mind worked, and all I could see was that information. I remember when I was younger that I would stay in my room for days, my mom would go in leave food and get out, no one ever talked to me, because they knew I would have answered back.

I wondered how Bella would react if she saw me like that, she probably would freak out and call an ambulance or something.

I didn't know exactly what caused this, the doctors said that a stressful or nervous situation or something like that could cause it, that it was like a defense mechanism, my mind shut me out from the rest of the world.

I thought back to what could have possibly caused it and the only situation that could remotely come close was when I almost took advantage of Bella last night. She had taken me to my room and did this seduction thing; it was amazing how at one minute she could blush at little things and the next she was pushing me against my mattress. It was really hot, so hot that even though my conscious sounded in alert, I couldn't stop touching her.

It was nothing like what Jane did to me, because I never really loved Jane and I knew she was using me, I knew I meant nothing to her. But with Bella was different, I loved to see how she reacted to me, how intense we could get. But when Alice knocked on my door, I realized what I was doing and I felt ashamed, so ashamed that I couldn't even look at Bella. I just lay there wanting to punch myself for being so inconsiderate. I mean…I was about to make love to her for the first time, her first time ever…with our family walking around the house. I hated myself for doing that, I was so selfish.

After that…my mind overloaded. I spend the whole night writing stuff, it didn't stop, for anything, when it finally slow down I was exhausted, I didn't even call Bella. God, I was such a freak.

I went to bed around seven in the morning and crashed…I woke up around five thirty in the afternoon, my body felt sore from yesterday's game and for being in bed for so long, so I decided to go for a run and put my muscle to work.

I got back, took a shower, ate something and went to meet Bella, I had some serious apologizing to do, but when I got there she had gone home leaving a note for Alice.

"Alice, did she tell you anything? Did you talk to her?"

"Just a little this morning, I found her crying on the bathroom floor."

"She was crying?"- Damn, it was worse than I thought; I had scared her away.-"Why did you call me."

"Well, from what she said it sounded to me like you were having one of those mind overloads, so I told her to give you time and relax."- She knew about it, and left…I knew it…

"Did she say anything else?"

"Oh…I don't know…I think she said something about feeling bad about what happened in your bedroom."- Stupid, shellfish freak…I had taken advantage of her and she felt bad about it. She must hate me right now.

I took off; Alice was still talking but I didn't care and was now driving to Bella's house, I had a lot of explaining to do. Would she forgive me? Would all this go away? I couldn't imagine what I would do if she didn't forgive.

Instead of parking a few blocks away like I usually did, I drove directly to her house, I was about to park in front of it when the image I saw made me stop. Bella was sitting on Jacob's lap, her arms around him, her eyes closed, he leaned to kiss her and she smiled and her hands went to his neck, just like she did when she kissed me.

I was feeling a mix of emotions…I was angry and wanted to get out of the car and take her from his arms and tell him she was mine, not his, I wanted to punch his lips so that he would be kissing anyone else. But I was also hurting…my heart was bleeding…I was too late. She had finally realized that I was not good for her. And there she was kissing him of the front porch of her house. She didn't have to hide with him, it was killing me but I had to admit he was the best choice for her…he probably even knew her better than I did, he was an easier relationship…I understood…she didn't want me anymore…it was over.

I couldn't stand to continuing watching them and all of my dreams, all of my life disappear in that kiss, so I drove off and I continued to drive. I got on the highway ready to disappear, but my mom's face came to my mind. I couldn't do that to her again, so I went home.

**BPOV**

I felt his lips close to mine and smiled, he was back…he had forgiven me. I took my hands to his beautiful hair, then froze everything was wrong…the touch of his lips was different and the hair was shorter, I opened my eyes and saw Jacob and pushed him away.

"Jacob? How could you?"- He smiled just smile and I got up.

"Oh, come on…you kissed me back."

"I…I…thought you were…"- I stopped my eyes were filled with tears again. It had been a dream, he didn't come looking for me, he hated me, and he didn't want me.

"Go on…you thought I was? Who did you think I was, Bella?"- He said furious.-"Tell me."

"I have nothing to tell you…"- I got my keys and went to the door.

"Nice…you come back home, cry on my shoulder for almost an hour, fall asleep, and then you ask me to kiss you, I do, you kiss me back and now you are reacting like this?"

"I was sleeping you moron…I was dreaming about…"- I stopped again. His eyes were filled with anger, his arms were shaking, his hands into fists. I had never seen him like that before.

"Who is he, Bella? At least tell me that…I know there's someone."

"Just leave me alone."- I opened the door but he grabbed my arm before I could close it.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you, Jacob. You're doing it to yourself. I've told you before I only want you has a friend, why do you keep pushing? Leave me alone!"- I shouted.

"Because I keep hoping you are going to wake up and she how much I love you."

"What difference does it make I don't love you, I lov…"- I was too tired for this.

"Go ahead say it; you love somebody else, don't you?"- I was losing my patience, I just wanted to get to my room and die…

"So what if I do? Jacob is none of your business, so just leave me alone."

"He doesn't deserve you…he'll never love you like I do."- I froze.

"You don't know what you're saying, Jacob."

"Oh…but I do. Do you really think and older guy like him could fall for someone like you? He is only probably just looking for a good time, Bella. Wake up!"- I was panicking by now…did he know? I didn't have the strength for this right now, I felt like my body was going to shut down.

"I don't know what you think you know, but you're wrong."

"Wrong? You really think he loves you?"- My tears came back, I felt them streaming down my cheeks, I didn't care anymore.

"It doesn't matter anymore…Jacob, leave me alone."- I tried to close the door, but he didn't let me.

"It doesn't matter? Is that why, you're crying? What did Emmet do? Did he hurt you?"- Uh? Emmet? He thought I loved Emmet?

"Uh?"

"Emmet did he hurt you? I know it's him, I've see all the presents and hugs and smiles. Are you insane?"- I started laughing, not because it was funny but out of relief or tiredness.

"Jacob, Emmet has a fiancée, a gorgeous fiancée. You are just friends; actually I don't think we're even that."

"So I'm wrong?"

"Yes!"- I shouted.-"There's nothing going on between Emmet and I, there never was."

"But there was someone. I know, I saw all the signs. Who is it?"- I was desperate to be alone; my mind was too tired, I was afraid I might say more than I should.

"Yes, Jacob, there was someone, I was, am and will always in love someone, I love him more than my life… but it doesn't matter, because I did something really stupid and he doesn't want me anymore. Happy now?"- He just looked at me, his mouth open in surprise, so I close the door in his face.

I went to my room and cried until I fell asleep, I had that same dream but Jane's face was replaced by mine, and I was the one that pushed away until he disappeared.

I had a hole in my chest, I could even breathe, I just stayed in bed, I didn't get up, I didn't eat, I didn't move.

"Bella, are you ok?"- My mom asked.

"I'm not feeling too well, I just need to rest."- My mom put her hand on my forehead.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine."

I stayed in bed… the of Saturday went by…Sunday went by…Monday went by…Tuesday went by…I didn't move, nothing stayed in stomach for a long time, when I finally slept, I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and my mom would come to me and she just held me. By Sunday night she call the doctor and he couldn't find anything wrong with me, medicine could not cure my problem, there was only one remedy, and he didn't want me anymore. I could hear my mother talk on the phone sometimes, but she didn't force me to talk to her.

Jacob stopped by, so did Alice and Rosalie, but I told my mom I didn't want to see anybody but that didn't stop Alice.

"Bella, what are you doing? What the hell happened?"- I didn't say anything.-"This is ridiculous, you don't say anything, neither does Edward…we are all worried."- At the sound of his name, I started to cry.-"Bella, please just tell me what happened."- But I couldn't, I just couldn't face the fact that I had lost him.

By Wednesday morning my mom could take it anymore.

"That's it Bella, I can't take this anymore. I tried to be patient; I tried talking to you…and nothing… what happened to you? The doctor said there's nothing wrong with you so get out of bed now!"- She shouted, but I didn't move. She dragged me out of bed, force me to take a shower, force me to put my clothes on, forced breakfast down my mouth and drove me to school.-"Get out of the car."

"No, don't do this to me…please mom."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened but enough is enough. I'll pick you up after school and don't you dare to leave or miss any class. I'll send you to your father, I swear I will."

"No, mom please…"

"Just go, Bella."- I could see the tears in her eyes, I was putting my mom to hell, and once again I was being selfish.

I got out of the car and walked to the main building, I forced myself not to look to see if Edward's car was there, I just kept walking. I could feel everyone eyes on me, but I did care. I just went from class to class without talking to anyone.

I set at a different table, by myself, I didn't even bothered to get any food, and it wouldn't stay in my stomach anyway so why bother. I hadn't see Edward yet, and I was afraid to. I had no idea how I would react, it would kill me, I knew it would.

"Bella, I'm really…happy to see you here."- Jacob said standing in front of my table.-"What's going on Bella, talk to me, please."

"Leave me alone, Jacob."- I said harshly.-"You should be happy, now there's no competition for you…why aren't you happy, uh? Is this what you wanted?"- I got up and left, went to the bathroom to wait for my next class, English class.

* * *

**_I know that this was not what you expected...but some of you had asked for a little drama, so here it is...Ok, so i know that they both overreacted...there's no such thing as a perfect relationship, but be patient because true love never dies. Let me know what you thought about this turn of events. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, I'm already working on it...but no promisses...don't forget to review..._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Thank you so much for your reviews, some o you like it, others not so much, but I think a little drama is good...but don't worry things will get on the right track again...Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it._**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Leave me alone, Jacob."- I said harshly.-"You should be happy, now there's no competition for you…why aren't you happy, uh? Wasn't this what you wanted?"- I got up and left, went to the bathroom to wait for my next class, English class.

I wasn't ready to see Edward again, but I couldn't miss class, I'm sure my mom would be extremely mad if I did. I had never seen her act like that before, but I couldn't blame her, I also never acted like this before.

A part of me was desperate to see him. Almost five days had gone by without seeing or hearing his voice. Why hadn't he called? I've waited and waited and nothing…I didn't had the courage to call him either, I was too afraid. I panicked just thinking he might not want me anymore, I was so afraid of losing him, that I had pushed him away myself.

I heard the bell, washed my face and walked to the class room; I waited until almost everyone was inside and then got in and took my seat, but I didn't look up.

"Hey, Bella nice to see you."- Mike said, but I didn't answer him.

"Good morning, everyone."- The sound of his voice was like a knife piercing my heart, I missed him so much, but he sounded different, I couldn't resist and looked up. He also looked different, tired with dark circles around his eyes, he hadn't shaved; even his clothes were not as perfect as he usually wore them. Our eyes met and what I saw, was not what I expected. I was expecting repulse and rejection, but all I saw was love, need and sadness. I didn't understand. If he still loved me why hadn't he called?-"Bella, it is nice to see you again."- He said, with his voice filled with emotion.

I tried not to look at him, but then he read the poem they were studying, it was by Lord Byron and I just could take my eyes off him.

_The dew of the morning  
Sank chill on my brow  
It felt like the warning  
Of what I feel now.  
Thy vows are all broken,  
And light is thy fame:  
I hear thy name spoken,  
And share in its shame. _

They name thee before me,  
A knell to mine ear;  
A shudder comes o'er me  
Why wert thou so dear?  
They know not I knew thee,  
Who knew thee too well:  
Long, long shall I rue thee  
Too deeply to tell.

In secret we met  
In silence I grieve  
That thy heart could forget,  
Thy spirit deceive.  
If I should meet thee  
After long years,  
How should I greet thee?  
With silence and tears.

I also couldn't stop the tears from falling, I hung on every word he read, I missed his voice, just hearing him like this made me feel better, I closed my eyes and let my mind wondered to the memory of our time together. How could all of that end, like this? We didn't even talk about it. I had been so childish and stupid. Why didn't I call him? Why didn't I fight for him?

**EPOV**

This week had been hell…Bella hadn't been in school or work all week, I didn't understand. The only reason my mind could come up with, was that she didn't want to face me; she didn't want to look at my face and tell me she had moved on. She probably felt guilty or something.

It was better this way, not seeing her; I didn't know how I would react when I saw her. I was dying inside…who I was fooling, I was dying to see her. I missed her too much; I wanted to see her even if it was in Jacob's arms. Being without her was driving me insane. I couldn't eat, or sleep.

My family kept asking me what had happened, but I didn't have the strength to tell them, not that I was a coward, but I didn't want them to suffer with me, I didn't want them to think bad about Bella.

I drove by her house every night, I even thought about going inside, but what if he was there, in her bed, holding her. Could I have survived that?

I don't how but I had managed to get up and come to work, just hoping to see her, even if I saw her from a distance it would suffice, I just need her…

And now there she was, but she looked so fragile, she looked like she was in pain, our eyes met and the sadness I saw in them, was incomprehensible. Shouldn't she be happier? She had chosen the easier way, she should feel better. Was I missing something? Looking at her right now sitting next to him, I realized how much of a coward really was. I just let her go…I didn't fight for her. The image of that kiss, made my mind go into overload again, I was going insane.

I used the strength I had left and looked away. The class continued with the analysis of a poem form Lord Byron, I saw when Jacob put the sheet between the two of them and got close to her. I wanted to go there and smash his head on the that table; I wondered what she would think of me if I did that.

I read the rest of the poem and avoided looking in her direction, there was a time when I thought she was crying, but why would she do that? She made her choice…and I didn't bother her and didn't go after her and begged her to come back to me, all thought I really wanted to.

The class seemed to take forever to end, I didn't speak much, and she didn't speak at all. I wondered if she felt guilty, was she being consumed by guilt. Was that why she looked like that? It broke my heart to seeing her like this, I had to somehow make her feel better, I didn't want her to suffer. She was all that matter, my feelings were not important; I needed to make her feel better.

The bell rang and everyone got up, I couldn't let her leave with talking to her. I had to keep her here with me, just a little bit more…

"Bella, could I please have a word with you?"- She nodded and stayed seated, waiting for everyone to leave, and then she finally looked at me, our eyes met again and I felt it, that drawn, that electric current flowing between us. God! I missed that.

Instinctively my feet moved closer to her, she got up and took a step on my direction. I felt an urge to hold her, and kiss her…I tried to fight it, but my feet kept moving, I stopped about two feet away, I could almost smell her intoxicating scent.-"Bella…I…just wanted you to know that…I understand, you don't have to feel guilty…I can see why you chose Jacob, he is the easier choice…I'm sure it will be the best for you…"- My voice fainting away by the end.

"What?"- She looked confused.-"What are you talking about?"-She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts, tears streaming down her cheeks.-"I do feel guilty…I should have never taken you to your room, it was so selfish of me…I'm so sorry…I really deserved your rejection, I understand why you didn't want me..."- I was completely lost. What was she talking about?

"Bella, I don't understand? I didn't rejected you…I loved every second of what happened in my room, it definitely wasn't the right time, but I loved it. I didn't reject you."

"No…not then…after that you were distant …and you sent me away…I waited all night for you to call…"- Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Bella, I sent you away, because I didn't want you to see how I act when my mind takes control over me, I didn't want you to see the freak I am. I was afraid to scare you away, then I went to Alice's to be with you and you were gone, and I went to your house and…it was too late."- The tears I had been holding were streaming freely from my eyes; she looked as confused as I was.

"No…no…I saw it in your eyes, I saw the conflict you were having, and I still kept going…I wanted you… and the fact of knowing you wanted to wait, didn't stop me…I was selfish just like Jane … and then you sent me away because you realized that…and I knew you hated me…and I went to your house, I rang that bell until I couldn't feel my finger anymore and you didn't open the door…so I got the message and I left."

" I went for a run… and you left, alright… into Jacob's arms…I saw it Bella."- She looked surprised and offended.

"You saw it? What did you see?"

"I got to your house and you were in his arms, smiling and kissing him…I saw it… and I respected you choice, it's been killing me…but I understood…"- My voice broke, this was too much. She got a thoughtful look and then gasped and shook her head and more tears came down her cheeks.

"I was dreaming about you…I thought it was you…but when his lips touch me and when my hands touched his hair, I realized it wasn't you…and I pushed him away, we had a huge argument and I haven't really talked to him since that day."- We stayed in silence for a long time…had it all been a misunderstanding? An overreaction? Had I been that blind?

**BPOV**

My mind was working in full speed trying to digest all that had been said. By the look in his face he was doing the same. He thought I had chosen Jacob over him, how could he think thar? He was my life…and was he saying he hadn't rejected me? He had just been afraid that I would see the down side of his geniality. My God…

"How did we let things go this far?"- I asked.

"I don't know…I was so afraid of losing you and then I saw you with him…"- He was crying again and I began to feel a bit of hope in my heart…we could survive this…it wasn't over…the love was still there, I could see it clearly. He still loved me…

"So…you didn't reject me for acting like Jane?"- He came closer and his eyes searched mine.

"You could never act like her Bella; you are the total opposite of her. I didn't feel used…I wanted you as much you wanted me. I still do… yes, I felt a bit of conflict but only because the moment wasn't right and the prove of that was that we got interrupted."

"But I notice the difference…you were so distant…"

"That was my mind overloading, it's kind of weird thing…I kind of get shut out from the world, I didn't want you to see me like that, I'm sorry…"- His eyes showed nothing but sincerity and I felt so stupid.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted…Alice told me about that…but I didn't listen, all I could think about was Jane, I felt so guilty about doing the same to you…and Jacob…it was nothing…please believe me…"- Before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine, and we kissed desperately, our lips moving hungrily, feeling the need we had for each other.

"I'm sorry I was such a coward and didn't fight for you…If I had done something…if I had talk to you…"

"No…don't blame yourself;"- I said interrupting him.-"I was the one who overreacted, I acted like a child and ran away instead of talking to you."

"We both did…"- He said caressing my cheek…and kissed me again, our tears mixing together while our emotions ran freely, we needed that…we needed that healing moment. With every kiss I felt my heart being put back together again, all the pieces been united with the intensity of our love. All the strings that had been broken between us were now being replaced by a million steel cables, uniting our lives, and making as whole again. Everything in my life, all of my dreams, my thoughts, everything that made me who I was, was being intertwined with Edward, in that healing moment there was no more Bella and Edward, from now on there was only us, we were one, just like that Neruda poem, my hands were his hands, my eyes were his eyes, my life was his life.

"Did you feel that?"- He asked completely overwhelmed.

"Yes…"

"Bella, you are my live now…we can never let something like this happen again."

"I know…do you forgive me?"- I asked

"Yes…do you forgive me?"

"Yes…I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…it's all the past now…"- He said and kissed me again.

"Wow…we just survived our first fight."- I said and we both smile.

"Promise me, we'll never have another fight again…I could not survive going through all that again."

"I promise."

"We'll have to talk about everything, so there is no room for misunderstandings, ok? If you feel the tiniest doubt about anything, you'll have to tell me."

"I promise."- He put his arms around me holding me tightly.

"Oh, my God!"- We heard someone's voice and reality hit us. I had completely forgotten that we were still in school. We turned around and saw Angela holding the door knob and looking at us in surprise, better in shock, Edward arms fell letting me go and panic shaped his face.

"What? Is Bella there?"- I heard Jessica's voice. Angela closed the door a little bit and put her index finger over her lips, asking us to be silently and then close the door.

"No, the room is empty, I just remembered something really stupid, never mind, let's go and look in the paper's room."- After I heard them walk away, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close…I had completely forgot we were in school."

"Do you think she'll keep a secret?"- Edward asked in a concern voice.

"Yes, Angela is a good person, she is one of my best friends, I trust her completely."

"Are you sure? I would really hate for us to go through another heavy situation right now."

"Don't worry, trust me."- He smiled.-"I should go, my mom is picking me up, I owe her an apology, for my behavior in the last few days."

"Ok, do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Please call Alice, she's really freaking out."

"I need to apologize to her, actually to Rose as well. God! I was such a drama queen."- He laughed.-"Will I see you later?"

"Yes, nothing is keeping me from you again; I'll see you, even if I have to break into your house again."- I smiled.

"I really don't want to leave…"

"I know…but this is our reality for now."- I knew he was right, but I had just gotten him back, I wanted to stay with him.

"I love you Edward, never forget that."

"I love you too. Now go before someone else comes in here."- I kissed him gently and left.

I felt like a new person, actually I was a new person. I was complete new Bella, I felt alive again. I had been so stupid, we still had a lot to talk about, but one thing was sure we would not survive apart from each other; we shared the same life, now.

I didn't realize we were in there for so long, classes were over and the halls were practically empty. I needed to find Angela, I walked to the paper room but she wasn't there so I went outside, to look for her. I spotted her in the parking lot, talking to my mom who did not seem to be very happy. They saw me approaching and my mom kept her eyes on me.

"Hi, mom."- I said smiling and she looked surprised, came closer and hugged me.

"Oh, honey…it's so good to see you smiling again. I was so worried."

"I'm ok, now. We'll talk later. Do you mind if I have a talk with Angela."

"I'll just wait here, take your time."- My mom must have been really worried because she didn't argue with me.

I took Angela to the side and looked around to see if no one was close enough to hear us, she just looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, for not saying anything."

"I'm your friend; I would never betray you like that."- She smiled widely.-"You and Edward, my God, I can't believe it. Do you love him? Does he love you?"

"Yes, very, very much."

"I'm very happy for you, Bella. You deserve an awesome guy like him."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you something really personal?"

"Sure."

"Did you guys have a fight? Was that why you were missing school?"

"Yes…it was a huge misunderstanding."

"I thought so, he was really sad all week."

"We are ok, now…I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret, you understand."

"Bella, you don't have to ask me that, I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"But, you have to promise me to tell me how this happened. I'm dying to know. I mean all of us look at him, drooling but I never thought…wow this is so cool! I'm there for you, for whatever you need."

"Thanks Angela. That means a lot. I really need to go right now, but I promise I'll tell you all about it later."- We hugged, I really love Angela, she was so pure and honest, it was easy to be her friend.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to; you don't know how good it feels to be able to talk to you about this. But I really need to go now, see tomorrow."

"Bye."

I watched her leave and went back to my mom, she was inside the car. I got in and took my seat; she started the car and drove away.

"I can see that you're better, does that have anything to do with Edward?"

"Yes."

"What happened between you two? You were fine when I left on Friday."

"It was really stupid, I overreacted about something stupid and I thought he didn't want me anymore, so I left and he came here and found me and Jacob. That moron, I hate him so much right now."

"You shouldn't say that, he came by every day to see how you were doing."

"He had an important role in Edward's behavior, you see when I came home Jacob was there and I was devastated, so I cried on his shoulder but I hadn't slept all night and ended up falling asleep in his arms, and I was dreaming and he kissed me and Edward saw it. He thought I had chose to be with Jacob and just couldn't face him. We both acted stupid jumping into conclusions without talking to each other, and ended up hurting each other deeply."

"I see…did you make up."

"Yes…there are still a lot of things we need to talk about, but we forgave each other, and that's the main thing."

"Bella, you are too deep into that relationship, it's not healthy, and the proof of that is the way you acted the last few days…I don't know but maybe this is not the best for you."

"No…don't even go there…all relationships have ups and downs."

"Bella, you were in bed for days. That is not a down it is insane behavior."

"Mom, no matter what you said, I'm not leaving Edward ever again, this only happened because we are afraid to lose each other. This are different now, something changed inside of me, it's like our lives are intertwined, you can't remove one without destroying the other, and the last few days are a proof of that. We need to be together, it's the only way we can both survive."- I had to make her understand how deep and intense our feelings were.

"Honey that sounds a bit drastic, you're so young…"

"I know that mom, but it's not drastic, it's just intense, we belong to each other, I have no doubt of that now, so please understand. I'll only be happy and complete if he is in my life."

"I don't know, I was freaking out this past few days. I felt so impotent, watching you suffer and not being able to do anything about it. What if it happened again?"

"It won't…I think we both learned our lesson. Mom, I really would like to have your support, it would be a lot easier, but if you don't accept this it will only drive me away from you. I won't be able to live without him. This is not a threat, it's the reality."- She was quiet for the rest of the ride home. I didn't say a word, letting her alone with her thoughts.

"I don't want to lose you, Bella. But I also don't want to see you suffer."- She said parking in the drive way.

"Mom, I know this is difficult for you, and it must have been a nightmare seeing me like that, and I'm sorry for that. I know things will be different from now, we are different, stronger."

"But what if something else happens?"

"I don't think it will, but if it does, I'll deal with it, first with Edward, and then with you. I'm still learning how to live. I'll make many mistakes, but I'll make them with you and Edward by my side."

"Oh, honey…"- She pulled me into her arms.-"I just wished I could protect you from all that."

"You can't, it's called growing up, and that's something I have to do by myself, you'll just have to trust me."

"I know, but it is so hard…Bella you looked like you had given up on life."

"I don't have a life without him, mom. I know this sounds a bit lunatic. But it is true…and we are learning how to build our relationship and how to be together, to live with our differences we made a huge mistake, but it is over now. We will learn from this and grow stronger."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am."- She looked at me and then smiled and shook her head.

"Ok, enough with the heavy, let's go inside, I'm sure you are starving."

"Actually I am."- We walked out of the car and she put her arms around me.

"I'm really happy to have my daughter back."

We went inside and she cooked for me, I was so hungry that I didn't even complaint about the strange taste the omelet had. I told her about my talk with Edward, and I could see she had calm down, but I couldn't blame, I had acted really stupid.

* * *

**_So, they are back together again...uff...I hope you liked it. Now will they still go to the Spring dance? Will they spend spring break together?_**

**_Don't forget to review...I'll try to post the next chapter soon...thank you for reading._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for the amazing reviews, you guys are absolutely awesome. Her is another chapter, hope you enjoy it...**_

* * *

It felt great to have my life back, to feel alive again, my actions had worried and hurt some of the most important people in my life I had a lot of apologizing to do.

"Mom, would you mind if I went out for a little while?"

"Where are you going?"

"I should go to AliRose and apologize to Alice and Rosalie."

"That's a great idea; they were very worried about you."

"I feel badly about all of this, but I just couldn't react, I couldn't make myself move…"- Memories of the feelings that had hold me to my bed filled my mind, but I quickly pushed them away.

"Well that's behind out backs now, let's not talk about it ever again. You know I hate that, we should look forward. So if you want to keep your job, I think you should go there. Do you want me to go with you?"- This is why I loved my mom, she never dwelled in the past, she always forgave and moved on.

"Thank you, but I should do this alone."

"Will you be late? Is Edward stopping by there?"

"I don't know…would it be ok, if I did?"

"Just let me know first."

"You know, you are the best mom ever."

"Yeah…yeah…"- She said rolling her eyes.

I went upstairs and changed into something more professional, I fix my hair a little bit, but looking at my reflection I doubted it would improve anything, I looked awful. I got my keys and went downstairs, I kissed my mom and left.

"Wait up, Bella."- I heard Jacob's voice behind me, and my blood started to boil. I couldn't forget that things would have never gotten so far if Edward hadn't seen that stupid kiss. I turned around fuming.

"What do you want Jacob, I have to go somewhere."

"Are you meeting him?"- He said in a cold voice, making angrier.

"It's none of your business, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were, and from what I see, you are a lot better."

"Yes, I'm much better."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"No, probably not."

"Did it have to do with the mystery guy?"

"Yes."

"Humm…he must be a real jerk to make you suffer like that." I felt my heart bit faster with anger.

"No, you're wrong, he is a great amazing guy. You're the jerk, Jacob; in fact it was because of you that things got so bad."

"Ah…because of me? Right…You are so blind."

"Yes because of you, and that stupid persistence, that will never take you anywhere."- I could see that my words were hurting him, but he needed to know his actions made me suffer.-"He came by to talk to me and saw you kissing me, you moron. So if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself because you were a part of this too."- I said coldly, his mouth dropped in surprise. I turned my back and opened the car door, I was about to enter but he held my left arm.

"Let go of me Jacob, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Bella, I'm sorry…I just…"

"Please just let me go!"

"No, you have to listen to me."

"Let me go!"- I shouted.

"No."

"If you don't let go of my arm right now, you'll be very sorry."

"What don't tell he'll come and smash my face? Uh… I would love it if he did."- With that I lost it, and with thinking took my fist to his nose that started to bleed with the impact. He froze stunned by my reaction, I turned around, got on my car and left not turning back to see if he was ok. When I started to calm down, my hand started to hurt, really bad.

I got to AliRose and used the keys Alice had given me, the place was really quiet, and they were already building the catwalk for the opening. I went upstairs, opened the door to the reception area where I worked and saw their office door open. I felt a little nervous, I actually I felt embarrassed for the way I acted.

I came to the door and looked inside, they were working at their desks, so I knock on the door, and the pain I felt in my hand send tears to my eyes.

"Bella!"- Alice said running in my direction and hugging me.-"You're up, it's so good to see you."

"Cinderella is out of bed, did the prince kiss you?" - Rosalie said smiling.

"My God! You look even worse than he does. What happened? We were freaking out."- Alice said.

"I'm so sorry. I just got really down, I couldn't get out of bed…it was really childish of me to do that, and neglect my responsibilities here."- She took my hand and led me to the couch and we all took a seat.

"Don't be silly, Bella. We understand."

"Yes, honey, we've all been there."- Rosalie said with a sympathetic smile.

"I feel really bad, I'm really sorry. I'll understand you if don't want me to continue to work here."

"Don't be silly."- Alice said.-"Could you, please just tell us what happened? Edward didn't say a word."

I told them everything that had happened since Friday night, about how we let our fears and insecurities take over; I told them everything, even about punching Jacob."

"You really punched him?"- Alice asked laughing.

"Yes, I lost it. But I probably did it wrong because my hand hurts like hell."

"I can't believe you did that."- Rosalie said.-"Oh…Emmet is going to love that."- I could almost imagine all the jokes he was going to do about this.

"Let me see your hand."- Alice said, I extended my hand and we both gasped when we saw how swollen it was.-"You need to go to the hospital, I think you broke you hand."

"Really?"- I said studying my hand.

"Yeah, look how blue it's getting. You need to go to the hospital."

"No, I hate hospitals."

"Don't be such a baby, come on I'll drive you."

"Can I go too?"- Rosalie asked.

"Sure but, why?"

"Are you kidding? I want to see the look on Edward face when he finds out."- I rolled my eyes and let them take me to the hospital. On the way there they told me about all that had happened in my absence. Alice had talk to Principle Clapp who was very happy about AliRose using the football players, on the other hand the players took a little more convincing to do, in fact that had to use the cute girls card. Alice and Rosalie would be going to school tomorrow to finalize things and to choose the players.

We got to the hospital and Alice didn't take me to the Emergency, she walked into another building, we went up an elevator into a reception area.

"Hello, is Dr. Carlisle available?"- She asked a nurse.

"I'll check."

"Thank you. Tell him that his daughter is here."

"Oh…"- The nurse said and got on the phone.

"Alice, you don't have to bother you dad, I'm sure he has like really sick people to help, this is nothing."

"Stop whining. My dad is the best doctor I know, and you are my friend, I'm not going to let some amateur look at your hand."

"This must be my lucky day."- Carlisle said from behind us and we all turned around. He was wearing blue scrubs and a white doctor overall on top. I had to admit he look really hot.-"Three beautiful women waiting for me."

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, princess."- He said hugging and kissing her.-" Hello Rosalie…"- He kissed her cheek and looked at me, then he came closer and hugged me.-"It's so good to see again, Bella. We were worried about you."

"It's nice to see you again too, Carlisle."

"So what brings you all here?"- He asked and Rosalie laughed.

"Oh, Bella injured her hand punching a guy."- Rosalie said and Carlisle looked at me with the most surprise look on his face.

"Don't worry it wasn't Edward."- Alice said.

"Oh good…let me see it."- He said and extended my hand for Carlisle to examine it.-"Come with me, we better get an X-Ray done."

"We'll wait here."- Alice said.-"Do you want me to hold your purse for you?"-She asked.

"Thanks, if my mom calls, please answered it and let her know I'm fine."

"Sure."

I fallowed Carlisle trough a long corridor he put his arm around me and led the way, when we got to the X-Ray place he came close and talk to a nurse explain what he needed and she smile melting, and promptly did what he asked.

"Let's take a seat over there and wait for the X-Ray."- He said after it was done, we sat down and I felt his eyes on me.

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Family always comes first."- He said and I rejoice at the sound of those words.-"So, does your being here mean, you and Edward worked everything out?"

"Yes, we have. I'm sorry for worrying you, I feel really bad about it."

"So, you are back together again."

"Yes."- He sighed of relief.-"We still have a lot to talk about; it was just a huge misunderstanding, we let stupid things get in our way."

"I see…well I'm glad it is over. I don't think either of you could take it a lot longer. Have you been eating properly? You look worse than he does."

"So, I've been told, we'll be fine. I'm really sorry, I just overreacted, I was so afraid of losing him…that I ended up pushing him away."

"Well, the important thing is that it is over. You and Edward are only starting your relationship; you're still getting to know each other…a strong and lasting relationship takes hard work."

"I know, I'm just really new at all of this."- He smiled.

The nurse came back and handed him the X-Ray, we went back through the corridor and he took me to an empty room, and looked at the X-Ray and told me to sit on the empty bed.

"Well, it has a minor fracture, nothing serious."-He said smiling.-"You must have hit the guy really hard."

"Well, he really deserved it."

"I'll just put a splint around it for a few days. Wait here I'll be right back."- He left and a second later, Edward came flashing in the door and put his arms around me holding me tightly.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. How did you know I was here?"

"I called you and Alice answered and told me what happened."- He pulled away and looked at me appraising me, from top to bottom, like he would do with a car or something, checking if there was more damage.-"Did he hurt you? Did he try anything?"

"No, we were just arguing and I lost it…and I punched him in the nose, there was blood all over his face."- He smiled.

"I can't believe you did that. I wish I had been the one to do that, it's been on my mind for the last couple of days. Can I see your hand?"- I lifted my hand and showed to him and he grimaced when he saw how ugly it looked.

"It looks a lot worse than it actually is."- I said.

"I should just go there and teach him a lesson."

"I think I made my point clear."- He laughed.

"Yeah, I think you did. I'll make it all better."-And he gently kissed my hand.-"There, now it will feel a lot better."- How cute…I missed him so much; those four days without him seemed like months.

"Hum…You know I really hurt right here."- I said pointing to my cheek and he gave me that crooked smile I absolutely loved and kissed my cheek.

"Anywhere else?"-He asked grinning.

"Right here."- I said pointing to the corner of my lips and he kissed me and my body reacted instantly to his touch.

"Anywhere else?"- He said with uneven breaths.

"Yeah…just a little to your right."- I whispered and he kissed my lips gently, and it felt so good. I needed him so much… I used my good hand to pull him close to me…I was desperate for his touch.

"Ahem…"-Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention, we turned around and he was standing at the door with a nurse. He smiled and winked at us and of course I blushed. Edward moved to let his father work but didn't leave the room.-"Ok…that should do it."- Carlisle said.-"It will probably hurt a little for a couple of days; you should ice it, to stop the swelling."

"Thank you Carlisle."- He came closer and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for bringing back the smile to my son's face."- Of course I blushed again and Edward smiled, looking at me with his eyes filled with love and adoration.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome; it's great to see like this again."

"It's great to be like this again."- He said winking at me.

"You should call your mother."

"I already did."

"Good, I'll see you later, take care of her."

"I will."- Carlisle left and Edward smiled at me and held me in his arms.-"My little tiger…"- he said kissing my hair.

"Can we go? I hate hospitals, this smell makes me sick."

"Sure."

When we got outside, I was surprised to see Emmet and Jasper standing there. When Emmet saw me, he smiled widely.

"Wait to go, Bella."- Emmet said mimicking a punch and Rosalie started laughing; I followed her eyes and looked at Edward that had a really annoyed expression.-"It's great to see you again."- Emmet said hugging me really tightly.

"It's great to see you again, too."- He smiled and it was Jasper's turn.

"Good to have you back with us."

"Thank you."

"You know Bella, next time you punch someone, this is how you do it."- Emmet said, showing me his hand.-"If you put your thumb over your fingers, it will make your punch harder, which will cause more damage, and you won't get hurt."- I had to smile, and Edward rolled his eyes in disparagement.

"There won't be a next time, right Bella?"- Edward said with a very serious face and pushing Emmet away.

"I would be so sure about that."- Emmet said laughing.-"Bella has an inner warrior, she hasn't discovered yet, so it is always good to know what you're doing."- He said smiling.

"Thank Emmet."

"We should go."- Edward said in that stern tone, that made my body crave him.

We walked side by side, afraid that someone would see us, but I could feel that warn electrical current flowing between us, surrounding us. We go on the elevator and he stood against the opposite wall, his eyes met mine, I got lost in the intensity of the feelings I saw. I could hear the others talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying; all my focus was on the gorgeous man in front of me.

I couldn't believe that I almost lost him, I missed him so much, it felt like we had been apart for years and were now finally reunited.

"So, I'm guessing you two need some alone time tonight."- Alice said when we got to the parking lot, and I blushed.

"Yes, sorry."- Edward said.

"I'm happy to have you back to normal."- Alice said hugging him.

"Yeah."- Emmet said.-"I couldn't stand that ugly sad face anymore. Hum… This definitely calls for a hug."- He said putting his arms around his brother and sister.

"Aww…aren't they cute."- Rosalie said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok…Emmet you can let go now, I can't breathe."- Alice's muffled voice said.

"Not just yet."- He said laughing and Edward joined him

"You're going to kill me."- She said trying to move.-"Don't make me take a drastic measure."- Immediately he let her go.-"Thank you."

"So, we'll see you tomorrow, Bella?"- Rosalie asked.

"Of course you will."

"Great!"- Alice said.-"Now let's leave them alone."

We said goodbye and Edward escorted me to his car; he looked around and then opened the door for me.

"So, where do you want to go?"- He asked as he took his seat.

"Home…I want to go home with you."- His eyes met mine and we got lost in ourselves for a long time before he started the car.

We drove in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company; Edward took my hand in his and held it all the back to his house…our home. I texted my mom on the way there so she wasn't worried about me.

When we got there, he opened the car door for me again, cupped my face with his hands and smile.

"Welcome home, my love."- I felt my lips open into a wide smile right before he kissed me desperately.-"Thank you for forgiving me, my life has no meaning without you."- He said with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Thank you, for taking me back after I acted like such a child."- Our lips met again, with every movement I could feel that healing again, removing all our sorrow, all the hurt.-"Edward, I don't want us to cry anymore, I don't want the memory of what happened to haunt us, I want to forget about it and be able to be happy and laugh."

"I want that too, I don't ever want to make you cry again."

"Well, that won't be easy…I can be very emotional."- He smiled.

"Ok, only tears of happiness are allowed, deal?"

"Deal. I love so much, Edward."

"I know…and I love you too."

"Wow…that was really mushy."- We started to laugh and it felt so good to be able to laugh again.

"Come on; let's get some ice on your hand."

We went inside the house and Edward got an ice pack that he put on my hand, while we snuggled on the couch, just holding and enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again.

**EPOV**

Bella was sleeping in my arms, it felt amazing being with her like this again, I gently caressed the outline of her face; she was so beautiful, even with her face reflecting all the pain she had suffered in the last few days. I realized that, what people usually say about us only true appreciating something after you almost lost it, was very accurate. That's how I felt, I was noticing things in Bella I had never notice before, the shape of her face, of her nose and lips, her eye brows. It was almost like I was seeing her for the first time.

Looking at her right now, it seemed unbelievable that I had almost lost her without even trying to fight for her, I had been so cowardly stupid. I knew that something like that would never happen again; because I would never let her go even if that cost my life, I had no life without her was sure of that. When we kissed earlier after our conversation, I felt the change occurring in my life, we were now connected deeply, and our lives were now completely intertwined in each other. We had both been so broke and in that healing moment I felt every little piece being put back together, mine's inside of her, and hers inside of me, and now we were the same. The same heart, the same feelings, the same breathe, the same life. One could not survive without the other, this feeling was empowering and at the same time scary…I never felt so strong and so vulnerable at the same time.

She moved in my arms and I adjusted my body to give her room to be comfortable, I saw when her face twitched as she moved her hand and anger filled my body. How I would love to break Jacob's face. How I wished I had been the one to punch him. I smiled picturing my little fragile Bella, hitting him in the nose; it must have been so funny.

She looked so small and fragile; all I wanted to do was to protect her, to keep her safe in my arms forever. But deep down I knew Emmet was right, there was this other Bella inside of her, I had seen bits of her…she was strong, independent, bold and fearless, which made her even more irresistible. My beautiful angel could sometimes become a fierce puma…

I felt tired, but I couldn't sleep, I was so afraid of waking up and realizing I had being dreaming for the last hours, I wanted to be sure she wouldn't disappear from my arms again. So I set there watching her sleep in my arms and filling my lungs with her scent, I felt almost high like if I was a junky getting a fix of my favorite drug.

The time went by, it was dark outside. I moved my body slowly and got up; I was going to surprise Bella with a special dinner. I could almost see the smile she would get on those beautiful delicious lips.

I went to the kitchen and started to get everything ready. I was going to cook Fettuccine with Porcini Mushrooms; I knew she was going to love it.

I set the table elegantly, I smiled remembering when I used to pout every time my mom taught me this kind of thing, she always said « _Trust me Edward, one day you'll find a special girl who you want to please, and you'll thank me for this_» She was so right; I should call her later and thank her. I decorated the table with candles and rose petals, it looked beautiful, Bella would love it. This was perfect for what I wanted to do.

I did everything as quietly as I could, she didn't wake up, she must have been really tired, I couldn't help but feel guilty about it. But I pushed those feelings away, I didn't want to think about that anymore, I wanted to be happy and make her happy.

"Hey, there."- Bella said stretching and yawning and I came around the kitchen counter and hugged her.

"Hello, beautiful, did you get some rest? How you hand?"

"Yes I feel rested, and my hands still hurt a little…humm…something smells delicious."- She said smiling just like I knew she would.-"How long was I sleeping?"

"You slept for about three hours."

"No… really? That long?"- She said with a sad face.-"I can't believe I slept when there is so much kissing to catch up to."- I laughed, God…I missed her.

"We have time…"- I said kissing her lips gently, and pulling away.

"We could start right now…"- She said putting her arms around my neck and pulling me close to her.

"Very tempting, but…dinner is ready, Ms Swan."

"Ok…but only because I'm starving. I'm just going to wash my face, ok?"

"Sure take your time." – She went to the bathroom and I put some music on, lighted up the candles and dimed the lights, everything was perfect.

"Wow, this is beautiful."- Bella said looking at the table, she looked at me and smiled, just like I knew she would, it made me happy knowing that I knew her well enough to predict her reaction.

"You deserve this and so much more."- She blushed and I went closer to her and caressed her now deep red cheek.-"I missed this."- And I kissed her softly.-"Now, please sit down.

**BPOV**

He held the chair out for me, like he usually did and kissed my cheek before he set down in front of me. The table looked beautiful; it was really romantic, just what we needed.

The food was delicious has always, and we ate a lot, and laughed when we both finished for the second time.

"It was delicious, Edward. Wow, I was really hungry."

"Me too, I haven't eaten very well the past few days."- We both felt the weight of the guilt and smiled sadly at each other for a little while.

"Edward, I want to ask you something."- I said breaking the silence.

"Anything, Bella, you can ask me anything."- After this morning, I knew it was true, we were so deeply connected that we would do anything for one another.

"Next time you have one of those…mind overloads, I want to be with you."- He thought for a little and said:

"Ok, the next time it happens I won't send you away."

"Thank you."- He smiled and took the plates away; when he came back he pulled his chair close to mine.

"Bella, I want to give you something…"- I was about to protest but he kept going.-"and before you complain about it, let me explain."- He took my unharmed hand in his and looked deep in my eyes.-"I don't want you to ever doubt my feelings for you, I'm only yours. It's like that Neruda poem we read last week "_So I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep"_- I loved when he quoted poetry like that, it was beautiful.-"I never really understood the true meaning of these words until today when I felt my life being connected with yours. You felt it too, didn't you?"- I nodded, not wanting to interrupt his chain of thought.-"So, I want to give you something to always remind you of that moment, that every time you look at it, you know how much I love you, and how I don't exist without you."- His voice tremble with all the emotion he felt and I had to fight my tears. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a little black box and my heart went into a frantic mode. He put the box in front of me and studied my reaction.-"Open it."

My hand was shaking when I took the box in my hand, in my mind there were a lot of possibilities on what was inside that box, but only one truly scared me.

My heart was pounding when I opened the little box, inside there was a heart shaped crystal with a gold chain.-"It was my grandmother; she gave it to me on my eightieth birthday, she said I should keep it until I found someone worthy of it."- My eyes filled with tears again, but at the same I felt a little relieved.

"It's beautiful."

"It represents my heart and my life, which belong to you now."- He said getting on his knees putting the chain around my neck.-"I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, my love."- Ok, so now my eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore, and they streamed freely down.-"Those better be tears of happiness, Ms. Swan."

"They are…thank you, I love it, and I love you."- He put his arms tightly around me with his head resting on my chest.

"I'll never hurt you again…I promise…"- His voice was almost a whisper due to all of the emotion he felt, suddenly he started to cry, his shoulders moving has he let out his sorrow or guilt. I put my arms around him, and hugged him as tightly as I could.-"I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…its' ok, I'm here. I'll always be here; I'm never going to let you go. I love you."- I kept repeating this not just for him but for me as well, and I let him cry, he needed this moment, he didn't tell his family what happen. I knew he had been keeping all his feelings inside. We cried together, holding each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want to cry like this…I was just so…"- Edward said wiping his tears.

"Overwhelmed?"- I said cutting him off.

"Yes…I actually I think I just felt really relieved. God…I'm such a cry baby. If Emmet saw me like this…he would make fun of me for all eternity."- He said smiling and wiped my tears way.-"I'm sorry."

"No more apologies remember."- He nodded and kissed my lips.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are we still going to dance on Saturday?"

"Do you still want to?"- He smiled widely.

"Well, it would be a waste not use that beautiful dress, not to mention how disappointed Alice would be."- I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"In that case…we have a date."- He hugged me.

"Thank you."

"Oh…don't thank me yet, you'll probably regret it when you dance with me."- He looked at me seriously.

"I doubt that, but if you are worried about that, we should practice."- He said with a grin on his face. He got up and bowed.-"You'd you give me the honor of dancing with me?"- I laughed.

"It's your feet…"- He rolled his eyes and pulled me close to him.

"Just fallow my lead."- He took me in his arms and we danced, well he danced graciously while I laughed trying to step on his feet.-"You're not even trying, Bella."- He said in that fake stern voice that made me shiver.

"That's because I can't concentrate with you this close to me, and I get confused with what I want to do, and with what I'm supposed to do."

"Hum…you are…"

"Impossible?"- I asked trying to hide my laughter.

"No…I was going to say irresistible."- He said smiling and kissing me, he lifted me and took me to the couch and we got some kissing catch up time, a lot of it. But it was not desperate or needy like before it was slow, deep and filled with love and longing.

"Bella, can I ask you something kind of personal?"- He said looking in my eyes.

"Sure."

"What were you thinking, when you saw that box?"

"Oh…you noticed that."- He nodded.

"It's kind of stupid and embarrassing."

"Ok…"- He said expectantly. I fought to find the less embarrassing words.

"Well, for a minute there, I thought I might have been something more committing."

"Like what?"- He asked amused. He knew exactly what it was, but wanted me to say it out loud.

"Like something that would involve the M word."- He chuckled.

"The M word?"

"Oh…come one Edward!"

"Tell me, please."- It was impossible to hide the amusement in his face. He loved to see me embarrassed like this.

"Yes, like in marriage."

"Oh…"- He got a serious and looked deep in my eyes.

"What if it was? Would you have said yes?"- Ok now the table had turned, I was my time to tease him.

"Well…I guess you'll have to ask me find out."- He smiled.

"Fair enough."- And he kissed me again, once more it was a deep slow kiss, it was not like the passion was gone, oh no, it was right there beneath the surface boiling even more intensely than before, but neither of us allowed it to take control.

"Can I stay here you with?"- I asked kissing his jaw line.

"I would love that, but I don't think your mom would like that very much…"- I pouted.

"Yeah…you're probably right…I just wanted you to be with me."

"I can always break in…"- H said giving me that beautiful crooked smile.

"I would love that."- Our lips met again, and we kissed taking our time to explore with our tongues, with slow movements it was so intense that made my head spin, but I didn't care. And we lost track of time again.

It was almost midnight when I arrived home, my mom was sleeping in the couch waiting for me. I woke her up.

"Hum…what time is it, Bella?"- She asked yawning.

"It's late…I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"We'll talk tomorrow; my brain is still sleeping so be quiet"- She said dragging herself up the stairs."

I went to my room, took a shower and dressed my pajama, I got my things ready for the next day and tidy up my room a little and turn of the light. Two minutes later Edward was in my room, but this time we locked the door, I didn't want to get scared like last time.

My bed was small, and that meant we had to be very close to each other, but neither of us complaint, in my opinion this was definitely a plus, all though I loved the room Edward's bed had to roll around.

It was amazing to be like this with him again.

"Sleep well my love, I love you."- It was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

_**So did you liked it? I really hope so...I'm ging out of town for a few days, so don't expect anything new before wednesday, unless you really, really want it and ask for it :), but i can't promise anything.**_

_**Major events coming...The dance...and Spring break...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_I wasn't able to keep my promisse and post the new chapter yesterday...so I'm sorry I know some of you are anxiously waiting, so here it is...forgive if there are any mistakes I didn't have much time to review it._**

I woke up with the movement of the mattress, I turned and felt the rest of the bed empty, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward heading for the door.

"Are you leaving?"- I said softly, he turned around smiled, walked to the bed and knelt beside it.

"Yes, I need to go home and change."- He said caressing my cheek.-"Go back to sleep, love."

"Hum…do you really have to go?"

"Yes I do…now go back to sleep, beautiful."- He kissed my lips gently.

"Edward?"- I asked trying to fight to keep my eyes opened.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to shave?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing…I kind of like it…"- He smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah…not this big, but I love the little stubble you have sometimes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok…see you later…"- I felt his lips on my forehead before I went back to sleep.

My bed suddenly felt too big, too cold, I turned and turned but was not able to sleep anymore, I looked at the alarm clock, it had been thirty minutes since Edward had left but one hour before the alarm usually rang. I decided to get up. I went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare a special breakfast for my mom, because she really deserved it. I made blueberry pancakes which she loved, coffee, orange juice, and sliced fruit and put everything on a tray and took it upstairs to her room.

I turned on the light and she whined, putting the pillow over her head.

"Go away, it's too early."

"I have a surprise for you!"- I said almost singing.

"Is that coffee I smell?"- She asked turning around and opening her eyes.-"Oh, Bella, you didn't have to."- She said looking at the tray.

"Yes I did, this is my way of saying thank you and I'm sorry."- I said putting the tray on her lap.

"Hum…this taste delicious."- She said tasting one of the pancakes.

"Thanks, you deserve it."- She looked at me studying in face.

"From the look on your face, I gather everything is back to normal."

"Well, as normal as it can be."

"Right…so tell me! Did you talk…or did your actions did?"- She asked smiling.

"A bit of both, I think."

"Ah…and did you…finally did it?"

"Mom?"

"What? I tell you everything, don't I?"- I nodded.-"So did you?"

"No…not yet. Yesterday was all about healing…we have time."

"That's true; you don't have to rush into anything."

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson."- She looked at me and gasped.

"My God, Bella what happened to you hand?"

"Oh…do you want details or just need to know?"- She thought for a little.

"Just need to know, please. I need a pause from drama."- I laughed, she always amazed me.

"Ok, in that case I punched Jacob."- Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't even want to know why. Did you hurt him?"

"I'm not sure, but he was bleeding when I left."

"Oh…"- She shook her head pushing away whatever thought she was having.-"Did you talk to Alice and Rosalie? Do you still have a job?"

"Yes, they were great about everything."

"Good."

"I'm going to let you enjoy your breakfast; I need to get ready for school."

"Ok."- She said with her mouth full.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower and went to my closet to pick out what to wear, a month ago this was an easy thing to do, but now the options were so many that I never knew what to choose.

I decided to wear tight jeans with a black trim one-shoulder tank, with a ruffled neckline and single shoulder of with a wide, banded hem, a black leather jacket and black high heel boots. I curled up my hair a little and put my new necklace on. I looked in the mirror and actually liked what I saw, Alice would be proud.

"Wow, you look great Bella!"- My mom said when we met downstairs.

"Thank you, this new wardrobe really helps."

"What's that?"- She asked pointing to my necklace.

"Edward gave it to me last night, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah…"- She took the little heart in her hand and looked at it.-"Bella, is this real?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think it is."

"I'm still not getting what you mean."

"I think this is a diamond."- My mouth dropped.

"No? Really?"

"I'm not an expert, but this is not crystal."

"He wouldn't…"- Or would he?-"He said it belonged to his grandmother."

"Wow…if this is real it's worth a fortune. You should talk to him about it; it's not safe for you to wear that to school."

"I'll talk to him…but I'm still wearing it, because it has a very special meaning."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"Oh, I almost forgot, are you going to the dance this Saturday?"

"Yes, Edward really wants me to."

"In that case we should go shopping, you need a dress."

"I already have one."

"You do?"

"Yes, Edward had Alice design one for me, it's beautiful. "

"Wow, he is really spoiling you, isn't he?"

"That's what I keep telling him."

**EPOV**

I walked quickly to my car, to avoid being seen. It was harder to leave every time we were together, especially after all that had happened in the last few days. I was happy that it was finally over.

I went home and when I was about to have a shower I got a text from Emmet.

"_Waiting for you at the field…don't even think about not showing up! No excuse now."_

I hadn't been with Emmet almost all week, I felt bad about it. Not because of the exercise but I knew he missed the brotherly bounding moments, although I knew he would never admit to that. I got my toiletries and some clothes and put them in a sports bag, put on my sweat pant and a t-shirt and drove to school.

Emmet was already waiting for me at the football field.

"Hey, bro I'm glad you came."- He said hugging me.

"Sorry about this week."

"It's ok, I get it. You're turning into a mushy."- He said laughing and I punched him in the arm.

"How would you feel if Rose left you?"- He got really serious.

"Don't even say that man."- We started our usual run and were quiet for a bit.-"So you really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, to an insane level."

"Have things moved on, you know…have you…"

"No we didn't have sex yet."

"Why not? She doesn't want to?"

"Oh, no…she is more than willing. I just…I want to wait."

"I don't get it."

"It's kind of hard to explain…you see, I've come to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't see myself with some else, and being in this difficult situation…I just…"- I fought looking for the right words.-"The thing is I don't want her parents to think I took advantage of her, being older and being her teacher. I want to be able to face them with a clear conscious knowing I didn't cross that line. I don't want something like that to haunt our future together. I don't know, does this make any sense?"- He thought for awhile.

"I get it…it would be king of awkward to have her father accusing you of something like that over Christmas dinner."- He said laughing.-"Well, actually it would be very funny."

"Only for you."

"You don't have to worry about Renée, from what I could see, she likes you a lot and is very happy that Bella finally found someone."

"Yeah…she's great, it's Bella's father I most concerned about."

"You should meet him, and pour that Cullen charm on him."

"I don't think it would work, it has to be a very thoughtful plan, the guy has a gun, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"Right. You know I'm here for you, don't you? For whatever you need."

"I know."

We eventually changed the subject to his upcoming wedding; Rose was driving him crazy with all the preparation.

"I really don't get all the commotion, for me it is all about the «I do», that's the main thing, the rest I couldn't care less, maybe just the honeymoon part."

"Emmet, you have to realize that marriage is a big deal for girls, they dream about it all of their lives, and want it to be perfect."

"I know, but who the hell cares if the flowers are white or cream. Are there even cream flowers?"- I laughed.

"You are seeing things in a wrong perspective; you need to start acknowledging that if the wedding goes as perfect as Rose dreamed it would be, the honeymoon will be as perfect as you dreamed it would be."- He thought for awhile and then smiled widely.

"Hum…I never thought about things that way, if she is happy, she will make me even happier. I get it, thanks."

"Anytime, bro. You know I'm a well of knowledge."- I said laughing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stop, when you are with Bella, for me that would be impossible."

"It's not easy, man. And she makes it harder every time, the way she reacts to me, drives me insane. But like I told you before, I want to do this right."

"Yeah, I heard you. But how can you do it, man? I mean when I'm that close to Rose, my brain is dead, it's all about the body…how can you control that? What do you do to make it stop?"

"Well, it's very difficult to do, last time we were like that, I was completely out of control, if Alice hadn't knocked we wouldn't be having this conversation. It takes a lot of concentration, it's like a mind over matter kind of thing, but it doesn't always work. Sometimes I really get into it, and she is the one to stop. I'm not sure if I'll make it until school is over."

"Oh…I'm willing to bet that you won't. In fact I'm almost sure."- He said signaling me with his head to look the bleachers; I turned my head and saw her leaning against it. She looked stunning with really tight jeans that showed all her curves and those boots; hum…maybe Emmet was right.

We finished the lap and stopped next to her.

"Hey, Bella."- Emmet said laughing.-"How's the hand?"

"Ok, it doesn't hurt but it's very uncomfortable."- She looked at me and smiled, she was wearing the necklace I gave her. I wondered if she would wear it if she knew exactly how much it was worth.

"Hello, you look beautiful today."- I said and she blushed, and I smiled.

"Thanks, it's amazing what new clothes can do, uh?"

"It's not about the clothes; you would look beautiful in anything."- I said, I wanted to show her how much I meant what I was saying but I kept my distance.

"Or, with nothing at all."- Emmet said laughing and her cheeks turned even redder, I loved that.

"Shut up."- I said, he winked at me and left.-"Sorry about that, you know how he is."

"Yeah…Edward can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."

"It's about the necklace…"- She looked at me studying my reaction.

"What about it?"

"My mom thinks it could be real, is it?"- Oh…boy. Renée was really perceptive.

"What do you mean by that?"- She rolled her eyes in desperation.

"Is this a diamond?"

"Doesn't it make any difference?"

"Of course it does. I don't want to walk around wearing a fortune on my neck. What if someone steels it? What if…"- I put my finger on her lips to make her stop.

"Bella, that is a special gift, from me to you. That's all that matters, it doesn't matter if it is expensive or not, the important thing its meaning behind it."

"But…"

"No buts, unless you don't like it."

"I love it, but I don't do diamonds, Edward, I'm a simple girl. I don't want to walk around with thousands of dollars around my neck."- Thousands of dollars? She really didn't have a clue about diamonds, which was a good thing.

"Bella, don't worry about that, ok?"

"But I want to know."- She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Why?"- She looked at me for some time.

"It is a diamond, I knew it; I can see it in your face. Edward I can't accept it is too expensive."

"No, Bella don't say that. It means a lot to me that you are wearing it; please don't make a big deal out of this."- I said giving her my most dazzling smile.-"You know most girls would kill to be wearing a diamond that big."- I said trying to keep things light.

"My point exactly…I'm too young to die."

"Don't do this, please…Don't be so dramatic."

"But what if I lose it or someone steels it?"

"Well, it's only money…and I have it insured so don't worry about it."- She took a deep breath, and I knew she was going to forget about this.

"How much is it worth?"

"Not as much as you."- She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah…right. Thinking better, it's probably good that I don't know."

"Ok, then…if you knew what it means to me to see you wearing that, it's very important to me, don't ever forget that, ok?"

"I won't, sorry. I just got a little freaked out. I can't believe you would trust me with something so valuable."

"Bella, I trust you with my life, isn't that worth more than any diamond?"

"Well, let me think about that for a minute..."- We both laughed

"Very funny… I need to go and have a shower, see later."- I gave her my best crooked smile that I knew she loved and she smiled back.

"Ok, see you later."

**BPOV**

I walked to the main building, with his words spinning around my mind. I couldn't believe he actually gave me an expensive diamond, should I be happy about it? I felt a little weird about this, I had never had anything this expensive, we've always struggled about money, but for him it came so easy. I didn't want to be thinking about things like that, he was right, all that mattered was the mean it had, which was his heart and his life that he had said were mine now and that was the important thing.

The morning flew by, everyone was talking about the dance, and about the Spring break. Angela and I took all the breaks to catch up, I told her about Edward and how it all started, she was very happy for me, and I knew she meant it, she was that kind of person. She was freaking out about becoming the face of AliRose's new line, but I told her she was perfect for it and that made her relax a little bit. It felt great to be able to talk to her about all those things, it felt normal.

Jacob didn't show up at school, I wondered if I had hurt him more than I intended and that he was in the hospital or something. But I pushed that possibility away, I wasn't that strong, maybe he was just ashamed and wanted to avoid everyone. My phone rang and took me out of my thoughts, it was Edward.

"Hello my love."

"Hi, so what are you up to?"- I asked him.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me."

"I would love to, but how?"

"That's all I wanted to hear."- He hang up.

I went to my next class, and I tried to pay attention because I had lost a few classes, and I didn't want to be behind. When the bell rang I started to walk to the cafeteria but my phone rang, it was Edward again.

"Hello again."

"Hello, beautiful. Walk to end of the hall and turn left."

"What?"

"Just do what I say, trust me."

"Ok."- I did what he told me.-"Now what?"

"Do you see that door on the right?"

"Yes."

"Go through it and down the stairs. But lock it again."- Again I did what he said. I opened the door, locked it and went down the stairs, I had never been here before, there was small corridor.-"Ok, now turn right and open the second door on the left."- I did what he said, I got to the door and opened it, it lead to a store place. I went inside and looked around, there were shelves on each wall, boxes and old decorations everywhere, but there was an open path that apparently someone did by removing some things out of the way, I took a few steps forward and my mouth dropped from what I saw.

There was a huge blanket on the floor with a table cloth with plates and glasses and a picnic basket on top of it, everything was laid on the spot where the sun that came through the small opaque windows hit the floor, it was beautiful. I heard him behind me and waited to feel his arms around me, but that didn't happened, so I turned around to find him looking at me smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just looking at you."- He said grinning.

"Looking at me?"

"Yes."

"But I had my back to you."- He gave me that crooked smile and came closer putting his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"I know."

"Then what were you looking at?"- He laughed.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please."- He came closer to my ear and said:

"I was just admiring how great your ass looks in those jeans."- Oh…My…God.

"Really? Did you like what you saw?"

"Oh…yeah…"- He said before his lips crushed mine in a passionate kiss.

"So, what this all about?"- I asked when we pulled away to breathe.

"Well, I wanted to have lunch with you- You see you look to good today and I couldn't stand the idea of all those boys drooling over you."

"Like that would ever happen."

"Oh…Bella, trust me. They would be all over you if they could."- And he kissed me again hungrily, setting my body on fire. I caress his now shaved cheeks and my hands moved up to his neck where I rested my broken hand and the other moved up to his hair, pulling him closer to me. It seem like he couldn't get close enough.-"Wait…lunch…"- He said out of breath.-"I'm sorry…I got carried away."- He took my hand and lead me to our improvised picnic.- "Are you hungry?"- He asked after we set down.

"Yes…this looks great. How do you come up with these things?"- He just laughed and served the food, which it tasted great.

"Bella, what are your plans for the spring break?"- He asked putting everything away after we were done eating.

"I don't have any plans, other than study for my ACT, and work."

"Ah…so I'm not included…hum…that hurts…I'm wounded."- He said with a fake look and I laughed.

"Of course you are included. Who do you think is going to help me study, Mr. Culled?"- He smiled.

"I see, you're only using me for my brain, I knew it…"- He said with a fake sad look on his face, and I laughed. He was in a great mood today, I loved seeing happy. I got on my knees and moved closer to him, and cupped his face.

"It's not only about your brain…"- I whispered.-"It's also about your gorgeous body…"- I said before gently biting his ear lobe and he let out this amazing sexy groan.-"It's about these beautiful delicious lips."- And I licked the shape of his lips very gently, he didn't move but his breathing got heavier. I kept going, I kissed his lips gently, my tongue barely touching his and I felt his hands move and grip my hips. My lips moved to his jaw line, placing soft kisses and up to his ear, while my hands moved down to his arms.-"And this amazing muscled arms…and your sculptural chest…"- And I started to open the buttons of his shirt. He grabbed my hands gently and put them around his neck. He got on his knees and cupped my face smiling and kissed me passionately, I pulled him close to me and we ended up falling, with Edward on top of me.

"I think I get the picture…"- He said smiling and out of breath.-"I would love to help you study, I'll see that my methods can be very effective.

"Hum…that sounds very appealing…"- I said and his lips crushed mine again.

"So…are you excited about the dance?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes…"

"I would rather spend the night like this…"- I said and kissed him.

"You'll love it, I promise…and we can always go to my place afterwards…"- And he gave me one of those deep persuading kisses.

"Why is this so important to you?"- He grinned.

"I'm dying to see you in that dress…"

"I could wear it to your house…where we could dance all you want…by ourselves."- He smiled.

"It's not the same, and besides I have a surprise for you but I can only give it to you at the dance."

"Oh, no…what are you planning?"- I was almost afraid.

"You're going to love it."- And he gave another one of those persuading kisses that lead to another and another…and the bell rang.

"Shit…we have to go."- He said getting up and pulling me with him.-"You should go first."

"Thank you for the picnic, I loved it."- He smiled and kissed me again.

"Just go before I change my mind."- I laughed and walked out. I tried to remember all the turns to get to that first door. When I got there, I slightly opened it and when it was safe I walked out. As I walked to the class room I checked myself to see if there wasn't anything out of place, when I got there Angela looked at me and smiled.

The rest of the day was gone very fast.

I was now at AliRose and was trying to get everything done, because there were a lot of things backing up due to my absence. I got a text from Edward saying that he was not going to be able to meet me here because he had some meeting at school. This was actually perfect because there was something I need to ask Alice and Rosalie, that I didn't want Edward to find out, so I went into their office.

"Hey, Bella."- Alice said.

"Oh, no…"- Rosalie shouted and dropped her head on her desk.

"What is it Rose?"- Alice said getting up and walking to her desk.

"Do you have any idea how many videos we have to watch for the contest?"

"No, has the publicity company sent the best ones?"

"Yes. But there are still more than five hundred videos for us to see. Remind me again why we didn't let them chose the rest of the girls?"

"Because we are the ones who know what we are looking for…we need to see them in the next few days."- And Alice got that «I just had a great idea look» and Rose and I looked at each other fearing what she was about to say.-"I just had the most amazing idea…"- She then turned to me.-"You have a school break the next couple of weeks don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Great! Rose we will never be able to watch all of them and work at the same time…"- Rose looked at her and smile.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"- I was completely lost now.

"Yes…"- Alice said beaming.

"Road trip."- They said at the same time.

"Exactly! We'll have a road trip to the most boring place I know, Forks- Washington."- She said.-"It's perfect, with no distractions.

"You are going to Forks?"- I asked in surprised.

"No, darling, we are going to Forks."- Rosalie said.-"You are a part of this as much as we are."- I was shocked.

"Don't make that face, it will be great. Just imagine a road trip with Edward by your side."- Well I had to admit that sounded awesome, but Forks?

"My father lives in Forks."

"We know…"- Rose said with a strange smile.

"Who knows maybe this would be a great opportunity for Edward to meet you dad."- Alice said.

"I don't know if that is a great idea."- My dad meeting Edward, no, no, I just couldn't imagine it.

"Oh, come on Bella, it will be fun, the house is amazing and with that awful weather we end up staying in the house…in the bedroom…uh? Tell me that doesn't sound appealing?"- Rose said. Of course it sounded amazing, two weeks with Edward, it sounded great. But my brain couldn't go past, my dad, his gun and Edward.

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to introduce him as your boyfriend; you can say he is my brother which is true."

"Maybe you're right."

"I usually am."- I laughed.

"Ok, so what you're saying is that you'll be paying me to spend two weeks with my boyfriend, and visit my dad, I like the sound of that."- I said smiling.

"You'll still have to work…but yes that's what I'm saying."

Ok, I'll talk to my mom."

"Great!"

"I need to ask you guys something."- Alice and Rosalie both looked at me.-"You probably know about the dance on Saturday, and I need you help with something."

"Say no more, we would love to help you get ready, right Rose?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, but that's not exactly it."- They looked at me with surprise.-"You see, this will actually be my first dance, and the reason for that is that I can't dance. Edward tried to teach me but when he is that close to me, there's whole other dance on my mine."- They laughed and I blushed.-"I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Well, that's a good sign; it means that you feel comfortable with us."- Alice said.

"Yeah, it means you see as friends and that is a great thing."- Rosalie said smiling.-"So you want us to teach some moves?"

"Yes, could you?"

"Absolutely."- Rosalie said excited.

"Don't be that excited you haven't seen me move yet."

"Oh, but I have…I saw you and Edward making out."

"So? What does that have to do with dancing?"

"Everything, dancing is all about seduction."

She went into a talk about seduction and dancing, then she showed me a few moves, at first I couldn't do it, but by the fourth time I actually got it. Even Jasper and Emmet came to my rescue and taught me a few steps, just like Edward tried to do, but it was a lot easier to keep my focus with them.

"Jasper, what do you do for a living?"- I had just realized that I didn't know much about him.

"Edward hasn't told you anything about that?"- I shook my head.-"Officially I own a security company, I design security systems."

"Officially? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I also work for the government. I'm a strategic military expert. I'm only telling you this because, I can tell you're not going anywhere, and we will eventually be a part of the same family, so there shouldn't be any secrets."

"What exactly do you do?"- I asked him while he was spinning me around.

"When there are difficult situations and they don't know what to do, they call me and I plan or build whatever is necessary to handle that situation."- Wow…I never thought he was capable something like that, he was always so polite and sweet.

"Did you ever kill anyone?"- He thought for awhile.

"Not personally…but my plans usually involve casualties."

"I see…"- So he plan the strategy for others to kill, wow…

"Does this scare you?"- He asked studying my face.

"No, not really, but I am glad that you're my friend."- He laughed.

"I can totally see why he loves you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it, but I know him very well and for what I have seen and learn about you, I understand, you are a very special young woman."- I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thank you, but I don't see myself that way."

"That's one of the reasons why you are so special. What I just told you about myself would freak out any girl, but you just accepted it without questioning. That makes you special."

"Yeah or really stupid…"- We both laughed.

One hour later I was ready for the dance, according to all of them.

My mom had a date with Phil, so I had the house all to myself, so I texted Edward and let him know that. Twenty minutes later he we were snuggling in the couch.

"Did Alice talk you about her road trip idea?"- I asked him.

"Yes, she called me."

"And?"

"And what?"- I looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the TV, he was doing this on propose just to annoy me. But I could play that game too.

"Nothing, I just won't be able to go, that's all."- He looked shocked and sad.

"What? No, you have to."- I started to laugh and he made that serious stern look I loved.-"Were you lying, Bella?"

"Yes…"- I said laughing.

"I can't believe you did that?"- He said with the most offended look on his face.

"You started it, and you know it."- He looked shocked now.

"No I didn't…"- He said putting that fake innocent look on his face.-"Now I'm forced to punish you…yeah that's what I need to do."- I quickly got up and started to run away from him laughing and he followed me, I went up the stairs to go my room. He raced after me and caught me before I could reach my bedroom and started to tickle me.

"Stop, please stop…"- I said completely out of breath, but he didn't so I used the one thing I knew it would make him stop.-"Please, my hand is hurting."- He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry, let me see it."- I took the chance and ran to my room laughing, but he caught me again and lifted me in his arms and carried me to my bed where he dropped me.

"You did again, didn't you? You lied."- He said with mischievous look on his face.

"I'm sorry…please forgive me."

"I don't know…I'm very hurt."- I tried not to laugh.

"I'll do anything…"- He gave me that crooked smile and lay beside me.

"Anything?"

"Yes…"

"Hum…you wouldn't say that if you knew what I have in mind."- He said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…you'll find out soon enough…but why don't you start by kiss me."- He said with an amused look on his face, and of course I was always ready to kiss him.

Edward slept in my room that night and the following, actually we didn't get much sleep, it was more about making out. It was getting more and more intense, but he always stopped before we went too far. I never complaint or took the initiative, Alice's words were stuck in my mind, so I let the choice be his. But we came closer and closer every time, when school ended, I would be all over him.

It was almost twelve on Saturday morning and I was still in bed, Edward left when it was still dark. The sun was shining now, but I couldn't get up, the bed felt too good. His sweet scent was all around me and the memory of last night's kissing was on my mind.

"Hello sleepy head."- Alice said walking in my room with Rose fallowing her, they both carried a lot of bags.

"Alice, Rose? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're helping you to get ready for the dance."

"But it's still morning and the dance is only at seven."

"Beauty takes time."- Rosalie said and I immediately regretted the moment I agreed to this.

They did my nails, all of them, the massaged my body, put a lot of lotions and stuff all over my body, we had lunch and talked and laughed, they did my hair, makeup everything. They also helped my mom with her hair and makeup. And then to my surprise they also did theirs.

"You are going?"

"Yes, as Emmet's date."- Rosalie said.-"I always loved high school dances."

"I bet you did."- She just laughed.-"What about you Alice? Why are you going?"

"Well, Principle Clapp begged me."- Knowing Alice, he never had a chance.-"Besides I want to be there to support you and Edward."

"Thanks, it will be nice to you have there."

"Yeah, and we want to see Edward's face when he sees you."- Rosalie said standing at the door.

"Now let's go get some smoothies for dinner before we put on your dress."

We had some delicious smoothies, they had delivered to my house, it had to be something I could eat with a straw so I didn't mess the makeup.

After that, we went to my room to get dressed; I looked at my beautiful dress and for a minute got scared if I would actually look good on it. But I still put it on with Alice's help.

"Oh my God, Bella."- My mom said when she saw me.-"You look so beautiful, ah…I need to get the camera and record this moment."

"You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do…"- She said with tears in her eyes and left.

"You don't seem to believe her, come."- Alice lead me to the mirror and my mouth dropped, I looked stunning, I couldn't believe it. My boobs looked bigger, my legs longer…Edward was going to love it.

"Thank you Alice…"

"You're welcome."

We went downstairs and a few minutes later, Jasper and Emmet got there.

"Wow, I'm so going to win the bet tonight."- Emmet said laughing.

"I'm afraid you might be right, but Edward is capable of the most amazing things."- Jasper said.

"What are you guys talking about?"- I asked.

"Don't mind them."- Rosalie said.-"They can be very silly."

"I want to know, what bet?"

"Oh, please…they betted on Edward being able to wait or not until school is over."- Alice said and I was shocked.

"You have a bet on whether Edward and I have sex, before school is over?"

"Yeah."- They said and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"We should get going."My mom said.

My mom went in Emmet and Rosalie's car and I rode with Alice and Jasper. I was starting to feel a little nervous, I had never been to a dance before, I had no idea what to expect. We got there and walked to the sports building where the dance took place, I could heard the music from the outside.

"Nervous?"- Jasper asked.

"A little bit."

"Don't worry you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

We went inside, and I gasped, it looked amazing, there were flowers and balloons everywhere, hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. I looked around trying to find Edward but I didn't see him.

"Bella? Is that you?"- I heard Jessica's voice and I turned to look at her and her mouth dropped. She was wearing a short black tight dress with a sweetheart neckline, that in my opinion was a bit too tight and made her boobs almost fall out.-"Wow…you look great…that dress is amazing."- She said smiling but I had a feeling she was not very happy to see me.

"Thanks."

"I didn't see dresses like that in any store, where did you buy it?"- She asked.

"Well, it was a gift from my boss, Alice."

"Oh…are you saying it an original?"

"Yeah…I guess you could say that."- She was shocked and I could swear she might have turned green with envy.

"I thought you didn't do dances."- She said with an annoyed look.

"I don't, but I came to accompany my bosses, who I came with."- Her mouth dropped.

"Are you telling me that AliRose designers are here?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my God, I need to go check my make up."- What a weird conversation, I joined Alice and Rose.

"Have you seen Edward?"- I asked.

"No, not yet."- Alice said and they both looked around the room.

"There he is."- Rose said pointing to the left corner.-"His talking to a bald guy."

I looked in that direction and finally saw him, he was wearing a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and a blue tie, he hadn't shave so he had a little stubble on his face, he looked really hot. He looked my away and saw me, the look on his face made me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet.

* * *

_** I hoped you liked it, I had to divide the chapter because it was getting to big, so tomorrow I'll post the next one. Don't forget to review, and tell me what you thought about the road trip and Edward meeting Charlie.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Before anything I want to thank "jediahsokaroxx" for your comment about the punch, you were right, I already corrected it. Thanks!**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you are amazing!**_

_**So here is the new chapter, I hope you like it… **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**EPOV**_

I saw her from across the room and my heart stopped, I had imagined how she would look in that dress, but my imagination didn't make her justice. She looked beautiful, the dress fitted her perfectly, her hair was beautiful with curls and the sides were tight to the back giving a perfect view of her face, shoulders and neck, some of my favorite things in Bella's body. I couldn't see her legs, but I was certain I wouldn't be disappointed. In that moment she was all I saw, it was like everything else vanished, the people, the decorations, the stage, the band, there was only the two of us. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and dance with her all night, but I knew that wasn't possible, so I force myself to come back to reality.

Principle Clapp, kept talking but I couldn't hear a word he said, Bella was still my main focus. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello Edward."- I heard my name and immediately turn to find Renée smiling at me.

"Hello Renée."

"Principle Clapp."- She said bending her head in a greeting.

"Hello, Renée, I'm so glad you came."- He said stammering a little, and I laughed. He probably liked her…I couldn't blame him she was a very attractive women.

"Thank you."- She said a little embarrassed.

"You look very beautiful, Renée."- I said using all the Cullen charm and she smiled.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Would you like to dance?"- Principle Clapp asked her and by the look on her face, I could tell she didn't like the idea.

"I'm sorry, but Renée had promised me her first dance."- I said coming to her rescue and he just stepped back mumbling something I couldn´t understand.

"You don't have to that, Edward."

"It will be my pleasure."- I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor; I looked in Bella's direction and saw the surprise in her face and winked at her.

"So, are you going to that road trip?"- She asked.

"Yes."- She looked at me thoughtfully.

"You might meet Bella's father, he lives in Forks."

"I know."

"He won't be as understanding as I was."

"I'm aware of that."

"He is not as bad as Bella usually portraits him, he is just overprotective. He loves Bella very much and it's hard for him to be away from her. But deep down all he wants is Bella's happiness just like I do."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Edward, I don't want to see my daughter unhappy like she was, ever again. So please be careful."

"I will, I don't really know how we let thing go that far. But I promise you, it will never happen again. I lover more than my life, I won't hurt her again."- She studied my face for a little bit and then smiled.

"Ok…that's all I need to hear."- We dance another song and were cut off by Alice and Jasper.

"Hello, sys."- I said taking her in my arms.-"You look very beautiful as always."

"Thank you. You look very handsome too."

"Thanks for the suit, you are an amazing sister."- She smiled widely.

"By the look on your face, I believe you liked to see the dress on Bella."

"Yes, she looks amazing, you did a great job, it looks even better than I imagine. Where is she?"- I asked looking around the room.

"I don't really know, I think she is a bit freak out, she is being asked to dance just about every second."- That really bothered me, she was mine, I should be the one dancing with her.

"I can't blame them, with the way she looks. If I was a teenage boy, I would be doing anything for a change to have her in my arms, even if it was for just a few minutes."

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. You really deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Alice, for everything."- She smiled.

"Is the surprise ready?"

"Yes, she is going to love it."

"I know she will."

We danced a couple of songs, and then I looked around and found the girl I was looking for, standing next to the girl I loved.

"Hello ladies."- I said and they both looked to me.

"Hello Edward."- Angela said.

"You both look very beautiful tonight."- I said trying to hide my deepest emotions and avoiding eye contact with Bella, because I was sure how I would react.

"Thank you."- Angela said shyly.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."- Her mouth dropped and she looked at Bella, who smiled. I really hoped Bella would understand what I was doing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."- Then I looked at Bella and our eyes finally met, and I could see all the love she felt for me swimming in her beautiful eyes.-"You look amazing."- I said almost out of breath.-"Don't forget to save a dance for me?"- She smiled widely and nodded completely overwhelmed just like I was.

"I won't."- She said, all I wanted was to take her in my arms, but I had to be rational about this, I smiled and winked at her and lead Angela to dance floor.

"Angela, I wanted to thank you for your discretion."- I said as we danced and she smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella is my best friend I would do anything for her."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Thanks. Bella really deserves someone like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I always knew that she would never be able to date a guy our age, of course I never told her this, not to discourage her, but I knew she needed someone older and very intelligent, just like you."

"Thank you Angela. I want you to know that, I'm very serious about her, this is not just a crush, I really love her."- She smiled again.

"I could tell that, the way you just looked at her, wow..."

"Hum…I need to be more careful, then, uh?"- She laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why are you dancing with me and not Bella?"

"Well, I have to make things look as natural as possible, I can't just dance with her, I wish I could, but…"

"I see…its kind like an alibi?"

"Yeah, you could call it that."- We were quiet for the rest of the dance, after we were finished I looked around the room to find Bella, she was dancing with Emmet, and to my surprise she was doing it perfectly. She had been practicing behind my back.

**BPOV**

I could see Edward looking at me from across the room; this was kind of hot, like in a movie where the secret lovers watch each other from a distance, knowing that they will be together later…I couldn't wait to be alone with him.

Edward danced with a few students, I knew what he was doing, it would look strange if I was the only student who he danced with. But Edward didn't dace with the popular girls; he only danced with the shy, lonely, unnoticeable girls. The look on their faces when he approached them was amazing; they were completely dazzled by my gorgeous boyfriend. But I had to admit was starting to feel anxious about my turn.

I kept dancing with Emmet and Jasper because Alice was charming Principle Clapp, who was melting. I could feel some of the girls and boys staring at me, according to Rose the girls were jealous and the boys were drooling.

"Hello."- I heard Edward's voice from behind me, but I didn't turn. He came around our group and put his arms around Alice, who had joined us again.-"I wish I could be doing this to you right now."- He said looking in my eyes and of course I blushed.

"I wish you were."- He grinned.

"You look amazing…"- He said his eyes roam my body, taking his time to appraising me.-"Hum…"- He said smiling and shaking his head. I wonder what kind of thoughts he was having.

"You look very handsome too…"

"Thanks. Let's dance."- He said giving me that breath taking crooked smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now!"- He said faking a serious look. He put his hand behind my back and whispered in my ear.-"It's going to be harder than I thought, remembering to behave. God! You look so good…"- I laughed.

When we got to the dance floor, the band had taken a break, but the music continued to play it was "Halo" by Beyoncé. He grinned in a way that made me think he might have planned this.- "Perfect…"- He whispered taking me in his arms.-"Remember it's all about the lyrics…"

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

As I paid attention to the lyrics my heart was filled with so much love for him…with every turn, every move I felt that electric current taking over my body, suddenly everything else disappeared, there was only the two of us. I looked up to meet his eyes and I knew he was feeling the same. He smiled and pulled me a little closer.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I was almost out of breath, completely overwhelmed by that moment; I felt I was melting into him, it was like we were being blended into each other, I held his hand tighter and closed my eyes, he came closer to me, and I felt his chest move as fast as mine was. His hand gripped the back of my dress and he pulled me even closer. A part of my brain was sounding in alert, but in that moment, nothing else matter but the man I was holding and the intensity that the lyrics brought.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'

_The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

"I love you…thank you for being here."- He whispered in my ear, but I couldn't respond, I was being consumed by that beautiful moment. I could stay like this forever, holding him, dancing with him.

Suddenly I felt someone else's arms pulling me away from him, and I felt empty. I opened my eyes and saw Emmet smiling at me.

"Sorry…but we had to stop you before you started to rip each other's clothes off."- It took me a few seconds to come back to reality; I wanted to feel mad about what he did. but I knew they were only protecting us.

"Thanks…I think"- I said with sadness. I looked around him and saw Edward dancing with Rose, he smiled at me and mouthed «Sorry» and I smiled back.-"We got lost in the moment…"- I said trying to justify us.

"We could see that. It must have been a very intensive moment; for a moment I thought I was about to win the bet."- He said grinning.

"Really? Was it that obvious?"

"Yes…but don't worry, I don't think people were paying attention…but we had to do something before…"

"Before we did something stupid?"- I said cutting him off.

"Yeah, I guess you'll just have to wait until later."- He said smiling wickedly.

"So you are betting that we don't make it to the end of the school year, right?"

"Yeah…I see the way you look at each other, there's no way you're going to make it."

"Well, I would be too sure."

"Unfortunately I'm not; I totally get Edward's reasons."- He knew what Edward's reasons were. I wondered if he would tell me.

"Edward's reasons?"

"Yeah, about your father."- Ok, now we were going somewhere.

"What about my father?"- He looked surprised.

"Damn, he hasn't told you? Me, and my big mouth."

"Now you'll have to tell me, or I'll start making things up in my mind, and we all know how that ended last time."- He thought for awhile.

"He told me he wants to wait because he doesn't want your father especially to think he took advantage of you as your teacher. He doesn't want that to be a problem in the future."

"Yes Bella in your future together as a family."- My heart stopped, I couldn't believe he was being so thoughtful, trying to protect our future as a family. That made me love him even more, it that was even possible.

After that I danced a few more times with him and Jasper. We were now talking in a small circle when I felt someone's hand pulling my arm. I turned around and saw Jessica and Lauren smiling at me.

"Hi Bella."- They said together smiling.

"Hello, again."

"We were wondering if you could introduce your bosses to us."- My eyes widened in surprise or shock.

"I don't think this is the best moment for that…"

"Well, I think it is the perfect moment."- Lauren said annoyed, I rolled my eyes in desperation, but before I could turn around I felt someone's arms around my waist.

"Bella, what's take you so long, you promised me this dance."- Jasper said and Jessica's and Lauren's mouths dropped.-"Oh, please forgive me; I didn't see you were talking with someone."- He turned to them and said.-"Hello, I'm Jasper."- And he shook their hands and they just melted with is charm.

"I'm Jessica…"

"And I'm Lauren."

"Nice to meet you."- They just giggled and I wanted to laugh.-"You don't mind if I steel Bella away for while, do you?"

"Of course not."- They said in chorus and he smiled and pulled me away, leaving them behind.

"Thanks for the rescue, again."

"Oh, don't think me. Edward was the one who asked to come and get you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he asked me to take to the dance floor and for you to look at the stage."- The music stopped as he said this, I looked at the stage and saw Principle Clapp standing behind the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves."- Everyone cheered.-"So I have the honor to introduce to you a surprise for the night. You've seen them in front of the class, now here is another side of them. So give your warmest welcome to the Cullen brother's."- Everyone cheered and Emmet and Edward walked in to center stage. Edward took a guitar and Emmet a seat behind the drums.

"That's my cue."- Jasper said and left to join them on stage taking the base. To say that I was surprise as an understatement, I was completely blown away.

"This is your surprise."- Alice said joining and putting her arms around my shoulders.

"Doesn't my man look hot behind the drums?"- Rosalie said but once again I could speak, Edward had my full attention. What was he going to do?

"Hello, are you having a good time?"- He asked and everyone cheered.-"Great, this song is for all the beautiful girls here tonight."- His eyes met mine and he winked.

He started to play and after a few cords I recognized the song, it was "Just the way you are" from Bruno Mars.

"He said to tell you to pay attention to the lyrics, because this is only for you."- I smiled and look at the stage. He looked so hot with that guitar and when he started to sing my heart stopped, he had an amazing voice.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The lyrics were amazing, they were perfect and they reflected his feelings for me, I felt completely overwhelmed.

He really owned the stage, like if he was a superstar and all the girls went insane, moving closer to the stage and screaming at him and he just laughed and continued to sing.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

He looked amazing on that stage and before I knew it I was standing against the it cheering him, just like all the other girls and Alice and Rosalie joined me.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

He fell on his knees right in front of me, bringing the microphone with him, and the girls went nuts. He looked in my eyes and winked, and then he did the unthinkable, he took my hand and took it to his lips and kissed it and I felt my cheeks burn and the girls went insane andmy heart melt.

He got up in one single movement and did the same on the other side of the stage, and took Angela's hand and kissed it too. He looked amazing, he kept moving in a Mick Jagger kind of way, there was mass hysteria.

When the song was over, he looked in my direction and gave me that crooked smile before leaving the stage and the band to their place and started to play again.

I had no words to explain what I was feeling, other than an intense overwhelming feeling of being loved, of being loved unconditionally. He loved me…he really loved me. In that moment I could see our future in my mind, I was going to marry one day, there will never be anyone else but him in my life. I felt like my feet were not touching the ground, I was floating on air, my heart was swelling of happiness.

"Are you ok?"- Alice asked.

"Yes…just a bit overwhelmed."

"We should go now."- We left the dance and drove my mom home; Phil was waiting for her on the front step with a bouquet of red roses. My mom ran to him and hugged him.-"Bring a change of clothes, give them some privacy tonight."- Alice said with a naughty smile, looking at my mom.

I went upstairs and got a pajama and a change of clothes for next day, I kissed my mom on the cheek and told her to have fun, she just smiled at me and blushed.

We rode in silence, my mind was filled with images of Edward in that stage, he was unbelievable, I couldn't wait to see him and put my arms around him and kiss him.

As soon as the car stopped in front of his house, I thanked Alice and I jumped out of the car, the door opened before I reached it.

**EPOV**

I waited as patiently as I could, but I wanted to see Bella, I needed to see her, to have her in my arms without the fear of being seen. The look on her face when she saw me on that stage was worth every second we spent rehearsing that song.

I went to the door as soon as I heard the sound of the car's engine, I opened the door and there she was, the love of my life, my world, my future wife. Of course I wasn't going to tell her that, she would freak out.

She jump to my arms and I held her tightly, I looked up and waved my sister and my soon to be brother in law goodbye. They had been wonderful tonight, making sure Bella was never alone and rescuing us when we let things go a little too far.

"Hum…I needed this."- She said in my arms, I looked at her and my heart stopped. She was so beautiful, so perfect. I loved her with every cell of my body.

"Let's go inside, my love. You still owe me a dance."- She smiled widely and we went inside the house.

"Do you mind if we sit down for a little while first, my feet are killing me."- I smiled.

"Of course I don't."- I said and I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the couch and she giggled in my arms. I set her down and removed her shoes.

"Thank you, hum…that feels great."- She said after I started massaging her feet.

"You looked amazing on that stage."- She said beaming with happiness.-"It was an awesome surprise, thank you."- I pulled her into my lap and kissed her, my lips touching hers in a hungry, needy way.

"I've been dying to do that all night."- She smiled and put her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss. The feeling of having her so close to me, made my body burn with desire.-"Would you like to dance with me, now."

"I would love to."- She said. I put some music on, a special mixed CD I had made especially for tonight.

"Your dancing improved a lot."- I complemented her and she blushed.

"I had some help."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have wonderful dancers in you family"- She said spinning graciously in my arms, making me smile.

We danced slowly for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of been in each other's arms, I held her close against me, so I could support most of her weight, and give her feet a chance to rest.

When «Halo» played we both smiled remembering the moment we danced together and the intensity of what we felt. As we moved slowly I could feel that electric current taking over our bodies again, it was an amazing feeling.

"You love me…"- She said, surprising me.

"Yes I do, you should know that by now."- And she smile shyly.

"I do…but…I just…you really love me…and you sang to me…it was just beautiful…and you love me…I'm just so happy right now."

"What is this all about, Bella?"- She hid her face on my chest to hide her blushing cheeks.

"It's nothing, am just overwhelmed. Thank you for inviting to the dance I had a wonderful time."- I held her tightly and knew exactly what she was feeling.

"It was my pleasure and like I told you before, it was purely for selfish, you look amazing in that dress."- She got on her toes and kissed me, and soon we were making out in the couch. Bella was lying on top of me. I tried to control my hands as much as I could, but her legs felt so soft and silky I just had to touch them, we kissed for a long time, only to be interrupted by my phone ring with a text message. I got my phone and checked it. It was a text from Emmet.

"_Hey, bro. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…and if I am, put your phone down, I really want to win the bet. Anyway lunch at Alice's tomorrow to plan the trip. Have fun!"_

I laughed reading it and showed to Bella, who rolled her eyes.

"Did you know about this bet?"- She said sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, they bet about everything."- I told her about some of the bets we all had in the past, like how long Rosalie and Emmet could be without sex; how long Alice could go without shopping, simple stupid things like that and she laughed.

"I'm not worried, I think it's kind of funny, maybe we should play along with it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just fooled them a little bit."- She always surprised me.

"Are you a devious creature?"- I said, pulling her to another kiss.-"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I'm starving; Alice only let me drink a smoothie for dinner."

"In that case let's go eat something."

We went into the kitchen and I made omelets, we ate and talked about the dance, she asked about what I had talked with her mother and with Angela and I told her. After we ate we went upstairs and had a shower, not together of course, although I really wanted to.

We were now on my bed, she was lying on my chest and I was playing with her hair.

"I'm really excited about the trip; I can't believe we are spending two weeks together."- She said looking up at me.

"I know…it will be wonderful. Anything is wonderful when you are by my side."- She smiled widely and lifted herself to kiss me gently but once again that kiss lead to another make out session and we kissed and rolled on my bed until we fell asleep.

* * *

_**So Edward sang to Bella, how cute is that? I hope you enjoyed the dance…next chapter the planning and beginning of the road trip. I'll try to post it on Monday…don't forget to review…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you so, so, so much for your reviews, you always make my day so special, here is the next chapter, I hope you love it.**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I opened my slowly, the room was dark, with only a dim light coming from the shades, I stretched and turned around, Edward wasn't there. I got up and went to the bathroom, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair and went to find Edward.

I followed the sound of his voice to his den, where he was sitting behind the desk on the phone, he lifted his hand for me to stop and pointed to the desk to a stash of papers that I immediately recognized, it were my classes assignments that he was grading.

I took a step back and looked away.

"I'm glad you like them… No I haven't changed my mind…even so…I like my privacy…I don't care about that…ok…I'll talk to you soon. Bye."- He hung up and smiled.-"Sorry…"- He said as he put the papers in a drawer.-"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Good…now come here and give me a proper good morning."- He said opening his arms to me and I ran to him and kissed him.-"Hum…now that's the right way to start the day."- He said before he kissed me again.

"What time is it?"- I said noticing the sun shining through the window.

"Almost eleven."

"Really? Wow, I usually don't sleep this late. What time did you wake up?"

"Around nine thirty. I still have a few papers to grade before we go on the trip. I kind of got behind last…"- He stopped not wanting to talk about those dark few days.-"Never mind."- He said kissing me again.

"Are those fishing rod's brochures?"- I asked looking at his desk and he kind of blushed, which was so cute.-"You like to fish?"- I asked surprised.

"No, but your dad does. This is for research."- He was preparing himself to meet my dad; I couldn't believe.-"I want to be able to have a conversation with him, when I meet him."

"Edward, I'm not sure if you should meet my dad."- He looked deep into my eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know…he is kind of complicated."

"I know, and you don't have to introduce me as your boyfriend."- He said with sadness in his eyes.-"I know how awkward that would be for you."

"Edward I'm not worried about me, I'm worried for you. My dad could overreact and…I don't even what to think about that."

"I understand."- I studied his face, deep down I could see he was sad, but how can you tell you over protective father that your boyfriend is a twenty four year old guy and that he is also your teacher? I didn't know what to do.-"Do you want to hear something really awesome?"- He said trying to distract me from my thoughts.

"Sure."

"I'm going to publish two more books and my first two will be turned into movies."

"That's great. You deserve it, your books are amazing."- He smiled.

"You want to know the awesome part?"

"I thought that was it?"

"No…the the awesome part is that the new books are inspired by you."- My mouth dropped in surprise and he smiled.-"I wrote them on that night, their product of my mind overload."

"You wrote two books in one night?"- Was that even possible?

"Well, the main part. I improved them over the following days; I wanted to finish them for you."

"Oh…Edward I don't know what to say…"- He was blowing me away again, how could I ever reciprocate all the things that he gave me.-"It's too much…I have nothing special to give to you."- I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh…that's not true. You already give me so much, just by being, just by loving me."- He said kissing me deeply and slowly making me forget my own name.-"And you will give me something so much more meaningful t, when the time is right."- He kissed me again.-"That is the most special present a woman can give to a man."- Was he talking about my virginity?

"Are you talking about my…"

"Yes."

"That's not much of a present."- He cupped my face with his hands and looked into my eyes seriously.

"Bella, it will be a tremendous honor to be the first man to ever make love to you, and if it depends on me, I want to be the only man whoever does."- God, there he was again talking about being with me forever that was so unbelievable. I felt exactly the same but I just had to teasing him a little bit.

"So are you saying I can't have sex with other man? Crap! Maybe I should rethink this."- The look on his face made me immediately regret saying that, I saw panic, shock, despair, sadness and pain, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.-"I was joking, Edward."

"What?"

"It was joke…I'm sorry I never thought you would react like this."- He looked at me, relief spread across his face.

"A joke?"- He closed his eyes trying to calm himself; I could tell he was really mad.-"I can't believe it, you…you…evil…beautiful…irresistible creature. You are so paying for this."- He said lifting me in his arms and holding me in a way I couldn't move.

"No, not the pool again."- I shouted.

"The pool is too far away."- He said walking towards his bedroom.

"I'm sorry…I was joking."

"No, there is no apology big enough to erase what went through my mind."- He said with a serious tone, and I had no idea if he was really mad or just playing with me.

"I'm sorry…you know you're the only one for me…I don't want anyone else."- I said trying to get out of his grip with no success.

"Nice try."- He said kicking the bathroom door open and heading for huge the shower enclosure. This looked promising we could both easily fit in there, hum…

"What are you doing? Edward, I said I was sorry."- He put me down and pushed me inside the shower holding me with one hand and smiling wickedly as he turned on the water, cold water. I screamed feeling the cold as the water hit by body.

"Now is there anything else you want to joke about?"- He said laughing and I shook my head trembling.

"N..n..no…I'm s…so…rry."- I said trembling.-"I…lo…ve you…only you. I…I'm on..ly yours."-He looked deep in my eyes and turned the water to hot and my body stopped trembling as it adjusted to the warm water.

"Say it again."- He demanded seriously.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I'm only yours, and you're the only one for me. I'll never want anyone else, there's only you."- His lips crushed mine in desperate need; he pushed me against the wall grinding me with his body, while the water fell on both of us. God! This was hot.

"Never, ever say something like that again."- He said with uneven breaths.-"You are mine, only mine."- He said not to me, but more to himself and he kissed me again.

"I won't, I'm sorry."- His lips met mine again in the same desperate way. I never thought he would react like that, I was feeling so guilty-"Please forgive me…I'm so sorry."- He smiled against my lips.

"I know you are."- He said against my lips.

"You do?"- He laughed.

"Yes, I knew it the minute you saw my reaction."- I was shocked. He knew?

"Then why all this?"- I asked and he laughed.

"You really thought I would let you out of the hook easily?"- He asked with a wicked smile.

"So this is your payback? My punishment?"- I asked smiling.

"Yep."- He said kissing me again.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you pressing me against the wall, your lips kissing mine, you all wet and looking so delicious, we being here in the…shower together…hum…this feels more like a prize."- He looked at me smiling and his eyes roaming my wet body, filled with lust.

"It's my prize not yours."- He said kissing me again.-"You look so hot, Bella."- I looked down to my body; my pajamas were glued to my body, showing off all of my curves, including my harden nipples, where Edward eyes were stuck.-"I want you so much…"- He said before crushing my lips again, and I felt my body boil with pleasure. He pushed me against the wall kissing me hungrily, his hands gripping my body and pulling against him.

Hungrily my hands moved under his t-shirt, trying to find his skin, I needed to feel him, noticing this he quickly took his t-shirt off, maybe because he also needed to feel me. He was so beautiful, I was losing my mind. The way he was touching and kissing made me go insane, I was burning all over, panting with pleasure. His hands came under my top and I moaned against his chest as quietly as I could, because I knew he would be putting an end to this soon.

But to my surprise, he lifted me up, putting my legs around his waist.-"Maybe we should start now…"- I whispered in my ear, and bit my ear lobe, setting me on flames.

"What?"

"I want you…now."- Now? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Was he serious? He pushed himself against me and I moaned loudly was our bodies touched. I was going insane.

"Do that again, please…"- I asked and he complied, pushing his hips against mine and driving over the edge.-"Oh…Edward…I want you so much…"- I said completely out of breath and he smiled against my lips and kissed me passionately. But suddenly he put me down and walked back smiling.-"What are you doing?"- He just smiled at me, and I realized what he was doing.-"Is this my punishment?"- I asked in shock, with all my emotions crashing down.

"Maybe."- He said with a husky voice, still breathing heavily. I could believe he was doing this, now I was so mad, but looking at him like this, half naked, with water dripping all over his body, and his very obvious reactions greeting me from his wet pants, made all that anger go away. I deserved this; I had been really mean to him.

"I guess I deserve this…"- I said sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, and I just looked at him.

"No, you didn't…I'm sorry…for stopping."- He said sliding down the opposite wall and sitting down.-"I just…"

"I know…and I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. Emmet cleared it for me."- He looked a bit surprised.

"He did."

"Don't be mad, I kind of forced him to tell me."- He laughed.

"You forced Emmet."

"Don't look so surprised…I have my ways."- He smiled.-"So I know what your reasons are, and…I get it…I liked them."

"You do?"

"Yes…it means you see a future for us, and I really like that."- He smiled.

"I was serious about what I said; I want to be the only man for you."-He said with his eyes burning with love.

"Is that a proposal?"- I asked lighting up the conversation a little bit.

"No…not yet."

"Hum…that sounds promising."- He just smiled at me.-"Come here…I want you close to me."

"Will you behave?"

"Yes."- He crawled to me in a very funny way and I laughed. He set down with his back on my chest, between my legs and rested his head on my shoulder and I put my arms around him and we stayed like this for a long time.

"Have you ever been to L.A., Bella?"- Alice asked from across the table. We had just finished lunch and had a huge map spread all over the table.

"Once with my mom, but we didn't do much site seeing, because she got this food poisoning, not a fun holiday."- They all laughed.

"In that case we should stay at least one day there."- Rosalie said.

We were planning our road trip; it was obvious after the first few minutes that I had a completely different notion of what a road trip was. For me road trip was about driving, eating in the car and sleeping at the cheapest place. But for the Cullen's it was about, sightseeing, shopping, driving fast and staying at the five star hotel closest to the highway.

Sitting here with Edward playing with my fingers felt completely surreal, because a week ago, I was crying in bed thinking I had lost him forever. It's amazing how your life can change entirely if you let yourself be guided by your insecurities and make the wring decisions.

After all that we had said, felt and did in the last few days I knew for sure that he loved me, and after yesterday I knew he would do anything to prove that to me. I smiled remembering him on that stage. He looked so hot…and he had such a beautiful voice. I had to admit to myself that in that moment when I heard all those girls screaming for him I felt so lucky that he was singing to me. To me…how that was even possible only God knew…but it was true, that amazing man loved me and I loved him. The way we had kissed last night and this morning was so intense, sometimes I thought my body would eventually burst into flames. I wanted him so much.

He had been in complete control, sometimes his hands would prove me wrong when they squeezed my butt and pulled me against him, but that was all he did. But it was enough to make me forget everything.

"What are you thinking about?"- Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and I immediately blushed.-"You blushed…it must be good. Tell me!"

"You wish…"- I said teasing him.

"Hum is that a challenge? You know I can always make you tell me."- He said with a wicked smile.

"Are you two listening?"- Alice asked annoyed and we smiled at each other.

"Of course we were."- Edward said laughing.

"Liar."- Alice said and rolled her eyes.-"You better not be all over each other the entire trip, this is a group thing."- She said with a warning look.

"Alice, just let them be."- Rosalie said smiling.-"Their relationship is going stronger, who knows where this trip will lead them.

"Hopefully to bed."- Emmet said laughing.

"Is that all you think about? That stupid bet?"- Alice said in disgust.

"No, I also think about Rose in bed."- He said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about leaving tomorrow night. Is that ok with you?"- Alice asked.

"Sure, I have a few things to finish for school, but I'll do it tonight."- Edward said and looked at me questionably.

"You know Edward; there are so many other interesting things to do at night, other than work."- Emmet said suggestively, before I could answer.

"What makes you so sure he hasn't done them yet?"- I asked to everyone's surprise and Edward looked at me trying to hide his laughter.

"Have you? Really?"- Emmet asked in surprise and I laughed.

"Oh my God, you did?"- Alice said.

"We can leave tomorrow, its fine with me."- I answered ignoring them.

"No, you can't do that to me."-Emmet begged.-"Did I win the bet?"- Edward just laughed.-"Edward, bro. You have to tell us."- Edward looked at me smiling.

"Yeah…that is evil."- Rosalie said.

"Just tell us who won."-Jasper said, I just sat there listening and laughing.

"How much?"- Edward asked looking into Emmet's eyes.

"Five thousand."- Edward thought for awhile and then winked at me.

"Ok, we'll tell you when we get to Forks, only if you are able to resist sex during the trip."- Their mouths dropped.

"Are you serious? No sex?"- Emmet asked in shock.

"Yes, no touching, no licking, nothing but kissing."

"No, you can't be serious."- Rosalie said.

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you are not brave enough?"- I teased them. They looked at each other in what seemed like panic and Edward laughed.

"We can make this interesting. I double your bet that you don't make it to Forks."- Edward said.-"If you do, we will tell you everything in details, but if you don't you'll just leave us alone."- My mouth dropped in surprise.

"Specific details?"- Alice said.

"Anything you want to know."- Of course there was nothing to tell them, but they didn't know that.-"So do we have a bet?"- They looked at each other but no one said a word.-"You know what? We'll just leave you to think about it."- Edward said getting up.

"That's a great idea, Edward. There are so many other interesting things to do in your bedroom, I mean in your house."- I said playing a long and Edward pulled me close to him.

"You are so right my love."- And he kissed me passionately, his hands roaming all over my body and stopping on my butt, pulling me even closer. And I heard someone gasp in surprise before we left, not turning back to see who it was.

We were laughing like crazy all the way to his house.

"Did you see the look on their faces?"- Edward said laughing.

"Do you think they'll take the bet?"- I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know…it will depend on their curiosity."- We looked at each other and said at the same time.

"They'll take it."- And we both laughed, crashing on the couch.

"Yeah…but they will lose. There's no way they can be without sex, the whole trip."

"Really? But that's less than a week. We've been do it for more than a month."- He smiled and pulled me close to him.

"But we are special."- And he kissed me.

"But how will you know, they are not doing in it."- He laughed.

"Oh…I have a special science kit, we got about a year ago, because of another bet, which I won."

"Do I even want to know what the bet was?"- He grimaced.

"Better not."

After a long make out session, Edward went upstairs to finish his work and I stayed in the living room, finishing the book he had given me. I devoured the last few chapters and just like always the ending blow me way. It still amazed me how his mind worked. I could believe he had written two books in one night. I wondered what they were about and what he meant when he said I inspired them. How could I inspire two books? I was so plain and ordinary. I was anxious to read them.

My mind drifted to our trip, we would leave tomorrow afternoon, and drive to L.A. which was a six hour drive, and we would sleep there and stay for one day. The next stop would be San Francisco because I had never been there; it was also a six hour drive. We would also stay there for one day. The next stop would be Seattle, which was the longest drive because it would take us about thirteen hours to get there and we would stay there for a morning, to drive to Forks the next day which was a three hour drive.

I was excited about this trip, mostly because I would be with Edward, but it would be great to spend time with the others and get to know then better. I was also excited to see my dad; I hadn't seen him since Christmas. He had come to Phoenix to visit me.

I had no idea how that would go. Would I be able to tell him who Edward actually was? Would he accept the idea of me being with an older guy? Would he still have the stupid idea that Jacob was the one for me?

Thinking about Jacob made me a little confused and worried. I wondered where he was. He hadn't call, or texted me after what happened. Would he hate? Could I let him hate me?

We had been friends for so long, how did thing get so bad between us? I knew the answer for that, he got fixated on being my boyfriend, and I wasn't interested. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a text for Alice, it read.

"_Don't bother to go home and pack; I already have your suitcase ready. And don't worry about your mom, she'll be at the family lunch tomorrow and you can say goodbye to her there."_

I couldn't believe, she had packed for me? Why would she do that? Was I so incapable of getting my own clothes?

"_You need to stop doing that! I could have packed myself."- _I texted her back.

"_Shush... you have no idea about the places we are staying in so just trust me, ok? By the way, I really hate you and Edward right now!"- _She texted back and I laughed.

"_You hate me? Why?"- _I teased her back.

"_WHY? You even have to ask? I can't believe you would leave me like this, burning with curiosity. And that bet? God…I hate you both."- _She texted back making laugh again.

"_No you don't…you love us and we love you! See tomorrow."- _I texted her back.

"_Bah!"- _Was the answer I got.

I turned on the TV on a music channel, went to the kitchen and looked in Edward fridge to find something to do for dinner, his fridge was full, not the kind of thing you would expect from a single man. I took out all the ingredients for pizza and started to get diner ready.

**EPOV**

I heard the music playing downstairs, I was about done with the things I needed to do for school, and in a few minutes I would be free to enjoy my girlfriend. I had been a little cruel to her this morning, I knew she had forgiven me, but still I wanted to apologize. If she only knew the shock I got when I hear her words. It was like my life was crumbling down. I my brain wasn´t able to process that kind of thought. She was mine; I needed her desperately in my life.

The moment in the shower was amazing, I felt more and more in control each time we were that close. It was not like I was getting immune to her, no that would be utterly impossible. It was more of a resistance empowerment. I could really explain it. But I did wondered how far could I pushed it and if deep down I wasn't just fooling myself, and one day would come the walls of my resistance would crumble and I wouldn't be able to stop.

Not that really worried me, I knew she wanted that as badly as I did, and it would be so easy to just let go and take her. But I needed to do the right thing.

I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the rest of my work and fifteen minutes later I was done. I send all the information to Principle Clapp and turned off my lap top.

I went downstairs and what I saw made my heart swell with happiness. Bella was cooking for me. Just seeing her like that on my kitchen made me the happiest man on the planet. I could almost see my future with her, coming home every day to her, sleeping and waking up with her, fighting over who would be cooking, and making up on the kitchen counter. Hum…I had so to look forward to, sometime I wished there was a button I could push to speed things, so that I could wake up and school was over.

I leaned against the wall and just watched her with delight. She was so beautiful in everything she did.

"How long have you been there?"- She asked after seeing me.

"For a while."- She looked at me with a puzzled look.-"You looked so beautiful, that I didn't want to disturbed an image so perfect."- Her cheeks got stained in a cute blush.-"So what's for dinner?"- I asked walking to her.

"Pizza."

"Hum…that sounds delicious. Can I help?"- I said standing behind her.

"Sure."- She had everything almost done; the only thing missing was the toping. I smiled remembering how intense the last time we had done this was.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?"- I said whispering in her ear, and she shivered in response. I was always amazed about how intensely she reacted to me.

"Yes…"- She said softly and I got closer to her, and I immediately felt that electric powerful connection we had.-"Do think we will feel this after?"

"After?"- I knew what she meant I just wanted to make her say it because she would probably blush, and I just loved that.

"After we make love. Maybe this intensity is just our desire to be with each other."- Could she be right? I never actually thought about that.

"I don't think it will stop, I think it will intensify."

"Intensify? Wow…you know what that will mean, right?"

"What might that be?"- I asked putting my arms around her waist.

"We will be all over each other, all the time."- My body instinctively reacted has my mind got filled with images of her words.

"Hum…that sounds really awesome."- She laughed and we continued to work on our dinner, enjoying that connection.

Dinner was wonderful; we talked a lot about the trip. I could feel she was a little worried about all the luxury hotels Alice and Rosalie had chosen, but she would love it.

"When do you want to go home and pack your suitcase?"- I asked her after we finished loading the dish washer.

"I don't, apparently Alice already has my suitcase ready."- My sister could be so overwhelming.

"Are you ok with that? You don't have to do things her way."- I said pulling her to me.

"I really don't care, and this means I don't need to go home. I can just stay here."- She said with a wide smile.

"In that case I should thank my sister."- She laughed.

"She said she hated us for making her burn with curiosity."- I knew Alice really well and she would be going crazy not knowing if Bella and I had actually had sex.

"I bet she is turning green, right now."- I said and we both laughed.

"So…what do you want to do tonight?"- She asked and I felt this was the right time to apologize.

"Bella, I owe you an apology, for what happened in the shower. That was wrong."- She studied my face and then smiled.

"Baby, you can wrong me like that anytime you want."

"What did you call me?"- I asked in surprise.

"Baby, why you don't like it?"- Like it? I loved it and before I knew it my lips were touching hers in a passionate kiss.-"Hum…you do like."- She said smiling against my lips and we kissed again.

We watched a movie and played some pool, well actually I played while she laughed trying. I tried to teach how to do it right, but that lead to another intense make session, with Bella on top of the pool table. I was extremely hot.

We went to my room and she helped me pack and everything lead to kissing each other. After my suitcase was ready we went to bed and talked for hours about her father. I wanted to get all the information I could about him.

She woke me up with breakfast in bed, I could definitely get used to that. We got ready and went to my parent's house.

The family lunch was great, Renée join us which made our relation even more official. It was great to see Bella with my family; my parents loved her, and acted like those dark days never happened. Looking around the table, I once again saw how amazing our future together could be. I could almost see us here in a few years with a bunch of kids running around.

To my surprise Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie took my bet, which I knew I would easily win. Good thing I had packed my science kit. This would make the trip so much better.

The time for our trip to begin was here, I got Bella's suitcase from Alice's Porsche and put it in my Vanquish. We were now saying goodbye to our parents.

"Call me, ok?"- Renée said to Bella while hugging, she looked at me and said:-"Take good care of her."

"I will don't worry and if she doesn't call you I will."- I said putting on my best Cullen smile.

"Thank you."- She said.

"Be careful on the road."- My mom said, hugging us both.

"Yes, no more than five tickets please."- My dad said smiling.

"Five tickets?"- Renée asked in shock.

"I'll tell all about it later."- My mom told her.

We got on the car, and I started it, I could feel Bella's eyes on me.

"Ready to go?"- I asked her.

"Yes."- That was all I needed to hear and I drove away in my precious possession, with the woman I loved by my side.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it, next chapter will be the road trip to Forks; I might divide it in two chapters so it does get too long. So do you think the others will be strong enough not to have sex until they reach Forks? Let me know what you think, please review.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, sorry, sorry for taking so long this time, but I had some computer difficulties. I added Alice and Rosalie POV on this one, please tell me what you thought, I'm not sure I was able to capture their personalities.**

**Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter you are absolutely AWESOME!**

**Someone asked how old Edward is, he is twenty three. **

**BPOV**

Our trip had finally began, we were on the road for more than an hour, but five minutes after we had gotten on the highway, I knew it would take less than I thought, because these Cullen drove really fast.

I was glued to the seat of my boyfriend's precious baby, while he was racing with the others. Edward was driving his Vanquish, Jasper was driving the Porsche and Emmet was driving Rosalie's BMW, which engine had been modified to have more horse power, whatever that meant.

"Bella, relax. You're perfectly safe."- Edward said.-"This is one of the most sophisticated cars in the world, it's very secure."- He said smiling.

"Right."- I said griping the seat and he laughed.

"If you don't stop that, you're going to rip the seat."- He said laughing and looking at me.

"Sorry, ah…keep your eyes on the road."- I snapped at him, he took a deep breath.

"Bella, do you want me to slow down?"- He asked with a concern voice.

"Yes, please."

"Ok."- He said slowing down, I looked at him and I could see the sadness he was trying to hide behind his smile.-"Better now?"- He was still way over the legal limit. I studied his face and realize this was actually kind of painful for him. I saw that when the others raced by us, and he gripped the steering wheel. I was being selfish again, this speed thing was important to him and I was getting in his way.

"Edward, what does it feel like to drive fast like that?"

"Freedom…I feel free, because it's all about your instincts, you don't even have use your mind or think about what you're doing, and that is really an awesome thing for someone like me."- He said this with great intensity, and I felt bad. How could I hold him back like this, just because I was afraid? I was caging him, and not allowing him to be free. I didn't want him to feel that way when he was with me. So I put all my fears to the side, as best as I could.

"Edward, I think we are staying behind, maybe you should speed up."- He looked at me in surprise.

"What?"

"Go on, speed up I want you to fell free with me."- He slowed down and pulled over to the side of the highway and stopped the car. He turned around to face me.

"You don't have to that, Bella."

"I know, but I want to."

"I thought you were afraid."

"I am, but I'm not letting that come in the way of your freedom."- He opened his mouth to speak but I cut off by continuing.-"Besides, I know you would never do anything that might hurt me, so let's just go."- I said smiling and he grinned with his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"I love you so much…"- And he pulled me close to him and kissed me in a way he had never done before, it was so full of passion and love and need and so intense…wow, he had been holding back on me.

"Wow…if I knew you would kiss me like that, I would have said something when we left town."- He laughed.

"You are the perfect girlfriend…"- He said and he kissed me again like before, igniting all of my body in ways much more intense than ever, I was feeling things I was sure I wasn't suppose to feel with only a kiss. Damn, this was good… I had only felt like this when I experimented with myself; you know to alleviate my sexual tension. But this was by far much, much better. Suddenly his lips pulled away from mine, I slowly opened my eyes, trying to calm my girly parts down, and to my embarrassment he was looking at me smiling but with surprise written all over his face.

"What?"- I asked trying to sound as normal as I could, and he just gave me that crooked smile, that send a new wave of pleasure right to where it shouldn't and I had to adjust myself on the seat. My God what was happening to me?

He started the car still smiling and shaking his head, completely lost in his thoughts. I wondered if he had noticed what happened to me that would be so embarrassing.

He sped up and we easily caught the others, I looked at Edward studying him, he actually looked different, happier, and free and I was glad I hadn't prevented him from feeling that. Hum…I wondered if those feelings were the cause of that new way of kissing me. This trip had just become a lot more interesting.

**Alice POV**

I couldn't believe my own brother would do something like this to me. Let me burn with curiosity when I had done nothing but support him. I didn't know if was angry at him or if I was disappointed. I always thought he would be strong enough to wait, their story was so beautiful.

"What are you thinking about, darling?"- Jasper asked me.

"Edward."

"What about him?"

"I don't know if I'm angry or disappointed. I can't believe they are not talking. Do you really think they did it?"

"Honestly, I really don't know, but knowing Edward, I'll say no."

"Then why all this?"

"I think he is counting on winning, so we leave the two of them alone."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? I leave them alone."

"I know, but they are in a very complicated situation, I can't even imagine the kind of pressure they feel. Having to hide what they feel."

"Yeah, you're probably right, although I think it's kind of hot. Can you imagine, if it was us, looking at each other hungrily from across the room, or meeting in the janitors closet."

"You better stop that darling, or we will definitely loose the bet."- Jasper said in a seductive voice. I looked at him he was so beautiful, I love him so much, my future husband.

"Do you think we are going to make it?"- I asked concerned.-"I really don't want us to be the first ones to give in."- Jasper smiled.

"I really don't care, but if this is important you, I'll do my best to stay away.

"I hate this!"

"I know, but do you realize this is what Edward and Bella go through every day."- I had never thought about that, suddenly I felt more compassionate and understanding towards them. This was really difficult.

"Why do you think he wants wait? Do you think that it has to do with Bella being a virgin?"

"Probably, I'm sure Edward was to do this as smooth as possible. The first time is very important, especially for the girl."- With his words, memories of my first time came to my mind; he had been so gentle and sweet.

"Mine was really special."- I said grinning.

"I know, I was there."

We stopped at a resting area for a bathroom break to after about three hours, it felt good to be out of the car and stretch my legs. I looked at Edward and he was opening the door for Bella, he had a huge smile on his face. He was happy, so I was happy.

He took her hand and took it to his lips, and of course she blushed, looking at them like this, was impossible to tell the age difference between them, they looked just like any other in love couple. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my bladder that was about to burst, so I quickly went to the bathroom.

"Hi, Bella."- I said coming out and finding her washing her hands.

"Hi Alice."- She said smiling and I just felt the urge to hug her, so I did.-"Did you missed me that much? I thought you hated me."

"Don't be silly, I could never hate you. I just understand you better. God you are so brave."

"What is this all about Alice?"

"Nothing."- I said and I walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for Bella, with a wild flower on his hand, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Alice, having fun?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Oh, I'm having an amazing time, thank you for doing this."- He said and he hugged me, lifting my feet of the ground.

"You're welcome, even do you are not my favorite person right now."- I said pouting and he laughed.

"You love me to death…"- He said grinning and I stuck my tongue out to him and left, joining the others at the picnic table they were sitting.

"Look at them, so perfect and in love."- Rose said and followed her eyes. Edward was putting the flower on Bella's ear, and she was smiling. He kissed her gently and lifted her in the air.-"I think we are being played."

"What do you mean babe?"- Emmet asked.

"Do they look like a couple who is having sex?"

"They might."- Jasper said.

"Yeah, not everyone is as insatiable was you two."

"That's true."- Emmet said pulling Rose into a passionate kiss.

"Ah…just kissing don't forget."- Edward said teasing as they approach.

"We know and you are so going to lose."- Emmet said.

"We'll see."

We set around the table and ate the sandwiches my mom had prepared for us, we ate and talk and laughed. After we put what was left we packed it inside the picnic bag and walked to the cars.

And to our surprise Bella leaned back on the Vanquish hood smiling.

"Hey, Edward, we should try it here, it has the perfect angle."- Edward looked a bit surprise at first but then smiled widely and leaned over her and kissed her passionately, her legs coming up around his waist. The rest of us just stood there in shock.

"That's hot!"- Emmet said.

"Yeah…"- Rose said.

"How much is that bet?"

"Ten thousand."

"Hum…I'm starting to think that nothing is worth this."- Emmet said.

"Yeah."- The rest of us said together.

EPOV

We arrived at the Chateau Marmont around eight thirty; due to our amazing speed we reduced the trip by one hour and a half.

I watched Bella's astonished face as she walked inside the hotel, looking at everything with an amazed looked on her face. It made me happy that I could treat her to this kind of comfort, she deserved the best.

"Should we get our suitcases?"- She asked and I smiled it was obvious she had never stayed in a place like this.

"There's no need for that, they will take it to our suite."- I whispered in her ear.

"Oh."- She said a little embarrassed.

I walked to the reception desk and got us check in, after that we went to the elevator to go to the top floor to out one bedroom penthouses. To my surprise I saw that Alice and Rosalie would be sharing the same room, leaving Emmet and Jasper to share the other, they were taking the bet serious.

When we got to our door, I took Bella in my arms and lifted her up, bride style and opened the door, but before we went in, I kissed her passionately and heard the others whining as they close their doors loudly.

"I'm almost feeling sorry for them."- Bella said.

"Don't, maybe they'll understand us better after this experience."- We went inside and Bella gasped looking at the amazing Penthouse, it had a living room with a piano, a dining room and kitchen, then the bedroom with a private large bathroom, there was a king size bed, and glass doors that led to the huge terrace.

I followed Bella as he walked around from room to room, her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"This is amazing; I've never stayed in a place like this before."- She said.

"Do you like it?"- She looked at me smiling and set on the bed.

"I do, specially this bed, hum…I can't wait to roll all over it with you."- Damn, it was going to be hard to keep my hands of her, she never stopped to amaze me, one minute she was this shy, inexperienced girl the next she was this sexy, flirtatious, hot, hard to resist girl.

"Don't give me any ideas, Ms. Swan, we have only forty minutes to get ready and meet the others for dinner."- She smiled and put her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her.

"I only need fifteen minutes."- She whispered in my hear.-"What about you?"- And she started to kiss my neck and my cheeks and the corners of my lips. She was driving me crazy.

"I'll need about ten minutes, since I don't have to shave."- She smiled widely and crawled backward on the bed with an inviting look.

"So I guess that leaves fifteen minutes to make out."- I was on that bed in a micro second, kissing her, and pulling her to me.-"Edward, are you holding out one me?"- She asked when we pulled away to breathe.

"Why are you asking?"- I said trying to hide my concern; she was more perceptive than I thought.

"Well, the way you kissed me on the highway was much more intense than your usual kisses, I liked it, a lot."- The memory of the way she had reacted came to my mind, she was right I had been holding back a little bit, I was afraid to lose control, but in that moment after realizing she was putting my feelings above hers, I lost it and kissed her with all I had. And for a moment there I thought her reaction was more sexual than I expected, it made me wonder if it was possible for a woman to…no way! Well I could always find out…just not now.

"Go and have a shower, or we will be late."- She pouted and got out of the bed whining.

I got dressed in the living room so Bella could have the bedroom to herself, and I was definitely not prepared for what I saw once she met me there.

Bella was wearing a tight one shoulder, really short black dress, with black high hells shoes that wrapped around her ankles, her hair was tied up in a prefer pony tail, my mouth dropped and she smiled.

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't believe I was sharing a room with Alice; I hadn't slept away from Emmet for more than a year. I don't think I was going to make it. I shook my head and pushed the negativity away, I was a grown woman, I could do this, I could, couldn't I?

We all met downstairs for dinner, as we headed to the bar I looked at Edward and he couldn't get his eyes off Bella, she was looking really hot.

We set together and had a great time at dinner, the bet was never mentioned and we were all able to laugh and talk, I tried not look at Emmet, because that was all it usually took to have me forget about everything else.

"So what are we doing after dinner?"- Alice asked.

"What do you feel like doing?"- I asked. She thought for a little bit, and got that look.

"I know the perfect thing."- She said beaming.-"Remember that small bar we went to, the last time we were here."- I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The karaoke one?"- Emmet asked.

"Yep."- Bella got a frighten look on her face.

"What is it Bella?"- Edward asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm not old enough to go into a bar."- He smiled widely. We had actually discussed this, and of course we were prepared.

"We have that covered."- Jasper said.

"What do you mean?"- She asked and he took and envelope from his jacket pocket and hand it to her.

"Open it, and act as normal as you can."- She opened it and her mouth dropped.

"Is this what I think it is?"- She asked with shock all over her face.

"Bella, don't be mad. But we thought it was better for you to have another I.D., to make things easier."- She looked at her fake I.D. for a little while and then she smiled.

"Wow, I have a fake I.D."- She said laughing.-"This is so cool. You guys are very resourceful."- That's the Bella I liked to see. The thing about that girl was that she almost seemed to have two different personalities, the shy blushing one and the bold sexy one.

"So does that mean you are up to it?"- Alice asked.

"Are you kidding, I've never been to a bar before, but don't expect me to sing."

"No problem."

We drove to the bar, it was a nice small place, it was decorated in a 50's kind of ambiance, it was simple without being cheep. But don't get the wrong idea, it was very hot spot, you only got there if you were or knew somebody, and we had both.

We went inside after going through the huge security by the door; we were immediately greeted by one of the waiters.

"Nice to see you again, please follow me."- She led us to one of the couches near the stage that were always reserved for VIP clients, and we all took our seats. The place was full and with a good vibe. We order our drinks, nothing with alcohol for Bella, of course, to her disappointment.

"Hey, I have twenty three, I'm allowed to drink."- She complained and we all laughed.

"Shush, you sexy looking girl."- Edward told her.

"So who is the first one to sing?"- Alice asked looking around the table.

"I think I will."- Jasper said getting up and Alice bounced in her seat.

"He has such a lovely voice."- She said in a sigh. Jasper went to the stage after picking his song and he looked into Alice's eyes as he sang, Billy Joel «Just the way you are».

Alice was melting into her seat, while the other girls in the bar cheered and ogled her fiancé. He got a round of applause when he was finished and Alice ran to him and kissed him passionately before he even got our table.

"I'm next Emmet said."- He looked at me and winked.-"Try not to jump me, ok, baby?"- He said in the sexiest way.

He choose his song and took the microphone, his eyes shining with enthusiasm, as soon as the music started and when Emmet started to sing I was a goner. He was singing «Wild thing» by Hendricks, he knew what that song made to me. And then he started shaking his hips and the girls went wild and I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my wallet took out a check and wrote to Edward.

"Here you win."- I said handing him the ten thousand dollars check and he grinned victoriously and took it, but I didn't care, my man was all I wanted. I got up and started to cheer him. Hum…a trip to the bathroom together was sounding like an awesome idea.

**BPOV**

I was having the time of my life, my friends were simply insane, Emmet was on the stage, he was not a great singer but the way he was moving made the girls in the bar go insane, especially Rose that seeing him like that lost it and paid Edward for winning the bet. When Emmet got off stage, she got up and met him, she whispered something in his ear and he grinned, she then went to the bathroom and he quickly followed her and my mouth dropped.

"You don't think they are going to…"- The others just laughed.

Alice was the next one to sing, she had a beautiful voice, kind of like a classic singer, she sang «I will always love you» by Whitney Houston.

"Isn't she perfect?"- Jasper said his eyes filled with love.

"Yes she is."- I agreed she was a great friend, I had to thank her later for this dress, and the look on Edward's face when he saw me was amazing. He couldn't get his eyes of me and that made me feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Alice left the stage and got a round of applause from everybody, now a guy took the stage, I turned my attention to Edward, he was looking really hot, with a dark dress shirt and black jeans, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he was just gorgeous. In my mind I was already imagining the fun we would be having on that king size bed.

"What are you thinking about?"- Edward asked me whispering in my ear.

"You, me and that huge bed."- He looked at me and came closer.

"Bella, Bella, please don't say that, because you in that dress are making me question why the hell I'm waiting. You look so sexy…"- He started to kiss my neck, I had chosen to fix my hair in a pony tail because with this one strap shoulder dress, Edward could have full access to my shoulders and neck, which I knew were some of Edward's favorite parts in me.-"It's my turn now, don't forget the lyrics are the important thing."- He said kissing my cheek and getting up, he chose the song and grabbed the microphone, I wondered what he would sing.

The music started and I recognized the song but could remember the name of it. He started to sing and I looked around the bar every girl's eyes were on him, but his eyes were only one me. And I tried my best to hear the lyrics because I knew that's what he wanted me to do, but he just looked so hot. Then the name of the song hit me, it was «If you're not the one» by Daniel Bedingfield.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?__I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__  
__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?__  
__Is there any way that I__ can stay in your arms?_

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

Oh my God! He was showing me as much he loved me again, I could feel the warmth of his love coming from the stage, melting me in my seat.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

I don't know life so far away  
But I know that its just a trip  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I'Ve build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

My heart was racing, and I felt so loved, he was insuring me again that we had a future together. That he wanted to marry me some day.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

He finished singing but he stood there looking into my eyes, with his so full of love and adoration, he slowly left the stage without breaking eye contact with me, I was breathing heavily completely overwhelmed by him. No one applauded everyone just followed him with their eyes, he came closer and instinctively I got up and jumped in his arms, he dipped me slightly and kissed me gently and I heard everyone cheered in the background but Edward was kissing me like he had done in car, and I felt my legs give in, and he smiled against my lips and lifted me up and we took our seats.

"You can stay in my arms forever."- I whispered in his ear.

"I know…I love you so much."- We looked into each other's eyes for a long time only to be interrupted by Emmet and Rosalie getting back, her hair was slightly mess up and he had a huge satisfied grin on his face.

"Was it worth ten thousand dollars?"- Edward asked laughing.

"Oh, yeah."- He said and we all laughed.

This had been the second time Edward had sung to me expressing his love for me, and I kind of felt bad about not doing something like that, why did I have to be so shy? I looked at him, was he worth a little embarrassment? Oh, hell yes. I got up and they all looked at me with surprise on their face.

"What are you doing?"- Edward asked.

"I'm going to sing for you?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to."- I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately and the little sexy moan he let out of his lips was all the incentive I needed.

**EPOV**

Bella was walking to the stage and I was stunned, she hated being in the spot light. God she was blowing me away again. I looked around the room and I saw how all the men were looking at her and I didn't like it. She was mine, but looking at her in that dress I couldn't blame them she was steaming hot.

I focus all my attention on Bella, this was a gift for me and I was letting anything distract me, she took a long time to chose the song and blushed when she grabbed the microphone, I was anxious to hear what she had chosen.

When the music started, I realized she had completely surprised me again, because the song I heard was «Underneath you close» by Shakira.

She smiled and winked at me and then she started to sing, she didn't have a great voice she was in tune.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

After that first verse shy Bella was gone, and the sexy, bold Bella was ruling, and she was winning the crowd, especially the men. She started swinging her hips and singing, I was blown away.

_I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry_When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey _  
When the friends are gone

Because of you

She started to walk out of stage with the microphone in hand and walking towards me in a very seductive way.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady to her good manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

She sang and danced in front of me, sawing her hips and teasing me with her fingers, and I had to grip my seat so I would grab her and…where did she learn to move like that? And as if Rosalie heard me she said:

"I taught her that."- She said proudly.

Bella kept sing and dancing and I was losing my mind.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

When she finished everyone applauded her and she just looked at me and I just sit there unable to move because I had a huge situation in my pants. I smiled and pulled her and she sat on my lap.

"Sorry I didn't get up"- I whispered in her ear.

"That's ok."- She said smiling.-"I can feel how _hard_ it was for you."- God, I loved her. If she only knew the king of thoughts I was having, she wouldn't be so understanding. Or would she like them?

"It's your fault, damn you looked so hot."- I said gripping the back of her dress.-"So, you want to get under my clothes?"- I asked softly in hear ear and she shivered.

"Oh yes…you have no idea."- It took all of my strength to get myself together. Bella noticed what I was doing and without saying a word she took her seat and just held my hand.

After a few more songs we decided it was time to head back to the hotel. We agreed to do some sightseeing tomorrow morning and then enjoy the rest of the day at the beach.

Since the bet was won, like I always knew it would be, Alice moved to Jasper room.

"I can't believe you sang for me in front of all those people."- I said putting my arms around her waist.

"It was only fair."

"You looked amazing, and you don't sound as bad as you think."

"Right…"

"It's true you never missed I note."

"Really?"

"Yes, but even if you did, no one would notice because with the way you were moving no one was paying attention to your voice."- She blushed.

"Rosalie taught me those moves, I never thought I would use them but it felt appropriate."

"They were definitely appropriate."

"I didn't make a fool of myself?"

"Oh, no you were smoking hot."- I said and my lips were on hers and I kissed her.

"That's good to know, who knows maybe I'll used them again."- She said smiling.

I played a little on the piano and we dance for a while, and I feasted myself on Bella's bare shoulder and neck.

I was now lying in bed wearing my pajamas, when Bella came out of the bathroom, and my heart stopped, she was wearing a short dark blue satin chemise with cups decorated in white floral and a small white satin bow. Damn…

"Sorry, but the others were worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, a lot more skin exposed."- And that was bad? I was losing control.

"Do you want me to change into something else?"- I shook my head not able to speak; I guess I was really going to test my limits tonight.

She lay down by side, and looked shyly at me, I turned to the side to face her, and she smiled.

"You look very beautiful."- I said and I kissed her gently at first and then remembered I had something to test, so I let go of my control for a moment and kissed her letting all of my love for her be expressed in that kiss like I had never done before and she melted in my arms, breathing heavily, we were completely surrounded by that electric current that draw us together. I caressed her gently with my fingers tips, I could almost see the sparks between my fingers and her skin, and she moaned softly, I kissed her again, and again. The sounds coming for her mouth were amazingly sexy.

"That feels so good, Edward."- She whispered. I stopped kissing her and kept my caresses and I could feel she was almost over the edge, she pulled me close to her and I was now half way on top of her.-"I'm burning up…God…I'm burning up…"- I kissed her again and I sucked her tongue gently and I felt her body tremble in a wave of pleasure, and she breathed out my name as she rode her, orgasm? No away…

"Bella did you just…"

**So what just happened there? **

**Next chapter the rest of the day in L.A., I hope not to take long, and that my computer collaborates. Don't forget to review.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for your review, you are amazing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

I felt a wave of pleasure hitting my body making me tremble, lighting up all of my nerves; I had never felt something like that before. It took me a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

"Bella, did you just…?"- OH…MY…GOD! Did I just have an orgasm? Was that even possible? He never even touch me there…God, this was so embarrassing.-"Bella?"- Just the sound of his voice and his warm breath on my face sent a new shock of electricity through my body.

"Don't speak, don't move…or I…"

"I love you…"- He said against my lips and gently kissed my bottom lip and bit on it and that was all it took…GOD…this was good. I was hit again not by a wave but more like a tsunami of pleasure and my body started to tremble again. He held me close to him and whispered that he love me continually until I finally got back to earth.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him, he was smiling widely with such love and passion and surprise and pride? I quickly hid my face against is chest.

"This is so embarrassing…I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."- I said against his skin.

"Hey, don't hide from me."- He moved so he could see my face.

"No, it's too embarrassing, what's wrong with me?"- I said closing my eyes not wanting to face him.

"Bella, please look at me, please my love."- He begged and I complied and looked at him.-"Don't be embarrassed about wanting and loving me like this, no one has ever reacted to me like that. It was amazing."- He said lovingly.

"No…this is not normal…people don't just…you never even…"- He smiled proudly.

"I know…is it amazing?"

"No!"- He laughed.

"I have to disagree, because by the way you reacted, I'm sure it was."

"Are you making fun of me?"- He kissed my lips gently.

"No, of course not, I'm just happy, no happy doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling, ecstatic maybe. Can't you see the possibilities? I'm mean if you can…like that…without me…you know. Can you imagine what it will be like when I actually do?"- Hum…He had a point. If it was better and more intense than this…WOW…I could die, my heart would probably stop, or I would scream loud or completely lose my mind…-"So please don't be embarrassed…"- He said kissing gently my neck.-" I intend to see you like that innumerous times."- He said kissing my lips and with his words all my embarrassment disappeared. That was what my future would be like innumerous times of extreme pleasure.-"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."- I said blushing, he look at me mischievously.

"Tell me, or I will force you too."

"It's nothing really; my mind just got stuck on the innumerous part."- He laughed and whispered in my ear:

"I thought you might like that part, I know I will."- Oh…My…God… was he trying to kill me?

"Stop it Cullen."- I said and I pulled him to a kiss.

"Never…I can't help myself."- And we kissed again until we finally fell asleep on each others arms.

I slept like a rock, maybe I was more tired than I knew or maybe it was all the excitement of the night. It was amazing to awake up in Edward's arms; he looked so beautiful sleeping, like an angel. I slowly caressed his beautiful face with my fingers and smile knowing he was mine.

The memory of him singing to me yesterday filled my mind. He looked so hot on a stage, and the love he transpired from him was amazing, and that song was perfect. He was perfect.

I kissed him softly and he smiled, so I kissed him again and his arms pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"- He said against my lips.

"Oh yeah…"- He laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep."- I kissed him again.

"This is definitely the best way to wake up."- Ok, that brought back the naughty part of me.

"Well, if my lips were a little bit lower, say…halfway down your body, it would be a lot better, don't you think?"- I said with my hands moving down his body and stopping at the waist line of his pajama pants. His eyes opened widely in shock and I started to laugh.

"You…I can't believe you…do you have any idea what those kind of words do to me?"- He said getting up.

"Hum…can I see?"- I asked and he turned to me with a serious look but I could see he was trying to hide his smile. He shook his head and went to the bathroom and I laughed.

After a few minutes I heard the shower, so I went to the door and opened it a little bit not looking inside and said:

"You know if you need I can give you a _hand_ to fix that _hard_ situation."

"Go away…"- He said.-"You are so paying for this, young lady."

"Uh…I can hardly wait. Maybe you could start right now."

"God…Bella!"- He said and I close the door laughing.

I took that time to call my mom and tell her a bit about last night and about the trip and our plans for today.

After about fifteen minutes Edward came out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped low around his waist, his hair still dripping. He was doing it on purpose; he knew I couldn't handle him half naked without losing my mind. But if he thought I was going to back out he was wrong. So I just lay there on the bed watching him, he looked at me smiling.

"Aren't going to shower?"

"Yes."

"So…why aren't going?"- He asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm waiting."

"You're waiting?"

"Yes…"- His eyes narrowed.

"For?"

"For you to remove the towel, I want to see if you _handled_ the situation properly."- His mouth dropped and I laughed.

"You…"

"You what? Hot, sexy girl?"- I said laughing. He walked to me and grabbed putting me over his shoulder and I couldn't stop laughing. Ok, so now my face was just inches from his butt, tempting, tempting…

We got to the bathroom and he put me down without saying a word, and turned around to leave but my hand grabbed the towel and I pulled it exposing his naked body. He just stopped for a few seconds and then kept walking. But not before I got a good look of his butt. AMAZING…

I had a long shower and wondered how mad he was with me. When I went to the bedroom it was empty.

Our plans for today were to do some sightseeing and then spend the rest of the day on the beach because it was almost like summer in L.A. I went through my suitcase to chose what I would wear, I decided for a cute but comfortable dress, it was a short, simple and casual summer dress in blue color with cute off the shoulder short sleeves, with a strapless blue bikini underneath. I put on some comfortable sandals; change my things into a more adequate matching purse. God I was turning into Alice. Who packs different purse? Well but since it was here, why not use it?

I let my hair lose and straight, but got something I could tied with later, if I needed.

I went to the living room and Edward wasn't there, but the glass door was opened, I walked there and peep to the terrace, he had his back to me and there was an amazing breakfast for two set on the table. He was wearing brown cargo shorts and a white tight long sleeve t-shirt showing his tuned body. So hot!

Slowly I walked to him and put my arms around his waist.

"How mad are you?"- I asked and he turned around and looked at me.

"Immensely."- He said trying to hide his laughter.

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny."- He looked at me trying not to smile.-"And by the way, you have an amazing butt."- I said laughing again and his lips were on my kissing me hungrily.

"I could never be mad at you; at least not for long. You're impossibly cute."- He said smiling.

"Impossibly, irrevocably, irreversibly, crazy in love with you."- He laughed.

"You're you trying to sweet me up?"

"Why is it working?"

"Maybe."- I kissed him again, and his lips started to move down my jaw, and up to my ear.-"This dress certainly helps."- He said moving down my neck and then to my shoulders.

"I thought you might like it."

"Did you?"- He said against my skin.

"Yes. So am I forgiven?"

"Yes…but you'll still owe me big time."- He said smiling.

"I can live with that."

"You're hopeless."- He said smiling.

"Hopelessly in love with you."

"I know, you even sang for me yesterday."- He said caressing my cheek.

"So I did, ah…now there's another reason why you can't be mad at me."

"What's that?"

"Yes, I said I wanted to be underneath your clothes, so…"- He laughed.

"Let's just eat young lady."- He said leading me to the table.

"Ok."

Breakfast was wonderful, everything tasted great, I ate more than I usually did to Edward's surprise, but so did he.

"I have a gift for you."- He said after we were finished eating.

"Edward, another gift? You're so spoiling me."

"Yes I am, but you'll like it, I promise, and this one is for the two of us."- He handed me a wrapped box and I opened it, inside there was a very sophisticated looking digital camera.-"It's for us to start our own album."- Oh…our own album. I couldn't believe it; I knew they were all big on picture moments, and how Esme had all those family pictures and albums. And now we would start our own.-"Do you like it?"- He said studying in face.

"I love it…I really do, I…"- I was speechless, and tears were filling my eyes. He knelt in front of me and smiled.

"I knew you would. It was mom's idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah."- It takes a really confident man to talk about his mom like that, I loved that about him.

"I love you Mr. Cullen."- I said before we kissed.

"I know, Ms Swan. Hum…it's so sexy when you call me that."

"Really, Mr. Cullen."- He pulled me for another kiss.

"We need to go…"

We started with Hollywood Boulevard and saw the Walk of Fame. Then we went Entertainment Museum, then Griffith Park to see the Hollywood sign and then to Paramount Pictures Studio and finally to Santa Monica where we crash on the beach. I took hundreds of pictures, of me and Edward, of Edward, of Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, of Emmet alone, of Emmet and Rosalie kissing, after he stole the camera from me. Of the ice cream that accidentally I dropped, of Emmet picking it up, eww.

**EPOV**

We walked on the beach holding hands, while the sun was setting, I looked at Bella, the colors of the sun hitting her hair making its color change, the way she pulled it behind her ears, the way she was smiling, the ocean water hitting her legs and her dress, it was just perfect…I felt completely overwhelmed by the moment.

I stopped and turned to face her, I wanted to record on my mind every single detail of this moment, every unique detail about the way she looked. She looked at me and smiled shyly.

"What are you doing?"- She asked me blushing a little bit which made me smile.

"I was just recording this moment, you look stunning."- I said with my breathing quickly speeding.-"So I can tell our children one day, and share with them how perfect this moment was."- She smiled and looked away.

"Hum…our children, uh?"- She looked at me for a long time, and I started to wonder if I had spoken too much and scared her, but what she said completely blew me away.-"In that case we should take a real picture for our family album."- She said smiling, with her eyes filled with love. God…I love this girl. I came closer to her and pulled her into a kiss trying to express the way I was feeling, and from the way she started to hum and moaned I knew it was pretty clear she was getting the message.

We took a few pictures of the two of us, and the others came running to be in the picture as well. What was with Cullen's and a camera? Bella started to laugh when we all tried to fit in the picture without covering the sunset. I took a moment of distraction and pulled Bella to another kiss.

"Hey, get a room."- Emmet said.-"You need to cool off."- He said and started to kick water our way, so I had to defend Bella and Rosalie defended Emmet, needless to say that a few minutes later we were all wet and laughing.

We had dinner at the Santa Monica pear and went to Pacific Park for a ride on the Ferris wheel, which was amazing, and looking at Bella smiling with that amazing view lead to a very intense make out session. Emmet went on every ride possible twice, and we finished with the Ferris wheel again for another make out session, oh and a couple of pictures too.

The original plan was to head out of L.A. tonight but we were so tired we decided to stay another night.

"I'm so tired."- Bella said crashing on the bed and kicking her sandals of her fee, her dress flew up her thighs revealing them, she was so hot, I just had to touch her, just a little bit.

I walked to the bed and leaned over her, she looked at me with a naughty smile, my eyes looked down to her expose skin, and has if she read my mind, she moved back on the bed and took her dress of, revealing a sexy blue strapless bikini. I took in the beauty of her body, and tried to control my urge to touch her, but I needed to feel her skin, but I was also afraid to lose my control but then I had an idea that might work.

"Bella."- I said kissing her gently.-"Have a shower with me."- She looked surprise and studied my face.

"Are you sure?"- She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes. But you need to keep your bikini on, and I'll keep my boxers, ok? I just need to feel your skin against mine."- She looked a little disappointed.

"That's no fun."- She said faking a pouty lip.

"It can be, I promise you."- I said pulling her up and out of the bed and started to push her to the bathroom but she turned around and faced me.

"Edward, are you sure? I know I joke about this but I understand your reasons to wait and I respect them, so I don't…"- I stopped her by putting my hand on her lips.

"Don't spoil my moment, please. I can do this, I won't lose control."

"Yeah, but what if I do?"- I pulled her for a kiss and smiled.

"Well, now there is something I would to see again."

"Edward, don't start with that, yesterday was really embarrassing for me."

"It was beautiful…"- She looked at me and then smile and kept walking.

She turned on the stereo system that was connected through the entire penthouse to help with the mood, like that was actually needed. Then she turned around and got on her toes and kissed me gently at first and then building into a very passionate kiss. She pulled away and locked her eyes with mine and slowly took my t-shirt off, and then she kissed my chest softly sending electric shocks of pleasure through my entire body. Then her eyes were back on mine, hers were filled with love and lust, she smiled and unbuttoned my shorts and removed them. I pulled her to a kiss and the feeling that came with our skin touching was out of this world, making my body react intensely and she smiled at the evidence of that biting on her lower lip and I almost lost it. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to control what I was feeling.

We entered the shower enclosure and I started the water, and adjusted to medium temperature, what happened next was the most orgasmic experience I had ever had without actually having one.

We touched slowly, and washed our body in the most tender way, both of us completely lost in that moment, with every touch came that current that surrounded us, separated us from the rest of the world and ignited our senses with the most amazing feeling. We didn't rush, taking time to discover our bodies in slow touches and caresses. The kissing was amazing deep and slow, our tongues playing with each other in perfect harmony. This was almost like making love, or maybe it was, it was as intimate has that, as slow as that, as pleasuring as that. It was body and soul connecting.

I wondered what it would be like when we actually took that step…it had to be something out of this world, like our relationship was. To my disappointment she didn't lose control like yesterday, but she came really close a couple of times.

I turned around so that she could remove her bikini and the amazing thing was that I didn't even felt the need to look, the moment we just had was so intense and complete that I felt whole. I handed her a towel and then she left and I removed my boxers and finished washing myself.

"That was amazing."- She said when I joined her in bed.

"I know."

"Hum…do you think it will be like that when we actually do it?"

"No, it will be a lot better, my love."- She smiled.

"I love you, Edward. Sleep well."- She said snuggling against me.

She fell asleep right after that, we had been out all day and she was really tired. I watched her sleep as I downloaded the hundreds of pictures we had taken today, to my laptop. My mom would love them. I chose a few and sent them to her and asked her to show them to Renée, I was sure my future mother in law would love to see them.

I loved the sound of those words mother in law, I couldn't wait to start living my life with Bella, I knew she was young and that marriage was something she probably didn't think about, but I was patient I could wait as long as she was with me.

I had a feeling our life together would be amazing and what happened last night with her and in the shower today, was a proof of that. Our life will be filled with pure love and respect and a lot of laughing.

I turned off my laptop and the light and lay down on Bella side, I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me and then I snuggled against her hair, this was my own personal heaven.

We woke up at seven, had breakfast packed our things and headed out the door. Half an hour later we were back on the highway heading to San Francisco.

Bella kept taking pictures of me driving; she also took pictures of the others while we drove past them.

After driving for about three hours we stopped at a resting area for a bathroom break and because Emmet was hungry.

I was leaning against the car watching Bella, Alice and Rosalie taking silly pictures of each other on the picnic tables.

"They are something else aren't they?"- Jasper asked joining me.

"Yeah, it's amazing how well they get along."

"They will all be part of the same family soon, so it is a very good thing."

"I know."

"So, Edward, did you sleep ok?"- Emmet asked joining us and taking a bite on a huge sandwich.

"Oh, no, you lost the bet; you are not allowed to ask me stuff like that anymore.- I said laughing.

"Oh, come on Edward, at least just tell if you did on not, please."- He was going to hate me, but I didn't want them to think I had gone against what I had said.

"No we haven't, not really."

"I knew it, it was all a bluff."- He stopped and looked at me.-"What do you mean not really?"

"Well, has Rose ever had an orgasm with you actually touching those specific parts?"- They both looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Explain."- They both said at the same time.

"The other night we were kissing on the bed and it got really intense, and Bella just…"

"Had an orgasm?"- Emmet asked.

"Yeah, twice actually."- He smiled widely.

"Way to go Edward."- Emmet said laughing.

"She orgasm twice with you touching the essential parts?"- Jasper asked.-"Wow…"

"Did it ever happen to you?"- I asked and they both shook their heads.

"She must be really into you and want you in an extreme way for something like that to happen."- Jasper said.

"That's what I thought."

I looked at my amazing girlfriend and like magnets our eyes met, and she smiled that beautiful smile. I loved her, and I tried to prove that to her every day, I wanted her to sure of my feelings for her. So I was going to proof that to her in the biggest way a man can.

"Here!"- I said throwing her my car keys.-"You should drive the rest of the way."- Her mouth dropped and I heard four different gasps behind me.

"You are letting me drive you car?"- She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."- She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You're putting your precious baby in my hands? Just like that?"

"Bella, I trust you with my life, why would I trust you with my car?"- A huge smile came to her lips and she jump to me, kissing me and putting her legs around my waist.

"I can't believe you are doing this? Are you sure?"- She said against my lips.

"Yes."- She smiled widely her eyes shining.

"You must really love me."

"That's what I keep telling you."- I took her to the driver's door and opened the door for her.

"Man, I can't believe you are letting her drive your car."- Emmet whined.-"You never let me drive it."- He said pouting.

"Well, that's because you don't reward me like she just."- Emmet rolled his eyes and got inside the car.

I took the passenger seat trying to hide my nerves. I really wanted to do this, but at the same time my heart was aching.

She looked at me after I adjusted her seat, and she adjusted the rear view mirrors. I wanted her to really experience the power behind driving a car like this.

"Are you ready?"- I asked.

"Are you?"- She asked smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok now close your eyes and turn the key."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Just do it, you'll understand."- She did what I asked her, she closed her eyes and turned the key and the engine roar.-"Can you fell that? Can you here that roar?"- I asked studying her face.

"Yes…"- She said almost out of breath.

"Now, push the pedal a little bit and let the engine talk to you."- She did that a couple of times and the she smiled widely and I knew she was getting there.

At first she was a little shy but after a while she had it and relaxed, shifting and breaking like she was a pro, and I felt really proud of her.

"Wow, this is amazing."-She said.-"I totally get what you said about feeling free."

"You do?"

"Oh, yeah…"- She said singing and took speeding up and driving past the others. My heart swelled with happiness looking at her behind the wheel. In fact she looked really hot. I took a few pictures to record this special moment.

"You look really hot, behind that wheel."- I said and she smiled wickedly.

"Stop it Cullen, don't distract me."- She said in fake stern voice, trying not to laugh.

"I'm so going to kiss tonight."

"God…do you want me to have an accident? You can't say things like that to me while I'm driving you car."

"I won't say it, but I'm still going to do it."

"You are impossible."- She said laughing.

"Impossibly, irrevocably, irreversibly, crazy in love with you."- I said and she laughed.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked. **__**Next chapter San Francisco and arriving at Forks.**_

_**Will Edward meet Charlie? What will Bella do? **__**Don't forget to review.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I know you've been waiting for this chapter all week, but like I said to the ones that asked me, I have been out of town due to my job and was unable to finish the chapter. But it done now, so read and enjoy. I hope it is worth the wait.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

If three months ago someone had told me that I would be driving this fast with a hot boyfriend by my side and working for one of the biggest clothe labels in the country, I would have that person committed to a sanatorium. But as unbelievable as it was, here I was driving way over the legal speed limit, with a godlike boyfriend by my side.

I couldn't believe when he toss me the car keys, I knew how important this car was to him, and for him to let me drive it, proved that I was above everything else in his life, and that he really loved me. I knew this was a major step for him or for any man, he tried to look relaxed but deep down I knew he was aching.

The rest of the trip to San Francisco took us about two hours; we got there around two pm. Once we were inside the city Edward tensed up a little bit due to traffic, I could see he was nervous by the way he was sitting and by how many times he ran his fingers through his hair, but he never said a word. But I thought I might have heard him sigh of relief once we got to the hotel, which made me laugh.

The hotel was as luxurious as the one in L.A., the only difference this time was that we were all going to share the same suite, the penthouse suite, which had three bedrooms. After we checked in, we went to our suite; it was bigger than my house. It had three huge bedrooms with private bathrooms, a library, a formal dining room, a living room with a fireplace, a pool table and a terrace with an amazing view of the City and bay, this place was enormous it could entertain at least one hundred people. I looked around astonished.

"Is it too much for you?"- Edward asked studying my face.

"A little bit. This is bigger than my house."- He pulled me close to him.

"Sorry, but you know how Alice and Rosalie are. I would be fine in a smaller room."

"I know."- We took our suitcases to our designated room and as soon as we were inside, Edward locked the door and lifted me in his arms.-"What are you doing?"- I asked but he didn't say anything and just dropped me on the bed and got on top of me and his lips crushed mine.

"I told you I was going to kiss you, didn't I?"- He said kissing down my neck and making my body burn with desire.-"You looked so hot behind the wheel."- He said before his lips crushed mine again in a deep consuming kiss. I forced him to move and roll on his back so I was now on top of him, straddling him. I lifted my body to look at him.

"So, did it hurt much?"- I asked him and he looked surprised.

"What?"

"Was it very painful to let me drive?"- He smiled shyly.

"No."

"Liar."

"Ok, maybe just a little bit."

"Were you holding your breath all the way here?"- I asked trying not to laugh and he put his hands over his face.

"Kind of. How did you notice that? I tried to be as discreet as I could."- I laughed and removed his hands from his face and gently kissed his lips.

"I know you better than you think."- He smiled.

"Do you?"

"Oh, yeah."- He rolled on his back so he was now on top of me again.

"So what am I thinking now?"- He asked with a wicked smile.

"You're thinking about how good it feels to have me underneath your body, and how good it would be if you could be touching my skin. And you are wondering if I would react like I did that other night."- His lips crushed mine in such passion that made my head spin.

"Oh, Bella, I want you so much…"- He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my body.-"I wish time just moved faster, I don't know how much longer I can take this…"- And his lips were on mine again and his hands got greedier roaming all over my body and setting me on fire.-"It's consuming me."- Another kiss-"I never wanted anything more than this."- Another kiss and I was beginning to lose it.-"I want to make you mine."- Another kiss and I was burning up, my whole body was on fire again as I ached to touch every bit of skin of his body.-"I want to make love to you so badly, to be inside of you."- Oh, God…he was driving me insane, and before I knew it we were taking each other's clothes off, neither of us thinking but acting purely on desire.

"Hey Edward, are you guys coming? We should go and eat something."- Alice said from behind the door, bringing us back to reality and we stop immediately, he dropped his body next to me. We were both panting and almost without clothes.-"Edward are you listening to me?"

"We'll be right out."- He said trying to sound as normal as possible, but apparently not doing a great job.

"Oh…oh…sorry, can't believe I did that again."- She said and we looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I'm sorry."- He said caressing my cheek.

"For what?"

"For losing control."

"Edward, it's ok. I told you before, I'm ready to take that step, but I also understand your reasons, so we're cool, baby."- He laughed.

"You're amazing, I love you so much."

"I know."

"I really hope you do."- He kissed my lips gently.-"Now let's get out of here before I change my mind."

We took a quick shower, but not together, cause from what I felt against my body, Edward might have needed a private moment. I almost joked about that, but after what almost happened I thought it might not be a good idea.

We had lunch at the hotel and then started our tour of the city. We went for a ride on a Cable Car, it was really fun. I took lots of pictures, and then we went to the Cable Car Barn & Powerhouse which it was really interesting. Then we went to Chinatown and that was awesome, we had a lot of fun.

When it was getting late we went to Fisherman's Wharf where we had dinner and ate crab, which I never had before and love it.

"Sorry about interrupting you again, Bella."- Alice said when we were in the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot. God, we were this close."- I said making a gesture with my fingers.

"Oh, sorry I feel so bad."

"What happened?"- Rosalie asked.

"Well, I knocked on their door at the wrong moment."

"Really?"- She said laughing.-"Again?"

"Yeah."- Alice said sadly.

"It's ok, I'm not in a hurry, the right moment will eventually come, and for now I'll be having a lot of fun."

"Does this have anything to do with, what happened a couple of nights ago?"- Rosalie asked and I immediately blushed.

"How do you know about that?"- I asked in shock.

"Edward talked to the guys and they told us."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be."- Rosalie said.-"Now tell me, was it good."- My mouth opened into a big smile.

"It was amazing, and he never actually, touched me there, you know."

"So we heard, how did you do it?"- Alice asked.

"I don't know, I'm just a freak, I guess. But the way he was kissing me and caressing my skin it was just…And before I knew it… I was having the greatest…and then we spoke for a little bit but just the sound of his voice and his breath on my face made me go insane again, and I asked him not to move or say anything, but then he kissed and wow, it was even better than before."- They looked at me smiling.-"I can't believe I just told you this."- They hugged me.

"We are happy you did, it means we are getting closer."- Alice said.

"Has something like this ever happened to you?"- I asked.

"Well, the first time I kissed Jasper, it almost happened but when I sense what was happening I stopped."- Alice said.

"It never happened to me."- Rosalie said.-"But you made me really curious. I mean, you would have to be really, really aroused to be able to do that, it sounds hot. I think I'm going to try it."- She said and we looked at her.-"What?"

"Like if you could hold yourself back enough to do that."- Alice said and I laughed.

"I could if I wanted to."- She said pouting and Alice and I laughed.

We joined our men, and after dinner and went for a walk before we headed out to the hotel. The night was beautiful and it was very romantic, walking in the moonlight holding hands with Edward. It felt wonderful acting so freely with him, without the fear of someone seeing us, it was just perfect.

When we got to the hotel the guys decided to go play some pool.

"Maybe we could watch some of the videos."- I said and they looked at me.

"Like work?"- Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"No way."-They said at the same time.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go watch them play, it's a lot more interesting."- Rose said.

"Interesting?"- I asked.

"Oh, yeah. We can watch them as they bend on that table, it's so hot."- She said and Alice rolled her eyes but then she smiled.

"Well, Jazz really has a nice ass."- Alice said.

We took a seat and watched how they played. As usual Edward was wining and Emmet was whining.

"I want a rematch."- Emmet said after losing for the second time.

"No, you had your turn and lost."- Jasper said.

"Twice."- Edward added laughing.

"So, now it's my turn."- Jasper said.

"Fine."- Emmet said defeated and he sat down in Rosalie's lap.-"At least I have you to console me."- He said kissing her cheek.

"Always."- She answered and they kissed passionately so I turned my attention to the game. It was wonderful to watch Edward like this, laughing and relaxing. We were getting closer every day, and that made me wondered how we were going to get through the last months of school.

The game was finally over and Edward came to me to get his winner reward, so I kissed him like he deserved. That night, I slept in his arms after a major but very controlled make out session.

The next day we visited Golden Gate Bridge, and Alcatraz, it was really fun, by two we were getting on the highway again, with Edward driving. I thought once was enough to prove how much he loved, and I did have a lot more fun watching him drive.

"Bella what are your plans for the summer?"- He asked me.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that yet. I'm still focusing on getting through the rest of the year. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know about the weddings in July, right?"

"Yes."

"I want you to be my date, and share that day with me."- He said but not taking his eyes from the road.

"Well, I'll have to check my calendar…"- He looked at me with surprise and I laughed.-"I was joking, I would love to be your date. And for your information, I don't intend to let you out of my sight once school is over. So you better make room for me."- He smiled widely.

"Hum…that sounds promising."- He said.

"You have no idea…"- I teased him.

"I can hardly wait."- He sighed.

"Neither can I."- We were quiet for some time in comfortable silence.

"I've been thinking that I probably should transfer to another school next year."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I love to teach and I love you, so that's the only way I can have both."- I smiled.

"Is this what you always dreamed of doing?"

"Being with you or teaching?"- He said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Teaching."

"Lately I dream more about being with you."- He said laughing.-"But yes, I've always thought I would want share what I know. When I was younger I thought about starting my own school for gifted children. The one I attended was important for me, but it lacked humanity, so Jasper and I talked about starting our own school where children could learn at their own rhythm and also act like normal children. We would build this awesome playground and Fun Park; we would have the latest games and consoles. "

"Wow that sounds great. Why didn't you pursue that dream?"

"I don't know. I got into teaching and Jasper started working for the government, we just never thought about it again."

"That's a shame; I think it's a wonderful idea and that you would be great at it."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"- He was quiet again for a long time lost in his thoughts.

"What are your dreams for the future?"- He asked me finally breaking the silence.

"Besides being with you?"- He smiled.

"Yes."

"I haven't really thought about that. I have no idea what I want to do with my life, what I would be great at doing."

"Alice says you are great at what you do at AliRose."

"Yeah, she told me that, but do I see myself doing that for the rest of my life? I really don't know."

"You still have another year before college to make up your mind."

"I know, but I sometimes I feel like there is something wrong with me, my friends already know what they want, but I just can't decide. I'm only sure about one thing, that whatever I'll do I want you to be with me."- He smiled widely.

"Well, that seems like a great plan."

We continued to talk like this until we stopped for a break, we went to the bathroom and ate a snack and got back on the road for another three hours.

It was almost ten when we stopped at this very simple but cozy hotel. It was nothing compared to the luxury of the other places, it was more like me and I felt right at home. The hotel was shaped in a U form, with the reception and restaurant in the middle section and all the rooms at a ground level in the other sections. There were parking spaces in front of each room.

We got our keys got in the car and parked in front of the room.

"I hope this is clean."- Rosalie said.

"Don't be like that, it was better this way. We'll waste less time if we stay here than to go into a town."-Emmet said.

"I know, it just…I don't like it much."

"It's only for one night."- Alice said.

The room was simple, but it was clean and nice. It was a typical hotel room, with covers and curtains in the same material in a simple decoration.

Edward dropped on the bed; he had been driving for more than six hours.

"Tired?"- I asked sitting next to him and caressing his cheek.

"A little."- He said smiling, pulling me closer to him and kissing me.-"Hum…this feels so good. Being with you like this…"- He said kissing me again.

"I love you, do you know that."- I said moving on top of him.

"I do…"- He said before he kissed me again.-"Sometimes I wish I could just speed time and…"- I kissed him cutting him off.

"I know, I feel the same way."- He rolled over and was now on top of me.

"Do you want to share a shower with me?"- He asked with a wicked smile.

"Hum…now you're talking."

"Don't get your hopes up, young lady."

"Fine, I'll put my bikini on."- I trying getting up but he held me back.

"Thank you."- He said against my lips and kissed me.

Our shower was long, hot and filled with slow kissing and tender touching, it was amazing, I felt all of my body melt into his, it was more than a sexual thing, it wasn't just physical, it was like our souls connecting and bounding us even closer together.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the bed, looking at the TV, but my mind was elsewhere. I was reliving the amazing time we had in the shower. It was amazing feeling her skin against mine, to be able to touch her like that. To look in her eyes and know that she was mine, only mine.

"So what do you think?"- Bella asked when she came out of the bathroom and my mouth dropped. She looked stunning, in a strapless dark blue short and tight dress.

"Wow, you look amazing, Bella."

"Really?"- She said turning around so I could have a better look.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be the most envied man in this hotel."- I said pulling her close to me.

"You're only saying that because I let you touch me."- She said smiling.

"You are so right."- I said laughing and she smacked my arm playfully.-"Shall we?"- I asked and she laughed.

"Of course."- We met the others outside and I felt Emmet's eyes all over Bella's body, he looked at me and winked.

"Wow, Bella, that dress looks great on you."- Alice said.

"Thanks."- Bella said, and blushed a little.

We had dinner at the hotel's restaurant, it was a simple place but the food was good, or maybe I was just hungry. Rose asked the waitress where we could go to have some fun, and she said there was a bar nearby. I wasn't really up for something like that, but they insisted so we ended up going.

We parked outside and there were a few motorcycles parked outside. The place was a little crowded and it took us a few minutes to get a table. I could feel everyone's eyes on us; the crowd consisted on a few bikers, some truck drivers and locals. There was a band playing on stage, but no one was really listening.

Bella instinctively took her hands to her necklace covering it.

"Are you ok?"- I asked.

"Yes, it's just not the kind of place you should wear diamonds to."- She said.

"Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you, you're safe with me."- She smiled, but I could tell she was not feeling comfortable.

The waitress came to take our order; she was nice and asked where we were from and where we were going. Jasper asked if this was the usual crowed and she said that yes, except for us and the bikers.

The band started to play another song and a few people started to dance. Rosalie and Emmet joined them and soon so did Alice and Jasper.

"Would you like to dance?"- I asked Bella.

"No, not really."- She said shyly.

"Come on, it will be fun."- I said getting up and taking her hand.

At first we just joked around and laughed, and I felt she was starting to relax. The music came to a slower rhythm and I pulled her closer to me and she smiled. Her hands moved to my neck and she pulled me into a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped tightly around her body, while I got lost in her lips.

"Feeling better?"- I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, thank you."- I moved her hair from her shoulders and started to place soft kisses on her skin and she shivered in my arms. I don't know if it was the music or what I had to drink but or dance become more and more intense. I wasn't hearing the music anymore, or seeing the other people, in that moment there was only the two of us and the need to be with her, and to touch her and to feel her close to me.

"Edward?"- Alice said tapping on my shoulder and making me come back to reality.

"What?"

"People are starring; maybe you should go back to the table."- She said looking annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"- I asked.

"Well, you're almost taking her in the middle of the bar, Edward."

"I am?"

"Yes, so can you please go back to the table?"- She said and I looked at Bella who was blushing again and trying not to laugh.

I looked around and realized she was right, there was a bunch of people starring at us, especially men, and they were gawking at Bella's body and I immediately reacted by I put my arm protectively around her and giving them the death stare. Some looked away but one of the bikers kept his eyes on her and just smiled. He didn't look like a threat but something in his eyes made my body react and I felt disgusted.

We went back to the table but I kept my attention on the biker and my arms around Bella, I was probably overreacting but the thought of something happening to her was unbearable.

"We should leave."- I said and they all looked at me.

"It's still early."- Rose said but Emmet met my eyes and immediately saw that something was wrong.

"Edward is right, we should go."- Jasper got up and the rest of us followed.

It was raining when we got outside, so Emmet, Rose and I went to get the cars while the others waited by the door.

I ran to the car as fast as I could, I wanted to get back to Bella. The minute I left her I regretted it; I should have stayed with her. Not that I didn't trust Jasper but, I needed to be with her.

I stopped the car and noticed that they were not at the door; I got out and went back inside. I looked around and found Jasper.

"You were supposed to wait by the door."- I snapped at him.

"I know, but Bella forgot her coat and came back for it with Alice, and I decided to follow them, but now I can't see any of them."- Jasper said and my heart stopped.

"You should have come with them."

"I know, sorry. Let's just look for them."

"Hey, is Bella here?"- I immediately turned around to the sound of Alice's voice.

"She is not with you?"- I asked starting to panic.

"She was, but this girl came and asked me about the time and when I turned around she was gone.

My heart was racing, my head was spinning, I looked at the table where that biker had been sitting and it was empty. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Let's split up and look for her. I have a bad feeling about this."- I said and we looked around in the bar for her, but here was no sign of her or the bikers. I remembered my words to her earlier: _"Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you, you're safe with me."_ I had failed her. Where could she be?

* * *

_**Sorry for leaving it like this…but I want you to come back. But I promise not to take longer to update. Please don't forget to review…**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thank so much for your reviews, you are awesome!**_

_**I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't going to update today. Here is the next chapter…hope you liked it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Let's split up and look for her. I have a bad feeling about this."- I said and we looked around in the bar for her, but here was no sign of her or the bikers. I remembered my words to her earlier: "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you, you're safe with me." I had failed her. Where could she be?_

**BPOV**

I had left my coat inside the bar so I went back inside with Alice following. I felt something was going on but I didn't know what. Edward was acting kind of strange.

My coat was still on the chair where I had been sitting, I took it and tried to go back outside, but someone grabbed my arm. I looked and saw a red haired woman.

"There's another way out. Come with me, I'll help you."

"You work here?"- I asked and she pushed to the back of the bar.

"Kind off."- She said and kept pushing until we reached what looked like a back door and I felt relieved, but once I got outside I changed my mind.

Outside were at least eight bikers with their motorcycles, she dragged me to one of them, that seemed to be the leader.

"Here she is."- She said and he got out of his motorcycle and walked to me smiling. He had light brown hair, and average looking face but a muscular body, but his eyes were dark and there was something evil in them.

"Hello, sweetheart."- He said grabbing my chin.-"I think you have something that I need."- He said letting go of my chin and pointing to my necklace.-"You should know better than to bring something like this expensive to place like this. It was very silly of your boyfriend to leave you alone."

"He didn't leave me alone; he's probably looking for me right now."- I said.

"Well I'm actually kind of hoping he does, he challenged me with the way he was looking at me and trying to protect you."

"He'll kick your ass."- I said and he laughed.

"Really? Maybe I should give him a little more incentive, don't you think?"- He said and all the others cheered. He forced me against the wall and held my body against it with his.-"Hum…you smell really good."- He said against my ear and I closed my eyes, but suddenly he was not there anymore. I immediately opened my eyes to see the biker on the floor and Edward standing protectively in front of me.

"You shouldn't have touched her."- He almost growled. I had never seen him like this. The biker got up and laughed.

"Look at that, the rich boy came to rescue the princess."- He said and the others laughed.-"Do you think you can take all of us?"- He mocked and took a knife out of his pocket.

"No, but I can take you, and let my friends take care of the others."- And out of nowhere Emmet and Jasper came carrying these huge guns in their hands. My heart was racing and my head was spinning, I felt like I was watching a movie, because this scene felt so surreal. The biker looked around and smiled.

"Fine! You win."- He said but Edward took a step closer.

"Oh, no! You're not leaving that easily."- And before I knew it the biker was on the ground and Edward on top of him was punching his face.

"Edward stop it, please."- I begged he looked at me and got up.

"If I ever see any of you, near her again, I'll finish what I started, do you understand?"- He shouted to the biker, who just nodded.

He took my hand and pulled me around the bar into the car. Alice and Rosalie were inside their cars on the driver's seat. We got inside the car and drove off.

Edward didn't say a word, he was holding the steering wheel tightly and his shoulders were tense. His hands had blood on it and were bruised.

We got to the hotel and he opened the door for me, then he turned to Rosalie and Alice.

"See if she is unharmed."- He said coldly, he was mad at me.

"Come on Bella."- Alice said and led me inside.

We went inside and I went straight to the bathroom, I took of my dress and got into the shower, I wanted to wash the memory of that guy away from me.

I put my pajamas on and lay on my bed.

"Are you ok?"- Alice asked sitting next to me.

"Yes, but I think Edward is mad at me."

"No, Bella why would you think that?"- Rosalie asked.

"He didn't even speak to me."- I said and tears started to come down my cheeks.

"He is not mad at you; he is probably blaming himself for what happened."

"No, this was my fault, I should have screamed, I should have…"- I started to sob and they held me.

**EPOV**

Once Bella was safe inside our room, my body collapsed, I would have fallen if Emmet hadn't held me.

"Hey, bro. Relax everything is fine."- He said.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking if we had been a few minutes later, he would have…"

"But we weren't, so stop torturing yourself."- Jasper said.

"I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her."

"Everything is fine."- Jasper reassured me.

"Have you called you friend already?"- I asked.

"Yes, they will be watching them, so don't worry. Those bikers will be in jail by tomorrow."- He said.

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome, and I know you would do the same for me."

"You should go to her. She needs you."- Emmet said.

"I know, I just needed to calm down a little bit."

After a few minutes I went inside the room, Bella was lying down crying with Alice and Rosalie by her side. Her hair was wet and she had changed into her pajamas.

"I'll take it from here."- I said.

"If you need anything let us know."- Alice whispered and hugged me.

"Thanks."- I locked the door behind them and walked to the bed. Bella turned around with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Please don't be mad at me and don't blame yourself."- She said confusing me. She thought I was mad at her? Why? I quickly put my arms around her and held her tightly.

"You don't have to apologize, love. If anyone needs to do that it is me. Because this would never have happened if I hadn't left you alone."- She started to cry again.

"No, none of this is your fault, I should have screamed or something while I was still inside the bar. But I froze, and once we were outside…"- She was crying again.-"I was so afraid he would hurt you."- Unbelievable, she had been the one in danger and she had been afraid for me.

"Don't be silly, I never even touched me."- She looked at me and smiled.

"You were so brave, it felt like I was in a movie and you were my hero."- I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I left you alone."- I said.-"I'll never do it again."- She smiled.

"Not ever?"

"Yes."- She smiled.

"What about when I need to go to the bathroom."- I laughed; she was making jokes after what she had been through.

"Even then, I'll go in before you do, to see if it's safe and wait by the door."- She smiled.

"What about in the shower?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to join you."- She smiled and put her arms around my torso holding me tight.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too. God, I don't know what I would have done if…"- I felt the tears I had been holding streaming freely down my cheeks.

"Shh…everything is fine. We're safe."- She said consoling me. God! She was so amazing.

"You know, I should be the one consoling you and not the other way around."- I said against her hair.

"Well, you're the one crying now."- She said smiling and wiping the tears of my cheeks.

"Don't ever leave me like that again…I was so worried, I was so afraid to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, I promise."- She said before kissing my lips gently.

"I'll never let anything like this ever happen to you again."- I promised her.

"I just want to forget about this, ok? Can we do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now could you please go take a shower and change, you have blood on your shirt."- I looked at my shirt and she was right, there were a few blood splatters.

"Sorry, I'll be right back."

"Do you mind if I go with you? I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure."

We went into the bathroom and I took a shower, I didn't even worry about if she was seeing me naked or not. I washed myself as fast as I could and put a towel around my waist. She was sitting on the floor next to the bathtub with her back to me.

I put on my pajamas and lifted her in my arms and I carried her to bed, she held on tightly against me.

"Kiss me, Edward. I need to feel you."- She asked and I kissed her desperately, expressing all my love for her and she moaned against my lips.

We kissed for a long time, with passion and need. This could have been a perfect time to make her mine, but a part of me thought I would be taking advantage of her fragile state.

I held her while she slept, she had a lot of dreams that night, and woke up screaming a couple of times, but I held her tight and whispered to her how much I loved her.

I woke up with my cell phone ringing with a text message from Jasper, I read.

"_They moved on to San Francisco. But don't worry they are being watched."_

I texted him back saying thank you.

I looked at Bella who was still sleeping; she looked so peaceful and beautiful. I pushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. My beautiful angel…I loved her so much. I was so afraid something had happened to her, I could have never lived without her. She moved and opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful."- I said smiling to her.

"Good morning."- She said stretching and yawning just like she did every morning.-"You look tired, you didn't sleep well?"

"Kind off."

"Was it me? Because I had a lot of nightmares, was I talking or screaming?"-She asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that, ok? I'm fine and we should get up and get on the road."

"Ok."- She was quiet and I could tell she was worried about something.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Do you think they'll come after us?"

"The bikers?"- She nodded.-"They won't, Jasper took care of it."- Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean? Did he kill them?"- She asked and I laughed.

"No, but he has someone watching them. So don't worry your pretty little head."

"Ok. What about the guns?"- She asked.

"What guns?"

"The ones that Emmet and Jasper had yesterday."

"Oh, those are in Alice's car. Jasper had a secret compartment build. Security is important for him."- She was quiet for a little bit thinking, then she got up to go to the bathroom, but I stopped her before she went in.-"What are you doing?"

"I'm just keeping my promise. I told you I wouldn't leave you alone; even to go to the bathroom."- She smiled and rolled her eyes and got on her toes and kissed my lips.

"Thank you, my hero, but I think I'm safe."- She said and went inside.

After we got dressed, we put our suitcases in the car and went to have breakfast. Everyone tried to act as normal as we could, but last night was still very present in our minds.

"Ok, can we please go back to normal road trip fun and forget about last night?"- Bella asked.-"You're acting like someone got killed."

"Sorry, Bella."- Alice said.-"But it's not every day that we go through something like that."

"I know, but I just to put that behind my back and erase it from my memory, and that in kind of impossible if you act like this."

"I think Bella, is right."- Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper."- Bella said smiling.

About one hour later we were back on the road and headed for Seattle. Bella slept most of the first hours, and only woke up when we stopped to eat.

Everyone was a lot more relaxed, and Emmet joked around making us all laugh. Bella got the camera and took a few pictures.

**BPOV**

I had slept for hours before we stopped to eat, I felt really rested.

We had a lot of fun during that time; Emmet was back to himself and everyone was acting a little more normal. I really wanted everything to go back to normal and not to think about that night ever again. I would only keep the most important things, like the way Edward and I had dance, they way he protected me, he had been almost animalistic about it, that was kind of hot. I wondered if he would ever acted like that with me, taking me in his arms and ravish me.

"What are you thinking about?"- Edward asked smiling and I felt my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Nothing."- I lied and he laughed.

"You're such a bad liar."

"No I'm not."- I said.

"Yes you are. I like that about you."- He laughed and I stuck my tongue out to him.-"I like you tongue even more."- He said teasing me.

"You do? And you haven't even seen all that I can do with it."- I said teasing him back and he swallowed loudly and I laughed.

"You're really evil sometimes, Bella. You know one day I'm going to lose my control and you wouldn't even know what hit you."- Oh, my God…that sounded promising.

"Well, as long as you gentle on the first time."- I said and he pulled over and stopped the car and pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately for a long time.

"You drive me insane, Bella."- He whispered against my lips.

"I hope in mean that in a good way."-I said before kissing him again.

We got back on the road after a major make out session that was interrupted by a text message from Emmet saying the police was on their way. So Edward started the car again and we were gone.

"Do you want to stop in Seattle or head straight to Forks?"- Edward asked when we were about half an hour away from the city.

"Honestly, I think I would prefer to go to Forks and have a good night rest, before I see my father tomorrow."

"I think it is a great idea. Can you call the others and tell them?"- He asked.

"Sure."- I called Alice and Rosalie and they agreed with my plan, we had been on the road for almost six hours and we were all ready to relax. But going to Forks meant we had another three hours of driving.-"Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"- I asked Edward because I knew if must have been tired. He smiled.

"I thought you never asked."- He sighed. He pulled over and we changed seats, and I started the car after adjusting the seat and mirrors.

Edward actually relaxed seating next to me, he sang to the songs on the radio, and helped me when I was sure what to do, because it is a lot different when you drive this fast.

It was almost eleven when we turned into a dirt road, and drove for a couple of minutes until we stopped in front of this huge house in the middle of the forest.

In the darkness I could see that house was three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned, it looked timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It seemed to be painted in a soft, faded white. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"Wow, this looks amazing."- I said and Edward put his arms around my waist and held me from behind against his chest and rested his shin on my shoulder.

"Wait until you see the inside, it is amazing."- He said before kissing my cheek. We got our suitcases, well actually Edward did, and we went inside. And he was right.

The inside was amazing. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, was now a wide open space. The back was all in glass, reminding me of their houses in Phoenix. There was a massive curving staircase on the west side of the room. Everything was in shades of white; it was like going inside a house of a décor magazine.

We went up the stairs all the way to the last floor and I followed Edward into a room. The room was decorated in black and gold, in a luxurious way, there was a king size bed, huge TV and one of the walls was all glass.

"We had someone come and prepare the house for us."- Edward said.

"This place is amazing."- I said.

"Are you hungry?"- He asked.

"Yes, actually I am."- We went downstairs to the huge, perfect kitchen and dinner was already there, we only had to heat up. I guess having lots of money really has its perks.

Emmet told a few stories about when they lived here, and how the house had changed since then. After we ate we decided on the plans for the next day, and we all went to bed. But I called my mom first to let her know we were already in Forks and that I would be seeing my father the next day.

Edward insisted on carrying me all the way to our room, and dropped me on the bed, with him on top of me.

"So are you nervous?"- I asked and he smiled.

"About meeting you father?"

"Yes."

"A little, I really want thing to go smoothly."- He said and I knew how important my father's permission was to him.

"Well, you'll be fine, but if he goes for the gun hide behind me."- I said and he laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."- He said and started to bury himself in my neck places warm kisses on my skin.

"Hum…that feels good."- I said almost out of breath.

"It feels good to me too."- He said smiling.

We got lost in each other for a long time, forgetting how important and decisive tomorrow would be. We finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**Well, some of you were right. It was James and Victoria. It would be much of a story if they weren't on it, even if it is just a little bit.**_

_**I hoped you liked it, please review…**_

_**The next chapter Edward and Charlie finally meet.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**You overwhelmed me with your reviews, thank you so much. They mean a lot to me.**_

_**Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

I woke early; Edward's arms were still holding me. I tried to move but every time I did, he held me even tighter. So I lay there thinking about what was going to happen today, but after what seemed like hours, I really wanted to get up, so I started to moved as slowly and as quietly as I could, not to wake up Edward who was sleeping very peacefully. I was finally able to get out of the bed. I waited a little bit to see if he stayed in bed and then I went downstairs and found Alice in the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella."- She said smiling.

"Good morning Alice."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I was really tired from…everything."- I said not wanting to mention what had happened.

"So, ready for the big day?"- She asked.

"No, not really. I don't know how to do this. My father is nothing like my mom and I don't know how he will react."

"Well, then it's probably better not to tell him right away. You can always introduce Edward as my brother first and then go gradually for the next few days. And if the opportunity doesn't come, you don't have to tell him yet."

"You are probably right. But I don't know if Edward will agree. My father's permission is very important to him."

"Yes I know, but it's better to play safe then to ruin everything, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"- And all I saw in my mind was my dad going for the gun.

"You know what? I just had an idea."- Oh…boy…-"Don't make that face. You'll like it."- She said pouting.

"Ok, what's your idea?"

"Why don't we go and surprise your dad now, because he is not expecting you until later right?"- She asked but kept going without letting me answer.-"And we can invite him to have dinner with us. That way we can all help and it will be a lot easier."- I thought for a moment and her idea as actually good. I could go and surprise my dad, which would make him happy for sure and then have him come here and meet Edward, where there would be lots of witnesses if anything went wrong.

"Let's do it. I'm going to change and leave a note for Edward."

"Great."-She said beaming.

I went upstairs, showered, got dressed and wrote a note for Edward and left it on my pillow. I couldn't help myself and looked at him sleeping. He was beautiful…I would never understand why someone like him loved me, but the truth was, he did love me and that made my heart swell with happiness.

A few minutes later we were parking in front of the Forks police station. Instead of going inside I just called my dad and I asked him for directions. I knew how much he hated having an audience so I was sure he would come outside. The look on his face when he saw me leaning against Alice's yellow Porsche was amazing.

"Bella."- Charlie said walking to us.

"Surprise."- I shouted and jumped in his arms. I missed my dad.

"When did you get in town?"- He asked pulling away from me nervously. Charlie was not a fan of showing emotions.

"We got here really late last night."

"Oh."- Was all he said and I was in desperate need of backup.

"Hello."- Alice said saving the day.-"I'm Alice."- She said giving Charlie a taste of the dazzling Cullen charm.

"Dad, this is my friend and boss, Alice."- I said as Charlie shook her hand.

"It's so good to finally meet you Mr. Swan, Bella told me so much about you."- Was my dad blushing? She was good!

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms Cullen."- Charlie said and Alice giggled.

"Oh, please call me Alice."

"In that case you should call me Charlie."- My mouth dropped in surprise; damn these Cullen's were good.-"I guess you're the one I have to thank for being able to see my daughter for a few days."

"Well, we needed a quiet place to work and Forks was just perfect."

"So where are you staying?"- Charlie asked with a hopeful smile. I opened my mouth to answer but Alice beat to it.

"My family has a house outside of town, we lived here for a while, my dad worked in the hospital."- Charlie's eye grew wide as he made the connection.

"You're Dr. Cullen's daughter?"- He asked surprise.

"You know my father?"- Alice asked as surprise as he had. And I did my best not to roll my eyes at the surreal scene.

"Well, I was a just a little older than Bella when he worked here, but the town's people still remember that great job he did even as a young doctor."

"Oh, that's so good to hear, my dad will be thrilled to know."- She said smiling.-"Charlie, I hope you don't mind if Bella stays with us, because we have so much work to do. But I promise you, that you'll be able to see her every day."- Charlie smiled widely.

"I understand, and thank you."- He said.

"So with that in mind, we would like to invite you to have dinner with us tonight."- I kept my fingers crossed.

"I would love too."- Charlie said and I almost let out a sigh of relief.

We told Charlie how to get to the Cullen's house and we drove way, stopping at the diner to get some pie that Alice remembered they all loved.

When we got to the house, everything was quiet.

"Hello, beautiful."- Jasper said when we walked in.

"Hello Jazz."- She said running to him and kissing him.

"Is Edward still sleeping?"- I asked.

"Probably. I haven't seen him."- Jasper said and I went up the stairs to our room. I couldn't stop wondering what my dad would say if he knew I was stay with Edward in the same room. I heard the shower as soon as I got inside, and was tempted to go in there but I didn't. I could hear Edward singing and that made me smiled.

I walked to the windows and I opened the shades. I turned around as when I heard him came out of the bathroom and my heart stopped when I saw him, all of him because he was naked.

Oh…My…God… he was huge. My mind was spinning, I've always imagined how Edward would look naked and here he was in all his glory and believe me he was beautiful and perfect. I looked at him and he had this panicked look on his face, but my eyes were stubbornly focus on another part of his anatomy, one that was way too big to ever fit inside me, one that I couldn't help but think what it would feel like and taste like on my mouth. God! My face immediately burned as I blushed like I had never blushed before and I force myself to look up to Edward's face who was now grinning.

"Hi."-He said.-"I wasn't expecting you."- Really? Like I hadn't noticed that yet…I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and his grin just grew wider.-"Sorry!"- He said but he didn't move.

"I'll just…so you can…you know…"- I said before I stormed out of the room not even looking at him. I went downstairs and straight to the door to go outside I really needed some air.

"Is everything ok?"- Alice asked meeting me outside.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just needed some air."- I closed my eyes and all I could see was Edward naked, God. How I was going to be able to look at him from now on.

"You don't look ok?"- She said studying my face.

"What's wrong?"- Rosalie asked joining us outside.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."- Alice said.

"Nothing's wrong, ok?"- I snapped.

"It's obvious something happened, look at you. You face is redder than a tomato."- Alice said.

"Did you walk on Edward while he was…you know alleviating himself?"- Rosalie asked excited.

"No."- They both looked at me smiling.

"But it was something with Edward, wasn't it?"- Rose asked again.

"Maybe…"

"Bella, you're killing me just split it out."- Alice said annoyed.

"I saw him naked."- I blurted out louder then I wanted and heard Emmet laughing inside. This was getting worse by the minute.

"All of this is because you saw Edward naked?"- Rosalie asked shocked.

"Yeah, it was the first time, ok? And he is so…"

"Big?"- Rosalie said laughing.

"How did you know that?"- I asked in shock.

"Well, it's probably genetic, because Emmet is really big too, he…"

"Hey, I don't want to hear about that."- I said and Rosalie pouted.-"I just needed some air, ok? I just saw my boyfriend naked for the first time, actually that was the first time I was in the same room with a naked man, so just give a minute."- I said loudly and once again I heard Emmet laugh. I was so going to get mocked because of this.

"I remember the first time I saw Jasper naked. I thought he was way too big to fit inside me. Was I wrong about that."- Alice said and Rosalie and I just looked at her.-"What?"

"Did you really think that?"- I asked.

"Yes. I think it is a normal reaction."

"He wasn't even…you know."

"Hard?"- Rosalie asked and I nodded. I couldn't believe I was having a conversation like this.-"It is normal to think that, but when things get really heated up, that's the last thing on your mind. Trust me."- She said.

"Hey Edward!"- I heard Emmet say and froze. How was I going to face him?

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella in the room I panicked at first, but when I saw her face and the mix of emotions she displayed I had to smile. I saw panic, awe, confusion and lust and then she just walked out blushing like I had never seen before.

"Hey Edward!"- Emmet said smiling wickedly when I walked in the kitchen.-"Your girl is taking a breath outside; apparently you were too much for her."- He said and I heard Bella gasp and say she was going for a walk, by the sound of her voice I knew she was really mad.

"Not good Emmet, don't do it again."- I said seriously.

"What?"- He said pretending he didn't know what happened.

I went outside and looked for Bella, and saw down by the creek, I walked to her and put my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting you so soon."- I whispered to her.

"I know. This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry if I freaked out a little bit, but I had never been in the same room with a naked man before."- I smiled at her words.

"Was it too traumatic?"- I asked trying not to laugh.

"Very funny."- She said and I turned her around but she would look at me.

"Bella, please look at me."- I begged but she didn't.-"Bella, please."- I asked again but she shook her head and look down.

"I can't."- She said.

"Why?"

"I just can't."- I was starting to get desperate, something was wrong but I didn't know what it was.

"Bella, please just talk to me."-I begged again, she sighed and then spoke.

"Because I keep imagine you naked, ok?"- She snapped at me.

"Oh…"

"And my dad is coming here for dinner, what if he finds out? What if…"- I put a hand on her mouth to make her stop.

"Bella, calm down, please. I'm sorry about been naked, but I didn't hear you come in. Everything will be fine with your dad, you see. Please don't be mad at me."- She finally met my eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Edward. I'm just embarrassed. God, I'm such a virgin. I can't believe I reacted this way."- I had to smile.

"Don't say it like that."- I said.

"You only say that because you don't know what went through my mind."- I looked at her and she looked away again blushing.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"- I asked and she looked at me with surprise but nodded. I texted Alice to let her know where we were going and I took her along the creek until we reached a shallow part where we went across and deep into the forest.

"You do know you way back right?"- She asked.

"Yes, don't worry."- I took her to a place I remembered going to, the last time we were here. It was a huge cliff overseen the forest.

"Wow, this is beautiful."- She said admiring the view, put my arms around her, with her back to me and rested my chin in her shoulder.

"It's nothing compared to you."- I said and she smiled shyly, I turned her around, cupped her face and kissed her gently.-"So are you going to tell me what went to you mind?"- I asked and she immediately blushed.

"I'm not sure if I can, it's too embarrassing."- She said hiding her face on my chest.

"Well, I would love to know, but I respect your privacy."- I said even though I was dying to know. She pulled away to look at me and smiled.

"You're dying to know, aren't you?"- She asked, she knew me so well.

"Maybe…"- I said smiling, she look at me for a long time considering if she should tell me or not, then she turned her back to me.

"First I panicked, then I thought you were way too big to fit inside me, then I thought about what it would fell like to do certain things to you."- She said not stopping to breathe.

"You thought I was too big?"- I asked trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh."- She said seriously. She was unbelievable.-"Alice said it is a normal reaction."

"You talk to Alice about this?"- I asked surprised.

"Well, I was freaking out a bit."- I pulled her close to me and kissed her gently.-"I'm really silly, right."- She said before I kissed her again.

"Don't worry, when the right time comes, you'll see as anatomically perfect we are."- I whispered in her ear and she smiled blushing.

We sat down on a rock and held each other for some time, but the sky started to get really dark so we decided to go back to the house. On the way there I remembered something.

"What things?"- I asked.

"Huh?"

"What thing you thought about doing?"

"Oh, that?"- She said smiling.

"Tell me please…"- I begged giving her that puppy eye look she never resist to and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you can handle it, Mr. Cullen."- She teased and that got me even more curious.

"You're killing me, Bella."- I said in agony and she laughed, but then got on her toes and whispered in my ear.

"I thought about things that involved my mouth and the expose part of your body I had never seen before."- She said in a very sexy voice and my body reacted instinctively, but when I tried to pull her close to me she ran away laughing and I ran after her.

I caught her arm stopping her and pushed her against a tree and kissed her passionately, with my mind filled with images about what she had said.

"You are the most devilish person I have ever met."- I said against her lips.-"I never saw that coming."

"That better be a compliment, Mr. Cullen."- She said shyly.

"It was, you just amaze me. I love you so much."- I said and she smiled widely.

"Just don't let Emmet make too much fun of me."- She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that, he won't say a word."- I reassured her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Don't worry I have my ways."- I said thinking just what I could blackmail him with, but my mind was distracted because Bella put her hands around my neck and kissed me.

After a long and very tasteful make out session we went back to the house. The table was already set for lunch and there was a very delicious smell in the air, and I realized I never had breakfast and I was starving.

We discussed the dinner with Charlie and how we would act and introduce ourselves. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about this; I really wanted him to like me and to give me his permission to be with Bella. And now thinking of it, this was actually the first time I was in this kind of situations, because with my other two previous relationships, their parents already knew me. Wow, this made things a little different.

"Nervous?"- Bella asked me when we were cleaning up the kitchen, since we had been the only ones who didn't help with lunch.

"A little. I was just thinking this is actually the first I'm in a situation like this."- She looked at me with surprise.

"Really? What about your ex-girlfriend's parents? You never met them?"

"Actually I already knew them, which made things a little easier."

"I see."- She said smiling and put her arms around me.-"It's going to be ok, you'll see, my dad is kind of difficult at first, way overprotective, but he is a great guy."

"Well, that I already knew, because only a great guy could be the father of such an amazing girl."-I said kissing the tip of her nose and she smiled.

In the rest of the afternoon, the girls work watching some of the videos for AliRose, while Emmet, Jasper and I relax in the game room, outside it was pouring rain, like it always did in Forks.

"I just thought of something."- Emmet said and we looked at him.-"Why the hell are we here? Should we be up there helping to choose the hottest chicks?"- He asked with a huge grin on his face and Jasper looked at me. I had no desire of watching videos of teenage girls, but the thought of snuggling close to Bella, was very appealing.-"So? Are you with me?"-He asked again.

"Let's go."- I said running up the stairs to be the first one to get there.

When we got to the living room, the girls were laughing like crazy, we stood there looking at them in surprise.

"Should you be working?"- I asked, taking a seat next to Bella.

"That's what we are doing."- Rose said.

"So what were you laughing at?"- Jasper asked sitting on the floor next to Alice's feet.

"What are you guys doing here?"-Alice asked.

"We want to help you choose the hot looking ones."- Emmet said and Rosalie smacked his arm.-"What? Who better to help you than three honest men? We can give you a better opinion."- He said and Bella looked at me with a puzzled look.

"He suggested that, but all I wanted was to be with you."- I said in her ear and she smiled.

"Good answer."

We watched some more videos with the girls. After the first three I realized why they were laughing, some of them were very ridiculous; it made me wonder why did the publicity company had chosen them. It was wonderful to have Bella leaning against me and my arms around her.

About twenty videos after, it was time to get dinner ready. We all helped around the kitchen, and once everything was almost ready we went to our rooms to get showered and changed. The girls went first, because they always needed longer, while we set the table and started the fireplace.

At the exactly six thirty we heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser pull up the drive way and Bella pushed me aside into the kitchen. She looked beautiful in tight black jeans and a blue shirt.

"Ready?"- She asked looking very nervous.

"Yes, don't worry."- I said kissing her lips gently, she smiled and pushed me away and went to the door. I took a deep breath and focused on the way I was suppose to act around Bella tonight or better how I was suppose not to act.

"Hi dad."- I heard Bella, say.

"Hey, Bells, nice place they have here."- I heard Charlie say and my heart started to pace.

I walked to the living room where they all were, and looked at Charlie while Bella was introducing him to everyone. He was wearing jeans and unbuttoned green shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, he had a mustache and curly brown hair and brown eyes just like Bella.

"Dad, this is Edward, he is Alice's brother and also my English teacher."- She said smiling.

"Hello, Edward."- Charlie said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan, Bella has told us a lot about you."- He smiled shyly.

"Did she?"

"Yes, she is very proud of you."- I said and he smiled shyly.

"I'm the one who is proud, for having such a great daughter."- He said and I totally agreed with him.

**BPOV**

The moment my dad shook Edward's hand my heart stopped, but as the night went on I relaxed a little. I kept my distance form Edward and hardly looked at him fearing that Charlie would see through me.

Dinner went smoothly, we all talked and laughed and even Charlie told a few funny stories about being the town's Chief of Police.

"So, Edward how's is Bella is school?"- Charlie asked and Edward smile but didn't look at me.

"She is one of my best students, way over the average."- Edward answered and I felt myself blush a little.

"Is she keeping away from boys?"- Charlie asked, Edward froze and Emmet almost choked trying not to laugh out loud.

"Dad, I can't believe you are asking him this. If you want to know something about my private life, don't ask my teacher, ask me."- I said harshly.

"I'm sorry Bells, but you never tell me stuff like that."- Charlie complaint and he was right.

"Well, when there is someone important enough I will gladly tell, until then there's no need to worry, ok?"- I said and he just nodded and I think Edward started to breathe again.

After dinner we sat around the living room, Edward took a seat next to my dad and they started to talk about fishing, apparently Edward had really done is lessons, because their conversation went on for a long time and when my father left there was a fishing trip schedule for Saturday.

Once my dad was on his way home, I went to the living room and joined Edward on the couch; he looked at me and smiled.

"That went well."- He said pulling me close to him.

"Better than I thought."- I said.-"You were great with the fishing talk; you almost sounded like a true fisherman."

"Thanks."- He said letting out a loud breathe.-"It was a good thing my research was accurate."- He said and I had to laugh.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"- I said moving to sit on his lap.

"Not enough."- He said pulling me into a kiss.

"I do, I really, really love you."- I said and he smiled before he kissed me slowly and deeply making me burn with desire.

"It was excruciating hiding my feelings for you."- He whispered in my ear, and started to kiss down my neck.

"Just go to your room."- Alice said annoyed.

"No, you go to your room, we were here first."- Edward said against my skin but not stopping.

"Bah…"- Alice said storming out of the living room and I had to laugh.

"You know, the bed is a lot more comfortable then the couch."- I said putting my hands through his hair as he continued to kiss up and down my neck.

"I know…but I can't stop kissing you right now."- He said kissing my lips tenderly.

We went to bed about one hour later, after we had another intense make out session on the couch. We were not interrupted, but I wasn't able to tell if any of them came into the living room because I was completely lost in Edward.

The next few days went by quickly as we got in fun routine, in the morning, we would sleep late and after breakfast we went for a walk, sometimes just the two of us and sometimes with the others. In the afternoon we worked selecting the videos we liked the most, and at night Charlie came to dinner.

"Oh my God! Is that a deer?"- I asked.

"Yes, be quiet or you'll make run away."- Edward said.

I had never been that close to an animal like that, it was beautiful.

"Too bad we didn't bring the camera."- I whispered to him.

"We'll bring it tomorrow."- He said.

"Tomorrow we will be fishing with Charlie, thanks to you."- I whined.

"Don't complain, it will be a true bonding experience for Charlie."- He said and made me laugh a bit louder then I wanted and the deer ran away.

"Nice, Bella, you scared him away."- Edward said and that made me laugh even harder.

"Opsss…"- I said not able to stop laughing and Edward just rolled his eyes in despair.

"You are impossible sometimes."

"Well, you are impossible too, Mr. Cullen."- I said pushing him against a tree and he smiled.-"You are impossible not love, and impossible not to kiss."- I said lifting myself so I could reach his lips.

"I love you, you silly girl."- He said putting his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Oh, I know…"- I said pushing my body against his and he let out a sexy groan.

"Do you really?"- He asked almost out of breath.

"Show me how much."- I said crashing my body even harder against him.

"Bella? Is that you?"- I heard a familiar voice say and my heart stopped.

* * *

_**Don't hate me for leaving it like this…I promise to update soon.**_

_**Hope you liked it, and if you did don't forget to review. Thank you so much for reading this story.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, you are awesome.**_

_**Sorry about the misspelling words and the grammar, I'm trying the best I can.**_

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! It's been ready for almost two weeks but due to an error in the system I was unable to post it. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

"_Bella? Is that you?"- I heard a familiar voice say and my heart stopped._

**BPOV**

My heart was racing and I immediately let go of Edward who seemed as panicked as I was. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Edward is your mystery boyfriend? Are you insane? He is our teacher!"- Jacob said in anger and I wasn't able to say anything.-"It all makes sense now, the way he was acting when you were gone, the way he looked at you. How could I have been so blind? How can you be so stupid, Bella? You know what he is after."- He continued looking at Edward with disgust.

"You're wrong."- I finally said.-"We love each other."

"Does Renée know about this?"- He asked and I nodded.

"She approves?"- He said surprised.

"She knows that my intentions are pure."- Edward finally said.

"Pure? Is making her lying to her friends being pure? Or sneaking around and making out in the woods?"- He said.

"It's not the best, I know that. And I hate that Bella has to do things like that, but at the moment is necessary."- Edward said.

"Necessary? Does Charlie know about this?"- He asked looking at me.

"No, and you are not going to tell him."- I said coming closer to him so I could look in his eyes.

"Oh, yes I am. It's for your own good Bella."- He looked at Edward again.-"This is a crime; she is underage and your student."

"I know."- Edward said looking down in shame.-"But like I said before, my intensions are pure, I love her with all my heart and I can't live without her, even if that means going to jail."- Jacob looked shocked with Edward's words.

"Jacob, we know each other for so many years. You know me, you know I would never be in a situation like this if there weren't true feelings behind."- He just looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"You're blind; he only wants to take advantage of you."- He said looking at Edward.

"You're wrong, he has been more respectful than what I wanted, we haven't…"-"What was I doing? I didn't have to justify myself to him.-"Look, Jacob. There is nothing you can do to keep me away from Edward, and if you want to run to Charlie and tell him, go ahead I won't stop you. But know that if you do that, I'll never speak to you again, and even if Edward goes to jail because of you, I will wait for him, even if that means waiting the rest of my life, because I have no life without him."- It felt great to say all this to him, and I felt it was time to leave, I took Edward's hand in mine and left not even looking at Jacob's face.

We were quiet for a long time, and my head was going in circles and then all my emotions and fears hit me like a train and my knees got weak and I felt on them and started to cry.

Edward knelt by my side and lifted me in his arms and carried me all the way, I held him close to me, I wondered how much longer I would have with him and when Charlie would came to take him away from me.

"What's wrong?"- Alice asked when we came inside the house."- Edward didn't stop.

"Later…"- Was all he said. He carried me up the stairs and into to our bedroom where he lay me on the bed.

He wiped the tears of my cheeks and held me tight against him.

"I can't lose you, Edward, I just can't."- I said in sobs.

"You'll never lose me, never…"- He said in my ear before taking my lips in passionate kiss. We lay there for a long time, holding each other and waiting for something bad to happen. He started to hum my song in my ear and my mind got lost in that soothing sound and I fell asleep.

_**EPOV**_

Bella finally calmed down and fell asleep; I looked at her so peaceful and beautiful in my arms and thought about how much longer would I be able to have her like this? That thought was excruciating…I had to do something. I couldn't just let her go without a fight.

For the next few minutes I thought about what I could do and made a plan that could actually work. I moved slowly so I wouldn't wake her up, I got her cell phone from her pocket and kissed her forehead gently.

I went downstairs and ignored the questions of my family; I got the keys to my car and drove away. I looked for the number I wanted and dialed it.

"What do you want Bella?"- Jacob said.

"It's not Bella, I want to talk to you."

"Oh…what do you want?"

"Not on the phone, let's meet somewhere."- I suggested.

"Fine, do you know where La Push is?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there in ten minutes."- As I drove I tried to get my thought together, and prayed that this would work.

I parked the car and got out, and walked down the path to the beach where Jacob was waiting for me.

"What do you want?"- He asked I took a deep breath and gathered my ideas.

"You love her, don't you?"- I asked.

"Yes."- He said looking at me in a defiant way.

"I love her too, and I would never do anything to hurt her."- I said looking into his eyes hoping he would see how serious and honest I was.-"If walking away from her was the best thing, I would do it, even if it killed me."

"You would do that?"- He asked surprised.

"Yes, if that meant she would be safe and happy."- He looked at me studying my face.-"Do you love her enough to do that?"- I asked him.

"What?"

"Do you love her enough not to hurt her? Because that's what you'll do if you tell Charlie, by hurting me you'll be hurting her."

"You're just saying that so you won't go to jail."- He snapped at me.

"No, remember when Bella missed school?"- He nodded.-"There was a miss understanding between us and she didn't leave her bed for three days. How do you think she'll react if I go to jail? Is that how you'll show her your love?"- I said and he just looked at me.-"Look I understand what you're feeling, but hurting her is not the answer.

"Did she ask you to talk to me?"

"No, she has no idea I'm talking to you, and I think she wouldn't like that."- He smiled.

"You're probably right."- He knew her well.

"I have to get back, just think about what I told you and make the right decision."- I left without even looking back and drove back home.

When I got there Alice was waiting for me at the door.

"What is going on?"- She asked.-"First you come carrying Bella, then you storm out of here and then Bella comes down and asks for my car and leaves."

"Bella left?"

"Yes, she said, she had to fix something, took my keys and left. Are you two fighting again?"

"We never fought; it was a misunderstanding, ok?"- I said harshly and trying to think where Bella could have possibly gone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"- She asked.

"Jacob, Bella's friend found us kissing in the forest earlier and said he was going to tell Charlie, so I went to talk to him. Did she say anything about where she was going?"- I asked in despair.

"No, I'm sorry."- She said hugging me.-"By the look of things, there's nothing you can do but wait until she comes back."- I knew she was right, but I hated it.

**BPOV**

I woke up and Edward was not by my side, and I knew what I had to do, I went downstairs and asked Alice for her keys.

Once I was inside the car, I started to think what I was going to say, my mind was going thousands of miles per hour. I parked in front of the police station and went inside to find my dad. If anyone was telling him about Edward, it would be me.

"Hey, Bells. Everything ok?"- Charlie asked looking a bit surprised.

"I need to talk to you about something important, can you go out for a few minutes."- I said ignoring my pounding heart. Charlie got a very serious face.

"Just give me a minute, and I'll meet you outside."

"Ok."- I walked outside and waited for him by the Porsche. He come out a little bit after, I asked him to get in the car and drove away, asking him direction to his house because I was too nervous to remember. I could feel his eyes on me, but he didn't say a word until we were inside.

"What's going on?"-He asked.-"Did someone hurt you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Let's sit down."- I said walking into the small living room.

"Isabella, you're driving me nuts, just say something."- He said.

"Well, remembered when I told you about not having someone in my life?"- He nodded.-"I lied."- I said looking at my hands afraid of what I would see in his face.

"Why did you lie?"- He asked.

"It's kind of a complicated relationship."

"What do you mean complicated?"-I almost couldn't hear him due to my pounding heart.

"I'll tell you, but you'll have to promise something."

"Ok."

"Just remember you're my dad and not the chief of police, ok?"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"- He asked.

"No, not really."- I looked at him and he had a concern look on his face.-"Do you promise?"

"Yes."- I let out a deep breath and gather my thoughts before I continued.

"You know how I've always been mature for my age?"-He nodded.-"Because of that the boys my age don't find me very appealing, just like I don't find them."- I looked at him to see if he was following my thought line.

"Bella, just say what you have to say, don't go around it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."- I gather all my strength and continued.

"I'm in love with an older man."- I blurted out and Charlie tensed up.

"How older?"- He asked.

"He is twenty three."- Charlie's face just turned purple.

"Does your mom know?"

"Yes, and she likes him very much."- Charlie rolled his eyes in despair.

"How did you meet him?"

"Well that's the other complicated part."- Charlie got up.

"There's more?"- He asked in shock getting up and pacing around the room.

"Yeah…well…"- It was now or never.-"He is my English teacher."- I said and looked at him to see if he made the connection, his face turned white and then purple and then red and he started to hyperventilate and rested his hand on his gun. Not good!

"Wait, didn't you say Edward was your English teacher."

"Yes, I did."

"You're in love with Edward?"- He asked shouting.

"Yes, and he loves me too."- I said and he looked at me furious.

"Did he? Are you two…"

"No, he doesn't want to, not while he is my teacher, he is very respectful."

"Respectful? He is taking advantage of you; it's a crime you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"I should just arrest him."

"NO!"- I shouted.-"You promise to listen as a dad and not the police chief."

"Well, as a dad I can report him and have someone else arrest him."- He said in anger.

"Dad, look at me, because I'm only going to say this once."- I looked at me fuming.-"If you report him, he is not the only one who is going to suffer, I'm going to be dragged to court as well, but I'll never say anything against him. But I promise you this, you'll never see me again."- I said as serious as I could.

"You don't know what you're saying."- He said.

"I know I love him and that he loves me. I know I won't be able to live without him, I know that no matter what you do, I will never let him go. I'm going to be eighteen in a few months. You'll never see me again."- I shouted.-"Is that what you want? Think about it."

"Bella do you have any idea what you're asking me?"

"Yes, you just have to think about what is more important to you, you're daughter or your job."- I said walking out the door, getting into the car and driving away.

When I got to the Cullen house, Edward ran to meet me and put his arms around me.

"Where did you go? I was so worried about you."- He said kissing my hair.

"Where did you go?"- I asked him.

"Don't be mad, but I went to talk to Jacob."- I looked at him in surprise.-"I had to do something; I could just let you go without a fight."- He said and I smiled.

"That's good to hear, because we are in for a huge fight."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Charlie."

"You did what?"

"Well, I wasn't going to let Jacob be the one to tell him."- I said defensively.

"How did he react?"

"He turned purple at first and then he said he was going to report you, and I told him if he did that, I would never speak to him again, and I left. So I think it's better if we go back to Phoenix."

"Run away? No, Bella, what kind of a man would you father think I am if we just ran away. I will stay here and wait for his move. He knows where to find us."- He said kissing my forehead.

"Are you sure, because I rather you lived."

"He is not going to shoot me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."- He kissed my lips gently.

"I would die for you."- He said seriously and I believed him.

"Let's hope it will never come to that."

We went inside and I told the others what had happened with my father and we just sat in the living room and waiting.

"This is really boring."- Alice said getting up.-"Since we are here lets' work and watch some more videos.

And that's what we did, until there was a loud knock on the door and my heart stopped. We all just looked at each other and no one moved.

"I'll go."- Edward said getting up.

"No away, you just sit there, it's probably Charlie, so it best if I'm the one opening the door."- I got up, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, dad."- I greeted my dad, who was standing in the door way looking nervous and confused.

"I talk to you mother."

"And?"

"Is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?"

"No, I love him and I can't live without him."- Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I want to talk to him."

"I don't know if that is a good idea."- I said.

"It's ok, Bella, I would love to talk to him."- Edward said coming to stand next to me and Charlie narrowed his eyes and put his hand over his gun.

"Fine, but leave the gun with me."- I said and my dad looked surprise.

"What?"

"If you want to talk to him, you leave the gun here; I don't want to take any chances."- My dad rolled his eyes and handed me the gun and they both walked out the door.

I didn't have the strength to watch them, so I asked Alice to do it for me and she would tell me if things got ugly, but two minutes later I was standing next to her, because I was dying to know what they were talking about.

**EPOV**

I followed Charlie downstairs and he stopped in front of the garage.

"I called Bella's mom."- He said looking me in the eyes.-"She seems to like you a lot."- He said and I felt a little relieved.-"She told me about how Bella acted when you two were apart."- I nodded for him to acknowledge that I knew what he was referring to.-"So she said that the best thing for me to do was nothing."

"Mr. Swan, I love you daughter, and I would walk away if I knew that was the best thing for Bella, but it's not. It just happened… none of us plan this and I fought my feelings for as long as I could, but she just so amazing and…"

"If you hurt her, prison is the last thing you need to worry about."- Charlie said cutting me off.

"I understand, and believe me that's the last thing I want to do. I want you to know that I have the best intentions regarding Bella, I intend to make her my wife one day, I don't see myself with anybody else."

"She is very young to think about something like that."- He said fuming.

"I know that, and I'll wait for as long as I have to."

"She told me you have been respectful, is that true?"- He said looking deep in my eyes.

"Yes, I've tried my best not to cross that line."

"Could you wait until she turns eighteen?"-That was like more than five months way, I would never be able to wait that long, but what should I tell him. I decided to be honest.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to that, I'm sorry. But I'll wait until school is over, that I can promise you. I don't want to cause her any problems. I understand your worries, but I'm a good person, you can check that. "- He looked me in the eyes for a long time.

"I already did. I have to say I was very surprised with what I found out. I see myself in a difficult situation where I have to choose between my daughter and my job which is my life. My daughter comes before anything."- I almost let out a breath of relief.-"But this doesn't mean I approve of this craziness, but I can't lose my daughter. Please be careful."

"I understand. I'll do my best to make her happy."

"Good, I'll still be waiting for you tomorrow for that fishing trip, since she won't listen to reason and break up with you, we might as well get know each other better."- He said and I smiled.

"I would love that."

"Good."- Bella came running down the stairs and jump into Charlie's arms.

"Thank you dad, I love you. You are the greatest dad ever."- He patted her back obviously feeling uncomfortable with Bella's display of emotion.

"I love you too."- He said and walked upstairs to get his gun back. He kissed Bella's forehead gave me a menacing look and left.

"So?"- Bella asked me.

"So what?"

"How did the conversation go?"

"Weren't you listening by the door?"-I asked knowing that she had been.

"Yes, but I want to know what do you think."

"I think that I love you."- She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Lucky for you, I love you too."- She said lifting herself and kissing me on the lips.

"Let's go home."- I said and it felt great.

We had an early dinner and we all relaxed around the table after an exhausting day and went to bed early cause the next day we would have a fishing trip with Charlie, my future father in law.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you again for your reviews and patience waiting for this one, I have no idea what was wrong but I'm glad it's fixed. Don't forget to review.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**First of all I want to thank you all for your concern and for all you messages. I guess you are all wondering what is happening and why I haven't updated like I used to, but unfortunately I've been working too much and don't have a lot of free time. But I'm having a few days off work next week so I hope to get a few more chapters done.**_

_**Thank you so much for your last reviews, you are absolutely awesome and thank you for being so patient.**_

* * *

_We had an early dinner and we all relaxed around the table after an exhausting day and went to bed early cause the next day we would have a fishing trip with Charlie, my future father in law._

**BPOV**

I woke up with a loud banging on the door, but I felt so tired that I couldn't move. The noise kept going and going. I could feel Edward moving next to me, but he didn't get up instead he just pulled me closer to him.

"Since you don't get up, I'm coming in."- I heard Alice's voice.-"You need to get up, Charlie is waiting for us."- She said and that really got my attention.-"I got a surprise."- She said happily.

Who could be so cheerfully so early in the morning, it was still dark. I opened my eyes slowly and sat on the bed to find Alice smiling at me holding some clothes in a hanger and a box.

"What's that?"- I asked in disbelieve.

"Well, since we have to go fishing it doesn't mean we can't do it with style."- She said beaming.-"I'm sure these will fit you."- She said putting everything on top of the bed.-"Now get your butts out of the bed, breakfast is almost ready."- She said before exiting the room.

Edward's arms pulled me back to the bed, and started to kiss my neck.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen."- I said smiling.

"Hummm…"- He hummed against my skin.-"Why do you always smell so good."- He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"It must be a gift."- I said giggling. He kept kissing me up and down my neck until our lips met and he kissed me gently.-"We need to get up, and meet my dad."- I said, but he just kept kissing my neck and his hands were caressing my body.-"Edward..."- I said starting to feel my body boil with desire.

"No, not right now, I want you too much."- Oh, God…This was going to be hard…wait it already was, if you know what I mean.

"Edward…we need to go, you don't want to be late and cause a bad impression, do you?"- That, made him stop immediately.

"You're right."- He said letting me go.-"Go get ready first."- He said.

"Don't you want to join me?"- I asked and he let out a loud sigh.

"Not the best idea right now, you go ahead."- I went to the bathroom with his words on my mind, I wonder what he meant by that.

I came out to the bedroom after my shower with a towel wrapped around me, and Edward gasped when he saw me.

"Bella, you can't just walk around here looking like that…naked under that towel. I'm not as strong as you think…and you…you just look so hot."- He said and in no time he had his arms around me pulling me to him.-"I promised you dad…you know…"- He said against my skin.-"Hum…I love the way you smell…this is getting harder by the minute."- Ok, he opened the door I had to tease him.

"Really? Hum…I thought I felt something against my thigh…"- I said and he froze. He pulled away from me and looked at me with a furious look.

"You…you…you are so paying for this later, Ms. Swan."- He said walking away from me.

"I like the sound of that."- He walked away mumbling something I couldn't understand and close the bathroom door and I had to laugh.

I look at my bed to see what Alice had left. It was a green thermal suit but instead of that ugly shaped man clothes this had tight pants with dark rubber boots that came to my knees, and a tight long sleeve thermal shirt and a tight jacket, it was all very feminine and sexy. I put everything on and I fixed my hair in a pony tail and I was ready for fishing. I looked in the mirror, I thought actually looked kind of hot. I wondered if Alice had these made just for this occasion, only someone like her to make a fishing outfit look sexy. I saw Edward's reflection in the mirror when he came out of the bathroom and his mouth dropped, I guess I really looked hot.

"Wow. Who knew fishing could look that hot."- He said with a smirk on his face, but my mind got distracted by his bare chest and the way his towel hanged so low around his waist.

He moved close to me and put his arms around of my waist pulling me close to him, he lifted my chin and kissed me gently, hardly touching me, and that send a wave of desire over my body. My hands quickly found their way around his neck and I pulled him closer to me, I needed more, a lot more. He smiled and kissed me hungrily, soon I was on the bed with Edward on top of me. -"You make me insane, Bella. You're all I think about, even at night I dream about you."- He said before taking my lips with his again.-"If you knew the kind of dreams I have about you, you would be shocked."- He said softly against my ear igniting all of my body.

"What makes you so sure? My dreams can be very graphic and realistic."- He stopped kissing my neck and moved away to look at me.

"You dream of me?"- He asked surprise and amused.

"Well, I dream of us, together, and with no boundaries between us, if you know want I mean."- His lips crushed mine with passion.

"You should go, Bella…please..."- He said laying on his back next me trying to catch his breath.

"Really, oh…I was more expecting you to ask me to _come_."- I said teasing him.

"Oh…God…just go!"- He said covering his face with his hands and I had to laugh.

"Ok, fine…as long as you're _coming_ soon."- I said trying to hold my laugh.

"You are so paying for that later, young lady."- He grunted.

"You're all talk…"- I teased him before I left and heard him say something that I could understand it again.

I went downstairs and joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast. Alice and Rose were wearing similar outfits to mine but in different colors, and the men were in usual fishing clothes, that gave them a raw look. I wonder how Edward will look.

"So where is Edward?"- Emmet asked with a wicked smile.

"He is getting dressed."

"Rough night?"- He asked.

"No, it was quite slow and pleasure full."- I said and he almost shocked in his coffee and I started to laugh.

"You're getting good."- Emmet said between coughs.

"Thanks."- I said laughing.

"Remind me again, why we're doing this. It's still dark outside."- Rosalie yawned.

"We're doing this for Edward and Bella."- Alice said.

"Right."- She turned to me.-"You are so going to owe me after this and I know just the thing to ask for."- She said exchanging a knowingly look with Alice.

Edward joined us a few minutes later, and indeed he looked extremely hot, he came behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You were very mean to me."- He said and immediately my heart ached and I turned around to look at him but he wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry…I was just teasing you."- He cupped my face and kissed me gently.

"I know, but you trust me too much, Bella…and I'm afraid one day…I'm just going to…I'm not as strong as you think."- He said in my ear.

"You don't have to be…"- He held me tightly.

"I promised you dad, I'm not going to…"- My lips stopped his words, and I realized what I had done. I knew he wanted me as badly as I wanted him and I knew his reason for wanting to wait. And now with the promise he had made to my father, I knew he was going to try harder to keep it.

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again."

"I'm sorry too, for putting through this."- He said smiling but I could see the hurt in his eyes. We both wished things could be different.

"We can leave the room if you want."- Alice said, pulling us out of our own little world.

We had an amusing breakfast, talked and laughed about what we were about to do. None of us really knew a thing about fishing so this promised to be an interesting day. I packed my camera this was definitely going on our album.

The sun began to appear to my surprise, but it was still cold. We drove to the place that my dad had signaled in the map, we parked next to his cruiser and got a bunch of stuff that Edward had brought to be prepared for this fishing trip. We followed my dad's instructions and soon we were walking next to a stream and I could spot my dad talking to someone I couldn't see. I gasped when we got closer and saw Jacob there.

"Hey, Bells."- My dad greeted me and gave a menacing look at Edward.

"Edward."

"Hello, Charlie."- Edward said calmly.

"Guess who came to surprise you?"- My dad asked beaming, and I could see right through him. If he thought Jacob could take Edward's place, he was sooo wrong.

"Hi, Bella."- Jacob said smiling and I rolled my eyes in disbelieve.

"Hey."- Was all I said, I couldn't forget that he was the one responsible for everything that had happened, if it had been for him my dad would still be oblivious of my relationship with Edward.

I tried my best to put all that away in the back of my mind and have as much fun as possible, and believe me, I did.

I never knew fishing could be so tricky; it was amazing how I didn't get hurt, because every time I try to throw the line in the water the hook would get stuck in my clothes causing everyone to laugh.

I saw the surprised look my dad gave Edward when he made the perfect throw on his first attempt; Edward winked and smiled telling me it was all about physics. I took lots of pictures, I even got the perfect one, when Emmet slipped and tried to hold himself on Rosalie and they both fell on the water, it was hilarious.

And of course Jasper and Edward got competitive on who got the biggest fish, and to my surprise even my dad joined their little contest. Jacob was very quiet all though the morning but I could feel him watching me especially when I was around Edward, which it was most of the time.

We sat down under the trees to have lunch, we ate and talked and my dad would include Jacob in every conversation, he shared a lot of stories about our childhood holidays here in Forks, some Edward already knew about others were new to him. It was obvious to everyone what my dad was trying to do, but no one said a word, not even Edward.

"So how's the hand?"- Jacob asked me after we all had lunch and the others had gone back to fishing and I stayed behind to clean everything.

"Better."- I said coldly.

"Good."- He said not looking at me.

"Why are you here?"- I asked.

"Your dad invited me."

"So? Why are you here?"- He knew we would all be here.

"I wanted to apologize again."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."- I spat at him.

"I know, and I am sorry about everything. I wasn't going to tell your dad. I was just shocked and mad that you hid it from me."

"I had to Jake; you've been acting like a jerk. Where did my best friend go?"

"He seems to love you very much."- He said looking towards Edward.

"What makes you say that?"

"He came and talk to me."- He said studying my face, and I wondered if he was trying to get me mad at Edward.

"I know, he told me. You see, we don't keep things from each other."

"Bella, will you ever see me as more than a friend?"- He asked and I had to roll my eyes in disbelieve.

"I can't believe you're asking me that! How many times do I have to tell you?"- I said getting up; I started to feel my blood boil with anger. I mean how dense can he be?

"He is not the best for you."

"Oh, and you are? Who do you think you are to say that?"- I said and started to join the others I was done with this conversation but Jacob stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"He will break your heart Bella! How stupid can you be? Do you really think a man like that is going to stick around and wait for you?"

"You don't know him; just let me go, please."

"Is it because of his money? Because he apparently has loads of it."- That made me snap and I slapped him as hard as I could, forgetting my hand was still healing and a loud cry came from my mouth.

"Did you hurt her?"- Edward said coming to join us.

"We're having a conversation, do you mind?"

"Apparently Bella does."- I look at Edward and he had that same look he did when he saved me from that biker.

"You don't own her."- Jacob said.

"Jacob just go away."- I said loudly.

"What's going on here?"- My dad say, great! This was all I needed.

"Nothing Charlie, Bella and I were just talking and Mr. Cullen here didn't like it."- The lying prick. Edward took a deep breath to calm himself but I was not going to let this go.

"Actually dad, Edward came to help me because Jacob wouldn't let go of my arm and accused me of being a gold digger, and I had to slap him."- Charlie looked surprised.

"You did that?"- Charlie asked.

"I was trying to get some sense into her head."- Jacob said smiling.

"Well, she sure needs that."- My dad said and my mouth dropped and I just took Edward's hand and walked away, soon after that Jacob left and I had to admit I was happy to see him leave.

Edward was very quite after that, we all were, but fortunately the hours went by fast and it was time to leave.

"So thank you all for coming, it was fun."- My dad said when we were putting everything into the trunk of the car everything except the fish, which Charlie was happy to take home.

"It was our pleasure."- Alice said.

"I've been thinking and you know this is a very small town and people talk, so I think it is best for Bella to stay with me, if you don't mind Alice."- What? My mouth fell to my feet at the sound of his words. Alice looked at me with a surprised look.

"Well, I think you need to ask Bella that."- She finally said.

"Bella is a minor, I'm asking you because you are her boss and I know you came here to work, but she can stay with you during the day, and I'll pick her up and bring her home."

"No!"- I said loudly.

"Your father is right, Bella. You should go with him."- Edward said and I could almost hear my heart being broken into pieces. I looked at him in shock. He came close to me and said only to my ears.-"I hate the idea, but let's not give your father more reason for not wanting us together."- I felt my eyes being filled with tears.

"Are you sure?"- I asked.

"Yes, we can still spend the day together."- He said smiling, but that didn't help me feel better.

"Ok, Bella, let's go."- My dad said.

"But I don't have my things."

"It's ok, I already asked Alice and she is going to bring them by the house."

"Fine."- I said. I gave Edward a hug and he had to be the one to pull away.

"Leave your window open."- He whispered in my ear. Was he saying that he would sneak into my room? My heart started to beat again and I smiled at the thought. He kissed my forehead and got to his car.

Fifteen minutes later we were getting inside my dad's house. If he thought I would make his live easy he had another thing coming.

"You can sleep in your room, it is clean and the bed is made."- My father said.

"Fine."- I said storming up the stairs and going to my room. It looked the same as the last time I had been here, which I didn't remember when it had been.

I sat on the bed fuming, I knew my father was trying to get me to leave Edward, but that would never happen, how could I? The thought itself made my head spin.

My phone buzzed inside my pocket and I quickly got it, and sighed of relieve when I saw it was Edward.

"Hey."- I said.

"Hello, beautiful."

"I hate this."

"So do I, but this might be a good time for your dad to see how serious we are about each other."- He said.

"But I already miss you too much."- He chuckled.

"I miss you too. Bella, this is the opportunity for you to show your dad how mature you are. It was easier for Renée to except us because she knows you very well, but your dad doesn't. He only sees a seventeen year old girl; he doesn't know how special you are."- Ok I was smiling now. God! He was so wise and sweet.

"So what should I do?"

"Don't whine and be nice to him, he is only worried about you."

"I'll try… Edward?"

"Why did you ask me to keep my window open?"- I asked changing the heavy subject.

"Well…I'm not planning on leaving you alone at night and I might have seen in a satellite picture there is a tree right by a window of what I assume is your room."- He said smiling.

"Mr. Cullen, were you hacking again?"- I said.

"Maybe…so will you leave it open?"

"I'm all open for you."- I said taking the opportunity he had given me.-"Well I'm actually hoping you'll open me one day."- There was no answer, but I could hear his breathing so I waited.

"Bella…are you trying to kill me?"- He finally asked.

"No…sorry. I can't believe I did it again. You just make it so easy for me to tease you, I'm sorry."- I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, no. There is no excuse possible. I'm just going to have to punish you later."- He said in a husky voice.

"Humm…I like the sound of that."

"You better, my love."- There was a knock on my door.

"If have to go now, I love you."

"I know, text me when the coast is clear."

"I will."- I hang up the phone and opened the door to my father.

"Bella, I know you must hate me right now, but I'm doing this for your own good."- I took a deep breath and Edward's words came to my mind.

"I don't hate you dad. I understand, you are worried about me, but my presence here won't change a thing."- He let out a loud breath.

"Bella…you're very young and…"

"Dad, I may be young and but know what I want. And even if this ends up to be a mistake, it's my mistake and it won't be the only one I make, isn't that what growing up is all about?"- He looked at me surprised.

"I guess, but some mistakes leave wounds that take a life time to heal."- I knew he was talking about him and my mom.

"Dad, I'm not Renée and Edward is not you."- I said.

"I know Bella, and your mom told me how serious you are about him, but…"

"There is not buts, dad. I'll stay here if that makes you happy, but I have a condition.

"A condition?"- He asked.

"Yes, instead of you driving me Edward will pick me up, drive me home and stay for dinner."- I said seriously, he looked at me for a long time studying me, neither of us said anything, it was like we were measuring forces.

"Fine."- He said and I was doing a victory dance inside. Maybe Edward was right and this would be a great opportunity.

I went downstairs and helped my dad get dinner ready, we ate fish of course. Alice came by after a while to bring my things. My dad, apparently like her a lot because he invited her in and talked to her.

After Alice left I said goodnight and went upstairs. I took a long shower and put on another of those sexy pajamas Alice had packed for me. This one had a tight tank top with spaghetti straps and really tight boy shorts; Edward was going to love these.

I heard my dad going to bed and waited until I could hear his snoring, man he could really snore. I locked my bedroom door and texted Edward.

* * *

_**The wait is finally over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'm already working on the next one, so it will be posted very soon. I wonder what kind of punishment Edward has planned for Bella :)**_

_**Thank you again for caring, and please don't give up on me, I'm trying really hard to finish this story.**_

_**And as usual don't forget to review…**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Thank you so much for your reviews and for being so patient with me…I hope your enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I parked my car but I couldn't move, I couldn't get out of the car. My head was filled with millions of thoughts, replaying every single minute of the day. I had left with Bella and was now returning alone.

"Hey, are you ok?"- Alice asked coming into the car and take the seat next to mine.

"I don't know. Do you think Bella would be better off without me?"-I asked.

"No, Edward. What made you think that?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just think she would be better with someone else, maybe someone her own age. A simple, uncomplicated relationship…"- She sighed heavily.

"Well she could do that, but she wouldn't be has happy as she is with you, because you two are made for each other, you complete one another, and you know that."- She said smiling and I knew she was right.

"Yeah, I know I just wished things could be different, easier, that's all."

"Don't we all, but all the greatest things in life take time and effort, but they are so worth it. You just have to be patient, Edward, just a couple of months more and you'll be free to love her, but for now I think you need to just relax."- She said smiling.

"Relax?"- I asked a bit confused.

"Yes, Edward! Stop analyzing everything, stop thinking about other people and concentrate on you and Bella only."

"What do you mean?"- She let out a breath of irritation.

"Have a little fun, enjoy what you're feeling and stop worrying, just feel…turn it off."

"What if I do that and go too far?"- She laughed.

"Edward, you're the one that's setting up the limits, not Bella. And there's so much more you can experience with her, without compromising the promise you made to her father. God! Edward, do I need to have Jasper teaching a few things?"- She said and my mouth dropped and then we started to laugh.

"Have I told how much I love you lately sister?"

"No, but I know you do, and that's why you are going to help me get Bella's things ready."- And just like that, it felt like everything was back to normalcy.

We went into the house and up to my room to gather Bella's things; after everything was packed I called her. We had a good conversation and fortunately she wasn't mad at me for agreeing with her father, but if he thought that would keep me away from her, he was really wrong. Alice was right, even dough I wished things could be different there was no way I could let Bella go. We were so connected, so blended together, and so intertwined with each other that it was impossible to separate. But would I be able to relax? Could I just turn off my brain and let myself feel, feel Bella, to touch her and kiss her and still keep my promise to her father? I really wanted to, my need for Bella increased by the minute, it burned inside of me. Maybe I could test Alice theory tonight.

After dinner I went to my room and change into more comfortable clothes, I thought sweat pants were better for climbing a tree. I had to laugh at that thought, I couldn't believe I would be climbing a tree to meet my love; it was so Romeo and Juliet. I wonder if Bella had realized that. My phone buzzed with a text message from Bella, it read:

_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"_- This was another prove of how in sync we were, she had the same thought I did.

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."- _I texted back smiling like a fool, a fool completely in love.

"_The orchard walls are high and hard to climb…so be careful."_- She texted back and I couldn't wait anymore. I ran down the stairs and got on one of the four wheel motorcycles because my car would standout even if a parked it blocks away. And I was on my way to see my beautiful Juliet. She had been teasing me all day and it was payback time.

I parked a few blocks away and walked to her father's house, I stopped next to the tree and took a deep breath, I analyzed the height and did some calculations, and soon I was safely climbing the tree.

Bella was by her window expecting me and smiled widely when she saw me. She opened the window and moved to the side so I could jump in. I landed with a loud thump on the floor and we both froze, but we heard Charlie snoring and with both laughed trying to be as quiet as possible.

And then my eyes took in what Bella was wearing and I stopped breathing, she was wearing this really tight almost inexistent shorts and a tight tank that showed her perfect breasts and since she was obviously not wearing a bra her nipples were saluting me. Holy shit…

"Hello Romeo."- She said in a sexy voice.

"Hey…"- I was all I could say; she just looked so hot and sexy. Humm…I guess my revenge plans were turning against me, and by way the she was looking at me she knew that.

"I gather you like my pajamas."- Oh…she was definitely asking for it.

"Yeah, you look ok."- I said shrugging my shoulders trying hard not to show her how much I actually like it.

"Ok? That's all?"- She asked shocked and sad and I had to laugh, and pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. I put my hands under her knees and lifted her legs, which she wrapped around my waist. We stumble until we fell on top of her bed.

The feeling of Bella's body underneath mine and her lips on mine drove me insane. I wanted to make her mine so badly it hurt.

"Oh…Edward…"- She moaned against my lips and I smiled kissing her again very softly and gently and made my way kissing until I reached her ear and whispered:

"_O! let me have thee whole, -all -all -be mine!  
That shape, that fairness, that sweet minor zest  
Of love, your kiss, -those hands, those eyes divine"- _I immediately felt her melt into me, her hands moved up to my neck and entwined themselves in my hair pulling me to her lips, and of course I kissed her slowly and deeply, just the way I knew made her go over the edge.

"Don't stop there…"- She said.

"What?"

"The poem, don't stop there…_That warm, white, lucent, million-pleasured breast,"- _With those words she took my hand and placed it on top of her breast and I froze, but she continued with Keast's poem.-"_ Yourself -your soul -in pity give me all, Withhold no atom's atom or I die…"_- She blushed and then said: "I love it when you say poems to me, when we are kissing like this."- She said blushing.

"I can't believe you are blushing after teasing me all day. You just deliberately put my hand on breast and now you blushing?"- I asked teasing her.

"Edward…"- She said looking into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."- She said crashing her lips in mine and I kissed her for a long time until we were both panting. Our kissing got more urgent and passionate, our hands got greedier and before I realized it she had been able to take my clothes off and I was now on top of her wearing only my boxer shorts.

My hands ran free up and down her thighs and moved to cup her ass and she pushed herself against me moaning my name. She begin to move her hips against me, exactly with the right pressure on the exact place where we both need it, making us moan…so much for my revenge.

"Bella…that feels so good."- I said when she moved again.

"I know…"- She took my hand in hers and moved it over her breast again.-"I need you to touch me…please…"- And that's when for the first time in my life my brain just went mute and I wasn't thinking anymore I was just feeling, and it felt great.

My hand rested on top of her breast and I felt her nipple go hard just by the touch of my hand, and I caressed it very gently and Bella arch her back in pure bliss. My hand worked on their own accord and started to slowly remove Bella's top and then there she was partially exposed to me.

"So beautiful Bella, you're so perfect…"- I said worshiping her body.

"Touch me…"- She begged and I complied. My hands moved to her breast and the feeling was amazing. She pushed herself against me and put her legs around me and moaned loudly when our bodies touched.-"Please don't stop…Edward…make me come for you…"-Without knowing my hand went down and slowly found its way inside Bella's shorts and into her most intimate place and the sound the escaped from her lips was magnificent, my mouth dropped and tasted the skin of her breasts and nipples…it was pure heaven.

**BPOV**

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Edward's fingers were moving just the right way and his lips on my breast…God! Before I knew it, Edward's hand was covering my mouth to muffle the sound of my scream of ecstasy.

"Wow. Bella…that was just amazing. So beautiful…"- He said kissing me gently on the lips.

"Tell me about it…that was so much better than when I do it myself."- I said and Edward froze and I realized what I just said.

"Really?"- Edward asked and I could almost imagine the kind of smile he had on his face.

"Could you just ignore what I just said?"- He chuckled and moved us so we were now lying on our sides facing each other and he had a huge cocky smile spread on his lips.

"So…how much better was it?"- He asked grinning and I covered my face with my hands.-"No, don't do that. Don't hide from me, please."- I slowly removed my hands and looked at him, my heart swelling with love because that's all I saw in his eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"- He asked a little surprised.

"For not stopping, for making me feel like I was in heaven."

"Like heaven, uh?"

"Yep."- I said feeling my face blush, we just looked in each other's eyes for a long time and then it hit me, this was the second time I had an orgasm with Edward and he didn't, and that felt wrong.

"What's wrong?"- Edward asked.

"I'm feeling very selfish right now."

"Why?"

"Because this is the second time that I… that I …you know and you didn't and that doesn't seem fair. I want to make you feel, the same way I do."- He looked at me and smiled. He picked up my top and handed it to me and waited for me to put it on.

"Bella, I enjoyed that as much as you did, maybe even more. There's more to making love than to ejaculate."- My eyes grew wide listening to his words and he laughed.-"One day when things are less complicated I'll teach you all about love making."- He said caressing my cheek; we were quiet for a long time lost in what we were feeling and in the promise of what would happen as soon as the school year was over. But in my mind I started to plot, because he was right and there was a lot more to making love just as there was a lot more we could and still keep me a virgin.

"I'm sorry about the way my dad treated you today."- I said breaking the silence.

"It's ok, I understand."- He said caressing my cheek.-"If we have a daughter one day and she comes home with a much older man as her boyfriend I may just react even worse than your father did."

"If we have a daughter?"- I asked filled with happiness, because he was thinking of a future with me.

"Yes, I intend to have a family with you some day, a little girl or a little boy or maybe one of each."- He said smiling widely.

"Hum, I like the sound of that."

"So do I."- He said kissing the tip of my nose tenderly.-"Now tell me about your evening with Charlie.

I told him about my conversation with my father and how he liked Alice; we talked until we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was no longer with me, but his scent was all over my bed. I inhale deeply and sighed with happiness.

The rest of our stay in Forks was divided in spending the days at the Cullen's, where we watched all of the videos and selected five girls who would join Angela on the campaign for the new line.

Edward would drive me home at around two and he would help me study for my ACT's, Charlie was always surprised when he got home and saw us studying, of course he was completely oblivious to Edward's rewarding system for every time I got the right answer, I have to confess I loved his method.

We would have dinner together and I thought that maybe Edward was growing on Charlie because they would stay together in the living room watching and talking sports while I did the dishes.

Edward would leave around ten, only to come back after Charlie was sleeping, and he would stay the night with me. We talked and kissed and explored each other but we never went as far as the other night, not because Edward didn't want to, because he did. He said he wanted to take me to heaven, but I had decided I would only do that again if he joined me. But I knew he wouldn't do that because of the promise he had made to my dad. And the fact that Charlie was sleeping just a few feet away didn't help. But I could be patient and when the right time came, Edward wouldn't even know what hit him.

We never saw Jacob again, so I assumed he went back to Phoenix or that finally gave up. I wished he had finally given up, I missed my friend. I missed to talk and laugh with him in a carefree kind of way, which was what our friendship was all about. It made me sad that he could just let go and just be my friend.

We were now outside my father's house ready to go back home.

"So, will I see you this summer?"- My dad asked hopeful.

"We'll see, now that I have a job maybe it will be more complicated, but if I can't come, you must come and spend some time with me in Phoenix, ok?"

"That's a great idea!"- Alice said.-"You can stay at our place, you'll love it."- She continued and to my surprise Charlie blushed.

"We'll see."- He said.

"Charlie it was really nice to meet you."- Edward said extending his hand. Charlie looked at him and then shook his hand and think I let out a sigh of relief.

"Remember your promise."- He said and Edward nodded.

I hugged my dad goodbye and soon we were on our way, I was dying to get back to Phoenix. I really missed my mom and the sun, because in all the days we stayed here there was only one sunny day.

This time we were taking a different route because Emmet said we just had to go through Vegas, that was an idea that excited me at the same time that scared me, because Edward, Jasper and Emmet together in Vegas, hum…that could mean a lot of trouble if things got out of hand.

Our first stop would be Portland also known as the City of Roses, I had never been there before so I was excited to visit. As usual Alice already had a plan with all we were going to see and do, but this time I decided I wasn't going to worry about that I was just going to enjoy this last few days of freedom with Edward by my side.

Edward drove and I studied, it would take us about four hours to get to Portland, we would get there around lunch time.

It was around twelve thirty when we stopped in front of yet another luxury hotel, this one was right in the heart of the city. After we checked in we went up to our suite, this time we all had separate suites. Just like the others this suite was huge and very luxurious.

We had lunch at the hotel and then went on some sightseeing; of course I took my camera with me to record our time together.

Our first stop was at the International Rose Test Garden, which contained about five hundred and fifty different varieties of roses. The place was beautiful and full of color and the scent in the air was amazing.

"It's beauty doesn't compare to yours."- Edward whispered in my ear standing behind me and resting his head on my shoulder while I was looking at a very beautiful dark rose.

"Right…"- I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't doubt me, I'm the genius, remember?"- He said laughing and kissed my cheek and then moved to my neck and inhaled deeply.-"You even smell better then all this roses."- And I had to smile.

"Thank you, genius."- I said with a chuckle.

We took a lot of pictures; there were a few of the two of us that looked amazing with all the color. Of course somehow Emmet got hold of the camera and he took pictures of the most ridiculous things, like bugs and trash cans, and close ups of his nose, and Rosalie's eyes and stuff like that. After a quick stop at the Rose Garden's store we left.

Our next stop was the Japanese Garden, and as we went in I couldn't help to remember when Edward and I met at the Japanese Friendship Garden in Phoenix. I looked at him and our eyes met, and I immediately knew he was remembering the same thing.

"It feels like it was ages ago, doesn't it?"- I asked smiling and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"It does. I remember everything about that morning, the way you smiled, the way your hair moved with the wind, your lips, your eyes. God! I really wanted to take you in my arms just like I'm doing now."

"I really wanted you too."- He smiled and gently kissed my lips.

"Aww, aren't they so cute."- Emmet said laughing and when I looked at him I saw he was taking pictures.-"Mom is going to love this pictures, her baby genius is all grown up."- He said with the most fake crying expression.

"You know if I had known you were going to take a picture, I would have given you something to really look at."- I said and Edward looked at me puzzled.-"Something I little more like this."- I said puling Edward into a deep passionate kiss, pushing myself to him and he groaned against my lips and pulled me tighter against him. When we pulled away Emmet's mouth was dropped in surprise and the rest of us just laughed and he eventually join us.

"I like you more each day, Bella."- He said with a huge smile.

"Good, because I'm going to be around for a long time."

"Cool, because I have never seen my brother so happy."- Emmet said putting his arm around me.-"Ok, I had enough of Gardens to last at least one year, so let's go back to the Hotel to change and then go bowling."- He said loudly.

"Bowling?"- I grimaced.

"You don't like bowling?"- Edward asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that I never hit the thingies, the ball always falls off the lane."- Edward smiled.

"Don't worry I'll teach how to do it. You know it's all about…"

"Physics, I know."- I said cutting off and rolling my eyes at him. He made everything sound so easy, but he forgot that not all of us were genius like him.

We went back to the hotel for a shower and to change before we headed to the Grand Central, which was according to Emmet the best place to bowl.

"I really need a shower."- Edward said once we were inside out suite.

"Go ahead; I need to call my mom."-

"Oh, ok."- Edward said looking a little disappointed.

I got my phone and dialed my mom's number and she answered it at the second ring.

"Hi honey, I was wondering if you were going to call."- She said.

"Hi, mom."

"So tell me everything. How are things going? Are you being safe? Is it good? How good is it?"

"There is nothing to tell mom, nothing changed."

"Really? I thought that maybe with all these days together, things would eventually progress."

"No, mom everything is the same."- Well kind off, anyway.-"How have you been? How are things with Phil?"

"Everything is great. He's so wonderful; I think I really love him."

"Wow, that's great mom. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you. Oh, Phil is here, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye mom."

I hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom. I open the door and I could hear Edward humming some tune, I took of my clothes, all of them and opened the shower door. Edward turned and his mouth dropped.

"Bella…"- He gasped.

* * *

_**Like promised here is another chapter, this are really getting hot. I wonder what Bella has in mind. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, don't forget to let me know. Please review.**_

_**I was wondering do you guys think I should change the rate to M or is it ok to keep it as it is? Cause I have no idea.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews, you are awesome.**_

_**I'm sorry for the misspelling and the grammar; I do the best I can.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_I hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom. I open the door and I could hear Edward humming some tune, I took of my clothes, all of them and opened the shower door. Edward turned and his mouth dropped._

"_Bella…"- He gasped._

**EPOV**

I turned the water on and let it fall freely over my body while today's events replayed in my mind. I smiled to myself remembering how beautiful Bella looked surrounded by roses, the way she studied them, the way she smiled. And then the Japanese Garden it really took me back to that morning when we got to know each other better and all I wanted to do was to show her what I was feeling. I remembered the internal conflict I had; it still astonished me how strongly I felt for her. But I felt like there was something wrong, because lately she would get this thoughtful look on her face and she didn't let me be intimate with her like the way we had been that first night in her father's house. Had I crossed the line? Did she regret what we did? Had I scared her away?

The opening of the shower door made me snap back to reality and I gasped at what I saw. Bella was standing there, completely naked and smiling shyly at me.

"Bella…"- I was speechless, I've wanted to see her like this for so long and there she was, and she was so perfect, so beautiful. I took my time studying every curve of her body; my hands were twitching with the need to touch her. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Please let me say something, ok?"- I nodded.-"I'm not asking you to break the promise you made to my father, but I don't want it to be any barriers between us. I want you to know all of me, inside and out. And, there's a lot more we can do without technically crossing the line. Right?"

She smiled and met my eyes, and I extended my hand to her which she took shyly and without saying another word, she came close to me and gave me a gentle kiss on my chest, my hands immediately went to her waist and she looked up and our eyes met again, there was a mixed of emotions swimming in that delicious sea of chocolate. I could see determination, fear, lust but most of all, I saw love.

We took our time washing each other with slow tender touches just like we had done before, but this time we were completely exposed and it felt so good, so liberating. It wasn't about sex; this was all about loving each other. I had to admit I loved being this intimate with Bella, and Alice's words came to my mine. They both were right there was much we could do without actually breaking my promise to Bella's father. Of course he would disagree with that, but this was really just about the two of us and we both needed this kind of intimacy.

After our shower, we dried each other never breaking eye contact. Then she took my hand and gently pulled me to the bedroom.

"Lay down, please."- She said when we stopped by the bed, and my heart begin to pound in my chest, she had a fierce look of determination.

I lay on my back and Bella kneel next to me, she looked into my eyes and smiled shyly.-"I'm going to ask you to trust me, ok?"- She asked and I just nodded.-"Don't stop me, please. I really need to do this."- She said blushing.

She came closer and kissed my lips gently, and then she moved down my neck, and then my color bone, and down my chest setting my body on fire. She kept going down and down, and when my brain finally register what she was doing, it was too late and her lips were already taking me in and my heart stopped.

"Bella…"- I wasn't able to form a sentence because the way her lips moved around me was setting my body into a frenzy I had never felt before. This was not the first time a woman did something like this to me, but this time felt so much different, so overwhelming. I gripped the bed covers because if I touched her now there was no way I would be able to stop. God! The way she was making me feel was amazing, I couldn't process anything else, but the way her mouth made me feel … I so close to losing it.-"Bella…you should stop…I'm about to…"- But she didn't and I reached my climax inside her mouth and it was the best feeling ever. I opened my eyes and looked at her; she had a huge smile of triumph on her face.

"How mad are you?"- She asked searching my eyes, and I pulled her to me, crashing her lips, my tongue searching hers desperately, I could taste myself in her and it was such a turn on.-"Oh…that mad, uh?"- She teased when we pulled away to breathe.

"I don't even know what to say, Bella. That was the best…I had never felt anything like that…God you're so amazing…"- She smiled at my rambled speech and kissed me again.

"I had never done anything like that before."- She said shyly.

"Really? You could have fooled me."- That's when it hit me, this was probably what she had been planning in the last few days.-"Was this what you were plotting?"- I asked and she blushed even deeper.

"Maybe…"- She answered and I took her lips again. I started to kiss her neck and up to her ear, and whispered.

"Bella, I want you to come for me now, is that ok?"

"Yes, please."- She panted and I smiled.

I slowly made my way down her body, placing soft kisses on her skin, I took my time when I reached her breasts and the reaction I got from her was amazing. I continued my way down and just when I was about to taste her there was a loud knock on the door, that made us both jump.

"Hey, I'm starving could you please hurry up."- Emmet's voice sounded from behind the door and he started to knock even more loudly.

"Don't dare to move."- I said getting up and putting some jeans on. I close the bedroom door and walked to the suite door, and opened it.

"You're not ready yet?"- Emmet asked.

"Bella is on the phone with her mother, so maybe you should go and we will meet you there."- I lied.

Emmet looked at me for a little while and smiled.

"Ok, take your time. Some things should be rushed."- He said smiling wickedly and I rolled my eyes closing the door.

When I got back to the bedroom, Bella was sitting on the bed still naked. She looked at me and smiled shyly.

"We should get dressed."- She said.

"I told them you were on the phone with Renée and they should leave and we would meet them there."- She looked a little surprised and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh."- Was all she said.

"Move back."- I asked her, and she moved back in the bed with her eyes fixated on mine, I moved on top of her, skin on skin, it was the greatest feeling, a lot better than I had imagined. I kissed her gently.-"Now, where were we?"- I asked.-"Here?"- I said kissing her lips again and she shook her head no.-"How about here?"- And I kissed her collar bone and she shook her head again and I smiled.-"Oh, I remember now…"- I said moving lower and lower, and Bella hissed in anticipation.

I took my time with her, teasing her with tongue and the sounds coming from her encouraged me to continue and I did until she finally climaxed against my mouth. It felt wonderful.

"Wow…God…wow…"- She said trying to catch her breath.-"That was…just…you…wow."-She said covering her face with her hands.

"No, please don't do that. Never hide from me."- I said removing her hands from her face. She looked at me, her cheeks flushed and she smiled.

"Sorry."- I caressed her cheeks and gently kissed her lips.-"Thank you."- She said.

"No, thank you. For being brave enough to make me take the next step in our relationship. And I'm sorry for being so worried about what others would think that I neglected the way you were feeling and the needs we both have."

"I understood you reasons, but look how we made each other feel tonight and guess what? I'm still a virgin, kind of, anyway."

"Yes you are…"- I said looking deep in her eyes, my heart swelling with love.-"You are the most beautiful, amazing, virgin in the world. And you know what makes me the happiest?"- I asked her.

"What?"

"Knowing you are mine and that I am yours."- She smiled and kissed me gently at first but then the kiss was urgent and passionate.

"Do you think this…new development…will make things feel easier?"

"Hum…maybe, or maybe it will make them even more difficult."

"Well, if we keep practicing like this, when the time comes we will know exactly how to make us feel happier."

"Really?"

"Yep, you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"I like the way you think…"

"I can tell."- She said pushing herself against me and feeling how I was reacting to her and I just had to kiss her again.

"Do we really have to go out?"- She asked against my lips.

"Yes, unless you want to explain to Emmet tomorrow why we stayed here."- She thought for a while.

"Ok, let's get dress."- She whimpered climbing of the bed.

We got dressed in the same room for the first time, occasionally I would catch Bella looking at me and smiling.

She put on some tight black jeans and one of those off the shoulders top, I loved. I just put on a white long sleeve t-shirt that I knew Bella loved on me, and some jeans and we were ready to go.

**BPOV**

My mind couldn't completely process what had just happened minutes ago. After having planed for a few days, I was astonished that I had been capable of doing it, and quite well judging by Edward's reaction. It amazed me how such a simple thing could have such a deep meaning. It had bounded us even more. The way he had made feel, my God! If I had known it would feel like that, I would have tried it a long time ago.

"What are you thinking about?"- Edward asked and I immediately blushed.-"Oh…I see."- He said smiling and I had to look away embarrassed.-"Don't worry, I was thinking about it too."- He said pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

We exited the elevator and went outside to get Edward's car. We drove in silence just smiling like fools to each other.

When we got to the Grand Central we easily found our friends, we just had to follow Emmet's roaring laughter.

"About time, you got here."- He said looking at us.

"Sorry, about that. But when my mom starts talking is very hard to make her stop."- I said keep up with Edward's little lie.

"Right."- Emmet said looking between Edward and I with a strange look on his face.

We order our food and ate while discussing how we were going to play, we decided on making couple teams, so I would be playing with Edward.

The place had a fantastic ambiance, music was playing in the back ground, and people were talking and laughing. We got a few pictures of each team before the game started.

Emmet was the first one to play and of course he got a strike, then it was Rosalie and she got most of the pins down. Jasper and Alice followed with both of them getting strikes and I started to get nervous.

"I really hope you are not expecting to win, because I'm really terrible at this."- I said and Edward smile.

"One of the more important things about bowling is to find the right ball."- Edward said looking at a shelf filled with different balls.

"Aren't they all the same?"- I asked and Edward looked at me a little surprised.

"What? I said was bad at this."- Edward shook his head and pick up a ball.

"The balls are different in their weight and in these little holes here."- He said pointing to the ball.-"Because people have different hand sizes. This one will be perfect for you."- He said handing me the ball. Edward then went into a very detail explanation about why those two things were important, but I have to admit I might have gotten distracted by the way his lips were moving, but only a few times.

"Are you guys playing or not?"- Emmet asked.

"Yes, let me just get her the basics."- Edward said in a bit of a harsh way. He lead me to the lane and stood behind me I could feel the warmth of his body around me and my heart started to beat a little faster.-"You should hold the ball like this."- He whispered in my ear making me shiver.-"And then you hold it right here."- He said, moving my hand and stopping just a little below my waist, his hand just grazing over the right place and I moaned at the contact.-"Then you take you other hand."- He said moving his slowly down my arm until he reached my hand and moved it underneath the ball. I could hear the smile in his voice, he was enjoying teasing me.-"Then you stand right here."- He said moving us and stopping a few feet away from the foul line, and I teased him back by pushing my ass back against him and he groaned in my ear.-"Then you should take a few steps forward focusing on the pins, and aim to hit between number one and three."- He said point in that direction.-"Do you see it?"- He said against my ear which he gently nibbled on.-"Another important thing is to roll the ball not throw it, ok?"

"Ok…"- I said between breaths, I was really starting to enjoy bowling.

"Are you ready to go?"- He asked with a smug smile on his face. He was so asking for it. I turned around, got on the tip of my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Well, actually I'm really ready to come."- And his breath hitch and I smiled victoriously.

I took a step forward and repeated what Edward had just showed me, which was a lot easier to do without having his proximity clouding my brain. I looked at the pins and to the spot he had showed me and the I rolled the ball, and to my surprise the ball went straight and I actually hit the pins, not all of them, but it was a huge improvement for me.

"Great job beautiful." Edward said lifting me up.

"I had a great teacher."- I said kissing him.

"Could you just stop that and play."- Emmet said.

Edward was the next one to play and of course he striked.

Jasper and Alice won two games, but I managed not to make a fool of myself and I even got a couple of strikes to everyone's surprised.

The men got in a competitive spirit and decided to play another game, while we just sat watching and cheering for them.

"So, Bella, remember when I told you would owe us for that fishing thing?"- Rosalie asked and I nodded.

"Well, we know exactly how you can pay us."- Alice said beaming.

"Ok? So what do you want?" And for a moment I felt scared to say those words. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We would love if you were one of our bride's maids."Ok, this was not what I was expecting.

"So? What do you say?"- Rose asked but my brain couldn't form a coherent thought.

"I…I…"

"Don't sound so excited."- Alice said.

"I'm just a bit surprised, well shocked is a better term actually."

"We know, but we just like so much and it is obvious you'll be part of our family same day, it is the logical thing to do."- Alice said holding my hand.-"Please say yes, please, please."

"I would love too."

"I knew you would."- And soon they were both hugging me and squealing.

The next few minutes they filled me on the latest details of the weddings and how they had moved the ceremony to France. They would be married on the vineyard of a friend of Carlisle. Our talk was soon interrupted by our men.

"What are you girls talking about so happily?"- Jasper asked sitting next to Alice and taking her in his arms.

"You were just informing Bella about becoming one of our bride's maids."- I looked at Edward and he seemed truly surprised.

"Informing? Don't you mean asking?"- Emmet said.

"Of course not, we had a deal and she owed us."- Edward came and sat my side.

"Are you ok with this?"- He asked in my ear.

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want me there?"- He cupped my face and pulled me closer to him.

"I was going to ask you to be my date, but this works too."- He said before kissing me.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was waiting until after the ACT's and the opening of the store to ask, I didn't want to stress about this. But I like this idea, because I'm going to be the best man and it is tradition for the best man to have sex with at least one of the bride's maids."

"Oh…I thought that tradition was about the maid of honor."

"Well as the best man I have the power to choose, so I choose the bride's maid."

"At least one, uh?"

"Actually just one, just you."

"Good answer, Mr. Cullen."

The rest of the night we kept playing, it was really fun, we did a boys versus girls game, which the girls one, even if according to Emmet in an unfair way. He might have been right about that because when we started to lose, we used the only weapons we had, and that included a lot of swaying, moaning, bending, groping and some other stuff, but we did win.

When we got to the hotel I was dead tired, Edward and I snuggled together in bed, but our ritual changed, and that made me very happy. It was so good not having to hide from him, or to be able to touch him when I felt like it and where I felt liked it. It was the beginning of our physical relationship, even if it wasn't what we really wanted, it was enough for now.

We woke had breakfast and went on some more sightseeing before we hit the road. The next stop VEGAS!

* * *

_**There you have it. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review.**_

_**The chapter Vegas! I wonder what kind of adventures they will have.**_

_**I'll try to post another chapter this week. Than you!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that, I'm doing my best to finish the story but my time has been very limited.**_

_**Thank all for the amazing reviews on the last chapter and thank you for your patience.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

The trip to Vegas would normally take seventeen hours, but at our speed we would take about twelve. I had been able to get this far without getting caught by the police. Our plan was to divided the trip in two, drive six hours today stop to rest and do the other six hours the next day. That way we would get to Vegas around lunch time.

"God, I hate you so much, right now."- Bella said out of frustration, after I got another answer right and that made me laugh.

"No you don't, you love me, a lot..."- I teased her.

"Do you know how frustrating this is? Do you have any idea what's like to have an average intelligence? I'm not a genius like you."

"You do not have an average intelligence, Bella! You are very intelligent, you're just not confident enough sometimes."- I said trying to reassure her.

She had been struggling to get ready for the ACT's she was taking the week after we got back to school, and every time she got an answer wrong she would start rambling about how she was never going to college and stuff like that. It was very amusing to watch at least for me. Then she would test me to see if I knew the answer which I did and then she would start whining about not being intelligent.

We had been on the road for about three hours and she had been like this the entire time. It was both amusing and highly annoying. So this called for a major distraction. I pulled over and got out of the car.

"Is everything ok?"- She asked when I opened her door.

"Could you please drive, I'm feeling a little tired."- She looked at me studying my face for a minute.

"You're tired and you want me to drive?"-She asked.-"Isn't that like a contradiction? How are you going to relax if I have my hands on your precious baby?"- I took her hand and pulled her out of the car, close the door and pushed her against the car.

"There's nothing more precious than you in my life."- I said looking deep into her eyes, and she smiled widely.

"Give me the keys."

"I will, but I just need to kiss first."- My lips crashed hers. God! I loved to kiss her, I could kiss her for hours, in fact I think I could spend the rest of my life kissing her, and I would be the happiest man on earth. Of course I wanted to a lot to and with her, but I was content with little, just the fact that she wanted to be with me was enough.

"Get a room."- Emmet's voice sounded making us pull away from each other, but we only saw the back of their car driving away.

I gave her the keys and she got in the driver's seat, she adjusted everything, started the car looked at me, grinned and made the engine roar a couple of times, then she drove away leaving a cloud of dust behind us. And it was just so hot…It made me want to stop the car and just take her. And by the look on her face she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Been in the passenger's seat had it advantages, being the best one, watching Bella. Sitting here I could just look at her, at the way her hair fell down her shoulders, the way her leg muscles moved when she had to change the gear, the way her forehead creased when she had to overtake another car. It was just perfect, she was just perfect.

"I know what you are trying to do?"- She said breaking the silence.

"Do you?"- I asked smiling.

"Yep. You're trying to distract me, because I'm freaking out, aren't you?"

"No, Bella. I'm not trying to distract you, not until we stop to sleep, then I plan on distracting you over and over again until you beg me to stop."- I said slowly, her face turned red and she swallowed loudly.

"I would never do that, you know?"- She said after we had been in silence for a few minutes.

"Do what?"- I asked a little confused and she smiled.

"I would never beg you to stop, because I can never get enough of you."- Holy shit, now I was the one swallowing loudly and that drove us to start laughing.

I loved how carefree we were sometimes, things had change so much in the last few hours, and it hit, even though I loved kissing Bella, I could never go back to just kissing her although that was my favorite thing to do, but now I needed more a lot more. I didn't know how we were going to survive another two months of school; I had no idea how I was going to keep my promise to Charlie. Wasn't it natural for our relationship to evolve? What difference would two months do? The problem was not the time frame but the conditions around us; it was the fact that I was Bella's teacher. I really wanted to quit my job…actually I really wanted to make Bella mine. But wasn't she mine already? I could feel my mind starting to overflow with information and just couldn't stop it. Inside my mind plans of our future together were being draw, I could see what I wanted to do, I could see where I wanted for us, but there were still too many variables, to many uncertainties to have the correct data.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

"What?"- I asked.

"You have been complete lost in your thoughts for the past two hours."

"Really? I'm so sorry."- God, I hated when this happened, the last time it did I almost lost Bella. Had I scared her away again? Was she freaking out? I looked at her but she was facing the road.-"I'm really sorry, love. I'm a real freak."

"What were you thinking about?"- She asked.-"Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes."- She smiled widely.

"In that case you're forgiven."- I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't scared her away. She loved me, even though I was a freak.

"Thank you for being so damn wonderful."- I said reaching for her hand.

"I love you, Edward and nothing is going to change that."

"I thought you hated me."- I said teasing her.

"What gave you that idea?"- She said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too, Bella."- I said.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?"- I was afraid she would ask me that, and I didn't know what to say.

"I will, just not today, ok?"- It was too soon to tell Bella all the dreams I had for our future.

"You know I'm going to nag you about it, until you tell me, don't you?"- I had to laugh.

"I think I can handle that?"

"Hum…I wouldn't be so sure."- She said with a wicked smiled filled with promises.

We were half way to Vegas when we stopped at a little road side motel, of course Alice and Rosalie whined about it being so simple, Bella on the other hand was happy to be in a normal environment.

Since we were all tired we decided everyone should go to their rooms and order some food from the take out fliers that were given to us when we checked in. I was fine with that, a night without having to share Bella; it would be just what I needed.

"So, what do you feel like eating?"- I asked Bella once we were inside our little simple room.

"What are the choices?"- She asked dropping her body on the bed.

"Well there's pizza, and Chinese."

"I'm fine with both. What do you want?"- She asked lifting herself from the bed and resting on her elbows. I walked to her and crawled on top of her.

"Hum…what I really want is not on any of those menus."- I said with my lips almost touching hers.

"And what exactly do you want?"- She asked smiling and faking a naïve look.

"You know what I want."- I said kissing her neck.

"Tell me."- She said almost out of breath.

"You, I only want you every second of every day for the rest of my life."- Her lips crashed mine in a passionate kiss and things heated up very quickly until we were interrupted by Bella's growling stomach and we both started to laugh.-"I guess I need to feed you first."

I order our food, pizza, while Bella took a shower, I really wanted to join her but I had to wait for the food, which would be here in twenty minutes so I was told. And I knew if I got into the shower with her, we would take a lot more than that.

The pizza was not that bad and we ate and talked about next week when we would go back to our normal lives. After we ate I went to take a shower and Bella lay on the bed watching TV.

When I came back into the room, Bella was sleeping, and my plan to distract her over and over again had to be postponed, I have to confess I was a little disappointed. I lay down next to her, I watch her while she slept. It still amazed how perfect she was for me, how complete she made me feel. Soon all the plans that my mind had orchestrated filled my mind again, and I wonder if she would really to be a part of all of that.

I caressed her cheek with my fingers and she smiled in her sleep. I could only see myself like this for the rest of my life, sharing my bed with her, sharing my life with her. There was no one else I could imagine by my side.

I remembered about all those other plans I had made before I met her, now everything had to be rearranged or recalculated to accommodate her, I would anything to keep her in my life, anything…

I must have fallen asleep after that because now I was having the best dream ever; hum…I could feel Bella's lips around my length, her tongue caressing me. Did I mention it was the best dream ever…she licked and sucked and the humming sound she was making made everything seam so real. My eyes flashed open just I was about to reach my climax and I realized it hadn't been a dream. Bella was kneeling between my legs, still holding me captive in her mouth, best wakeup call ever…God!

"Good morning gorgeous."- She said moving up and kissing my lips gently.

"Bella…wow…I…hum…that was…"- I said breathing heavily and she smiled at my attempt of speech.

"That good, uh?"- She asked grinning.

"You have no idea."- I said rolling us over so I was on top of her, and I immediately went to her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent .-"You know, you just made one of my teenage fantasies come true."

"Really?"- She said giggling.

"Yes, I always dreamed I would awake up like that, except that when I opened my eyes, there was nothing there except for a big wet mess."- I said before taking her lips in a deep passionate kiss.-"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry I fell asleep last night."

"Bella, if I get a wakeup call like this, just because I fell asleep, I just might wear you out every day, so you don't have the strength to stay wake every night."- God I was such a guy, so much for my genius intellect. When it came to sex I was just like any other guy.

"You're such a guy!"- She said laughing. She really knew me well. She pushed me away, and got up.

"Yeah…but I'm your guy."- I said pulling her on top of me.

"That you are."- She said and that led to an intense make out session and I got to distract Bella twice before there was a loud knock on the door. This distraction things was way too good.

"Get you asses out of bed, before I break down this door. I'm hungry let's get breakfast."- Emmet said.

"I guess we need to go."- Bella said.

"Yeah…but I still had a lot more distraction to do."- I said against her lips and she smiled.

"Hum…this oral sex thing is the bomb."- She said and we both started to laugh, but in fact Bella was the bomb, the bomb that blew me away every time, every day.

We got dressed, checked out of the motel, put everything in the car and met the others for breakfast.

I could feel Emmet studying me throughout all breakfast, he would insinuate things just to get my reaction but I just ignored him.

After being on the road for about three hours we stopped for a bathroom break, I took the time to call Garrett. We had met Garret a few years ago, when we visit Vegas, he was the Head of Security for the Bellagio casino where we were playing. Jasper and I just slaughtered the house, of course he pulled us for a meeting to find out how we did it and to get out of a very unpleasant situation we showed him how easy it was to count the cards and know exactly how to win. Of course that was cheating, so instead on taking our winnings we helped Garret design a program that could monitor people capable of doing what we had done.

He was happy to know we were coming and got everything ready for us. So we would have a three room Villa at the Bellagio waiting for us.

"So, Edward…how are you today."- Emmet asked.

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. Anything you would like to share with us?"- He asked.

"No."

"Come on Edward."- Jasper said.-"Something's different, I can feel it."

"I don't know what you are talking about."- I said trying to dismiss them.

"Don't lie; we can see how happy and content you look. So did you do it? Just tell me, you're killing me, bro."- I just rolled my eyes.

"I have nothing to say."- I tried to hide how happy I felt but apparently didn't do a great job.

"You're such a liar, it all over your face. You did it! So much for the promise you made. I knew you could wait, I just knew."

"No! We didn't, not like that."- I immediately regret my words.

"Oh…I see…you went down on her, didn't you? Did she do it to you too?"- Emmet asked almost bouncing on the floor like a little boy.

"I'm not saying anything."- I say but I just couldn't deny how I was feeling.

"You don't have to…wow, I can see it in your face. Was it good? Is she good at it?"- Jasper asked. Ok, I really tried not to smile like a fool, but it was impossible not to, just the thought of her on me made me grin like the idiot I was.

"Really? That good?"- They both asked and I just nodded.

"Damn, that girl surprises me more each day."- Emmet said.-"You know she is a keeper, don't you?"- I just nodded again.-"Good, now don't scare her away with your genius."- He said patting my back.

It was a good thing this conversation was over when the girls joined us. I had no idea how Bella would feel about me sharing our intimacy but they were my family.

We got back in the cars and I took the rest of the time to tell Bella about Garret, at first she as a little surprised with my story but them she just laughed about it. Around lunch time, we were in Vegas.

"I can't believe I'm here."- Bella said excited.

**BPOV**

As soon as we got in Vegas, my heart started to beat faster, this place was amazing even in the day light. I felt like I was in a movie about to start a great adventure.

My mouth dropped when we parked in front of the Bellagio, I had heard of this place but I never thought that one day I would be staying here. I was speechless, and Edward just took my hand and guided me inside. If I had thought the other hotels were luxurious this definitely topped them all.

The lobby's was huge, it's ceiling was filled with the most extraordinary glass sculpture, a chandelier called Fiori di Como by glass sculptor Dale Chihuly, whose work has been exhibited in every major museum in the world, according to Edward. It was really beautiful.

As we were heading for the reception we were met by a tall, lanky build man with sandy blond hair, with blue eyes. He smiled widely at Edward.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you again."- He said extending his hand to Edward.

"It's great to see you too, Garret."- Edward said shaking his hand.-"I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend."- He turned to me.-"Bella, this is Garret an old friend."- Garret looked at me and then smiled and winked at Edward.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."- He extended his hand to me smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, I'll have to say that the name really suits you. You are very beautiful indeed."- He said and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Garret!"- Emmet voice sounded behind us.

"Hey, Emmet, good to see you."- Garrett said.

Everyone greeted Garret and we talk to him for a bit, but his cell phone rang and he excused himself.

"This is so beautiful."- I said the minute we walked into our Villa. It was a three bedroom Villa, and believe it or not, it had seven bathrooms and twelve different phones. It had its own private terrace and pool surrounded by topiary shrubs, chaise lounges and outdoor tables. It also had a private butler service and limo entrance. On top of all of that it also had dual fireplaces, workout room, massage room, private hair salon and kitchen.-"Wow, so this is how rich people live in Vegas, uh?"- I said as I walked into our room.

"Does it bother you? Is it too much? We could go to…"- I cut him off by kissing him.

"I love it, it's perfect. I think that maybe after this luxurious holiday, I'm going to have a hard time adjusting to my simple live."- That wasn't actually true; I kind of miss my little room, my space, and the simplicity of my life. Of course I could really get used to living like this.

"Well, you can always move in with me."- Edward said looking deep in my eyes.

"You would like that?"- I asked, and he cupped my face, with his eyes shining with intensity.

"Oh, Bella…if you were one year older and willing, I would marry you tonight."- Oh. My. God! Did he just say he would marry me? I didn't know what to say. Did I really want that? The answer was clear, yes I did.

The door suddenly opened and Alice came marching in. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward.

"I'm stealing Bella for the rest of the day. We will meet you at the casino before dinner."- She said.

"What? Where are you taking me?"- I didn't want to leave things like this. I needed to tell him something. I looked at Edward who was smiling.

"I guess, I'll see you later."- He said.

"But…we were having a conversation…"

"Oh, please. You can talk to him later."- Alice said closing the door behind me.

"Alice, we were having a serious conversation, I can't leave now."

"Trust me Bella; he is not going anywhere, that one would follow you to the end of the earth. Now let him have some time with the boys, while we have a girl time in the spa."

Alice had to pull me all the way to the spa; my mind was stuck in the last words Edward had said. He had said that if I was old enough he would have married me tonight.

The thought of that both scared and excited me. I would love to become Mrs. Edward Cullen someday, I never really thought about that before. In fact, for me marriage wasn't important, maybe because of my parent's experience, but we were not like my parents. I certainly was not like Renée. But was I ready to take that step so soon?

"So, Bella. Do you have anything you would like to share with us?"- Rosalie asked smirking.

"What?"

"Do you have anything you would like to share with us, any new developments?"- What was she talking about?

"No there's nothing new."

"Really?"- She said exchanging a look with Alice.

"Oh, come on Bella. We know."- Alice said.

"You know? What do you know?"- I asked a little confused.

"Are you going to make me say it? We know about the wild nights you been having with Edward."- Alice said and they started to laugh when I blushed.

"How…? Who…?"

"Well, Edward kind of told the guys and neither of them can keep a secret."

"Edward told them?"- I could decipher what I was feeling? Why would Edward do that?

"Don't be mad at him, Emmet practically had to force him to say something."- Rosalie said.

"And even if he didn't, we would know just by looking at you two, it was all over your faces."- Alice said.-"Now, tell me was it good?"- I felt defeated but not in a bad way, they had become my best friends, I deep down I really wanted to share what I was feeling with someone, so I told them everything, well almost everything, a girl must have some secrets.

Few moments later my phone rang with a text message form Edward.

"_How's the spa? Are you still alive?"_

"_Barely…and you?"_

"_At the casino, trying to beat the house down again."_

"_I'm sorry we didn't finish the conversation."- _I had to tell him something about that, it had been bothering me.

"_Don't worry about it. I hope I didn't freak you out."_

"_No, just made me think. We should talk about this later."_

"_Sure, whenever you want."_

"_Got to go, Alice wants to take my phone away. Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

I felt a little better after our little text conversation.

We spend the rest of the afternoon being pampered; I could definitely get use to that. We had massages with cream, with oil and with a lot of other stuff, manicures, pedicures, hair, makeup and we were now getting dressed, of course Alice had already picked what I was going to wear but when I saw it my mouth dropped. Oh, Edward was going to love it…

**EPOV**

We had been sitting at the blackjack table for hours, and we were winning big, really big. Of course we would be taking any of it, because we were trying to beat the system we had created, and we were winning, which meant we had to improve it.

I had been a little worried when Bella left, I was afraid I had scared her with the intensity of my feelings for her, but I meant it. If she was willing I would marry her tonight, because she was it for me. There would never be anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

It was almost dinner time, I was a bit anxious to see Bella again, I really missed her. I wonder what she will like, what kind of dress she would be wearing.

"They're here."- Jasper said getting up, I turned around and froze. I was definitely not prepared for that kind of dress or lack there off. Bella looked at me and smiled and started to walk towards me, while I took in how she looked.

She was wearing a really, really short black dress, that barely covered her ass, it had some metallic ring straps and it was draped in front exposing her delicious breasts, and it had a twisted cutout back that exposed a lot of skin, and she was wearing these black stilettos that tied with a bow around her ankles. Her hair was loose and in curls. All I wanted to do was to take over my shoulder and lock the two of us in or room.

"So, how do I look?"- She asked smiling, knowing exactly how good she looked.

"Beautiful, stunning, sexy, hot."- I said pulling her to me and kissing in a way that would leave no doubt that she was mine.

"Thank you."-She said.-"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We had dinner at "Le Cirque", but I had no idea what I ate or what the conversation around the table was, because I just couldn't get my eyes way from Bella. She was mesmerizing, I wanted her so much.

After dinner we saw the "O Cirque du Soleil" again I barely watched the show, Bella blushed every time she caught me staring at her, but I just couldn't look away from her beauty. When the show I was ready to go to our room, but apparently I was the only one.

We ended up going to "The Bank" a night club, just what I needed, to be in a place filled with drunken men ogling my girl, good thing they had a VIP booth reserved. After my second drink I felt a little bit more relaxed, that was until the girls decided to dance for us, the three of them, together, swinging and swaying their bodies. Bella's body moving seductively, it was maddening.

"Dance with me."- Bella asked when "Hallo" from Beyoncé started playing, we had dance to that song at the spring dance and they had to pull us apart, but we didn't have to hide here. We came as close as we could, moving in perfect sync. My hands caressing her body slowly, my lips kissing hers.-"Take me to our room."- She whispered in my ear.

"I was dying to hear you say that."- I said taking her hand.

We waved our family goodbye and walked to Villa. Once we were inside I lifted her in my arms and took her to our room and she giggle all the way there.

I sat her at the end of the bed and kneeled in front of her; I took her feet in my hands and slowly untied her shoes. While I was doing this, a Pablo Neruda poem came to my mind.

"Lovely one,  
With delicate hands and slender feet  
Like a silver pony,  
Walking, flower of the world,  
Thus I see you,  
Lovely one."- I said, taking her feet and kissing her from her ankles to her knees and she moan with pleasure.

"Lovely one,  
With a nest of copper entangled  
On your head, a nest  
The color of dark honey  
Where my heart burns and rests,  
Lovely one."- She said kneeling in front me and putting her hands through my hair. I loved her knowledge in poetry; it never ceased to surprise me or turn me on.

"There are countries, there are rivers,  
In your eyes,  
My country is your eyes,  
I walk through them,  
They light the world  
Through which I walk,  
Lovely one"- I said as I slowly took her dress of, and I might have growled when I saw she was only wearing a thong underneath that dress.-"I wanted you out of that dress, since the moment I saw you."- I whispered in her ear and I took her in my arms and moved us to the bed.

"Lovely one,  
Your breasts are like two loaves made  
Of grainy earth and golden moon,  
Lovely one"- I said between kisses as I made my way down her neck to her breasts, which I took in my mouth one at a time and she arched her back moaning in pleasure.

"Lovely one,  
Your waist,  
My arm shaped it like a river when  
It flowed a thousand years through your sweet body,  
Lovely one."- I continued with the poem, kissing her softly and moving down her body, her hands pulled at my hair making me groan against her skin.

"Lovely one,  
There is nothing like your hips,  
Perhaps earth has  
In some hidden place  
The curve and the fragrance of your body,  
Perhaps in some place,  
Lovely one."- I kissed her hips, taking my time, and then slowly I took her thong of moving it slowly down her legs. Her skin was so soft and filled with different fragrances, I just could keep lips away from her.

"Lovely one, my lovely one,  
Your voice, your skin, your nails,  
Lovely one, my lovely one,  
Your being, your light, your shadow,  
Lovely one,"- She whispered to me, while she lifted herself up and helped me remove my clothes. We were now both naked, on top of the bed, breathing heavily. I crashed her lips in a deep slow kiss, until we fell down on the bed with me on top of her, skin on skin with no barriers.

"I love you, Bella."- I said kissing her gently, I moved from her lips to her ear so I could finish the poem while I kissed down her body, moving to where I wanted to touch her most.

"All that is mine, lovely one,  
All that is mine, my dear,  
When you walk or rest,  
When you sing or sleep,  
When you suffer or dream,  
Always,  
When you are near or far,  
Always,  
You are mine, my lovely one,  
Always."

"I am yours, Edward, all of me."- She said out of breath.

I slowly moved to her centre and kissed her gently and she gasped at my touch, and then I licked her and sucked her until she cried out my name in pure bliss and then I did it all over again.

"Your mine, lovely one and I am yours, always."- I said kissing her lips, while she calmed down from her climax once more. She pulled me to her and kissed me hard and passionately, then she moved her body she that she was now on top of me. It would be so easy to just take her; our bodies were so close, if I just moved in the right direction, I would be inside of her. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her; I needed to calm down before I took things too far.

"Do you know how easy it would be to just take right now?"- I asked kissing the top of her hair and caressing her bare back.

"I do…I'm sorry it has to be this away."- She said holding tightly.-"If you were with someone else…"

"Don't, Bella!"- I said cutting her of.-"There is no one else for me, I love you, you are all that I want…"- Now it was her time to cut me off by crashing her lips to mine.

And then to my surprise she broke out of my embrace, lifted herself up straddled me and slowly started to move her hips and it was amazing feeling her wet, hot center just above my length.

"Bella, you need to stop."- I said holding her hips.

"Shh. Just trust me, ok. And try not to move too much or we will be doing a lot more, not that would mind that."- She said smiling. Every movement she made felt amazing I was close to losing it, and then she did something that both shocked me and drove insane. Her hands to her body and she cupped her breast that her right moved down her body and she started to touch herself.

"Oh, Bella…shit, that is so hot."- I had to gather all my strength to keep me from taking her.

"I asked you once if you would like to watch."- She said moaning.-"Do you?"- This was definitely another side of Bella, I hadn't seen before and I loved it.

"God, yes…you have no idea…shit"- I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't be still, my hands started to guide her movements and speed and soon we were coming together.-"That was just amazing, I love you so much."-I said trying to catch my breath. If being like this with her felt so damn good, I could only imagine what it would be like to actually be inside her.

"I know I love you too. How about a shower to clean up the mess we made."- She said smiling and pointing to my stomach.

"I would love to take a shower with you."

We had a lot of fun in the shower, touching, kissing and tickling each other, after that we went back to bed and lay naked just looking at each other's eyes.

"I see myself married to you someday."- Bella said caressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry if I sounded too intense earlier, but I have no doubt about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I don't have any doubts either, but I'm seventeen, I'm too young."- She said.

"Well a couple of centuries ago you would almost be considered a spinster."- I said laughing.

"Very funny."- She said smacking my arm.

"Bella, what I said earlier was not a proposal, I know how young you are, I just wanted you to know, that I would love to have you in my life every minute of the day."

"I know what you mean. It's going to be really hard not having in my bed every night."

"I could just sneak into your room."- I said laughing.

"I would love that. And we can spend the weekends together at your place. The first thing I want to do there is take a bath in that huge bathtub of yours. Can you imagine us together, naked?"- She said almost purring.

"Bella, you can't just say things like that to me."- I said feeling how my body had reacted to her words.

"Sorry."- She said giggling.-"I know how hard it can be for you."- That did it. I moved on top of her and we spend the rest of the night loving each other in a very slow pleasure full way.

The next we visited around Las Vegas, had lunch with Garret, spend a few hours at the casino, where Bella actually won a lot of money, and then headed home to Phoenix and back to reality. Tonight we would be sleeping in our own beds and probably alone…reality sucks.

* * *

_**Well, let me know what you thought. Did you like it? Do you like where things are going?**_

_**Next chapter will be about getting back to normal live, as teacher and student…do you think they'll be able to handle it? I'll probably also include the opening of the store depending how things go…**_

_**I really hope it won't take too long for the next chapter to be posted, but don't lose your hope, and please don't forget to review… **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long. I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for your reviews you are amazing.**_

_**I promise to complete the story, it may take a while to post between chapters but I have every intention of finishing it.**_

_**Sorry again about the grammar and misspelling, I always read it before I post, but when you already know what's written it's very easy to miss a few.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I was home. After almost two weeks in a completely different and luxurious world, I was back to the simple, normal life I always had.

We had met with our family at Carlisle and Esme's house for a welcome dinner. My mom went crazy when she saw me, she almost threw me to the ground when she ran to me and hugged me. I really missed her too.

Dinner was great, we shared a lot of stories and some pictures that Edward had downloaded to his laptop, and it was really fun. But when the time came to say goodbye to Edward, I almost freaked out, I felt like someone was asking me to remove a limb or something.

"I guess, I'll see you Monday at school?"- I said standing against my car before I had to go back with Renée.

"Really? But it's still Friday! Are you sure we won't be able to see each other during the weekend?"- He asked with a pained look on his face he looked just like I felt.

"I promised my mom, I would spend time with her. We were away for almost two weeks; I need to be with her."- I said caressing his cheek.

"But I'll miss you too much."- He whined and I had to laugh.

"Oh…Don't be a baby, I'll see what I can do, ok?"

"Promise?"- He said with the most amazing puppy eyes.

"I promise. I'll miss you too"- And his lips were on me and my mom had to almost drag me home.

I was now at my house hearing my mom talk about the days she had spent with Phil, apparently things were going very well with them.

"So, Bella, anything more you would like to share?"- My mom asked smiling.

"What do you want to know?"- I said bluntly. I knew my mother well, so it was pretty obvious what she wanted to know, but I was not going to make it easier for her.

"Well, you slept with Edward for almost two weeks. I want to know everything…Did you do it? Was it good? Is he big? Did it hurt? Did liked it?"

"Mom!"- I said feeling the heat come to my cheeks as I blushed.

"Oh, come on. I tell you everything."

"Yeah. You give me way too much information, it's a miracle I'm such a normal teen with all the stuff you share."- I said trying not to laugh at the look she was giving me.

"Just slip it."- She said laughing.

So I ended up telling her everything, because she had always been more than my mom, she had always been my best friend too.

"Wow. Bella, do you realize the kind of self control Edward must have?"- My mom asked after I told her about our last night in Vegas.

"What do you mean?"- I asked a little confused.

Then my mom went on about how different men and women are about sex, men are very physical and women very emotional, like I didn't knew that already. But has she went on, my brain only retained a few words like, painful, extremely difficult, selfish, promise and honor. Was I causing Edward pain? Was I being selfish? Was I tempting Edward to lose his honor by disrespecting the promise he made to my father?

"Are you listening to me, honey?"- My mom asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I got distracted."

"You look worried."- She said caressing my cheek.

"Well, it just that I haven't thought about things that way, it was just so natural to move on in our relationship, that I didn't stop to consider the consequences."

"The circumstances you were in didn't help either of you, but now that you're home and soon back to school I think you things well cool down a bit."

"I hope you are right."- Did I really? Could I go back to the way things were? Would I be able not to touch Edward in the way that I knew would make him lose it? I realized my mom was talking so I tuned my mind back to her.

"But you should talk to him about it, there's nothing more in important in a relationship than communication, not even sex."- I look at her in disbelieve.

"Since when did you become an expert in relationships?"- I asked.

"Don't look so shocked."- She said trying not to laugh.-"I've become wiser with my age."

"Yeah, right."- I said laughing.

"Ok, maybe I'm learning as I go. Everything feels so different with Phil that I don't want to mess thing."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Oh, Bella I love him, feel so complete with him in my life."- She said blushing.

So gladly our conversation switched to my mom and Phil and I listen to all she had to say, but in the back of my mind those words were still spinning.

We ended up going to bed almost at dawn, having spent all that time talking and laughing. I walked to my room and lay on my bed, and strangely my bed felt too big.

I turned and turned and even though I was tired I just couldn't fall asleep. My mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts all about Edward of course. How I wished spring break could last forever. And then I remembered Edward's words in Vegas: _"__…if you were one year older and willing, I would marry you tonight."-_ Damn, if we had gotten married in Vegas I wouldn't be alone right now. Reality really sucks.

Suddenly my phone rang with a text message from Edward.

"_Are you awake?"_- Instead of texting him back I dial his number so I could hear his voice.

"Hi, oh…did I awake?"- He asked worried.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"Can you believe my bed actually fells too big without you?"- I said almost laughing.

"Well, mine feels huge without you. God, I miss you so much."- He said melting my heart.-"I almost drove to your house."- He confessed.

"Really? Why didn't you?"- I said a little disappointed.

"I knew you needed time with Renée, I'm trying not to be selfish, but deep down I want you all to myself."- He said and I had to laugh.

"Well someday it will be like that."- I said.

"I know…"- He breathed.

"I was just thinking that if we had gotten married in Vegas we would be together right now."

"Are you serious?"- He asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yep."

"If we had gotten married in Vegas we would be on our honeymoon now."- He said.

"Hum…I like the sound of that."

"Someday…"- He said dreamily and then he started to laugh.

"What?"- I asked a little confused.

"God, I just realized how girly you've made me."- He said.

"I have to disagree. I think you're very manly."

"Do you?"- He asked amused.

"Yes."

"Thank God!"

"So, is this the part when you ask me what I'm wearing?"- I asked teasingly and he laughed.

"No, this is when I tell you goodnight."

"Oh…"- I said disappointed.

"You need to sleep or you won't be able to keep up with Renée tomorrow."- That's when reality hit me again, and I knew he was right.-"Sleep well my love."- He said sweetly and melted.

"I love you."

"Love you too."- And we hang up, and I was actually able to fall asleep.

The next day I only got out of bed around one. Only to have my mom drag me out of the house for a mother, daughter bonding day that included lunch, shopping and a movie.

I hardly had time to call Edward but manage to texted him a few times during the day. I really wanted to talk to him face to face; there was a conversation that I didn't want to have over the phone. But time just managed to fly by because my mom just kept me busy with the most ridiculous things and Monday came by before I even realized, and I didn't have the chance to be with Edward, I really missed him. We talked on the phone, but after the two weeks we spent seeing each other every day, it just wasn't enough. I was dying to see his face, to kiss him and hold him and…you get the picture.

I woke really early and got on my way to school, hoping I would get the chance to see Edward before classes started. I knew how he usually got to school early to meet Emmet for their brotherly bonding time while exercising.

I got to school at a time record, I guess after driving Edward's precious baby, I got a little more confident with speed and my new car was perfect for it. I walked to the football field and there they were jogging, I might have sighed at the sight of my gorgeous secret boyfriend, I felt like a wave of relief came over me, I missed him. He looked so hot even all sweaty.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Swan! How are you feeling today?"- Emmet asked grinning after they approached me.

"I'm feeling great, how about you?"

"Superb."- He said in a fake British accent and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey."- I said turning to Edward, who was smiling at me.

"Hey, there beautiful."-He whispered.-"I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm going to shower before I puke."- Emmet said laughing.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."- Edward said frustrated.

"I know, this feels king of strange doesn't it?"

"I can't believe we still have two months until school is over."- He whined and I had to laugh.

"You better go shower, I'm sure you don't want to be late."

"No, shower is not the same without you."- He said looking and sounding like a little boy.

"Just go, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you later."

"I hate this."

"And I love you."- I said and he gave me that amazing crooked smile I loved.

"I know that, Ms. Swan."-He said winking at me before heading for shower.

I walked to the class building and saw Jacob standing by the door, he looked at me and smile. The kind of smile he used when we were best friends, the smile I hadn't seen I a long time.

"Hey, Bella."- He said as I approached him.

"Hello Jacob."

"Look, Bella. I'm really sorry about the way I've behave, I know I said this before but now I really mean it. I just really miss my friend, and if being your friend means I have to accept him in your life than, that's what I'll do."- He said seriously. I looked at him and studied his face, and all I saw was honesty, but could I just erase everything that had happened, everything that was said, I mean I punched him and broke his nose.-"Do you forgive me?"

"I guess, but I think it will take some time for things to go back to normal, in fact I don't know if they ever will."

"I understand, I'll do anything to get my friend back." He smiled widely.

"Ok."- I said.

"So can we walk to class together?"

"Sure."

The morning went by quickly, I didn't see Edward and Jacob walked with me to our classes; it was actually quite easy to go back to our normal routine as friends, it was natural and comfortable.

By lunch time I was really anxious to see Edward so I texted him to know if we were meeting for lunch.

"_Lunch with me?"_

"_I would love to, but Principle Clapp wants me to join him for a new faculty ritual."- _He texted me back.

"_That sounds kind of creepy. Watch your back. I'll miss you."_

"_You just made look like a fool, laughing at my cell, everyone is looking at me. Keep your eyes open, you might see me sooner than you think."-_ He texted and I got even more anxious.

I went to the cafeteria got my lunch and sat at my usual table, soon my friends joined me.

"So Bella, what did you do on the holidays? I know you weren't home because I called you and your mom said you were on a business trip."- Jessica said and then she went on not stopping.-"Did you go with AliRose designers? Where did you go? Was it good? Was it luxurious? Please, just tell me already."

"Well, I had a lot of fun, but I can't really talk about it."- She pouted and stuck her tongue out to me.

"That's really mature of you Jessica."- Angela said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just dying to know if I'm the new face of the new line."- Jessica said and Angela and I exchanged a knowingly look. If she only knew.

"You'll just have to wait. But if you don't get a call by the end of the week it's because you didn't make it."

"Didn't you apply for a job there?"- Ben asked Jessica.

"Yes, I'm already getting some sales training, but between working at the store and being the face of the new line, what do you think I wanted?"- She said.

"Well, even if you don't make, you'll still be the most beautiful girl in the world."- Mike said and Jessica beamed at him.

"Aw…are they cute."- Jacob said laughing.

I felt Angela elbowing me and looked at her and she discreetly moved her head in the direction of the cafeteria door where Principle Clapp stood with Edward, Emmet and a bunch of other teachers. To our general surprise they got in line, got their lunches and sat down around the cafeteria.

"What are they doing?"- Mike asked.

"Who knows?"- Ben said.

"Are they going to eat here?"- Jessica asked. Could this be what Edward was talking about? The new faculty ritual? I needed to ask him about it later.

_**EPOV**_

I opened the door to my house and dropped my suitcase and I immediately felt lonely, like I was missing a piece of myself without Bella around. I had just spent two of the most amazing weeks of my life, only because I shared them with Bella.

I went upstairs, took a long shower and went to bed, to my huge lonely bed. I wondered if she was feeling has lonely as I was. It still amazed me how I had fallen for her so deeply in so little time.

My mind went to our last night together, I had almost lost it completely that night. It would have been so easy to just let go and…she wouldn't have stop me either, but I had to stop myself. I wanted our first time to be perfect, I wanted to plan that, to make it as romantically as possible. Two more months, just two more months and we would be free. I could handle that right?

After turning and turning in my bed, I decided to text Bella just to see if she was sleeping, she called me and it felt so good to hear her voice.

She had being thinking about being married to me that made me ecstatic. I wish I could speed time, and make a few years go by in seconds, so Bella would be older and willing to marry me.

I had a restless night and felt really tired when I got up. I went downstairs had some breakfast, took care of all my laundry and started working on my class program for the next two months. I tried to keep as busy as possible so I wouldn't miss Bella too much; it turned out to be more difficult than I thought.

She was spending the day with her mother, which was understandable because Bella had been away for almost two weeks and they needed to catch up but by Sunday morning we had barely talked, and I was getting a little anxious. I even considered sneaking into her house but I needed to give some personal time. God I becoming a bit obsessive about her, I definitely need to calm down a bit.

I had lunch with my family and we had a wonderful time as a family we talked about our holidays and of course the opening of the store. But I even though I was surrounded by my loved ones I still felt a little sad.

"You seem a little tired, son."- My dad said while we were sitting outside by the pool.

"I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Is everything alright?"- He asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, it's just that…"- Could I tell my dad how miserable without Bella I was? Would he think I was insane? Or weak?

"What? You know you can tell me anything don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just…I missed her, dad. I felt so lonely without her next to me."

"Well, that's only natural after all the time you spent together."-He said patiently.

"I never felt this dependent before, it's freaking me out."- My dad smile at my words.

"Alice told me about what happened with Bella's father. It's a good thing that he didn't press charges against you."

"Bella, really didn't give him an option."

"Even so, it was very understanding of him. Now tell me, were you able to keep your promise or have things developed?"- Ok, for a normal man this would definitely be weird, talking to your father about sex, but I wasn't a normal man, I needed my father's serenity and experience to calm my never stopping mind.

"Things got a little heated, and we've become more intimate, but she's still a virgin, technically, if you know what I mean."

"I see, and you were able to stop every time?"- My dad said with a proud look on his face.

"Yes, but I have to confess it was getting really difficult to, because she's always so willing that sometimes I don't see the point of waiting."

"Maybe you should slow things down a little before you do something that you'll regret later."

"But that's just it, dad, I would never regret it. I know that there might be consequences in the future but deep down that wouldn't matter, because she makes me feel so good, so alive. When I'm with her like that, it's all about us…there's nothing else. Do you know how good that feels?"

"I can only imagine. So you can actually turn your thoughts off?"

"Yes, it's like nothing I ever experienced before. Even when I had sex before, I never really shut down completely a part of my mind was still working. But with Bella, it's only about her and the way I make her feel and the way she makes me feel. It is so liberating."

"Wow, that's amazing Edward."- I knew my father well, and could tell there was more.

"But?"

"But, I still think you should slow things down a little."

"I know, it just feels so perfect, so right…"

"That means she is the right one for you. I felt the same with your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes, but everything was easier for us."

"I want to marry her, dad. If she was older I would have done it in Vegas."

"Does she feel the same?"- My dad asked a little concerned.

"Yes, she does, but she young and marriage sounds like a huge step, but I'll wait until she's ready, no matter how long that takes."

"Are you sure?"

"There's not a doubt in my heart, and I've been thinking about our future…"

"Would you like to share it with me?"

I shared with my dad all that I had planned, and it was great to have his insight on things, although he advised me to be careful and patient with Bella. I was so easy for me to forget she was only seventeen, I guess going back to school would help get my thoughts back on reality and take things slowly.

After a very brief phone call from Bella, I went to bed for another restless night, but as morning came, I felt a little more enthusiastic because today I would be seeing my beautiful Bella.

"Good morning, my dearest brother."- Emmet greeted me with a huge smile.

"Are you high?"- I asked in disbelieve.

"I'm high on love."- Emmet said sighing and I had to laugh.

"Wow, you must have had a great night."

"Oh, brother dear, you have no idea."- He said sighing again.-"We had the most amazing homecoming sex of my life, Rose was just…"

"Hey, too much information bro, don't forget that I'm on a special diet, concerning sex."

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's just that I'm so happy, man. I can't wait to become a married man."- He said, and those words coming from a guy like Emmet meant a lot. I could help but feel a little jealous of the freedom he had in his relationship with Rose. Two more months, two more months…I repeat it this in my mind like a mantra.

"I'm really happy for you."- I said patting him in the back.-"Now, enough with the girl talk, let's go for a run."- Some exercise would do us both some good.

After I few minutes I felt her presence, even before I saw her, she looked beautiful as always. She was wearing a short blue dress that stopped a few inches over her knee and a white bolero on top. The moment our eyes met I felt like a new person, like life had filled my body again. I had to restrain myself not to take her in my arms and kiss her.

I didn't see her all morning, but was planning on having lunch with her, and finally have some alone time. But apparently luck was not on my side, because Principle Clapp called for a short faculty meeting, and told us he expected every teacher to start having lunch in the cafeteria with the student body. Apparently there had been some complaints about the food, and he wanted to show that there was nothing wrong with it.

So Emmet and I ended up following him to the cafeteria for lunch. At least I would be able to look at Bella even if it was from a distance.

I got my food and sat with Emmet and some other colleges, of course I picked a seat that was facing Bella's table making it easier to look at her. The moment my eyes landed on her I notice Jacob sitting next to her, they were talking and smiling at each other, I could help but feel a little jealous. She turned her head and our eyes met and the love I saw in them was undeniable, and relief washed over me.

It was very hard to concentrate on teaching the class with Bella in the room, she would look at me from under her lashes and smile, and there was this time that she took her hand under the table and pulled her dress almost all the way up teasing me, and I almost lost it there for a moment. And that was when I started to make my plan for being alone with her during next period. I felt bad for making her miss another class but I just needed to be with Bella, and I could always help her study later.

**BPOV**

Can this class be more boring? My history teacher was talking with her monotone voice for the last ten minutes about…actually I had no idea what she was talking about my mind had been elsewhere. I had been thinking about Edward of course, God the look on his face when I pulled my dress up, was priceless, he almost lost it for a moment. I guess I had been a little evil, but it was so good to tease, although I got a little worried after that because of the way he was grinning mischievously. I never knew what kind of things that his genius mind could come up with.

"Ms. Swan?"- I looked up hearing my name and after Jacob had elbowing me.

"Yes?"- I said looking at my teacher and that's when I notice there was someone at the door, one of the ladies from the school office.

"You're wanted at the Principle office."- My eyes widened in surprise.

"I am? Like now?"- My teacher rolled her eyes and nodded, so I gather my things and started to get nervous. Had something happened? Was I in trouble? Had someone notice something between Edward and me?

I followed the lady silently, with all of this in my mind and with my heart pounding like crazy, until I almost ran into her back with she stopped abruptly.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope, wow you look younger every time I see you."- I head snapped up at the sound of that smooth sexy voice I knew so well.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen you're going to make an old lady blush."- She said melting and I just stared at them with my mouth hanging open.

"Old lady? If I wasn't already in love, you would very hard to resist."- Ok, I think my mouth actually hit my feet, that's how shocked I was.-"So what are you doing here?"- He asked her using all of that Cullen charm, and I could swear the lady just melted completely.

"Well, Principle Clapp send me a text asking me to bring Ms. Swan to his office."- She said.

"But were you on your way home?"- He asked.

"Yes…"- She sighed.

"Well, I was just heading to the main office; I'll take Ms. Swan for you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much."- She said, caressing his arm and I just wanted to puke.

"This way please, Ms. Swan."- Edward said after she left and I just looked at him completely confused. He rolled his eyes and started to walk, but instead of following the directions to the main office he walked to the school paper room and opened the door.-"Do you want to go in or wait until someone sees us?"- He asked and I immediately went inside.

"Can you please tell me what this is all about? I'm completely lo…."- I was cut off when Edward's crashed mine and we kissed passionately. God I missed this.

"It had been sixty five hours, twelve minutes and fifty seconds since I've kissed you, I just needed to kiss you."- He said when we pulled away to breath.

"But what about Principle Clapp?"- I asked a little nervous.

"What about him?"- He asked amused.

"I was supposed to go see him."

"No, I was the one who sent the text to Mrs. Cope."- I gasped in surprise.

"But she'll know, Edward. What if she finds…"- I was cut off again by his eager and hungry lips.

"Do you really want to talk about this right now, Bella? Just trust me on this ok? There's nothing to worry about."- He said a little annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now don't waste anymore time."- He said before taking my lips again, and all I could do was melt in his arms.

"I've missed you so much."- He whispered against my ear sending shivers down my spine and then he gently nibbled on my earlobe setting my body on fire.

"Oh…Edward, God that feels so good…"- I said almost what of breath.

"I can make you feel even better."- He whispered again kissing me along the line of my neck making me writher in anticipation.-"Would you like that, Bella?"- His hands were coming up my dress caressing my bare skin gently; he cupped my butt squeezing it. I was getting dizzy with desire, but in the back of my mind I could stop worrying because we were in school and things were getting pretty heated between us.

"We're at school?"- I manage to say and he smiled.

"I know that…"-He breathed in my ear.-"Is that what the janitor's closet is for?-He went on, now against my lips.

"Yes…but…you're a teacher and…"

"And that makes things a lot more exciting, don't you think?"- He said smiling. Well he did have a point, because my body was responding more intensely than usual.-"We don't have much time…" He said put his hands under my knees lifting me my legs wrapping around his waist, he walked and sat me on the huge meeting desk, pulling me against him creating the most excruciatingly amazing friction, I was sure he could feel how wet I was for him.

"I want you so much…"- I whispered. He slowly moved his hand between my legs.

"Oh shit…Bella…"- He said feeling my need for him.-"Can I make you feel good now, please…"- He said against my lips. I just couldn't find any words so I just moved my hips towards his hand and he smiled. Needless to say it didn't take him long to bring me to ecstasy twice, of course he had to cover my mouth to stop the loud noises I was making.-"I love you so much…"

"Hum…"- I still could articulate any words and he just smiled and held me close to him.

"We need to go…"- He said.

"Already but I haven't even reciprocate."- I said and he kissed me softly.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I really wanted to."- I said pouting and he just laughed.

"We really have to go, I'll leave first ok?"

"I think I'll just stay here, we have a meeting for the paper."

"Ok, see you later beautiful."- He said and he placed a soft kiss on my lips and left and I just lay on the desk and sighed. After a little while I got up straighten my dress, made I quick visit to the bathroom to check my appearance and went back to the room.

I turned on the lights and opened the windows to clear the air, and turned on the computers, a few minutes later we were gather around the same desk I had been sitting on, and it was really hard not to get distracted by the memories.

We laid on the paper's next issue and everyone got their new assignments, Edward came by for a few minutes just to check on what we were doing, I didn't even look at him afraid of what my reaction would be.

One hour later I was with Alice and Rose discussing the latest things for the opening of the store and the launching of the new line. They called the winners of the video contest to let them know they had won and to set a meeting for the next day.

I was so busy that I didn't feel time fly by until Edward came smiling into my office. We had dinner with there at the office after Emmet and Jasper joined us.

The next few days were absolutely insane; between school and work I was going nuts. I manage to find time to study for my ACT's.

On the day of the test I was a nervous wreck, Edward sent me a text encouraging me and to remind me that I was ready for this. Right! I was? Wasn't i?

My hands were shaking but when I started and realized I actually knew the answers I relaxed a little. The relief I felt once I was done was unbelievable.

I had the rest of the day off to relax not that I needed it, but Alice and Rose insisted.

I drove to Edward's and he surprised me with a bubble bath in his huge bathtub, of course I was a bit disappointed when he didn't join me, but once I came downstairs I understood why. He had prepared an amazing dinner for us, after we ate we cuddle on the couch and I ended up falling asleep, I guess I was more tired than I realized.

The rest of the week flew by, work was insane again with meetings, and rehearsals, there were these amazing funny moments watching the football players rehearse for the presentation of the new line.

Of course Jessica turned green when she found out that Angela was actually the main face of AliRose, but after a few days she calmed down. For me it was kind of weird having her around the store, the good thing was that she didn't have access to the office area which was a relief, but to be safe Edward started to use the private elevator from the garage to the reception area.

It was now Friday the day before the opening, and because of Alice's perfect ability to plan things everything was ready, the store looked amazing everything was beautifully decorated; Esme had done a great job. Of course tomorrow the store would only be receiving special guest and the press, and it would only be opened to the general public on Monday. At school this was all that people talked about and Lauren actually harassed me every day for an invitation, like that would ever happened.

After checking a few things downstairs and walked calmly to my office but stopped dead in my tracks when the first thing I saw was Edward hugging a tall strawberry blond and I just froze.

* * *

_**I wonder who that is…**_

_**I hope you like it and that you like where the story is going.**_

_**Next chapter the opening and a lot more…don't give up on me.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, you warmed my heart so much that made me finish this chapter faster.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_After checking a few things downstairs and walked calmly to my office but stopped dead in my tracks when the first thing I saw was Edward hugging a tall strawberry blond and I just froze._

_**EPOV**_

I went up the elevator ding to see Bella, we hadn't being able to spend a lot of time together lately, first it were her ACT's then the opening of the store. But I knew my sister well, and she definitely had everything ready, and tonight it would be a lot calmer, so I hoped I would be able to steel Bella for the night. I had already talked to Renée about Bella spending the weekend with me and she had agreed. I knew that tomorrow I would only be able to see her at night, because Alice had already warned me that she would be taking Bella away before lunch to get ready.

The elevator doors open into the reception area, I walked to Bella's office and pressed the security code and the door opened. To my disappointment she wasn't there, but Alice and Rose's door was opened and she was coming out.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hey, Alice."

"There's someone here who would like to see you."- She said beaming and my thoughts went to Bella immediately. She moved to the side and my mouth dropped.

"Tanya?"- I couldn't believe she was here, I didn't remember the last time I had actually seen her. She was one of my best friends.

"Hi, Edward."- She said opening her arms to me.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."- I said hugging her.

"It was a last minute decision. Wow, you look great."- She said looking at me from head to toe.

"Thanks, you look great too."

"She has amazing news."- Alice said and I looked questionably at her.-"Well, I'll leave you two to catch up.

"I'm pregnant."- Tanya said beaming after Alice had gone back to her office.

"Wow, congratulations, I'm so happy for you."- I said pulling her into my arms for another hug.

"Oh, hello."- Tanya said looking over my shoulder, I turned around and saw Bella frozen at the doorway, her mouth open looking at us all color drained from her face and I immediately panicked.

"It's not what you think!"- I said trying to reassure her. I walked to her and cupped her face.-"That's Tanya my friend who's engaged and I was just congratulating her on her pregnancy."- Bella let out what seem to be a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a few seconds. -"Come let me introduce you."- I took her hand and walked back to Tanya.-"This is Bella my beautiful girlfriend."

"It's so good to finally meet you; I've heard so much about you."- Tanya said smiling.-"I feel like I know you already."

"It's nice to meet you too, we actually talked on the phone a few times. I also heard a lot about you."- Bella said relaxing against me.

"So you're the girl who stole Edward's heart?"- Tanya asked.

"She didn't have to steal what was already hers."- I said looking deeply in Bella's eyes and she smiled widely.

They talked for a while about random things and I felt Bella relax eve more which made me relax too; I put my arm around her waist to make sure she knew I was there for her and no one else.

"What about dinner?"- Alice asked looking expectantly at me.

"Sorry we already have plans."

"We do?"- Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Great, let me just call my mother."

"Don't worry about it, I already talked to her."- I said and Bella looked at me suspiciously.

We decided to leave Bella's car in the store parking and drove together to my house quietly.

_**BPOV**_

We were driving to Edward's house and even though I had recovered from the shock, what had happened still bothered me, which made me mad at myself. When Edward told me it was Tanya he was holding, my heart calmed down a little bit. He introduced me to her as his beautiful girlfriend and my heart melted a little more.

After I had finally relaxed in Edward's arms, because he kept his arm around my waist all the time, I was actually able to have a nice conversation with Tanya and get to know her a little better. She was two months pregnant and engaged, she would be getting married only next year after the baby would be born. She was going to be Alice and Rose's Maid of Honor so we would be definitely spend more time together.

Unfortunately my crazy brain got fixated on the image of Edward hugging someone else, and the terrifying feeling of seeing that again consumed my heart. It went beyond possessiveness, it was a much deeper feeling, the fear of Edward leaving me for someone better, more interesting, more beautiful, older. I realized that deep down I still feared that he would leave me and that scared me shitless. He had told me he wanted to marry me, that I was it for him, so why could I just relax? Why was I so afraid? My brains just couldn't comprehend the fact that someone like Edward who looked like a Greek god, with an amazing body…God! Everything in him was perfect, how could he be content with someone like me? What if one day an image like the one I had seen today was actually true? Would I survive that?

"What are you thinking?"- Edward asked me a little concerned.

"You wouldn't like it."- I said facing the window.

"Bella please."

"Could you promise me something?"- Asked without looking at him.

"Anything, you know that."- He said seriously. I gather my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"If…you…uh…if you ever want out of this…"- I said moving my hand between us.-"Could you please tell me you found someone else? I really don't want to find out by catching you in the act."- I said looking at my hands with my eyes filled with tears.

He pulled over by the side of the road, stopped the car and got out, and then he walked to my side and opened the passenger door and extended his hand to me. I looked at him and removed my sitting belt and took his hand. He closed the door and breathed out loudly, then he moved over to me backing me up against the car, he looked in my eyes and shook his head, then he was all over me, kissing me and touching me, making me week in the knees.

"You silly, silly girl…"- He said against my lips, with one hand around my waist and the other in the back of my neck holding me close to him.-"Don't you know by now that there will never be anyone else, Bella? Haven't I told you how much you mean to me? How eager I am to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"But…"- He kissed me desperately again.

"But nothing…Bella. I love you! You! Isabella Marie Swan… no one else, just you, always you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to build a future with you, have as many children as you want…and a lot more grandchildren, because I want you for the rest of my life, I want to grow old with you."- He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine.-"Why can't you believe me?"- He whispered and my heart broke. I felt so foolish for doubting his feelings, because even all I could see was honesty and love I his eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…somehow my brain has difficulty processing that…you deserved someone different…someone more…"- I was cut off by his lips kissing me again.

"Please Bella, don't…what can I do to make you believe me?"- He thought for a while then pulled away and opened the door for me and I looked at him questionably.-"I need to show you something."- He said.

We drove in silence again to his house, he parked the car in the garage and as always opened his door for me. He took my hand and led me inside and walk me to the living room.

"All be right back."- He said before running up the stairs. He came down only a minute later carrying one of those tube things where you keep posters and stuff like that. Without a word he opened it and spread a huge sheet of paper on top of the coffee table.-"I was waiting for the right moment to show you this. You know how I have the tendency to plan everything right? So the other day I was thinking about us and our future together and I got this idea…"- He stopped and looked at me running his hands through his hair nervously.-"I know you still don't know what you want to do in the future but I had this idea…what do you think?"- He said gesturing me to come closer and take a look.

I knelt by his side in front of the coffee table and took a look at was on top of it and my mouth dropped. It were the blueprints of some building on top it said «Breaking Dawn- Facilities»

"Remember when I told you my dream was to open a place for children like me? I talked about doing it with Jasper, but now…I thought…this could be our future…I could teach there, so could you if that's what you want, or you could just help me run it…"- He then pointed to the blue print.-"These are the classrooms, they will be equipped with all the latest technology, this is the library, the labs, the research rooms…it will be like from kindergarten to high school."- He went on excitedly.-"Oh…and this…he moved the top blueprint to the said just to show another one.-"This building here is all about fun, there will be all kinds of games and fun thing to play with. I was thinking of getting some rides, like a carousel and a small rollercoaster, stuff like that. And of course a huge swimming pool, with slide. And this…"- He moved the blue print to show another one.-"This is the main office building…the faculties break room…-"Then he move his fingers to the top floor…-"and this…this would be my office, and this…would be yours…see there's it has a joint room in between, I thought we could use it to put a cradle in, and some toys…you know for our kids, if you want them that is, if not…it's ok we can turn this into a small library or a special break room just for us…"- He said smiling shyly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he had everything so carefully planned, and he wanted it with me, I turned to look at him and our eyes met, there was so much love in them for me but there was also a hint of fear and uncertainty and in that moment everything just got so much clearer…

"You really, really love me, don't you?"- I asked feeling tears fall down my face.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour, love."- He said smiling.-"This…"- He said pointing to the blue prints.-"I only wanted with you, it only makes sense if you're a part of it. But you don't have to say anything today, you can think about and we can change anything you don't like."- He said taking my hands in his.

I looked at the blue prints again and in that moment I could see our future clearly, I could see myself next to him, making all those gifted children explore that potential and give them the time of their live. I could see myself as Mrs. Edward Cullen. I turned to Edward again and looked in his eyes and I loved him even more, I felt my heart expand with so much love for him…so I did the only think I could…I jump to his arms and kissed him making him fall on his back carrying me with him.

"You love me."- I said against his lips.

"I do."- He said smiling, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I love you too, and I would love to share that future with you."- I said before taking his lips again.

"Really?"- He said rolling over so he was not on top of me.

"Yes, but you never know what the future will bring."- He frowned a little.

"Will you be with me?"- He asked and I nodded smiling.-"Then I can take anything that will come my away. OK, melting her again.

He spent the next hour explaining me in detail all that he had planned and I saw myself getting excited about our future together. After that we went to the kitchen and made our dinner which we ate outside because the night was beautiful.

We kissed for hours and would stared in each other's eyes every time we pulled away just enjoying the love we felt. I fell asleep wrapped in his arms and that night was filled with happy dreams.

In the morning he took me for a drive and stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"So what do you think?"- I looked around.

"Well…what exactly are we looking at?"

"Breaking Dawn, this is where it going to be built."- He said.

"Wow…you were really confident, weren't you?"- I teased him and to my surprise he blushed.

"Actually I just finalized the deal this morning when you were in the shower."- He said sheepishly and I just rolled my eyes.

We got back to his place at the same time Alice was arriving with Rose and Tanya with her.

"We need to go."- She said.-"There's so much to do."

"Fine."- I said turning my back at her and rolling my eyes and Edward laughed.

"I'll miss you, love."- He said pulling me into his arms.

"I know."

"Good."- He kissed me softly on the lips and whispered.-"Hum…I'm looking forward to see you tonight, I know you'll be stunning. It's a shame I won't be able to hold you like this."

"Oh, please…"- Alice said annoyed.-"It's not like I'm taking her away for a month."

"Whatever."- I said taking a seat next to Tanya in the back seat and Alice took off the moment my door shut.

For the next four hours, four freaking hours! We were pampered from head to toes, with everything known in the world of beauty salons.

"So, you seem very happy today."- Rose said while we were having our nails done.

"Edward loves me."- I said smiling widely.

"Tell me something I don't know about."- She said rolling her eyes.-"It's all over his face."

"She's right you know."- Tanya said.-"I've known Edward for a long time and I have never seen him like this."

"It's true."- Alice said beaming.-"It will be awesome to have as our sister."- She said and Rose nodded in agreement.

We went straight to the store to get dressed, Alice and Rose had designed all of our dresses, they were all unique pieces which made them very expensive. I had told her it was not necessary but she said, we were part of AliRose, so we would have to be at our best.

Before we got dressed we went downstairs to have a look at things, there were already lots of people there. The catering service, all of the employees including Jessica, and off course the faces of the new line that included Angela. The football team was there as well looking good in their dress suits.

"Hi, Bella."- Jacob said coming to meet me.-"Wow, you're smoking."- He said

"Wait until you see her in her dress."- Alice said walking by.

"So are you nervous."- I asked him.

"No, yeah…there's going to be a lot of people here tonight."

"You'll do great."- I said.

"Oh, hi Jacob."- One of the girls said walking by and the looks on Jacob's face made me smile.

"Hi Leah, you look great."- He said blushing.

"Jacob Black, you like that girl."- I said smiling.

"No I don't."

"Jacob…"- I said looking at him, I knew him better than anyone else.

"Ok, I like…she's great…she's into sports did you know that."

"Actually I did, I saw her presentation video."

"Right…"- He said.

"I hope you finally find happiness."- I told him sincerely.

"I really hope I do, but you'll always be my best friend."

"Bella, oh my God, you look so beautiful."- Jessica said half smiling.

"Thanks."- I said.-"So ready for tonight?"- I asked her.

"Yes, I have to greet people and escort them to their designated seat. Oh my God this is so exciting. I can't believe I'm actually here. Lauren turned green when she found out I was going to be here."

Needless to say I had to excuse myself because I really didn't care about Lauren. I went to check on Angela, she looked beautiful and a nervous wreck. Later I joined Alice and Rose in the final details and then we went upstairs to get ready.

_**EPOV**_

The music flowed freely filling the room, every note, every cord was imprinted with all the happiness and love I felt. For a moment, yesterday, I got worried but today everything was different. She had loved my plan, and had finally and hopefully understood I was not leaving, that I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She needed to learn to believe in my love for her and trust in it.

But I understood her doubts, deep down I knew how she felt, because I felt the same, that immense fear of losing her to someone else. The difference was I didn't dwell in those feelings, instead I put all my energy in making her happy that way the probabilities of her leaving were minimum.

Emmet came by in the middle of the afternoon, we played pool, poker to kill the time before we met our beautiful women, and considering the time they had spend in the salon they would be looking stunning, not that Bella was always beautiful, but when she let Alice dress her up, hum…it was just amazing. I was looking forward to seeing her.

We drove separately to the store, everything was lighted up and there was an actual red carpet outside with a bunch of photographers, leave to Alice and Rose to glam the opening up. We went inside and the place looked amazing, nothing like a regular store would look, the catwalk being in the center of everything, with chairs all around it, leaving the idea of a full circuit. The decoration was amazing and I could easily see my mother's touch.

"Wow, the place looks amazing."- Jasper said.

"Yeah."- Emmet said looking around the room.

"Hello Edward."- Jessica Stanley greeted me smiling; I had trouble remembering that she also worked here.

"Hello, Jessica."

"Welcome to AliRose, can I escort you to your designated seat."- She said with a smile, her word had obviously been memorized.

"Thank you, but we'll be going to check on my sister and wish her good luck."

"Right…"- She was gone as quickly as she came.

So we headed to the improvised dressing rooms located behind the catwalk, we showed our passes to the security and went inside, where an organized chaos ruled, there were people walking by with clothes in hangers, there were the football players looking kind of nervous and excited at the same time, makeup artists, hairdressers, photographers, and commanding everything there were Alice and Rose looking absolutely beautiful in similar dresses.

"I'm going to greet my guys."- Emmet said and he walked to the football players, Jacob included, and greeted them all.

"So do you think Alice is too worked up or should I go give her a calming kiss?- Jasper said.

"Maybe you should wait another minute, she seems a little stressed."- I said looking around trying to see Bella.

"You're right."

Emmet went behind Rose and put his arms around her giving her a hug and Alice immediately turned around looking for Jasper and she smiled widely and their eyes met.

"Hello, my beautiful fiancée."- Jasper said pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, and so glad you're here. I really needed your calming presence."- She said sighing.-"How's everything outside?"- She asked.

"Everything looks amazing, Alice. There are a lot of guests already."- I said.

"Good."- She then looked at me and smile.-"She's outside."

"What?"

"Bella. If you're looking for her, she's outside."

"Oh…in that case…I'm just…going to."- She just rolled her eyes.

"Edward?"- She said, putting her hand on my arm.-"You better prepare yourself, because she looks beautiful. Try not to ogle her too much."

"I will, sis. And good luck, I know it's going to be a success."- She smiled widely.

"Thanks."

I walked outside and the number of people had grown considerably, and looked around the now crowded room looking for Bella. I wonder what she was wearing. What color would it be? Would it be a short dress, a tight dress? I took a deep breath to calm myself or I would ruin everything by exposing us.

"Good evening son."- My father greeted me.

"Hey, dad. Good to see you."- I hugged him.-"Where's mom?"

"She went to the dressing rooms to say hi to Alice and Rose."- I kept looking around the room trying to find Bella.

"You just missed her."- My dad said smiling.

"Uh?"

"The person you are looking for, she went with your mother and Renée."

"Oh…"- And I felt a little embarrassed.

"You haven't seen her yet?"

"No, not since this morning."- He chuckled.

"Well, in that case you better prepare yourself, because she looks stunning."- My dad was the second person to tell me that, and I got even more curious.

"That's what Alice said. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I showed her the blue prints."

"You did?"- My dad asked surprised.-"What did she say?"

"Oh…She loved the idea dad."- I said beaming.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward."

"Thanks, dad."

"Well, I should go and give Alice and Rose a hug. We'll talk about this later."

"Sure."- My eyes followed my dad to the private entrance of the dressing rooms, and that's when I saw her and everything just disappeared, there was only her. My heart started to pound at the sight of her, our eyes met and she blush a little. As she walked in my direction I took in what she looked like. Her hair was full of curls that cascaded down her face, she was now just a few feet away from me and I could see that her makeup was light but it made her eyes look even more beautiful and her lips even more kissable. And her dress…God…it was just exquisite. It was dark blue, my favorite color on her skin, it had ruched bust with a floral one shoulder strap that encircled the front and winded through the ruching, over the shoulder. She turned to the side slightly so I could see the back and I think I lost my breath because that floral strap came over her shoulder and caught a back strap, and that was the only fabric that covered her back, the rest was bare. The bottom part of the dress looked like short mini baby doll skirt that fell in flirty layers of delicate chiffon. And her shoes completed the rest making her legs look longer. How I wanted to take her in my arms, caress those beautiful silky legs…and…the sound of someone clearing their throat made me snap back to reality.

"You better stop ogling my daughter like that or everyone is going to see the kind of thoughts that must be running through that gorgeous head of yours."- Renée said and I felt my cheeks burn and Bella laughed.

"Hello, Edward."

"Sorry, I just…God…you look so…beautiful and…I…"

"Thank you."- She said blushing. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down before I embarrassed myself even more, because just the sight of Bella was making my body react on his own accord.-"I think we're about to start. I need to get back to the dressing rooms. I'll see you later."- She said spacing her last word and giving me a smile filled with promises.

"Later."- I said.

I saw walk away from me and my body ached to be close to her. I really needed a drink.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like something to drink?"- I asked Renée.

"No thank you. I think I'm just going to find my seat."- She said.

"Oh, Renée."- She turned around and I came closer to her.-"You look beautiful, I can see where Bella gets her beauty from. Sorry for not noticing before."- She smiled and blushed a little.

"Thank you Edward."

I walked to the bar and got myself a scotch; I took a little sip and let the liquid go down my throat warming me up on the inside.

"Hello Edward."- A soft childlike voice purred from behind me and I froze because the night had just became a nightmare.-"Did you miss me? Cause I really missed you."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, and I you did please let me know by reviewing a lot!**_

_**So what did you think of Edward's plan for the future?**_

_**Who can this voice belong to? Why does she turn the night into a nightmare?**_

_**Please leave your thoughts…I'll try to finish the next chapter as quickly as I finished this one.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, you are so awesome that you deserve the next chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

"_Hello Edward."- A soft childlike voice purred from behind me and I froze because the night had just became a nightmare.-"Did you miss me?__Cause I really missed you."_

_**BPOV**_

"Wow, Alice, this dress just beautiful."- I said looking at the dress she and Rose had designed for me.

"We made it blue, because it's Edward's favorite color on you."- Rose said.

"Thanks. But I steel feel it is a bit too much."

"Shush."- Alice said.-"I've told you before, you are a part of AliRose, an important part, in fact if it wasn't for your idea tonight wouldn't be happening."- She said.

I got on my dress and looked in the mirror and almost couldn't recognize myself, I really looked beautiful, I looked hot.

"Edward's mouth is going to drop when he sees you."- Tanya said.

"You think so?"- I asked.

"Actually after I've seen the way he looks at you, he would love anything you would wear."- She said. I looked at her and smiled and realized all that insecurity she had brought had vanished completely, although it was still kind of weird knowing she had experience a part of Edward that I wasn't able to yet, but putting that aside, she was actually great to be around.

"Actually, I think he would like her better with nothing on."- Rose said and my face turned as red as a tomato. Fortunately time was going by really fast and now it was time for the exclusive interviews that Alice and Rose need to give.

First it was the TV stations, that the magazines, I was really embarrassed when they mentioned my name as instigator of the idea for the new line. They eve pulled me and Tanya to have our picture taken with them.

Soon it was time to go to the dressing rooms and check if everything was ready, when we got there, the place looked a little chaotic, but soon Alice and Rose started to order people around and everything turned into an organized chaos.

"Wow, Bella. You look even more beautiful now."- Jacob said coming to me and I could see the rest of the football players looking at me and whispering.-"They all started to ask if you had a boyfriend."- He pointed with his head to his friends.

"What did you say?"- I asked him.

"Well, I said that you were way too good for any of them and that they should stay away from you, or they would have to deal with me."

"Thanks my protective friend."- I saw him looking at that girl again.-"So have you asked her out?"

"Who?"

"Leah? The girl you've been looking at."- He blushed a little.

"I'm working on it."

I had been eager to see Edward but we had been just missing each other, I went outside and Jessica said I had just missed him and that he looked hot in his black dress suit.

"Hello Bella."- Esme says putting her arm around me.

"Oh, hi Esme."- And then I froze remembering Jessica is standing by my side.

"This is Jessica she goes to school with me."- I said hoping they would catch my meaning.-"These are Alice's parents."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica."- Esme said.

"Nice to meet you too."- Jessica said.-"Would you like me to show you to your designated seats?"

"Thank you dear, but we want to go give our daughter a hug."- Esme says.

"Well, in that case I really need to get back to work."- Jessica says.

"That was weird."- I said.-"Sorry but I kind of freaked out."

"It's quite understandable, if you hadn't said anything we would probably asked you about Edward. Have you seen him?"

"No, I think he went to the dressing rooms."

"Oh, in that case why don't we go there, I want to see Alice too."- Esme said.

"You go ahead; I'm going to get a drink first."- Carlisle said.

"Oh my God! Bella, you look so beautiful."- My mom said giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom. You look great too."

"Alice sent me the dress, isn't it beautiful? She said I was only allowed in here if I wore one of their designs."

"That's Alice."- Carlisle said smiling and he left to get his drink.

"We were just about to go say hi to them."- Esme said.-"Would you like to join us?"

"I would love too."

When I got to the dressing room with Esme and my mom, Edward had just left, and I started to get really annoyed.

"Oh, Bella you just miss Edward."- Rose said in a low tone, for no one else to hear.

"That's been happing all night. It's starting to get on my nerves."- I said though my teeth and she laughed.

We stayed for a little while and then it was time to escort my mom to her seat.

"He's by the reception."- Carlisle whispered when he walked by us and my eyes automatically search for him and the moment our eyes met everything else disappeared. The look on his face was priceless, when I got closer to him I turned to the side slightly so he could see the back of the dress and for a moment it seemed he stopped breathing. His eyes sparkled with desire and kept going up and down my body, he only snapped out of it when my mom cleared her throat right next to him. When we talked he couldn't even form a sentence which it was unlike him, and when we said goodbye it was filled with promises.

A few minutes later the show started with the DJ's voice welcoming everyone to the new world of AliRose. One by one the faces of the new line took the catwalk escorted by the football players whose suits had their team number in the back giving them an edgy look.

Angela was always in the spot light, and looking at my shy best friend owning that catwalk made feel like squealing. Talk about makeover…Ben was a proud boyfriend at the moment. The dressing rooms kept the organized chaos until the end, with the girls coming, changing and going with a speed I had never seen before.

The show was fantastic and it seemed like everyone loved it. After the last outfits were shown Alice and Rose went into the catwalk.

"We would like to thank all of you for being here tonight."- And the crowd cheered.

"We also would like to thank our family for their continuous support, we love you all."- Alice said.

"And now we would like to invite two amazing women to join us, one of them most of you already know and she is the brain behind AliRose, so please give a round of applause to Tanya Denali."- Rose said and they all cheered and I started to become nervous. Were they thinking of asking me to go out there? Were they insane? What, what if I tripped or something…

"The other is a new and recent addition to AliRose, and without her fresh inside, we would be here tonight, so please welcome Isabella Swan."- Alice said and I started to hyperventilate.

I took small steps looking at my feet to prevent from falling, I looked to where I knew Edward would be seated but his seat was empty. A few seats further my mom was taking pictures and by look of it was showing how proud of a mother she was.

I finally made it close to the others and they hugged me, then we posed for a few more pictures, and I did my best to smile, because the fact that Edward wasn't in his seat had me a little worried.

"Don't forget to place your orders!"- Alice said smiling.

Things were set for the representatives of the most various stores be able to order all the collection and have in their stores by Monday when it would start to become available to all customers.

_**EPOV**_

The sound of her voice made my stomach revolve. What the hell was she doing here? Why hadn't Alice warned me?

"You're speechless, that's a good sign."- She said giggling.-"Did you like my surprise?"- She said putting her hands around me and my body immediately stiffened.

"Take your hands away from me!"- I said in a harsh voice.-"What the hell are you doing here?"- She laughed.

"Aren't you even going to look at me? Come on turn around."- She said seductively and I felt like vomiting. But I needed to face her, to know I was really cured, to know she no longer had power over me. There was a time in my life when just the sound of her voice made me react, when she would lead me to make things that…it was the darkest time of my life, and it took me awhile to become free, but the moment I was I've never looked back. We had seen each other a couple of times after that but she had never tried anything. And now I had Bella…and just the fact that Jane was here, it was going to upset her. If she had become so doubtful after meeting Tanya, I couldn't imagine what this could do to her. So I had to be strong. I turned around really slowly and there she was. Jane Volturi. What the hell was this? Edward Cullen's exes reunion? God must have a sick sense of humor.

She hadn't changed much, her hair was the same pale brown and it was trimmed semi short and her skin pale. She had the same angelical look that really hid the demon inside. I studied her face and to my relief I felt nothing, well actual I only felt disgust.

"I've missed you so much, Edward."- She said, taking her hand to caress my chin and moving it down my body.

"Get your hands off me, Jane!"- I spat grabbing her hand to stop her.

"Hum…I've always like it rough, and so did you…if I remember. Oh…and I have so many memories…do you remember that time in Amsterdam?"- She said leaning against me.

"I don't give a shit about what you like and what you remember. Leave me alone."

"Oh, I was just teasing you, Edward! Calm down. Just have a drink with me, just one."- I really wanted to get out of there but I thought that if I gave her what she wanted that then she would leave me alone.

"Fine."- She ordered another scotch for me and a dry martini for her; I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Here she said giving me the glass."- I took it and gulp it down.

"Satisfied? Now I'm going to find my family."- I said leaving but not before I heard her.

"I'm hardly satisfied, but you could easily solve that for me…"- My body trembled with disgust and I quicken my step.

"Hey bro, where were you?"- Emmet asked when I took my seat next to him.-"Man, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?"

"Not really…I just saw Jane."

"No away. What is she doing here? Alice and Rose would have never invited her."

"Hi, honey."- My mom said taking her seat next to me.-"You don't look so good."

"He just saw Jane."

"Oh, no. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…nothing happened…just don't leave me alone. I have a feeling she is up to something."

"Don't worry we have your back."- Emmet said and I felt a little better.

The music started and the light dimed, and a loud voice said:

"Welcome to the new world of AliRose."- With that the girls started to appear and go through the cat walk with the football players escorting them. From the look of things people were loving the new line.

About half way through I started to feel a little weird, my eyes could focus, I shook my head but everything just seem too foggy.

"I'm not feeling very well."- I said.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a little while, honey."- My mom said.

"Do you need me to take a look on you?"- My dad said.

"No, I think I'll just go upstairs and lay down, can you please tell Bella to meet me there."

"Sure."

"I'll walk you to the door."- Emmet said, and even though it was kind of weird I didn't mind it at all, because I felt like I was going to pass out at any minute.

_**BPOV**_

"Oh, honey you looked so beautiful up there."- My mom said.-"I can't believe how grown you are."- She continued with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom."

"Everything was amazing."- Esme said but I don't care about that anymore.

"Esme, do you know where Edward is?"

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well after seeing Jane, so he went upstairs to rest for awhile."

"He saw Jane? She is here?"- I say panicking remembering what Edward had told me about her and about their relationship. He had told me that Jane had some kind of mind control over him.-"Why is she here? She wasn't invited."

"Who wasn't invited?"-Alice asked joining us.

"Jane, she is here and Edward is not here."- I say.

"What do you mean he is not here?"- Alice asked.

"Well, he said he wasn't feeling too well so he went upstairs to rest for a while."- Esme said but then they exchange a look, like they were having a silent conversation.

"You don't think he…"- Esme says and Alice gets a worried look on her face.

"Think he what?"- I ask a little in despair.

"Oh, Bella. That girl is bad news, she twisted Edward's head a few years ago and made him do things…he even left us."- She said with her face torn with memories.

"Can someone tell me who Jane is?"- My mom asks.

"She's Edward's ex."- I say.

"She is a nightmare."- Alice says.-"How did she get in here, we didn't invite her?

"Who didn't we invite?"- Rose said joining us and I let out an annoyed sigh. So we explained everything to Rosalie and she said we should check with security to see how she had gotten in. Emmet took charge of things and went to check on that, a few minutes later he came back with a geek looking guy.

"She came as his plus one."- He said.

"I didn't do anything."- The geek said.-"Like I told Hulk here I just met that girl two days ago and she asked if I wanted company to this event, she is hot, so I said yes. I didn't crash this I represent a store in Canada."- He went on nervously.

"Thank you so much for coming."- Alice said and the geek was out of the picture.

"That bitch, I am going to kill her if she put her dirty hands on Edward."- Alice said and my head started to spin. Could she still have power over Edward? Could she make him leave? My brain could processed that because haven't he just showed me the plans for our future yesterday? Hadn't he told me he loved me, only me? Was his love for me strong enough?

"If she get her hands on Edward again, I'm the one who is going to kill her."- Esme said with an evil spark in her eyes, one that you would see on National Geographic when the mama animal needs to defend her baby animal. I made a note to never get on Esme bad side.

"This is all very confusing but why are we standing here talking, instead of going upstairs to check on Edward."- My mom said and we all look at her in surprise and she just gave us a _Dah?_ look.

We look at each other and realized she was right.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to come upstairs."- Alice said.

"The hell it is."- I snapped surprising even myself.

"You don't know what we are going to find."- She said.

"Whatever it is, don't you know I should be there to see it?"- I asked angrily.

"Fine."- She said defeated.

"The rest of you should try and find Jane around here."

Alice and I went upstairs and the others divided themselves and stayed downstairs to look for both Edward and Jane. The first one to spot any of them would text the others.

My heart was beating insanely in my chest, but it wasn't with fear. I discovered inside me a fierce determination to find Edward and protect our love. I would fight for him with my life, even if I had to go against that Jane. She wouldn't know what hit her, because he was mine.

_**EPOV **_

I went upstairs and lay down on one of the couches in Alice's office, the same one where I had kissed Bella for the first time. I smiled at the memory; the memories of my relationship with Jane were something to smile about. I felt myself drifting, my head felt light and I couldn't think straight, I couldn't open my eyes but I wasn't sleeping it was like I was in some kind of trance.

Suddenly I felt someone caressing my cheek.

"Bella, is that you?"- I asked.

"Hum…"- She answered.

"Sorry I didn't see the whole…"- Her hand was on my lips.

"Shh…"- She said and I felt something was off, but my brain just wouldn't work.

I felt her hands opening my shirt and I smiled.

"What are you doing? Someone might…"- Her lips were on mine and again but instead of the amazing feeling I usually had I felt disgust.

"Oh, my God Edward! What are you doing? NO! Bella don't go in there."- Alice screaming voice came from the door way.

"What? Bella is right here with me?"-I tried to get up but there was something weighting me down. I didn't remember when she had come on top of me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Jane smiling in only her underwear straddling me. My heart begin to pound and I felt like vomiting. If Jane was the one here…that meant… I looked at door to see Bella looking at me with wide eyes, the shock was evident in her face and a tear came down her face.

No, no, no, no…this can't be happening. I got up and Jane fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Bella, I thought it was you…please Bella…just let me…"- She looked me in the eyes and then without a word she left and that was the hardest thing I ever saw, and my knees just gave in and I fell on my knees.

* * *

_**You were right, it was Jane.**_

_**What do you think it will happen? **_

_**Let me know what you think, and don't forget to review.**_

_**I try to finish the next chapter quickly.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Thank you so, so, so, so much. And since I am a good loving person, here is the next chapter, enjoy…**_

* * *

_No, no, no, no…this can't be happening._

"_Bella, I thought it was you…please Bella…just let me…"- She looked me in the eyes and then without a word she left and that was the hardest thing I ever saw, and my knees just gave in and I fell on my knees._

_**EPOV**_

My world had just collapsed, my life was ending, or better, my life had just walked out the door. My head was still spinning and now my heart was pounding insanely, my chest ached; I could focus in anything around me.

"No, I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything."- I kept mumbling my hands pulling at my hair trying to snap out of whatever this trance was.

"Are you ok, Edward?"- My dad voice, echoed in my mind, but I couldn't see him, my eyes were all foggy. I took my hands to them and that's when I felt I had been crying.

"No, I didn't do anything, dad. She has to believe me…I don't know what happened, I just…"- I couldn't speak anymore, the ache in my chest was increasing and I was having trouble breathing.

"Edward, did…did you take anything?"- My dad asked.

"What?"- I tried to focus on what he was saying but I could hardly hear him due to my loud breathing.

"Are you high?"

"What? NO!"- I said a little louder than I was expecting.

"Oh, my God…you bitch, you drugged my brother, didn't you?"- Alice said coldly and then I heard it…that devilish laughter. Jane! She was responsible for what was happening…

She had drugged me? Of course, that's why she insisted on having a drink with me. Suddenly I felt an anger I had never felt before invade my body, I for the first time I felt like killing someone. I wanted to kill her. I got up, wiped my eyes and turned to the sound of that laugher.

She was still in her underwear, sitting on the floor laughing. She was laughing while my life was ending. I walked with in fury towards her only to be stopped by Jasper and my father.

"I'm going to kill you. You little bitch."- I shouted at her trying to free myself.

"Oh…Edward, why are you acting like this? Is because of that girl? She's so not good for you."- Jane said laughing.

"You don't know me, you don't know her! You'll never be half the woman she is."- I spat at her.

"Yeah…right."- She said.

"Oh, God! Can't you see how pathetic you are?"- Alice said.-"You had to drug him, so he would stay in the same room as you."

"You're wrong, he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He always will, we're a team, we complete each other. You have no idea the kind of thing we did together."- Jane said, putting her dress back on calmly.

"I'm not that person anymore!"- I said.-"I hate you, you disgust me. I look at you and feel like vomiting."- I said angrily.-"I'm going to kill you!"-When Jasper or my father lighten their grip on me I was going to launch myself at her, I was going to take that smile of her lips, I was going to rip her head off. But I was going to take my time…and destroy her slowly making her hurt like I was hurting right now. I was going to watch her live ending painfully. So I calmed myself, let out loud short breaths, until I got my chance.

"How did you get in here?"- Alice demanded.-"How did go through the security locks?"

"Oh, that? Edward taught me how to break in into locks like that."- I cursed myself for being so stupid a few years ago, how could I ever get involved with someone like her. Stupid! Stupid! She was nothing like my Bella. Just the thought of her made me cringe in pain. What was going through her mind right now? She must me suffering and all because of me.-"Alice? Go after Bella, she needs you right now."- I said.

"Don't worry. She's with Renée, mom and Rose."- She then looked me in the eyes.-"Everything will be alright you'll see."- She gave me a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to calm the pain inside me.

I had lost her…I felt like I was in one of those movies where you see time going backwards and everything disappearing into nothing. That's what was happening to me, to my future, to all of my dreams; everything was fading away slowly and extremely painfully.

_**BPOV**_

I didn't register what Alice said only the shocked panicked look on her face. Had she told me not to go into the office? But all I wanted was to find Edward, so I just went in.

I felt my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, in fact I think I heard the sound of it breaking the moment my eyes took the scene in front of me. Edward was lying on the couch, the same one where we had kissed for the first time, his shirt was unbuttoned, and she was on top of him, wearing only her underwear. She looked at me and smiled that kind of evil smile I had only seen in the movies. It was kind of a strange thing, because she had the face of an angel, but the eyes and the smile of a demon.

Edward's eyes were closed and I saw his lips moving, but the sound of his voice was clouded by the sound of my heart breaking.

I felt a tear go down my face, and I just could take it anymore, I had to get out of there, I needed to breath.

Edward got up making Jane fall to the ground.

"Bella, I thought it was you…please Bella…just let me…"-The pain in his eyes was evident, and tears started falling down his face, nothing made sense. So I just turned around and left, I ran out of the office into the reception area, I think Carlisle and Jasper walked pass me, but I didn't saw then. I kept going until my body crushed into something hard and I felt warm strong arms being wrapped around me.

"It's going to be, ok."- Emmet said.

"He…he…"- I was able to make those words come out of my mouth, my brain could process them.

"Shh…everything is going to be ok."- He said, rocking me a little.

How could everything be ok? Hadn't I just seen my boyfriend with another woman? How could everything be ok? Without realizing a started to sob, it was the only thing I could do.

"Is he in the office?"- Esme asked.

"He was with her…"- I sobbed loudly.

"Oh, no."- She said.

"Edward was with that girl?"- My mom asked loudly.

They kept talking and I tried to tune their voices down, I needed to think. Nothing made sense anymore. Edward's pain filled eyes kept flashing in my mind. Why would he look like that? Was it guilt? Remorse? Hadn't we been discussing our future this morning? Hadn't he told me hours ago, that I was the only one for him? It didn't make sense. Why would he say that, only to destroy it by being with Jane? Had she that much power over him? Was he that weak? Was our love?

The sound of their voices around me started to get too much; I needed to think, something didn't add up. I had to be missing something, right?

"Are you ok, Bella?"

"Can we get you anything to drink?"

"Do you need to seat down?"

"Do you want to leave?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! All of you! Just shut up!"- I shouted and there was silence.-"I need to think, you're not letting me think. Just be quiet damn it."- They all looked at me, with shock plastered on their faces. I had never talk to my mom like this before, or Esme. It was their fault but I just needed the silence to be able to think this through. They took a seat and remained silent. My knees gave in and Emmet had to hold.

"Do you want to sit down?"- He asked me and I just nodded. Instead of taking a seat next to the others he dragged me to a corner on the opposite wall and we sat down on the floor, our backs to the wall and my head on his shoulder, while his hand came up and down my arm in calming movements.

With the room silent, I was able to hear myself think again. And my mind was filled with memories of my relationship with Edward since the very beginning. I could see us walking side by side in the Japanese Friendship Garden, our first lunch, the first Neruda poem, the first time we almost kiss in the paper room, our first kiss in Alice's office, of course with that came the image of Edward and Jane together, but I shook that way. I needed to remember the good things first. Like the first time we slept together, the time he came through the window in Alice's house, my first visit to his house, our first really heated make out session, our conversations on the phone, the first time we said _I love you_. Our first fight, the way it felt think I had lost him, the intense feeling when we got together again. On that day, on that first kiss after the fight, I felt the way our lives had blended together, even though I had my insecurities after that day I knew I could live without and he could live without me. Hadn't I told my mom this? Didn't I feel it? Weren't we so blended together that one could hurt without the other feeling pain too? I knew the answer to that one…we were! We were one, one heart, one life. There wasn't just Bella and Edward, there was only us.

So why was he doing this to us? Why would he show me all those plans for the future to only destroy them now? I remember the way Edward looked at me, all that times he had told me he loved me, the way he had respected me, the way he had put up me. He even let me drive his precious car. I knew he loved me, right? Hadn't we argued about this yesterday? He loved me…then why? Why? Why? Why? He wouldn't do that? No, Edward was the most honorable man I knew, he would never do that to me. That was a fact.

I need to go through all the facts: First, I knew without a doubt, that he loved me; He had promised me he would tell me if he ever fell for someone else and Edward honored his promises and that was a fact I knew well. He had made all this plans for our future, that was also a fact…There had to be something more. Was I missing something? I had to be missing something. Something that happened tonight…something I didn't witness. What could have happened that was so strong to destroy all that we had, past and future.

I started to replay the evening's events, since the moment I had come in here, for a moment I felt like I was Tom Cruise in "Minority Report", you know when he is going through all those images in that screen. That was what I was doing now, going though every single detail I knew.

According to Emmet, Edward had gone to the bar to get a drink, when he joined them he had told them he had seen Jane, a few moments later he wasn't feeling well. So what happened in the bar? Did he have too much to drink? Was he drunk? I had seen Edward drunk once and the alcohol in his system didn't make him forget about me, it actually made him even more aware of me. So it had to be something else.

He and Jane met at the bar that was another fact, what had happened there? Could she still have that much power over her? But if she did, than why did he go back to his family? Edward had told me that during the time he was with her, he had left his family behind, so did the fact that Edward left her at the bar mean she didn't have power over him anymore? But if she didn't why were they together? What could have possibly make Edward do that? Had she forced him? She was so small compared to him, she could never force him physically. So it had to be something that undermined Edward's physical superiority.

"Bella, I need to tell you something…Jane…"- Carlisle said.

"Shh…be quiet, I'm on to something."- I said not wanting to lose my thought line.

"But…"

"Just be quiet."- I shouted again. I couldn't believe a just did that to Carlisle. But I didn't have time for that now. So where was I? Ok, Jane had to undermine Edward physically…but how? Then it hit me…

"She drugged him…"- I said at the same time that Carlisle did, which made me look at him.

"She put something in Edward's drink."- A wave of relief washed over my body, no, more like a tsunami, but at the same time I was hit by a wave of anger. That bitch…

"Is she still here?"- I asked my voice colder than ice.

"Yes, she's still in the office."

"And Edward?"

"He's still there, he won't let us send her away, we had to hold him back, I said he was going to kill her."- Carlisle said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I won't let him do anything…"- Because I will be the one doing things to her, doing really painful things. She was going to regret the day she tried to take Edward from me. He was mine, only mine. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this, it was strange empowering feeling, I was like a puma ready for the kill…I was going to rip her apart.

I slowly got up, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Do any of you have something I can use to tie my hair with?"- I asked while removing my shoes. Rose handing me an elastic ban, and I put my hair in a ponytail. I wanted to see the pain in her face.-"Emmet I need you to come with me, ok?"- I said looking at him and he smiled widely as if he knew what was on my mind.

"Bella, what are you going to do?"- My mom asked.

"Just stay here, all of you, ok?"- I said in a commanding voice I didn't know I had.

I stopped by the door and took a deep breath, and then opened it.

Jane was sitting behind Alice's desk with Alice hovering over her, Edward was on the floor with Jasper standing in front of him. He looked up the moment I walked in the room like he sensed my presence. His eyes were all red and his face showed the evidence of his crying, went our eyes met, I saw pain, and love, and a little spark of hope.

"Bella, I didn't do anything. I love you, only you. You have to believe, please…I would never hurt you like this, please say you believe me."- He was on his feet now walking towards me or more stumbling

"Edward…"

"Don't…I need to tell you what happened, it wasn't my fault…"- I put my hand over his lips.

"I know, everything will be alright, I believe you…"

"You do?"- He said with tears falling down his face and all I wanted to do was put my arms around him and make it all better, but I had something I needed to do first.

"Yes."- He gave me a weak smile.-"Edward, I need you to go outside for a little bit, ok?"- I asked.

"No, I want to be with you."

"You will I promise, but there's something I need to do first, it's just for a few minutes, ok? Please."- I turned to Alice and said.-"I need you and Jasper to go too, I want to have a…conversation with Jane."

"Absolutely not!"-Edward said.

"Just trust me, ok? Emmet will be here with me."- Edward looked at Emmet and what he saw made him relax.

"Bella, please just come with me."- He tried to hug me but I didn't let him, I know it made him hurt but I couldn't allow myself to be distracted from what I was about to do.

"Later, ok…just go."

"You should all go back to the party, ok? Everything is going to be alright."- I said looking at Alice and she nodded.

"Give her one for me."- She whispered and winked at me before they left.

And now there was only, Jane, Emmet and me. She looked at me and smiled, getting up.

"What? You brought the ape to give me a beating, did you?"- She said in a mocking tone, making my blood boil with anger and I just welcomed the feeling.

"Oh…no."- I said coldly.-"He is here to prevent me from killing you."- I said my words like ice. Her smile faded for a few seconds and I could see the fear appearing in her eyes.

"So you're Edward's girl friend?"- She asked.

"Don't even say his name."- I spat at her or better growled.

"Or what? You're going to hit me are you?"- She said mocking me again.-"Do you have any idea who I am? Do you know who my father is?"- I started to walk predatorily to her while I talk slowly.

"I don't give a shit about who you father is, and I know who you are…you're a pathetic little bitch, who had to drug my boyfriend so he was able to touch you."- I was now a few feet away from her, the anger and the hate I felt for her was evident in my voice.

"I only gave him an incentive."- She said.-"I know what he likes, better than you do."- She said and I just smiled and kept walking.

"You know nothing about him. And for your information he is mine, if you ever came close to him again, I…am…going…to kill you."- I said slowly, my face only inches from hers, she took a few steps back only to hit her back against the wall and I had her just where I wanted her.

She could hide her fear anymore, as she looked up to me, because if without my heels I was an inch or two taller than her.

"If you touch me…I'll…I'll press charges, you'll go to jail…my daddy will see to that."- She said her voice shaking. I smiled wickedly and put my hands on each side of her face with force and she cringed.

"You'll press charges. I don't think so…you see…I have at least a handful of witnesses that saw you getting drunk in the bar by yourself, and then you just could stand straight anymore and you landed face down, breaking that ugly little nose."- I said putting my finger on her nose.-"And then you tried to get up, only to fall again hitting you mouth on the floor, and maybe you even broke one or two teeth, and then you gather what strength you had left, but fell on your arm and broke it, right Emmet?"- I said looking at him.

"Hell, yes. I saw the whole scene. What I pity."- He said with a huge smile his eyes shining.

"But…I didn't fall…"- She said and I laughed so coldly it surprised eve me, but I liked it.

"Well…that's where I come in."- I said pushing her against the wall.-"Now I want you to confess what you did to Edward, I want to hear it."- I demand.

"I…I…I'm not going to say anything."- She said.

"I was so hoping you would say that."- I said pulling her by her hair and holding her hands to prevent her from moving.-"Are you sure, because I would to beat those words out of your mouth."- I said, I could feel the adrenalin and anger taking over my body.

"Fine, I put something in his drink alright. Just let me go."- She shouted it and that was all the incentive I need to give her the first punch right in her nose making her hit her head against the wall. After that I went blind and all I could feel was all the hurt she had inflicted Edward, I only stopped when Emmet pulled me away from her.

"I think that's enough."- He said with a proud smile. I realized I was breathing heavily and I looked at her, she was crying, her hands covering her face, her dress was ripped, and there was on it. Looking at her defeated and vulnerable like this, I almost felt sorry for her, almost.

"Don't ever come close to either of us again, or I won't ask Emmet to stop me, do you understand that?"- I asked.-"Do you?"

"Yes…"- She cried.

"Good. And what are you going to tell daddy?"

"That I fell."

"Good, girl."- I said, and then I looked at Emmet.-"Could you please take that trash out now?"

"Of course, little sister, of course."

And for the first time in the last hour I could actually breathe again.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you liked it, and sorry if you were expecting more drama but I just couldn't keep them apart for a long time.**_

_**I hope you liked, next chapter there will be a few more tears but nothing major.**_

_**There is still to come the end of the school year, and you know what that means ;) the summer holidays, the weddings…And I must inform you that the story it's leading to its end… :(**_

_**Don't forget to review…**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Thank you so much for you reviews you were as usual amazing. Here is the new chapter, I really hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

After a few minutes I was calm or maybe it was the drug in my system, but I had to sit down.

"Edward, maybe you should go to the hospital."- My dad said.

"Oh, please…he'll be fine in the morning."- Jane said.

"Shut up you bitch."- Alice said.

"Could you just go tell Bella what happened, she'll probably believe it better coming from you."- I said to my dad.

"Sure."- He left and Jasper stood in front of me, creating a barrier between Jane and myself.

"Who's Bella?"- Jane asked laughing.-"Is that your new girl?"

"That's none of your business."- Alice said.

"Whatever. Can I go now? You can't keep me here, you know."-She said laughing again.

All I wanted to do was take that smile of her face, but my body just didn't cooperate, so I just sat there defeated, with thousands of question on my mind. Would Bella forgive me? Would she listen to my dad? Was I going to lose her over this? Would I survive without her? Well I knew the question to that one. It was no, I would never be able to live without her. Our lives, our souls were so connected that I was sure we wouldn't survive apart.

But would she be able to see that? Would she be able to remember I loved her? Would she remember all those plans and dreams we had shared the night before? Or would she be blinded by pain? I needed to see her, to explain what had happened; I needed to know there was still hope. I needed her…she was everything to me, without her I had nothing, I wanted nothing.

I sat there and I prayed, something I didn't do very often, I pray to God to give Bella the ability to see things clearly, to see beyond appearances, to feel my true love for her. I prayed that she remember all the things that we had shared since the first time we saw each other. I sat there willing my love to go through the walls separating us so it could wrap around her to give the certainty of my love for her.

"Calm down Edward."- Jasper said but I could hardly hear him because there was this strange sound coming from me, it took me awhile to realize that I was crying, better I was sobbing.

The moment Bella walked back into the room I felt her even before I saw her. Had she believed my father? Did she forgive me? The moment our eyes met all I saw was love, longing and concern. I got up immediately without actually knowing how, because moments ago I could hardly move.

I tried to talk to her and explain myself but she stopped me telling everything was going to alright, and I believed her, and the relief I felt was like nothing I had ever felt before, it was like being resuscitated, you know, when the doctor make your heart start to beat again with electrical shocks, that's what she did to me with those words, and with each word my heart came back to life.

Then she asked me to leave when all I wanted was to hold her and never let her go. She surprised me by asking us to leave, that she wanted to have a conversation with Jane. I couldn't allow that. What if Jane hurt her? What if Jane told her more lies about me and She believed them?

"Absolutely not!"- I said firmly.

"Just trust me, ok? Emmet will be here with me."- I looked at Emmet for the first time, I hadn't even realized he was in the room and the look he gave me, told me he would never let anything happen to my Bella. I tried pleading with her to come with me but she didn't.

So I left and went outside, when we got to the reception area, the rest of the family was there, and suddenly my legs just gave in and Jasper had to hold me so I wouldn't fall.

"You should probably go home and sleep it off."- My dad said.

"NO! I won't leave without her. What if Jane hurts her?"- Someone started to laugh and my eyes moved in that direction. And my mouth dropped when I saw it was Renée.-"You're not worried about her?"- I asked.

"Oh, Edward, by the fierce look on my daughter's face, It's not her you should be worry about."

"I hope she gives her a good beating."- My mom says. This drug must be messing with my ears, were they insinuating that Bella was going to beat Jane? My Bella? My small, caring, fragile Bella? She was not capable of that? She was one of the kindest people I knew. She would never…would she?

"I hope she makes her bleed."- Rose said. Wow…I must be really high.

"You should go back downstairs."-My dad told them.-"The party is still going."

"You're right."- Alice said. She came close to me and hugged.

"I love you Edward, and I'm sorry for doubting you for a second."- She said but I didn't have the strength to think anymore, I felt so tired, all I wanted was to go home and hold Bella all night.

I tried my best to stay focus, but my body was too relaxed, I felt myself drift off a couple of times, but kept fighting to stay wake.

_**BPOV**_

The minute Emmet left the room dragging Jane away, my body started to feel again, it was like I had been blind, out of myself, but now I was aware of everything. My hands hurt like hell, I looked at them and they had stains of blood and were turning a little purple. My hair was in my face, my heart was beating fast, and the rest of my body was shaking. I slid to the floor when my knees lost their strength.

I couldn't believe I had just done that. I laughed to myself…my dad would be proud, I had finally put to use all those advices he had given me when he tried to taught me how to defend myself. Well if he actually knew what I did, maybe he wouldn't be so proud after all.

I had just beaten someone badly, I was sure her nose had broke, and she would need some time to fully recover her angelical face. I should feel sorry for her, but I didn't, I actually felt relieved, I felt powerful, this was definitely another side of me that I had no idea I had. Edward had awakened a lot of things in me but until now they all had been good things, was this a bad thing? I thought about but could believe it was. I remembered how Esme had reacted when she had become so protective of Edward, it was exactly how I felt, it was a primal, almost animalistic kind of feeling, but it was also empowering, it made me feel good. Because I was now the one protecting Edward, just like he had protected me from that biker weeks ago.

"Hey."- Emmet's voice sounded bringing me back to reality.

"Hi."- I said getting up.-"What did you do with her?"-He smiled wickedly.

"Well I just gave a few healthy advices, and had someone we trust take to the hospital. You did a good job messing up her face. I have to say I'm a little impressed."- He said.

"I just a little? I am very impressed and surprised with myself. I had never done anything like that before. I don't know what came over me."

"It's called instinct of preservation, you fought to preserve what was important to you, you fought for you and Edward."- He says smiling.

"I actually it felt more like payback."- I said.

"That's also cool in my book too."- He said beaming.

"I need to go find Edward."- I said, feeling the need to have him in my arms.

"You should go clean up a little first, you know, just not to scare everyone."

"Right."- I walked into Rose and Alice's private bathroom and take a look at myself. My hair was a mess, my dress was ruined. I washed my face, and finger combed my hair and tight up in a pony tail. I also wash my hands and I can hardly touch my knuckles because they hurt like hell. There's nothing I can do about the dress so I'm ready to go find Edward.

We walked in the reception area and my eyes scan the room to find Edward, I smiled seeing him with his head in Esme lap, while she caressed in head.

"Bella, are you ok?"- My mom asked.

"I'm fine."- She took my hands in hers and looked at me.

"How's the other girl?"

"She'll live."- I said and my mom smiled widely and then hugged.

"I'm so proud of you. You did the right thing, sometimes we just have to fight for the things we love."- She said.

"Thanks mom."

"Bella?"- Edward's groggy voice called me. I walked to him as he lifted his head form Esme's lap. The moment I was in his reach he pulled me to him, burying his face on my stomach and holding me tightly.-"I didn't do anything, Bella. I love you; I would never betray you like this. You have to believe me. I can't lose you."

"Hey…"- I said, cupping his face and making him look at me.-"I believe you Edward."

"Really?"- He said a tear rolling down his face.

"Of course."- I said, kissing the tear away.-"Let's just go home ok?"- He just nodded.

Emmet and Jasper had to help me get Edward into his bed, because the drug Jane had given him was still in his system.

I lay next to him and he pulled me closer to him, there was hardly any space between us, he buried his face in my neck, let out a huge sigh and felt asleep. We stayed like this the whole night, every time my body move away from him just an inch he would pull me back closer, mumbling things like, _«mine, your mine»_ or _«don't leave me, please don't leave»_, and every time I would soothe him back to sleep until finally I gave in to sleep.

I had a strange dream; well it was actually the same dream I had several times before, when Jane would come and take Edward away from me, but tonight it was different, tonight I was the one taking Edward away, she was the one left behind alone.

My eyes slowly opened and I found Edward still sleeping with his arms around me. I looked at him and my heart ached. He looked so peaceful right now, so different from the way he looked last night. I could still see the pain in his face, he had been so broken.

I wondered what kind of consequences this whole thing was going to have in our relationship. Was our love strong enough to overcome this? Would we come stronger after this? I gently caressed his cheek and softly kissed his lips. He stirred in his sleep and pulled me closer.

I was still wearing the dress from last night, and was in desperate need for a shower and my bladder was full. I moved as slowly as I could and I took me forever to get away from Edward's strong grip around me. When he felt his arms empty I put my pillow next to him and he just held my pillow close to him inhaling deeply.

I took my bag to the bathroom and close the door as quietly as possible. I felt lighter after I had emptied my bladder and a lot better after brushing my teeth. I took my clothes off and looked in the mirror. The restless night was obvious in my face, my arms and hands hurt and my knuckles were now stained in an ugly purple color.

The moment the hot water hit my skin it felt wonderful, I just stood under the shower letting the hot water calm my aching upper body.

As I turned to get the shampoo, it was handed to me. I looked up surprised and saw Edward leaning against the shower door wearing only his dress pants form the night before, he was watching me.

"Hey…"- He said smiling gently. I extended my hand to him silently inviting him in. He looked me in the eyes and slowly removed his pants and boxers shorts. Once he was inside, his arms were around me.-"I love you…so much…"- He said against my shoulder kissing it gently.-"I'm so happy that you're here, I thought I might have lost you."- He said looking in my eyes.

"You didn't lose me, Edward."- I said caressing his cheek.-"I'm right here, I'll be right here for as long as you want me."- I said smiling.-"We have big plans remember?"- He smiled and pulled me into him, his chin resting on top of my head.

"I was so afraid…"- He said and his body started to trembled, and he buried his head in my neck, it took me a second to realize he was crying and my heart broke. I held him as tightly as I could and soothed him with kisses, words of love and promises of our future together. We stayed like this for a long time.

After a while he calmed down and started to wash my hair and my body slowly and gently, there was nothing sexual about any of his movements, it was more like a soul cleansing, like our souls connecting even deeper. I did the same for him and even though I could see the evidence of what my touch was doing to him, we didn't do anything about it. We looked at each other's eyes, caressed, kissed slowly and held each other.

We got out of the shower and Edward wrapped himself in a towel, then he dried my hair and the rest of my body and wrapped a towel around me. He took my hand in his and gasped when he saw my knuckles. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

We both knew we needed to talk, but neither looked like eager to do that. He lifted me in his arms and took me back to the bedroom. He lay me down on the bed and lay next to me.

He looked at me and caressed my cheek, and then he kissed me slowly and deeply for a long time, his need to be close to me was evident in the way he held me, it was like he was afraid I was going to vanish.

"Bella, you need to know, that I didn't do anything."- He said looking deep in my eyes. - "I would never do anything to hurt you like that. That's not who I am."-He said intertwining our fingers.

"I know. I'm sorry it took me awhile to figure that out. But I did, I started thinking about everything we had ever shared and I knew something wasn't right. I knew your love for me was real."

"You figured it out by yourself?"- He asked surprised.

"Yes, but I think I was I bit rude with our families."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was trying to think and they would stop to talking, so I just told everyone to shut up."- He chuckled.

"You told our parents to shut up?"- He asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, I feel so bad about it, I didn't even apologize."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure they forgave you."- He said smiling, but then he got very serious.-"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."- He lifted my hands so he could look at them.

"What happened to your hands?"- He said kissing them gently and I cringed with pain, that's how sore they were.

"I don't think you are going to like it."- He frowned.

"Please just tell me."

"Well, I kind of beattheshitoutofJane."- I said as quickly as I could and close my eyes so I could see his reaction.

"You did what?"

"I beat the shit out of Jane?"- I said looking at him shyly.

"You did what?"

_**EPOV**_

To say I was shocked it was an understatement. I looked at my beautiful and at the blush that was covering her cheeks. I couldn't believe she actually beat Jane. I heard what everyone was saying but I would never thought…wow…another side of Bella I didn't know she had…it was interesting and definitely a huge turn on.

"Are you mad at me?"- She asked.

"Tell what you did."- I said.

"Well, I just had a serious conversation with Jane."- She said avoiding eye contact.

"A conversation? With your fist?"

"She deserved it!"- She said defensively.-"I couldn't just let her get away easily, she had to pay for the pain she caused."- I smiled at my beautiful and not so fragile girlfriend. I couldn't blame her, I had to be restrained or I would have done it myself.

"Did it feel good?"- I asked and she looked at me surprised.

"Hell yes."- She said beaming.-"You should have seen the look on her face after that first punch. Emmet had to pull me away from her."- She said blushing again.

"Did he?"- I asked loving this new fierce side of her.

"Yes. I don't think she will bother you again."- She said proudly.

"Really?"- I asked.

"Yes."- She then looked at me.-"So you're not mad?"- I pulled her to me and kissed deeply and passionately.

"How could I be mad, when all you did was protect me, to defend our love."- I kissed her again.-"But I am very impressed, this new side of you it's quite the turn on."- I said crashing her lips again, and for now there weren't any more word's necessary. I just needed her, I needed to feel her touch on my, to make her feel good, I wanted to erase the memories of last night and create new one, new good ones.

My hands moved slowly from her calf to her thigh taking the towel with them, they kept moving up until they reached their destiny, Bella's soft breast. I took them in my hands and softly caressed them; I loved the way they felt in my hands. I slowly opened her towel and brought my lips to them, I loved tasting Bella's skin it was just amazing.

I took my time with her, I kissed every inch of her body, tasting her, I slowly brought her to ecstasy, loving the way she tasted against my lips; how I loved to watch her face as she came undone beneath me. That was the kind of memory I wanted to have.

"Wow…that was just amazing."- She said almost out of breath.

"I thought so."- I said kissing her.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry I doubted you."- She said caressing my cheek.

"Shh…don't. I really don't want to talk about that anymore, I want to erase that part of yesterday except the way you looked. That dress was just amazing…it's a pity I didn't get to be the one to take it off of you."- I said taking her lips again.

"I can always ask Alice to fix it up and wear it just for you."

"Why would it need fixing up?"- I asked a little surprise.

"It kind of got dirty and ruined…"- She said avoiding my eyes.

"When you were with Jane?"- I asked.

"Yeah…"

"I would have loved to have seen that."- I said. And it was true, the sight of Bella punching Jane is the face was really appealing, although it was still hard for me to imagine something like that, when she was in my arms like now. She looked so fragile.

"Well, you can always ask Emmet about it. I'm sure he can remember it better than I do. I was king of blind."- She said, and I made a mental note to remember that, I really would like to know more. She pushed me on my back moved on top of me and my body reacted to her closeness.-"I thought you didn't want to talk about that anymore…"- She whispered against my lips.

"I don't…"- It was all I managed to say before she cut me off by kissing me again. God I wanted her…how I wished I could just take her now…I wonder if we had taken that step before last night, maybe things would have gone differently. Maybe she wouldn't have doubt my feelings, maybe she would immediately know I only wanted her…Holy shit…my thoughts were completely lost when she took me in her lips…-"Oh, Bella…that's feels so good baby."- I said enjoying what she was doing to me.

"Humm…"- With every lick or suck my body burned for her…I wanted more…I needed more. We didn't need flowers or candles to make it the perfect time, this was the perfect time. If I took her now I could finally show her how much she means to me, I could show her with my body how much I love her.

"Bella…"- I said gently pulling her up to me. She looked at me a little embarrassed.

"Was I doing it wrong?"- She asked.

"No, no…it was…you were amazing."- I said.

"Then why did you stop?"- She asked.

"I want more."

"What?"

"I want all of you, now…"- I said and waited for her to finally understand what I meant.

"You mean…"- She blushed as I nodded.

"I think it's time, I'm tired of waiting, I need you now, Bella."- I said kissing her with all the love and passion I felt for her.-"Please let me make you mine…"

* * *

_**Sorry to leave it like this…but I want you to come back...**_

_**I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, here is the next chapter…I hope you like it.**_

* * *

"_Please let me make you mine…"_

_**BPOV**_

I froze.

Was he serious? Was this it? I looked at him and I could see how honest and sincere he was being. He really wanted to do this now. But why now? Did he feel the need to prove something to me? To prove something to himself? Could this be the perfect time to do this? Or would we be doing it for the wrong reasons.

"I don't want to wait any longer…Bella. I need you, all of you…"- He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I want you too, Edward. But why now? Will it be for the right reasons?"- I asked.

"I don't care about reasons. I want you…"- He crashed his lips to mine hungrily and it was very hard to keep my thoughts running.

"Edward, please just stop…"- I said pulling away from him.

"But…"

"But what? Tell me what you are feeling right now."- I said trying to understand why he was doing this. Not that I didn't want to be with him like that, but I wanted it at the right time and for the right reasons.

"I…I…just want to make you mine…I don't…"- He looked away avoiding my eyes.

"Hey…look at me."- I said, cupping his face with my hands.-"Tell me…"

"I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you ever…I want you to have all of me."- So that was it. He wanted to prove his love for me by giving me the thing I wanted most.

"Edward, you don't have to do this, I know you love me and I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'm just tired of waiting, maybe if we hadn't wait last night would have been different."

"Maybe…maybe not. But we are here now, we're together. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I know, but I really want you right now…I don't think I can wait any longer."- He started kissing me again, it was getting impossible to think…

"I want you too, but we've waited all this time, there's only one month left. And I know how important that is to you, even if you can see it now."- I caressed his cheek gently before continuing.-"What happened last night left some scars, but we can't let that change our plans, because if we do, we're letting her win. You don't want that, right?"- He smiled.

"You're probably right, but right now, I wasn't really thinking about that. I was only thinking about how good it would feel to be inside of you, to finally make you mine and only mine."- Oh my God! He was really making this extremely difficult.

"But I am yours, only yours. You'll be my first, and only lover."- He smiled and kissed me softly.

"God, I love the sound of that."

"Good."

"But why can't I be the first now?"- He asked moving on top of me, his hand moving down my body, to my centre caressing me. It felt amazing; I wanted him so badly…I was so going to regret being the responsible one later.-"Hum…Shit…you're so ready for me, Bella."- He said sliding a finger inside of me.-"You know, if I moved just a little bit further…I could just…please Bella, please let me make you mine…let's just do this already."- He said kissing me. It would be so easy to just let him have me. I wanted him so much it hurt, but I knew this wasn't the right time. God…he was so close I could feel him…it would be so easy. Stop Bella! I said to myself trying to think clearly.

"Edward, please…just…we need to wait."- Was all I manage to say.

"Are you sure?"- He whispered in my ear before he gently nibbled on it setting my body on fire. God he was playing dirty.

"No…yeah…no…please…just stop. You'll thank me later."- I said, hating me for saying it. He chucked against my skin.

"I seriously doubt that…but it's your choice and I'll respect it."- He said kissing me along the line of my neck.

"Thank you."- He laughed.

"You know…I bet I could make you change your mind."- He said moving his finger in my centre the sensation making me lose any coherent thoughts, and the ability to speak, all I could do is feel, so I let go and got lost on the feeling he was giving me, because I knew I could trust him, he would never make me do something I wasn't ready for.-"So beautiful…"- He said as he continued to play me with his fingers just like he played his piano.

"So good, Edward…hum…"

"Tell me you're mine, Bella."-He pleaded.-"That you won't leave me."

"I'm right here, I'm only yours, and no one will ever touch me like this, only you."

"I love you so much, Bella."- He said kissing me and that was all that took to bring me to ecstasy again.

It took me awhile to get back to earth, that's how good he made me feel.

"Hi."- He said grinning at me.

"Hi."- I said a little embarrassed. I looked at him and caressed his cheek, I loved doing that. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.-"Are you disappointed with me?"- I asked and he immediately opened his eyes.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, you seemed very sure of what you wanted moments ago."

"I was, and I still am. But I understand your reasons, and maybe, just maybe you are right, but right now, I don't want to think about any of that, I just want to drown in your scent, I want to get lost in your touch, I want to feel you near me, around me. I want to make you moan my name, and give you so much pleasure until you can't take it anymore, I want…"- His words made me burn with desire for him so I had to kiss him with all passion I felt.-"Hum…does this mean you changed your mind?"- He said smiling against my lips.

"No…God! Do you have any idea how hard this is?"- I asked.

"I think we both can feel how hard it is…"- He said laughing.

"You're impossible…"-I said laughing with him.-"I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."- His tongue gently caressed my upper lip and he smiled.

"Oh, my love…I'm not going to be the one regretting this later…"- He said moving down my body, his lips on my breast.-"But you…on the other hand…I wouldn't be so sure."- He said chuckling. He was right though, I was going to regret stopping him, but I felt I really had to.

"God…I hate you."- I said pulling him up to me by tugging his hair.

"No you don't, you love me Bella."

"I hate you right now."- I said before kissing him.

"No, you love me, but I think you hate yourself right now."

"You're right, I do love you…"- It was time to take control of the situation and finish what I had started earlier.-"And…I'm going to show you how much…"- I said moving down his body and taking him in my mouth.

_**EPOV**_

Life couldn't get better than this, well actually it could have if Bella hadn't got all responsible one me. I could have made her mine…I looked at her while she slept naked in my arms, she was so beautiful, she fitted so perfectly with me.

I was mad or disappointed, she was right. This wasn't the perfect moment to take that step, and if I thought about it, it wouldn't be for the right reasons. Because what I felt was more than love and desire, I was still afraid I would lose her, I wanted to prove to her how much I loved her. Although I didn't want to admit she had done me a huge favor, I would have regretted it doing because of fear.

What she had done showed me how much she really loves me, because I knew how much she wanted us to take that step and that I had been the one wanting to wait. So the fact that she made me stop showed me how she had put me above herself and that was true love.

I looked at the alarm clock and was surprised to see it was past lunch time, we had spent all morning in bed, loving each other. I smiled remembering some of the things she had done to me, God…she made me feel so good.

I caressed her cheek softly and smiled to myself realizing how lucky I was. She had definitely turned my world upside down. I never imagined been so happy and so complete, even when I thought about my future, I never saw it like this. I knew we would survive this, and soon Jane would become a faint memory, a distant ghost. If she thought she was going to break us apart with her little stunt, she was dead wrong. We were much stronger now, our love was much deeper, and I knew without a doubt we would be together for the rest of our lives. I kissed her gently and got up as slowly I could so I wouldn't wake her up; I knew she hadn't slept much so I wanted her to rest.

I put on my pajamas pants and went downstairs to prepare something for us to eat taking both our cell phones with me, so she would be disturbed. When I checked my phone I had several missed calls and texts from my family. I texted all them back telling them that everything was fine and that I was feeling better and would call them later.

"_Dinner tonight? At our house?"-_ Alice texted back.

"_I'll get back to you, ok?"_

"_Ok, I'm happy everything is ok."-_ She texted.

"_Me too."_

I went to the kitchen, turned on the sound system with some soft music and started working on something special to feed my beautiful girlfriend. I made some chicken salad on croissants and sliced fruit.

"Something smells good."- Bella said from behind me. I turned around and looked at her, she was leaning against the counter wearing my t-shirt.

"I hope you're hungry?"- I said.

"I'm starving. What time is it?"- She asked coming around and standing next to me.-"Wow, those look good."

"Thanks."- I said pulling her into my arms.-"It's almost two pm."

"Really? Wow…why did you let me sleep so late?"

"You needed it."

"You got that right…it was very tiring trying to stay away from you."- She said.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about that…"-Facing her.-"It was wrong to push you like that, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Edward. I do that to you all the time."- She said blushing.

"But I'm supposed to be the adult here."

"Edward, you need to stop that. There's no adult or teenager here; there's only Edward and Bella. So, today was my turn to be the responsible one."- She said cringe at the last words. She let out a deep breath and continued.-"I can't believe I did that! God I hate myself so much."- She said hiding her face in my chest.

"You did the right thing…although I really wish you didn't. God! I'm so tired of waiting."- I said kissing her hair.

"Me too, that's why I hate myself right now."-I lifted her chin, so she could look into my eyes.

"You were right. I would never regret taking that step, but I would probably feel bad about the reasons behind it."- I kissed her lips gently.-"Besides another more month of sexual tension between us, will only make a more intense outcome."- I said before kissing her again.

"More intense…I will probably die."- She said laughing.

"At least we would die happy."- I said and we both laughed.

It always amazed me how we were able to get through things without really fighting or hurting each other. Everything just fell down to normalcy just like nothing actually happened.

We decided not have dinner with Alice, wanting to stay alone for the rest of the day.

"Bella?"- Looking at her from behind while she another plate in the dishwasher.

"Yes?"

"You're not wearing any underwear are you?"- I said leaning my neck so I could get a better look.

"No…"She answered straighten herself up and pulling my t-shirt down, her cheeks turning red.

"Shit…you've been like that throughout lunch?"- I ask closing my eyes to control my body's reaction to this knowledge.

"Yes…I was so hungry that I just hurried downstairs."- She said like it was no big deal. But the thought of Bella wearing only my t-shirt made things to me. I walked to her predatorily and she moved back until her back hit the counter.

"Edward?"- She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes?"- I asked stopping in front of her but not touching her body. She smiles at me but doesn't move challenging me with her eyes. It made me think back to that first time I almost kiss her in the schools paper room, we had played this game then and I had won, but today I wasn't that sure.

I moved an inch closer and she leaned back smirking, we stayed like this for what seemed to be a very long time, until I finally gave in and kissed her, deep and hungrily.

"I guess I won, uh?"- She asked smiling against my lips.

"I've told you before."- I said kissing her again.-"I always win either way."- We got lost in kissing each other like we always did.

_**BPOV**_

Kissing Edward was the most wonderful thing in the world, well maybe not the most, because there were other things he did to me that were even more wonderful.

His hands went down my body into my legs and he lifted me up sitting me on the counter, I gasped when my skin made contact with it, but Edward's moving lips against mine soon distracted me.

We kissed for a long time, getting lost in the feelings we had for each other. Then after I put on some underwear and shorts, because Edward said it was too distracting, we snuggled on the couch and tried to watch a movie, but ended up making out instead. Edward only let go of me when I had to go to the bathroom, other than that we was always touching in some way.

We made plans to have lunch with his family the next day. My mom had gone away with Phil, so would be gone during Sunday. We went to bed early and talked for a long time about the mean less things, but it felt amazing just being normal again. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

The nest day we went to his parent's house for lunch, I took the chance to apologize to all of them for the way I had acted on the night of the opening, but they all said they understood and that there was nothing to forgive.

"So, have you seen the news papers?"- Alice said beaming.

"No, why?"

"We're a hit!"-Rosalie said joining us.

"What do you mean?"- I asked.

"AliRose was on every main newspaper front page, everyone is saying that the new line is amazing and that it will be a success."- Alice said.

"And…we'll be featuring in all of the most famous fashion magazines."- Rosalie added.

"That's wonderful."- I said excited, it was amazing to feel a part of something so big and important.

"So, how are things between you and Edward?"- Alice asked.

"We're fine."- I said looking to where Edward was sitting, our eyes met and he smiled at me making me sigh in contentment.-"He seems to feel the need to be close to me all the time, like his afraid I'm going to disappear."- I shared with them.

"He was freaking out, afraid that he might lose you."- Alice said

"I know, but I already told him that I'm not going anywhere."

"Things like this leave scars, you both need time to heal."- Rosalie added.

"I know, but I think we're on the right track."- I said confidently.

"Did the latest events…made you go all the way?"- Rosalie asked grinning.

"No…but this time I had to be the one to stop him, which was the hardest thing I have ever done."- I said.

The rest of the day was uneventful; we had a great time with Edward's family, and then went back to his house. For the first time I stayed there on a school night.

In the morning after a very heated shower together and an amazing breakfast, we drove to AliRose to get my car. We shared a few kisses and he left to meet Emmet on the football field.

I went upstairs to the office to kill some time and was surprised to find that Alice and Rose were already there.

"Good morning."- I said.

"Hi, Bella. Should you be in school?"- Alice asked.

"It's still early. What about you? Why are you here so early?"- I asked them.

"Well, the store opens to the public today, so we want everything to be perfect."- I could help but look at the couch, and I trembled as the memories hit me. I would never be able to look at it without cringing.

"Don't worry, that couch is going out of here today."- Rose said.

"What?"- I asked a little surprised.

"We don't think any of us would want to look at it after the other night. So we already order a new one that will be delivered this morning."- Alice said.

"Thank you."- I said.

We talked for a few more minutes before I had to leave for school.

When I got there I felt everyone's eyes on me, people were staring and whispering as I walked by.

"Hi, Bella!"- Jessica said.-"Where did you go on Saturday, I didn't see you around after the show, in fact for a moment I didn't see any of the Cullen's."- She said thoughtfully.

"We had a special meeting, to…to…celebrate."- I said.

"Wow, that sounds amazing."

"Yeah…"- Not really, considering I almost lost my boyfriend.

"You must be really happy, right. You're picture was in all of the news paper's."

"It was?"- I asked in shock and she gasped in shock.

"I can't believe you didn't see it?"- Jessica said disapprovingly.

"I was kind of busy."- She rolled her eyes.

"I really don't understand you. I would kill to be in you place, or Angela's, but neither of you give it importance."

"It's not that."- I said defensively.

"She's right."- Angela said coming to my rescue.-"We just don't freak about it like you. We have other interest in life."

"Like what?"- Jessica asked.

"Like our…I mean my boyfriend."- Angela said giving me a regretful look for almost let slide my secret boyfriend.

"You mean Ben?"- She asked surprise.-"You're not seriously considering stay with him, are you?"- Jessica said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"- Angela asked.

"Because you'll be famous now, you are the main face of AliRose's new line. You…you could get any guy you wanted."- Jessica said a little exasperated.

"Well in that case I'm a lucky girl, because I already have the guy I want."- Angela said laughing and I joined her. I loved this side of her.

At lunch time I discovered why everyone was looking at me, apparently they all envied my job and the fact that I had my picture on every news paper. Edward and the rest of the teachers joined the student body in the cafeteria. I have to confess that I had trouble swallowing my lunch, because Lauren sat next to Edward and all but sat on his lap.

"Do you need me to restrain you?"- Emmet whispered in my ear right before I left the cafeteria.

"No, I don't think it's necessary."

"What a shame that was amazing to watch."- He said grinning.

"Whatever…"- I said laughing.

My class with Edward was amazing; as usual he surprised us all with a new poem and reminded us of the date of our final exams. I didn't retain any information, because Edward looked extremely hot today and I couldn't take my eyes of him.

When I got to the office not only was the couch gone, but all the décor had change to agree with the new white couches Alice and Rose got.

After what felt like answering a thousand phone calls, e-mails, writing press releases, we set down on the new couch.

"We should celebrate."- Rose said putting down a tray with champagne and glasses.-"The sales are going crazy."- She said.

"That's great."- I said.

Rose served the champagne and we relaxed sipping the cool drink and talking.

"This is the kind of memory I want to have of this couch."- Alice said.

"Actually there some other kind I would like to have."- Rose said smiling.

"No. Remember no sex in the office."- Alice said.

"Yeah, right. Like you and Jasper never did it in here."- Rose said and Alice blushed and we all laughed.

After a while our men joined us and we order some pizza and ate on the new couch adding yet another good memory.

"Hum…I think I like this one better."- Emmet said with a wicked smile wiggling his eye brows at Rose.

"Do you guys only think about sex?"- Jasper asked.

"Pretty much."- Emmet and Rose said at the same time and we all laughed.

"So…"- Edward said after the others have left.

"So…"- I said looking at him, he was smiling at me.

"You know all this talk about making new memories on this couch, gave me some ideas."- He said moving closer to me.

"What kind of ideas?"- I said moving closer to him.

"The amazing kind."- He said moving so close to me our lips were almost touching reminding me of our first kiss, which had happened on the other couch. He licked his lips his tongue grazing my upper lip teasing me.

"Really?"- I said kneeling on the couch and forcing him to lay back, his head hit the arm of the couch, and I slowly moved on top of him, my hair falling down almost covering his face I moved it to one side so I could look at him. His hands moved to my hips caressing me.

"Hum…I like where this is going."- He said.

"Where do you think is going?"- I asked moving my lips to his barely touching him. We both smile and moved at the same time closing the distance between us.

"This is my kind of memory."- He said against my lips.-"And if it is up to me these will be the kind of memories will collect throughout our life together."- Needless to say, we did make some pretty intense memories.

The next few weeks flew by with school, work and Edward my time was pretty full, my mom and I had to schedule time to see each other, but not only because of me, she was with Phil every free moment she had.

Soon it was the last week of school and I was going nuts counting the days to finally be able with Edward, I was also going crazy trying to figure out what to give Edward for his birthday. What can you give someone who already has everything? I could only think of something I could give to him, something I knew he was desperate for and only I could give him…this was going to be perfect because Edward's birthday was two days after the last day of school.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this new chapter, if you did don't forget to review; it means a lot to me. **_

_**I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible.**_

_**I wonder what Bella is planning to give Edward? Is this it? Is it finally happening?**_


	44. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I know you all have been wondering what's happening, but my life is a little crazy right now. I'm moving into a different town so everything is a little chaotic, so I won't be able to publish for a few more weeks. Sorry!

Once everything goes back to normal I will write again.

Please be patient with me, I have every intention of finishing this story.

Thank so much for all your reviews, I can't believe it hit 600.

I hope it won't take long.

Love to all

Lisbongirl


	45. Chapter 45

_**Thank you for all you encouragement and reviews. And Thank you for your patience, the new chapter is finally here. I hope you hadn't given up on me. Sorry it took so long, but moving to a different city is a lot stressing. For you to get the picture, I moved to the new city and when got there, the house I was suppose to move to had a few problems and it is now going to some major renovations, so I had to stay at a temporary smaller apartment which doesn't have internet service. So I had to get a portable one, but it doesn't always work as fast as it should. Anyway, that was why it took me so long, and I promise that the next chapter won't as long as this one did.**_

_**Thank you again for your patience.**_

* * *

"_Soon it was the last week of school and I was going nuts counting the days to finally be able to be with Edward, I was also going crazy trying to figure out what to give Edward for his birthday. What can you give someone who already has everything? I could only think of something I could give to him, something I knew he was desperate for and only I could give him…this was going to be perfect because Edward's birthday was two days after the last day of school."_

_**EPOV**_

"No! No! No! Absolutely not!"- Bella said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But it is only a few more days."- I said trying to calm her down. She wasn't taking very well my idea of waiting another week until I would officially not be her teacher anymore.

"School ends tomorrow, and I'm not going to wait another week!"- She shouted and I had to smile. I loved this side of her, she looked so cute all serious and mad.

"Bella, please try to understand. I still have papers to correct, meetings to go to for another week, well is not even a week, five days, five more days, and by Saturday I'm all yours."

"No…"- She whined.

"Please, Bella…it's important to me."- I said pulling her against me. She let out a large breath.

"I can't believe you are asking me this."- She said with sadness.

"I'm sorry, but I want to be completely free for you and until I'm done with all of this…"

"I get it, but hate it."- She said smacking my chest.-"God! I'm really mad right now."

"Don't be mad…."- I said giving her the famous Cullen puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes and her lips lifted up in a shy smile.

"You are so going to make it up to me."- She said in defeat and I felt relief invade my body. I know it was kind of stupid to wait another week, but I wanted to be totally free for her.

"You won't regret it, I promise. I just want to be totally free, so I can spend the whole day in bed with you if I want to and not have to worry about going to work.

"Fine."- She said annoyed.

"I love you."

"Yeah…yeah…"- She said rolling her eyes and walking away from me heading for the living room. I went after her and lifted her in my arms and showed her just how much I loved her on the living room couch.

The last few weeks had been very physical for us. Something in me had changed a little after that incident at AliRose's opening because I just couldn't get enough of Bella. I needed to be close to her every second of the day, I know this seemed kind of possessive, but I was desperate to be close to her. Maybe it was the fear of losing her, or the fear of something coming between us, or maybe I was just horny as hell. According to Emmet it was the last thing mentioned, because he said that the sexual tension between us was so thick that you could almost see it surrounding us.

I guess Emmet was right, because I was more drawn to Bella than before, even at school I became a little reckless, steeling every moment I could to be with her. I don't know how many notes I forged for her, but that paper room was our little sanctuary, I would hold the best memories of that room, specially that meeting table, it's a good thing objects can't talk.

I tried my best to stay away from her especially when there were a lot of people around, like at lunch time. I never allowed myself to sit at her table, because with this new faculty ritual or whatever you can call it, I ended up at the cafeteria every day, but it was really starting to annoy me. No matter how hard I tried to avoid some students they were always sitting next to me, like Lauren. She was really getting on my nerves.

She would always find a way to sit at my table and next to me, she would try to seduce me every time, leaning into me and insinuating herself, it was disgusting. I would look at Bella once in a while to make sure she wasn't freaking out about it and later in the day when we were alone I would talk to her about this and showed her how much I wanted her, only her and that lead to some pretty heated make out sessions.

I had already given my resignation letter to the school, Principle Clapp was very disappointed about me leaving, but I explained about my plans to open my own school for gifted kids and he loved the idea. It was a relief being able to put our plans in action, well the beginning of them, but I still had a few surprises for Bella. I could hardly wait until September, Bella would turn eighteen and then we would be totally free. I would be able to take her out to dinner or a movie, or do whatever we want.

We had being doing the craziest things like make out in the janitor's closet. I smiled to myself remembering how Bella had reacted to that last Friday.

"_Want to make out with me in the janitor's closet?"- I texted her._

"_Are you insane?"- She texted back._

"_Only about you. So…do you?"- I texted back._

"_You know I do. When?"_

"_Next period?"_

"_I'll meet you there."_

_I couldn't believe we were doing this, but making out in the janitor's closet was a must for everyone in high school, so I heard, and I didn't want Bella to miss anything because she was with me. Well at least that's was what I told myself._

_I waited for the halls to be empty and walked to janitor's office and unlocked the door, which I had locked before to make sure it was free, I also had the janitor do some work in my classroom, so there wouldn't be the danger of been caught._

"_Hey."- Bella said coming in._

_I didn't give her time for any more words, pulling her to me and kissing her deep and hard, pinning her against the wall._

"_Humm…I really needed that."- I said before taking her lips again._

"_I can't believe we're doing this."- Bella said._

"_Well, it's a part of high school and I don't want you to miss anything."- Her hands went to the back of my neck and closed the little distance between us._

She was napping in my arms now; we were both lying in the couch after our little make out session. I was relieved she had finally agreed to wait those extra days. I wanted everything to be perfect, I had everything planned…we would go out for dinner in a private room and I had reserved a private Villa to spend the whole weekend loving her. It would be just perfect and my mind would be free of my obligations has her teacher.

But that wasn't all I had planned for us, Bella was going flip out when she found out, I had already talk to Renée about it. It was going to be the best summer ever…

_**BPOV**_

"Are you serious?"- Alice asked surprised.

"Yes."- I said annoyed.

"He wants to wait another week? Is he insane?"- Rosalie asked.

"He says that he wants to be totally free for me."- I said remembering our conversation from the day before.

Today had been the last of school, but it didn't have the effect I had been dream about for months.

"So and are you going to do what he asked? What about his birthday surprise?"- Alice asked smiling and my heart sank.

"I don't know anymore…God! I hate this…I have been waiting for this day for months and now I have to wait another week! And what am I going to get him for his birthday now?"- I said in desperation, covering my face with my hands.

"Bella, my dear. There is something you need to learn about men."- Alice said, sitting next to me and putting her arm around my shoulder.

"What?"- I asked puzzled.

"They don't always know, what is good for them."- Ok, now I was lost.

"Ok…"- I said showing my confusion.

"What she means is…"- Rosalie said.-"Just because Edward says it is best to wait a few more days, it doesn't mean you have too."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you already have a plan?"- Alice asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes…"

"Then why let it go to waste."- Rosalie said. My heart started to come alive with hope. Could I? Really?

"But what if he rejects me?"- I asked concerned.-"I don't know if I can handle that."

"Trust me, if you wear that lingerie we picked out, there's no way he is going to reject you."- She said with confidence.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, just because he is saying he wants to wait, it really doesn't mean he actually will."

"Right. But wouldn't I be like, deceiving him."- I said.

"Of course not, you'll be seducing him."- Alice said laughing.-"And by the way you two been acting latetly there's no way he will reject you. In fact he will be thanking you in the morning."- In my mind I believed her, but I wasn't sure if I could go through with my original plan. Would I be able to seduce him? How would he react?

"Relax, Bella."- Rosalie said.-"When Edward sees you in that lingerie he won't even remember his own name and the fact the he is still technically your teacher will be the farthest thing on his mind.

We talked for hours and they helped me come up with the perfect plan to seduce Edward, it all seemed perfect, but in the back of my mind I still had a few doubts…Would I be able to go through with all of that?

One of the advice they gave to help make the plan invincible was to make Edward crave me, so I had to cancel the plans we had made for the next two days. That way I would only be seeing Edward on his birthday dinner at his parents wearing a killer dress that Rosalie had designed especially for me.

"Now call him."- Alice said.

"He is going to be so disappointed."- I said, knowing Edward like I did, I knew he had something special prepared. Hesitantly I got my phone and dial his number.

"Hello beautiful."- Edward said answering the phone.

"Hi, Edward."

"Are you almost here?"- He asked excitedly and my heart broke.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."- I lied closing my eyes as if I was hiding from him.

"Oh…"- Was all he said.

"I have tones of work to do."- I continued and I had to remind myself that this was for a greater good or I wouldn't be able to do it.-"Sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."- He said not able to hide his disappointment.-"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."- Alice was jumping in front of me signaling me to end the call.

"Can I call you later?"- He asked with a sad voice.

"We'll talk later."- I said and Rosalie grabbed my phone and ended the call.-"Why did you do that?"- I asked her.

"Because, you were feeling too sorry for him. Weren't you?"- She asked.

"Maybe. He sounded so sad."

"You have to keep in mind the final goal."- Alice said.

"I know, I just…"- Why was this so hard? I asked myself already knowing the answer, this was killing me because I was missing him like crazy. I wasn't sure if I would be able to be two days without having Edward with me.

I took a deep breath and chanted to myself:"_It's for a greater good… It's for a greater good… It's for a greater good…"_ And that's was how I spend the next two days.

**EPOV**

To say I was disappointed with Bella's call was an understatement. I had been cooking ever since I got home from work. I cooked the perfect meal, set the perfect table, and the guest of honor didn't show up.

I called her later that night but her phone was disconnected, so I tried her home number and Renée told me she was already a sleep.

The next day we only communicated through text messages, because she was too busy to talk to me, being the last one to cancel our dinner plans again.

I was beginning to become upset. Was she mad at me? Was she having second thoughts? Was she punishing me for having to wait this extra week?

The fact was that this distance was driving me crazy, I missed her too much, after spending so much time together the last few weeks, I felt a huge void in my life when Bella was not around.

I even tried to go to the office and spend some time with her but she hadn't been there, she had gone somewhere with Alice and Rosalie.

Life sucked today and it was my birthday. Wasn't this day supposed to be special? I had to confess that I wasn't looking forward to this day, Bella had texted me this morning saying that she might not make it to my birthday dinner, so what was there to celebrate.

I was beginning to regret my decision about waiting another week; I bet that if I hadn't done that, I would have spent the last few days with Bella in my bed. Why did I have to be so responsible? God I hated myself today.

My cell rang and brought me back from my thoughts, I looked at the caller id expecting to be Bella, but it was my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Happy birthday, darling."- She greeted me.

"Thanks."

"Is everything ok? You don't sound very enthusiastic."- She knew me well.

"Everything is fine, mom, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's nothing."

"Well, you know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"Yeah mom, I do. I've been telling me that since I was old enough to understand it."

"I'm glad you know, honey, because it's true. I'm always here for you."- I kind of felt bad hearing that, because it had been a while since I had talked to her, I mean really talk. Lately I had only shared my concerns with my father, although I knew he always tell her later, but it wasn't the same. So I decided to tell her about my thoughts.

"See like I had said it's nothing."- I said concluding.

"It's natural you feel that way, Edward. You and Bella have been inseparable lately, but you have to understand that her job is very demanding."

"I know, I just miss her."- Just saying these words made my heart hurt.

"You'll see her tonight I'm sure. She won't miss your dinner for anything."

"I hope you are right."

"I know I usually am."- She said almost singing making me smile. Then she went on about the dinner and what she had plan for tonight.

I tried to keep myself busy for the next few hours, and did my best to be in a happier mood. I drove to school to deliver the rest of the papers and exams I had graded, that I was able to finish because Bella had cancel out plans for the previous two nights.

Principle Clapp was very surprised when I handed him the final grades for all my classes.

My day only got better when my phone rang and it was Bella.

"Hey beautiful."- I greeted her.

"Happy birthday!"- She said loudly.

"Thanks."

"Sorry I wasn't able to call you before, but I wanted you to know I am thinking about you."

"Are you really?"- I said not hiding my frustration.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to see you tonight."- She said animated.

"So you'll be able to make it?"- I asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."- I took a deep breath of relief.

"I miss you."- I said and she was quiet for a long time.

"I miss you too, I promise I'll make it up to you later."- My mind was immediately flooded with graphic images of how she could do that.-"Edward?"- I didn't realize my thoughts had kept me from talking.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"-She asked in a quiet sexy voice, making my body react.

"About you."- I said.

"Really?"- She said encouraging me to go on.

"I was just imagining ways you could make it up to me."

"Oh… I see."- She said almost in a whisper.

"I really miss being with you, Bella. I miss having you in my arms, kissing your lips…"

"Edward…"- She said cutting me off.-"I'm be all yours tonight, if you want."- She said before abruptly ending the call leaving me so hard it hurt. What did she mean by that? Why would I want her? I wanted her every second of the day.

A few seconds later my phone rang with a text message from Bella.

"_Sorry, Alice took my phone away from me."-_ She texted.

"_It's ok. I love you."_

"_Love you too. See you later."_

"_Looking forward too."_

"_I got you the perfect gift."-_ She texted again.

"_Really? Now I'm curious."_

"_You'll never guess what it is."-_ She teased.-_"Just be prepared for anything."- _My heart stopped and I had to think for a little bit what I was going to answer her because I could sense that she was insinuating something, I just wasn't sure about what it was.

"_I'm always prepared."-_ I texted back.

"_Good…you should be…"_

Needless to say that her words haunted me for the rest of the day, and my mind was filled with images of what she might mean. So the shower I took before getting ready for my birthday dinner took a lot longer than usual but I was feeling a lot more _relieved _afterwards.

I put on dark jeans and a white button down shirt that I knew Bella loved on me, put on some cologne and was on my way to see my girl and my family of course.

When I got to my parents house, I was greeted by my father at the door.

"Happy birthday son."- He said.

"Thanks dad. How was your day?"

"Tiring, I've been studying this new case, in fact I would like to talk to you about it later, to get your opinion. I know you don't like blood but maybe your extensive knowledge on anatomy might give you a different perspective than mine."

"Sure any time, dad."

"Edward!"- Alice shouted from inside the house and walking towards me.-"Happy birthday."

"Thanks little sister."- I said hugging her.

"Did you have a good day?"- She asked.

"It could have been better if you hadn't kept Bella from me the last few days."- I said and she stuck her tongue out to me.

"It was for your own good."- She said.-"In fact you'll be thanking me later."- She said laughing in a way that told me she was hiding something.

I was about to ask her what she mean by that, when Emmet's iron grip stopped me.

"Happy birthday bro."- He said.

"Thanks man."

"So any plans for tonight?"- He said waggling his eye brows.

"Yeah…that's why we're all here."- I said.

"No, I meant for after dinner. You know with Bella, I mean school is finally over."- He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh…we decided to wait until I'm done with all the meetings."-I said and he punched my shoulder.

"Are you insane? What the hell are you waiting for? I really don't get you…I mean I got all that about you being her teacher and all but school was over two days ago, this week it's just a technicality, man."

"I just…"

"Edward!"- He said grabbing me by the shoulders.-"Take a deep breath. Go on do it!"- So I did just to get rid of him.-"Now use that genius brain of yours and think about what would be the best birthday gift you could give yourself? What is the thing you want the most right now?"- Bella, Bella, Bella, was all that I could think about.-"For once put yourself first, bro. Don't over think things, just go for it. Just enjoy life."- Than he burst into laughing.-"Wow, that was heavy, I guess I'm not as drunk as I thought."

"You're hopeless."- I said and we both laughed.

I felt her presence even before I heard her voice greeting my father at the door, my heart started to bit faster and went into a immediately stop when my eyes landed on her, my mouth might have dropped to the floor. She looked steaming hot.

"Wow!"- Emmet said.-"Edward, look how hot she looks, and she is all yours, just waiting…don't wait any longer."

I didn't even fully acknowledged what he was saying, because all I could see was Bella and that hot, tight, dark blue dress. It had an asymmetrical hem, with one side going almost to her feet and the other way over her knee. As she turned around to greet my mom I saw that the dress was backless leaving her pale silky skin completely exposed, with only a shred of tissue that united with the front but that left the skin under left breast partially exposed. The top was so tight that it seam glued to her body showing all of her curvy breast. And she was wearing these amazing heels that made her exposed leg look miles long. And her hair looked amazing falling in waves around her beautiful face.

She turned and when our eyes met she smiled and started to walk to me, it felt like she was walking in slow motion.

"Hey."- She said blushing. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"I think he means he is happy to see you."- Emmet said.-"Yeah…by the movement on his crotch, he is definitely happy to see you."- That was enough to snap me out of my trance.

I looked at Bella, who was blushing ever harder now, and smiled.

"Wow, Bella. You look so…"

"Hot!"- Rosalie said interrupting. And for a second I hated the fact that we were not alone. Well maybe it was better that way or I would be ripping that dress for her body and...shit, shit…

"That's not the kind of thought you should be having right now."- Jasper's voice sounded next to me.

"Uh? How do you…"- I asked dazed and he just smiled and took Alice and Rose leaving Bella and I alone.

"So did you have a good day?"- She asked.

"No, missed you all day."- I said pulling her to me, and drowning in her scent. She caressed my cheek and gently kissed my lips.

"Happy birthday, Edward."- But I needed more, I needed to kiss her again, to explore all the skin that was exposed by her sexy dress, but before I got the chance Alice came and took her away.

That's how all of the night went, with me trying to get Bella all to myself and my family always getting in the way. They always managed to stop me from kissing her or every time I tried to take Bella into another part of the house, someone always got in the way. It was really starting to annoy me, so I went outside to get some air and try to calm down.

"There you are."- Bella said joining me by the pool. She stopped in front of me, caressed my cheek and smiled.-"I've been looking for you. What are you doing here, birthday boy?"

"Trying to avoid being rude to my family."- I said and took her hands in mine; taking one to my lips and kissing it softly, the contact with her skin calmed me immediately. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care.

"Why do you think you're going to be rude to your family?"- She asked smiling.

"They're always steeling you away from me. I miss being with you"- I complaint pathetically and she laughed.

"Hey…"- She said cupping my face.-"I'm here for you, only you."- All the need I had been holding back during the night and the last couple of days, hit me all at once and I pulled her to me, crashing her lips with mine in a deep, heated kiss. My hands got greedy and started to roam all over her exposed skin.

"I've missed this…God how, I missed this…"- I said between kisses. But soon our moment was cut off by my mom's voice calling us to go back inside so I could open my presents. In that moment, Emmet's words came to my mind.-_"What would be the best birthday gift you could give yourself? What is the thing you want the most right now?"_

"Spend the night with me."- The words came out of my mind before I had time to think them through. Bella smiled, kissed my cheek and my jaw and moved up to my ear.

"I was planning on it."- She whispered before nibbling on my ear lobe.-"In fact…that is part of my gift to you."- She said and left, leaving me out of breath and with my heart speeding like crazy.

I joined my family inside, and as was usual in my family, we all sat around in the living room and one at a time gave me their presents. My parents were first and gave me check with a huge amount of money as a contribution for the school I was going to built.

"Thanks, this is too much."- I said overwhelmed.

"Don't be silly. That is for your future and we want to be a part of it."- My mom said.

Alice and Jasper were next, as usual Alice gave me a bunch of costume made new clothes, and they also gave me a check for my project. Emmet and Rose were next. She handed me an envelope with a check and Emmet gave me a very elegant wrapped box. I looked at him suspiciously, because Emmet's presents were usually very…creative. He just smiled at me in a way that made me open the box very slowly and just peeked inside, and my mouth dropped.

"That's for later, in case you fallow my advice."- He said winking at me.

"What is it?"- My mom asked and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"It's private."- Emmet said in my defense and I quickly put away the elegant box filled with all kind of condoms.

After an awkward silence, Bella handed me a big wrapped gift. I looked at her excided wondering what it could be. She said part of my gift was spending the night with me, could this be sexy lingerie for her? Hum…I would like that, but Bella would never give me something like that in front of my family. Hum…that made my mind go to the later, when Bella would be all to myself and…

"Aren't you going to open it?"- Bella asked a little insecure and snapping me out of my thoughts that were only going in one direction, towards Bella, alone with me in my house, in my bed, hum…naked in my bed, no with a sexy lingerie in my bed.-"Edward?"- She said, putting her hand on my arm to calm me down. I took a deep breath, I really need to calm myself down or else I'll would lose control over my mind and ruin the night for everyone going into my usual episodes. I shook my head to clear my mind and focused on the beautiful present in front of me.

I opened it carefully, and inside there was a photo album, on the cover there were our names inscribed in the most beautiful calligraphy. I turned the page and inside there was a message from Bella that read:

"_I hope this will be the first of many albums we'll make throughout our life together, because I can't imagine my life without you. One day when our kids (notice I wrote kids, but don't get to excided, I mean two, maybe three) are old enough we can tell them our story so that they can believe that love can go beyond social differences, races and age._

_I'm looking forward to start that future with you, maybe we can start tonight…"_

_I love you_

_Bella_

I was completely overwhelmed, and they pages were full of pictures of us, mostly from the trip we took on spring break. This was the perfect gift, not the album itself but what it represented. The promise or our life together, a life I was also looking forward to start.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed this little childish side of Edward and that you weren't very disappointed with him for wanting to wait another week. But do not lose your hope because Bella as a plan up her sleeve…Will Bella be able to give to Edward his special gift? Is it finally going to happened? Or is Edward going to ask Bella to wait a few more days?**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, you are amazing. **_

_**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It was kind of difficult to write since English is not my first language, and it is kind of hard to put that kind of feeling into words.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"There's no need for that Alice. I'm perfectly capable of doing my own hair."- I said defensively.

"Bah…you are going and I don't want to hear another word, and not just the hair, you're getting the whole treatment for head to toe."

"But…"

"But nothing."- Rose said.-"This is going to be a very special night for you. A night you will remember for the rest of your life. You have to look perfect, to feel perfect."- Rose said.

Losing the battle I went to the very expensive saloon to get "the whole treatment". They pulled, poked, scrubbed, waxed, and polished every inch of my body. It was like going into a car wash, I just lay and was turned according to whatever they were doing to me, but when they were finished I really was feeling perfect.

I went home to get changed, the house was empty since my mom was on another date with her Phil, their relationship was getting more serious, and I wondered when they would take the next step. By next step I mean move in together, my mom always said she was never, ever getting married again, but I never, ever had seen her this happy, so I wondered if Phil actually propose to her, if she would said yes.

I put on my dress carefully not to destroy all the work that had been done to my hair, it was a difficult task because the top of my dress was really tight. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked really hot, and I mean really hot, like a movie star. The dress was extremely sexy, not leaving anything to the imagination, thinking better, it was actually the opposite, because it exposed my skin at the right places, definitely making any imagination work over time.

The overnight bag I had prepared was on top of my bed, I opened it and looked at the lingerie, Alice and Rose had given me. It exposed even more skin, it was the kind of thing I never imagined using. But I was determined, I wasn't going to wait another day, I wanted Edward inside me tonight, even if I had to resort to this kind of thing. I took a deep breath closed the bad, and went downstairs. I left my mom a note and soon I was on my way to one of the most important nights of my life.

As I drove to Edward's parents house, I looked at the wrapped present I had gotten Edward, I spent days thinking about the perfect gift for him, one I could actually give him in front of his family. I thought and thought but nothing came to my mind, until I was shopping with my mom and walked by this window and saw it. It was the perfect gift.

Edward had given me a digital camera on our road trip, so now I was getting him a photo album, our first photo album, where we could show our friends and family, maybe even our kids someday, how it all started. It was perfect. I had our names imprinted on the cover and asked Jasper to help with the photos.

Of course my next problem was what message I should write down. I wanted something significant, something that would show my love for him. It took me two weeks and about two trees of ruined paper but I finally did it.

When I got to Edward's parents, I was greeted by Carlisle, who looked me from head to toe and smiled in a way that made me wondered if he knew about my plans for tonight.

"Bella!"- Esme said involving me in a tight embrace.-"It so good to see you."

"Thanks, it's good to see you too."

"Wow, you look amazing."- And to my mortification, she whispered in my ear.-"I don't think you'll have a problem convincing Edward tonight."- I looked at her, turning two shades of red.-"Hey, there are no secrets between the Cullen women, my dear. That's what makes us so close."- She said and surprisingly I felt better.

I was soon distracted when I saw Edward, he looked gorgeous in a white button down shirt, the look on his face when he saw me was priceless. He couldn't even speak, and that made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

Apparently all of Edward's family was informed of my plan to seduce him tonight, because they wouldn't let him be alone with me and that was beginning to upset him.

"We need to cut him some slack." Jasper said after Edward went outside.-"He hasn't seen Bella in two days."

"Yeah, and she looks really hot."- Emmet said like I wasn't even in the room.-"He is probably having a _hard_ time, being so close to her."- He continued.

"You know, I'm right here."- I said waving my hands like a crazy person, hoping that someone would acknowledge me.

"You can't over do it, or he might get into one of his episodes."- Carlisle said.

"That would be terrible."- Esme said.

"You know, I'm just going to check on him."- I said going outside, it was not like they were actually talking to me.

I found Edward, sitting by the pool, I watched him for a few minutes, he looked so beautiful and thoughtful. The way he ended up kissing me showed me that my mission might be a lot easier than I thought. His lips were hungry for mine, just as mine were hungry for his. The last couple of days had been a nightmare.

I remembered Edward's disappointed voice and that was why I started to text him, because I couldn't bare to hear is voice and stay away from him.

But we were here now, and his lips were on mine and his hands were all over my body. I really wanted this dinner to be over soon. Esme interrupted us just when things were starting to get good. And before we went inside Edward asked me to spend the night with him, I almost jumped him right there, but I needed to be patient and play my cards right, if I wanted to give him my V-Card tonight.

I felt kind of strange when Edward was receiving his gifts, this was definitely different from the way Renée and I celebrated our birthdays. All those checks were all seven digits long, at first I thought it was kind of weird to give someone money, but this was for Edward's project, well actually for our project, for our future and they wanted to be a part of that and that was the sweetest thing.

The look on Edward's face told me he loved my gift, the love I saw in his eyes overwhelmed me, and for a few minutes we just sat there staring at each other, sharing silent promises of love and of a happy future together.

"Well, this was nice, but we need to go."- Edward said suddenly getting up and extending his hand to me. I looked around the room and everyone was smiling knowingly.-"Thank you for a wonderful night."- He said as Esme and Carlisle got up and walked us to the door, I turned around to say goodbye and Alice mouthed "good luck" and signaled me to call her in the morning.

The minute we were out the door, I started to get nervous, my heart was speeding and my hands were getting sweaty.

"We can leave you car here, and stop by in the morning to get it."- Edward said, and I looked at him, considering my options. What if my plan didn't work out? Would I be able to spend the night with him? Or would I be to hurt and want to leave?

"It's ok, I'll drive it to your house."- I said, better safe than sorrow, that's what grandma Swan used to say.

"Ok, if you prefer it that way."- He said a little disappointed.

"I'll race you there."- I said happily trying to light up the atmosphere.

"You don't stand a chance."- He said smiling.-"In fact, I'll even give you a head start."- He said playfully.

"Prepare to eat my dust."- I said getting in my car and starting the engine and he laughed.

We didn't actually race, but he did try to overtake my car, which I didn't let him.

"I won, I won."- I said getting out of the car and jumping up and down. He just leaned against his car and looked at me smiling.-"What?"- I asked.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight?"- He said, extending his hand to me so I would join him. I took his hand and he gently pulled me to him, he caressed my cheek and moved his lips closer to mine, but stopped abruptly. I moved back and looked at him confused.-"I was just testing to see, if any of my family members would pop out of the trunk to stop me."- He said looking around and I had to laugh. He then started to move closer to me, only to stop again.-"Anyone out there? I'm going to kiss my girlfriend."- He said smiling.

"Will you just kiss me already?"- I said smacking him in the shoulder.

"Needy much?"- He said with his lips barely touch mine.

"You have no idea."- I said closing the distance between us.

"I think it safe to say that we're finally alone."- He said pulling away.-"I've kissed you for six minutes and forty seconds and no one took you away from me."- He said grinning.

"Maybe they're hiding inside; we should go in and kiss again as a test of course, just to be safe."- He laughed.

He got my bag and his gifts and we walked hand in hand inside. Once we were inside he dropped everything on the floor and pinned me against the wall kissing me passionately.

"Yeah, we are finally alone."- He said smiling against my lips.-"I really missed you these couple of days."- My heart broke and I couldn't even look hi in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."- Was all I said.

"Were you mad at me?"- He asked lifted my face so I would look at him.

"No."

"Disappointed?"

"Can we just enjoy the fact that we are here, and alone at last?"- I said trying to dismiss the conversation. I didn't want to lie to him, but I wasn't ready to share my evil little plan with him.

"Thank you for the album, I loved it."- He said lovingly.

"Really? Because I wasn't sure about what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything, all I want is you."

"That's good to know."- I said kissing him again and wishing it was true or this would become the most embarrassing night of my life. When we pulled away, my eyes were drawn to the floor and to Emmet's present that was now open and had spilled what seem to be dozens of different kind of condoms.-"Is that Emmet's present?"- I asked.

Edward looked down and immediately picked the box and its contents very quickly.

"Sorry about that."- He said embarrassed.-"You know how Emmet is."

"Well, I think that's a great gift."- I said trying to sound seductive.

"You do?"- He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, that way we'll be prepared, for…whenever…you know…for next week."- I said, so much for being seductive. I felt like kicking my own butt.

"You don't think giving your brother a box filled with condoms is strange?"- He asked studying me.

"Honestly, in my world, it's a lot stranger to give seven digits checks, it completely surreal."- I said and he laughed.

"I guess you're right. What do people usual give each other in your world?"- He asked sitting on his couch.

"Well, do you mean normal people or my world? As in Renée and I?"

"Is there a difference?"- He asked amused.

"Of course. My mom has a very active and strange imagination sometimes."

"What was the strangest thing she ever gave you?"- He asked trying not to laugh.

"Hum…she gave me a vibrator when I turned sixteen."- I said and Edward's face turned pale.

"She did what?"- He asked in shock and I had to laugh.

"She just wanted me to become acquainted to the shape and size of the male's anatomy."-He looked at me for a long time.

"Did you ever use it?"- He asked with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"No. I saved it and gave it back to her for Christmas."- He let out what sounded like a breath of relief? Or maybe it was a silent laugh-"Speaking of gifts…I still have one more gift for you."- I said taking the opportunity.

"You do?"- He asked surprised.

"Yes. But I want to give to you upstairs…in your bedroom, maybe even in your bed…"- I whispered in his ear and he growled.

"I like the sound of that…"- He said taking my lips in a slow, deep kiss. His hands came up the hem of my dress, caressing my legs.-"I can't wait to take you out of this dress…"- I would love that, if I didn't have something even more sexy I my bag.

"Would you mind if freshen up first a little bit?"- I asked against his lips.-"I promise it will be worth it."- He kissed me again, more hungrily.

"Do you really have to? I've been fantasizing all night about taking that dress away from your body."

"Just trust me on this, ok?"

"Fine."- He whined.

"Just give me about ten minutes."- I said getting up from his lap.

"That long?"- He said with a fake panicked look on his face.

"Silly, birthday boy."- I said seductively.

I got my overnight bag an went upstairs, I closed the bedroom door and walked into the bathroom.

"You can do this, Bella!"- I said looking at myself in the mirror.

My hands were shaking as I took of my dress and put on the sexy lingerie. It had two pieces it was a baby doll kind of thing, all lace and silk. It had a bow on the front, that held the whole piece together, which I thought it was appropriate since, I was the present.

I gave myself a look in the mirror and I didn't recognized myself. I looked like a Victoria Secrets model, well kind off anyway.

I sat on the bed and waited for the man I loved, hoping this would become the best night of my life.

_**EPOV**_

I sat on the couch with an aching crotch. Bella was driving me insane tonight, maybe it was that dress, maybe it was me. Maybe Emmet was right, or maybe I was just really tired of waiting, which stupidly was my own fault.

_Next week._ Those words echoed in my mind together with Emmet's words from earlier, actually I think they were having a battle for dominance. _Next week vs tonight._ It was the fight of a life time; I could imagine the ring and the crowds cheering.

Looking at Bella in that amazing dress, made me cheer for tonight to win. What was stopping me anyway? Were social principles that important? Would it be that wrong to put my wishes over what was socially accepted? Would three more days make any difference? Or was I just being stupid?

I looked through my mind, catching a glimpse at the present round of the fight I was presently having in my mine, apparently _next week_ just punch _tonight_ right in the stomach. My God! I was going mad.

I had a IQ of 199 and here I was imagining a boxing match. I shook my head trying to get some order in my genius brain and thought about what was really keeping me from Bella.

Here I was, on my birthday, and the thing I wanted the most was right in front of me, actually she was upstairs now, waiting for me. In that moment I wanted to punch myself in the face for being so stupid. I had wanted to do the right thing for everyone and ended up neglecting the most important people in the process, Bella and I. She had made perfectly clear that she was ready, so why was I being so stupid. Three days weren't going to change anything. We loved each other so this next step was only natural. I wanted her to be mine and I wanted it tonight. We both deserved it, there was no need to wait anymore. Emmet was right, I needed to stop over thinking things and start to live my life.

There was no need a fancy hotel or anything like that. We just needed each other. And the fact that it was my birthday only made better, because I would always remember this special night.

I got up and in my mind I saw _tonight_ raising its arms in victory while _next week_ was unconscious on the floor. I almost ran upstairs, with my heart racing.

I stopped at the door and slowly opened it, Bella was sitting on my bed and my heart stopped when I saw her. She was wearing this amazing looking lingerie.

"Surprise."- She said shyly getting up nervously. Allowing me to see what she was wearing. It was a dark blue baby doll, the top was lace and made her breast look even more delicious, the rest was silk and open in the front allowing me see her flat stomach and some really small lace panties, and there was a bow that by the look of it kept everything together.

"Bella…"- was all that came out of my mouth. I wanted to say so many things but nothing came out in the presence of this sexy goddess.

"Edward, I….I…"- She said twisting her fingers nervously.

"I don't want to wait anymore."- We both said at the same time. And that's when I realized the scene before me. There was no gift. She was my gift, she was giving herself to me.

"You don't want to wait anymore?"- She asked surprise.

"No."

"Wow, I guess the lingerie really work, ugh?"- I smiled at her and took her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry, you felt the need to dress like this to change my mind."

"You don't like it?"- She asked confused.

"I love it, more than I can say. And please wear this kind of thing anytime you want."- I said caressing her cheek.-"I'm sorry for being so stupid about this whole thing. I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"Sh…it's ok."- She said putting her finger on my lips.-"We are here now…"

"Yes we are…"- I said looking into her eyes.-"Are you really ready for this?"- I asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Definitely."- I said kissing her softly on the lips.-"Are you nervous?"- I asked between kisses.

"Yes…No, I trust you completely."- She said looking into my eyes.

_**BPOV**_

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! This was really happening, Edward didn't want to wait anymore, he was going to make love to me.

Slowly and with trembling hands I started to unbutton his shirt, I gently kissed his perfect chest making him groan with pleasure. Once his shirt was on the floor I moved to his belt, and I slowly unbuckled his jeans, which he removed along with his socks, leaving him with only his boxers.

He caressed my cheek and his lips kissed mine, he moved us back so that we would lay on the bed.

"So beautiful."- He whispered in my ear.-"I love you so much…"- He then kissed along the line of my neck making me writhe beneath him in anticipation.

"So…what will happen if I pull this?"- He asked playfully, pointing to the bow on the front of my lingerie.

"Why don't you try and see what happens."- I said and he slowly pulled the fabric with his teeth and it just fell open.

"Hum…the best present ever."- He said against my lips. It wasn't the first time we had been like this, but today everything felt new, more intense, maybe because we both knew we would be going all the way.

My hands came up to the back of his neck and I pulled him to me.

"I'm all yours now…"- I whispered and he smiled.

He took my hands in his and moved them to the side of my face, and then he started to kiss down my body at an agonizing slow pace. He stopped at my breast, licking and sucking gently on them, making me wetter than ever. He kept moving down lighting me on fire, he stopped just over my lace panties and winked at me.

"I love this, but…they need to go."- He took my panties of very slowly and then spread my legs, he kissed the inside of thighs until he got to where I wanted him the most. When his tongue touched my centre I almost lost it. God! The sensation made me lose track of my limbs and propriety and language and thought.

"Oh, Edward. God! That feels so good."- But just I was about to reach my climax; he stopped and moved up my body leaving a trail of kisses. -"No, please don't stop."- I unashamedly begged.

"Be patient, my love."- He said against my ear.-"I just need you to be ready for me."- He kissed me again and his fingers move down to take his tongue's place.-"Shit, Bella, you so wet for me…"- He said against my ear.-"If it get too painfully, you need to let me know, ok?"- He asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Ok."- I said, my heart starting to beat faster knowing he was about to enter me. He reached to the side of the bed to get a condom, I didn't notice it was there.-"Don't…"- I said.

"What?"

"I'm on the pill, you don't have to do that…"- I said and he looked at me for what seemed to be a very long time.

"Are you sure?"- He asked.

"Yes, I don't want anything between us, I want to feel all of you."- I said and he kissed me deeply.

He moved his body down and I felt him at my entrance, both of us were breathing heavy, he locked eyes with mine and I felt as he slowly moved inside me. I hissed at the sensation a mix of pleasure and pain.

"You feel so good, Bella."- He said between breaths. He kept moving slowly, stretching me until he finally stopped when he was met with resistance.-"I love you so much…"- He said against my lips. His fingers then started to caress me again and the sensation was overwhelming, and then he thrust hard into me once making my gasp with pain.-"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."- He said against my lips. He kissed me gently and kept saying words of love. Once the initial shock was gone, it didn't fill too bad, just a little sore.

"I'm fine."- I said caressing his cheek.

"Are you sure?"-He asked.-"We can stop if you want."

"Just make love to me."- I said kissing him, and he started to move again, very gently at first until I was the one who asked for more. I let his love engulf me, his body bringing mine to life with every thrust, stroke and caress and soon we were both lost in each other. Body and soul finally united, it was better than I ever imagined. He was so gentle and sweet, making me love him even more.

I felt we were melting into each other, I couldn't tell where he ended and where I begun, we were one, one heart, one soul one body.

* * *

_**So did you liked it? I really hope so.**_

_**I'll try and post the next chapter soon…**_

_**Don't forget to review…it means a lot to me when you do.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hi, everyone.**_

_**I'm sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter, but my life is still kind of crazy. My house is still not ready, and I'm going insane.**_

_**Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews. You are awesome!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.!**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Was it possible to go heaven without dying? Because the kind of happiness I was feeling could only be a heavenly feeling and the angel lying next to me, was prove of that. The smile on her face told me she was feeling the same way.

I had been so afraid of hurting her; it didn't take a genius to know that a first time for a woman could be a hurtful thing. I was as gently and thoughtful as I possibly could have, which was a hard thing to do, considering what I was feeling, and the way my body was reacting to her. In conclusion, it had been worth waiting for, and perfect enough not to wait anymore. Our bodies had been finally united, marking the beginning of our life together, from now on there would be any barriers between us, and we were as one.

"Hey…"- Bella said looking shyly at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"- I asked kissing the tip of her nose.

"I was about to start to sing that song, what's it called, you know that one that goes like _"Heaven, I'm in heaven…"-_ She sang and I had to laugh.

"You know what would make everything even more heavenly?"- I asked.

"A second round?"- She asked blushing and I admit I was bit excited about make love to her again, but she was probably sore, and I had another idea.

"Hum…I'll keep that in mind for later. But I was thinking about a hot bath."- I had gone to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean Bella and I had started a bath for us.

"Oh…"- She said a little disappointed.

I lifted her in my arms and took her to the bathroom; the bathtub had the perfect amount of water to cover both of us. Having a genius brain came in handy sometimes, because I easily calculated the amount of time it would take to get to this point, so it would be perfect when we got here.

We sat in the bathtub, her back to my chest, our hands playing together, and just enjoying the feeling of what had finally happened between us.

"Thank you."- She said.

"For what?"- I asked.

"For being so gentle with me."- She said turning her head so she could look at me.

"No, thank you for waiting, for allowing me to be the first one to show you how to love someone."- I said kissing her gently on the lips.

"Not the first one, the only one."- She said against my lips, and my heart swelled with happiness knowing this amazing girl was going to be mine, only mine. That thought arouse a very possessive feeling inside me.

"Hum…I guess you're ready for round two, after all."- She said. Well, what can I say, that thought arouse more than feelings.

"Are you sure?"- I asked, not wanting to put my eagerness over her wellbeing.

"Yes."- She said turning around and straddling me.-"I want you inside of me again."- She whispered in my ear.

"You are my life now, Bella."

"I love you…"- She said smiling, just before we got lost in each other again.

We made love for the second time, and it was even better than the first time, because we both knew what to expect. It was mesmerizing watching the way she moved on top of me, the way her hair fell back when she arched her back, the way her skin felt under my touch, the way her skin tasted on my lips and the way she cried out my name when she came undone, twice.

After our bath, we dried each other and went downstairs to raid the kitchen, after that we went to bed and talked for a while, until she started to tease me again and I started to tickle her, and then to kiss her, and round three came, leaving us satisfied and exhausted.

I woke to an annoying sound that I couldn't place, I started to move and my senses were assaulted by a familiar wonderful scent. Hum…Bella…in my arms. She moved back against me and I started to kiss her naked shoulders.

"Good morning beautiful."- I said and gently bit the skin of her shoulders.

"Hum...what a wonderful way to wake up."- She said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?"- I asked a little concerned.

"Happy."

"That's good to know."- I whispered in her ear and then nibbled at her ear lobe.

"Humm, that feels so good…"- She breathed.

The annoying sound continued in the back ground, but it was soon forgotten when we got lost in each other. We rolled on the bed and kissed for a long time. We didn't go any further because she probably needed some recovering time.

"What's that sound?"- She asked when we pulled away to breath.

"I don't know and I don't care."- I said pulling her to me again.

"It's starting to really annoy me."- She said and that was when my brain actually started to function again and I acknowledge what that sound was.

"Shit! I'm late."- I said looking at the alarm clock.

"What?"- She asked confused.

"That sound is probably my cell phone; I had a meeting at work today. I should have been there almost an hour ago."- I said.

"Ah…no…you can't leave."- She said straddling me.

"Bella, I would love to stay, but…"

"But nothing…"- She said putting her hand on top of my mouth.-"Call in sick, and spend the day in bed with me."- She said seriously.

"Are serious?"- I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. I'm sure they can survive with you."- She said kneeling on the bed.

"I don't know…"- My train of thought abruptly stopped when Bella started to kiss my chest gently and then moving down on me.-"Bella…I should…"- God… she was making feel so good.

"Stay with me."- She said before taking me in her mouth again.

"Hum…you do realize you're corrupting me."- I said out of breath and she laughed.

"You're the one who corrupted me last night."- She said smirking.-"More than once if I recall…"

Needless to say that I called in sick and spend the day in bed with Bella, it was amazing the kind of power she had over me. But I didn't mind, she owned me, and I was happy about it.

_**BPOV**_

I was a mess. All I could think about was sex with Edward; it was like I had this knew side of me that had been dormant for a long time, but was now awake and it controlled my every thought, my every move. Or maybe it was my teenage hormones, the truth was, I just could get enough of him.

Even at work I couldn't concentrate on anything, Alice and Rose had to keep bringing me out of my day dreams. Of course the minute I walked in the door, after my sick day in bed with Edward they assaulted me with questions, wanting to know everything and to give a bunch of advice on how to please him.

Edward was finally done with all the work and was officially not my teacher anymore. To celebrate the fact he took me to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Phoenix, we dined in a private room. Then he drove me to the most expensive hotel in town, where he had reserved a private Villa, with private Jacuzzi and two patios. It had 900 square foot it was called Honeymoon Villa. The villa had a living room, a huge master bedroom with a gas-burning fireplace and beautiful master bathroom with claw-footed soaking bathtub and large walk-in shower. A four-post canopy bed draped in lush fabrics and it was surrounded by hand-painted Spanish furnishings.

"This is beautiful."- I said, when we walked through the door.

"It's nothing compared to you."- He said pulling me close to him.

"This must cost a fortune."- I said and he looked at me very serious.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about the money. You're worth everything; I would give all of what I have to be with you."- He said cupping my face.

"You could have lost a lot if…"- His lips crashed mine cutting me off.

"It's all over now, well part of it anyway. I'm officially unemployed, so let's not talk about that, let's just enjoy our time here, ok?"- He said before taking my lips again.

"So…how long ago had you planed this weekend?"- I asked when we were relaxing on the Jacuzzi.

"About a month ago."- He said a little embarrassed.

"So, was this the place where you had planned to make love to me for the first time?"- I asked moving towards him.

"Maybe…"- He said smiling.

"Well, it would have been beautiful, but I'm happy we didn't wait."- I said straddling him.

"I'm happy too."- He said kissing me.

"I can tell."- I whispered in his ear, feeling the way he was reacting to me.

"Can't you?"- He said smirking.

"Yeap…"- I said nibbling on his neck and he groaned with pleasure.-"Edward?"- I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?"- He answered with his lips against my neck, his hands moving down and cupping my butt, pulling me against him, igniting the most intense feelings of want and lust.

"I...want…you…now!"- I said kissing him in between kisses.

I could now add to my growing sex experience, making love on the Jacuzzi. I had an extensive list of things I wanted to experiment with Edward and this weekend was perfect for that.

"Wow…that was just…"- I said panting after discovering the difference between making love and having sex, pure raw animalist sex.

"Mind blowing?"- Edward said breathlessly.

"Yeah…wow…I could get use to this…being with you every second of the day…"- I said dreamily.

"Really?"- He asked amused and pulling me closer to him.

"Oh yeah…"- I said and he laughed.

"You could do that if you wanted?"- He said looking deep into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"- I asked.

"Well, you could move in with me?"- He asked nervously.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've told you before; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want you to be the first thing I see, I want you in my bed every night so I can show just how much I love, and how much I need you."- It was very tempting, but what about my mom? I couldn't just leave her and I still had one more year of high school.

"I don't Edward? What about my mom? And school?"

"You could always talk to her about it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a bit more privacy to be with Phil?"- He argued.-"And as for school, you'll turn eighteen on the first week of your senior year and then we won't need to hide anymore."

"But people will still talk about it."- I said.

"So? People always talk, it won't make any difference."

"I don't know…"- He caressed my cheek and kissed my lips gently.

"Just think about it."- He said before kissing me again.

"I will."

"Good. That's all I'm asking."- He said smiling.-"I almost forgot, I have a gift for you."- He said getting out of the bed and giving me a wonderful view of is amazing butt.

He came back to bed and sat down, extending me a beautiful wrapped rectangular box.

"Edward you didn't have to."- I complained.

"I know, but I wanted to, and for your information, it's for the both of us."- He said smiling.

I opened the box and inside there was a white elegant envelop, I took it out and opened it. Inside there were two plane tickets to Paris, for me and Edward, and there was also an itinerary, and according to it we would be spending the next two months traveling around Europe. I was speechless.

"Well…"- He said studying my face.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. But what about my mom?"

"I already talked to her and she talked to your father, and after a very long conversation with your mother he agreed to let you go."- I gasped in surprise.

"Really? But what about work?"- I asked.

"It's already taken care of. As you know Alice and Rose are going to get married in France, so they already plan to be out of the office for the same amount of time. And the New York office will be in charge for the Phoenix store for that period of time."

"Wow, you really thought this through."- I said looking at him.

"I'm a planner."- He said shrugging his shoulders, like it was nothing important. He was just amazing like that.-"So, will you go with me?"

"Of course. I would go with you to the ends of the earth."- I said before kissing him.

"That could be arranged, but I would have to some calculations…"

"Edward?"- I said cutting him of.

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."- I said.

"Well, that can be arranged too."- He said before taking my lips.

We order dinner from room service and talked about the trip we were going to make. I still couldn't believe I was going to Europe. I had always dreamed of going there, and doing it with Edward was an added bonus.

When the time came to go back home it was very hard to do, but I needed to spend some time with my mom before my trip.

The house was quiet, which meant Renée wasn't home yet, so I went upstairs to my room to unpack. After about an hour I went downstairs to get something to eat and my mom walked in the room, she looked extremely happy.

"Honey, you're home."- She said walking to me and hugging me tight. I missed her.

"Hi, mom. How was your weekend?"- I asked and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch.

"Bella, you're not going to believe what happened?"- The minute I heard those words my heart stopped, because with my mom, they usually meant something insane.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."- I said cringing.

"Stopped it."- She said smacking lightly in the arm.-"It's a good thing, no, an amazing thing."- She said glowing.

"Ok? Bring it on."

"Phil proposed to me."- She said and my mouth dropped.

"Proposed, like in marriage?"- I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?"- She said.

"I don't know, is it?"- I was shocked to say the least. My mom always said she would never get married again but looking at the way her eyes were shining I guessed she changed her mind.

"Yes, honey. I love him so much."- She said holding my hands.-"But I haven't said yes yet. I wanted to talk to you first, because if you don't want me to, I'll say no."- She said looking deep into my eyes.-"You always come first."

"Do you want to marry him?"- I asked.

"Yes, Bella. I know I've said bad things about marriage, but this time is different, he completes me in a away, your father never did."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, more than I've ever been about anything."

"In that case you should say yes, I'm not going to be the one to ruin you happiness."

"Really?"

"Of course, mom. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, thank you honey."- She said hugging me.

"You're welcome."- I said smiling.

"Ok, I'm going to ask him to come in, because he is waiting outside, with my ring."- She said getting up.

Wow, I never thought this would happen. My mom was getting married again, looking at the way she was smiling I knew she was doing the right thing.

Phil came inside with a bottle of champagne and my mother's ring, which it was very beautiful. We celebrated and talked for a while, and Phil reassured me how much he loved my mom and how his only wish was to make her happy. They told me about their plans to get married in the beginning of September.

_**EPOV**_

My house seemed empty without Bella, everything seemed so much sadder without her presence. I really wanted her to be here with me, to live here with me.

She hadn't said yes to moving in, and I hoped she would very soon. We were meant to be with each other, so why wait, when we could start our live together now?

We would be spending the whole summer together, I was going to take around Europe, to show her the places I like the best, to take to eat at my favorite restaurants, see the Museums, the monuments, everything. I wanted to make love to her, to hear her cry out my name in all the important city's in Europe. It was a boyish thing, but I wanted to save that memory.

The last few days had been heaven, which only made me excited to start our life together as a couple. Of course my main objective was to marry her, but she had said before that marriage could wait, that she was very young, but I was determined to change that.

The sound of my phone, brought me from my thoughts. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Bella.

"Missing me already?"- I jokingly greeted her.

"Always."- She said laughing.

"Did you have a good night with your mom?"- I asked.

"Yes. You would never believe what happened?"- She said excited.

"Tell me, I'm curious now."

"It's kind of an unbelievable thing."- She said.

"You're starting to scare me."

"Ok, here it goes. Are you sitting down?"- She teased.

"No, actually I'm lying on the couch."- I said.

"Hum…we'll get back to that later…"-She said suggestively.-"My mom is getting married."- She blurted out.

"Really?"- I asked surprised.

"Yes, Phil proposed to her tonight."

"Wow, that's wonderful. How do you feel about that?"- I asked.

"At first I was a bit shocked, but after seeing the way her eyes glowed with happiness, I congratulated her."

"That's amazing. Phil is a great guy."

"I know, he seems to lover her very much. Wow, I can't believe my mom is tying the knot."- She said laughing.

"Have they set a date yet?"- I asked starting to plot.

"The beginning of September."- She said and I smiled to myself, because that was just perfect.

"Wow, so you'll be sharing your house with newlyweds, on your senior year."- I said planting my little seed.

"I hadn't thought of that."- She said surprised.-"Ew…not the kind of thought I want to have."- She said biting my bait.

"You can always come here, to get away from all their activities."- I said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. But I don't want to talk about that now."- She said.-"So…what are you wearing?"- She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ms. Swan, are you trying to add phone sex to your list?"- I asked, remembering about all the things she had said she wanted to try, for a virgin she was very open about these kind of things.

"Well, Mr. Cullen…it's always a good time to learn new things…"- She said seductively.

"Really?"

"Oh…yeah…"

She was definitely going to be the death of me.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, and I'll try not to take too long to post again. **_

_**Next chapter, the trip to Europe and the weddings.**_

_**Don't forget to review…it makes my day.**_


End file.
